Tu Verdugo
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Te odio. Odio tu mirada soberbia, tu valentía y tu sangre inmunda. Pero lo que más me enferma, es tu insistencia en rondar por mi cabeza. Inevitablemente, alguno tendrá que morir a manos del otro. DM x HG
1. Chapter 1

**1. Obertura**

.

Habían transcurrido dos meses, pero aún religiosamente, cada día al caer la tarde, se sentaba en aquél lugar, frente a la lápida de su amado.

Conversaba con él largas horas hasta el anochecer, contándole con entusiasmo los avances de la guerra, las nuevas estrategias y lo que estaba ocurriendo con el resto de la gente que dejó atrás, en una verborrea que buscaba demostrarle que después de todo, se encontraba bien.

Sin embargo, cuando el sol daba paso a las estrellas y llegaba la hora de volver a casa, su alma se iba a piso. Perdía todas sus fuerzas e inevitablemente se deshacía en lágrimas, susurrándole a ese pedazo de hormigón que tenía tatuado su nombre, cuánto lo quería y extrañaba. Cuánto lo necesitaba. Cuánto se estaba muriendo día a día al saber que jamás podría volver a verlo.

_Tocarlo..._

_Besarlo..._

_Decirle "te amo"..._

_"Si tan sólo alguien le hubiera avisado que lo perdería aquel fatídico día" "Si tan sólo hubiera llegado a tiempo"_ solía pensar.

Sabía que algunos creían que se había vuelto loca de dolor, pero no. Hermione Granger nunca había estado tan cuerda, pues en su pecho solo se albergaba un sentimiento, en su mente solo se formaba una palabra, y sus acciones iban dirigidas hacia una sola acción: _venganza_. Una sangrienta y cruel venganza.

Antes, nunca había considerado correcto tomar _"justicia por sus propias manos",_ pero ahora la rabia la cegaba, y no le importaba matar, torturar o mutilar si era necesario. Se había vuelto de piedra para todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la tierra, ya que efectuaba aquellas acciones sin pizca de humanidad en su rostro, como una autómata, carente de toda emoción.

Quizás, solo quizás, seguía siendo humana para una persona, pero para el resto, prácticamente se había convertido en una máquina de destrucción. Entrenaba hasta que sus huesos se entumecían, hasta que sus músculos ardían, hasta que ya no se pudiera mantener en pie. Sus ojos volaban a través de páginas de diversos libros de artes oscuras, mientras que su mente grababa cada uno de los hechizos que en más de alguna ocasión utilizaría sin piedad ni pudor. Su varita era implacable, y el dolor ajeno no le importaba mucho.

Inhaló hondo.

Ya había llegado la noche y sus pies no se decidían a moverse de ahí. Ese cementerio se había vuelto su único refugio.

_El lugar donde se sentía más cómoda._

Fue entonces que una mano se posó en su hombro derecho y lo apretó lo suficiente como para indicarle que se había pasado de la hora y que debía volver a _"casa". _No necesitaba girar la cabeza para saber que Harry estaba a sus espaldas preocupado por su seguridad, ya que deambular sola por esas horas no era muy conveniente, menos en la realidad que ahora vivían...

- ¿Todavía conversas con Ron? – preguntó con dulzura, sin quitar su mano del lugar.

Hermione suspiró y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia él. A penas podía distinguir su cara. Solo los cristales de sus gafas, que resplandecían a la luz de la luna, lo identificaban.

- No puedo dejarlo desactualizado porque murió. Esta guerra también le pertenece – respondió con una sonrisa apagada - Y sí, conversaba con él, pero ya terminé de ponerlo al día.

La muchacha se levantó de donde estaba arrodillada y limpió con una mano el pasto que había quedado pegado en sus rodillas.

- ¿Pudiste encontrar a Ginny hoy? - preguntó mientras lo hacía.

Harry, que la miraba desde su posición, dejó que un halo de tristeza cruzara sus ojos.

- No – contestó - Y ya no la buscaré más.

- ¿Por qué? - replicó Hermione, extrañada - ¿Te dejarás vencer tan fácilmente?

Él negó con la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro al aire.

- Ella no quiere que la encuentre - soltó resignado - Y tiene sus razones para odiarme...

- Harry – lo atajó ella con seriedad – Tú no eres el responsable de la muerte de Ron, y el dolor de Ginny no justifica que te culpe de cosas que no son. El único culpable de ello es un sucio y despreciable mortífago que cuando menos se lo espere encontrará la muerte en mis manos, y no será una muerte rápida, Harry, me las cobraré con intereses.

En ese instante, el niño que vivió la miró detenidamente.

Sus cabellos estaban más alborotados que de costumbre y sus manos se empuñaban con violencia. Frunció el ceño preocupado. Hermione cada día se alejaba más de aquella dulce muchacha que solía ayudarlo con los deberes. Sus orbes demostraban una insondable tristeza, y su piel, pálida como un fantasma, contrastaba con los enormes semi círculos que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos.

- Hermione – dijo secamente – Tú sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tus planes, y nunca lo estaré, menos aún cuando no eres capaz de aceptar mi ayuda. No tienes que estar sola en esto, y lo sabes. El hacer lo que pretendes solo te matará de a poco...

- Yo ya estoy muerta – lo interrumpió ella – Lo único que me mantiene con algo de vida eres tú, y por eso mismo, no quiero que te corrompas como yo ya lo hice. Tú tienes otras obligaciones, Harry, debes derrotar a Voldemort y acabar con esta maldita guerra. Del asesino de Ron me encargo yo. ¿de acuerdo?

Harry hubiera querido estrecharla contra sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no podía. Primero, porque hubiera sido una gran mentira; y segundo, porque la muchacha no se lo permitiría. Porque ya no era la misma.

_No._

Ahora se había endurecido, y sus movimientos, sus gestos sólo trasmitían sufrimiento y cólera. Unas ansias de sangre incontrolables buscando explotar en cualquier minuto. Y era por eso mismo que decirle lo que le iba a decir, le había generado una ansiedad que le cortaba la voz.

- No voy a ponerme a discutir contigo, no es el momento - sentenció con la garganta apretada – Es hora de que regresemos al cuartel, hay reunión extraordinaria y ya debe haber comenzado. Sin embargo, prefiero decirte esto antes de que lleguemos, porque sé precisamente lo que tratarán y quiero que me prometas que no harás ninguna estupidez.

_Los ojos de Hermione brillaron en la oscuridad..._

_... Y a Harry le dió un escalofrío en toda la espina dorsal._

- ¿Encontraron al responsable de la muerte Ron? - inquirió, adivinando de inmediato - ¿Ya saben quien fue?

- Sí.

- ¿Quien fue?

El pelinegro, obviando sus anteriores aprehensiones, avanzó dos pasos hasta ella y la abrazó con firmeza, mas ella no le correspondió. Mantuvo sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo de manera estática, saboreando en su boca la agradable sensación de saber que por fin conocería al que moriría bajo su varita, lenta y dolorosamente.

_...Por fin sus planes de venganza tendrían un sujeto al cual dirigirse... _

- Malfoy - masculló Harry en su oído - Draco Malfoy lo asesinó.

**_&.&.&._**

**_._**

**_&.&._**

**_._**

**_&_**

**_Continuará._**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Versus.**

.

La noche que siguió a la reunión fue una de las más largas y tristes para Hermione, a pesar de que no dejó que ninguna lágrima se derramara por sus ojos.

Escuchar como debatían y revivían la muerte de Ron una y otra vez sólo para señalar al culpable – que por cierto, ya todos conocían – había removido en su pecho ese sentimiento de tristeza infinita que se encontraba incrustado en su corazón desde hace dos meses, y que prácticamente la había pulverizado, dejándola semi muerta, vacía por dentro.

Así que esa noche, decidió marcharse antes de que terminaran.

_Pues no quiso seguir escuchando la discusión._

_No quiso seguir mirando como Molly se derrumbaba como un estropajo._

_Ni ver como el resto de la familia Weasley tenía lo ojos y las mejillas enrojecidas._

Sin avisarle a nadie, se fue hasta su habitación y se acostó de espaldas, observando la foto del supuesto _"trío dorado"_ que adornaba su velador. Era casi como si no se reconociera. Ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, afirmando de los brazos a sus dos mejores amigos, que también sonreían a la cámara con la candidez de la inocencia. Se le oprimió el pecho al fijar su mirada en el pequeño y pecoso pelirrojo de su izquierda, que para variar, tenía algo de hollín en su mentón.

Perderlo había sido peor que perder un brazo. Él no sólo era un amigo, sino que era el amor de su vida. Y ahora que no lo tenía a su lado, simplemente se dedicaba a sobrevivir. Sobrevivir para matar al responsable de que ya no pudiera disfrutar de su cálida sonrisa, de que ya no pudiera reír nunca más con sus ocurrencias, de que ya no pudiera sentir algo más que odio...

- ¿Hermione?- esbozó una voz en la oscuridad - ¿Estás dormida?

- Sí, Harry – ironizó - Estoy completa y absolutamente dormida.

El pelinegro sonrió y se acercó lentamente a la cama de la muchacha, filtrándose bajo las sábanas.

Sin pedir permiso, y arriesgándo su propia integridad, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para acunarla en el pecho de manera fraternal. Hermione se dejó hacer, por lo que Harry fue más allá y comenzó a peinar sus bucles con la mano derecha. Él sentía la necesidad de consolarla, pero Hermione también sabía que Harry necesitaba compañía. Por eso no opuso resistencia.

- Los he convencido - soltó él de pronto.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, incorporándose sorprendida.

- Si – confirmó ceñudo – No estoy de acuerdo y lo sabes. Pero si significa tanto para ti, tienes todo mi apoyo.

Hermione asintió y volvió a dejarse caer en su pecho, algo más relajada. Ahora ella tendría la oportunidad de deshacerse de ese mortífago... ahora tenía permiso para aniquilarlo sin consecuencias ulteriores. Tenía el camino libre.

- Gracias – musitó.

- Nada de gracias – atajó él – Debes trabajar conmigo en esto.

Ella sintió como si un vaso de agua helada se le hubiera tirado en plena cara y se separó bruscamente de él.

- ¡Pero Harry! – protestó alterada - ¡Malfoy es mi venganza! ¡Yo debo hacer esto sola!

Pero él ni se inmutó. Siguió mirándola impasible desde su posición.

- No lo voy a repetir, ni cederé. No te desgastes – advirtió seriamente – No voy a permitir que alguien te dañe, ¿me oíste? Eres lo más importante que tengo y lo único que me queda. No voy a dejarte sola, esa es mi condición. Lo tomas o lo dejas. Si lo tomas, perfecto, te ayudaré en lo que necesites. Pero si lo dejas, créeme que puedo lograr que no te dejen salir nunca más de aquí para que no cometas la estupidez de ir a buscarlo por tu cuenta. Soy capaz y no dudaré en hacerlo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero de todas formas, refunfuñó como respuesta.

- Lo tomo. Pero cuando lo atrapemos, no evitarás que lo mate.

- Lo sé - respondió Harry con tono cansino - Sólo quiero asegurarme que el resultado no sea al revés.

Se observaron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que él estiró su brazo para volver a acercarla y atraparla entre sus brazos, no sin algo de oposición de ella.

- ¿Puedo quedarme? – preguntó en un susurro - Últimamente me es difícil dormir.

Ella dejó que sus músculos se relajaran y respondió con un murmullo; _"está bien". _

El muchacho sonrió con melancolía y tomó un par de frazadas para taparlos a ambos.

- Estamos malditos – soltó ella de pronto.

- Por eso mismo debemos mantenernos juntos – respondió él - No me alejes de tí.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, justo a la altura del corazón, dejando que su palpitar rítmico la llevara hasta los brazos de morfeo, donde lamentablemente, otra vez las pesadillas la atormentarían.

.

* * *

.

- El señor quiere verlo – informó un encapuchado desde el marco de la puerta - Acaba de llegar.

Él aludido asintió, y con un movimiento despectivo, le ordenó que se largara.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en uno de los tantos salones de su enorme mansión, sentado frente a la chimenea mirando el fuego crepitar, mientras se llevaba a los labios un purillo negro. De su otra mano, colgaba una copa de tinto a medio vaciar, que ladeaba en imperceptibles movimientos circulares, casi hipnóticos.

Su apariencia era una mezcla de ángel y demonio, que podía adoptar ambos papeles sin dificultad. Mas sus ojos de mercurio, tan fríos como el hielo, delataban su escasez de sentimientos, así como la gran mochila de vidas robadas que llevaba en su espalda.

La única imperfección que poseía estaba en su pálido rostro. Una cicatriz que se iniciaba un poco más arriba de la ceja izquierda y que llegaba hasta el pómulo; en un camino diagonal que atravesaba su párpado sin dañar su ojo.

_...Nadie tenía conocimiento como se había ocasionado tal herida, y nadie jamás tuvo la valentía de preguntarle..._

Se levantó apagando su purillo y dejando la copa sobre la mesa ratona, cubriendo ambas manos de aquellos característicos guantes de cuero negro que llevaba en _"horas de trabajo". _Odiaba ensuciarlas de sangre.

- Aquí vamos – se dijo a sí mismo, antes de salir de ahí.

El rubio, después de una serie de matanzas que habían acreditado su fidelidad a la causa, se había convertido inesperadamente en la mano derecha de Voldemort. La extensión de sus brazos que hacía y deshacía a voluntad, el segundo al mando a tan corta edad, algo que no dejaba de escoser a los más antiguos mortífagos.

Sin embargo, nadie que quisiera seguir con vida se enfrentaba a Malfoy. Nadie se oponía a sus deseos.

Llevaba cinco meses al mando de la _cruzada_ por la pureza de la sangre, ya que el _"jefe" _se había ido a tierras lejanas para convencer a gigantes y vampiros a luchar de su lado.

_Pero ahora había vuelto..._

_Y era hora de rendirle cuentas..._

Draco se deslizó elegantemente por los pasillos, ondeando su capa con una prestancia aristocrática que le daba un aire aún más temible. La gente que habitaba su mansión - como nuevo cuartel del señor tenebroso que era - se hacía a un lado para evitar entorpecer su paso, ya que la última vez, el desafortunado incauto que lo hizo, no alcanzó ni a notar como un rayo verde le impactaba en pleno cráneo.

- Tardaste – soltó Voldemort cuando lo vio entrar – Pero no importa. Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo estos meses.

- Por supuesto – contestó él con cierta altanería, a la vez que realizaba una breve reverencia – Todo se encuentra en orden. Tal como me encomendó, señor.

El que no debe ser nombrado sonrió complacido, dejando entrever sus afilados dientes.

- Me ha llegado la agradable noticia de que te has cargado a un Weasley, ¿es cierto?

- Sí.

- De casualidad... ¿es el amigo de Potter?- inquirió con un brillo ansioso en sus serpentinos ojos.

- Exacto – contestó inexpresivamente Draco, como si el hecho no importara en lo absoluto - La comadreja está fuera de combate.

Voldemort dejó escapar una risa complacida, de tan solo imaginar cuán destrozado aún debía estar el maldito Potter y todos esos idiotas traidores de la sangre.

- Me has sorprendido gratamente muchacho - confesó - Pero si quieres complacerme de verdad, ahora debes deshacerte del otro pilar de Potter.

Malfoy lo miró extrañado, pero pronto a su mente vino un apellido.

- ¿Granger? – indagó.

- La misma. Esa sangre sucia asquerosa - asintió, acompañando el gesto de una sonrisa tenebrosa - Potter tiene un gran punto débil, y ese punto débil son sus inútiles sentimientos. Si la asesinas también, aniquilarlo será pan comido. Tráeme su cabeza y serás recompensado.

El mortifago lo miraba de regreso, parpadeando lentamente, asimilando sus palabras.

No es que estuviera dudando respecto de la orden, en lo absoluto. Simplemente, sin quererlo comenzó a hacer memoria desde hacia cuanto que no veía a esa escoria humana. A ese intento de bruja que se creía superior a todos. Incluyendolo a él.

Era extraño, pero el hecho de tener que cazarla por órdenes expresas del Señor Tenebroso, le había generado una irracional satisfacción mezclada de ansiedad.

- Delo por hecho - contestó.

.

* * *

.

La noche había llegado otra vez, y ya debía despedirse de Ron, aunque no lo deseara.

Con un último beso en el helado concreto de su lápida le dijo adiós para volver a casa, antes de que Harry se preocupara demasiado por su tardanza. No tenía ganas de pelear con él. No ahora que de él dependía su futura venganza.

Se iba a girar cuando su cuerpo chocó de lleno con un encapuchado, que con un hechizo no verbal, la hizo volar por los cielos, atravesando el ventanal de un nicho para luego caer justo encima de uno de los cadáveres;rebotando posteriormente al suelo que se había adornado de vidrios rotos.

El corazón de la muchacha comenzó a palpitar con violencia ante el inminente peligro, y algo aturdida, aún en el piso, palpó sus bolsillos en búsqueda de su varita.

"_Maldición, maldición, ¡no está!" _Pensó desesperada, mirando en dirección al encapuchado que entraba al lugar, luciendo una expresión asquerosamente familiar que la heló por completo.

_Malfoy._

- Sabes que debo matarte, Granger – esbozó él con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa victoriosa - Nada personal.

- ¿Nada personal? – repitió irónica, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad – Yo diría que estás encantado con la idea de liberar al mundo de una sangre sucia como yo. ¿Cierto, idiota?

Él alzo una ceja, divertido, mientras seguía avanzando hasta ella.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes toda la razón - concedió - Será un placer deshacerme de tí, sangre sucia. ¿Un último deseo? Vamos, pide algo. Hoy me siento magnánimo.

Hermione lo miraba con odio desde abajo, entre aquellos vidrios que se enterraban en todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sangrar, mientras era escudriñada detenidamente por los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

Eran grises, metálicos, fríos e inexpresivos. _¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo veía? _probablemente, desde sexto año. Había crecido varios centímetros y su cuerpo ya no era el de un crío. Seguía siendo fantasmalmente pálido y el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba marcado por una cicatriz. Su cabello estaba más corto de lo que recordaba, sin embargo, aún se movía con el viento que se colaba por los ventanales rotos.

Pero lo más importante de todo, era que estaba empuñando su varita firmemente en dirección a su pecho.

_El asesino de Ron._

_A quién debía eliminar._

_Pero estaba en desventaja. _

_Si no hacía algo rápido, si no era inteligente, sus minutos estaban contados._

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de mantener esa mirada soberbia cuando estás a punto de morir, impura? – siseó el rubio mosqueado.

Ella colocó una mueca de desprecio antes de responder.

- No puedo mirar de otra forma a la mierda, Malfoy.

El arrugó la nariz.

_"Maldita"_****masculló mentalmente.

_Ahora lo recordaba. _

_La odiaba. Sí, la odiaba. Siempre la odió._

_La odiaba por mirarlo con ese brillo orgulloso en los ojos y no temblar bajo su poder. _

_La odiaba por no perder su descarada valentía, ni aún en una situación tan desventajosa como la que ahora enfrentaba._

_La detestaba, y sólo Cirse sabía cuánto y desde cuándo_.

- Sabes que no tendré misericordia contigo ¿Cierto? – soltó de pronto, serio, sin bajar su varita.

Ella sentía su sangre burbujear. Sus entrañas clamaban por destruirlo.

Pero aún no podía. Estaba desarmada.

_¿Cómo saldría de eso? _

- Yo tampoco la tendré contigo, Malfoy. Así que prepárate para morir.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó, sarcástico – Pues no te creo Granger. Aunque tuvieras la oportunidad, no lo harías. No eres una asesina. No eres capaz de quitar una vida.

Ella sonrió despectiva.

- ¿Tú qué sabes? No me conoces. Y de ser así, claramente contigo haría una excepción. Tu vida no vale la pena.

Algo dentro del mortífago comenzó a hervir como aceite caliente. El descaro de su contendora lo estaba exasperando, pero no lo demostró. Optó por dañarla con su venenosa lengua. Sabía que eso le dolería más que un _crucio. _

- ¡Que agresiva, Granger! - exclamó con teatrealidad - ¿Será porque matamos a tu querida comadrejita? ¿La niña hace escándalo porque le quitaron su juguete?

La expresión de Hermione cambió drásticamente, y sus mejillas se colorearon de indignación.

- Cállate - gruñó ceñuda – No tienes derecho a hablar de Ron, maldito asesino.

Malfoy dejó escapar una risa de satisfacción. ´

Ahí estaba la reacción que quería. Ahí podía joderla mentalmente y torturarla con sus palabras antes de hacerlo con magia.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente como fue? - prosiguió incisivamente - Dicen que la gente demuestra quien es realmente cuando está a punto de morir. Por lo tanto, creo que antes de matarlo, conocí al pobretón más de lo que tú lo conociste en toda tu puta vida. ¿Quieres saber si fue valiente? ¿Si luchó? ¿O si rogó por su vida como un cobarde?

- ¡Basta! – cortó ella, mientras su respiración iba _in crescendo _- ¡No dejaré que sigas hablando de él!

Pero el mortifago no pretendía parar. El rostro desfigurado de ella era un alicente para continuar despidiendo veneno a diestra y siniestra. Enfadarla era una droga, ahora que lo recordaba.

- ¿Quieres saber cuánto tiempo resistió? ¿Quieres saber si nos soltó información como un sucio traidor? ¿Quieres saber cuantas veces te llamó entre gritos mientras lo torturaba? porque te llamó varias veces, Granger, las conté.

Eso fue suficiente.

- ¡Cierra el hocico, Malfoy! – chilló furiosa, antes de perder el control.

Como una salvaje, Hermione se incorporó del suelo y brincó encima de su enemigo, logrando que éste cayera de espaldas con ella encima, y se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso, enterrándose además algunos ínfimos pedazos de vidrio en la espalda.

Las manos de la aurora se fueron directo a su cuello para asfixiarlo, sin embargo, el cuello del mortífago era tan fibroso que sus intentos fueron en vano, y de un movimiento fácilmente él se las quitó de encima

- ¡Mierda, Granger! – exclamó con una expresión de asco - ¡Me acabas de ensuciar con tus sucias patas!

- ¡Muérete, Malfoy! – gritó enloquecida, mientras le daba sucesivos manotazos en el pecho - ¡Muérete! ¡Muérete! ¡Si tan solo tuviera una varita! ¡Te haría pedazos, maldita serpiente!

- ¡Pero no la tienes! – vociferó él, rodando para dejarla abajo y comenzar a asfixiarla con violencia - ¡No la tienes, y no la tendrás! te mataré ahora mismo y ¿Sabes? ¡No podrás hacer nada para evitarlo! – agregó estrujando su delicado cuello sin piedad – Agradéceme, Granger, que pronto podrás acompañar en el más allá a tu queridisima comadreja.

Hermione sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de agua y su lengua se retorcía. Agitaba sus brazos ya sin fuerzas y por más que trataba de coger algo de aire, no podía.

Sin embargo, cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y que su rostro tomaba un tono morado, una voz familiar y un efectivo "_e__xpelliarmus"_ le quitaba al mortifago de encima.

"_N__os veremos sangre sucia" _escuchó antes de irse a negro.

**_&.&.&_**

**_._**

**_&.&._**

**_._**

**_&._**

**_Continuará._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Banda sonora del capítulo: **(deben poner play a la canción indicada cuando aparezca el símbolo)

**1.&: **"Milk" del grupo "Garbage".

**2.&: **"Sleeping with ghost" del grupo "Placebo"

* * *

**3.- Instintos.**

**.**

Mientras caminaba al salón principal donde había sido citado por el Señor Tenebroso, no podía parar de reír. _¡Hace tanto tiempo que no se divertía de esa forma!_ pues a pesar de que no había logrado su meta, que no se había deshecho de su objetivo, aún podía sentir el cuello de la sangre sucia retorciéndose entre sus manos. Aún podía percibir sus pulsaciones aceleradas y visualizar su rostro contraído por el dolor. Un cuadro hermoso que se había tatuado indeleblemente en su memoria. Sencillamente sublime.

_¡Por salazar! _Nada se comparaba con esa gloriosa sensación de poderío, y esperaba que se repitiera pronto. Muy pronto. Sus manos picaban por apretar ese delicado cuello otra vez.

_"Demonios, enfócate" _pensó.

Respiró profundamente para ocultar su buen ánimo, y transformó su rostro en una inexpresiva máscara antes de abrir la puerta para enfrentar las posibles consecuencias de su fracaso. El que no debe ser nombrado se encontraba de espaldas, observando el eterno fuego azul proveniente de la chimenea del salón. Una de las tantas excentricidades de aquella mansión.

- Veo que no has cumplido tu promesa, Malfoy. – siseó, sin dejar de mirar las llamas danzar.- Me decepcionas.

- Es cuestión de tiempo. – respondió Draco tranquilamente – No debe preocuparse.

- No me preocupo, sólo me llama la atención. Hace tiempo que no me fallabas.

- No he fallado – replicó apresurado – Sólo me he retrasado un poco. Desafortunadamente Potter se interpuso en mi camino. Lo hubiera enfrentado a él también, de no ser que su vida le pertenece a usted y por eso mismo, es usted quien debe aniquilarlo.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo. Lo miró con seriedad varios segundos en silencio antes de esbozar.

- No quiero pensar que has perdido tu eficacia.

- Le aseguro que no. Si gusta, mañana mismo le traigo su cabeza...

- No – cortó secamente – Mañana te irás de viaje. Ya sabes a dónde y para qué. Ahora déjame solo, necesito descansar.

- Como ordene.

Draco inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de marcharse, apretando los dientes por el trato recibido. "_¿Quién mierda cree que soy?" _Reclamó para sí, alimentando su odio cada vez más. Un sentimiento que más de una vez lo había llevado a cometer las más espantosas bestialidades, aniquilando de a pedazos su ahora inexistente humanidad.

Porque nada quedaba de aquél crío cobarde y debilucho, cuya mayor gracia era su lengua bípeda y las influencias de sus padres.

Porque nada quedaba de ese Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar Harry al verla abrir los ojos.

Hermione se encontraba recostada en una camilla blanca, probablemente en la improvisada enfermería montada en Grimmauld place, donde vivía con Harry y se realizaban las reuniones secretas de la Orden de Fénix. Tenía la mirada fija en el techo, que a su parecer, no dejaba de dar vueltas vertiginosamente. Sólo un candelabro flotante de tres velas iluminaba aquella triste habitación, sumida en silencio y malos recuerdos.

- Mareada – confesó, llevando instintivamente la mano derecha al cuello.

- ¿Te duele? – inquirió él, frunciendo el ceño.

- No. Sólo arde.

Harry quitó delicadamente la mano con que se cubría el cuello, observando con rabia la marca de los dedos de Malfoy aún impresos en su piel, dejando su rastro en forma de hematomas que probablemente perdurarían varios días. Sus entrañas comenzaron a hervir, manifestándose en sus puños herméticamente cerrados.

- Lo mataré – masculló.

- No, Harry. Déjamelo a mí. – le contestó, incorporándose con algo de dificultad hasta quedar sentada– Yo lo haré.

- ¿Pretendes que me haga a un lado después de esto? – preguntó furioso - ¡Mírate! ¡Si no hubiera llegado estarías muerta! ¡No puedes con él!

- ¡No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! – gritó colérica - ¡No es tu problema!

- ¡Claro que lo es! – exclamó él, perdiendo la paciencia - ¡No voy a dejar que te haga daño otra vez!

- ¡Sólo me pilló desprevenida! Si no hubiera perdido mi varita...

- ¡Pero la perdiste! – la interrumpió bruscamente, tomándola por los hombros para hacerla entender – La perdiste... - repitió más despacio - Hermione, sabes que por más que entrenes, por más que trates, jamás podrás ganarle en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Con varita, no dudo que puedas patearle el trasero, pero ¿Sin ella? ¿Si la próxima vez que lo enfrentes la vuelves a perder? Él no va a tener problemas para encargarse de ti con sus propias manos, y yo no dejaré que eso suceda. No quiero que suceda.

Hermione parpadeaba lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Sabía que Harry temía por su vida, que por eso se comportaba así, pero a pesar de ello, su sed de venganza era más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa. No podía echarse a un lado sólo por una casualidad. Tenía que cumplirle a Ron. Y a ella misma.

- No puedes impedirlo – musitó, apretando con fiereza las sábanas que la cubrían – No puedes protegerme siempre. No te dejaré hacerlo.

.

* * *

.

Tres meses pasaron con rapidez. Tres meses en que los ataques a familias_ muggle_ fueron incrementándose escandalosamente, y donde seguidores de ambos bandos cayeron en batallas sangrientas.

Esa noche, Pansy Parkinson estaba realmente agotada. Entró al cuarto con desgano, se quitó su túnica negra y la máscara plateada, enfundándose en la camisola de seda verde que la esperaba bajo la almohada. Cuando ya estaba acomodada y dispuesta a entregarse a los seductores brazos de Morfeo, un crujido la alertó de una presencia extraña.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – inquirió ceñuda, apuntando con su varita en dirección a la puerta.

Una sombra se acercó lentamente, hasta que la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, dio a conocer al intruso.

– Draco, me asustaste - murmuró aliviada.

- Cómo si de verdad pudieras asustarte con algo – contestó él socarronamente.

Sus ojos grises brillaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad.

Avanzó quedamente a la cama, sentándose en la orilla y estirando una mano para acariciar la nívea mejilla de la pelinegra.

- Tus manos huelen a sangre – susurró ella, cerrando los ojos con el contacto - ¿Mucho trabajo?

- No me lo recuerdes. La sangre sucia es difícil de quitar – resopló molesto, levantándose y comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Ella sonrió. A veces sencillamente Draco no se podía quedar quieto.

- Supongo que si estás de vuelta, el Señor Tenebroso se ha vuelto a marchar – soltó siguiéndolo con la mirada.

- Supones bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- No preguntes. Ya sabes que no puedo decirtelo.

Ella acató la orden y calló.

Sabía que habían ciertos temas que él jamás le confesaría y no quería pelear. No después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Inesperadamente, Draco salió sin aviso de la habitación, y luego de unos segundos, volvió con una botella y un vaso.

- ¿Qué pasó con la supuesta redada? – preguntó, sirviéndose Whiskey.

Pansy dejó escapar una risa, mientras Draco se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana y miraba hacia afuera.

- Fue de lo más divertido ver sus caras de espanto. Jamás imaginaron que ellos serían los sorprendidos – respondió, quitándose las sábanas para levantarse y abrazarlo por la espalda.

- ¿Los mataron a todos?

- No - gruñó, apoyando el mentón en su hombro izquierdo - Sólo quedó uno. El muy maldito se me escapó.

- ¿De la Orden?

- No sé. Jamás lo había visto. Pero es muy hábil el hijo de puta – masculló molesta, quitándole el vaso de las manos y bebiéndoselo de un trago - Nunca se me había escapado nadie. Y eso realmente me tiene cabreada.

Draco sonrió y retomó su vaso, volviéndolo a llenar con el licor.

- No desesperes, ya tendrás otra oportunidad – soltó divertido con su frustración.

- Lo sé - respondió ella, rodando los ojos - Pero no deja de ser una lata. Por cierto. Descubrí algo que podría servirnos.

- ¿Ah si? – inquirió interesado - Ilústrame - agregó, bebiéndose ahora él todo el contenido del vaso de un sorbo.

Pansy Parkinson, que amaba tener detalles que él desconociera, se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a hablar.

- A Potter se le extravió algo – contestó sonriendo - La pobretona Weasley dejó la Orden y arrancó.

- Interesante – soltó él acariciando su mentón pensativamente.

- Aún hay más, cariño – agregó Pansy, desabrochando lentamente la túnica del rubio, dejando que ésta se deslizara por sus hombros hasta caer – La encontramos y la tenemos en las mazmorras. Es toda tuya.

**1.& **

Draco sonrió perversamente.

El poder que aquella insignificante vida le otorgaba era delicioso. Mas sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir los labios de la pelinegra en su cuello, trazando un camino de besos hasta la clavícula con claras intenciones de ir más allá.

- ¿Me extrañabas? – preguntó él seductoramente, llevando su mano a la cadera para acercarla tanto como pudiera.

- Jamás.

Muchos podían pensar que ellos dos eran tal para cual y no estarían muy lejos de la verdad. Ambos eran fríos, calculadores y descorazonados, y no les temblaba la varita al momento de asesinar. Sin embargo, guardaban respeto mutuo, pero cariño jamás. Habían aprendido de la manera más dolorosa y letal que querer no era un sentimiento permitido para un mortifago, sobretodo considerando el estado actual de las cosas.

Querer era peligroso y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Por ello, podían revolcarse sin más emociones que la propia lujuria, entregarse placer sin medida, y amanecer al otro día como si nada.

El recorrido de Pansy se detuvo y comenzó a ascender nuevamente, hasta morder el labio inferior del rubio y tironearlo con un poco de agresividad, mientras su mano izquierda se alzaba para delinear con la yema de los dedos la cicatriz de su rostro. Draco cerró los ojos ante el contacto, disfrutando la tortuosa lentitud de las caricias mientras aspiraba el embriagante olor a fresas que expedía su cabello. La mano que tenía libre la colocó detrás de su nuca y la acercó hasta hundirse en sus labios, en un beso pausado, profundo y demandante, que casi podía succionar su alma de tan sólo quererlo, mientras la hacía retroceder a la cama, aumentando la velocidad del contacto progresivamente y con la respiración entrecortada, por la escasez de momentos que se permitían para inhalar.

Las manos de Pansy aleteaban como mariposas por sus botones, desabrochándolos con ansiedad reprimida mientras él se deshacía de la molesta camisola que tapaba su desnudez.

Realizaban el ritual de bienvenida que solía ocurrir cada noche a su regreso. La celebración de seguir vivos.

La empujó sobre el colchón y se montó sobre ella, afirmándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza para demostrar su poderío, aunque nadie dudara de ello. Draco sonrió de lado y ella hizo lo mismo, siguiendo encantada su juego porque nunca se repetía dos veces. Él era una caja de sorpresas. Sobretodo cuando se trataba de sexo.

- Gritarás – le susurró en el oído en tono amenazante.

- Lo sé – susurró encantada.

.

* * *

.

- Sólo uno. Un sobreviviente – informó Minerva tristemente, quitándose sus gruesas gafas para acariciar el puente de su nariz- Todos los demás, muertos.

Harry estampó su puño contra una de las mesas, mientras el resto de la Orden murmuraba entre sí. _¿Cuantos más caerían antes de vencer? _lo peor de todo era notificarle a sus familias, y ver como se destruían ante sus ojos.

Maldita guerra.

Maldito Voldemort.

- Mierda – masculló él – ¿Cómo supieron de la emboscada?

- Seguro hay un infiltrado – intervino Hermione, inmutable – Dime, Minerva, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al sobreviviente?

- Está junto a Pomfrey, en la sala de recuperación – contestó ella, extrañada - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Para interrogarlo – respondió secamente, girando sobre sus talones - De seguro no tendrá problemas en responderme un par de preguntas, después de todo, es el único que aún respira. ¿no?

Hermione salió de la sala de reuniones dejando a todos atónitos. Pero a ella no le importaba, tenía un sólo propósito.

Sus pasos firmes resonaban en el pasillo, y su varita iba firmemente agarrada de su mano. Harry, después de un momento de estupefacción, salió trotando tras ella para evitar un exabrupto, los cuales ya eran pan de cada día para la castaña. Especialmente después de su pequeño "incidente" con Malfoy hace tres meses atrás. El ser vencida con tanta facilidad le había golpeado fuertemente la autoestima.

El muchacho apresuró la marcha y la giró del antebrazo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó sin soltarla.

- Harry. El primer sospechoso siempre es el que vive. ¿No aprendiste nada de Moody? – contestó, soltándose de un manotazo para seguir su camino - Si quieres me acompañas, pero no podrás evitar que lo interrogue.

Harry exhaló frustrado, y la siguió en silencio solo por si acaso. Desde hace tres meses se había propuesto jamás dejarla sola, y ésta no sería la excepción. Tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar. Incluso de ella misma y sus arrebatos.

- ¡Hey tú! – gritó Hermione a penas entró a la enfermería - ¿Qué te traes?

En el lugar solo estaba un muchacho de su edad y la señora Pomfrey, que la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y escándalo, dejándo incluso paralizado el proceso de vendaje de cabeza de su paciente.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó el aludido.

- ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Sus modales! - chilló Pomfrey escandalizada -¿No ve que está herido? ¡Cómo se atreve a importunalo de esa forma!

- Mis modales no existen con los traidores- farfulló Hermione, echando chispas por los ojos - Así que más le vale comenzar a hablar.

- ¿Traidores? – repitió él confundido.

- ¡Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante barbaridad! – vociferó la anciana - ¡El joven Alexander es un respetable auror que casi muere por la causa!

El aire casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y la tensión que estaba acumulada en ese lugar en cualquier momento explotaría. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, salvo Harry, que lo único que quería era irse de ahí y llevársela consigo.

- Hermione – susurró tironeándola del brazo – Vamos.

- ¡No Harry! – exclamó ella - ¡Tiene que responder!

- ¿Responder? ¿Responder qué? – espetó Alexander enfurecido, mientras se levantaba la camisa para dejar visible su pecho surcado por heridas que aún no habían cerrado - ¿Crees que tendría estas cosas en el cuerpo de no haber luchado con todo lo que tenía? ¿Crees que sacrificaría a mis mejores amigos? ¿Crees que no hubiera dado lo que fuera por salvarlos? ¿Incluso mi propia vida?

Hermione retrocedió instintivamente, golpeada por la verdad de sus palabras.

Y es que el rostro, la voz, los movimientos del auror eran tan sinceros que era imposible no creerle. Su dolor era tan real, tan cercano, que era como mirarse al espejo. _¿Habría perdido a alguien tan importante como lo fue para ella Ron?_ de seguro que si. Sus ojos demostraban una tristeza insondable.

- No estoy para tratar con paranoicas - agregó, tapando su cuerpo - Así que hazme un favor y vete de aquí. Quiero estar tranquilo.

Ella sintió como su pecho se estrujaba.

- Yo... lo siento - musitó - Lo siento. Disculpa.

- Ahórrate tus disculpas – contestó él desviando la mirada – No me sirven. Tan sólo vete. Déjame en paz.

Se sentía culpable.

Muy culpable.

_¿Cuándo iba controlar sus impulsos? ¿Cuándo iba a volver a ser la Hermione Granger sabelotodo y racional? ¿Cuándo?_

Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a tiritar y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo del lugar como si eso le permitiera escapar de todos sus problemas.

**2.&**

Harry no necesitaba seguirla para saber a dónde se dirigían sus pasos apresurados. Calmadamente caminó a la biblioteca de la casa, usualmente vacía si Hermione no la estaba utilizando, pues últimamente lo había tomado como su refugio personal, y no precisamente para leer. Entró con cautela, mirando en todas direcciones hasta encontrarla.

La vio encogida en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una estantería, masajeando sus sienes con algo de agresividad y murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Se notaba a simple vista que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Harry suspiró. _¿Por qué se empeñaba en aparentar fortaleza cuando por dentro estaba completamente rota? ¿Por qué insistía en dañarse y dañar al resto?_

- Hermione - susurró, agachándose a su altura – Relájate, por favor. Tú no eres así.

- Lo soy – contestó sin alzar la mirada – Todo lo bueno de mí quedó enterrado al lado de Ron. Estoy vacia. El muy estúpido se olvidó de devolverme el corazón antes de morir. Ahora no tengo nada, Harry. Han pasado cinco meses desde que se fue, y aún no dejo de sentir como si fuera ayer. Duele, duele tanto.

El pecho de Harry se comprimió de tristeza al verse imposibilitado de sanar su dolor. Se sentía impotente, poca cosa y rabioso por ello. Se sentó a su lado tratando de ocasionar el menor ruido posible, y con delicadeza retiró los bucles que tapaban la cara de la muchacha. Acarició suavemente su mejilla tratando de aplacar aunque sea un poco su sufrimiento, y de paso, sanar su propia alma resquebrajada. De a poco, con cautela, la fue atrayendo a su cuerpo, recostándole la cabeza en sus piernas para seguir acariciando su rostro con la punta de los dedos por varios minutos.

Ella se giró para quedar de espaldas, observando el rostro de su amigo desde abajo, hipnotizándose con sus ojos verdes y sinceros que la taladraban de preocupación y preguntas atoradas.

- No sé que haría sin ti – musitó ella con honestidad - Probablemente ya me habría vuelto loca.

- Probablemente – repitió él - Pero aquí estoy. Así que no te preocupes. Siempre te mantendré con los pies en la tierra. Jamás te dejaré sola.

Harry se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios en su frente, dejándolos varios segundos antes de retirarlos.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiéndose algo reconfortada, y a continuación, perdió el control de sus movimientos.

Lo atrapó por el cuello antes de que pudiera enderezarse, y sin pensar ni escuchar la voz de su conciencia, rozó tímidamente su boca con la de él, buscando la calidez que había perdido hace tanto tiempo, porque se sentía vacía, podrida e infame, incapaz de sentir algo otra vez.

_Si tan solo podía robarle a Harry un poco de su entereza a través de ese contacto, su vida iría un tanto mejor._

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego los cerró completamente entregado al momento, saboreándola, tratando que quitar esos cabellos rojos de su cabeza mientras exploraba los tibios labios de su amiga, los cuales le resultaron tan embriagantes como dulces. Sabía que ese beso para ambos se debía a una imperiosa necesidad de compañía. Pero no importaba. De alguna manera, él había vuelto a respirar.

* * *

Las mazmorras de la Mansión estaban saturadas de un olor avinagrado, una mezcla de sudor, orina y mierda. La densidad del aire hacía estragos en todos los sentidos, partiendo por el olfato, mientras que el piso resbaloso producto de la humedad era el reino prometido de los hongos. Caminar en ese lugar era un acto de extrema complejidad, nadie quería ensuciarse con lo que fuera que había allí o había muerto ahí, y eso abarcaba una larga lista de magos, brujas y muggles, sin contar a los elfos domésticos que adornaban con sus cabezas amputadas el techo del corredor y parte de las paredes.

Ciertamente ese lugar era el ejemplo de lo que alguien pudiera llamar "nauseabundo".

- Buenas noches, comadreja – siseó una voz desagradablemente familiar.

- ¿Malfoy? – inquirió la muchacha acercándose a los barrotes, pudiendo identificar la fría y gris mirada del mortifago.

- Te traigo algo de comida. Según supe, hace días que no comes decentemente – dijo él, depositando una bandeja en el suelo y pateándola hasta su celda.- Aunque debes estar acostumbrada a comer basura.

- Vete Malfoy. Prefiero comer ratas – espetó ceñuda.

- Dada las circunstancias, es más probable que ellas te digieran a ti – respondió tranquilo – Pero probablemente los pobres animales terminen vomitándote y ¿qué culpa han tenido las pobres ratas?

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – interrumpió fastidiada.

- Hacer un trato.

_**&.&.&.**_

**_._**

**_&.&._**

**_._**

**_&._**

**_Continuará._**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Malas Decisiones.**

**.**

Si había algo que Hermione aprendió con el paso de los años, era a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado cuando todo pintaba mal. El desentendimiento, acompañado de comentarios banales y risas mecánicas, siempre servía para evitar una situación poco cómoda... aunque no sabía si esto podía calificarse como tal o algo mucho peor. Desde su inesperado beso con Harry, ambos firmaron un pacto de silencio tácito, en el cual ninguno de los dos quería discutir aquel momento de impulsividad, ni tratar de encontrarle nombre o justificación al asunto. Por lo que los dos continuaron sus vidas igual que siempre, como si aquellos minutos no hubiesen existido en lo absoluto. Aunque sus mentes insistieran en recordárselo.

"_**Estúpida" **_se maldijo molesta. ¿_Cómo había sido capaz de buscar consuelo en los labios de su mejor amigo?, ¿cómo había sido tan imprudente para arriesgarse en tal sentido? _Sin embargo, no podía negar - ni tampoco confesar en voz alta - que aquel roce, tibio y reconfortante, había logrado recomponer un poco de su capacidad analítica e instalarle algo de tranquilidad en el cuerpo.

_Suspiró derrotada. Algún día tendrían que discutirlo. Pero no sería pronto. _

Salió del número doce de Grimmauld Place y caminó sin rumbo con la mirada en el piso, chocando con un par de transeúntes tan despistados como ella. A las tres cuadras, llegó a un hermoso parque que jamás había visto, y en él se encontraba una persona a la cual le debía una gran disculpa. Aunque quizás, ni siquiera eso era suficiente.

Avanzó con decisión hasta el muchacho que estaba sentado en una de las bancas, y se colocó a su lado, tratando de no ser demasiado descortés.

-Lo siento – soltó sin aviso, mirando al frente.

-No importa – contestó él inexpresivamente, sin dejar de mirar a la lejanía como unos niños se columpiaban partiéndose de la risa - Yo tampoco me comporté bien. Era lógico que desconfiaran de mí al ser el único que salió con vida.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Jamás esperó una respuesta tan sencilla, ni menos aún, una especie de disculpa de su parte, cuando ella había sido la del exabrupto. Sin embargo, él no parecía tener la intención de volver a hablarle, y a ella no le funcionaban sus piernas para marcharse de ahí y darle en el gusto. Necesitaba demostrarle que de verdad lo sentía.

Inconscientemente, al no encontrar palabras que decirle, comenzó a fijarse mejor en el auror de aire misterioso e intelectual. Jamás lo había visto, de eso estaba segura, pues recordaría sus facciones angulosas y el interesante contraste que tenían su piel pálida y su cabello negro como el carbón. Su mirada azul y melancólica le recordaba su propia tristeza. El sentimiento de pérdida que tenía era tan visible que no podía sino empatizar con él.

- Era mujer – dijo de pronto Alexander, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió confundida.

- La que comandó a esos malparidos, era mujer – repitió automáticamente.

- ¿Pudiste identificarla?

- No. Jamás se quitó la máscara – respondió negando con la cabeza y sacando del bolsillo interno de su túnica una cajetilla - ¿Tabaco muggle?

- No gracias. No fumo.

- Te felicito – dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo, para dejárselo en la comisura de los labios. – En fin… que raro verte sola.

Hermione parpadeó confundida.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Desde que me encuentro en este lugar, siempre te había visto con Potter al lado.

- Ah… - esbozó ella incómoda, removiéndose en su asiento al escuchar el apellido de Harry y el recuerdo súbito de su beso.

- No es que te esté molestando por ello – aclaró al notar su reacción - A decir verdad, yo también tenía una amiga a la que sobreprotegía demasiado, pero en última instancia, no sirvió de mucho.

- ¿Estaba en la misión? – adivinó y él asintió cerrando los ojos por breves segundos – Cuanto lo siento.

- No más que yo – respondió Alex – Pero no puedo llorar sobre la leche derramada... lo que sí puedo hacer, es acabar con cada puto mortífago que se me cruce en el camino. Esos perros no merecen piedad.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, reconociéndo su misma sed de venganza. No estaba sola.

- Entonces, tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba – dijo la castaña - ¿Te conozco de antes? – agregó, obteniendo un "aja" como respuesta - ¿De dónde?

- Hogwarts. Ravenclaw – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros – Pero estaba claro que no me recordarías. Siempre estuviste preocupada de los estudios o metiéndote en problemas con Potter.

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho. _"Y Ron" _agregó en su cabeza. _"También me metía en problemas con Ron". _

- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros? – inquirió alzando las cejas interrogativamente.

- ¿Te molestaría? – replicó él, botando las cenizas de su cigarrillo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Por el contrario. Tengo la impresión de que nos serías de gran ayuda acá.

- Probablemente me quede.– dijo tranquilamente, dando otra calada - No tengo otro lugar a donde ir, ni nadie que me espere.

- Entonces… bienvenido – dijo estirándole la mano, la cual fue prontamente estrechada – Un gusto tenerte con nosotros. De seguro me ayudarás a erradicar a varios mortífagos más.

- Dalo por hecho, compañera. Morirán como ratas.

Hermione sonrió. Estaba deleitada con su nuevo descubrimiento. Aquel sujeto podía ser de mucha ayuda para sus planes, sobretodo considerando que había escuchado en el cuartel que era un tipo muy experimentado en el campo de batalla, no por nada había sido el único sobreviviente. Pero lo más importante no era eso, sino que Alexander anhelaba venganza tanto como ella, y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias; se notaba en su mirada, se notaba en sus gestos, pues en ellos se veía reflejada como si se tratase de un espejo.

Dirigió su mirada a los niños que jugaban inocentemente a unos metros de ellos, notando por el rabillo del ojo como el muchacho botaba su cigarrillo al piso y encendía inmediatamente otro.

- Si que eres vicioso – comentó burlona.

- Todos tienen un vicio. Cuando tú lo encuentres, me entenderás.

.

* * *

.

Tres sujetos, enfundados en túnicas tan negras como la noche, estaban sentados en mullidos sillones de cuero, discutiendo entre sí frente a una antigua chimenea, donde el fuego crepitaba en una danza violenta e hipnotizante.

- ¿Pudiste ubicarlo? – preguntó Draco, embelesado por las llamas de la chimenea, tan extrañamente frías reflejadas en sus ojos.

- Aún no – bufó frustrada – Nott se me escurre como el agua entre los dedos.

- No lo entiendo – interrumpió Zabini ceñudo – Es el único que aún no acude al llamado del Señor Tenebroso, y ser mortífago lo lleva en la sangre, es de familia.

- No lo subestimes, Blaise – opinó Draco – Cuando finalmente se decida por un bando, no será por obligación ni tradición familiar,es demasiado inteligente para eso.

- ¿Pero cómo nos aseguramos que se decida por el nuestro? – preguntó Pansy, levantándose de su puesto para caminar de un lado a otro – Es decir. No nos conviene que no lo sea. Sabe demasiado.

- Si toma decisiones equivocadas, tendrá consecuencias funestas – aclaró el rubio – No tendré contemplaciones con los traidores.

- Pero has tenido más paciencia con Nott que lo que tuviste con Flint – replicó ella cruzándose de brazos – A él lo hiciste mierda.

- Yo no lo hice mierda. Era así de antes – respondió desinteresadamente.

- Como sea… - suspiró Blaise, rodando los ojos – El punto es que se nos está acabando el tiempo para encontrarlo. Además, no entiendo porqué sigues manteniendo viva a la pequeña comadreja, ¡ni dejas que la toquen! por último, que sirviera de distracción...

- ¡Asco! – exclamó la pelinegra horrorizada – Eres un cerdo, Zabini – agregó arrugando la nariz.

- Digo lo que pienso, es distinto – se defendió aparentemente ofendido - ¡No puedes negar que está exquisita!

- Ahórrate tus fantasías eróticas, Blaise – espetó Draco, desviando por primera vez la vista de la chimenea, para posarla en el moreno – Ya te dije que no. Al menos, no por ahora. Eventualmente nos será de mucha ayuda, sólo necesito encontrar el gatillo.

Los otros dos lo miraron desconcertados.

- ¿El gatillo? – repitió Zabini.

- Exacto. Weasley tiene mucho rencor guardado contra cara rajada, y sólo falta detonarlo para que tome decisiones equivocadas.

- Pero tú no eres el más adecuado, Draco – dijo Pansy, tomando su mentón pensativamente – Tú te deshiciste de su hermano.

Zabini dirigió la mirada hacia el aludido y él se encogió de hombros.

- Ella no lo sabe. Y no lo sabrá. – sentenció levantándose y caminado hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y ahora dónde te vas? - preguntó Pansy colocando ambas manos en la cadera.

- Es un secreto, tengo cuentas pendientes que saldar.

.

* * *

.

Al salir de la mansión Malfoy supo inmediatamente a dónde debía dirigirse para encontrarla. A pesar que desde su regreso no se había enfrentado a ella, sí la había observado a la distancia, aprendiendo todos sus movimientos y costumbres, como un cazador a su presa, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar y destruirla.

Aquel afán acosador se había vuelto todo un ritual. Cada tarde se sentaba en una de las bancas del cementerio, a unos cien metros de la lápida de la comadreja, y esperaba que la asquerosa sangre sucia hiciera su aparición. Normalmente ella se sentaba en el pasto y hablaba en voz alta cosas que su oído no alcanzaba a descifrar, pero que probablemente, serían una sarta de estupideces.

No la entendía, no tenía porqué hacerlo, pero en cierta medida le intrigaba su comportamiento. Cuando llegaba, el rostro de la impura siempre lucía inexpresivo y duro, con el ceño firmemente fruncido y la varita bien tomada, dispuesta a atacar a la primera provocación. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba observando y conversaba con el agusanado cuerpo del pobretón, sus movimientos eran delicados, mientras que su semblante adquiría un aire visiblemente adolorido.

Pero esa tarde, Draco Malfoy no había ido meramente a observar, pues había tomado una resolución; la ayudaría a mitigar su padecer de la mejor forma. Asesinándola. Así estaría acompañando al inservible Weasley bajo tierra. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su afilado rostro, al pensar en la posibilidad de que matándola le haría un favor. "_**Tengo corazón después de todo"**_ rió mentalmente, mientras sus manos picaban por estrujar otra vez el cálido cuello de Granger hasta el último aliento.

Se sentó en su banca habitual, jugando con la varita entre los dedos a la espera de su víctima, saboreando el dulce manjar de la victoria. A los diez minutos la presa apareció tal como se lo esperaba, pero no de la misma forma que siempre, lo que lo desconcertó, olvidando su propósito del día. La sangre sucia avanzaba arrastrando los pies y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, como si fuera una especie de_ inferi_, arrodillándose al llegar a su destino en silencio. Esta vez no le hablaba al muerto, y al parecer, no pretendía hacerlo.

_Una gota._

_Seguida de otra... y otra._

Malfoy conjuró un hechizo protector para no mojarse y volvió a posar su fría mirada hacia la muchacha arrodillada, que nada hacía por evitar que la sorpresiva lluvia la empapara por completo, mientras observaba perdidamente algún punto de la lápida que tenía al frente.

"_**Suficiente espera" **_se dijo impaciente, avanzando un par de pasos en su dirección. Sin embargo, la aparición de una tercera persona lo detuvo, reconociendo de inmediato aquella silueta. Harry Potter caminaba también hacia ella a paso decidido, resguardado por un paraguas negro que sin dudarlo colocó arriba de la cabeza de su amiga, protegiéndola de la lluvia mientras él comenzaba a mojarse.

- Potter y su complejo de héroe – pensó en voz alta el mortífago, molesto por la interrupción.

_...Pero no esperaba lo que sucedería a continuación..._

Granger rompió en llanto, aferrándose con firmeza al pecho de cara rajada, como si fuera su última tabla de salvación, mientras él le acariciaba bobamente su cabello rebelde ya alisado por el agua. Pronto, el paraguas pasó a ser un estorbo, siendo dejado de lado por Potter para abrazarla protectoramente bajo la lluvia. Pero los hechos no se detuvieron ahí. La impura alzó su rostro y le susurró algo que no pudo oír, antes de besarlo con ansiedad, siendo completamente correspondida por el supuesto elegido, que no hizo otra cosa más que apretarla contra sí.

Draco pensó que vomitaría ante tal dramática escena, arrugando la nariz como si estuviera oliendo mierda. Sin embargo, pronto su retorcida mente comenzó a maquinar, llegando a la conclusión de que aquella situación no podía ir mejor para sus planes. Sonrió de medio lado antes de desaparecer del lugar, regresando justo a las afueras de su mansión, caminando con un talante victorioso a su despacho.

- Tráeme a Weasley – ordenó al encapuchado que estaba resguardando la puerta, que después de una leve reverencia, presuroso fue a cumplir sus deseos.

.

* * *

.

No quería abrir los ojos.

No ese día.

Su mente se resistía a despertar y su alma se oponía a soportar el primer cumpleaños de Ron sin él. Ya era primero de marzo; una fecha funesta y triste que solo podía traerle jaquecas y recuerdos que lograrían destrozar aún más su ya pulverizado corazón. Sobretodo al visualizarlo con tanto detalle...

.

"_- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose a su lado mientras le tomaba ambas manos._

_- ¿Sucede algo malo? – inquirió temerosa._

_El muchacho lucía serio y decidido. _

_- Quiero que vivas conmigo – soltó sin más - Quiero que pasemos el mayor tiempo posible juntos, no me perdonaría que te sucediera algo._

_Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver que era lo mismo de siempre. Su excesiva sobreprotección. _

_- Ron – respondió esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora – Sabes que no puedo dejar a mis padres solos._

_- Pero estando con ellos, sólo logras ponerlos en peligro – objetó el muchacho tozudamente._

_Ella asintió, sabía que era blanco fijo del enemigo, pero aún así, no podía mudarse de casa. Por el solo hecho de ser sus padres, ellos también estaban en peligro por su cuenta. _

_- No puedo abandonarlos, Ron, entiéndeme_ _y respeta mi decisión – susurró con ternura, llevando su mano derecha para acariciar su rostro pecoso – Por favor. _

_Él la miró en silencio, demostrándole con sus ojos azulinos lo preocupado que estaba por su seguridad. Incluso, en una oportunidad le dijo que pensara lo que pensara, se mudaría a su casa para protegerla, y tuvo que intervenir Molly para hacerlo entrar en razón. _

_- Está bien – bufó rendido después de interminables segundos – Pero prométeme que te cuidarás y no te arriesgarás inútilmente _

_Hermione rió y selló el pacto con un beso._

_- Lo prometo"_

_._

_Lástima que ella no lo obligó a prometer lo mismo..._

Esa misma noche, había una misión programada para allanar la mansión de los Goyle, a la cual Hermione debía asistir en su calidad de auror por turno. Sin embargo, Ron se opuso terminantemente, ofreciéndose como su reemplazo y logrando que los altos mandos lo enviaran. Ella se había enojado tanto por la testarudez del pelirrojo, que no se despidió de él a su partida…

_...y eso le pesaría por el resto de sus días, como un saco de piedras en la espalda._

Hermione se tapó con la sábana hasta más arriba de la cabeza, en un vano intento de desaparecer y reprimir los instintos homicidas que sentía contra el mundo en esos instantes.

- Hermione – dijo Molly desde la puerta – Ya nos vamos… ¿no irás con nosotros?

- No, gracias – contestó en un hilo de voz – Iré por la tarde.

La escuchó suspirar del otro lado.

- Cariño, quizás sólo por hoy, no es conveniente que vayas sola al cementerio.

- Estaré bien, no se preocupen por mí- se apresuró a responder- De verdad. Vayan ustedes, yo iré después.

- Como quieras, cariño, pero recuerda que no estás sola. – soltó la señora Weasley antes de marcharse.

"_**Lo triste es que sí lo estoy" **_respondió ella para sus adentros, enrollándose y escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. No sabía si levantarse o si ya no valía la pena, pero la necesidad de estar con Ron la estaba aniquilando, así que optó por levantarse y dar un breve paseo. Inconscientemente se vistió de negro y salió a escondidas, no quería que nadie la acompañara, no ese día, aunque todos insistieran en tratar de verificar su estado anímico.

Caminó automáticamente al cementerio, arrastrando los pies porque no tenía fuerzas para levantarlos, atormentada por los recuerdos que su cerebro le exhibía una y otra vez como disco rayado.

.

"_- ¿Casarnos? – preguntó extrañada._

_- No ahora, digo eventualmente – murmuró él con las orejas enrojecidas. _

_Ella tenía la boca un par de centimetros abierta, aún sin poder salir de su asombro._

_- ¿Tú piensas en eso? – insistió._

_- ¿Tú no?- replicó él algo molesto._

_- ¡Claro!, es decir, a veces lo hago – confesó con las mejillas arreboladas – Es solo que me sorprende que tú también lo hagas. _

_- Pues lo hago, y te tengo una propuesta – respondió, abrazándola por detrás - Cuando toda esta estúpida guerra termine, nos casamos. _

_- ¿Y si termina mañana mismo? -inquirió juguetona._

_- Pues mañana mismo nos casamos._

_Ella se soltó del abrazo y se giró para mirarlo con estupefacción._

_- Somos muy jóvenes, Ron – soltó sin poder creérselo._

_- Puede ser – concedió abrazándola nuevamente – Pero nuestra historia juntos tiene muchos años, señorita Granger Y va a tener muchos más. Tenemos cuerda para rato."_

_._

"_**Mentiroso", **_acusó dolida, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su lápida, deseando entregarle aquel regalo que le había comprado hace varios meses atrás, antes de que él la abandonara y la dejara en ese triste y oscuro mundo.

Una gota, seguida de otras cayeron sobre su cabeza, las que se empezaron a confundir con sus propias lágrimas; lágrimas que no podía derramar, pues debía ser fuerte para cumplir sus propósitos. "_**¿Qué pasa?" **_Se preguntó de pronto extrañada, al dejar de sentir las gotas estrellarse contra su cuerpo. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los orbes verdes de Harry, que estaba con una rodilla en el suelo protegiéndola con un paraguas de la lluvia, mientras él comenzaba a empaparse a cambio.

_Fue más de lo que pudo soportar._

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos aferrándose a su pecho, abandonándose al llanto y exorcizándose del dolor, mientras él dejaba de lado aquel inútil objeto y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo en un abrazo protector, acariciando su cabello con infinita ternura.

- Gracias – le susurró ella entre hipidos, reconfortándose con la calidez que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Harry, buscando instintivamente sus labios sin pensarlo.

Besándolo con ansiedad. Con dolor. Y él no opuso resistencia, por el contrario, comenzó a recorrer la cavidad de su boca con su lengua, mientras dejaba vagar sus manos por su espalda, con delicadeza e intensidad al mismo tiempo, hasta que un estornudo por parte de Hermione los separó.

_Consternados y sin mediar palabra, ambos se incorporaron y caminaron regreso a casa, dejando el paraguas tirado en el suelo, que no tardó en desaparecer producto del viento._

Esa noche, Hermione descargó todas las lágrimas acumuladas a través de los meses, toda su tristeza y sus sueños frustrados, quedando completamente exhausta y durmiéndose en los brazos de su mejor amigo, que también derramó un par de lagrimas de impotencia que pasaron desapercibidas por la oscuridad, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo unos segundos después.

.

* * *

.

La habían sacado inesperadamente de su celda y la condujeron con los ojos vendados por varios metros hasta que la marcha se detuvo. Un aliento glacial se coló por su cuello, estremeciéndola de miedo, pero evitando demostrarlo, porque después de todo, Ginny Weasley era una muchacha orgullosa. Sintió como una mano se enroscaba en su muñeca y como la temperatura de la habitación cambiaba drásticamente, como si se hubiera transportado a otro sitio, a un espacio abierto…

- ¿Dónde estoy? – inquirió desconcertada.

- En Londres muggle. – respondió Malfoy, desatándole la venda.

- ¿Me dejarás libre? – soltó sorprendida.

- Si tú quieres y aún te resistes a hacer un trato conmigo...- respondió él fríamente, sin dejar de taladrarla con los ojos.

- ¡Claro que me resisto! – exclamó ella - ¡Jamás haré tratos con ratas como ustedes!

- ¿Estás segura? – la pelirroja rodó los ojos de exasperación – Igualmente me quedaré treinta minutos acá esperando, por si te arrepientes y vuelves para escuchar mi propuesta. – agregó sentándose en una banca con aire despreocupado.

- Entonces púdrete esperando – espetó ella, girando sobre sus talones con toda la dignidad que pudo para luego salir corriendo más rápido que un rayo.

Una vez que logró alejarse de la vista del mortífago, se apareció a las afueras de Grimmauld Place, ansiosa por reencontrarse con sus seres queridos _¿En qué momento consideró una buena idea marcharse en primer lugar?_ Había cometido un grave error y esperaba que el resto pudiera perdonarla, en especial Harry, después de cómo lo había tratado.

.

"_- Lo siento – dijo él, quitándose las gafas para masajear el puente de su nariz._

_- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? – repitió enloquecida - ¡Por tú culpa murió! ¡Por tú culpa toda mi familia siempre está en peligro!_

_- Ginny, yo…_

_- ¡No me interesa, Harry! ¡No me interesa nada! – gritó caminando de un lado a otro – Me cansé de ti, del peligro y de las estúpidas profecías. Me cansé de que toda la gente que quiero muera porque aún no has sido capaz de derrotarlo. ¡Ya no aguanto más! No soporto ver a mis padres destrozados, no soporto la idea de que lo hayan matado, y aunque aún te amo, no puedo estar contigo... me duele mucho... no puedo perdonarte. Ya no._

_Decidida, la muchacha tomó la maleta que ya tenía preparada y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente a la salida del cuartel._

_- ¡No te vayas, Ginny! - rogó el niño que vivió, desesperado - ¿A dónde irás? _

_- ¡Eso no te importa! - le gritó antes de desaparecer – Tan sólo no me busques". _

_._

Suspiró arrepentida antes de ingresar a esa fachada sucia y mugrienta que alguna vez fue la gloriosa mansión de la familia Black. Avanzó a tientas, tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible, ya que lo que menos quería era morir accidentalmente producto de que alguien la confundiera con un intruso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió al segundo piso en búsqueda de la habitación de Harry, pues tenía que verlo, debía disculparse, sin embargo, no lo encontró ahí. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido de preocupación _¿Y si le había pasado algo?_ Con un poco menos de cuidado avanzó hasta el cuarto de Hermione, quedando petrificada con lo que vio en él. En la cama dormía la castaña, pero no sola. Estaba acurrucada en los brazos del "elegido", y ambos tenían el rostro sereno. La luna los iluminaba tenuemente, dándoles la apariencia de una pareja de amantes que descansaban después de una noche agitada.

La sangre de Ginny hirvió. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, evitó que su mano se deslizara hasta la varita que descansaba en el velador del lado de la cama y reprimió su instinto de asesinar a ambos traidores con dos rayos verdes. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo evitar fue que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, que su mentón tiritara de dolor, ni que un grito se le atascara en plena garganta.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta y salió del lugar, corriendo fuera de la casa hasta que sus piernas no daban para más. Le dolía todo; su estómago se retorcía, puntadas atacaban su cerebro y el pecho lo tenía contraído… _¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? ¡Y a Ron!_

Furiosa, secó las lágrimas con la manga de su precaria túnica y desapareció del lugar.

_Si Harry Potter era la única esperanza... si un traidor como aquél era lo único que tenían... estaban completamente perdidos. Todos morirían. Era un hecho. _

- Vaya, tardaste menos de lo que esperaba – dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro al verla volver.

- Lo sabías, ¿verdad? - escupió temblorosa, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros - Maldito, bastardo, imbéc...

- ¿Te arrepentiste y vienes a hacer un trato de cooperación o qué? - interrumpió con hastío el encapuchado - No me hagas perder el tiempo.

- Haré un trato contigo siempre y cuando no le toques un pelo a mi familia, Malfoy – respondió decidida.

Él sonrió victorioso y se levantó de la banca.

- Perfecto. Entonces necesitarás una de éstas – afirmó, extrayendo del bolsillo de su túnica una máscara plateada – Nadie debe saber quién eres por ahora. Tu identidad debe ser un secreto.

Ella retrocedió al ver la máscara mortífaga y tuvo un momento de inseguridad.

- No mataré a nadie – se apresuró a declarar.

- No necesitarás matar.

- ¿Entonces qué deseas? – preguntó confundida.

Pero él no le respondió. Sencillamente la tomó del brazo para volver a aparecerse en su mansión.

- Ya lo verás pequeña Weasley… ya lo verás.

.

**&.&.&**

**.**

**&.&.**

**.**

**&**

**Continuará.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- En la estancia de los Greengrass: Parte 1.**

**.**

Se removió entre las sábanas buscando su frío cuerpo, pero ya no estaba recostado a su lado, aunque podía asegurar que él aún se encontraba dentro de su habitación; su aroma permanecía en el ambiente, clavado en sus fosas nasales, haciéndola sonreír inevitablemente al recordar sus caricias expertas, que habían dejado marcado cada trozo de su piel, la que por cierto, aún ardía de satisfacción.

Con pereza abrió los ojos y lo vió. Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, con el torso desnudo y un vaso de whisky en la mano, observando con expresión ausente algún punto del cielo que esa noche, sin luna ni estrellas, le ofrecía.

"_**Otra vez"**__, _suspiró para sí Pansy Parkinson, sabiendo de inmediato que ocurriría a continuación. Cada vez que Draco adquiría ese semblante melancólico, al día siguiente se comportaba como un verdadero cabrón, como si estuviera exorcizándose de algún dolor, castigándose por guardar aún sentimientos en el fondo de su pecho.

- Regresa a la cama, aún es temprano – susurró la pelinegra, palpando el colchón con suavidad.

Pero fue ignorada, y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Draco seguía abstraído bebiendo de su vaso, con su mente muy lejos de ahí, perdido en sus recuerdos.

.

"_Corría._

_Corría con tanta desesperación que no sentía como las ramas de los arbustos se le incrustaban en la piel, causándole pequeñas heridas que más tarde le escocerían con intensidad. _

_Había fallado estrepitosamente, y ahora sólo le restaba pedir misericordia al Señor Tenebroso. Para él y su familia. _

_- ¡Vamos, no te quedes atrás! - regañó Severus, desde unos metros más adelante – Tenemos que salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts para poder aparecernos. _

_- ¡No era necesario que lo hicieras, yo lo iba a asesinar! – mintió, tratando de alcanzarlo con las escasas energías que le quedaban en el cuerpo – Yo debía hacerlo, ¡Lo sabías!_

_- A mi no me engañas, Draco – jadeó el hombre reduciendo la velocidad – Le juré a tu madre que llevaría a cabo la misión si tú no podías._

_- ¡Te dije que lo iba a hacer! – exclamó furibundo – Era mi misión, ¡mía! _

_- Hablaremos más tarde de eso – sentenció Snape, parando en seco y afirmándolo del brazo – Ahora es tiempo de volver. Ya podemos hacerlo._

_Ambos se aparecieron justo en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy, lugar que Voldemort había señalado como su nuevo cuartel. Draco sudaba frío, de forma inconciente su rostro tiritaba, su estómago se retorcía y tenía las manos tan fuertemente empuñadas que las uñas le estaban marcando las palmas. _

_No quería entrar… no quería enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su fracaso. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de ahí, escapar de su apellido y de todo lo que su sangre significaba. Pero no podía. Su madre, lo único que realmente le importaba, estaba en peligro. ¡Por todos los demonios! Rogaba que ella se encontrara sana y salva._

_- Entremos – dijo Snape, tomando la iniciativa y caminando a la puerta._

_Draco asintió en silencio y caminó detrás de él. El aire que se respiraba adentro era tan denso, que debía hacer grandes esfuerzos para respirarlo. Ingresaron al gran salón, donde ya se encontraban todos los mortífagos reunidos en un círculo, rodeando al Señor Tenebroso que lo miraba con semblante inexpresivo. _

_- Joven Malfoy. Lo estábamos esperando – soltó con una macabra sonrisa en su serpentino rostro, antes de inclinar la varita en su dirección."_

_._

Draco Malfoy tomó el último sorbo de licor de su vaso y lo dejó en el marco de la ventana. Se levantó y se colocó una camisa en silencio, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación con el sigilo de un felino y una mueca de desagrado pintada en el rostro.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Pansy, incorporándose para seguirlo con la mirada.

- Llegó la hora de actuar – respondió sin mirar atrás, cerrándo la puerta tras de sí.

Recorrió el pasillo decidido, en búsqueda de la habitación que le habían asignado a la pequeña comadreja hacía dos semanas atrás, cuando ella había decidido cambiarse de bando y ayudar al enemigo aparentemente para proteger a su familia.

Cuando llegó a destino, entró sin avisar, provocándole un respingo a su dueña, que llegó a saltar de la impresión. Ginny estaba despierta, insomne, sentada en el borde su cama, pasándose la mano por el cabello compulsivamente, peinándolo con los dedos.

- ¿Acaso la princesa no puede dormir? – bromeó al verla - ¿No la han tratado lo suficientemente bien? ¿Tiene reclamos contra la administración?

- Púdrete, Malfoy- espetó ceñuda - ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

- Estoy en mi casa, no tengo porqué hacerlo – respondió indiferente – Sólo venía a informarte que debes prepararte, mañana te vas de viaje.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿A dónde? – atinó a preguntar.

- Italia.

- ¿Para qué?

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- contestó hastiado - Por ahora, solo confórmate con saber que partirán al amanecer.

- ¿Partirán? ¿Voy con alguien? – inquirió con algo de temor en la voz.

Él la miró con una expresión burlona en el rostro.

- ¿Acaso pensaste que te enviaría sola? Eres muy ingenua, Weasley – rió divertido - Vas con Zabini.

- ¡Ese puerco! ¡Ni pensarlo! – exclamó horrorizada.

- Cariño, no estás en posición de decidir nada – le explicó, sentándose al lado de ella - Por otro lado, él es el que mejor conoce el sector. ¿Acaso le tienes miedo? ¿Dónde quedó tu lado valiente, tu lado Gryffindor?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

- Sabes que no es por eso, no le tengo miedo a un incompetente como él – replicó hosca- No me gusta como me mira. Es un libidinoso.

- No te preocupes, no te pondrá un dedo encima.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – preguntó incrédula.

- Él podrá ser todo lo que quieras, pero jamás desobedece una orden. Menos si esa orden fue dada por mí.

Ginny se giró a observarlo para verificar la veracidad de sus palabras, sin embargo, al hacerlo se topó frente a frente con la cara del rubio, que estaba más cerca de lo que su concepto de "espacio personal" requería.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres? – soltó nerviosa, retrocediendo por instinto.

La mirada de él se ensombreció.

- Dime, Weasley, ¿Tanto te duele la traición de Potter para trabajar con el lado oscuro?

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! – exclamó ofuscada al escuchar el apellido de su "innombrable" personal – No preguntes idioteces.

Pero él no pretendía quedarse con las dudas.

- ¿Tanto te punza que se haya liado con la impura de Granger? – insistió, arrastrando las palabras.

- Di... dije que no te incumbe. – repitió alterada.

Él volvió a acortar la distancia y ladeó la cabeza.

- Quizás - continuó, ignorándola por completo - Y esto es una teoría, chica mandarina. Quizás ya desde antes estaban los dos juntos. Siempre han tenido una relación muy _especial_ ¿no? Era un secreto a voces que ambos tenían sus encuentros furtivos de medianoche, el clásico amor platónico entre dos mejores amigos... ¡Que lástima! Y pensar que tú los considerabas parte de tí.

- ¡Basta maldito! – gritó Ginny con los ojos acuosos – ¡Ya no me hables de ese par de traidores!

La pelirroja se tapó la cara para evitar que la viera llorar, sin embargo, Malfoy, deleitado por el poder de su lengua bipeda, se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurró al oido.

- ¿Ves, Weasley? ¿De qué sirve la amistad? Es sólo una palabra bonita, pero inútil. Al final, cada quien hace lo que le beneficia, ¿o no?

- Por favor, para… - sollozó ella, deslizándose por la cama hasta caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo – No sigas.

- Vamos, no llores – dijo él agachándose a su altura, acariciando sus cabellos rojizos con lentitud embriagadora – Algún día tenías que enterarte. Algún día tendrías que despertar de aquella burbuja infame en la que vivías – agregó, tomando delicadamente su mentón, para alzar su rostro y observarlo fijamente - La pregunta es… ¿querías despertar?

La mirada grisácea la hipnotizó por completo, enseñándole cosas que no quería ver. Quería olvidar, sacarse aquellos sentimientos del pecho que la hacían parecer tan débil, arrancarse los ojos para no derramar más lágrimas, inyectarse veneno y esperar dócil su muerte, la muerte de la Ginny que todos conocían… _¿Acaso era él la escapatoria? ¿Él podría matarla y hacerla renacer nuevamente?_

Ginny se acercó poco a poco, sin dejar de observar esos labios delgados y pálidos, dispuesta a sellar su pacto con el demonio a través de solo un beso, pero antes de que aquel contacto pudiera concretarse, Draco se levantó y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, dejándola confundida y avergonzada de sus actos.

- Duerme algo, Weasley. Que en ese estado no le sirves a nadie. – soltó con un tono autoritario, antes de desaparecer con su objetivo cumplido.

_Tentarla para luego dejar que su propia conciencia la torturara..._

.

* * *

_**.**_

Algunos rayos de sol se colaban por el espacio que dejaba libre las cortinas, dándole directo a los ojos, despertándolo. Parpadeó confundido antes de reaccionar. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y debía partir a una misión solo, por primera vez en años. No quería dejarla, pero llevarla consigo era aún más peligroso, y no quería arriesgar a lo único que mantenía sus esperanzas vivas de un futuro mejor. Así que con cuidado retiró su brazo izquierdo debajo del cuerpo de la castaña, abriendo y cerrando la mano para recuperar la movilidad perdida. Ella suspiró y siguió durmiendo, acurrucándose en el borde opuesto de la cama, dándole su libertad.

Harry llevaba algún tiempo durmiendo en la misma pieza que Hermione, pues se habían acostumbrado de tal forma a la mutua compañía que no podían conciliar el sueño solos. Aún no conversaban sobre la situación que estaban viviendo, _¿Qué eran?_ Harry podía apostar que ninguno de los dos lo tenía claro, sobretodo considerando que ella aún amaba a Ron, ya que nunca dejaba de llamarlo entre sueños…y ellos... ellos no habían llegado más allá que un par de besos.

Por su parte, él otra vez había soñado con Ginny. Por un momento, hace dos semanas atrás, podría haber jurado que su aroma se respiraba en el ambiente, aunque ese aroma pronto desapareció, dejándolo devastado_ ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Su nariz lo estaba engañando? _Eran las explicaciones más probables. Ginny no volvería, por más que su imaginación enfermiza la invocara, ella jamás regresaría, una parte de él estaba seguro de ello.

- ¿Ya te vas? – susurró Hermione, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Si – contestó abrazándola con delicadeza – Es necesario.

- Cuídate Harry, no te arriesgues innecesariamente.

- Creo que en estos momentos, yo debería decirte eso.

Ella sonrió.

- No tienes permiso para morirte – agregó severa, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para fijarlos en los de él - ¿Está claro?

- No te preocupes. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente – respondió, escondiendo la cara entre esos cabellos rebeldes – Por favor, no hagas nada hasta que yo vuelva.

- ¿Nada como qué?

Él frunció el ceño.

- No aparentes, sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Prométeme que no buscarás a Malfoy en mi ausencia.

- Harry...

- Prométemelo – la cortó, endureciendo la voz – No me moveré de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

Hermione dejó transcurrir un par de segundos en silencio, decidiendo que hacer _¿Pelear? ¿Ceder? ¿Mentir?_

- Está bien, como quieras – respondió finalmente, y él sonrió complacido.

_Sin embargo, lo que no sabía Harry era que ella no tenía la más mínima intención de cumplir su palabra...y que los eventos que esa misma tarde comenzarían llevarían a un camino sin retorno._

.

* * *

.

Ginny estaba lista para su viaje desde hace varias horas, pero no quiso ir al punto de encuentro hasta el último minuto. Su estómago se revolvía incómodo de solo pensar en la compañía que tendría que soportar en la supuesta misión; misión que aún no tenía idea de qué trataría, y sospechaba que seguiría en la ignorancia hasta el final. Al llegar la hora acordada, bajó emitiendo un sonoro suspiro, comenzando a dudar de los beneficios de su acuerdo con el hurón albino.

- Buenos días, preciosa – la saludó Zabini desde el final de la escalera, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones - ¿Como amaneciste?

- No me hables a menos que sea necesario.

- El buenos días es necesario, es una norma de educación, Ginny. – respondió socarronamente el moreno.

Ella lo observó indignada.

- Weasley para ti – corrigió ceñuda - ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

- Draco baja en un instante. ¿Acaso te gustan los rubios? Quizás si te demuestro los atributos de mi color, cambies de opinión. Todo lo que dicen de nosotros es verdad.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres un cerdo! – bufó exasperada, llevando ambas manos a la cadera - ¿Vas a hablarme estupideces durante todo el viaje?

- Si quieres dejamos las palabras de lado y nos vamos directo a la acción…

- Zabini – interrumpió secamente una tercera voz – Creo que te dije que no te metieras con ella.

Malfoy venía bajando las escaleras también a paso lento y con semblante mosqueado. Al parecer, al igual que la pelirroja, había pasado una pésima noche.

- No. Lo que me dijiste es que no podía tocarla, es distinto Draco – apuntó él a su favor – Además, si ella me lo pide, ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo?

- En tus sueños rata asquerosa – escupió Ginny más roja que su cabello.

- Prefiero el término cerdo.

- ¡Basta ambos! – ordenó Draco malhumorado- Tengo otras cosas que hacer más importantes que oírlos hablar sandeces.

- Es su culpa – murmuró Blaise, mirándola de reojo- No sé para qué se arregla tanto si no le va a sacar provecho.

- ¡Oye!

El mortífago gruñó antes de llamarles la atención .

- ¡Escuchen! Es sencillo lo que deben hacer, asi que pongan atención, que no quiero errores. Según el último reporte que recibí de nuestros aliados encubiertos, Nott se encontraría viviendo en un remoto lugar al norte de Italia. Tráiganmelo completo, tengo planes para él.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Blaise con un cierto dejo de decepción.

- Es suficiente. Él no será una presa fácil como otros, es un fuerte rival y probablemente te dará la batalla.

- ¿Y yo para qué voy? – preguntó Ginny confundida.

- Lo sabrás cuando llegues. – respondió alejándose de ambos.

En ese momento, una tropa de encapuchados hizo su aparición, entre los cuales se encontraba incluida Parkinson, que llevaba su clásica cara de anticipación previa a una batalla. Zabini frunció el ceño. Odiaba que lo excluyeran de la diversión.

- ¿Y ustedes a dónde van? – indagó.

- A negociar – respondió Pansy, guiñándole el ojo antes de salir del lugar.

.

* * *

_**.**_

La anciana los observaba sobre sus anteojos con una expresión desconfiada, como si estuviera evaluando las ventajas y desventajas de dar a conocer la valiosa información que poseía. Sin embargo, no podía echarlos de la reunión sin que eso se volviera un campo de batalla verbal, que probablemente terminaría perdiendo, considerando que Hermione y Alexander eran aurores respetados dentro del cuartel, y que por mucho que sus temores fueran fundados, estos no eran suficientes para marginarlos de las misiones.

Bufó rendida, cerrando brevemente los ojos para después volver a abrirlos con lentitud.

- Nos han informado de una reunión de mortífagos - soltó Mcgonagall seriamente.

- ¿Dónde? – se apresuró a preguntar Alexander, dejando de lado el cigarrillo que hace pocos segundos llevaba en los labios para centrar toda su atención en ella.

- En la estancia de los Greengrass, esta noche. Al parecer, quieren convencerlos de unirse a ellos por la fuerza. Es nuestra oportunidad de reducir a unos cuantos mortífagos, y quizás, atrapar alguno de los grandes.

- Yo voy – dijo Hermione decidida.

- ¿Estás segura? – replicó Minerva, a pesar de que ya se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – replicó ceñuda – Claro que iré.

- Yo también – informó Alex, apagando su cigarrillo – Aunque supongo que eso ya era obvio.

Minerva suspiró hondamente, observando a ambos muchachos alternativamente. No le gustaba para nada la actitud que los dos estaban llevando, pero tampoco podía exigirles otra cosa, ya que tanto Hermione como Alexander habían sido privados de un ser querido, y no cualquiera, sino el más importante en sus respectivas vidas…

En cierta forma, extrañaba a la antigua Hermione. A esa alumna preocupada de sus estudios y leal a sus amigos, que solía portar una gran sonrisa en el rostro y tenía una capacidad inaudita de racionalizar los problemas para tratar de solucionarlos. Pero esa chica prácticamente ya había desparecido, y estaba segura que si no fuese por el joven Potter, probablemente ya estaría convertida en una inferi o algo peor.

Se le partía el corazón cada vez que la veía sumergida en aquellos libros de artes oscuras o cuando, prácticamente, la notaba deambular como fantasma por la casa, con los músculos entumecidos de tanto entrenar.

- De acuerdo – dijo finalmente – Irán junto con otros diez aurores… y por favor, vuelvan con vida.

- Claro – respondió Alex sonriente – No puede ser de otra forma.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de ahínco y emoción. Tenía el presentimiento que dentro de aquel grupo, estaría precisamente el desgraciado hijo de puta de Malfoy, y si estaba en lo correcto, no dudaría en destrozarlo como la vil escoria que era.

.

* * *

.

Un grupo de ocho encapuchados estaba afueras de la estancia Greengrass, esperando el momento oportuno para ingresar.

Justo cuando el último rayo de sol desapareció, dando lugar a la noche, comenzaron a avanzar hacia la puerta, con las varitas desenfundadas y el rostro expuesto. No necesitaban máscaras con esa familia, después de todo, si algo salía mal las instrucciones eran bien precisas: debían asesinar a cada miembro de esa estirpe. Sin piedad. Sin contemplación.

- Pansy – dijo Draco en tono autoritario – Una vez adentro, debes examinar el lugar. No quiero enterarme tardíamente que son unos traicioneros y nos tendieron una emboscada, ¿Está claro?

- Como el agua – respondió ella, justo cuando el rubio elevaba la varita para entrar de una vez por todas.

La puerta principal fue derrumbada con un bien ejecutado _bombarda_, y acto seguido, todos los encapuchados entraron, causando pánico en los sirvientes de aquella casa. Pansy rápidamente se escabulló en dirección opuesta para revisar el lugar, mientras todos los habitantes se reunían donde había ocurrido la explosión, aterrados, a excepción del dueño de casa, que trataba de aparentar tranquilidad.

- ¡Pero que sorpresa! – exclamó teatralmente el Señor Greengrass, mientras descendía las escaleras - ¿A qué se debe este gran honor?

- Usted ya se lo debe imaginar.- respondió Draco jugando con su varita entre los dedos - Venimos a comprobar a quién pertenece su lealtad.

- ¿Mi lealtad? – repitió el hombre abriendo sus ojos exageradamente – Me ofende, joven Malfoy, mi lealtad está con su Señor.

- Pues no lo ha demostrado – rebatió el mortifago, logrando incomodarlo con su fría mirada gris – Ninguno de ustedes se ha unido a la causa, es más, han evitado por todos los métodos posibles verse involucrados en ella, ¿no será que tienen miedo? O quizás… ¿No creen que podamos salir victoriosos?

- No juegue conmigo, Malfoy. No les hemos hecho nada – se apresuró a aclarar el hombre, nervioso ante el peligro inminente que estaba experimentando - Sólo no quiero arriesgar a mi familia, pero nuestros ideales son los mismos que los de ustedes. No lo dude.

- Por favor, les juramos que no estamos traicionándolos – añadió la señora Greengrass, que descendió hasta llegar a su marido – Si necesitan más fuerzas, nosotros podemos unirnos, pero a nuestras hijas déjenlas fuera, no queremos que…

- No, mamá – interrumpió Daphne Greengrass, desde lo alto de la escalera, atando su bata con tranquilidad – No es necesario que hagas este espectáculo, no necesito que me cuides.

- ¡Pero, hija! –reclamó la mujer.

- Yo me uniré por esta familia, ¿Contentos? – soltó ceñuda la rubia, mientras bajaba cada peldaño con una elegancia aristocrática, hasta llegar al lado del mortífago – Tanto tiempo, Draco, desde el colegio que no te…

- ¡_Nox__**!**_ – gritó una voz ajena a los presentes.

La frase de Daphne no pudo llegar a su fin, pues el sonido de otra explosión inundó el lugar, alertando a los mortífagos, que de pronto vieron como salían de la nada un grupo de brujos, probablemente aurores, que con un hechizo oscurecieron todo, dejándolos indefensos y desconertados.

- ¡Traidores! – bramó Draco, afirmando del brazo a la muchacha, enterrándole la varita en el cuello - ¡Mentirosa! ¡Nos han tendido una trampa!

- ¡No! – gritó Daphne aterrorizada.- ¡Te lo juro, no sabíamos nada!

Los señores Greengrass gritaban desesperados, tratando de encontrar a sus hijas en la oscuridad, pero la invocación de una maldición asesina por la voz que reconocieron como la de Malfoy, y el consecuente sonido de un bulto caer al piso, les heló la sangre.

- ¡Hija! – gritaba desesperadamente la señora Greengrass tanteando la oscuridad con las manos, hasta que su pie chocó contra algo - ¡Oh no, por Merlín no! – gemía, agachándose a la altura del cuerpo que ahí yacía… el cuerpo de Daphne. Su hija.

Pero no pudo llorarla mucho, ya que pronto se unió a ella.

Un rayo verde la impactó por la espalda, dejándola con el grito desgarrador atorado en la garganta, muriendo junto a su querida hija mientras la sostenía en un abrazo maternal que no se rompió a pesar de la muerte.

Por su parte, el señor Greengrass corría sin dirección presupuestada, buscando a su familia, tratando de salvarla inútilmente, hasta chocar con un cuerpo delgado que reconoció al instante.

- ¿Astoria? – inquirió, tratando de distinguirla en la oscuridad - ¡Astoria! ¡Hija mía! Ayúdame a buscar a tu madre y a tu hermana, ¡pronto! antes que…

El cuerpo del hombre cayó de espaldas, impactado por un _avada_ perfectamente ejecutado por la que tenía la apariencia de su propia hija, su propia sangre, pero que en realidad, no lo era.

_Aunque él no lo supo, ni siquiera al momento de morir. _

.

* * *

.

Pansy estaba revisando cada metro que componía esa casa, completamente encantada con los artefactos curiosos que iba encontrando a su paso. Al parecer, aquella familia tenía una fuerte afición por los objetos encantados, y _¡qué decir de las pócimas!_, en el salón de estudios se encontraba una vitrina repleta de frasquitos con diversos contenidos; _Amortentia, Veritaserum, Poción multijugos,_ entre otros, exquisitamente etiquetados y agrupados según su utilidad.

Hubiera estado en ese lugar por horas, sin embargo, el sonido de unos pasos en el techo la alertó de problemas. "_**No estamos solos"**_ pensó molesta. No tenía ánimos de entrar en una batalla y mancharse de sangre, menos aún de discutir con Draco, ya que probablemente, él se desquitaría con ella al no preveer que tenían compañía adicional.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – inquirió súbitamente una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra! _– gritó por instinto la mortífaga, viendo como una muchacha se desplomaba en el piso, completamente inerte.

Se acercó con cautela y giró el cuerpo para horrorizarse con el resultado de su impulsividad. Era el retoño de los Greengrass, Astoria, quien tenía la cara tan pálida como un fantasma y cuyos signos vitales habían desaparecido por completo.

- Mierda – masculló dando un fuerte pisotón contra el piso – Ahora sí que las negociaciones se jodieron. A menos que...

Se levantó con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y abrió la vitrina que tenía al frente, extrayendo de ella un frasquito de _poción multijugos_. Volvió al cuerpo de la muchacha y le quitó sin delicadeza un par de cabellos para llevar a cabo su nuevo plan. Por unos momentos sería Astoria Greengrass, la que tristemente terminaría asesinada por accidente por un grupo de aurores exaltados, que en plena lucha no pudieron distinguir entre los inocentes y el enemigo. Eso la libraría de culpas. Al menos, frente a los suyos.

- Perfecto – murmuró para sí, bebiendo de la pócima, sintiendo como su cuerpo iba mutando en el de la rubia.

No quiso quitarse la túnica que llevaba para que sus colegas pudieran reconocerla, y supo que estaba de suerte cuando notó que su cuerpo era muy similar al de la muchacha, ya que las prendas se adherían a la perfección en su nueva humanidad.

- Es hora de actuar – pensó en voz alta saliendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose al lugar de la acción, donde ya había escuchado los clásicos gritos de pelea.

A penas llegó, una maldición asesina la rozó en el brazo, logrando erizarle todos los pelos. Pudo distinguir a su autor, que la miraba fijamente, con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Amycus. Quiso gritarle que estaba equivocado, que era ella, Pansy, sin embargo, no podía si quería llevar a cabo su plan a la perfección. Ese maldito de Amycus si que era un idiota. _¿Acaso no veía que llevaban el mismo uniforme? _Se suponía que los mortífagos tenían la visión entrenada para la oscuridad, pero Amycus nunca se había caracterizado por ser bien dotado que digamos.

"_**Oh, oh" **_pensó alarmada al ver como el mortífago volvía a alzar la varita en su contra, pronunciando aquellas palabras tan trilladas para ese entonces.

Sintió como algo o alguien tiraba de su brazo, protegiéndola del encapuchado, escondiéndola detrás de una armadura y aprisionándola con su cuerpo, evitando que el rayo verde la impactara en el pecho. Y aunque ella ya estaba preparada para realizar alguna maniobra evasiva, su salvador fue más rápido.

- ¿Está bien, señorita?

Esa voz tan profunda le provocó escalofríos. Con lentitud abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su salvador, justamente a quien hace semanas atrás trató de asesinar. El auror. El mismo que logró esquivar su maldición asesina en la redada era el que ahora la salvaba, sin saber ni sospechar que bajo la apariencia de Astoria Greengrass en realidad se encontraba una mortífiga, la misma que redujo a todos sus compañeros hace tiempo atrás.

"_**Irónico" **_pensó Pansy aún con la respiración agitada, mientras el muchacho se ponía de escudo entre ella y Amycus.

- ¿Está bien? – repitió sin bajar la varita, que apuntaba con decisión al enemigo.

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien – contestó ella atropelladamente - ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó con voz inocente, tenía que averiguar quien era él. Debía hacerlo.

- No es el momento de presentaciones – contestó Alex concentrado en el encapuchado que tenía al frente - _¡Depulso!_

Amycus salió despedido por los aires, chocando contra la pared y quedando inconciente en el suelo, mientras Pansy se aferraba a la espalda del muchacho, emulando a una doncella en peligro y asustadiza, tan divertida con la situación que se contenía las ganas de partirse de la risa.

- Sálvame – le susurró al oído, rozando brevemente los labios contra su lóbulo, logrando que él diera un respingo y se pusiera tan tenso como una tabla.

Fue en ese momento que Pansy encontró algo más divertido que matar a quien se le había escapado de las manos. Así que decidió que lo destruiría de otra forma… en la apariencia de otra mujer.

.

* * *

_**.**_

"_**¿Dónde diablos se metió?" **_Se preguntó Hermione molesta, buscando con la mirada a Alexander, que hace unos minutos había desaparecido de su lado y aún no había regresado. Quería pensar que estaba vivo, pero las actuales circunstancias eran demasiado oscuras, y ella misma estaba en grave peligro de no volver completa al cuartel.

De pronto, una corriente helada se coló por su espalda y le erizó la piel. No tenía que girarse para saber quién se encontraba detrás de ella. El olor increíblemente lo delataba. Con lentitud se volteó para enfrentarlo, fundiendo su mirada en aquellos ojos metálicos e inhumanos que destellaron maldad al verla.

- Granger, que conveniente – siseó Draco elevando su varita con gracia.

- Malfoy, no puedo estar más de acuerdo.- respondió ella secamente, apuntando directo a su pecho.

- ¿Y dónde está el rajado?

- Mira quién habla de rajado… - murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera, pero él no pareció inmutarse con la burla.

En cierta forma, él amaba su cicatriz. Le recordaba quién era y cuál era su misión.

- ¿No me digas que Potter ya te abandonó también? – inquirió malicioso, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada que en cualquier otra circunstancia y época, hubiera encontrado atractiva.

Hermione como respuesta frunció el ceño, al punto de formar una sola ceja arriba de sus ojos, pensando en mil y un insultos que arrojarle a aquél proyecto de persona. Pero no podía, tanto era su rencor que ninguna palabra era suficiente. Sólo las acciones valían la pena, porque quería dejarlo varios metros bajo tierra, y en lo posible, hacerlo gritar hasta el cansancio. Que rogara por su patética existencia, que maldijera su estirpe y la estúpida sangre de la cual estaba tan orgulloso.

_Quería que dejara de respirar... y él deseaba lo mismo de ella._

Los hechizos iluminaban brevemente sus rostros, lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran contemplar el odio que irradiaban los ojos de su enemigo, y en cierta manera, de una forma muy retorcida, eso le resultaba excitante al mortífago.

- ¿Últimas palabras? – dijo finalmente la castaña.

- Sí, sólo una- respondió desvaneciendo la sonrisa de su rostro, hasta formar una mueca de asco - _¡Crucio!_

La luz roja fue esquivada con facilidad por la auror, que ya se esperaba un ataque traicionero de esa calaña. Con rapidez, retornó a su posición de ataque, moviendo la muñeca con seguridad y aplomo.

_- ¡Crucio! – _gritó ella, logrando impactar al mortífago, que no fue lo suficientemente rápido y dejó escapar la varita.

Malfoy comenzó a retorcerse en el piso de dolor, sintiendo como sus huesos se rompían en mil astillas, y estas se enterraban en todo su cuerpo, lacerándola en infinitos cortes que atravesaban las tres capas de piel. Pero no gritó. No le daría ese gusto a la sangre sucia. Por otro lado, había recibido peores maldiciones.

Lo que sí le intrigaba, era sólo una pregunta. "_**¿Desde cuándo la sangre sucia podía lanzar un perfecto crucio?" **_Mucho rencor debía guardar dentro de su impura existencia. La otrora intachable Granger estaba podrida de odio, él había sido el causante de su perversión, y en cierta medida, le enorgullecía saberlo.

Cuando la tortura finalizó, Draco escupió sangre y la limpió con la manga de su túnica, levantando su grisácea mirada a la causante de todo y dibujando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, _sangre sucia_? – soltó burlón.

- No. Eso es sólo el principio. – respondió inexpresiva, aún con la varita empuñada.

- ¿Qué esperas? Muéstrame lo que tienes – alentó con los ojos brillantes, emocionado con la nueva Granger.

- No hasta que te levantes.

- ¿Demasiado recta para atacar a alguien desarmado? - inquirió con asco.

- Exacto. No soy como tú. Cuando te mate, quiero que sepas que fue porque te vencí en un duelo sin trampas. – respondió, indicándole con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba la varita de él – Tómala y prepárate.

Él entrecerró los ojos, sentía que su sangre hervía de puro recor.

- Tu estúpido honor te llevará a la muerte y tu condenada valentía no servirá de nada, Granger. – dijo, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor al levantarse y caminar un par de pasos para coger su varita – No tendré contemplaciones contigo.

- Nadie te ha pedido que las tengas. Tan solo apúrate, que quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Pero lo que Hermione no se esperaba, era que él se lanzara contra su cuerpo, arrojándola al suelo y atrapándola bajo de él. Ella se removía desesperada, tratando de quitárselo de encima, mientras él la observaba divertido desde las alturas, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo interno de la túnica para tener ambas manos a disposición y atrapar con ellas las muñecas de la muchacha a la altura de su cabeza.

- ¿Ves? – espetó en una carcajada – Ya eres mía.

Al escuchar esa frase, _"ya eres mía",_ el corazón de la castaña comenzó a palpitar desaforadamente. Tenía miedo, pero también rabia. Mucha rabia. Empleaba todas sus fuerzas para soltar el agarre del mortífago, pero él no parecía inmutarse con sus intentos. Para él, era como si estuviera sosteniendo a una muñeca, completamente a su disposición.

- Ahora, si me permites – dijo, juntando las muñecas de la aurora para afirmarlas con una sola mano – Creo que ya no necesitarás esto.

Con la mano libre, Draco tomó la varita de su enemiga y la partió en dos sin el mayor esfuerzo, mientras Hermione sentía como sus ojos se estaban ensombreciendo indescriptiblemente, como si se estuviera hundiendo en la oscuridad misma. Su interior estaba acumulando una potente energía negativa, la suficiente como para poder tener un segundo round con el maldito mortífago.

- ¡Te odio! – le escupió furiosa y con una voz gutural, liberándo una de sus rodillas para enterrársela justo en la entrepierna.

Su enemigo retrocedió profiriendo un aullido mientras ella se levantaba desesperada y comenzaba a escapar cojeando, buscando una salida o algún escondite para recuperar fuerzas. Quería matarlo, _¡Por Merlín que quería hacerlo! _Pero no era estúpida, y sin varita, tenía todas las de perder.

Por su parte Malfoy estaba rojo de furia, y con mucho esfuerzo se incorporó, maldiciendo una y otra vez desde el tatarabuelo de Granger hasta al propio Señor Tenebroso.

- Dónde estás, dónde estás- murmuraba mirando en todas direcciones, mientras los muertos caían a su alrededor - ¡No te escondas maldita sangre sucia! ¡Morirás tarde o temprano!

Fue entonces que una sonrisa macabra iluminó su rostro al encontrar a su presa, corriendo por los pasillos del segundo piso de la casa a una velocidad bastante reducida. Al parecer, una de sus piernas estaba herida.

- Te tengo – pensó el mortífago en voz alta.

Con una agilidad inusitada subió los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos, evitando uno que otro cuerpo que se encontraba tumbado en los peldaños. Alcanzándola en pocos segundos, atrapándola del antebrazo y hundiendo con violencia los dedos en su piel.

- ¡Granger! ¿Por qué huyes de mí, querida? - preguntó con ironía, tratando de incitarla - ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No – respondió la castaña, girándose para encararlo con decisión – No le tengo miedo a un bastardo.

El mortífago sonrió con sus palabras. Le encantaba que luchara a pesar de que prácticamente estuviera muerta.

- Pero lo tendrás, no lo dudes - soltó antes de girar el agarre para botarla al piso en una llave que casi le quebró el brazo - ¿Realmente creías que podrías derrotarme estúpida? ¿Qué una sangre sucia como tú era contrincante para mí? – siseó, levantándola a continuación para empujarla contra la pared, haciéndola rebotar en ella.

- Tarde o temprano caerán, Malfoy – replicó aguantando un gemido, demasiado aturdida para abrir los ojos – Ustedes serán vencidos, no puede ser de otra forma.

Él negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

- Sigue soñando, inmunda, porque hasta aquí llegó tu intervención – espetó apuntándola con su varita directamente al corazón- Gracias por intentarlo de todos modos, _¡Avad...!_

Hermione tensó los dientes tratando de idear una solución de último minuto. "_**Piensa carajo, ¡Piensa!"**_ Se reprochó, pues debía hacer algo o su venganza se quedaría a medias. Y no podía morir. No todavía. Menos ahora.

Fue en ese momento que vio la silueta de Alexander acercarse a toda velocidad, seguido por alguien a quien no pudo reconocer. Solo bastó una mirada de ella para que el muchacho entendiera y le lanzara su propia varita para que pudiera defenderse. Ella ya le había dicho que Draco Malfoy era suyo, y como entendia su predicamento a la perfección, prefirió darle la herramienta para que ella misma pudiera deshacerse de aquel mortífago.

_Ella no se lo perdonaría si se entrometía en su venganza, como él no le perdonaría que se entrometiera en la propia…_

Con reflejos adquiridos por los constantes entrenamientos, Hermione agarró la varita en el aire y de inmediato la enterró en el pálido cuello del mortífago, antes que terminara de conjurar la maldición asesina, que quedó a medio pronunciar.

- ¿Decías? – soltó Hermione con un brillo particular en los ojos, notando como Malfoy se tensaba de ira al verse amenazado.

.

**&.&.&**

**.**

**&.&.**

**.**

**&.**

**Continuará. **


	6. Chapter 6

**6.- En la estancia de los Greengrass: Parte 2.**

**.**

Un encapuchado de piel gris caminaba ansioso de un lado a otro frente a una gran chimenea, esperando la llegada de alguien importante. Cada vez que tenía dudas acerca del éxito de sus planes, viajaba sólo a aquel lugar tan apartado del mundo, para entrevistarse con la única persona que el mago más tenebroso podía respetar a parte de él mismo: Cupidine.

Lo conoció en su juventud, cuando aún se llamaba Tom Ryddle. Era un eterno anciano que vivía cerca de su orfanato y que podía decirte el futuro casi como un oráculo griego. A él le indicó los caminos precisos para llegar a ser lo que estaba predestinado: Lord Voldemort. Nadie lo sabía, ni él permitiría que se supiese, pero aprendió a confiar en la capacidad de vislumbrar el futuro que tenía aquel sujeto, a pesar de que irónicamente, no poseía ojos.

No sabía si estaba de su lado, pero Voldemort intuía que Cupidine no trabajaba para nadie. Solo para el destino, y su misión era interpretarlo. Lástima que cuando le advirtió de su caída en la primera guerra, aún antes de la existencia de la profecía, no escuchó sus sabios consejos, terminado completamente aniquilado y destruido. Pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error, y hasta ahora, su confianza había dado frutos.

_Luego de conseguir un cuerpo en el cual materializarse, Voldemort se empeñó en la búsqueda de aquel que podría, nuevamente, llevarlo a la victoria a través de sus consejos y advertencias. Sin embargo, el viejo Cupidine había desaparecido, como si jamás hubiese existido. Nadie sabía de su paradero, y eso lo irritaba de sobremanera._

_Después de un año completo de búsqueda, logró obtener ciertos datos que hicieron posible trazar un mapa para encontrarlo. Fue entonces que llegó a aquella casa en ruinas, en los confines del medio oriente, demostrando que si se proponía algo, lo obtenía. _

_Cuando entró, Cupidine ya lo esperaba en el comedor, sentado en una de aquellas roídas sillas, chocando la yema de los dedos contra la madera._

_- Sabía que vendrías – soltó sonriéndole._

_- Entonces ya sabes lo que me costó encontrarte...¿por qué demonios te viniste para acá? – espetó molesto._

_- El anciano le ofreció asiento con el brazo, y él, que aún no sentía su nuevo cuerpo completamente firme, aceptó._

_- ¿Qué quieres saber Tom? – indagó Cupidine, ignorando la pregunta con un tono de voz amable y paternal. _

_- Eso tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie – contestó impaciente._

_- El futuro aún es incierto... – dijo tranquilamente el anciano - Hay decisiones que todavía no se han tomado, acciones que no se han realizado. _

_- Pero ¿Cómo puedo adelantarme? ¿Cómo puedo inclinar las cosas a mi favor? – inquirió ansioso. _

_- El hijo de tu mano derecha. Ahí está la clave._

_- ¿El hijo de Malfoy? – preguntó atónito, ante lo cual, el anciano solo asintió – Sólo es un muchacho insignificante. Burdo, soberbio y cobarde, ¿cómo podría ser la clave?_

_- Una de las múltiples posibilidades que ofrece el futuro, la más favorable para tus planes, lo muestra como la mejor carta dentro de tu mazo. Si lo entrenas apropiadamente, será tu general más poderoso, letal y efectivo. A él podrás confiarle tu ejercito y te podrá llevar a la gloria... o a la destrucción._

_- Explícate – soltó autoritariamente Voldemort, perdiendo la escasa paciencia que poseía._

_- Debes quitarle lo que lo hace humano. Arrebatarle cualquier clase de sentimientos que pueda albergar en su pecho. Volverlo insensible, cruel y despiadado, que te respete, pero que no te odie, sólo así podrás evitar que..._

_- ¿...Qué? – instó a continuar. _

_- Caiga en la tentación. El fruto prohibido será su mayor sed, y una vez que lo identifique, no descansará hasta obtenerlo, pudiendo llegar a traicionarte por ello. _

_El rostro serpentino del mago se tensó. El viejo jamás se había equivocado, y su mente retorcida tenía la certeza de que esta no era la excepción. Sin decir palabra de agradecimiento, salió del lugar y al instante se apareció en la mansión Malfoy, exigiendo la comparecencia de la dueña de casa._

_Narcissa se presentó de inmediato, y a pesar de que su semblante parecía tranquilo, él sabía a la perfección de que por dentro sufría de un miedo incontrolable. Después de todo, ¿Quién no lo tendría?_

_- Tan distinguida como siempre – halagó, tomando su mano para depositarle un beso en ella - ¿Cómo está Lucius?_

_- Horrible – confesó la rubia en un hilo de voz – Azkaban no es precisamente un buen lugar para vivir...¿Cuándo lo sacará de ahí Mi Señor?_

_- ¿Quién dijo que haría tal cosa?- soltó divertido - ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? _

_- ¡Pero Mi Señor! – reclamó horrorizada - ¡No puede dejarlo ahí! ¡Se va a morir!_

_- Eso, querida – dijo mientras caminaba rodeándola, mirándola de arriba a abajo – Es su problema, su error y por eso... debería haberlo matado – la mujer se quebró en esos instantes, y comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo, evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos – Pero, para que seas testigo de lo magnánimo que puedo llegar a ser... le daré a tu familia una posibilidad de redimirse. _

_En los ojos de Narcissa centelló un brillo de esperanza, pero no pronunció palabra, esperó que continuara, pues nunca sabía que esperar de aquel sujeto, y no quería confiarse antes de tiempo. _

_- Necesito que tu hijo cumpla una misión para mí. A decir verdad, dos._

_- ¿Draco? ¡Pero sólo tiene dieciséis años! – gimió ella, sintiendo como toda su realidad se destruía inevitablemente. _

_- Quiero que se inicie como mortífago antes de volver a Hogwarts – continuó ignorando el tono lastimero de su interlocutora – y que encuentre una manera de que podamos entrar al castillo, antes de finalizar el año... ¡ah! También debe asesinar a Dumbledore, si quiere que le perdone la vida a su padre, a su madre... y a él mismo, claro está – agregó como si lo último no tuviera la más mínima importancia._

_La mujer sintió que se ahogaba en lo más profundo del océano, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus ojos azules. No había forma de salvación... esta vez los Malfoy, la familia de sangre pura más antigua del mundo mágico, estaba condenada a la extinción..._

La llegada del anciano interrumpió sus recuerdos, devolviéndolo al presente. Voldemort no entendía cómo después de tantos años, lucía igual que siempre, con su espalda encorvada y su pelo largo y blanco, ayudándose de un bastón de madera para poder caminar.

- Estás en peligro muchacho – dijo mientras se acercaba a él con dificultad – Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? Lamento que tuvieras que viajar hasta aquí, pero no hay nada nuevo que yo pueda decirte.

- ¿Por qué no?- siseó molesto.

- Aún no es posible afirmar lo que ocurrirá. El futuro está débil, cambiando constantemente. En un minuto estás venciendo... en el otro, te estás muriendo.

- ¡No es posible! – vociferó con rabia - ¡Yo venceré, y lo sabes viejo de pacotilla!

- No te engañes Tom. Tu carta ganadora se está escurriendo de tus dedos, y aún no te percatas.

Un gato arrabalero que paseaba por la casa fue atacado por un rayo verde, producto de la ira que estaba experimentando el Señor Tenebroso. Había hecho de todo para controlar a Malfoy, y si lo miraba objetivamente, él no parecía haberlo traicionado... entonces, ¿A qué se refería el condenado Cupidine?

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

- ¿Decías?

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó por completo al verse amenazado por la varita de su enemiga. ¿En qué momento se desconcentró y la dejó obtener una? Al principio, creía que asesinarla sería pan comido, sin embargo la tarea cada vez se tornaba más complicada, al punto de que con cada encuentro, ella se volvía aún mejor contrincante... y peligrosa.

Se arriesgaría, después de todo, él tenía mayor experiencia asesinando a gente de la que ella pudiera imaginar. Su imperdonable la impactaría antes que el de Granger, pues estaba seguro ser más rápido, y más letal. Sus ojos lanzaban dagas que trataban de destruirla con la mirada, pero ella no parecía inmutarse. Su mentón estaba altivo, y su boca cerrada en una línea, esperando que él atacara primero... O quizás, evaluando la posibilidad de hacerlo ella.

_**No Draco, déjalos por ahora, tengo una idea** _retumbó en sus pensamientos. Los ojos grises del mortífago recorrieron el lugar buscando a la única persona que podía comunicarse telepáticamente con él, y que misteriosamente, no había visto alrededor. Su mirada se posó en la acompañante del auror que estaba por sobre el hombro de Granger, identificando de inmediato aquellos ojos azules, fríos y decididos, que sólo podían pertenecer a una persona: Pansy.

Sonrió.

No tenía la menor idea que hacía ella en el cuerpo de Astoria Greengrass, pero cualquiera que fueran sus motivos, de seguro había un plan lo suficientemente macabro que lo deleitaría hasta el orgasmo. Ella podía ser muy maquiavélica cuando quería, y no se podía esperar menos, después de saber quien fue su maestro; él mismo.

_**¿Qué se siente estar en el cuerpo de alguien a quien odiaste durante muchos años?**_ respondió burlonamente, tratando de aparentar que su atención estaba fija en aquella que empuñaba la varita contra su cuello.

_**Ni me lo menciones** _bufó Pansy, frunciendo levemente el ceño _**No me agrada en lo más mínimo, sobretodo considerando que te revolcaste con ella más de una vez... ¿Qué le viste a esta desabrida?** _

_**Nada en especial, solo momentos de diversión, pues de Santa no tenía un ápice... Eres demasiado celosa Parkinson** _respondió mientras taladraba con la mirada a su enemiga, que aún se mantenía inmóvil.

_**Sólo con lo que es mío**_

_**Yo no le pertenezco a nadie** _

- Malfoy, no sé en que planeta andas, pero o retiras esa varita o te mato – amenazó Hermione decidida.

- Creo que te equivocas. Porque retirándola o no, en ambos casos la que muere eres tú – replicó entrecerrando los ojos

**¡**_**No!. Déjalos. Confía en mí** _retumbó nuevamente en su cerebro la voz de Pansy.

_**¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?** _espetó molesto.

_**Sí. No lo dudes.** _aseguró ella, sintiendo como Alexander se removía a su lado, aguantando las ganas de intervenir **_Vete, yo me las arreglo_**

- Malfoy, no lo volveré a repetir – insistió la castaña – Te voy a matar si no quitas esa varita... aunque pensándolo bien, te mataré de todas formas.

- Me gustaría verte intentándolo – contestó burlonamente.

_**Esta bien Pansy... te dejaré hacerlo a tú manera** _respondió finalmente Draco, ante lo cual, ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisita que pasó inadvertida para Alexander **_Pero... sólo respecto de ese sujeto que tienes al lado. La sangre sucia es mía_**

Todo lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido para que un ojo humano pudiera detectarlo con claridad. Draco agarró con la mano libre el brazo de Hermione y desapareció con ella, dejando a los otros dos espectadores, observando el lugar donde antes se encontraban dos cuerpos... y que ahora estaba vacío.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Dos encapuchados se escurrían felinamente entre los árboles, sin provocar ruido ni siquiera con sus respiraciones. La noche los protegía en su manto, y la luna a penas alumbraba su camino, que estaba lleno de piedras, maleza, desniveles y descensos.

- Llegamos – informó el moreno, sacando la máscara plateada para colocarla en su rostro.

Ginny asintió en silencio y se colocó la máscara también, completamente nerviosa. Era su primera misión en el bando opuesto, y aunque dijo que no mataría a nadie, había una alta probabilidad de que terminara haciéndolo de todas formas para defenderse... y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Zabini acortó los metros que lo separaban de aquella casa de madera, y tuvo que hacerle señas a la pelirroja para que comenzara a hacer lo mismo. Se asomaron por una de las ventanas y ahí lo vieron. Theodore Nott cenaba a la luz de las velas, acompañado de una mujer a quien no pudieron identificar por encontrarse de espaldas. El rostro del muchacho se veía dichoso, y bebía de su sopa pacíficamente, sin esperar en sus más horrendas pesadillas lo que vendría.

Sin aguantar más, Blaise derrumbó de un hechizo la puerta, y lo aturdió antes de que su víctima pudiera reaccionar. La mujer que lo acompañaba brincó de su silla para ayudarlo, susurrando su nombre mientras acariciaba tiernamente su rostro. Sin embargo, el mortífago de dos zancadas llegó a ella, y la empujó lejos, haciéndose del cuerpo del muchacho, cargándolo por sobre el hombro.

Fue en ese instante que Ginny la reconoció, y una ola de pánico se extendió por su cuerpo.

- ¿Luna? – musitó en un hilo de voz, ante lo cual, la rubia la miró confundida, tratando de adivinar quien se encontraba detrás de la máscara.

Pero pronto fue aturdida por el mortifago, quien sin dudarlo, la hechizó a pesar de estar distraída y desarmada.

- Mátala – ordenó Zabini.

- ¡Estás loco! – chilló Ginny escandalizada – Es mi amiga, no puedo hacerlo. ¡No le ha hecho mal a nadie!

- Es tú culpa – espetó él– Probablemente reconoció tu voz, y nadie puede saber quien eres, no aún – añadió, apuntando con su varita el cuerpo inconsciente de Luna.

- ¡No, por favor! – gimió, tomando de la túnica al moreno – Déjala en paz... por favor... ella no... lo que quieras... pero ella no...

Zabini se quitó la máscara con un movimiento de varita, dejando a la vista sus ojos verdes, que tenían un brillo peculiar, y que le provocó más de un escalofrío a la pelirroja.

- ¿Lo que quiera? – repitió seductoramente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus gruesos labios.

- Sí

- ¿No te vas a arrepentir?

- No.

El moreno volvió a colocarse la mascara y le dio la espalda, avanzando un par de pasos hasta el marco de la puerta de entrada.

- Entonces, volvamos rápido – dijo sin mirar atrás, acomodando el cuerpo de Theodore en su hombro – Estoy ansioso por cobrar mi recompensa.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Harry tardó menos de lo que esperaba en encontrar el lugar señalado. Su corazón latía ansioso, pues desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y en cierta forma, él era su única familia. Lo único que quedaba de ella...

No demoró en aparecer desde otro extremo de la calle, la silueta de un hombre alargado y delgado, que caminaba mirando el piso y cuyo semblante estaba bastante maltraído.

- ¡Remus! – gritó Harry emocionado, sin poder evitar echarse a correr como un chiquillo a su encuentro, y abrazarlo con firmeza.

- Harry...- esbozó el licántropo conmovido – Yo también te extrañé mucho – agregó, revolviéndole el cabello con la mano.

- Ya creía que Greyback te había asesinado – musitó separándose lentamente de él, con la cabeza cabizbaja.

- No. El aún no se da cuenta que no estoy de su lado como cree.

- No me gusta que estés de infiltrado... ¡Hace meses que no sabíamos de ti! ¡Ni siquiera podíamos asegurar de que estuvieras vivo!.- reclamó el muchacho.

- Lo siento. No pude contactarme antes con ustedes, mil disculpas por ello – respondió Lupin con pesar – Pero como ves ahora pude, y estoy bien. De hecho, pude informarle a Minerva de la redada a los Greengrass, y eso me permitió verte, ya que Greyback abandonó la guarida para asistir, aunque dudo que llegue a tiempo, salió con bastante retraso y...

- ¿Redada de los Greengrass? – cortó con un mal presentimiento - ¿Qué dijo Mcgonagall al respecto?

- Que enviaría un escuadrón para enfrentarlos ... ¿por qué preguntas?- inquirió extrañado.

- ¿Sabes quienes fueron? – insistió con la garganta seca.

- Por lo que recuerdo de lo que me dijo Minerva, fue Smith, Hart, Mclaggen, Bones, Bleu... ¿quién más? ¡ah! También Hermione, ¿por qué preguntas?

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció notablemente, y Remus supo que había dicho algo terrible, pero no podía identificar qué. El muchacho comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mientras su cuerpo se tensó, y sus ojos demostraban profunda preocupación.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo al fin - Lamento que nuestro reencuentro durara tan poco, pero no puedo quedarme un segundo más. Cuídate por favor, no dejes que te atrapen – agregó dándole un último abrazo.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – preguntó preocupado el licántropo - ¿Qué te perturba?

- Hermione. Sabía que no podía dejarla sola.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Miró a su alrededor pero nada había, más que un par de árboles y algunas piedras. Solo al frente se encontraba su enemigo, que la miraba divertido con los ojos brillosos, ansioso por trenzarse a muerte sin piedad con ella.

A la distancia, pudo divisar la casa de los Greengrass y supo que no habían llegado muy lejos.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – preguntó ceñuda.

- No quería que nadie nos interrumpiera – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Hay que acabar con esto de una buena vez.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo ella, caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de apuntarlo - ¿Jugarás limpio?

- ¿Es necesario que responda eso? – inquirió Draco sonriéndole de lado.

- Me lo imaginaba – bufó molesta, tratando de parpadear lo menos posible para no perderlo de vista – No esperaba más de ti.

Hermione lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y el mentón bien en alto, mientras que por su cerebro desfilaron mil imágenes, mil formas de asesinarlo, de hacerlo pagar por la muerte de Ron, y de tantos otros conocidos y amigos de la Orden del Fénix. Draco reconoció a la perfección esa mirada, pues se la había visto reflejada tantas veces en su propio espejo, y de alguna forma extraña, simpatizó con ella, entendiendo sus ardientes deseos por verlo bajo tierra.

- Deja de aparentar Granger, jamás podrás ser tan perversa como yo – soltó finalmente en una carcajada – Llevo años en ese negocio.

- La antigüedad no te asegura nada – replicó ella duramente – Y no hay mejor combustible que el odio, ni mejor maestro que la venganza...

Un hechizo no verbal lo hizo volar por los aires, estrellándolo derechamente en contra de un árbol, que le conmocionó cada músculo de su espalda. Con dificultad se puso de pie, fulminando a la aurora con la mirada.

- ¡Maldición Granger! – bramó tocando su hombro para colocarlo en su lugar - ¿No podías avisar que empezábamos a machacarnos?

- Yo tampoco te aseguré que jugaría limpio – respondió ella, lanzando otro hechizo no verbal de su varita, pero que Draco logró esquivar por escasos centímetros – Aprendes rápido.

- Perra.

Draco desapareció de ahí y volvió a aparecer a espaldas de la muchacha, pero ella ya había caído una vez en ese truco, por lo que ya lo estaba esperando. Sin embargo, lo que no esperó, fue verse rodeada por cuatro Malfoys que la observaban con un aire victorioso.

- ¿Qué mier...? – alcanzó a esbozar desconcertada.

- Esos modales señorita – dijeron los rubios negando con la cabeza – Que seas una impura no te permite ser grosera.

- ¡Dime cual de todos eres! – exigió furiosa, empuñando las manos con impotencia, mirándolos alternadamente.

- ¿Y que sentido tendría eso? – respondieron a la vez – No seas llorona Granger, si vas a hacerte la valiente, deberías estar preparada para todo...

Hermione apuntó a uno de ellos al azar, y sin dudarlo, lanzó un avada kedavra... Sin embargo, el rayo verde lo traspasó sin hacerle daño, y cuando se había dado cuenta de cual de todas las ilusiones era el verdadero, ya era demasiado tarde. Malfoy había logrado que soltara la varita de un rodillazo en el estómago, y luego la acorraló contra uno de los árboles que los rodeaban, alzando ambos brazos de la castaña por sobre su cabeza.

- Sigues perdiendo Granger. Eres patética.

Nuevamente estaba acorralada y desarmada. Nuevamente la había sorprendido... Por sobre el hombro del mortífago, vio como la estancia de los Greengrass comenzó a arder en llamas, y su corazón se paralizó. _**Alex...**_

¿Cómo podría salir de ésta y ayudarlo? Una idea se cruzó por su mente, y aunque no le gustara en lo absoluto, era la única manera de escapar de las garras del enemigo.

Ella lo miró, armándose de todo el coraje que pudo, y sin más, lo besó. Lo besó salvajemente, mordiendo con violencia su labio inferior, logrando que él la soltara y retrocediera sorprendido, con los ojos excesivamente abiertos y la mandíbula levemente desencajada.

Hermione aprovechó su desconcierto, y se apareció de regreso a la estancia, en búsqueda de Alexander que aún estaba adentro. Debían escapar, volver al cuartel... y debían hacerlo pronto, antes de que el mortífago volviera al ataque.

Sin embargo, contra toda expectativa, Draco no la siguió. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el árbol, aún incapaz de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, mientras su enemiga lograba su objetivo, se reencontraba con su compañero y desaparecía del lugar.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Le enseñó amablemente su habitación en el cuartel, pero aún le extrañaba lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser el auror, como si temiera encariñarse con otros seres humanos.

Pansy, aún en el cuerpo de Astoria, seguía simulando tristeza infinita por la muerte de su "familia", así que nadie le preguntó algo al respecto, se limitaron a acogerla en tal sitio, como si fuera otra víctima de la guerra... lo que no sabían, es que ella era la victimaria.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Alexander de pronto, una vez que estuvieron adentro.

- Sí. Gracias por rescatarme – respondió ella en un hilo de voz, aparentando timidez – Pensé que moriría ahí... – agregó, dejando escapar una lágrima bien ensayada.

- Por un momento, yo también lo pensé – confesó el muchacho, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana – Sobretodo cuando desapareciste de mi lado...

- Tenía que confirmar que mi familia estaba... estaba...– dejó la frase en el aire para darle dramatismo, sin duda, era una excelente actriz.

_Un hechizo mal ejecutado lo provocó todo._

_Dolohov, imprudente como siempre, atacó a uno de los aurores que se mantenían con vida tratando de incendiarlo. Sin embargo, su contrincante lo evitó fácilmente, y el hechizo fue a parar directo a las cortinas, que no tardaron en arder... Pronto, las llamas se fueron extendiendo por cada lugar de la casa, llenándola de humo y toxinas._

_- ¡Tenemos que irnos! – gritó Alexander, tirando de su mano._

_Pero ella no podía irse, no aún. Con agilidad, soltó su mano del muchacho, y corrió a toda velocidad de vuelta al estudio. Si quería llevar a cabo su plan, no podía marcharse todavía, a pesar de que la estancia se estaba derrumbando de a poco por las llamas._

_Cuando entró al lugar, sus pies chocaron de inmediato con el cuerpo inerte de Astoria, que no tardaría en arder junto con las demás cosas. Con la mayor rapidez que pudo, extrajo de su túnica la daga que siempre solía llevar en el bolsillo interior, justo a la altura de su corazón, y una vez que la tuvo, tomó entre sus dedos el cabello de Astoria y cortó sucesivos mechones, guardándolos en diversos bolsillos de su túnica._

_- Listo – dijo una vez satisfecha, sonriéndole al cuerpo de la muchacha – De algo que sirvas._

_Salió disparada del estudio, y entre el humo y el fuego, buscó a Alexander, pero él la encontró primero..._

_- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! – regañó tomándola del antebrazo, para sacarla de ahí._

_- Yo... yo... – balbuceó nerviosa. Los ojos azules del muchacho centelleaban más aún con el fuego reflejados en ellos._

_- ¡Alex! – gritó una tercera voz, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos - ¡Debemos salir de aquí!_

_- ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, desviando su atención hacia la recién llegada. _

_- ¡Si! ¡Vamos!_

_**Me salvaste sin saberlo Granger, **_rió mentalmente. Si no hubiera sido por su interrupción, probablemente Alex sospecharía de ella.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy, que duermas bien, buenas noches – se despidió él devolviéndola a la realidad.

- ¡No, espera! – exclamó Pansy, atrapando su brazo – No te he dado las gracias apropiadamente.

- No te he pedido que lo hagas – respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo sé... pero aún así... – ella se acercó lentamente, y depositó un suave beso en los labios del auror, que a pesar de no ser correspondido, lo dejó petrificado por el contacto - ... gracias.

Alex no dijo nada, parpadeó un par de veces en silencio y se retiró. Sin embargo, ella supo que lo había desconcertado... más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Su plan había comenzado.

Tendría en sus manos el corazón de ese idiota, y cuando lo tuviera... lo aplastaría sin piedad.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Hace un par de horas que habían vuelto, y hace un par de horas que se lavaba frenéticamente los labios, tratando de borrar el rastro de Malfoy. Pero no podía. Ese frío seguía congelándole los labios, recordándole su indigna estrategia para dejarlo atrás... pero por sobre todas las cosas, recordándole que había besado al enemigo, que había deshonrado la memoria de Ron...

_- ¿Qué es esto? _- _preguntó extrañada, observando atónita esa cajita de terciopelo azul que le había entregado el pelirrojo. _

_- Un cachivache – bromeó divertido con su reacción – No seas tonta, es un regalo. _

_- ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?_

_- No sé – Ron se encogió de hombros – Digamos que quería resarcir el mal rato que te hice pasar ayer. No quise comportarme como un idiota, pero tú sabes, cuando ese orangután se te acerca... me cuesta evitarlo._

_- Víktor es mi amigo Ron, sólo eso, no tiene otro interés en mí, ni yo en él.- aclaró seria. _

_- Lo sé, pero aún no me puedo perdonar que fuera más inteligente y se fijara primero en ti – confesó azorado._

_Hermione se acercó y le besó la frente, perdonándolo en cierta medida. Abrió la cajita, y se encontró con un anillo simple, una argolla plateada, pero que no pudo encontrar más perfecta para ella. _

_- Gracias – dijo emocionada – Pero para la próxima confía más en mí. Jamás te traicionaría._

_- Lo sé._

Pateó una silla de su habitación con rabia, y luego se sentó en ella, escondiendo la cabeza entre ambas manos... Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, provocándole un respingo que la levantó de su asiento como resorte.

- Harry...- esbozó al verlo ahí, al frente de ella respirando agitadamente.

- Pensé que te había perdido... - murmuró angustiado – Pensé que...

Harry tomó la cara de la muchacha con ambas manos, y las mantuvo ahí, observándola fijamente, evaluando los daños.

- Me prometiste que te cuidarías – dijo serio, después de un silencio prologado.

- Me cuidé – se defendió ella, algo incómoda con la situación.

- Pero te arriesgaste – repuso Harry - ¿Acaso no te imaginas el miedo que sentí, al saber que te habías enlistado en una misión? ¿Sola?

Hermione no pudo responder aquella pregunta. No pudo decirle que conocía a la perfección ese sentimiento, y que lo experimentaba cada vez que él se marchaba, pues los labios del pelinegro se habían adueñado de los suyos, en un beso lleno de ansiedad y preocupación.

Ella dejó que él explorara con la lengua cada recoveco de su boca, y también dejó que la apresara entre sus brazos, como nunca antes lo había hecho, recorriendo sus contornos con las manos desesperadamente... pues quizás, eso la haría olvidar de su traición.

Pero lo que no sabía Hermione, era que en esos minutos de angustia, Harry había descubierto que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían mutado radicalmente, y ya no se trataba solo de una amistad, sino también de amor...

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, aunque su rostro inexpresivo no lo demostrara. Su labio inferior estaba levemente hinchado, y sentía que palpitaba, como si los dientes de la impura aún estuvieran tirando de él.

¿Cómo habría caído en algo tan estúpido?¿Tan recondenadamente idiota? Su ego estaba mancillado, y eso no se quedaría así, por ningún motivo. Nadie humillaba a Draco Malfoy y vivía para contarlo. Nadie.

El constante llamado a su puerta lo exasperó, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de arrojarle el vaso de whisky que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

- ¡¿Quién y qué demonios quiere?! – preguntó con violencia.

Por la puerta se asomó Blaise, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que anunciaba buenas noticias. _**Al menos algo en este puto día...**_resopló mentalmente.

- Supongo que esa cara de idiota se debe a que lo conseguiste – soltó en un suspiro.

- Exacto. Sígueme.

Con pereza, Draco se levantó y lo siguió por los pasillos de la mansión, llegando hasta las mazmorras que se encontraban en el subsuelo de la misma. Ginny vigilaba la puerta, evidentemente incómoda por regresar al lugar donde por tanto tiempo estuvo encerrada, y le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, una vez que lo vio aparecer.

- Sabias que Luna estaba con él, por eso me enviaste – declaró asumiendo una postura agresiva.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y trató de entrar a la celda. Sin embargo, la pelirroja se interpuso en su camino.

- Creo que pierdes tu tiempo tratando de cambiarlo de bando – comenzó seria - Si la ama...

- ¿Qué es el amor? – interrumpió Draco con un ademán- Es solo una palabra... y de existir, ¿Puede sobrevivir a una traición? – la muchacha desvió la mirada incómoda, entendiendo la indirecta - ¿Puede sobrevivir al olvido?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – espetó molesta.

- Ya lo verás.

Entró solo dejándolos afuera y lo vio, sentado y amarrado de pies a cabeza, aún inconsciente. Golpeó repetidamente su rostro con leves palmadas, hasta que el muchacho comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, notablemente aturdido.

- Buenos días bello durmiente, ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

- Malfoy – masculló Theodore apretando los puños.

- Exacto – respondió él sonriente – ¿Por qué te hiciste tanto de rogar? Estábamos ansiosos por tú llegada, tenemos tu traje de mortífago a la medida esperándote – agregó sardónicamente.

- Púdrete. Mátame si quieres. Pero no me uniré a una tropa de estúpidos lameculos.

- Me he tomado demasiadas molestias contigo para asesinarte – respondió inmutable ante el insulto– Por otro lado, a pesar de tu ingratitud, a mi forma de ver eres un elemento valioso para la causa. ¿Nos honrarás con tu presencia?

- ¡Jamás! – gritó el joven, removiéndose entre las sogas.

- ¿Será Lunática la causa de tu negativa? ¿Y si ella no existiera? – preguntó alzando una ceja divertido.

- Si le tocas un solo pelo...

- No Theodore, me sorprende que me creas capaz de algo así – cortó con aire falsamente ofendido- Es decir, yo no le haré daño, pero quizás tú si lo hagas...

- Imposible, el maleficio imperio es ineficaz conmigo – atajó ceñudo.

- ¿Quién dijo que utilizaría un imperdonable? – respondió ladeando la cabeza - Me subestimas Nott. Tengo algo mejor para ti, algo más... interesante.

El castaño lo miró desafiante, tan quieto como una estatua. A pesar de que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de descifrar lo que tramaba aquel sujeto que se plantaba al frente de él, y a quien solía conocer, ninguna respuesta llegaba... en esos momentos, no era más que un extraño, uno muy peligroso y con serios problemas mentales.

- ¿Qué pretendes?- bufó finalmente.

- Sólo te lo diré porque quiero ver tu cara de espanto antes de que seamos tan buenos colegas como antes – respondió sonriente – Voy a preguntarte algo, y quiero que seas honesto. ¿Tú crees que el amor que sientes por ese intento de mujer puede sobrevivir al olvido?

Theodore comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba insinuando el mortífago, y no pudo evitar formar una mueca de espanto en su rostro. Con pavor, vio como Draco alzaba la varita en su contra, mientras él se encontraba atado de pies y manos... completamente indefenso.

- Despídete de ella – masculló rabioso el rubio - _¡Obliviate! _

- ¡No! – gritó Theodore antes de que el hechizo lo impactara de lleno.

Trató de atrapar los recuerdos del último año en su cerebro, pero estos no dejaban de escaparse de su cabeza, uno a uno, sin que pudiera evitarlo... Pronto solo recordaría a una muchacha de cabellos rubios sin nombre, y luego, esa imagen terminaría por desvanecerse por completo, dejándolo todo en...

Blanco.

**_&.&.&_**

**_._**

**_&.&._**

**_._**

**_&._**

**_Continuará._**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.- Reflexiones y peticiones.**

**.**

Hermione despertó sobresaltada sin saber porqué, pero tampoco quería recordarlo. Probablemente se trataba de una de sus innumerables pesadillas, o quizás, el hecho de que hace tan solo unas horas atrás había escapado de una muerte segura a través de un infame beso. Gruñó. _¿Cómo había hecho tal barbaridad? ¿Cómo había recurrido a algo así? _Una parte de ella quería pegarse un golpe en la cabeza contra la muralla en castigo... y de paso, lanzarle un crucio a Malfoy por no dejarle otra escapatoria. Lo detestaba, y sólo ella sabía cuanto...

A pesar de que estuvo varios minutos bajo el agua, tratando de quitarse ese desagradable cosquilleo de los labios, éste permanecía ahí, intacto e invencible, martillándole la cabeza con la repetición de la imagen de aquel beso una y otra vez. Sin embargo, era otro el motivo de su desconcierto ... _¿Por qué Malfoy no la había seguido? ¿Por qué la había dejado escapar?_, sacudió con fuerza la cabeza tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos. No era momento de pensar en ello. Habían otras cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse... como la extraña actitud de Harry.

Todavía era de noche y a su lado yacía él, estrechándola fuertemente por la cintura, abrazándola con posesión, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se le fuera a escapar entre los brazos otra vez. Aún la tenía aturdida su súbito arranque pasional de unos instantes atrás... él no solía ser así. Si bien, era cierto que en las últimas semanas habían intercambiado algunos besos, estos no tenían ningún punto de comparación con aquellas desesperadas y asfixiantes caricias que Harry le había dado luego de volver a Grimmauld Place, donde por un instante, creyó que el muchacho estaba buscando algo más...

_Después de aquel breve intercambio de palabras, los labios del pelinegro se habían adueñado de los suyos, en un beso lleno de ansiedad y preocupación. Ella dejó que él explorara con la lengua cada recoveco de su boca, y también dejó que la apresara entre sus brazos, como nunca antes lo había hecho, recorriendo sus contornos desesperadamente..._

_Hermione sentía que se estaba asfixiando, que el aire que habitaba en sus pulmones ya no era suficiente para poder vivir, sin embargo, le era imposible resistirse a aquellas caricias, que la estaban quemando con cada segundo que transcurría. _

_- Harry... – jadeó al sentir sus labios deslizándose por su cuello._

_Pero él no respondió. Al parecer, estaba demasiado concentrado en recorrer cada centímetro de su cuello y de acariciar con decisión su espalda. El cerebro de Hermione se desconectó por completo, y ni siquiera se percató de que el pelinegro la había tumbado suavemente sobre la cama, y estaba encima de ella, llenándola de besos, recorriéndole el cuerpo con sus manos, cada vez con mayor intensidad. _

_Sintió el peso de las gafas caer sobre su pecho, y eso fue suficiente para alertarla de que algo demasiado extraño estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. Algo que no podía ser._

_- Harry – dijo con toda la decisión que pudo - ¿Por qué no... dormimos? Ambos estamos cansados y... y..._

_Otra vez estaba perdiendo la concentración. Los besos del muchacho estaban siendo tan intensos como embriagadores, y por un instante quiso abandonarse a su juego... pero no, no podía. Estaba mal. Muy mal._

_- Harry – dijo nuevamente, despegándolo de ella por los hombros._

_No tuvo que decir más. Él pareció comprenderla de inmediato y se limitó a recostarse a su lado, atrayéndola por la cintura mientras con una mano tomaba las mantas y los tapaba a ambos. _

_- Buenas noches, Hermione – le dijo con un beso en la sien, como si nada hubiera pasado._

_- Bue... buenas noches, Harry – respondió ella, demasiado confundida y aún con las pulsaciones aceleradas._

Habían estado tan cerca... si ella no hubiera reaccionado... habrían... habrían...

Con cuidado, retiró las manos de Harry de su cuerpo, y se deslizó por la cama en silencio, casi evitando respirar para no despertarlo. Una vez que estuvo de pie lo observó. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual, y su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad... A veces, no entendía como él podía mantener la calma a pesar de todo, aunque si lo pensaba más a fondo, era lógico que después de tanta pérdida y batalla, ya se hubiera acostumbrado a ese tipo de golpes.

Se puso sus zapatillas de levantarse y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, pero para su sorpresa , no era la única persona que estaba de pie a esas altas horas de la noche.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó él, sin bajar el libro que estaba leyendo.

- Creo que ya dormí suficiente – respondió tomando asiento al frente de él - ¿Qué lees?

- Una novela muggle - contestó sin prestarle mayor atención.

- ¿De qué trata? – insistió buscando un tema de conversación, a pesar de que Alexander parecía ensimismado en su propio universo – Es decir, me imaginaba que estarías estudiando algún libro de magia como siempre, pero jamás te había visto con una novela muggle entre las manos.

- Mi madre era fanática de los escritores muggle, decía que la llevaban a un mundo mágico... ¿puedes creerlo? Una bruja diciendo eso, insólito – comentó bajando el libro hasta su regazo – La mitad de nuestra biblioteca estaba compuesta por esta clase de libros, así que un día me animé, tomé uno y me fascinó. Desde entonces, siempre me hago el espacio para leerlos.

- Tu madre suena una persona muy especial – soltó melancólica, recordando a su propia madre- ¿Qué es de ella?

- Murió.

Hermione se tensó. _¿Por qué siempre solía cometer esa clase de errores con Alexander?_ Desde que lo conoció, no había hecho más que decir estupideces, una tras otra, como si tuviera la especial habilidad de meter la pata sistemáticamente.

- No pongas esa cara, no importa. – dijo él con una leve sonrisa, adivinando sus pensamientos – Estaba muy enferma. Un día le sobrevino una falla multisistémica y su cuerpo no lo soportó.

- Lo siento.

Se miró las manos incómoda, el silencio se había vuelto a adueñar del ambiente. Él retomó su libro y siguió leyendo como si nada, mientras ella se levantó a buscar el vaso de agua que necesitaba y luego volvió a su lugar, observándolo con curiosidad.

- Y...- esbozó, tratando de recuperar el hilo de la conversación- ¿De qué trata ese que tienes ahí?

- Se trata de un hombre que al escuchar una canción, recuerda su juventud en los años sesenta en Tokio, donde existieron dos mujeres en su vida; una era la novia de su mejor amigo, el que murió trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico cuando aún iban en la escuela, y la otra, una compañera de universidad desenfadada, resuelta y bastante extravagante.

- ¿Un triángulo amoroso? – inquirió ella, sorprendida – Vaya... quien imaginaría que te gustaba el romance.

- No es un libro precisamente romántico, Hermione – repuso él seriamente – Las dos chicas son completamente opuestas y marcan el proceso de madurez del protagonista. Naoko quedó fuertemente trastocada con la muerte de su novio, y vive recluida en un sanatorio mental... mientras que Midori es una bomba de tiempo en todo sentido. Imagínate lo que es estar prendado hasta el cuello de dos mujeres; una que logra sacar tus más profundos miedos e inseguridades, y otra que te revela cuan potente puede ser la fuerza de las pasiones y el sexo... Es como si al pasar las hojas, te vas dando cuenta que estás asistiendo a la tragedia de alguien más, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. A veces, me dan ganas de tirarlo por ahí y no seguir leyéndolo. En cierta manera me angustia.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué lo sigues leyendo? – indagó extrañada.

- ¿Masoquismo? No lo sé, Hermione – dijo él en un suspiro – Quizás porque es demasiado humana, y a la vez, demasiado factible... ¿Nunca te has sentido atraída por dos personas completamente opuestas? – ella negó con la cabeza – Ojalá nunca lo sientas... es lo peor que te puede pasar.

Ella quiso preguntarle si lo decía por experiencia propia o por lo leído, sin embargo, prefirió callar. No había tanta confianza entre ambos, aunque después de esta conversación, estaba segura de que habían dado un gran paso. De pronto, una idea vino a su cabeza y pensó que era el momento oportuno para revelarla.

- Alex... ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

El pelinegro la miró por encima de su lectura con un gesto interrogante, pero que le indicaba que sólo debía formular la petición.

- Necesito que me entrenes.

- ¿Entrenarte? – repitió dejando su libro definitivamente de lado, no sin antes marcar la página - ¿Quién soy yo para entrenarte? Hermione, eres una bruja calificada, no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarte que ya no sepas.

- No me refiero a cuestiones de magia – negó con la cabeza– Necesito que me enseñes a luchar, cuerpo a cuerpo, además, me comentaron que eras muy bueno con las armas, y ...

- ¿Pero no te estabas entrenando de esa forma ya? – interrumpió ceñudo.

- Sí, pero sola. Siempre he sido autodidacta. Sin embargo, creo que no puedo seguir avanzando si sigo así, necesito ayuda.

Alex apoyó la espalda en la silla y la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Quieres que peleemos? – ella asintió algo avergonzada - ¿Por qué haría eso? Jamás le he puesto un dedo a una mujer y no podría pelear contigo en serio. Pídeselo a Potter – dijo tomando su libro nuevamente.

- No. No puedo pedírselo porque no accedería, es tiempo perdido – dijo Hermione con un dejo de frustración – Él no está de acuerdo con mi venganza, y tú me entiendes más que nadie, ¿cierto?

Él la miró suspicaz, sabiendo que estaba tratando de manipularlo... pero no se enojó. A Hermione no le quedaba de otra, y en cierta medida, sabía que él era su única opción y no podía darle la espalda.

- Esta bien – suspiró rendido – Pero después no te quejes. Ahora, anda a dormir. Mañana empieza tu entrenamiento.

- Gracias- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, levantándose para acatar la orden.

Subió los escalones sintiendo que estaba dando un nuevo paso, uno muy importante en sus metas... mas nunca imaginó que sus planes no eran nada frente a lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

_Reconocía ese lugar. Reconocía esa ropa._

_Estaba en las mazmorras, en plena clase de pociones y no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no debía estar ahí... desde que había abandonado Hogwarts en sexto año, no había retornado al castillo. Sin embargo ahí se encontraba, con un pergamino y una pluma en la mano. Compartiendo clases con los estúpidos leones, sentado a pocos metros del trío_ _dorado._

_**¿Qué no te maté? **Se preguntó al ver a la comadreja peleando con la pócima de su caldero, mientras le echaba miradas furtivas a la sangre sucia, que se encontraba un puesto más adelante con el fitofilico de Longbottom._

_- Eso sería todo – dijo de pronto Snape – Guarden el líquido en las botellas que les entregué al inicio de la clase y póngale su nombre. Debe reposar dos días y ahí sabrán si tuvieron éxito... o fracasaron estrepitosamente, como presiento que sucederá con el señor Weasley – agregó arrastrando las palabras burlón._

_El profesor salió del aula ondeando su túnica al aire y los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse de a poco, luego de etiquetar sus botellas y arreglar sus pertenencias. Pero él estaba inmóvil, clavado al piso extrañado, porque nada de lo que estaba sucediendo podía ser real. Él ya no era un crío que iba a la escuela, y muchos de los que lo rodeaban en ese instante deberían estar varios metros bajo tierra. En especial el pobretón, que con esa sonrisa estúpida le daban ganas de asesinarlo.. nuevamente._

_**Debe ser una pesadilla **se dijo convencido, esperando despertar a la brevedad, viendo como todos se marchaban dejándolo solo._

_Sin embargo, oyó unos pasos acercándose, y al dirigir la mirada al origen del sonido se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que la detestable Granger, que se acercaba a él a marcha decidida._

_- ¿Qué quieres, sangre sucia? – siseó molesto._

_Ella simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro, y siguió acortando la distancia que tenía con él, que cada vez estaba más desconcertado._

_- Yo creo que la pregunta exacta es... ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Draco? ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – ronroneó mientras jugaba con su corbata de una manera bastante sugerente._

_**¿Draco? **__Repitió anonadado, paralizado por la facilidad con la que pronunciaba su nombre. La pesadilla se estaba saliendo de control. Su inconsciente no podía ser tan descabellado, sobretodo considerando que lo único que existía entre ambos era el intenso deseo de liquidarse mutuamente. _

_- No ensucies mi nombre con tu asquerosa boca. – amenazó empujándola contra un pupitre, aunque su voz no tuvo la potencia que hubiera querido. Todo era demasiado surrealista, y si podía matarla en los sueños, que así sea. _

_- Puedo apostar que no te parecerá para nada asquerosa después de esto.- replicó ella tranquila, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cuello, besándolo lentamente y sin pudor. _

_Sentía que Granger le estaba succionando todo el aire con los labios, mientras sus pequeñas manos desordenaban su cabello y acoplaba su cuerpo a él. Draco estaba inmovilizado, incapaz de responder a aquel arranque pasional de la rata de biblioteca... pero también, incapaz de alejarla, como si lo hubiera petrificado. _

_Debía sentir asco, lo sabía, pero estaba deleitado. Debía estar enfurecido, ¡por Merlín que debía!, pero sólo estaba impactado. _

_Pronto, ella se separó sin rastros de turbación en el rostro y caminó en dirección a la puerta, por donde luego apareció la colorada cabeza de Weasley, que al notar a la castaña sola con su enemigo, lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo._

_- Hermione, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la comadreja ceñudo, mirándolo con desprecio._

_- Sí, Ron – respondió ella –Perfecto. _

_Granger se colgó del brazo del pecoso con una ternura tan fingida que a Draco le dio escalofríos. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta ella le dedicó una última mirada cargada de lujuria, modulándole un "te estaré esperando" que lo dejó completamente aturdido. _

Casi pegó un brinco de la cama... estaba soñando. Todo fue un prostituto sueño. No podía creerlo, esa impura se le estaba colando en la mente como una pequeña y molestosa plaga que debía erradicar a la brevedad, antes de que fuera peor... y algo en su interior le decía que podía serlo, que aquel sueño solo era la punta del iceberg.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado e inhaló profundo. _¿Por qué estaba soñando con ese ser inferior? ¿Por qué estaba soñando con Hogwarts? _Aún su labio palpitaba de la hinchazón, recordándole ese fugaz beso que logró desarmarlo como el más potente de los expelliarmus. **_Tengo que matarla, y pronto _**se dijo.

- Maldición – masculló en voz baja, pasando la mano cansinamente por su cara.

- ¿A quién estás maldiciendo ahora?

Una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, lo observaba con una sonrisa perversa desde los pies de su cama, mientras se abría lentamente la blusa que la cubría desde el botón de abajo hacia arriba. La parte inferior de su vestimenta ya no estaba, por lo que él podía deducir que yacía en el piso. Pansy no perdía tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado.

- Me escapé un rato de ese horrible cuchitril – respondió ella deslizando la prenda por sus hombros, para después subirse a la cama y gatear hasta quedar encima de él, sólo en ropa interior - Estaba muy aburrida y necesitaba algo acción.

- Supongo que puedes volver más tarde, ¿cierto? – indagó Draco en un tono amenazador.

- Claro... – susurró, comenzando a atacar el cuello de él con leves mordiscos.

- ¿Dónde queda ese condenado cuartel? – preguntó impasible, ajeno a sus atenciones.

- ¿Qué me das por esa información? – replicó Pansy juguetonamente.

Sin esperar otra palabra, la tomó con violencia por la muñeca y la volteó para quedar encima de ella, afirmándole los brazos por arriba de la cabeza, dejándola completamente inmovilizada y a su merced. Se acercó a su rostro con una lentitud tortuosa hasta llegar a su lóbulo, dejando que su aliento chocara contra esa tersa piel, mientras ella esperaba el próximo movimiento expectante.

- ¿Dónde queda? - preguntó nuevamente.

- Aún no me has dado nada.

Draco frunció el ceño pero nada dijo. Hundió su fría nariz en el cuello de su acompañante, y lo recorrió a cabalidad, logrando que las pulsaciones de ella se aceleraran descontroladamente. Siguió bajando hasta la clavícula, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la muchacha se retorcía debajo de él, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su pecho, de nuevo se detuvo.

- ¿Dónde queda? – insistió mirándola desde arriba con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Por Morgana! ¡No te detengas! – exclamó frustrada.

- Por última vez... ¿Dónde queda? – dijo en esta ocasión con un tono de voz irritado.

- ¿No podemos hablar de trabajo más tarde? Vamos, sigue, es cruel que te detengas ahora.

- Pansy...

Los ojos de Draco centelleaban ávidos de información, y Pansy sabía que no podría seguir con el juego a menos que le diera algo que lo calmara. Cuando él se obsesionaba con saber o tener algo, no había nadie que lo convenciera de lo contrario. Era imposible, y en el fondo, seguía siendo un niño caprichoso.

- Esta bien, esta bien – bufó resignada rodando los ojos – No puedo decírtelo. Un maldito encantamiento me lo impide.

- Entonces, ¿de qué demonios me sirve que estés allá? – siseó molesto.

- Te olvidas de algo, cariño – repuso ella sonriente- Puedo traerte información de sus planes y debilidades. La ubicación de Potter y la sangre sucia. Y cuando me gane la confianza de los miembros de la orden del fénix, te los puedo entregar en bandeja de plata.

- ... Cierto – concedió luego de unos segundos de silencio reflexivo, volviendo a hundirse en su clavícula como premio.

Pansy cerró los ojos y lanzó un tenue gemido. La mayoría del tiempo, ella estaba segura de que era una persona independiente e insensible, sin embargo, en esas circunstancias lo único que sentía era una profunda y no declarada devoción a Draco, capaz de matar o morir a su lado sin siquiera pensarlo. Porque, más allá de sus habilidades en la cama, lo respetaba... y el respeto era el sentimiento más poderoso que podía albergar una serpiente.

- Es raro – le susurró él de pronto al oído.

- ¿Qué... cosa? – jadeó completamente perdida en sus caricias.

- No creí volver a follarme a Greengrass... y menos a sabiendas de que esta muerta.

Con una agilidad inesperada, Pansy se deshizo del agarre del rubio y se bajó de la cama, mirándolo con un odio inusitado. Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y sus puños estaban herméticamente cerrados, tratando de contener las ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

- Te prohíbo que pienses en ella mientras me tocas – amenazó seriamente- Sé que eres un enfermo mental y siempre te sigo en todo, pero esto no te lo permito.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa hipócrita, levantándose también para apresarla por las caderas - Después de todo, estás con su cuerpo, su rostro, su...

- ¡Basta! ¡Es mi cuerpo, no el de ella! – chilló furiosa - ¡Y quítate de encima maldito traidor!

Draco se quitó divertido y vio como ella buscaba su ropa tan ofuscada, que no se percató de que estaba al lado de sus pies.

- No te he dado permiso para retirarte – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Pansy se limitó a regalarle una mirada cargada de resentimiento, y siguió tratando de encontrar sus cosas. Maldiciendo el momento en que se le ocurrió aparecerse ahí, arriesgando sus planes.

- Tranquila – le susurró Draco, abrazándola por la espalda – Ven, mírate.

La tomó de una mano y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el baño, donde el reflejo del espejo mostraba a una mujer de cabellos negros hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y un rostro facciones afiladas.

- ¿Ves? Ya volviste Pansy. Recuperaste tu apariencia a penas unos segundos después de que llegaste – informó divertido.

- Pero...

- Sólo te estaba fastidiando – aclaró el rubio - Estás demasiado sensible, te desconozco.

Bajó la mirada al piso avergonzada por su arrebato, y suspiró frustrada... _¿Cómo no se había percatado antes?_

- Lo sé, deben ser los efectos secundarios de esa maldita poción multijugos – murmuró - Es que no sabes cuanto la odio, Draco... ¡La detesto! ¡Incluso muerta!

- Tranquila...

Como si la estuviera compensando por el mal rato, la volvió a acariciar con maestría, mientras la devolvía entre besos ardientes a la cama, dónde la recostó sin oposición de su parte.

Pansy aún sentía su interior repleto de odio hacia Astoria, pues a pesar de que muchas habían caído en las redes del mortífago, ella era la única mujer que abiertamente le había declarado la guerra por la atención de Draco, la única que aspiró a ser algo más que una aventura ocasional... y eso la enfurecía. Sin embargo, ese odio se disipó momentáneamente, borrado por la conciencia de que ella era la que había ganado... y Astoria estaba muerta.

_**Y dime algo... ¿ya te quitaste las ganas con ese sujeto?- **_Resonó la voz de Draco en su cabeza, ya que al parecer, sus labios estaban ocupados en otra función... bajando por su pecho... llegando hasta su vientre.

- No sé de qué hablas -le respondió a duras penas.

_**Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no soy un estúpido, Pansy- **_la voz de el rubio sonaba divertida, mientras le mordía el muslo izquierdo extirpándole un grito **– **_**Y que puedo sondear tus pensamientos sin que lo notes... No te confundas, no soy un tipo celoso, pero me llama la atención que ese pobre incauto se haya ganado todo tu interés solo por el hecho de sobrevivir a esa redada.**_

- Es... solo... un... capricho – jadeó en voz alta, mareada.

_**No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones – **_aclaró Draco, subiendo hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro - _**Así como tú no puedes pedírmelas a mí –**_ añadió mirándola fijamente, antes de hacerla suya una vez más, sin aviso previo.

Pansy nada dijo. Se tragó sus palabras y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que Draco le provocaba, por las descargas eléctricas que sentía cada vez que estaba con él y por el calor intenso que la consumía cuando ambos se fundían en uno... sin embargo, en el fondo ella estaba conciente de que si fuera al revés, no descansaría hasta destruir a la maldita de turno que se interpusiera entre ambos.

Porque ella sí era celosa. Destructivamente celosa.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

- Levántate.

Alexander la miraba desde arriba con seriedad y sin pizca de cansancio en el rostro, mientras ella estaba empapada de sudor tirada como estropajo en el piso, vencida por el pelinegro por decimoquinta vez.

Llevaban toda la mañana entrenando, pero a ella le parecían semanas. El cansancio era exorbitante, sin embargo eso no importaba. Para su fortuna, Alex era un maestro implacable, y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba.

A duras penas se levantó otra vez, colocándose en posición de combate aunque sus brazos ya estaban acalambrados.

- Tienes que mantener firme la empuñadura, Hermione – reprochó el muchacho – O sino, es demasiado simple desarmarte – agregó, despojándola de un solo golpe de su alargada espada.

Hermione la vio caer y rodar por el piso. Suspiró frustrada.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué te vas a lo difícil? – reclamó, colocando ambas manos en jarra – Podrías partir por la defensa personal y no por las armas.

- Las armas me producen menos rechazo que pelear contigo a puños – explicó encogiéndose de hombros – Además, es un arte mucho más enriquecedor.

- Ya... – contestó ella entornando los ojos – Pero no siempre andaré con una espada a cuestas, ni tendré fácil acceso a una cuando esté en plena pelea.

- Hermione... – suspiró Alex desmotivado – Hazme caso, ¿quieres? Tus reflejos serán mucho más rápidos después de que aprendas a utilizar una espada, y por otro lado, tus brazos se están fortaleciendo con el ejercicio.

- Está bien – bufó resignada – Pero luego me enseñarás defensa personal, ¿estamos?

- Como quieras.

La muchacha volvió a tomar la espada entre sus manos, planeando alguna manera de traspasar aquella muralla impenetrable que era Alex, y cuando finalmente se dispuso a atacar, la presencia de una tercera persona la detuvo.

- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

La voz de Harry sonaba dura y molesta, y sus orbes verdes relampagueaban mientras los miraba alternativamente. El niño que vivió tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al auror, y no estaba equivocado. Tanto él como su amiga estaban mal enfocados en la finalidad de la guerra y para peor, se potenciaban el uno al otro. Se habría esperado un comportamiento de esa clase de sí mismo, pero no de la Hermione que él solía conocer. No de aquella muchacha de mirada cálida que era la voz de su conciencia.

Sacudió la cabeza recordándose porqué la buscaba, y anotando mentalmente que este tema debían discutirlo por la noche.

- No importa – agregó – Necesito que vengas conmigo, Hermione. Tenemos una visita inesperada.

Ella asintió y se acercó a Alexander para devolverle la espada, susurrándole un "_gracias, mañana seguimos_" mientras Harry fulminaba con la mirada al muchacho. Ambos se retiraron caminando apresuradamente, y Alex los vio partir clavado en su sitio, pensativo.

- Vaya...- soltó una voz a sus espaldas - Eres muy talentoso, Alexander.

Él se giró para verla aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba. Esa suave voz se había grabado en su memoria, pero en cierta medida lo consternaba, pues los movimientos de la rubia a veces le parecían demasiado familiares, y no en el buen sentido. Además, estaba aquel súbito beso de "agradecimiento", _¿Qué pretendía esa mujer?_.Su instinto le indicaba que por muy descabellado que sonara, no podía confiar en ella.

- Astoria – esbozó en un suspiro – ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- No, simplemente estoy sorprendida de que tengamos tantas cosas en común – contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros – Me fascinan las espadas. Mi padre me enseñó a usarlas.

- ¿Ah, si? – inquirió desinteresado – No te imagino con una en las manos, eres demasiado delicada.

Si Pansy hubiera tenido una varita en ese instante, le habría lanzado un crucio por insolente, pero claro _¿Qué podía esperar si su apariencia era de la estúpida de Astoria?_ _. _Respiró hondamente antes de contestar, invocando la paciencia que no tenía.

- ¿Quieres probarme?

El desafío había sido lanzado, y ella sabía que no estaba siendo racional. Astoria Greengrass en su vida había movido un dedo y ahora estaba ofreciendo duelo como si nada. Pero para su sorpresa, una sonrisa nació en los labios del pelinegro, quien después de unos segundos respondió encantado.

- Por supuesto.

Alex le estiró la espada que hace pocos minutos usaba Hermione, y Pansy la tomó con decisión, prometiéndose que después de aquellla pelea el muchacho no la encontraría delicada. Por el contrario, le daría una lección a ese engreído.

**&.&.&**

**.**

**&.&.**

**.**

**&.**

**Continuará. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Banda sonora: **(Apretar play cuando aparezca el símbolo)

**1.& "Gorecki" de Lamb.**

**2.& "Push it" de Garbage.**

_

* * *

_**8.- Cómo te conocí**

.

Había seguido en silencio a Harry a través de los corredores de la casa. No se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, pues sabía que de hacerlo se estaba arriesgando a que el muchacho comenzara a pedirle cuentas sobre qué es lo que estaba haciendo con una espada en la mano… y estaba demasiado cansada para ello, además, no quería meter en problemas a Alexander.

Cuando ingresaron al comedor, Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de reconocer a quien se encontraba al frente de ella. Y su corazón dio un salto de alegría, por primera vez en muchos meses.

- ¿Luna? – soltó incrédula - ¡Luna! ¡Por merlín, tanto tiempo! – exclamó dichosa, abalanzándose sobre la muchacha en un cariñoso abrazo – Hace un año que te habíamos perdido la pista, ya estábamos preocupados… ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no nos mandaste señales de vida?

- A mí también me alegra verte, Hermione – respondió ella con una sonrisa apagada – Siento haberlos preocupado, pero estaba algo complicada y no podía... no podía...

Su voz de quebró en el aire y ambos muchachos se preocuparon. La Luna que conocían era una persona alegre, soñadora y positiva, sin embargo, la mujer que tenían al frente estaba a punto de derrumbarse en lágrimas, con oscuras marcas debajo de los ojos. Con cuidado, Hermione se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia ella, apoyando la cabellera rubia en su hombro. A los pocos segundos, Luna comenzó a llorar en silencio, con leves espasmos en su pequeño cuerpo, mientras la auror acariciaba lentamente su cabeza y miraba interrogante a su compañero.

Una vez que la muchacha se tranquilizó, tardó unos instantes en retomar la palabra, con la voz temblorosa.

- Necesito su ayuda, chicos… tienen que ayudarme, por favor – solicitó con los ojos brillosos de angustia.

- ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Tienen que ayudarme a salvarlo.

**1.&**

_Estaba de paso en Italia. Xenophilius Lovegood había abierto una sucursal del Quisquilloso en ese país, y la había enviado a ella como su representante para revisar el estado del mismo, a pesar de que su profesión de medimaga no tenía nada que ver con esa clase de negocios._

_Luna tomó este encargo con la tranquilidad habitual, y realizó todo con prontitud para volver a San Mungo a la brevedad posible. Pero no contó con que un día antes de su partida, mientras caminaba por las calles de Milán, chocaría contra un hombre vestido completamente de negro, que transitaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, y que este hecho marcaría su destino. _

_- Disculpa, ¿Te conozco? – le preguntó al ver fugazmente su rostro._

_- No – respondió él sin mayor interés. _

_El hombre siguió caminando en zigzag, atropellando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino, mientras se afirmaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo. Luna estuvo a escasos segundos de ignorar el percance, sin embargo, el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando aquel sujeto la alarmó. Estaba muy herido, y si seguía deambulando por ahí en ese estado, terminaría desangrándose. _

_- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! – gritó tratando de llamar su atención, pero él caminaba a mayor velocidad, evitándola – Deje que lo ayude, está herido._

_- No me siga – le respondió sin voltearse ni dejar de caminar – No se meta en asuntos que no le importan._

_- ¡Pero está sangrando! – reclamó ella, bloqueándole la pasada, colocando la mano en su pecho para evitar que siguiera avanzando. _

_- ¡No me toque! – vociferó descontrolado – Es mi proble…_

_Silencio. El hombre se había quedado en silencio observándola, tratando de enfocarla con la mirada, y no tardó en caer al piso inconsciente, provocando pánico en los transeúntes, que notaron como la sangre se escapaba y manchaba el pavimento. Luna no tardó en hacerse de su cuerpo y aparecerse en la clínica más cercana, sin embargo, cuando estaba por ingresar a pedir ayuda, pudo escuchar que el hombre le susurraba algo desesperadamente._

_- No… no puedo entrar ahí…me encontrarían…no... no puedo... _

_Luna entendió que el sujeto tenía un problema aún mayor que estar desangrándose en plena vía pública, y haciendo uso de su instinto lo llevó al hotel, donde trató de curarlo por sus propios medios. Tardó varias horas en cerrar todas las heridas que adornaban su pecho y brazos, y luego lo dejó reposar, esperando que todo el trabajo hubiera servido de algo. _

_Mientras el hombre dormía en su cama, cubierto de sudor y murmurando entre sueños, ella lo observaba segura de que se conocían de antes, tratando de reconocer aquellas facciones tan familiares. _

_Siete días después, cuando el hombre abrió los ojos completamente desconcertado, se encontró con una rubia delgada de aspecto pacífico y pelo enredado, que lo miraba con curiosidad y algo de anhelo._

_- Llevas una semana inconsciente – informó ella de pronto – Me alegra que estés mejor. Aunque las cicatrices se demorarán un poco más en desaparecer. _

_- ¿Dónde…?_

_- Estás mi casa. A decir verdad, en mi pieza del hotel – se adelantó ella, acercándose para posar su mano en la frente y comprobar que la fiebre hubiere cesado - Te traje para curarte, ya que dijiste que no podías entrar a una clínica. Espero que no te haya molestado..._

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- indagó él extrañado - No me conoces, puedo ser peligroso._

_- No podía dejarte morir en la calle. Además, solías ser un desconocido. – él frunció el ceño – Ya pude reconocerte, hace tiempo que no sé de ti. __Eres Theodore Nott, Slytherin, ¿o me equivoco?_

_Theodore se quedó de piedra observándola, y súbitamente también la reconoció. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio en Hogwarts, y al parecer, seguía siendo la niña extravagante y de buen corazón de la cual sus compañeros acostumbraban burlarse. Pero él no se merecía esa clase de atenciones... no podía seguir arrastrando a la gente inocente hacia la perdición, debía estar solo... y en estricto rigor, debía estar muerto. _

_- Luna Lovegood – dijo serio – Gracias por la ayuda, pero no tenías que hacerlo. Fue imprudente de tu parte. _

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertada._

_- No puedes andar recogiendo moribundos en la calle, y menos llevártelos a casa. Podrían ser peligrosos._

_- Deja de insistir en ello. Tú no pareces peligroso – repuso ella. _

_- Pero lo soy. Y es mejor que me vaya. _

_Trató de incorporarse de la cama, pero con el primer movimiento sintió como si le estuvieran desgarrando el estómago y no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Luna se apresuró a acercarse a revisarlo, pero él la miró amenazante y nuevamente trató de levantarse, logrando sólo que el dolor se intensificara aún más._

_- No seas necio – reprochó con dulzura la rubia – Quédate hasta que te sanes por completo._

_- ¿Sabes que lo que me estás ofreciendo podría ponerte en un serio peligro? – siseó molesto._

_- El único que está en serio peligro en estos momentos eres tú. Si se reabren tus heridas no tardarás en sangrar nuevamente, y dudo que tengas tanta suerte como la tuviste conmigo. Así que hazme el favor y deja de hacer estupideces._

_Él gruñó exasperado y examinó sus heridas por encima de las vendas, tratando de determinar que tan grave era el daño. _

_- ¿Sabes quien soy? ¿Qué hago? – inquirió. _

_- Sí. Eres Theodore Nott. Lo que haces no me importa en lo más mínimo, porque un paciente es un paciente, y no dejaré que todo lo que he hecho se vaya al tacho de basura por un capricho tuyo. Te quedas y eso está fuera de discusión. _

_Theodore estaba desconcertado. Lovegood era un mar de contradicciones, porque a pesar de que sus palabras eran duras, su rostro y tono de voz era tan dulce y conciliador que no pudo enojarse con ella, por lo que en vez de replicar algo, se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir y dando por finalizada la conversación unilateralmente. _

_Así pasaron los días, y ambos comenzaron a conocerse mejor, a pesar de que platicaban de todo menos de sus propias vidas. Disfrutaban mucho de la compañía mutua y se sorprendieron de lo similares que podían ser sus pensamientos, algo que no sucedía a menudo, pues sus personalidades eran bastante fuera de lo común. _

_Una tarde, mientras discutían de un libro con una buena taza de café, Luna notó que el antebrazo izquierdo del muchacho estaba adornado con una horrible deformidad y haciendo gala de su carácter directo, le preguntó como se la había hecho._

_Él la miró atribulado y tardó varios segundos en decidirse a responder, ante la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia._

_- Esta bien, te contaré como me lo hice – suspiró rendido – Pero no te va a gustar lo que vas a oír. No te reprocharé si después de esto decides echarme a patadas, pero no digas que no te lo advertí desde un principio. Soy peligroso. _

_Fue entonces que Theodore Nott le confesó su condición de mortífago. _

_Había sido iniciado prácticamente al finalizar sexto año de la escuela, pues el Señor Tenebroso tenía grandes expectativas sobre él. No había podido negarse, y aún recordaba el dolor que le había provocado aquella serpiente tatuándole su marca en el antebrazo, como si fuera de su propiedad. Una vil cosa. _

_No era el único en esa condición. Muchos hijos de mortífagos habían sido iniciados a la fuerza y encomendados a sanguinarias misiones para fortalecer su crueldad y probar la lealtad a la causa._

_Pero en su caso, y en el Malfoy, aquellos "entrenamientos" habían sido excesivos e inhumanos. _

_Theodore supo que no podía seguir cumpliendo con los mandatos cuando Voldemort le ordenó atacar un jardín infantil muggle, y se negó a realizar tal tarea, a pesar de que más tarde, otro encapuchado lo haría por él. Desesperado y con la conciencia atacándolo cada noche, Theodore decidió escapar de aquel círculo vicioso de muerte y destrucción._

_Lo primero que hizo en un acto de rebeldía, fue quitarse a sangre fría la piel donde aquella marca estaba incrustada, sacándose de paso un poco de carne, dejándose una fea y deforme cicatriz en el lugar. Pero eso de nada sirvió. Aún sentía el ardor en el lugar. Aún resonaban los constantes llamados del señor Oscuro en su cabeza, y aunque lo ignoró durante semanas, los mortífagos no tardaron en comenzar su búsqueda para asesinarlo por traición, tomando la venganza en sus propias manos y atacándolo en grupo, dejándolo medio muerto en plena calle. _

_- Me lo imaginaba – dijo ella con tranquilidad – Pero no sabía que estabas escapando de tu propia gente – agregó cerrando los ojos con pesar - ¿Vas a tener que vivir escapando, Theo?_

_- Pensaba que no. Que ese día que nos encontramos había terminado mi maldición, porque iba a morir en tus brazos. _

_- No querías ser salvado... – razonó ella – Lo siento. _

_Él la miró enternecido, y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de partir. No podía arrastrarla con él más tiempo, ya que después podía ser demasiado tarde... y jamás se perdonaría que por su culpa le hicieran daño a una persona tan especial como ella. Jamás. _

_- No te preocupes, Luna. Ya estoy mucho mejor y puedo viajar hoy mismo. No te pondré más en peligro, ya he abusado mucho de tu hospitalidad – dijo incorporándose con lentitud._

_- No quiero que te vayas, Theodore – murmuró avergonzada mientras lo veía tomar sus cosas con el corazón oprimido._

_- Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme – respondió él, acercándose a ella para rodearla con los brazos en una despedida – No sabes lo que daría por poder quedarme a tu lado, pero es imposible. Lo siento. _

_Se abrazaron en silencio, sorprendidos de lo difícil que estaba resultando aquella separación, pues solo se conocían hace unas semanas y ya sentían al otro como algo imprescindible en sus vidas. _

_- Adiós, Luna – le susurró al oído, con un suave beso en la sien – Cuídate mucho, y jamás admitas que me viste. _

_Theodore la miró fijamente, tratando de grabar en su memoria aquel rostro amigable, que a pesar de todas las complicaciones y el peligro inminente, le había abierto las puertas de su vida, y en cierta medida, había instalado algo de esperanza en su pecho._

_Con una última sonrisa pretendía salir del lugar, mas la voz de ella lo detuvo._

_- ¡Espera! – gritó Luna, corriendo para abrazarlo por detrás - Déjame ir contigo. No me importa que seas un ex mortífago, sólo no me dejes atrás._

_- ¿Estás loca? – contestó confundido, sintiendo como ella hundía el rostro en su espalda._

_- No, estoy enamorada. _

_Fue como si la vida hubiera adquirido un nuevo color. El corazón del muchacho estalló en una felicidad desconocida para él, y sin pensarlo, se giró para enfrentarla... para besarla. Acarició sus labios como si fueran de porcelana, y la estrechó con firmeza por la cintura, seguro que sería la única y última vez que lo haría. _

_- Luna – dijo él, separándose con cuidado y acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla – Eres una persona muy especial, pero a mi lado sólo encontrarás sufrimiento, dolor y quizás, la misma muerte. No puedo permitirlo. _

_- No me importa – respondió decidida – Quiero arriesgarme y no puedes impedirlo. _

Luna se miraba las manos incómoda mientras relataba como había conocido a su querido Theodore, omitiendo algunas partes que consideró poco relevantes para la historia, o bastante privadas para contarlas.

- Estuvimos vagando por Europa hasta que volvimos a Italia, y nos refugiamos en un lugar que creíamos seguro. Pero…- musitó, bajando gradualmente el tono de voz– Nos encontraron. Anoche dos mortífagos se lo llevaron... y yo... no sé que le van a hacer... tengo miedo.

- Luna, cuanto lo siento – soltó Hermione conmovida – Veremos lo que podemos hacer, pero no te hagas ilusiones. La situación está muy complicada en estos momentos y...

- La guerra está en pleno apogeo – continuó Harry con pesar – Y si ellos decidieron acabar con uno de los suyos, poco podemos hacer.

- Tienen que ayudarme a rescatarlo – sollozó desesperada – Él no quiere seguir viviendo de esa forma, pero lo van a obligar de una u otra forma... o lo matarán...

Luna volvió llorar en silencio, y esta vez, tanto Harry como Hermione la abrazaron para consolarla. Ambos cruzaron una mirada y se dieron cuenta que estaban pensando en lo mismo: primero, que era una causa perdida, y segundo... ¿por qué la habían dejado escapar?

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

La noche anterior había logrado escabullirse de Zabini por gracia divina. Al parecer, al moreno le parecía más importante el tema del regreso de Nott que cobrar su promesa, y en el fondo, Ginny le rogaba a Merlín que se hubiera olvidado de ella.

Pero sus esperanzas eran demasiado ilusas. Él se apareció en su habitación a la mañana siguiente, luciendo una sonrisa de un millón de galleones que no le daba ninguna confianza.

- ¿Qué? – soltó nerviosa, evitando esos orbes verdes que la observaban desde el marco de la puerta, tan parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes a Harry.

- Tú sabes qué – contestó él, avanzando a paso lento hasta quedar al frente de ella.

Ginny retrocedió instintivamente chocando contra la pared, mientras el mortífago ampliaba su sonrisa, dándole un matiz siniestro que le extrajo el alma del cuerpo. La miraba con descaro de pies a cabeza, y ella se insultaba mentalmente por haberse metido en tal embrollo. _**Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida **_se decía.

Blaise apoyó una de sus manos en la pared, y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, deleitándose con el terror que estaba infundiéndole a la pelirroja. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, tratando de identificar el aroma que expedían sus cabellos... preguntándose cuantas pecas adornarían aquella pequeña nariz, y si algún día, podría contar las de su espalda.

- Quiero un beso – demandó después de mucho silencio, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria e impropia de él.

- ¿Sólo eso? – preguntó Ginny extrañada, ya que el moreno le había demostrado con sus constantes comentarios soeces que sólo pensaba con su otro cerebro. El que se encontraba más debajo de las caderas.

Él la miró aún serio, y ladeó el rostro pensativo, como si estuviera evaluando la posibilidad de ampliar su petición.

- Sí, sólo eso. Tú solita me pedirás más... eventualmente, cuando caigas en mis encantos – le susurró al oído, rozando su lóbulo con aquellos gruesos labios- Yo no tomo una mujer a la fuerza, Weasley, ellas me lo piden... a gritos... una y otra vez...

- Sigue soñando, Zabini – cortó nerviosa, tratando de separarlo colocando sus manos en el pecho de él.

- ¿Por qué? – replicó tranquilamente, acercándose otra vez para rozar su cuello con el aliento – El sexo puede ser sólo en búsqueda de placer, y yo puedo proporcionártelo. Sin ataduras. Cuando quieras. No me sentiré utilizado.

- Cómo si me preocuparan tus sentimientos – rió ella – Pero está bien. Si quieres un beso, ten mi deuda por pagada.

Sin rodeos y para salir de una buena vez, Ginny buscó sus labios y los fundió con los propios, tratando de pensar en otras cosas mientras lo hacía. Sin embargo, algo no presupuestado sucedió. Los labios de Zabini rápidamente tomaron el control, y se movieron con una experticia que la pelirroja nunca había experimentado, incluso, ella podía jurar que sabían a chocolate amargo. Su favorito.

Cerró los ojos entregándose a las sensaciones, al cosquilleo que sentía en la boca, y a los escalofríos que recorrían su espina dorsal. Pronto, el calor se hizo insoportable... _**¿cómo diablos lo hace? **_Pensó con la poca racionalidad que le quedaba, sintiendo que el aire estaba demasiado viciado en el lugar.

- Listo. Por cancelada. – dijo él retirándose de improviso, como si nada.

Ginny observó azorada como él se marchaba tranquilo, guiñándole lascivamente el ojo antes de salir, y no pudo evitar sentirse humillada y furiosa consigo misma. Porque aquél beso, muy a su pesar, había sido el mejor que había recibido en toda su vida.

Porque aquel beso la había dejado queriendo más... y eso era algo imperdonable.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

**2.&**

_**No puedes ganarle… no puedes ganarle o te descubrirá **_se repetía mentalmente Pansy, mientras rechazaba y atacaba con destreza al pelinegro. Pero sus instintos estaban siendo más fuertes, y su mancillado orgullo lo estaba reclamando. Quería humillarlo, doblegarlo, someterlo, aplastarlo. Aunque fuera bajo la apariencia de otra mujer... aunque él no se imaginara de que estaba disfrutando y que no era un simple entrenamiento para ella.

Sus movimientos eran elegantes y certeros, sin embargo, tampoco la tenía fácil, ya que Alexander poseía mucha técnica y habilidad, sin contar con su fuerza natural.

Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez entre sí, emitiendo chirridos, y en ocasiones, pequeños destellos de luz. Ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido hasta que el otro se rindiera...y que el otro se rindiera era algo tan improbable como que Voldemort decidiera dejar de matar a muggles y considerarlos iguales.

El sol comenzó a brillar en lo alto con fuerza, agudizando el cansancio de ambos, haciéndolos sudar y maldecir por lo bajo.

- ¿Agotada, Astoria? – bromeó él al verla respirar agitadamente – No seas testaruda, y admite que perdiste.

- Sigue alucinando, Bleu, de seguro el calor ya te afectó – espetó ella, apretando con firmeza.

Sin esperar más, Pansy corrió hacia él como una pantera, y alzó su espada de tal forma que parecía la extensión de su brazo. Alexander por pocos segundos logró interponer su propia espada para protegerse, y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Te recuerdo que estamos entrenando – le dijo serio.

- Eso estoy haciendo – replicó ella, sin quitar su espada ni desviar la mirada - ¿O estoy siendo demasiado dura contigo? – agregó con falsa preocupación, mientras volvía a atacarlo, esta vez, por el costado.

Alexander se limitó a rechazar el golpe, y la tomó del brazo para tranquilizarla, no sin dificultad.

- Creo que no sabes cuando detenerte – soltó ceñudo.

- Creo que no sabes perder – repuso ella, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba desaforadamente con la cercanía del pelinegro. Su instinto quería asesinarlo, y reprimirlo estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía - ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Él la soltó y descargó su espada contra ella, que gustosa desvió el ataque hacia el lado contrario.

Siguieron en esa danza por muchos minutos más, exhaustos físicamente, pero con un solo objetivo. Reducir al otro y terminar de una buena vez.

Fue entonces que en un descuido, Alex logró arrebatarle la espada de las manos de un golpe certero, que la hizo salir despedida por los aires. Pero eso sólo logró enfurecer a Pansy, que saliéndose de las reglas de un combate justo, le hizo una barrida que lo tiró al suelo, apoderándose de la espada del pelinegro y dejándola a escasos milímetros de su yugular, mientras se sentaba encima de él con ambas piernas alrededor de su tronco.

- ¿Y ahora, quién es el delicado? – espetó sonriente, mirándolo desde arriba con los ojos centelleantes, completamente embriagada de excitación por la pelea y su victoria.

- La próxima vez no tendré contemplaciones contigo – respondió Alex, en parte irritado por perder y en parte nervioso, por la cercanía de la muchacha – Eres una tramposa.

- Todo se vale en una guerra, ¿no? – replicó ella – Fue tu error subestimarme.

Pansy estaba en la gloria. Había vencido, y no sólo eso, sino que con esa posición se sentía la dueña y soberana de la vida de aquel hombre... había doblegado su voluntad, anulado sus movimientos.

Reprimió sus instintos más animales, aunque estos le susurraban al oído que deseaba hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante y lugar. Hacerlo de ella... porque él jamás podría hacerla suya. Ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

- ¿Te puedes quitar de encima? - dijo él de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿De verdad deseas que me quite? – inquirió ella en un tono meloso.

Alexander por toda respuesta frunció el ceño, y ella bufó exasperada, liberándolo de su peso de mala gana. Ambos se limpiaron en polvo de sus vestimentas sin cruzar mirada.

- No pareces una Greengrass – soltó él inesperadamente.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de los Greengrass? Eres demasiado prejuicioso, Alexander – respondió en un tono ofendido, aunque por dentro, rogaba que no la descubriera - Y un mal perdedor.

Sin más, Pansy se retiró de ahí... bastante confundida por su imprudencia, pero sobretodo, consternada por como Alexander lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

Sólo le quedaba rezar a Salazar Slytherin que no hubiera echado todo a perder. Draco no se lo perdonaría, y ella no se perdonaría perderlo a él.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Corría a una velocidad impresionante. Sus cuatro patas prácticamente lo hacían volar por el bosque y su olfato reconocía el lugar, tratando de encontrar a la manada que lo esperaba al otro lado del río. Pero otro olor familiar inundó su sentido, deteniendo su marcha bruscamente.

_**No puede ser**_ se dijo preocupado.

Con la ayuda de los de su clase, Remus Lupin había logrado controlar sus transformaciones y sus instintos lobunos. Sólo cuando había luna llena perdía el control de sus acciones, pero afortunadamente, esa noche la luna estaba menguante. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y volvió a ser humano, mientras escuchaba unos pasos que se acercaban a él, y lentamente, la luz que emitía el astro dejaba ver a su dueño.

- ¿Nymphadora? ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? – dijo aún escondido.

La mujer dio un respingo del susto, y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de divisarlo en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió el licántropo con urgencia.

- Minerva me envió a ver cómo te encontrabas – respondió nerviosa, mientras su cabello se tornaba de un color azulado - ¿Hay algún avance con Greyback?

- Nada aún – respondió él cortante - Pero dile que para la próxima, yo me contactaré con ella. Es peligroso que envíe a gente para acá. Podrían olfatearlos y echar a perder todo.

- Remus... yo... – empezó, dejando traslucir un brillo melancólico en sus ojos - ¿Cuándo volverás?

- No lo sé aún. Espero que pronto. Ahora vete, por favor.

Pero ella no se movió. Seguía tratando de ubicarlo con la mirada inútilmente, pues él no se dejaría ver. Bajó los hombros rendida, y su color de cabello mutó a un gris oscuro.

- Te extraño – confesó de pronto en un susurro.

- Tonks...- suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de ir a abrazarla - Ya te he dicho que no hablemos de eso, es imposible, y lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió ella.

- No resultaría.

- ¿Y eso quién lo dice? – insistió enérgica.

- No seas testaruda y vuelve al cuartel.

- No hasta que me respondas- repuso ella, con ambas manos en la cadera.

Pero Lupin no pudo responder. El sonido de los arbustos lo alertó de que ya no estaban solos, y en ese minuto, la única que corría peligro era ella... su querida Tonks.

- ¡Sube encima! – ordenó, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se transformó nuevamente, saliendo de su escondite.

Ella obedeció sin chistar, y se montó encima del licántropo, que salió despedido a gran velocidad tratando de proteger a la única mujer que había amado... y a la que se negaría sistemáticamente, para protegerla de sí mismo.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Lo condujeron a través de la mansión como si jamás se hubiera ido de ahí. A decir verdad, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido en el último año, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno... las cicatrices que notó en su cuerpo mientras se colocaba su túnica negra lo confirmaban.

Entró con la barbilla en alto al gran salón, y esperó que el Señor Tenebroso notara su presencia e iniciara la conversación.

- Joven Nott, que sorpresa que nos volvamos a ver – siseó el mago, volteándose lentamente en su dirección.

- Mi Lord – respondió él con una breve reverencia – Lamento el retraso en acudir a su llamado. No sé qué me pasó.

- Lo sé... según Malfoy has tenido una especie de laguna mental en el último tiempo.

Voldemort se aproximó mirándolo fijamente y Theodore reprimió los temblores que su cercanía le provocaba. Con sus dedos largos y afilados, tomó el antebrazo izquierdo del muchacho, y levantó la prenda para observarlo detenidamente.

- ¿Sabes quién te hizo esto? ¿O fuiste tú mismo? – preguntó suspicaz.

- No lo sé, Mi Lord. – respondió con la garganta seca.

- Pero sí sabes que tendré que marcarte otra vez, encima de esa horrenda cicatriz, ¿cierto?

Él se limitó a asentir en silencio y se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras el que no debe ser nombrado extraía su varita y lo apuntaba. Los gritos de Theodore Nott se oían hasta el segundo piso, y para nadie era un misterio que Voldemort lo estaba haciendo sufrir a propósito.

Porque aquella serpiente no era estúpida, y podía reconocer a un traidor cuando lo tenía al frente... aunque también, podía ignorar concientemente ese detalle por un tiempo... mientras aún tuviera alguna utilidad para sus propósitos.

**&.&.&**

**.**

**&.&.**

**.**

**&.**

**Continuará.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.- Un perfume. **

**.**

Llevaban un par de kilómetros recorridos, pero él no se quería detener. No hasta que estuviera seguro de que la mujer que iba sentada en su lomo se encontraba completamente a salvo, lejos del resto de los depredadores, de su manada.

La sentía aferrada a su cuerpo por el cuello, y su aroma a frutas inundaba su adiestrado olfato, recordándole cuanto la había extrañado durante meses, cuanto la había soñado cada maldita noche, cuanto la habría amado de no ser un monstruo.

Aunque nunca demostró públicamente mayor interés en ella, en su fuero interno sabía que esa niña- mujer, con su personalidad multifacética, honestidad y torpeza, lo había deslumbrado desde el primer instante, pero jamás lo admitiría. Porque si bien, fue el hombre más feliz de la tierra cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos, en ese instante supo que no era posible estar juntos... él no tenía nada que ofrecerle... ni juventud, ni seguridad y mucho menos felicidad. Él sólo era un pobre diablo…

…_**Y ella es sólo un hermoso sueño del cual debo despertar, **_se dijo.

Fue disminuyendo progresivamente la velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo, esperando que ella se bajara de encima de inmediato, pero no lo hizo. La sentía abrazando con firmeza su forma de licántropo, como si quisiera evitar que se escapara de sus brazos, y en cierta medida, él no quería que lo soltara.

- Siento ocasionarte problemas... eso es lo único que logro, ¿cierto? – musitó Tonks sin moverse de su sitio, acariciando con timidez su pelaje – Cuando... cuando te conocí, supe de inmediato que terminaría enamorándome de ti, pero no me importó. Me aferré a la esperanza de que algún día pudieras corresponderme, pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? Soy torpe, desordenada e irreflexiva, todo lo opuesto a ti.

Él se removió incómodo. ¿_Cómo decirle lo equivocaba que estaba? ¿Cómo explicarle que no la merecía, que no quería marchitarla? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo confesarle que lo único que deseaba era tenerla a su lado para siempre, pero que su naturaleza era un peligro inminente?_

Ella se removió también pero no se soltó, siguió acariciándolo con ternura, mojándolo con sus lágrimas que parecían dagas enterrándose en su débil cuerpo.

- Lo siento, no quise ser una molestia – dijo la auror en un susurro - No insistiré más, pero eso no implica que dejaré de sentir lo que siento por ti.

Con lentitud y un suave adiós, Tonks descendió, alejándose lentamente, internándose en el bosque sin mirar atrás.

Él la vio partir con el corazón oprimido, notando como su cabello mutaba nuevamente de color, mientras él recuperaba su forma humana y liberaba unas lagrimas silenciosas que comenzaron a descender por su rostro.

_**Un hermoso sueño,**_ repitió.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

- ¡Maldita, maldita, maldita! – gruñía mientras pateaba su cama en reiteradas ocasiones.

Eran las tres de la mañana y Draco Malfoy ya estaba cansado, al borde de la histeria y la locura. Llevaba una semana soñando con la sangre sucia y cada vez era peor; se veía con ella en situaciones más que indecorosas, y en lugares completamente insólitos. Despertaba por las noches agitado y sudoroso, con una fuerte opresión en la entrepierna y sintiendo una rabia descomunal por no poder controlarlo. _¿Cómo diablos quitársela de la cabeza? ¡Era una impura! ¡Un maldito gusano, tan inferior que ni siquiera debería gastar un segundo pensándola! ¡Una escoria que debía eliminar a la brevedad! ¡La mierda amiga de Potter!_

_**La abstinencia **_se dijo, aunque no muy convencido. Pansy no había asomado la nariz en los últimos días, y estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para desquitarse con otra.

Se acostó nuevamente en la cama bufando, y colocó ambas manos en la nuca, tratando de encontrar los motivos de su repentina obsesión con Granger. Sin embargo, ninguna explicación racional llegaba a su cabeza, y eso lo desconcertaba. No era un sujeto que se dejase llevar por cosas sin sentido, ya que había aprendido a punta de crucios que la mejor manera de sobrevivir en este mundo era ser un tipo calculador, racional y frío, ajeno a los afectos y por sobre todas las cosas, siempre en control de sus acciones.

Sí. Eso había aprendido.

_- ¡Déjalo en paz! – gritaba su madre desesperada - ¡No le pongas un dedo encima!_

_- ¡No te metas Cissy! – gruñó Bellatrix, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita - ¡Merece un castigo por su fracaso! ¡Siéntete afortunada porque mi Amo le perdonó la vida! ¡Ese bastardo que tienes como hijo es igual de estúpido e ineficiente que su padre!_

_- ¡Hazme lo que quieras, pero a él no lo sigas torturando! - contestó Narcisa, interponiéndose decididamente entre la bruja y su hijo que yacía en el piso, al borde de la inconsciencia luego de una serie de crucios. _

_- ¡Quítate! – ordenó la mortifaga furiosa._

_- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!_

_- ¡Como quieras!_

_Las dos brujas se fulminaron con la mirada y no tardaron en alzar sus respectivas varitas una contra la otra, lanzándose toda clase de hechizos, comenzando por los defensivos y terminando con los mortales. Draco, aún en el piso e incapaz de moverse, veía horrorizado como ambas mujeres se atacaban sin piedad… definitivamente una de ellas no saldría viva, y la sola idea de que su madre pudiera ser la perdedora le provocaba arcadas. _

_- Interesante, ¿no? – dijo una voz siseante._

_- Se… señor… de… deténga...-balbuceaba el muchacho a duras penas – Mi…ma… dre… _

_- ¿No te da curiosidad quien es la más fuerte de ambas? – inquirió Voldemort obviando su petición, hincándose hasta su altura para observarlas embelesado desde ahí – No creas que es tan fácil derrotar a Narcissa, es una excelente bruja, aunque es más teórica que práctica. Yo me atrevería a decir que las posibilidades de que ella venza son de un cincuenta por ciento…_

_Fue en ese momento que el delicado cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy cayó violentamente al suelo, impactada por un rayo verde que le dio justo en la boca del estómago, llevándose con ello su último aliento de vida... y el último resto de humanidad de Draco. _

- … _aunque tenía el mismo porcentaje de perder – continuó divertido – Lástima._

_Todo comenzó a dar vueltas para el muchacho, como una horrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Vio como Bellatrix se giraba en su dirección para terminar con su "castigo", sin el más mínimo rastro de emoción en su huesudo rostro._

_- ¡Crucio! – gritó la mortífaga. _

_A pesar del dolor que experimentaba el cuerpo de Draco, a pesar de que sus entrañas se retorcían sin control, nada se asimilaba al sufrimiento que sentía por la muerte de su madre, insensibilizando sus nervios, jurando que las cosas no se quedarían así. _

_Su tía lo pagaría con sangre… más él no esperaba que el mismísimo Voldemort lo ayudaría a cumplir con su cometido…. _

Miraba el techo absorto, tratando de calcular cuanto tiempo había pasado desde ese funesto día… ¿cinco, seis años? ¿Tal vez más? No lo tenía claro, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarlo, y había podido lidiar con ello convirtiéndose en el hombre que ahora era.

Lo que no podía soportar era el asunto de Granger, su patética existencia inmiscuyéndose como un parásito en sus pensamientos.

No.

Había que detener esa plaga.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

A pesar de que una parte de ella se aliviaba al verse liberada de los constantes comentarios en doble sentido que el mortífago le regalaba; la otra parte, más irracional y promovida por el ego, se sentía levemente ofendida. _¿Tan malo había sido su beso que Zabini perdió todo interés en ella?_

Desde entonces, hace varios días atrás, el moreno no había intentado ni siquiera la más mínima aproximación. De hecho, eran pocas las ocasiones en que lo veía deambular por la mansión y contra todo pronóstico, necesitaba hablar con él.

Para su fortuna, esa tarde se lo encontró en la sala de estar junto con otros de sus compañeros, con un vaso de whiskey en la mano mientras veía como el resto jugaba una partida de pool mágico. _¿Acaso esos sujetos tienen momentos de esparcimiento sin sangre de por medio?_

- Zabini, quiero preguntarte algo y necesito que me respondas – comenzó decidida, plantándose a su lado - Malfoy no le ha dicho aún a Voldemort que yo estoy acá, ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho? Es decir, me alivia que esa víbora no lo sepa y espero que no se entere nunca, pero de todas formas no entiendo porqué se mantiene en secreto y… ¿Zabini? ¿Aló? ¿Zabini?

Pero por más que trató de llamar su atención, él estaba preocupado de otras cosas, como por ejemplo, de escudriñar con la mirada la esbelta figura de aquella mujer que tenía a cuatro metros de distancia, y que en ese mismo instante se estaba agachando para recoger un pergamino.

- ¡Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa! – reclamó la pelirroja furiosa, pegándole un codazo en el brazo que a penas lo movió.

- ¿Ah? – inquirió él sin prestarle mayor atención.

- ¡Te hablo y no tienes ni siquiera la decencia de responderme! – farfulló cruzándose de brazos - ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡¿Podrías dejar de verle el culo a Bullstrode?!

La aludida se giró a verlos complacida y en un gesto seductor le guiñó el ojo al moreno, el que solo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa galante y guiñarle el ojo de vuelta.

- ¡Agh! – bufó Ginny molesta - ¿Por qué todos ustedes tienen que ser una tropa de ninfómanos? ¡Podrías dejar de pensar en sexo y prestarme un poco de atención!

- ¿Para qué? – replicó él, girándose para mirarla por primera vez - ¿Qué gano? Para mi es mucho más productiva una tarde de sexo con Millicent que escucharte hablar estupideces.

- ¡Eres un….!

- Draco no le ha dicho porque no quiere que te marquen y punto. – interrumpió rodando los ojos - Los motivos solo él los sabe, así que le estás preguntando a la persona equivocada. Pero si me permites opinar, conociéndolo, por una parte no quiere que el Señor Tenebroso pueda quitarte de sus dominios, y por otro, no te considera digna de ser un mortífago con todas las de la ley.

- ¿Disculpa? – soltó un poco ofendida.

- Weasley, es la verdad. Tus capacidades en cuanto a bruja no pasan de las escolares, y no serías capaz de matar ni a una mosca – ella calló ceñuda - ¿Ves? Por más que ahora te encuentres viviendo acá, no eres precisamente uno de nosotros y jamás lo serás, por muy despechada que estés de ese tipo con complejo de héroe... Me atrevería a pensar que tu verdadera razón es la protección que Draco te está garantizando, tanto a ti como tu familia, y por otro lado, una parte de tu cerebro sabe que tenemos fuertes posibilidades de resultar vencedores, ¿no es así?

Ginny le sostuvo la mirada en silencio, sin tener la capacidad de mover su lengua para formar una frase que negara todo lo que Zabini había afirmado con tanta soltura. Ni siquiera ella tenía las cosas tan claras, y la exposición del desgraciado había sido tan convincente que si se decidía por hablar, solo balbucearía estupideces.

- ¿Te animas? – dijo de pronto la voz de Bullstrode, que en tres zancadas se había acercado a ellos estirándole la mano al mortífago.

- Claro – respondió Blaise encogiéndose de hombros, estrechando la mano ofrecida - Nos vemos pequeña comadreja.

El sobrenombre fue la gota que terminó por rebalsar el vaso, y en un dos por tres, un _mocomurcielago _estaba impactándolo en plena cabeza, ante la mirada atónita del resto y los chillidos desesperados de una mujer, que vio como su amante no le sería útil después de todo...

_**.**___

* * *

.

Si existía algo que enfureciera terriblemente a Pansy Parkinson era que la ignoraran, que la pasaran de largo, que hicieran como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Su personalidad, ególatra y narcisista, no consentía que alguien no notara su presencia, o simplemente, encontraran que había algo más interesante que hacer que prestarle su atención. Y eso era lo que precisamente estaba haciendo Alexander Bleu...

Desde el enfrentamiento ya habían transcurrido siete días, y no había podido establecer otro contacto con él. Por las mañanas entrenaba con la sangre sucia Granger, y por las tardes desaparecía quien sabe donde, pues cuando volvía a la noche, se encerraba en su habitación sin cruzar palabra con nadie.

Para empeorar su situación, últimamente la tenían tan vigilada que no había podido escaparse a visitar a Draco, y ella no era el tipo de mujer que podía soportar tantos días sin un buen revolcón. Era una vil tortura que la ponía de pésimo humor, y hasta había dejado de tratar de inmiscuirse en las reuniones del pajarraco, dónde siempre la sacaban por ser "asuntos de la orden". No podía seguir trabajando en esas condiciones tan "inhumanas" solía bufar cada noche cuando terminaba durmiendo completamente sola.

_**A falta de chocolate...**_ pensó una mañana durante el desayuno, mientras observaba como Alexander leía el profeta concentrado, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro... _**Bienvenida la vainilla **_completó con una sonrisa macabra.

Desde entonces, había utilizado toda clase de estrategias y tácticas femeninas para seducirlo hasta la cama, usarlo para su conveniencia y botarlo como el estropajo que era. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas había resultado ser efectiva, es más, sólo había logrado mancillar su trabajado ego, ya que el pelinegro sorteaba sus insinuaciones con sorprendente facilidad.

_**No me las ganarás **_solía mascullar para sus adentros, decidiendo tomar acciones más drásticas y directas.

_La vieja de Mcgonnagall necesitaba encontrarlo, y ella amablemente se ofreció a buscarlo, tratando de idear en el camino alguna forma de romper aquella máscara que lo hacía parecer imperturbable. _

_Y ahí lo vio, recostado bajo un árbol, dormido profundamente con un libro en el pecho. _

_Pansy sonrió mientras se acercaba y colocó ambas rodillas a sus costados, tratando de no aplastarlo con su peso para no despertarlo de súbito. Con delicadeza, comenzó a acariciar su rostro con la nariz, logrando que el muchacho inconscientemente emitiera un suspiro._

_- ¿Qué sueñas? – le susurró, obteniendo de él un balbuceo ininteligible - ¿Qué sueñas?_

_- ¿Kat..?_

_- ¿Kat...?- repitió desconcertada_

_De pronto, Alex abrió los ojos y dio un respingo al verla ahí encima de él, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban perfectamente. Su rostro se tornó frío e incluso algo violento, y sin delicadeza se la quitó de encima, como si su cercanía le repugnara. Ese gesto fue casi una bofetada para la autoestima de Pansy, que siempre terminaba justificando el rechazo por encontrarse en el "envase" de Greengrass._

Se tomó la cabeza entre ambas manos exasperada, pues había sido despreciada en más de una ocasión. Y eso jamás le ocurrió antes...

_Caminó decidida hacia su habitación, dispuesta a pedir un par de explicaciones de su absurdo comportamiento... ¿Qué creía él que buscaba? ¡Ella solo quería una noche, sólo una! ¡Y no podía ser tan estúpido como para no notarlo! No le iba a pedir matrimonio ni mucho menos se iba a enamorar de él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente complicado? ¿por qué no dejaba de jugar y aceptaba dichoso, como cualquier hombre en su situación lo habría hecho?¿Acaso tendría que recurrir a Potter?_

_- Bleu – dijo entrando sin tocar a la habitación del pelinegro, sin embargo, él no se encontraba ahí - ¿Bleu?_

_El sonido de la ducha le indicó donde se encontraba, y sin razonar que se estaba comportando como una desquiciada, entró al baño, topándose de lleno con el auror que estaba bañándose en ese instante. Alex tenía los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su trabajado cuerpo, y Pansy pudo reconocer un par de heridas en su pecho y abdomen; heridas que probablemente eran de aquella redada dónde él se salvó por un pelo de una muerte segura... a sus manos._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – espetó él sin inmutarse ni abrir los ojos._

_Pansy no podía dejar de mirarlo absorta de pies a cabeza, deleitándose con lo que el panorama le ofrecía. A él parecía no importarle encontrarse desnudo mientras sus ojos lo examinaban, y eso le aceleró el corazón a una velocidad insospechada. _

_- ¿Qué quieres? – repitió en un tono más fastidiado._

_- Yo... este... bueno...mmm...- balbuceó enrojecida, algo completamente impropio de ella –Verás..._

_**¡Demonios!**_ _Pensó frustrada, __**¿Desde cuando te pones nerviosa, estúpida?**__. _

_Alex abrió sus ojos y la miró con indiferencia, mientras se echaba un poco se shampoo en el cabello._

_- ¿Y bien? – insistió él - No tengo todo el día._

_- Na... nada – bufó contrariada, saliendo el baño como si el mismísimo Voldemort la estuviera persiguiendo._

_**¿Acaso será homosexual? **_Llegó a preguntarse, no encontrando motivos plausibles que justificaran esas constantes negativas. _**¡Piensa maldición, piensa! **_Se reclamaba.

No, no y no. Ese estúpido no se la podía ganar, se había vuelto un asunto aún más personal... si es que era posible. Fue entonces cuando recordó un elemento muy importante dentro de sus pertenencias, algo que la podía ayudar a terminar con esta cacería de una buena vez.

_Era su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños, y ella revoloteaba de aquí para allá como una pequeña entusiasmada, sobretodo por los regalos, que a su juicio era lo más importante de la celebración. Blaise Zabini fue uno de los últimos en llegar y el más esperado por ella después de Draco, ya que el moreno solía hacer unos espléndidos obsequios._

_Cuando su amigo le estiró un pequeño paquete, Pansy lo abrió desesperada, como si se tratase de comida para un muerto de hambre._

_- ¿Un perfume? – preguntó decepcionada al terminar de romper el papel. _

_- No señorita, es más que un perfume – respondió él, tomando la botellita entre sus manos – Es un "estimulante", aunque dudo que una mujer tan osada y atractiva como tu lo necesite..._

_- Sin lambisconerías, Blaise – rodó los ojos impaciente – Explícate que no tengo tiempo. _

_- Verás.- comenzó divertido - Esta esencia, colocada estratégicamente detrás de la oreja, provoca que el que la huela y el que la usa se sientan con la necesidad irrefrenable de entregarse mutuamente, dejándoles de recuerdo el mejor sexo de sus vidas. Podrías considerarlo un potente afrodisíaco, capaz de exacerbar la libido a extremos insospechados. Fue diseñado por mi madre en sus años mozos. Es toda un genio. _

_- ¿En serio? – soltó interesada, tomando la botellita de vuelta - Ya veo porque tu mamá se casó siete veces... te superaste, Blaise, excelente regalo – él se limitó a encogerse de hombros con falsa humildad – Y ya tengo la leve idea de cómo estrenarlo._

No quedaba mucho, pero era lo suficiente para tres o cuatro ocasiones.

Sí, era jugar sucio, pero ¿le importaba? Por supuesto que no, era un asunto de fuerza mayor, si seguía en esas condiciones terminaría por volverse loca, ¿o ya lo estaba?. Salió sigilosamente de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su víctima, sin embargo, en pleno camino un cuerpo la atropelló, lanzándola unos centímetros atrás.

- ¡Granger! – reclamó ceñuda

- Lo siento, Astoria – se disculpó – No te vi.

Pansy la observó de arriba abajo notando su deplorable apariencia. Tenía el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre y sus ojos estaban marcados por unas gruesas ojeras que le daban una apariencia casi cadavérica. Sus orbes estaban llenos de cansancio y preocupación, parecía un muerto en vida que venía a penarlos desde el más allá.

- Por Morgana, te ves horrible – soltó sin poder evitarlo.

- Sí, hace frío – respondió Hermione con la mirada perdida.

La mortífaga casi se echa a reír con la desorientación de la muchacha, y pensó que quizás podría hacer algo por la patética existencia de la sangre sucia, que por cierto, ya tenía los días contados. Extrajo de su túnica el frasquito estimulante y sacó unas gotitas de él, para luego llevarlas con los dedos justo detrás de la oreja de Granger.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la castaña volviendo en sí.

- Un perfume, te ayudará a dormir mejor – respondió mientras se retiraba – Yo que tú me voy directo a la habitación a esperar a Potter – agregó guiñándole el ojo - ¡Que pases buena noche!

Hermione la vio desaparecer por las escaleras extrañada, _**¿Qué tiene que ver Harry?.**_

**_._**

_**

* * *

**_

.

Estaba sentado al comienzo de la escalera, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos enlazadas entre sí. El ambiente estaba silencioso y frío, como si fuera el único habitante de todo el lugar, pero no. Desde el fondo del pasillo pudo observar como una figura negra se iba acercando a paso seguro, ondeando su capa de un lado a otro con prestancia mientras sus pasos resonaban como un eco interminable.

- Zabini – saludó elevando el rostro.

- Nott – respondió el encapuchado, deteniéndose justo al frente de él – Adivino que nuestro encuentro no es fortuito, ¿te citó Malfoy?

- Ajá – esbozó encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que a ti también... A todo esto, supe tu problema con Weasley, no sabía que un _moco murciélago _podría ser tan letal.

- Ni me lo menciones, esa insolente me las pagará – masculló Blaise furioso.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que hace ella aquí? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Cómo es que la novia de Potter se relaciona con el enemigo?

- Larga historia, quizás otro día.

Theodore asintió en silencio y bajó la mirada, tratando de oprimir la impaciencia que estaba sintiendo ante la demora de Malfoy, y la angustia que le provocaba sentirse completamente ajeno a ese lugar.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Blaise de pronto, mirando significativamente su antebrazo izquierdo.

- No tanto – respondió tranquilo - Podría haber sido peor.

- Podrías estar muerto.

- Podría – concedió, convencido de que seguir respirando era algo completamente milagroso.

El muchacho no sabía que había ocurrido en el pasado para que él quisiese desvincularse del ser más poderoso del mundo mágico – lo cual era un suicidio- , y tampoco tenía la certeza de si quería averiguarlo, sin embargo, algo adentro de su ser le decía que no todo había sido tan malo...

Sentía una presencia ajena, un dulce y confortable recuerdo, que lo acariciaba y le pedía a gritos que volviera, que buscara... pero por más que se esforzaba, no encontraba nada en su cerebro.

- Dime, Zabini – empezó inseguro - ¿Sabes que fue de mi vida este último año?

- No – mintió el moreno – Desapareciste sin pista y te encontramos inconsciente hace poco ¿por qué preguntas?

- Me perturba no saberlo – confesó Theodore contrariado – Es como estar flotando en la nada, teniendo constantes _deja vu_ y preguntándome una y otra vez si lo que he hecho, dicho o a quien he conocido, lo he hecho, dicho o conocido antes...

- No te cuestiones tanto, Nott – interrumpió algo nervioso – Algunos son muy afortunados de olvidar su pasado, ¿no crees? Yo daría lo que fuera por olvidar ciertas cosas de mi vida.

- ¿Cómo qué?

Pero la respuesta quedó atragantada en la garganta del moreno, ya que en ese preciso instante hizo aparición Draco, bajando con rapidez las escaleras sin dejar de lado su estilo altivo para caminar.

- Vamos – ordenó sin detenerse a mirarlos – El resto nos está esperando.

- ¡Espera, Malfoy! – exclamó Blaise, siguiéndolo junto a Theo a paso apurado - ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué haremos?

- Nos dirigimos a Diagon Alley – informó el rubio – El Señor Oscuro ha solicitado que entreguemos un mensaje.

- ¿Qué mensaje? – indagó Nott.

Draco se detuvo súbitamente, y giró la cabeza para observarlos con una sonrisa tétrica, dejando escapar de sus ojos un brillo asesino que los dejó helados.

- Que cualquiera que no esté de nuestro lado... – empezó arrastrando las palabras, como si estuviera saboreándolas - Está muerto.

**&.&.&**

**.**

**&.&**

**.**

**&.**

**Continuará. **


	10. Chapter 10

**10.- Bajos Instintos.**

**.**

Luna estaba sentada aparentando leer un libro, mientras su mente viajaba lejos de ahí, en otras dimensiones, tratando de encontrar a Theodore en una de ellas, y rescatarlo sano y salvo. Sabía que las posibilidades de recuperarlo eran escasas, pero mientras existiera la más mínima esperanza ella no se rendiría. Por ningún motivo.

El fuego de la chimenea danzaba violentamente, y el silencio era tan patente la estaba comenzando a exasperar. Vio una sombra pasar por la puerta, reconociéndola de inmediato.

- ¡Alex! – llamó con dulzura, dejando de lado su libro – Desde que llegué no hemos podido hablar apropiadamente, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo y conversamos hasta el amanecer como en los viejos tiempos?

El pelinegro asintió y se colocó al lado de Luna, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

- Lo siento, últimamente ando con la cabeza en otro lado – esbozó pasándose la mano por la cara con cansancio – Han cambiado mucho las cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Lo sé – respondió ella – También supe lo de tu pérdida... Lo siento mucho, ¿te encuentras bien?

- No – confesó en un suspiro – Y creo que nunca lo estaré.

- ¿Te duele?

- No sabes cuanto.

Luna acarició con ternura el rostro del muchacho, y lo acercó hasta recostarlo fraternalmente en sus rodillas, mientras Alexander se acurrucaba en su regazo como solía hacer cuando aún asistían a Hogwarts, donde durante las noches conversaban en la sala común de Ravenclaw hasta que salía el sol.

Si bien ambos estaban en distintos años, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos después de que él la salvara de unos abusivos, y a través de sus constantes conversaciones, prácticamente conocían toda la vida del otro.

- Te extrañé – susurró Alex – No tenía a quien agobiar con mis problemas durante el último año – agregó con una breve carcajada.

- Lo tendrías si confiaras más en las personas – reprochó con falsa severidad.

- Sabes que eso es imposible. La única persona en la que confió eres tú.

Ella soltó una risita cantarina que se apagó lentamente.

- Discúlpame por haber desaparecido sin previo aviso – dijo apenada.

- Sólo si tienes una buena excusa – bromeó él.

La muchacha pasó a relatarle toda su experiencia en Italia; desde el viaje de negocios de su padre, pasando por su enamoramiento de un mortífago prófugo, llegando al fatal desenlace, dónde él era apresado por sus antiguos colegas, y ella salía del embrollo milagrosamente ilesa.

- ¿Tú crees que siga vivo? – inquirió Alex cuando terminó de hablar.

- No lo creo, lo sé – respondió con una sonrisa apagada – Pero lo que no tengo claro es por cuanto tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que él súbitamente retomó la palabra.

- Sólo espero que no termines como yo – dijo con gravedad.

- Alex, tu único error fue entregarle tu corazón a la persona equivocada. Por mi parte, yo estoy segura que Theo es mi alma gemela.

- Quizás Katie si era mi alma gemela después de todo – replicó no muy seguro – Pero gracias a esos mortífagos hijos de puta nunca podré saberlo.

Luna suspiró hondamente antes de decidirse a responder.

- No te voy a mentir, Alex – dijo finalmente – Ella era sólo tu "amiga", ¿o estoy equivocada?

- Cierto – concedió cerrando los ojos – Pero de todas formas, vengaré su muerte. Eso no quedará así.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación; sólo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, y la respiración de ambos. _¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? _

- Alex... – comenzó insegura - ¿Por qué no te olvidas de Katie? ¿Por qué no intentas darte una oportunidad con...?

- Basta- cortó sabiendo lo que estaba insinuando – No puedo utilizarla de premio de consuelo, no es mi estilo.

- Sabes que no es de premio de consuelo – repuso rodando los ojos - Tú también la quisiste a tu manera, y estoy segura de que a ella no le eres indiferente – él la miró interrogante – Trabajaba conmigo en San Mungo, y por lo menos hace un año atrás, no perdía oportunidad en preguntarme como te encontrabas.

- Déjalo – bufó él, cerrando los ojos nuevamente – Ya elegí en su oportunidad, no puedo retractarme.

Luna decidió callar y no insistir en el asunto. Alex era una persona muy inteligente, pero a la vez, testarudo y cerrado de mente. Había cometido en su adolescencia el error de enamorarse de dos mujeres a la vez, dos personas demasiado opuestas entre sí, y ella había tenido que presenciar la difícil decisión que él tuvo que tomar... aunque a su juicio, su mejor amigo había elegido mal. Y ahora ese amor tormentoso seguía haciéndolo infeliz desde el más allá, llenando su corazón de odio y de venganza.

_**Ojalá algún día encuentres la paz que tanto necesitas **_deseó la rubia con sinceridad. Pero ella no llegaba a comprender cuan herida se encontraba el alma del hombre que reposaba en sus piernas, y que ahora se encontraba callado, reviviendo antiguos demonios.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Pansy casi se pone a gritar como una histérica cuando entró a la habitación del auror y no lo encontró adentro... _¿Dónde se había metido el desgraciado?_. Buscó por todo el segundo piso, pero ni rastros había de él. La botellita que contenía el estimulante picaba en sus manos. Estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y regresar con los suyos, específicamente, a la cama de Draco; sin embargo, sabía que el rubio no se lo permitiría si fallaba en esta misión que ella se había auto impuesto estúpidamente.

Bajó las escaleras resoplando, dando fuertes pisotones en cada peldaño, dispuesta a hurgar cada espacio de la cocina hasta dar con algo de alcohol para ahogar las penas, cuando unos murmullos llamaron su atención.

Siguió el sonido hasta la sala de estar, y escondida detrás de una pared, observó a las personas que estaban adentro. Ahí se encontraba Alexander, plácidamente recostado en las piernas de Lunática, hablando con ella con naturalidad, cuando jamás lo había visto cruzar más de dos frases con otras personas de la casa. Sus nervios se crisparon de rabia, y sus manos se empuñaron tanto que estuvo a escasos segundos de romper la botellita que yacía en ellas.

Tenía el impulso súbito de asesinar a esa rubia desarreglada y fea con sus propias manos, o atacarla con un _expelliarmus _que la lanzara justo en la chimenea para que se bronceara en llamas. También quería asesinarlo a él; por no estar en su habitación cuando ella fue a buscarlo, por encontrarse ahí cómodamente junto a Lunática sonriéndole de vez en cuando, y mirándola con esos ojazos azules llenos de cariño, cuando para ella, sólo destilaban frialdad.

_**¡Pero qué estás pensando! **_Se reprochó molesta _**¡Ni que estuvieras celosa!**_

Trató de agudizar el oído para captar de qué estaban conversando, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, sólo le llegaban frases sueltas.

"_Tú también la quisiste a tu manera, y estoy segura de que a ella no le eres indiferente."_

_**¡¿Qué?! **_Exclamó mentalmente horrorizada.

"_... no perdía oportunidad en preguntarme como te encontrabas"_

_**Cuenta hasta diez, Pansy, cuenta hasta diez, **_se repetía respirando hondamente, _¿Quién era la perra que pretendía seducirlo? __**Quien quiera que sea, se las verá conmigo **_pensó inconscientemente, apretando los puños.

"_Déjalo, ya elegí en su oportunidad..."_

_**¡Eso es! Rechaza a esa infame hija de... espera, ¿Ya eligió? ¿A quién? **_El silencio se hizo insoportable para Pansy, así que decidió interrumpir esa adorable escena y llevarse al muchacho de ahí, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Entró a paso firme para hacer notar su presencia, y funcionó. Alexander se incorporó de un salto y quedó sentado al lado de Lunática, retornando a su habitual expresión fría y metódica.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Astoria? – preguntó con ese tono de voz duro con el que solía hablarle.

- No, sólo no podía dormir y estaba buscando algo en qué ocuparme – respondió Pansy encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento al frente de él.

La mortífaga pensó en dejarse de rodeos y echarse todo el estimulante encima para que él no pudiera resistirse más. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo con Lunática ahí presente, lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era un trío... además, quería a Bleu para ella sola. _Sí, era una egoísta, ¿y qué?_

- ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó Lovegood con gentileza. - ¿Se te ha hecho muy difícil?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió confundida.

- A la muerte de tus padres... – respondió bajito.

- ¡Oh! Sí, sí, muy difícil. Terrible – contestó sin mucha convicción – No hay día en que no me acuerde de ellos – agregó tratando de revertir su desliz - ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? Necesito hablar unas palabritas con Bleu... ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas?

Luna asintió y tuvo la intención de levantarse, sin embargo, Alex la agarró por la muñeca y la volvió a sentar a su lado.

- Me puedes decir lo que sea frente a ella, es de mi absoluta confianza.

Pansy podía sentir sus dientes rechinar, y sus ojos lanzar dagas asesinas, pero no alcanzó a replicar. Justo en ese momento irrumpió la anciana Mcgonagall, con la respiración agitada y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

- Ataque... en... Diagon... Alley – jadeó a duras penas – Que... alguien... le.. avise... a Potter... partimos en dos... minutos.

- Yo voy – se ofreció Alex, saliendo como un rayo del lugar.

Ella lo vio partir decepcionada, pero no le duró mucho, ya que las circunstancias eran inquietantes... ese ataque no le olía bien. Algo raro estaba pasando y quería averiguarlo.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Si antes creía que Astoria era una mujer extraña, ahora sus suposiciones estaban más que comprobadas. Después de ese insólito encuentro en el pasillo, no dejaba de sentir la fragancia que ella le había colocado sin siquiera preguntarle, pero en vez de "relajarla" como la rubia había asegurado, le tenía el corazón a mil, casi con taquicardia.

Y calor. Sentía mucho calor.

Se quitó la túnica, pero su cuerpo no acusó recibo. Aún se sentía como un pollo en el asador... _**¿estaré enferma? **_Se preguntó extrañada, quitándose la blusa para quedar solo con la camiseta que llevaba debajo de ella. Pero nada pasaba, era como si estuviera vestida con cinco chaquetones y una decena de bufandas.

Se estaba empezando a desabrochar el pantalón cuando Harry entró, totalmente ausente y mirando el piso agotado. Hermione no supo porqué su corazón aumentó más la velocidad, si es que era posible... _¿acaso le estaba dando un ataque cardiaco? _Se llevó la mano al lugar para comprobar su estado, y casi podía sentirlo aporrear su pecho para salir de ahí.

- Harry – jadeó asustada, ante lo cual el muchacho levantó de inmediato la mirada.

Nunca en su vida lo había visto tan atractivo. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y sus ojos brillaban como un par de esmeraldas. Sus gafas reposaban en el bolsillo superior de su camisa, dándole a su rostro una forma diferente a la habitual.

- ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? – preguntó él, cambiando su expresión radicalmente, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo.

- ¿Verdad que si? – dijo la castaña – Incluso, me llega a doler el corazón. Estoy preocupada, late demasiado rápido.

- Déjame ver.

Harry se acercó a ella y puso la mano en su pecho, quedándose en silencio como si quisiera concentrarse en sus latidos. Mas era fácil adivinar que la concentración no obedecía a esos motivos, sino a la fuerte lucha interna que se estaba desarrollando en él, y como trataba de reprimir el impulso que lo llamaba a abalanzarse a ella como un animal.

Por su parte, Hermione sentía la mano del pelinegro como un paño húmedo en su acalorado cuerpo, un bálsamo del cual no quiera desprenderse. Era un contacto refrescante, que necesitaba sentir en cada centímetro de su piel... y eso la asustaba.

- Ti... tienes razón – dijo finalmente Harry – Late muy fuerte.

El muchacho seguía si quitar la mano, y los segundos pasaban como minutos. La respiración de ambos cada vez era más pesada, y el ambiente se había enrarecido a tal punto que la realidad para ambos comenzó a tergiversarse, al punto de perder el sentido común.

- Harry, yo...

Demasiado tarde.

Él se había abalanzado, apresándola en sus brazos y buscando sus labios con necesidad. Y ella... ella lo recibió gustosa, suspirando de alivio por la frescura que aquellas caricias le provocaban y porque cada roce de su piel le enviaba fuertes descargas eléctricas a su espina dorsal... pero necesitaba más.

Abrió la camisa de Harry a la fuerza, haciendo que los botones explotaran y se dispersaran por distintos rincones de la habitación, mientras él le quitaba hábilmente la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, empujándola suavemente a la cama y subiéndose encima de ella en un dos por tres.

Siguió besándola, acariciándola, deseándola con pasión, sintiendo que no tenía suficientes manos ni labios para ello. Hermione se sentía casi en el paraíso, y lo volteó para quedar ahora ella encima, depositándole feroces besos en todo el torso, acariciándolo con la misma desesperación que él le demostraba.

Tan absortos estaban en su tarea, que no escucharon el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse...

- ¡Pott...! – exclamó una voz desde el marco; voz que se extinguió ante la sorpresa de lo que estaba presenciando.

Ambos giraron el rostro en la dirección del sonido, con una expresión tan asesina que fácilmente podía equipararse a un _avada._ Sin rastro de vergüenza, sólo de apremio por seguir en lo que estaban.

- Yo...eh... lamento interrumpir – murmuró Alexander más colorado que un tomate maduro y desviando la mirada – Pero nos acaban de informar de un ataque.

- ¿Ataque? – repitió Hermione, quitándose de encima de Harry de un salto - ¿Dónde? – preguntó buscando sus prendas por la habitación, olvidando lo que había estado haciendo por la noticia.

- Diagon Alley – contestó, recuperando de a poco la tonalidad de su rostro – Al parecer, no tienen ningún objetivo concreto. Es como si quisieran destruir media ciudad sólo porque pueden hacerlo.

- Terrorismo mortífago – musitó la muchacha mientras se abotonaba con rapidez la blusa, ante la mirada decepcionada de Harry que aún parecía en otro mundo - ¿Qué piensas que no te estás preparando? – le espetó ceñuda.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Harry avergonzado, levantándose de la cama también para vestirse.

- Los dejo para que puedan arreglarse – informó Alex incómodo – Estaré esperándolos abajo – agregó.

Sin embargo, no se movió del lugar. Miraba a Hermione como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, y ella también fijó unos segundos su mirada en él. Pero la información del ataque seguía rondando sus respectivos cerebros, y la posibilidad de que pudieran cumplir sus objetivos de venganza fueron más potentes que el deseo que en esos momentos sentían. Deseos inconfesables.

- Ya – soltó Alex confundido, saliendo finalmente del lugar.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos y comenzó a buscar su varita. Una vez que la encontró, sonrió ampliamente, y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Estaba lista. Estaba preparada para terminar con todo.

- Espera – la atajó Harry por la muñeca antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación – Prométeme que no vas a cometer una estupidez. Que no vas a lanzarte de cabeza contra Malfoy si es que llega a estar allá.

- No te puedo prometer eso, Harry – contestó ella impaciente.

- Entonces no vas – soltó ceñudo – Te quedarás acá, no permitiré que pongas otra vez tu vida en peligro.

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces antes de responder..._ ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía negarle algo? ¿Qué podía encerrarla en cuatro paredes como si fuera cualquier cosa? ¿Algo de su propiedad?_

- ¡Tú no me prohíbes nada! – gritó furiosa, soltándose del brazo con violencia - ¡Y jamás podrás hacerlo!

Hermione desapareció como llevada por el diablo, y Harry se abofeteó mentalmente por su error. Un error que saldría más caro de lo que él esperaba... aunque nunca se enterara de ello.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

El grupo de aurores se apareció en Diagon Alley, mas tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. El lugar era un campo de batalla, un verdadero desastre, una masacre de proporciones que no distinguía edad, sexo o condición. Había polvo en el ambiente que dificultaba la visión, y sangre pintaba el piso, con trazos alargados o puntos estrellados.

- Malditos – masculló Alex apretando su varita.

Los mortífagos atacaban por todas partes, como una danza mortal que estaba destinada a eliminar a todo aquel que se cruzase por su camino. Estaban ocultos por máscaras, pero se notaba que disfrutaban como si se tratase de un juego de _quidditch_, ya que carcajadas sonaban de vez en cuando.

- Malfoy... – susurró Hermione, distinguiéndolo a la distancia a pesar de que su rostro estaba cubierto. Estaba parado tranquilamente atrás de todo el caos, mientras el resto hacía el trabajo sucio – ...Hoy me las pagarás.

- ¡No!

Harry no alcanzó a detenerla. Ella se escurrió como el agua entre los dedos, ignorando al resto de las personas que la rodeaban, esquivando los cuerpos que iban cayendo a su paso, sin quitar la vista del encapuchado que estaba metros más allá. Él trató de seguirla, pero los rayos rojos y verdes no dejaban de ir en su dirección, y no tuvo otra opción que defenderse, perdiéndola de vista sin remedio.

El resto de los aurores se dispersaron para defender a los escasos sobrevivientes que quedaban, sin embargo, Alex parecía clavado al piso, mirando acusatoriamente a la rubia que estaba parada al lado de él.

- ¡Demonios, Luna! – exclamó irritado - ¿Porqué viniste? ¿Acaso estás loca?

- Theodore puede estar entre ellos – respondió como si nada, mirando en todas direcciones.

- ¡Se realista, por todos los hechiceros! – bufó Alex agitando los brazos – Sí está aquí es el enemigo, además es imposible que lo reconozcas, estos malditos cobardes no son capaces de mostrar el rostro. ¡No quiero perderte a ti también! ¡Vete antes de que te hagan daño!

- ¡No me iré a ningún lado! – contestó decidida - ¿Acaso tú dejarías a un ser querido abandonado? ¿No habrías dado tu propia vida por salvar a Katie?

- ¡No la nombres! - gritó encolerizado - ¡No la nombres! ¡Ella está muerta por culpa de esos hijos de puta! ¡Y tú estás arriesgando la vida por uno de ellos! ¡Por un sucio mortífago!

Luna lo miró dolida y Alexander supo que se había extralimitado. Ella no tenía la culpa de su miseria, ni tampoco aquel sujeto que desconocía... ese tal Nott sólo era una victima más de una guerra sin sentido.

- Yo... lo siento – se apresuró a aclarar – No quería...

- No importa – cortó ella.

Y sin más, Luna avanzó entre la multitud en búsqueda de su amor, ignorando los llamados desesperados del pelinegro a sus espaldas, que no tardó en perseguirla para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, o al menos, protegerla.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Pansy caminaba como un león enjaulado dentro de la habitación. Si mal no había escuchado, sus verdaderos colegas habían iniciado un ataque, asesinando a diestra y siniestra. _¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?_ Eso no era una táctica habitual entre los mortífagos, al menos, no sin una buena razón... _¿Qué pretendían?_

Miró el reloj y bufó al percatarse de que aún quedaban diez minutos para que la poción _multijugos _dejara de hacer efecto... no podía esperar más. Salió de Grimmauld place sin que nadie lo notara, y se apareció en la mansión Malfoy justo cuando estaba recuperando su verdadero cuerpo. Corrió a buscar su traje de mortífago y su máscara, y en tiempo record se apareció en Diagon Alley, que parecía un verdadero desastre.

Avanzó cautelosamente, lanzando hechizos a quien se le cruzara mientras trataba de encontrar a Draco para pedirle explicaciones, sin embargo, otra persona se atravesó en sus ojos.

Lo vio a distancia, blandiendo hábilmente la varita de un lado a otro, avanzando entre los inocentes y encapuchados, siguiendo como perrito faldero a la Lunática Lovegood, que caminaba con decisión alejándose de él... _¿Qué había ocurrido? _

Una sonrisa amplia se adueñó de su rostro, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se interpuso en su camino para jugar un rato.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – le preguntó apuntándolo con la varita - ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir? ¿Tanto desprecias tu patética vida?

Alexander frunció el ceño y la apuntó de vuelta, sin responder a las provocaciones de la mortífaga.

- ¿Demasiado miedo para hablar? – insistió para fastidiarlo.

- Quítate – respondió duramente, tratando de seguir con la vista a Luna, que estaba a punto de perderse entre la multitud.

- ¡Qué modales! – exclamó Pansy con falso disgusto - ¿Ni siquiera te dignas a saludar a un viejo oponente? ¿Ya me olvidaste, cariño? Pensé que tenía mayor impacto en las personas... especialmente en los sobrevivientes de mis ataques.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron de inmediato al comprender de quien se trataba. _¿Cómo no había podido reconocer esa voz? ¿Cómo no había podido reconocer esa postura altanera y esos ojos crudos detrás de la máscara?_

- Eres tú – soltó seguro, apretando tan fuerte la varita que sus nudillos se blanquearon – ¡Tú! ¡Tú la mataste!.

- ¿Podrías especificar? – resopló ella rodando los ojos por debajo de la máscara – He matado a demasiados como para recordarlos.

- ¡Tú eres la perra que mató a Katie! – acusó temblando de furia.

- ¿A la estúpida de Bell? –inquirió sorprendida _¿a esa es la que quiere tan desesperadamente vengar?_ - Un fracaso de auror, si me permites opinar. Fue pan comido.

Alexander gruñó desde lo más profundo de su ser, y la mortífaga por un momento tuvo miedo... ésta vez, pelearían en serio, y ella no estaba segura de querer herirlo.

- ¡_Sectumsempra_!

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Hermione parecía un caballo de carreras, mirando solo al frente, mirando solo a Malfoy. Estaba tan cegada por la ira, que por pura casualidad del destino se salvó de un par de _avadas _que volaban directamente en su dirección.

Draco no se había percatado de su presencia, pero cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde... de un potente _expelliarmus_ la aurora lo había echo volar por los aires y estrellarse contra la vitrina de una tienda de antigüedades, que afortunadamente se encontraba desierta.

Entró agresivamente al local y antes de que el mortífago pudiera incorporarse, ya lo estaba atacando de nuevo, esta vez, con un _crucio_. Draco comenzó a retorcerse en el piso de dolor, perdiendo la máscara en el acto.

- Así te quería ver – susurró ella con voz grave – Retorciéndote como el gusano que eres.

- Eres... sólo... una... novata – rió él desde el suelo – Puedo... estar... todo... el día... en esto...

- ¿Ah sí? – inquirió alzando una ceja – Entonces, quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos _¡Crucio!_

El hechizo se intensificó, pero aún así, Draco no emitió sonido que exteriorizara su dolor. Es más, parecía que la maldición cada vez era menos terrible para él.

- Sigo... esperando... – fastidió, sonriéndole con los labios tiesos, pero de todas maneras, sonriéndole de forma descarada.

- ¡Maldito! – escupió ella, adelantándose hasta él para patearlo en el abdomen.

Sin embargo, Draco agarró su pie y logró botarla al piso, recogió su varita y le lanzó un _Sectumsempra_ que ella alcanzó a esquivar por un centímetro, rodando por el piso.

Ambos siguieron enviándose maldiciones sin descanso, pero sólo lograron destruir la mitad de la tienda con eso. Al parecer, estaban tan igualados en fuerzas que terminaban por anularse. Hermione entre el ajetreo de la pelea, empezó a sentir como ese calor asfixiante volvía a ella, esta vez con más intensidad. Era como estar envuelta en llamas sin quemarse, y necesitaba lanzarse a un río de cabeza, pronto.

Desesperada, con un _accio _logró que una silla estilo siglo XVIII se reventara en las manos del mortífago, que soltó la varita ante el dolor que el golpe le provocó. De un _expelliarmus _lo lanzó contra la pared y lo acorraló con su cuerpo dispuesta a terminar con su vida de una buena vez.

Una gota de sangre resbalaba de sus labios carnosos, y Draco observaba embelesado su trayecto. La varita de ella lo apuntaba con decisión, dispuesta a conjurar en cualquier momento la maldición imperdonable más terrible de todas, pero poco le importaba eso, la muerte era algo secundario. Aquella gota lo llamaba, lo hechizaba, y él no se negaría a su mandato. Lo superaba.

De un manotazo le arrebató la varita y la acercó por la nuca, besándola a la fuerza, deleitándose con el sabor metálico de su sangre, introduciendo su lengua por cada recoveco, absorbiéndole los últimos vestigios de aire.

Y fue en ese instante que el razonamiento de Hermione Granger se fue a la mierda. Las mariposas de su estomago aleteaban desesperadas y el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo comenzó a mermar. Le daba lo mismo los motivos, solo sabía que quería golpearlo, herirlo, matarlo... Pero a la vez, quería sentirse su dueña, tomarlo sin que pudiera negarse, arrancarle los más profundos gemidos, utilizarlo para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Si con eso podía aplacar su calor, ella lo deseaba, ahí y ahora.

Cuando él la soltó, Hermione lo golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que se la volteó hacia la izquierda, para luego atacar su cuello mordiéndoselo como si se tratase de un vampiro. Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, aún algo aturdido, pero sobretodo sorprendido. Aquella mordida había despertado aún más su libido y eso no podía ser... eso estaba mal, no podía permitirse desear a una sangre sucia... y si lo hacía, sólo podía ser en sueños, nunca en el mundo real...¿O sí?

De un rodillazo en el estomago se la quitó de encima, y la volteó violentamente para dejarla ahora a ella contra la pared, tirando de sus cabellos para liberar su cuello, y morderla de vuelta con tanta fiereza que logró un grito de su parte, sintiendo como su carne palpitaba entre sus dientes.

Las pulsaciones de ambos se iban acelerando progresivamente. Hermione sentía su cuello succionado y no podía creer que aquella bestial conducta pudiera excitarla tanto. Estiró los dedos hacia una repisa que estaba al lado, y tomó de ella un florero de cerámica, el cual estrelló contra la rubia cabeza de mortífago, que pronto la liberó trastabillando hacia atrás.

Quería insultarlo, ¡por Merlín que quería hacerlo!, pero de su boca no salía ninguna palabra, pues sus instintos la llamaban a abalanzarse encima y terminar de una buena vez con el juego. Pero Draco no estuvo de acuerdo al sentir como sus cabellos quedaban pegajosos por el liquido tinto que empezó a escurrir de su cráneo.

Enfurecido, la apresó entre sus brazos y la empujó con fuerza contra un gran espejo que estaba al otro lado de la pared, logrando que éste se trizara en mil pedazos y que la muchacha empezara a ver doble, sintiendo como el vidrio comenzaba a invadir su espalda.

Hermione tomó uno de esos pedazos y con el atacó a ciegas, logrando rozar el pecho de Malfoy, provocándole un corte que sangró tímidamente. Pero a él no le importó. La apresó otra vez contra los restos del espejo, empujándola con su cuerpo y se hundió nuevamente en sus labios entreabiertos, que contra todo pronóstico, lo aceptaron con gusto. Pero tan sólo por un momento.

Hermione necesitaba llevar el control. Reducirlo, subyugarlo, someterlo. Mordió con tanta fuerza la lengua que expertamente la acariciaba que pensó que terminaría por cortarla. Draco la soltó ante la agresión llevándose ambas manos a la boca, pero no fue suficiente para ella.

De una hábil patada lo lanzó hacia atrás, pero no contaba con que el rubio la atajaría por las muñecas llevándosela consigo. Ambos cayeron con tanta fuerza encima de una mesa que ésta colapsó por el impacto y terminó por derrumbarse... Al igual como se derrumbaron las últimas defensas de ambos.

Como si estuvieran hechizados por un _imperio_, e ignorando el dolor que sentían por los diversos cortes y contusiones, comenzaron a acariciarse por sobre la ropa, besándose con desesperación, mordiendo cualquier trozo de piel que quedara a la vista. Pero nada de eso fue suficiente. El calor que ambos sentían era insoportable, como si quisieran liberar ese cúmulo de energía que se adueñaba de sus cuerpos.

Malfoy se deshizo de su blusa con facilidad, y el sujetador simplemente lo rompió con los dientes, mientras ella destruía su camisa y bajaba con desesperación el cierre de su pantalón. Él rodó para dejarla abajo y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos y mordiscos, que la dejaron tocando las estrellas...y algo más.

Tan excitaba estaba, que ni se percató cuando su enemigo había desgarrado sus vestimentas, y le había quitado el pantalón haciéndolo volar por los aires. Nuevamente el cerebro de Hermione se dividió. Una parte quería gritarle que se detuviera, que le daba asco, que jamás le volviera a poner un dedo encima... mientras que la otra parte rogaba por más...y más... y más.

Y como si Malfoy le hubiera leído la mente... lo obtuvo.

Rasguñó como una gata su espalda cuando el finalmente la embistió, sin aviso ni consideración. Simplemente se introdujo hasta el fondo, y casi la hizo llegar al orgasmo sólo con eso.

Siguieron bebiendo el uno del otro alterados, extasiados, al ritmo de las embestidas que cada vez tomaban mayor velocidad, y les arrancaban gritos, improperios y gemidos.

- Eres... mía – Draco le susurró de pronto – Y te gusta...

- Cállate... y sigue... – ordenó ella entre jadeos, mientras sentía su entrepierna temblar de forma exagerada – Te detienes... te mato...

- Me... fascinan tus... amenazas – confesó en un ataque de sinceridad.

Aumentó la velocidad por tercera vez y no tardaron en llegar al clímax en el mismo momento, tratando de mantenerse ahí con éxito por varios segundos, para luego, desplomarse agotados, en el cenit de la felicidad, enroscados como un solo cuerpo.

Hermione trató de inhalar el aire que en esos momentos escaseaba de sus pulmones. El calor interno que estaba sintiendo minutos atrás comenzó a disiparse, dando paso al frío que atacó su semidesnudez.

Y estando ahí, apegada a un cuerpo lleno de heridas y cortes que ella misma le había provocado, su racionalidad volvió de golpe, dejándola mareada y con serias ganas de vomitar.

Se había acostado con Malfoy. Se había entregado a él de la forma más salvaje y primitiva posible. Y lo peor de todo, a pesar de que la culpa la estuviera inundando hasta ahogarla, no podía negar que le había gustado esa explosión de placer, que jamás se había sentido tan viva, a pesar de que no sintiera un apice de sentimientos por él.

_**No... no puede ser **_se dijo así misma, tratando de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, en donde ella había perdido los estribos, insultando a la memoria de Ron y traicionando su relación con Harry.

Desesperación. Estaba al borde de la locura, observando como su peor enemigo dormitaba plácidamente afirmándola por la cintura, como si le perteneciera, cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras ella creía que moriría de la angustia en cualquier minuto.

Enceguecida por la culpa, por los demonios que no tardaron en atormentarla, palpó alrededor de su cuerpo buscando alguna cosa que pudiera ayudarla... y lo encontró. Era un gran trozo de vidrio del espejo que habían destrozado, roto convenientemente en forma puntiaguda, dándole apariencia de un cuchillo. Lo tomó entre sus manos absorta en sus pensamientos, provocándose un corte en la palma, al que no le dio mayor importancia. Con cuidado, retiró la mano de Malfoy de si y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, mirando como el pálido torso del mortífago subía y bajaba acompasado, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo... completamente indefenso.

Y sin más preámbulos, lanzando un grito desgarrador que emergió desde el fondo de sus entrañas, le enterró aquel trozo de vidrio justo a la altura del corazón, separándose de inmediato de él, quien no tardó en lanzar un alarido ahogado y llevarse ambas manos al lugar, topándose con la sangre que empezaba a chorrear por los costados, con los ojos tan abiertos que podían fácilmente extraerse de sus cuencas.

Ella se quedó mirándolo desde arriba, completamente hipnotizada con el cuadro que estaba apreciando, sintiendo como en su ser se mezclaban sentimientos tan opuestos como la satisfacción y el horror. Malfoy estaba gimiendo a sus pies hecho un ovillo, experimentando pequeños espasmos... sus ojos, usualmente fríos como el hielo, estaban vidriosos de dolor y se fijaron en ella, regalándole una mirada acusatoria que increíblemente logró hacerla sentir un atisbo de culpabilidad, sin saber porqué.

- Granger... qué... haz... hecho...– balbuceó él a duras penas – Cobar...de... maldi... ta... sangre... inmun... da...

Hermione no pudo soportarlo más, y no era porque no quisiera verlo morir. No. Ese no era el motivo. Las circunstancias del cumplimiento de su venganza y el hecho de hacerlo a traición la perturbaron en demasía. Sus sentimientos de nobleza y honor afloraron desde aquella porción de su alma intacta, tan pequeña como una nuez, pero que aún existía y cuya conciencia le pedía rendir cuentas

Se odiaba. Se repudiaba. Se desconocía.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, y sin mediar palabra, tomó lo que quedaban de sus ropas colocándoselas apresuradamente, saliendo de aquella tienda arrastrando los pies, sintiendo como los balbuceos de Malfoy martillaban sus oídos mientras se internaba de nuevo en la batalla. Incapaz de esperar hasta que el hijo de perra se desangrara... de todas maneras, ya estaba condenado.

Para su mala fortuna, lo primero que vio al salir fueron los ojos verdes de Harry, que la buscaban desesperadamente unos metros más allá.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Harry desesperado, esquivando a aurores y mortífagos para llegar a ella – Hermione... ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te duele algo?

Ella negaba con la cabeza en silencio, incapaz de hablar, tratando de evitar el dulce contacto de Harry. No se lo merecía. Estaba podrida por dentro.

- Por Merlín... estás toda sucia y magullada...esos cortes... ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa? – preguntó preocupado, buscando unir sus ojos con los de ella, pero Hermione insistía en rehuir su mirada - ¡Por favor, háblame! – insistió tomando su cara en ambas manos.

- ¡No me toques! – chilló enloquecida, rehuyendo el toque como si le quemara - ¡No me mires así! ¡Sólo no lo hagas!

- ¿Pero que te sucede? ¿Qué pasó? – indagó preocupado.

- Lo hice... lo hice... lo hice...- repitió caminando en círculos, completamente enloquecida.

Los hechizos seguían volando de un lado a otro, pero ella estaba ajena a eso, seguía murmurando cosas ininteligibles con breves carcajadas de por medio, que sólo lograban acentuar su apariencia gravemente perturbada.

- ¡Hermione! – llamó , afirmándola por los hombros para calmarla - ¡¿Que hiciste?! ¡Dímelo de una buena vez!

- ¡Lo maté, Harry! ¡Lo maté! – respondió temblando, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

- ¿A quién? – inquirió alarmado.

- ¡Maté a Malfoy! – gritó a todo pulmón, antes de desvanecerse en el piso... completamente inconsciente.

**&.&.&.**

**.**

**&.&**

**.**

**&.**

**Continuará. **


	11. Chapter 11

**11.- Recuerdos y confesiones**

**. **

Se sentía incómodo, fuera de lugar. Esa lucha no era suya, y estaba experimentándolo en carne propia. No quería alzar la varita en contra de nadie, después de todo, la gente que en esos instantes estaba en Diagon Alley solo eran inocentes; pobres diablos que jamás imaginaron que un día de compras cualquiera podía terminar siendo el día que encontrarían su muerte. Todo por una casualidad del destino. Todo por una arbitraria decisión.

Cada hechizo que conjuró fue para defenderse, y lanzó uno que otro poco importante para que no se notara que estaba evitando luchar… eso equivalía a una muerte segura, una muestra de deslealtad a la causa que se pagaba con sangre.

En eso estaba cuando creyó oír su nombre a la distancia de unos labios que jamás había escuchado, o al menos, eso creía. Trató de ubicar el origen del sonido, pero los constantes gritos de pelea y dolor invadían sus oídos sin poder evitarlo.

_**Diablos, **_pensó. Era improbable que alguien lo estuviera buscando en ese barullo, donde se suponía que solo los mortífagos sabía que él estaba.

- ¡Theo! ¿Estás aquí? ¡Respóndeme, por favor! – escuchó a su izquierda, a unos metros de distancia.

El encapuchado volteó tan rápido la cabeza que pensó que se había roto el cuello con el movimiento. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a una mujer joven, blanca como la nieve, de largos y desordenados cabellos dorados, cuyos ojos reflejaban desesperación.

_**Me busca… ¿a mí? **_Se preguntó confundido. Jamás la había visto en su vida, sin embargo, su corazón de pronto comenzó a latir con más fuerza, llenándose de una sensación cálida, tan agradable como si estuviera siendo acunado por un rayo de sol.

Comenzó a avanzar automáticamente hacia a ella, ignorando al resto del mundo como si sólo existieran ellos dos. Era tan extraña y familiar a la vez que lo confundía terriblemente. Su alma deseaba recordarla, pero su memoria se resistía a evocarla.

La muchacha no tardó en notar su cercanía, y lo primero que hizo fue apuntarlo con la varita, creyéndose en peligro. Sin embargo, no tardó en bajarla, esbozando una tímida sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

- ¿Theo? – susurró esperanzada, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas - ¿Theodore, eres tú?

Él sintió como la sangre comenzaba a correr más rápido por sus venas. _¿Alguien lo estaba buscando? ¿Alguien podría alegrarse de encontrarlo a pesar de ser parte de un grupo de asesinos?_. Los orbes de aquella mujer irradiaban un cariño que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera por parte de sus padres. Se sintió desnudo, débil.

- Cómo…- esbozó en un hilo de voz.

Quería preguntarle cómo lo conocía, cómo sabía que estaba ahí, cómo suponía que detrás de esa máscara plateaba se encontraba él, pero no tuvo necesidad de ello, pues como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, ella dijo.

- Eres tú – aseguró con una sonrisa – Podría reconocer esos ojos donde sea.

- Te… ¿Te conozco? – esbozó confundido, sintiendo como su cabeza comenzaba a doler una brutalidad, llevándose la mano a la nuca adolorido.

Un quejido se escapó de su garganta. Era como si su cerebro estuviera siendo atravesado por mil dagas, que pretendían partírselo en dos.

- ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! – preguntó ella desesperada, tratando de acariciarlo con sus pequeñas manos.

Pero él no la dejó. Dio un respingo y de un brinco retrocedió, mirándola con desconfianza sin quitarse la mano del lugar. Pero fue en esa maniobra que notó como otro mortífago se acercaba a toda velocidad, con claras intenciones de terminar con la vida de aquella hermosa mujer que estaba tan concentrada en él, que no se había percatado de la situación.

- ¡Zabini, no! – gritó al ver como su compañero se abalanzaba en contra de la muchacha, dispuesto a lanzarle alguna maldición imperdonable.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Pansy alcanzó a esquivar por escasos centímetros la maldición, totalmente sorprendida por la ferocidad de los ataques del muchacho, que se saltó una serie de hechizos para pasar los más destructivos.

Detrás de la máscara, su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca descompuesta, porque si bien en un inicio quería enfrentarlo para jugar un rato, ahora ya no estaba tan segura... Una parte de ella sabía que no quería herirlo, al menos, no aún, no sin antes haberlo probado.

- ¿Dónde quedó tu caballerosidad? - le espetó sin dejar el tono burlón - ¡Las damas primero! ¡_Repulso_!

Alexander desvió el hechizo hábilmente con un escudo protector, sin embargo, este terminó impactando a una pareja de contrincantes que luchaba unos metros más allá, dejándolos inconscientes en el piso después de volar por los cielos como un par de títeres.

Si las miradas matasen, Pansy ya estaría enterrada varios metros bajo tierra. Los ojos del muchacho irradiaban un odio tan intenso que de no ser que estaba vestido de civil, hubiera pasado por mortífago con facilidad.

El auror no tardó en contraatacar, y ella optó por defenderse, respirando hondamente para tranquilizarse y no perder la compostura. Si la perdía, había grandes posibilidades de matarlo por error.

- ¡Qué te pasa! – exclamó exasperado - ¡Pelea, maldita sea!

- Eres muy poca cosa para mí – respondió tratando de desviar la atención – No voy a gastarme contigo.

Mala idea.

Si lo que pretendía era alejarlo, con sus palabras sólo estaba logrando enfurecerlo, y de un inesperado hechizo no verbal, logró derrumbarla al suelo. Pansy no alcanzó a procesar mentalmente cuando estaba siendo observaba desde arriba, con la varita del enemigo apuntándole en la cabeza, a punto de ser asesinada a sus manos.

_**Maldición **_pensó sorprendida, incapaz de pensar en un plan b.

- Quítate la máscara – ordenó Alex en voz fría e impersonal.

- ¿Quieres admirar mi belleza? - contestó socarronamente.

- Quí-ta-te-la – repitió marcando cada sílaba.

Él fruncía el ceño logrando formar una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. Se notaba que estaba preparado para matarla en cualquier momento, sin embargo, antes quería verla a los ojos. Quería conocer la identidad de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo... de la persona que le había arrebatado lo más preciado. _Katie_.

Pero su rostro se transformó demasiado rápido. Su tez se volvió tan pálida como la de un fantasma y sus ojos azules se desorbitaron. Pansy lo vio desaparecer entre la multitud alterado, dispuesto a lanzarse de cabeza en contra del mortífago que estaba atacando a su amiga Lunática a la distancia.

Suspiró aliviada, por poco no llega a contarlo. _**Bendito seas Blaise**_ agradeció reconociéndolo sin ningún problema.

Se levantó del suelo y sacudió rápidamente el polvo de sus prendas, escurriéndose de aquí para allá, tratando de ubicar a Draco con la mirada entre todo ese caos. En eso estaba cuando divisó a Granger salir de la tienda de antigüedades del señor Price, completamente enloquecida y con la ropa hecha jirones. Se acercó con cautela para enterarse de lo que le ocurría al mismo tiempo que Potter corría desesperado para auxiliarla. Y lo que escuchó, le heló la sangre...

"_¡Lo maté, Harry! ¡Lo maté!" _gritaba la sangre sucia caminando en círculos.

"_¿A quién?" _

"_¡Maté a Malfoy!" _

Pansy sintió como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, y su corazón se le trizaba en mil pedazos enterrándose en cada recoveco sus entrañas. No podía ser cierto. Draco no podía estar muerto. Draco no.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ubicar su presencia telepáticamente entre el gentío.

_**¡Draco! **_Llamó desesperada _**¡¿Dónde estás?! **_

Él no respondía, y la única forma en que sus mentes no podían conectarse era cuando estaban alejados a más de un kilómetro, o cuando uno de los dos dejaba de existir.

_**¡Draco! **_Insistió al borde del llanto_** ¡Por favor, responde!**_

Pero nada ocurría.

No se percató cuando su mano tomó voluntad propia y alzaba la varita contra Granger, que en esos momentos yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras cara rajada chillaba como niña tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Los mataría, oh si, eso haría. Destruiría sus cuerpos y los haría rogar por clemencia, pero ella no la tendría. Se regocijaría en su dolor, y ni pestañaría para no perder ningún segundo de aquel magnifico cuadro, para ver como se les escapaba el último hálito y sus ojos dejaran de destellar vida.

_**A..quí **_sonó una débil voz en su cabeza.

Pansy pudo captar desde donde venia señal, y olvidando sus macabros pensamientos, corrió al interior del local de antigüedades, sintiendo que cada segundo era esencial y podía marcar la diferencia.

Agradeció la telepatía que existía entre ambos, y al genio que escribió aquel libro que les enseñó a utilizarla cuando sólo eran unos críos.

_- ¡No puedo! – bufó frustrada, lanzando lejos su cuaderno de pociones._

_Estaban a escasos días de los TIMOs. En cualquier momento comenzaría junio y ella aún no podía memorizar los ingredientes para cada una de las pociones que el profesor Snape había señalado que evaluarían. Era como si su cerebro estuviera empeñado en bloquear cualquier conocimiento de esa materia, y para su mala fortuna, sus padres fueron alumnos destacados en ello. Una Parkinson no podía ser menos. _

_Draco por su parte estaba estudiando al frente, tan calmado como si solo estuviera mirando los dibujitos de su libro, tan endemoniadamente atractivo que estaba a punto de lanzársele encima para sacarse la frustración académica._

_- No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo – le espetó cruzándose de brazos._

_El bajó su libro y lo dejó encima de la mesa antes de responder._

_- Sabes que se me da bien, no necesito estudiar más – contestó encogiéndose de hombros con falsa humildad.._

_- Pero no se te dan las transformaciones – picó ella._

_- Supongo que a ti si, ¿no?_

_- Mil veces mejor._

_Los ojos de Draco, aquellos ojos grises que lograban hipnotizarla con facilidad, centellearon por unos instantes, como lo hacían cada vez que estaba tramando alguna travesura. Se levantó de su puesto y rodeó la mesa de estudios para sentarse al lado de ella. _

_- Te propongo algo.- le susurró a la oreja._

_- Te escucho._

_- Una vez oí a mi padre hablar de un encantamiento capaz de unir las mentes de dos personas. Es magia muy oscura, y funciona como una especie de conexión que permite que ambos podamos comunicarnos sin necesidad de hablar con la voz... _

_- ¡Y qué esperas! – interrumpió entusiasmada, bajando de inmediato el tono al ver como la anciana madame Pince los miraba con recelo- ¿Y qué esperas? Si hacemos eso es imposible que nos vaya mal en los TIMOs. _

_- Porque es permanente – respondió serio – La conexión sólo se corta cuando uno de los dos muere, o cuando están tan lejos físicamente que sus mentes no se alcanzan. Pierdes un gran espacio de privacidad. Es como darle la llave de tu casa a otra persona. _

_- ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? – espetó dolida._

_- No sé si quiero tu vocecita chillona en mi cabeza todo el día. Te conozco, no puedes evitarlo. – bromeó, tomando un mechón de los cabellos oscuros de la chica y jugando con el entre los dedos._

_Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina, y él no hizo más que reír, logrando que Pansy se enfadara aún más y le diera un golpe en el brazo. _

_- ¡Oh, vamos! No seas tan sensible, que no te queda – dijo Draco guiñándole el ojo – Ven, vamos a buscar el libro. Aunque sé que voy a terminar arrepintiendome de esto. _

_**Esto te salvará la vida, estúpido **_pensó mientras caminaba entre aquel desastre de tienda. Habían muebles rotos, trozos de vidrio y cosas esparcidas por todos lados, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por dentro dejando el mismísimo Apocalipsis.

- ¡Draco! - chilló horrorizada cuando lo vio ahí, tirado como un estropajo en el suelo, semidesnudo y con el torso bañado en sangre - ¡No!

- ¿Pa... Pansy? - inquirió él en un susurro, tratando de enfocarla con la vista.

La muchacha se arrodilló a su lado, y comenzó a revisar su cuerpo maltrecho, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de detener la hemorragia que estaba provocando aquel trozo de vidrio que tenía incrustado en el pecho.

- !Por Salazar! !Qué te sucedió! - exclamó frustrada, sintiéndose impotente - !¿Por qué estás así?! !¿Qué te hizo Granger?!

Pero bastó con formular esa última pregunta para que su cerebro relacionara hechos y comprendiera de golpe lo que había ocurrido._** El estimulante**_ se dijo, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad y rabia demasiado grande para que cupiera en su pequeño cuerpo. El estimulante era un potente afrodisíaco que nadie podía resistir, pero _¿Qué pasaba cuando esto se mezclaba con un odio inconmensurable?_ Ahí estaba la respuesta, tenías como resultado a un mortífago semimuerto después del coito.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – comenzó a repetir al ver como él cada vez se ponía más pálido.

_¡Todo había sido su prostituta culpa!_ Si no le hubiera echado la fragancia a la impura... si tan solo hubiera sabido que sus compañeros atacarían esa misma noche... ¡_Nada de eso habría ocurrido! ¡Si algo le pasaba a Draco era su maldita responsabilidad!_

- No te mueras... no te mueras – le susurraba mientras lo acercaba a sus brazos y lo rodeaba con ellos – Por favor, no te mueras, aguanta sólo un poco más, ya estaremos en casa.

Nunca había hecho aparición conjunta, y esperaba tener éxito en su primera vez, ya que de eso dependía la vida de Draco Malfoy. Lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, oliendo el aroma a sangre que expedía.

- No te mueras – gimió por última vez, antes de desaparecer de aquel tenebroso lugar.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

_- ¡Crucio! _– gritó el encapuchado.

Sin embargo, la maldición no llegó a destino. Una sombra se atravesó en la trayectoria, cayendo luego estrepitosamente al suelo. La muchacha parpadeaba atónita sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos minutos, hasta que vio a un bulto a sus pies, reconociendo el rostro de inmediato.

- ¡Alex! – sollozó Luna, lanzándose encima del cuerpo de su amigo, que estaba retorciéndose en el piso de dolor - ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Para!

El auror estaba siendo objeto de una tortura inimaginable, pues la especialidad de Blaise era precisamente la maldición cruciatus. El rayo rojo era demasiado poderoso para que Alexander pudiera siquiera tratar de defenderse, y ni fue capaz de mantenerse consciente por mucho tiempo. Se fue a negro y no supo más de lo que lo rodeaba.

- ¡Ya basta! – suplicó ella entre hipidos - ¡Ya para!

- ¡Cállate! – escupió el mortífago retirando la maldición, de nada servía seguir cuando la persona no estaba consciente de su dolor – Para tu información, ese tipo no era mi objetivo. Pero no te preocupes, ahora enmendaré el rumbo. _¡Cru...!_

- ¡No! – gritó Theo, interponiéndose en el camino.

El muchacho se puso de escudo entre ambos sin saber bien porqué lo hacía. No conocía a esa mujer, ni mucho menos al sujeto que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Sin embargo, su instinto fue más poderoso que la razón. No podía dejar que la hirieran. No quería que la hirieran. Por ningún motivo.

- Por Morgana, Nott – dijo el moreno – Sale de ahí. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿ah? ¿Protegiendo al enemigo? ¡Quítate del medio!

- No – titubeó el enmascarado – A ella no.

Blaise dudó por unos instantes. _¿Acaso la había reconocido? ¿Había recuperado sus recuerdos? _Pero nada le indicaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa; de ser así, Theodore no estaría gastando tiempo en protegerla, cuando podría estar atacándolo por haberlos separado... cuando podría tratar de asesinarlo por regresarlo junto al Señor Oscuro.

No. No la había reconocido. Entonces, _¿por qué la protegía?_ La mente humana podía ser muy curiosa en algunas ocasiones; podía incitarte a realizar acciones que carecían de lógica. Sin capacidad de resistencia.

Estaba tratando de decidir si se arriesgaba a atacarlos a ambos o no, cuando la marca de su antebrazo izquierdo comenzó a arder. Levantó la mirada y vio como Nott también sostenía su extremidad con un gesto de dolor pintado en la cara. _**Justo a tiempo **_pensó el mortífago aliviado.

- Vamos – le ordenó a su compañero, quien solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos encapuchados desaparecieron al mismo tiempo, dejando atrás a una desconcertada muchacha, que sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Las horas que siguieron al ataque de Diagon Alley fueron igual de dramáticas, quizás peor. Los heridos eran trasladados, los cuerpos inertes llorados por sus familiares y el espíritu de los integrantes de la resistencia estaba por los suelos. Aquella ofensiva había minado parte de sus esperanzas de un futuro mejor, hundiéndolos en la más profunda oscuridad.

Grimmauld place era parte de eso. El cuartel había sufrido importantes bajas en su ejército de aurores, y había una gran cantidad de heridos para las escasas pociones curativas. Mcgonagall, líder de la orden del fénix después del deceso de Dumbledore, subía las escaleras a paso apresurado, en búsqueda de los dos muchachos más emblemáticos de toda la guerra.

Entró a la habitación de ambos sin golpear, y en ella se encontró con un pelinegro sentado al frente de una cama, en la cual se encontraba acostada aquella excelente alumna que solía gratificarla con su avidez de conocimiento, y que ahora desconocía por completo.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó preocupada - ¿Cómo sigue?

- Ni idea, aún no despierta – respondió Harry en un murmullo, mientras se sacaba las gafas para acariciar el puente de su nariz – Antes de que se desmayara estaba muy extraña. Me preocupa.

- Lo sé, joven Potter, Lo sé – dijo ella, apoyando una mano en su hombro comprensivamente – Pero a simple vista se ve bien, fuera de peligro según madame Pomfrey. Los cortes pudimos cerrarlos mágicamente, y esos hematomas desaparecerán con el correr de los días...

- Sus heridas no son lo que me preocupa, profesora Mcgonagall – aclaró impaciente – Es su mente, su alma. Está demasiado perturbada y no quiero pensar que la estoy perdiendo.

La anciana arrugó los labios pensativa, y a pesar de que le encontraba la razón, no se lo dijo. Sabía que Hermione había mutado a ser un alma en pena, cuyo único objetivo de vida era la venganza. Y según lo que había escuchado horas atrás, cuando Harry llegó con la muchacha inconsciente entre los brazos, ella había llevado a cabo sus planes y había asesinado a Malfoy, pero de ser así _¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Qué la motivaría a vivir?_ _¿Cuál sería su norte?_

- La señorita Granger es fuerte, pero no de hierro – aseguró finalmente – Dele tiempo para que pueda recuperarse de tantas pérdidas. Acompáñela, ayúdela, muéstrele cuanto la quiere y verá como vuelve a ser la misma de siempre.

- No creo que eso suceda – contestó él, levantando la mirada hasta chocar sus ojos con los de la mujer – Nadie volverá a ser el mismo después de esta guerra.

Mcgonagall exhaló profundo sin poder contradecirlo. Nada ni nadie sería lo mismo.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a darle la privacidad anhelaba aquel joven, cuyos orbes esmeraldas demostraban un insondable pesar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abandonar la habitación, escuchó.

- Profesora ... ¿Cómo está el resto?

- Sobreviviendo, como todos – respondió con una sonrisa cansada – Ahora, si me preguntas en específico, la señorita Luna está en perfectas condiciones, es el joven Alex quien no se encuentra tan bien – Harry iba a contra preguntar cuando ella prosiguió – Pero evoluciona correctamente, en un par de días estará como nuevo.

Él asintió en silencio y la profesora terminó por salir de la habitación.

Harry volteó la mirada hacia la mujer que yacía en la cama, completamente dormida con una mueca de horror en el rostro. _**¿Qué te atormenta? **_Se preguntó mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama, acariciando su rostro para tratar de suavizar su expresión. _**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? **_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolían demasiado. Sólo pudo percibir que se encontraba viendo el techo de su pieza, y que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor. Trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo le indicó que era una mala idea... cada hueso le punzaba, los músculos le ardían y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, colocando los dedos a cada lado de las sienes, y apretó. _¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? _Sólo recordaba su enfrentamiento con la asesina de Katie y que cuando estuvo a punto de develar su identidad, tuvo que ordenar sus prioridades e ir en rescate de su mejor amiga. De ahí, todo era un misterio.

Se colocó de lado, aguantando el dolor del movimiento y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la melancolía se hacía dueña de su ser. A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de Katie con tanta potencia que una lágrima, sólo una, comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, mientras cerraba herméticamente los puños de impotencia.

_Estaba en quinto año, y todo no podía ser mejor en su vida. Tenía las mejores notas de su casa, los profesores lo estimaban y estaba seguro que cumpliría su objetivo de llegar al Ministerio de Magia. Era un muchacho feliz... absorto en su propia burbuja, pero feliz._

_Sin embargo, fue por una arbitraria decisión del profesor Flitwick que su vida dio un giro inesperado. Según él, los alumnos que rendirían los TIMOs debían adquirir la experiencia de aquellos que ya habían dado el examen, y le pidió a un grupo seleccionado de alumnos de sexto de todas las casas que realizaran tutorías obligatorias, con el objeto de que sus queridos muchachos de Ravenclaw sortearan el desafío con éxito._

_A pesar de que Alexander reclamó, pataleó y vociferó, también tuvo que cumplir a regañadientes con esa orden. Le tocó con Katie Bell, una chica regular de Gryffindor a la cual sólo conocía por ser parte integrante del equipo de Quidditch de dicha casa. _

_Se encontró con ella en la biblioteca, y con lo soberbio que era, después de saludarla con frialdad, se dedicó a demostrarle que no la necesitaba, que era lo suficientemente listo como para necesitar ayuda de alguien, y lo logró. _

_- Eres demasiado inteligente, niñito – suspiró frustrada después de largos treinta minutos – Tú deberías hacerme la tutoría. _

_- Ya lo sé – contestó ceñudo, fulminándola con la mirada.- Y no soy un niñito._

_- ¿Ah si? – inquirió ella con una sonrisita pícara – Yo diría que sí lo eres. Que tengas una mente privilegiada no quiere decir que te conviertas automáticamente en un hombre. _

_- Tengo quince – replicó ofendido._

_- ¿Y eso qué? – repuso Katie alzando una ceja – Puedes tener cuarenta años y seguir siendo tan sólo un niñito... dime, Alexander, ¿Quieres dejar de serlo? No me molestaría ayudarte, a decir verdad, me pareces bastante atractivo para tu edad._

_- No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando – soltó confundido._

_Alexander comenzó a arreglar sus libros en el bolso. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Claro que no era un niñito! Y no tenía que demostrárselo a nadie. Menos a ella. ¡sólo tenía un año más que él! _

_Se iba a levantar de su asiento ofuscado cuando Katie lo detuvo por la muñeca, acercándolo a ella peligrosamente._

_- ¿Quieres que te convierta en un hombre? – sugirió con voz seductora, mordiéndole con delicadeza el lóbulo._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló sorprendido, tornándose colorado al comprender sus intenciones - ¿Qué? – repitió bajando el tono de voz._

_- ¡Oh, vamos! Sin compromisos – insistió, comenzando rozar el cuello del muchacho con los labios. _

_Todo el enojo que estaba experimentando se esfumó, dando paso a una implacable sensación de desamparo. Nunca había tenido alguna clase de acercamiento de ese tipo con una mujer, y jamás lo había intentado. Siempre había estado obsesionado con los estudios, en ser más inteligente que el resto, pero el encontrarse en esa situación, lo hacía sentir el sujeto más ignorante de todo el planeta. _

_- Pero... estamos en la biblioteca y.. – balbuceó incómodo. _

_- ¿Acaso no escuchante cuando Madame Pince nos informó que volvería más tarde, y me pidió que cuidara de su iglesia del saber? – interrumpió divertida._

_- Pero... pero yo no..._

_- ¿Viste que eres un niñito? _

_- ¡No soy un niñito! – exclamó molesto – Es sólo que... ¡Tengo clase de encantamientos!_

_- ¿Y qué? Faltas – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- ¡No puedo faltar! – se defendió él - ¿Qué les voy a decir?_

_Katie se levantó de su puesto y se sentó en el regazo del muchacho, con las piernas a cada uno de los lados sin que él pudiera impedírselo. Comenzó a aflojar la corbata del muchacho hasta deshacerse de ella, y prosiguió quitando cada botón de la camisa de su respectivo ojal, ante la mirada atónita del Ravenclaw. _

_- Que estabas en tutoría, por supuesto...- le susurró ella contra el labio, antes de invadir su boca por primera vez. _

_Esa tarde, Alexander tuvo muchas primeras veces. _

Sonrió inconscientemente. La historia de cómo habían comenzado las cosas entre ambos era bastante peculiar, pero así había sido toda su relación... o como pudiera denominarse lo que tenían.

_La seguía por las calles de Hogsmeade con los puños apretados, pero ella no pretendía detenerse para enfrentarlo. Ya había pasado un año desde aquel día en la biblioteca y cada vez las cosas se complicaban más y más. _

_- ¡Escúchame! – reclamaba él furioso._

_- ¿Para qué? Me vas a decir lo mismo de siempre – contestó ella sin detenerse ni voltearle la cara._

_- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Ah? – masculló atrapándola por el antebrazo, obligándola a mirarlo - ¿Crees que voy a estar para ti siempre?_

_- ¿Acaso no lo estarías? – inquirió ella con una sonrisa suficiente. _

_Alexander se sintió atrapado por una cadena invisible e imposible de destrozar. Había roto la primera regla que ella le había puesto... "Sin compromisos" siempre dijo Katie, pero él no había podido evitar enamorarse hasta decir basta. Le había entregado todo, y sabía que mientras la quisiera de esa forma jamás sería capaz de olvidarla. Sin embargo, a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos, y que cuando se aburriera de él, lo dejaría de lado sin remordimientos. _

_Ella sólo tenía sexo, mientras él le hacía el amor. _

_- ¡Por Merlín, Katie! – exclamó frustrado, pasándose la mano por el cabello con exasperación - ¡Tú sabes que sí, y te aprovechas de ello!_

_Ella lo miraba parpadeando lentamente, como si sus oídos no captaran lo que él había dicho, o como si su cerebro no procesara la importancia de sus palabras. Katie era bella, alegre e inteligente. Pero también era un alma libre, que nadie podía siquiera soñar atrapar. Era como tratar de abrazar una nube, y quebrarse los brazos en el proceso. _

_- Tú sabes que te amo – murmuró Alex mirando el piso – Que haría cualquier cosa por ti... ¡Pero ya estoy cansado del anonimato! ¡Cansado de esconderme y esconder lo que siento por ti! _

_- Alex – suspiró ella, como quien le explica algo evidente a un niño – Tú y yo sólo somos amigos, entiéndelo._

_- ¿Amigos? – repitió incrédulo - ¿Amigos? ¿Es de amigos lo que hicimos hace tan solo una hora atrás?_

_- Bueno, amigos con ciertas ventajas... _

_- ¡Pues yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo!- interrumpió violento - ¡Ni tampoco tu amigo con ventaja!_

_- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué sea tu novia? – preguntó divertida - Olvídalo Alexander, eres menor que yo._

_- Sólo por un año, y eso no te impide acostarte conmigo – puntualizó adolorido._

_Por un momento creyó que Katie acusó el golpe bajo, pero no fue así. La muchacha acortó las distancias entre ambos, y alzó una mano para acariciar la pálida mejilla de aquel que en esos momentos estaba al borde de la histeria._

_- Cariño – dijo con un tono dulzón - Eres una persona muy importante para mí, de verdad, pero... yo no te amo – confesó, sin dejar de deslizar sus dedos por el rostro de él - ¿Entiendes? Dejemos esta estúpida discusión y volvamos a ser como antes, ¿bueno?_

_Alex cerró los ojos derrotado y con cuidado retiró la mano de Katie de su cara. Retrocedió unos pasos y aspiró profundo antes de responder._

_- No._

_- ¿Disculpa? – inquirió ella sorprendida._

_- No. Hasta aquí llego yo._

_Esa tarde se devolvió al castillo antes de tiempo y se encerró en su habitación a oscuras. Escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada tratando de ahogar los gritos de dolor que querían escaparse de su garganta. Nunca habría imaginado que tendría la fortaleza de dejar esa relación que lo destruía tanto... pero esa fortaleza duró poco._

_Cuando bajó a cenar al gran comedor, la noticia de un ataque a un alumno durante el paseo al pueblo lo alertó de inmediato. Sus ojos volaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y no la vio en ella. Sintió su corazón paralizarse y corrió a la enfermería, pero no habían ni rastros de Katie. Minutos después pudo averiguar su paradero... San Mungo. Estado grave._

_Después de largas charlas con el profesor Flitwick, y el despliegue de toda su capacidad negociadora, pudo lograr que durante los fines de semana lo dejaran retirarse del castillo para ir a visitarla. Se sentaba al lado de su camilla con un libro en mano, pero no tenía la suficiente concentración para leerlo. Se dedicaba a observarla impaciente, deseando ser él quien se encontrara en ese estado y no ella._

_Una tarde, meses después, Katie comenzó a mover la mano, y pronto ese movimiento se trasladó a sus párpados. Alexander casi pegó un grito de júbilo cuando lo vio y se levantó para acercarse más a ella._

_- ¿Alex? ¿Eres tú? – dijo Katie en un hilo de voz, abriendo un poco los ojos - ¿Qué me pasó?_

_- Shh...- la calló suavemente, acariciando con dulzura sus cabellos – Cuando estés mejor hablamos._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en la enfermería?_

_- No has estado en la enfermería, estás en San Mungo, y llevas tres meses aquí. Ahora quédate tranquila y déjame avisar que despertaste._

_Alex se iba a mover cuando ella lo tomó débilmente de la mano, deteniéndolo tan solo con su roce. _

_- ¿Y... has estado todo este tiempo a mi lado?- indagó, a sabiendas de que estaba en lo correcto- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque soy un estúpido – respondió resignado, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos - Y un masoquista._

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Por ella apareció Luna, con un semblante apesumbrado. Sin embargo, cuando ella notó que estaba despierto, una sincera sonrisa brotó de sus labios.

- ¡Estás consciente! – exclamó dichosa, lanzándose encima de él y arrancándole un quejido – ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!

- No... no te preocupes – contestó débil - ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí, todo gracias a ti – aseguró, depositándole un suave beso en la mejilla, mientras se acomodaba a su lado – Lamento lo ocurrido – agregó mirando significativamente los vendajes de su cuerpo.

- Yo lamento haberte dicho aquella estupidez – confesó restándole importancia a sus heridas – Pero fuiste muy imprudente. No debes volver a hacerlo, ¿me lo prometes?

Luna suspiró y lo miró con los ojos súbitamente vidriosos. Por la ventana se escuchaba como la lluvia comenzaba a caer desde el cielo, rellenado aquel silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

- No puedo prometerte eso, lo siento. – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió Alex algo molesto – Estás poniendo en riesgo tu seguridad por alguien que está perdido ¿Por qué no tratas de recuperar tu vida antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

Ella tomó con delicadeza la mano del auror y la llevó lentamente hacia su propio vientre, dejándola ahí por unos instantes antes de responder.

- Porque no puedo dejar a mi hijo sin su padre...

_**&.&.&**_

**_._**

**_&.&._**

**_._**

**_&_**

_**Continuará...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Banda Sonora: **(deben apretar play cuando aparezca el signo)

**1.****&** The Scientist de Coldplay

**

* * *

**

.

**12.- Desde el infierno.**

El muchacho abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua sin esbozar palabra, como si súbitamente hubiese perdido la capacidad de hablar. Ella lo miraba expectante, el silencio que se había formado en la habitación la estaba incomodando, y más aún considerando la situación en la que se encontraban. _**Tú y tu magnifica bocota **_se reprochó mentalmente la rubia.

- ¿Pero…. Qué? ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – preguntó Alex atropelladamente, con los ojos desorbitados.

Luna suspiró, pues ya se esperaba una reacción de ese tipo. Alexander podía memorizar textos completos de materias complicadas ya que tenía un cerebro privilegiado, sin embargo, lo que tenía de inteligente en esa área le escaseaba en el ámbito emocional. En ese sentido, era un cero a la izquierda.

- Sí, lo estoy – contestó esbozando una dulce sonrisa mientras se palpaba el vientre – Y el cómo, el cuándo y el dónde dudo que quieras saberlo.

El pelinegro casi se atoró con su propia saliva, y después de toser un par de veces para aclarar su garganta, la miró de vuelta, completamente en silencio. Luna casi podía ver a través de sus ojos el proceso de sinapsis que estaban realizando sus neuronas, cómo estas conectaban sus dendritas entre sí para entender lo que le estaba informando.

Ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos impaciente. A nadie más le había confesado su estado, y temía cual sería la reacción que pudiera tener su mejor amigo. No quería sentirse un estorbo ni mucho menos, y tampoco quería que su futuro hijo fuera rechazado por sus seres queridos sólo porque su padre era un mortífago, redimido, pero mortífago al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – preguntó él de pronto.

- Solo dos.

- ¿Y lo sabe?

No necesitó especificar para que Luna entendiera a qué se estaba refiriendo. _¿Si Theo lo sabía? ¡Por supuesto que sí!_ Precisamente el día que esos malditos se lo llevaron estaban celebrando la noticia. Aún recordaba la ilusión que se reflejó en los ojos del castaño cuando supo que estaba esperando un hijo. La abrazó hasta casi asfixiarla y luego la giró en el aire de pura alegría, alegría que ahora se había desvanecido para ambos.

- Lo sabía, pero – musitó Luna con la voz temblorosa – no pudo reconocerme en el ataque, Alex, no pudo. No sé que le hicieron y yo…y yo...

**1.&**

No pudo evitarlo. Su alma se partió en dos y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua, hasta que derramaron lágrimas traicioneras. Su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos sintiéndose miserable por estar lejos de él. De Theodore. Su Theo.

- Ya, ya, tranquila – dijo Alex acercándola por el hombro, soportando el dolor que le provocaba en el cuerpo abrazarla – Te prometo que te ayudaré a que recuerde todo, ¿está bien? Si es necesario, a punta de patadas en la cabeza lo lograremos – Luna asintió con una sonrisa cómplice dibujada en el rostro, porque sabía a la perfección de que Alex podía recurrir a eso con tal de confortarla – Y por mientras no lo haga, yo te protegeré de todo. ¡Pobre que alguien se acerque a ti o a mi ahijado!

Luna se separó mirándolo sorprendida, deteniendo el llanto abruptamente.

- ¿Ahijado? – preguntó.

- Sí, ¿Qué creías? – replicó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – Nunca te perdonaría si eliges a Potter en vez de a mi.

Luna casi se puso a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de emoción. Su corazón estaba muy agradecido y sentía que una luz de esperanza se había encendido en su camino. Se inclinó hasta la frente del muchacho y ahí depositó un cariñoso beso.

- Claro que no, ese puesto es tuyo por derecho – aseguró con voz cantarina – Ahora creo que es mejor que me vaya – agregó tratando de levantarse de la cama – Estás aún muy herido y necesitas descansar.

- No, no, no, y no – cortó él negando con la cabeza, mientras la detenía por la muñeca - Tú te quedas conmigo y ambos descansamos. Una pequeña siesta no nos haría nada de mal a los tres.

_**Los tres **_repitió conmovida en su fuero interno, llevándose instintivamente la mano al vientre. Estaba muy feliz por como había tomado la noticia Alexander, y a la vez agradecida. Sabía que ahora podría contar con él por cielo, mar y tierra, y que la ayudaría a encontrar a Theo pesar de su irremediable - pero justificado - desprecio hacia los mortífagos.

Se acomodó con delicadeza a su lado, tratando de no aplastar ninguna de sus heridas, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, cerrando los parpados con una expresión de tranquilidad dibujada en el rostro. Alexander sonrió y la rodeó con el brazo protectoramente, antes de cerrar los ojos también y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

No quería estar ahí. No debía estar ahí.

Su lugar estaba al lado de Draco, para cuidarlo, para velar por su estado. Pero no. Ahí se encontraba otra vez, disfrazada de la estúpida de Astoria, ingresando a esa horrible casa de los Black, mientras su otro yo estaba al borde de la muerte.

_- ¡Lo logré! – exclamó aliviada, con él aún entre los brazos al borde de la inconsciencia –Mantente conmigo, maldita sea, después duermes todo lo que quieras… ¡Aló! ¿Alguien? ¡Necesito ayuda!_

_Pero nadie contestaba. La mansión Malfoy estaba completamente vacía. __**Maldición **__gruñó para sí. _

_No sin problemas, descubrió el brazo izquierdo del mortífago que estaba en su regazo, y presionó la marca tenebrosa que en él estaba tatuada para ordenar el retiro de las tropas, después de todo, él era el único que podía hacerlo. _

_En el lugar no tardó en aparecer Zabini, seguido de cerca por Nott, cuyos rostros se deformaron al ver el cuadro que estaba pintado en plena entrada. Malfoy semidesnudo y ensangrentado, sostenido por una Pansy al borde de la locura._

_- ¡Que tanto miran! ¡Ayúdenme! – vociferó histérica, logrando que ambos reaccionaran._

_Entre los dos lo levantaron para llevarlo a la sala de curaciones, mientras Draco balbuceaba incoherencias._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está diciendo? – inquirió Pansy, caminando al lado de ellos a paso apresurado. _

_- No le entiendo – negó con la cabeza Theo, doblando en el pasillo hacia la izquierda - Pero creo que está ordenándote que vuelvas._

_- ¿Volver? ¿Acaso está demente?_

_**Vuel… ve **__resonó en su cabeza._

_**¡Ni loca te dejo en este estado! **__Replicó ceñuda._

_**No… te… lo… estoy… pidiendo… **__insistió Draco a duras penas. __**Es una… or… den**_

_Pansy se quedó paralizada a mitad de camino, viendo como los tres entraban a la sala del fondo dejándola atrás. ¿Por qué la alejaba? ¿Tanto le importaba esa estúpida misión? ¿Tanto le importaba que los de la orden del pajarraco se dieran cuenta de su ausencia? ¿Incluso al borde de la muerte se preocupaba de esas cosas? De su túnica negra extrajo la poción multijugos que solía llevar a todos lados, y con una mueca de asco en la cara, se la bebió. _

- Señorita Greengrass – escuchó a penas entró por la puerta.

Con rabia se giró hacia la vieja Mcgonagall y la fulminó con la mirada. No andaba de ánimos para aparentar, de hecho, estaba conteniendo con bastante dificultad las ganas de lanzar avadas a diestra y siniestra.

- ¿Dónde se encontraba? – se atrevió a preguntar la mujer.

- Salí a dar un paseo, necesitaba aire – respondió bruscamente, reiniciando su marcha para subir los escalones hasta su habitación.

- ¿Un paseo? ¿En estas condiciones? - indagó sospechosa, arrugando la nariz - ¿Cree que es apropiado? ¿O… me está ocultando algo?

En ese instante, Pansy se imaginó mil y una formas de destruirla, de hacerla sufrir hasta la agonía. El asunto de Draco la había descontrolado, y le costaba demasiado reprimir sus impulsos asesinos, que habían brotado cual flor en primavera. Tragó saliva espesa y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

- Mire señora – comenzó apuntándola con el dedo – Que me encuentre viviendo en este lugar no significa que usted tenga el derecho de controlar mi vida, ¿está claro? No me permiten asistir a las reuniones de la Orden, y sus aurores me ignoran como si no existiera, ¿qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué me encierre en mi pieza y me pudra ahí?

Minerva la miraba en silencio a través de sus anteojos, impasible, como si estuviera analizando cada una de sus palabras.

- No, gracias – finalizó la muchacha, girando sobre sus talones para seguir su camino.

Afortunadamente la anciana no insistió en la discusión, pero Pansy sabía que en el fondo la había cagado. Ahora iban a sospechar de ella.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la manilla de su puerta, se arrepintió. _**¿Cómo se encontrará Bleu? **_Se preguntó, recordando que el pelinegro se había lanzado prácticamente de cabeza en contra de Blaise, _**¿Habrá sobrevivido? **_Al hacerse esa pregunta, sintió una punzada en su pecho de _¿preocupación?_ Una parte de ella necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que estaba vivo. Caminó hasta la puerta del auror, y sin molestarse en tocar, la abrió, topándose de lleno con la imagen de él y Lunatica Lovegood, abrazados como si fueran una pareja, durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Depresión. Sí. Eso fue lo que sintió. _¿Cómo era posible que él la rechazara como si fuera basura y luego se encamara con la desabrida de Lovegood? ¿Cómo? ¿Tanto la odiaba? _Cerró la puerta por fuera con delicadeza, sintiendo como su corazón, ya herido por lo sucedido con Draco, terminaba de desangrarse.

_**Este no es mi lugar **_se dijo antes de bajar las escaleras, y salir por la puerta principal.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Las horas transcurrían lentamente para Harry, tan lento que parecían siglos y que estaba echando raíces en aquella silla al lado de la cama. El _tic tac _del reloj muggle que tenía en el velador lo estaba enloqueciendo, y estaba pensando seriamente en lanzarlo por la ventana si no sucedía algo en los próximos minutos.

Llevaba toda la noche velando el sueño de su castaña, sumido en una profunda preocupación por los constantes quejidos que ella emitía de vez en cuando. _**¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido? ¿Qué la había perturbado tanto? ¿Qué le había hecho el desgraciado de Malfoy? **_Se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que ya todo comenzaba a perder el sentido, sin embargo, al final de cuentas, se respondía siempre de la misma forma. _**No importa, ahora está muerto. **_

- ¡No! – gritó de pronto Hermione, incorporándose violentamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Tranquila, tranquila – susurró él, colocándose a su lado para acariciarla en la espalda.

- ¡No me toques! – chilló ella encogiéndose sobre si misma, abrazando sus rodillas con ambos brazos, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros - ¡No me toques! ¡Estoy sucia! ¡No me toques! ¡No lo merezco! ¡Soy un asco! ¡No me toques! ¡No me odies! - lloraba desconsoladamente.

Harry estaba desesperado mientras la escuchaba. Nunca antes la había visto de esa forma, tan fuera de sí… ni siquiera en el funeral de Ron había llorado de aquella manera desgarradora.

- ¡Hermione, soy yo! ¡Tranquilízate! – le gritó sacudiéndola para hacerla reaccionar, logrando que ella dejara de gritar - Soy yo, Harry, por favor, cálmate, jamás sería capaz de odiarte, eso es imposible.

Ella levantó la cabeza con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, mientras su labio tiritaba incontrolablemente. Se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro como una pequeña, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él, sin dejar de sollozar.

- ¡Oh, Harry! – gimió - Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención, no quise, no sé que me pasó, discúlpame, no te merezco, soy lo peor, si tan sólo supieras lo que hice, ¡por Merlín! ¡Que hice! ¡Dioses! No, no, no. No puede ser, es una pesadilla. Sí, eso es. Una horrible pesadilla… ¡despiértame, Harry! ¡Por favor, despiértame!

Él acariciaba su rebelde cabellera con devoción, mientras con el brazo izquierdo la afirmaba por la cintura, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer.

- Shh…- le dijo, depositando un suave beso en su sien – Lo que sea que haya sucedido en ese horrible lugar, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Nada hará que deje de quererte como siempre lo he hecho ¿Está claro?

- Pero…

- Pero nada – cortó serio – Fuiste mi primera mejor amiga, y siempre te querré por eso. Más aún ahora que aprendí a quererte como mujer – ella sollozó aún más fuerte al escucharlo – Hermione. Estamos juntos en esto, y nada nos podrá separar ahora. El pasado se queda ahí, en el pasado. Quiero a Ron y quiero a Ginny. Pero es tiempo de avanzar.

- Si no es por ellos…

- Entonces reafirmas aún más mi punto. Lo que haya sucedido no me interesa. Solo importa nuestro futuro. Juntos.

Harry no la dejó replicar. Comenzó a llenar su rostro de tibios besos que eran bálsamo para sus heridas. Acarició su espalda hasta que ésta comenzó a notar el contacto de sus dedos, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, delineando cada vértebra. Hermione cerró los ojos, incapaz de dejar de llorar e incapaz de detenerlo. El suave roce de Harry era una droga. Y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Volar lejos de la realidad.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Trató de mover un brazo, pero no pudo, lo sentía acalambrado. Con pereza abrió los ojos para notar como un bulto de cabellos dorados estaba acostado a su lado, aplastando su extremidad con la espalda. Sonrió al ver su rostro angelical, y se prometió a si mismo que la protegería como diera lugar, aunque fuese a costa de su propia vida.

Ella no tardó en despertar también, restregándose los ojos con las manos empuñadas como una pequeña.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó somnolienta mientras emitía un bostezo.

- No tengo la menor idea, pero ya oscureció –informó divertido.

- ¡No! – saltó ella al ver el cielo ennegrecido – Soy una desconsiderada.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Luna desvió la mirada nerviosa, y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja derecha, gesto que solía hacer cada vez que había cometido una travesura que no quería confesar.

- Este… ¿Nunca te preguntaste quién te curó a penas despertaste? – murmuró como si hablara del tiempo.

- No hasta que lo mencionaste, di por supuesto que había sido Madame Pomfrey – respondió desconcertado - ¿Quién fue?

- Verás – comenzó indecisa – El ataque de Diagon Alley fue una gran tragedia en muchos sentidos. Varias muertes, demasiados heridos, así que necesitamos ayuda especial. Algunos medimagos de San Mungo acudieron al llamaron de la Orden.

- No me digas que…

- Sí. Susan Bones estaba entre ellos. Después de que su hermano auror muriera, quiso integrarse más activamente a la guerra, y este ataque fue la posibilidad perfecta para hacerlo, y bueno… ella se encargó de ti cuando te trajeron malherido.

Alexander se paralizó como si lo hubieran petrificado en ese instante. Susan. Susan Bones. La otra mujer de su vida había vuelto de improviso y sin notificación, después de tantos años de lejanía, y luego que él se decidiera por Katie, rompiéndole el corazón con la decisión cuando ambos sólo eran un par de adolescentes.

Katie era una explosión de emociones, alegre, simpática y atrevida. Susan era una chica más bien tímida, pero muy cariñosa, honesta y leal. Mientras el cuerpo de Katie estaba compuesto por diversas curvas en las cuales cualquiera querría perderse, el de Susan era delgado y elegante, de alargado cuello adornado con un coqueto lunar que hipnotizaba con tan solo mirarlo.

Katie era una Gyffindor con todas de la ley, luchadora, valiente y audaz, de largos cabellos café y ojos del mismo tono. Susan siempre llevaba su pelo rojizo atado en una trenza, demasiado tímida para sobresalir entre el resto, pero con unos ojos azules infartantes.

Sí. Eran chicas muy opuestas, y ambas habían logrado robar un trozo de su corazón.

Katie se lo robó primero. Susan, después.

_Compartían las clases de pociones con Hufflepuff, y el profesor Snape solía mezclar parejas de cada casa para los trabajos prácticos. Esa tarde de abril estaba un poco deprimido. Katie seguía evitando ponerle nombre a lo que tenían y él ya estaba cansado de ocultarse ante los ojos del resto. Sus calificaciones estaban bajando por estar en esas andanzas y no podía permitírselo. No más._

_Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni notó como una muchacha se sentó a su lado, lista para comenzar el trabajo del día, con el caldero y los ingredientes._

_- ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido – dijo una voz dulce, a penas en un murmullo._

_Alex giró la cabeza y la vio en silencio, aún sin comprender porqué le estaban hablando. Ella se sonrojó ante el gesto, y comenzó a frotarse las manos nerviosa._

_- Nos… nos designaron para trabajar – informó Susan mirando al piso – Pero si gustas, podemos cambiar con Hannah si no quieres trabajar conmigo._

_- ¿Ah?... sí, sí, estoy bien - __respondió avergonzado – Estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, lo siento. Y claro que me gustaría trabajar contigo._

_Ella sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a organizar los ingredientes mientras tarareaba una canción, sin saber que por esas casualidades del destino, se había encontrado con la persona que le traería las mayores alegrías… y las mayores tristezas también. Tampoco él sospechaba que aquella alegre muchacha de apariencia gentil y cortés le complicaría por completo la vida, todo a causa de un simple trabajo de pociones._

- ¿Todavía está aquí? - preguntó Alex con la mirada perdida.

- Sí. Y quiere verte. ¿La voy a buscar? – preguntó Luna esperanzada. Ella conocía a Susan pues trabajó mucho tiempo a su lado, y era una buena chica. Justo lo que su amigo necesitaba para borrar el fantasma de Katie. – Lo mínimo que merece es que la recibas, ¿puedo ir a buscarla?

El auror asintió el silencio y la rubia casi pega un brinco de emoción. Salió disparada de la habitación a saltitos, y Alex percibió como sus pulmones se estaban encogiendo de terror.

Había llegado la hora del reencuentro. Y él no se sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos otra vez.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Un quejido se escapó de sus labios cuando trató de mover su magullado cuerpo. Con dificultad abrió los ojos, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, parpadeando innumerables veces antes de mantenerlos completamente abiertos. Un gruñido brotó de su garganta e instintivamente llevó una mano al pecho, el cual estaba cubierto por una venda ensangrentada.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su cabeza, uno tras otro, provocándole un mareo que si hubiera estado parado lo habría tirado al suelo. Granger atacándolo. Golpeando a Granger. Mordiendo a la sangre sucia. Siendo mordido por ella. Y luego…. y luego…

- Vaya, a ti si que te gustan las emociones fuertes, ¿no? – dijo una voz a su derecha.

Movió la cabeza en esa dirección y trató de enfocar a la persona que ahí se encontraba. Al principio sus ojos sólo le mostraban una figura difusa, borrosa, que luego se volvió nítida. Parado a su lado estaba un anciano, de largos cabellos blancos y una sonrisa fraternal, sin ojos, pero parecía no necesitarlos.

- ¿Y usted quien es? – espetó Draco extrañado.

- Alguien – respondió el anciano encogiéndose de hombros – Si preguntas mi nombre, no sabría cual darte, ¡he tenido tantos! Y el nombre es algo tan insignificante al lado de lo que somos realmente, un mero elemento para distinguirnos y diferenciarnos del otro. Pero dime Cupidine, al menos así me llama tu amo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó el mortífago ceñudo – No creo que haya venido a darme toda esta perorata acerca del nombre y estupideces varias.

El hombre rió divertido y luego negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua repetidas ocasiones.

- Tal como lo esperaba, ¿eres impaciente, no? – soltó sonriente –Me llamó el Señor Tenebroso porque quiere asegurarse de algo, y la verdad, no necesito estar a tu lado para saber cual es la respuesta. Las cartas del destino están lanzadas hace tiempo, sólo que él no lo sabe y yo no pienso decírselo, ¿Tú sí?

Draco se quedó estático y en silencio, observándolo de pies a cabeza antes de insistir.

- ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué es usted?

- Inteligente muchacho, muy inteligente. Ahora sí formulaste la pregunta correcta. El asunto no es quien soy, sino qué soy. Y soy un oráculo – explicó Cupidine acercando una silla para sentarse en ella - El joven Tom está preocupado de que lado están tus lealtades, porque en tus manos puede encontrar tanto la victoria como la destrucción, pero aún no entiende hasta que punto esto lo está amenazando, sobretodo después de lo que sucedió.

- ¿Lo que sucedió? – repitió el rubio con algo de ansiedad impregnada en la voz.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Claro que sé lo que te pasó! Lo supe mucho antes de que sucediera efectivamente, así como también sé que sólo es el principio de un largo trayecto, en donde solo podrás obsesionarte más y más con esa linda señorita, y no de la manera en la que has estado obsesionado hasta el momento. Dime, ¿ya sientes algo por ella? ¿sientes algo más que odio cuando revives vuestro fogoso encuentro?

- No hable sandeces, viejo – bufó ceñudo cruzándose de brazos – Sabía que los oráculos estaban desquiciados, pero usted ha superado mis expectativas.

- Es verdad, jovencito – rió el anciano enseñando sus escasos dientes – Pero no me malinterpretes. No estoy diciendo que puedas estar con ella, ni mucho menos que puedas hacerla feliz. Eso es imposible lamentablemente, sólo puedes herirla, aunque no lo quieras, es tu única potencialidad. Por otro lado, ella tampoco es ni será una santa, te hará mucho daño, como nadie te lo ha hecho, y no podrás evitarlo. Está escrito.

- Estupideces – escupió Draco.

- Hijo mío – respondió el Oráculo ahora con un tono más serio y paternalista – Aunque traten de alejarse, no podrán hacerlo. Están destinados a chocar entre sí una y otra vez, en un círculo enfermizo que solo la muerte puede romper.

- Eso es fácil de solucionar... - dejó el rubio en el aire significativamente.

- No, no lo es – repuso el anciano – Aún no lo saben, pero ustedes se amarán y se odiarán al mismo tiempo, y eso los llevará a su destrucción. Por cierto, ya es hora que me vaya, según veo la señorita Parkinson aparecerá en breves instantes y no sería bueno que supiera de mi existencia.

El anciano se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar cojeando hacia la salida del lugar, entre los improperios balbuceados por el mortífago contra su persona.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó desde el marco de la puerta – Antes de que me retire, te ofrezco mis disculpas.

- ¿Por qué? – indagó rodando los ojos desinteresado.

- Porque hace años atrás, le revelé esto mismo a Tom en persona. En esa época, esta guerra no significaba mucho para mí, y no tomé la verdadera importancia de mis palabras ni como podían afectar en tu vida. Si Voldemort hizo todo lo que te hizo, fue para asegurarse de que no lo traicionaras, para lograr quitarte hasta el último rastro de humanidad, tal como se lo recomendé – Cupidine notó el cambio de expresión radical en el rostro del muchacho, y como estrujaba las blancas sábanas entre sus dedos - ¿Quieres matarme? Lo siento, chico, te faltan siglos para poder aspirar a eso. Sin embargo, te puedo asegurar de que el Señor Tenebroso falló en su propósito. Aún queda algo de alma en ti, un trozo pequeño, pero peor es nada.

- Viejo bastardo… - masculló con los ojos inyectados de furia.

- … y no te preocupes – continuó, ignorándolo por completo – No le diré lo de la señorita Granger, ni le revelaré tu próxima traición.

- ¡Yo no he traicionado a nadie! – aulló iracundo - ¡Y me importa un coño la sangre sucia! ¡A esa perra la asesino a penas pueda moverme! ¿Escuchaste saco de huesos putrefacto? ¡No me importa ella! ¡No me importa nada! ¡Sólo exterminar a las escorias de su clase!

- Convéncete a ti mismo mientras puedas, joven Malfoy, pero pronto la mano del destino te apresará, y maldecirás el día en que te des cuenta de que tenía razón, y que no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo. – su voz era distinta, más rasposa y grave, pero mantenía ese aire fraternal que tanto lo perturbaba - Ahora si me disculpas, la señorita Parkinson está a solo un minuto. ¡Buena suerte!

Cupidine desapareció del lugar como un fantasma, y Draco se quedó mirando hacia la puerta absorto en sus pensamientos. No quería creer que el viejo pudiera tener el más mínimo ápice de razón. No podía tener razón.

Pansy no tardó en aparecer por su puerta, tal como lo había predicho el Oráculo, avanzando a paso lento hasta llegar al lado de su camilla.

_**¿Estás coleccionando cicatrices? **_Preguntó tratando de sonar irónica, a pesar de que su semblante era preocupado. Con un dedo rozó la línea que adornaba el rostro del mortífago y que atravesaba su párpado izquierdo, para luego descender hasta su pecho y acariciar aquella herida en forma estrellada que el hombre portaba en el pecho. _**Nunca quisiste que te borrara esa cosa de la cara, aunque debo admitir que te hace ver bastante atractivo **_bromeó nostálgica, recordando aquel día cuando lo vio ingresar a su habitación con la cara ensangrentada, lanzando improperios y gritándole que lo curara, más no borrara la cicatriz, _**¿Esa cosa te la vas a quedar también? **_Agregó apuntando a su pecho.

_**Sí, déjala **_resonó la voz de Draco en su mente, demasiado cansado como para usar nuevamente su voz. La conversación con el viejo lo había dejado exhausto.

_**¿Por qué? **_inquirió Pansy a sabiendas de cual sería la respuesta.

_**Tan sólo déjala. **_

Pansy siguió delineando los contornos de la cicatriz quedamente, y se sentó con delicadeza a la orilla de la cama, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

_**Lo siento, Draco, todo fue mi culpa **_dijo apretando los dientes y puños furiosa.

_**¿Por qué dices eso? **_

_**No importa, olvídalo **_respondió incapaz de confesarle su error, ¿Y si después la odiaba? ¿Si no podía perdonarla? No. No podía arriesgarse. _**Pero no te preocupes, ahora que vivo en esa pocilga no tendré problemas en llegar a ella, y cuando lo haga, la mataré.**_

_**No, no lo harás. Cuando llegue el momento, yo mismo arreglaré las cuentas pendientes que tengo con la sangre sucia… y será más pronto de lo que esperas. **_

**_._**

_**

* * *

**_

.

Pansy esperó unos instantes para que la poción hiciera efecto antes de entrar de nuevo a Grimmauld Place. Estaba decaída y algo desmoralizada, nada le estaba resultando como quería. En su visita, Draco había sido más distante y frío de lo habitual, mientras que Alexander pasaba de ella como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Entró a la casa arrastrando un poco los pies, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. _**No, no puedes comportarte como una perdedora, ¡eres una Parkinson! ¡Ese tipejo no te las puede ganar! **_Se reprochó mentalmente, y decidió invadir la habitación del auror para decirle un par de verdades.

Caminó hacia el lugar dando fuertes pisotones y, nuevamente, abrió la puerta sin tocar. Pero esta vez no se encontró con el pelinegro durmiendo, ni con Lunatica Lovegood a su lado. Frente a sus ojos estaba Alexander Bleu, abrazando a una esquelética pelirroja que tenía una expresión de premio pintada en el rostro.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – exclamó en voz alta, alzando los brazos para dejarlos caer con violencia.

Alexander la había rechazado sistemáticamente durante toda su estadía en aquel asqueroso lugar, pero en menos de veinticuatro horas lo había visto con dos mujeres. Durmiendo con Lunática y ahora coqueteándole a esa pelirroja de porquería.

El muchacho la miró interrogante por sobre el hombro de la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó indiferente.

- ¿Quien es ella? – inquirió Pansy furiosa, apuntándola con el dedo como si fuera una varita.

- Hola, lo siento – dijo la muchacha completamente colorada - Mi nombre es Susan Bones y soy…

- ¿Te hable a ti acaso? - cortó ceñuda, asesinándola con la mirada – Cuando digan "cerdo", tírate de cabeza al barro.

No pudo soportarlo. Se dio la media vuelta y arrancó de ahí, esta vez para siempre. Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua, pero no lloraría, _¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Él era tan sólo un capricho, nada importante, sólo una misión, nada especial, ¿o sí?_

Cuando estaba a un metro de alcanzar la puerta principal, una mano se cerró en su muñeca, volteándola con poca delicadeza.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Ah? – le preguntó el pelinegro molesto, sin soltar el agarre.

- ¿Mi problema? ¡Cuál es el tuyo! ¡Cuál es tu puto problema! – gritó ella perdiendo el control – Me tratas como si fuera un bicho, me ignoras. Yo pensaba que era algo en general, que lo hacías con todo el mundo, pero al parecer, la única persona que no es lo suficientemente digna para estar a tu lado soy yo, ¿Cierto? Entonces respóndeme lo siguiente, ¿Por qué demonios me salvaste? ¿Para tratarme como escoria? ¿Para ignorarme?

Otra vez, no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a llorar. Comenzó a extirpar el stress que la embargaba. La preocupación y frustración que se había hecho dueña de su cuerpo en el último tiempo. Y lo que menos esperaba, sucedió.

Alex la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó para confortarla.

- Disculpa – le susurró al oído - Discúlpame, no sabía que había sido tan desagradable contigo – continuó – Es que... tu personalidad me recuerda mucho a alguien que trato de olvidar, eso es todo, no debí tomarla contigo.

Pansy cerró los ojos, deseando que ese momento se prolongara por la eternidad. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, tan correcto, que ahora otro sentimiento se instaló en su pecho.

Miedo.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

Tres semanas transcurrieron antes de que Hermione por fin se decidiera a dejar su encierro y visitar nuevamente la tumba de Ron. Desde que había recuperado la conciencia lo único que deseaba era ir a hablarle, pedirle que la disculpara, que no había sido su intención traicionarlo con su peor enemigo, con su verdugo... pero no se atrevía. Si no hubiera sido por el impecable comportamiento de Harry, su apoyo incondicional y el gran cariño que le demostraba día a día, jamás hubiera vuelto a poner un pie en ese lugar.

Caminó hasta la lápida de su antiguo amor y se arrodilló en ella, depositando un ramo de lirios como ofrenda. Tantos meses habían pasado, tantas cosas habían ocurrido, que no tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en esos instantes. Se mojó los labios con la lengua mientras las buscaba, sin embargo, una sombra apareció detrás del hormigón, que la hizo incorporarse violentamente del suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, retrocediendo incrédula ante lo que estos le mostraban.

- Pero... no... puede ser... tú... tú estabas... – balbuceaba temblorosa.

Él se acercó a paso lento con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La rodeó examinándola con la mirada de arriba a abajo y luego la abrazó por la espalda, enlazando los dedos a la altura de su vientre.

- ¿Muerto? – susurró contra su oreja, provocando que los temblores de la aurora se acentuaran con su frío aliento– Sí, Granger, lo estaba. Pero he vuelto desde el infierno para llevarte conmigo…

_**&.&.&**_

**_._**

**_&.&._**

**_._**

**_&._**

**_Continuará. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.- Confusión**

**.**

Ginny Weasley caminaba furibunda por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy, en búsqueda de una pequeña alimaña rastrera que probablemente estaba en alguna de las habitaciones del lugar procreando. Abrió cada puerta que se le cruzó, pero el muy idiota parecía haber desaparecido del planeta, y aunque le agradaba la idea de sobremanera, en esos momentos no le convenía, pues era el único que podía saber dónde se encontraba Malfoy.

Subió al ala derecha de la mansión y prosiguió su búsqueda, sin embargo, no fue necesario seguir abriendo puertas, pues los gritos provinentes de la habitación de Bullstrode le indicaron su paradero. Había acertado en sus deducciones después de todo, y eso logró que se le inflamaran las entrañas de rabia. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a importarle lo que Zabini hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero ya era un hecho consumado; al parecer, después de ese beso obligado, ella había quedado prendada del moreno de una manera pecaminosa, guardando impulsos lujuriosos en su cuerpo que nunca antes había experimentado... aunque jamás lo confesaría en voz alta. Sus sentimientos aún le pertenecían a Harry a pesar de todo, pero no podría perdonarle jamás su traición, ni que por su culpa su hermano ya era comida para los gusanos. Por otro lado, _¿porqué tenía que ser Hermione? ¿porqué la mejor amiga de ambos?_ Quizás su engaño le hubiera dolido menos de haber sido cometido con una extraña. Pero no. Lamentablemente no había sido así. Y ahora su único objetivo era proteger a lo que restaba de su familia. Aunque tuviera que sacrificar al resto. Aunque para ello tuviera que estar de infiltrada en el bando contrario.

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar aquellos pensamientos y bufó molesta, mirando ceñuda la puerta caoba que se alzaba al frente de ella, y de donde provenían escandalosos gritos mezclados con el rechinar de una cama. Sin tocar ni pensar en lo que hacía, simplemente la abrió, encontrándose con la imagen de una pareja enredada en una extraña posición que le quitó el aliento. _¿Acaso eso se podía hacer?_

- ¡Qué! – gritó el moreno al sentir la interrupción, volteando la cabeza con violencia sin animo de tapar su visible desnudez – Ah… eres tú, ¿qué quieres? ¿buscas algo de acción? ¿Te unes?

- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – preguntó ella ignorando el comentario, empuñando las manos tan fuerte que se clavó las uñas en las palmas haciéndose daño. _¿Cómo era posible que pudiera revolcarse con cualquiera? ¿especialmente con Millicent, que debía ser un caldo de enfermedades venéreas?_

Blaise alzó una ceja divertido mientras Bullstrode, fastidiada por la interrupción, se levantaba de la cama para salir de ahí con la sábana amarrada al cuerpo, dejando al mortífago tal como llegó al mundo. Ginny desvió la mirada contrariada, y sintió como el aire de la habitación se le hacía más difícil de respirar. Pero no cedería, ese parásito no merecía ninguna consideración.

Él se levantó sin pudor, y con una lentitud elegante, propia de un felino, avanzó hasta la pelirroja, que se petrificó en su sitio al poder ver cada recoveco del cuerpo de Zabini. Su piel morena parecía estar bañada en chocolate, y su tórax bien marcado provocaba delinearlo con los dedos. Él lo sabía. Él la estaba poniendo en aprietos a propósito. Y ella se odiaba por no poder controlar el rubor en sus mejillas, ni los temblores en sus piernas de gelatina.

- ¿Me ves cara de niñero de Draco? – soltó Blaise una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros de Ginny, la que sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza azorada – Entonces, ¿por qué vienes y me interrumpes con preguntas estúpidas cuando estaba en la mejor parte? ¿Acaso no oíste como la tenía chillando como loca? ¿Para que buscas a Draco?

- Yo… yo... fui a hablar con él, pero ya no se encontraba en su camilla – respondió con toda la fortaleza que pudo, tragando saliva con dificultad – Y… y…

- ¿Te preocupaste? No me lo creo – interrumpió sardónicamente - Aunque pensándolo bien, sí te preocupaste, pero no por Draco, ¿cierto? Te descompone sólo imaginar como él puede haber ido a tomar venganza por lo que le hicieron, aunque desconozcamos que y quien fue exactamente ¿o me equivoco? Pero no te preocupes, pequeña, si hizo aquel trato contigo de no herir a ninguna comadreja de tu familia, no lo hará.

- Eso lo sé – musitó Ginny, tratando de mantener la mirada en los ojos verdes del mortífago y no bajarla a cierta parte de su anatomía - De una manera muy retorcida, confío en su palabra.

- Veo – esbozó él con aire aparentemente pensativo – Entonces… ¿lo que te preocupa es tu estúpido ex novio con aire de mártir y tu perra ex amiga que ahora se lo folla?

- ¡Cállate! – gritó iracunda, propinándole una fuerte cachetada - ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlos! ¡Jamás!

No alcanzó a decir más. Sin que pudiera percatarse como lo hizo, el mortífago la lanzó sobre la cama de Bullstrode y la atrapó con su cuerpo montándole encima, apretándole ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza, dejándola completamente a su merced.

- Mira Weasley – masculló rabioso – A mi nadie me toca, nadie, ¿entendido?

- Suéltame – gimió ella, removiéndose inútilmente. – Déjame ir.

- No. Vienes aquí, me interrumpes la diversión, me gritas, me golpeas, ¿y luego piensas irte así como si nada? Eres muy inocente si piensas que te dejaré libre.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Blase sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se volvieron centelleantes. Se inclinó hasta aplastarla con su cuerpo desnudo y Ginny sentía como el aire le empezaba a escasear por el peso. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su espina dorsal al verlo tan de cerca, con una mueca triunfal en el rostro, observándola lujurioso, y de alguna manera, supo que estaba atrapada sin salida, que no le serviría de nada luchar contra lo que se avecinaba.

- La caperucita roja se metió en la cueva del lobo... – le susurró él al oído – Y esta vez, el lobo se la va a comer...

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

El viejo avanzaba lentamente apoyándose en su bastón, arrastrando sus pies como si le pesaran, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de no tener dientes. Su pelo blanco y largo se movía al vaivén de su evidente cojera, mientras trataba de llegar hasta el hombre de rostro serpentino que estaba absorto mirando el fuego eterno de su chimenea. Llevaba tres semanas viviendo ahí a petición de Voldemort, pero no le importaba mucho, la situación le divertía cada vez más. Podía oler la desesperación del Señor Oscuro.

- Vaya, vaya, joven Tom – dijo el anciano – Cada vez me llamas más seguido, ¿a que se debe el honor?

- ¿Lograste ver más allá esta vez? – preguntó él sin dejar de mirar como las llamas bailaban entre sí – Estoy empezando a dudar de tus capacidades como oráculo... o mejor dicho, de dónde se encuentran tus lealtades.

Cupidine rió ampliamente y se limpió con la manga de su sucia túnica la nariz. Caminó la distancia que lo separaba del hombre y se colocó al lado de él, enfrentando a la chimenea también.

- Lindo fuego – comentó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.- Aunque supongo que aburre después de un tiempo. Sólo puedo oírlo, pero si tuviera ojos, ya me habría dado sopor observarlo de tan cerca, ¿no te sucede a ti?

- No me cambies el tema – siseó Voldemort, tronando sus dedos amenazante - ¿Qué hablaste con Malfoy?

- ¿Con cual de todos? – preguntó con falsa inocencia.

- Con el único que queda.

- Cierto... te encargaste de destruir a su familia, y dejaste que él acabara el trabajo asesinando a su tía Bellatrix en venganza. Me pregunto si habrá sido una buena jugada, ya que era una excelente aliada, algo trastornada, pero eso lo hacía más peligrosa... nunca me contaste como el joven Malfoy se encargó de ella. Debió ser una pelea de antología considerando la fuerza de ambos. La experiencia versus el ímpetu de la juventud. ¡Oh, si tan sólo tuviera quinientos años menos! A veces me gustaría tener un pequeño duelo contigo para comprobar que mis capacidades no han menguado.

- ¡Al demonio con tus capacidades! – gritó el hombre grisáceo perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Dime que hablaste con el mocoso de una buena vez!

El anciano comenzó a caminar hacia el ventanal que estaba a su izquierda, y se sentó justo a la orilla del mismo. Empezó a balancear el pie que quedó en el aire, pensativo, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos o buscar las palabras correctas. Voldemort lo miraba ansioso, apretando la varita entre sus dedos, sopesando la idea de matarlo en ese mismo instante. Después de todo, nadie notaría su ausencia, ya que pocos sabían de la existencia de Cupidine, el gran oráculo del norte.

- Tom – suspiró él después de unos segundos – El destino es algo que difícilmente se puede evitar. Es como nadar contra la corriente, y verse arrastrado por ella por más que trates de luchar. Pero también, aunque no lo creas, es variable. Hay múltiples destinos según las decisiones que el hombre en su libre albedrío vaya tomando. Y eso es lo que falta en el joven Malfoy. Tiene dos caminos y no se ha decidido por ninguno, y una vez que lo haga, no habrá vuelta atrás. No puedo decirte que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante hasta que él haya tomado la decisión en su fuero interno. Pero algo te puedo asegurar. Ya ha probado el fruto prohibido, y está en sus manos comérselo o no.

La magia del Señor Tenebroso hizo retumbar todo el lugar. Algunas copas que estaban alrededor explotaron, lanzando vidrios por doquier. El vino que estaba contenido en ellas manchó el piso como gotas de sangre, y algunas paredes quedaron adornadas de alargados trazos color tinto. El aura oscura del que no debe ser nombrado se expandió como una potente fuente de energía, y apagó el fuego de la chimenea como si tuviera la dimensión de una simple mecha de vela. Estaba furioso. Muy furioso para controlar su propia magia.

- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa, viejo estúpido! – chilló enajenado – Ese crío era insignificante cuando recién lo uní a mis filas, ¡y tú lo volviste una amenaza para mis planes!

- No, Tom, no es mi culpa – contestó el oráculo serio, sin inmutarse ante tamaña demostración de poder – Es la tuya. Te dije que Draco Malfoy era la clave para inclinar las cosas a tu favor. Te dije que si lo entrenabas apropiadamente sería tu general más poderoso, letal y efectivo. Te dije que debías quitarle todo lo que lo hace humano, volverlo insensible, cruel y despiadado, arrebatarle cualquier clase de sentimientos...

- ¡Pero si lo hice! – cortó exasperado - ¡Lo hice!

- ¿Tú creías que bastaba con quitarle a sus seres queridos? No. En eso fallaste – aseveró tranquilamente – Fallaste estrepitosamente. Aún el muchacho guarda un pedazo pequeño de alma. Muy pequeño, casi imperceptible, pero que puede aflorar como un árbol en primavera en cualquier momento.

- Entonces la solución es simple – masculló Voldemort con los ojos inyectados de furia - ¿Para que vivir con la incertidumbre de que me vaya a traicionar? Simplemente lo mataré como el gusano que es.

- Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, pero no puedes – aseguró el anciano, incorporándose - Ese panorama lo tengo claro en los hilos del destino, y si confías en mí, no lo hagas.

- ¡Entonces dime quien es el puto fruto!, ¡A quien te refieres con tamaña estupidez! ¡Hay que sacarlo del camino! – ordenó fuera de sí.

- Eso, Tom... no lo sé – mintió descaradamente el oráculo, abandonando la habitación antes que el Lord notara su extraño juego.

Porque Cupidine no le servía a nadie. Sólo a sí mismo.

__A pesar de que varios días habían pasado desde aquel ataque a Diagon Alley, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. No podía extraer a aquella muchacha de cabellos dorados que lo llamaba con dulzura y desesperación a la vez, que parecía conocerlo tan bien a pesar de que él no tuviera idea de quien se trataba. Había noches en las que no dormía estrujando su cerebro para tratar de recordarla, pero no lograba su objetivo, y sólo se ganaba una buena jaqueca para el resto del día. _¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿porqué aparentemente lo conocía? ¿Qué quería de él? _Eran tantas las interrogantes sin respuesta. Tantas las dudas que aquejaban su cabeza. Tantas cosas que daría por saber.

* * *

Se levantó la manga de su túnica por sobre el codo, dejando a la vista su antebrazo izquierdo. En el, bailaba una serpiente deforme dentro de una calavera aún más deforme. _¿Cómo se había arrancado la antigua marca? O mejor dicho, ¿quién lo había hecho? _La nueva le había provocado un dolor inimaginable, y estaba seguro que el Señor Tenebroso se lo había infringido a propósito.

"_**No quiero que te vayas, Theodore" **_resonó una voz en su cabeza.

Dio un respingo asustado. ¿alguien efectivamente le había hablado o se lo estaba imaginando? Miró en todas direcciones pero no encontró a nadie alrededor. Su habitación era oscura, y no había rastro de vida a parte de él. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco... ¿quién no a estas alturas?

_**"¡Espera!, déjame ir contigo. No me importa que seas un ex mortífago, sólo no me dejes atrás"**_

La voz era dulce, y logró provocarle un sentimiento de familiaridad, un _deja vu _brutal que de pronto se convirtió en una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, botándolo al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, sudando frío. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse como en un ataque de epilepsia, y a penas pudo notar como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas, dejando paso libre a dos sombras.

- Otro ataque. El tercero en la semana – dijo una voz desconocida con un atisbo de decepción - ¿Cuántos obliviate puede soportar un cerebro antes que se fría?

- No lo sé – respondió otra voz, más grave y profunda que la anterior – Pero ahora podremos comprobarlo.

- Pobre diablo.

- Eso le pasa a los traidores.

_**No, por favor, no se lleven la voz, **_rogó para sí, incapaz de materializar las palabras. Sentía como si sus nervios estuvieren siendo sometidos a fuertes descargas eléctricas, y lo único que trataba de evitar, era morderse su propia lengua entre las convulsiones.

_**"¡Theo, vamos a ser padres!"**_ Fue lo último que la voz dulce dijo, antes de sumirse en la más profunda oscuridad. Y perderla otra vez.

__Nymphadora Tonks solía ser una mujer esencialmente alegre. Divertida, dinámica y positiva. Pero en esos momentos, parecía una flor marchita, y su color de pelo gris oscuro lo confirmaba. Porque todos hablan de las bondades del amor, pero nadie le explica a las personas los efectos del rechazo de la persona amada... y ella había sido rechazada tantas veces que ya no podía resistirlo más. Su corazón estaba destrozado en mil pedazos, y no encontraba en su interior suficiente alegría para poder invocar un patronus decente. Estaba vacía. Como si hubiera recibido el beso de un dementor.

* * *

Entró a Grimmauld Place como un alma flotando, y no esperó encontrarse con nadie para recibirla. No tardó en darse cuenta lo equivocada que estaba.

- ¡Tonks, volviste! – exclamó la voz de Harry desde las escaleras – Que alegría verte sana y salva, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo está él?

Silencio.

Él. Lo menos que quería en esos momentos era acordarse de él. Recordar los escasos minutos que lo tuvo a su lado. La emoción de correr a toda velocidad en su lomo, y luego la infinita tristeza de saber que lo de ellos nunca podría ser.

- Bien, aunque de patas amarradas – respondió sin animo la auror – La manada aún no confía lo suficiente en él como para hacerlo partícipe de las reuniones más importantes. Lo del ataque a los Greengrass fue una excepción.

- Demonios – masculló Harry – No me gusta que esté cerca del desgraciado de Greyback.

- Y que lo digas – suspiró ella con el corazón apretado al pensar el peligro que Remus corría por el bien de la Orden – Por cierto, ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Y Hermione? ¿Cómo está ella?

Esta vez fue el turno de él para callar. La mujer pudo notar el conflicto reinante en sus ojos verdes, y la preocupación que se irradiaba de ellos. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo, abriendo y cerrando la boca, indeciso si hablar o no.

- Ella fue a visitar la tumba de Ron... y el cómo está, no sabría decírtelo – dijo finalmente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó extrañada.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el comedor y Harry procedió a explicarle todos los eventos ocurridos desde su partida. El sorpresivo ataque en Diagon Alley, la muerte de Malfoy y la extraña actitud de Hermione durante las semanas que siguieron a esos eventos. Mientras relataba cada hecho jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, y su mirada estaba ausente, llena de ansiedad.

- Querido Harry, no sufras más de la cuenta – tranquilizó la aurora con unas palmadas en la espalda - Ella estará bien, es fuerte, no la subestimes.

- Lo sé, lo sé – aceptó él – Pero me preocupa, no quiero perderla como perdí a Ginny. Verás... nuestra relación ha cambiado en el último tiempo. Seguimos siendo amigos, pero también somos algo más. No sabría explicarte qué precisamente. Lo único que sé es que llegué a amarla, y ese sentimiento cada día crece más y más. Pero a la vez, siento que ella se está alejando, y me aterra solo verlo como una posibilidad. Hermione se me escurre como el agua entre los dedos, y cuando la abrazo, pareciera que en cualquier momento se va a desvanecer.

- Pero a que te refieres con "algo" – preguntó confundida.

El muchacho enrojeció, y soltó una risita nerviosa que pronto se convirtió en un ataque de tos.

- ¡Oh, por favor! No te vas a poner tímido ahora – bromeó Tonks con una punzada de dolor en el estómago, pensando cuanto daría ella por contar con la posibilidad de tener "algo" con Remus – Considérame como tu hermana mayor, la que te guía en el tenebroso arte de comprender a las mujeres.

- Está bien. Nos besamos, nos acariciamos...

- ¿Y? – apresuró curiosa.

- Nada más. Nunca pasamos de eso. Hay ocasiones en que estamos a punto de pasar al... otro nivel, pero siempre sucede algo que lo impide. – confesó con un dejo de frustración.

- Por algo será, Harry, por algo será – esbozó ella, mirando por la ventana como caía el atardecer.

Preguntándose porque jamás tuvo esos sentimientos adolescentes, tan puros y hormonales. Preguntándose también si algún día podría arrancarse el amor que tenía tatuado en las venas por Remus. Por un licántropo. Su licántropo.

Suspiró hondamente mientras observaba como el sol se escondía tras la montaña, sin saber que al otro lado de la misma, alguien observaba la misma escena y se preguntaba las mismas cosas que ella.

__Desde aquel inesperado abrazo, la relación entre ambos había mejorado exponencialmente. Ya no la evitaba ni la miraba con desconfianza, de hecho, ahora que habían dejado un par de cosas en claro, pudo notar que Bleu era el hombre más interesante e inteligente que había conocido, sin contar a Draco claro está.

* * *

Con Alexander podía sostener una conversación profunda, y nunca dejaba de sorprenderla su agudeza para responder. A veces podía jurar que con él tenía orgasmos intelectuales en pleno debate, y no podía parar de sonreírle como una idiota cada vez que el auror comenzaba a explicarle alguna tontería. En muchas ocasiones, mientras Alex le hablaba, ella sólo ponía atención como sus labios se movían de arriba abajo, y se preguntaba como sería besarlos, atraparlos entre los suyos, explorar toda su boca. Constantemente tenía que reprimir los impulsos de brincarle encima como una gata en celo, y prácticamente violarlo como una psicópata sexual. _**Uno de los síntomas de la abstinencia **_se dijo frustrada.

Sin embargo, Pansy sabía que hacer otro movimiento en tal sentido era algo suicida y apresurado. Sabía que estaba luchando contra el recuerdo de un fantasma, de un viejo amor que por casualidad del destino, ella misma se encargó de asesinar. Y no quería imaginar cual sería la reacción de Alex si lo supiera; una parte de ella rogaba al cielo que jamás se enterara. Pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Por otro lado, si no fuera por la estúpida de Bones, que solía interrumpirlos con frecuencia con su sonrisita inocentona, quizás habría logrado un mayor acercamiento. Pero no. Se notaba que esa medimaga de segunda clase era su competencia, y ella no pretendía perder contra una estúpida alumna de Helga Hufflepuff. Una Parkinson no pierde jamás. Menos cuando se trata de hombres.

Esa tarde otoñal, Pansy lo había visto más contento que de costumbre. Silbaba de un lado a otro conversando en voz baja con el perdedor de Arthur Weasley, como si estuvieran en una especie de conspiración contra el resto. Su lado curioso femenino despertó y quiso saber que se traían entre manos, así que se escondía tras las paredes cuando los veía conversar, pero por más que trataba de parar la oreja, a sus oídos solo llegaban murmullos.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, Astoria? – preguntó de pronto la sedosa voz del auror, provocándole un brinco del susto. _¿En qué momento la había pillado? _definitivamente estaba perdiendo el sigilo.

- Te... te... ¡Te estaba buscando! – exclamó Pansy abochornada, jugando con un mechón de cabello coqueta – Quería preguntarte sobre la historia de esa espada que tienes. Prometiste que algún día me la contarías – inventó sobre la marcha, conforme con su facilidad para el teatro.

- Verdad – esbozó él, pegándose con la mano en la frente – Pero hoy no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella como una chica mimada, formando un puchero en sus labios - ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

Pansy asintió en silencio y recibió una amplia sonrisa como recompensa. Alex tomó su mano y la arrastró al patio trasero de la casa, mientras ella añoraba porque jamás la soltara. La mano de él era como un guante para la suya. Se acoplaban a la perfección.

En el patio había un pequeño garage donde guardaban los cachivaches, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue una sábana blanca tapando un objeto largo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura. Alex soltó su mano y tomó la sábana entre los dedos, corriéndola, dejando a la vista un aparato muy extraño, de probable origen _muggle._

- Es una motocicleta. La motocicleta de Sirus Black - informó orgulloso – Arthur logró recuperarla y pudo arreglarla para el próximo cumpleaños de Potter. Yo lo ayudé un poco. Fue todo un lío pero valió la pena. Definitivamente ahora entiendo su obsesión por los objetos muggle, y aunque esta motocicleta pueda volar también, prefiero su uso normal.

- Oh...- soltó ella con desconfianza - Entonces, ¿con esto se movilizan los muggle?

- Es uno de los medios de transporte que poseen, a falta de escobas, red flu y aparición... ¿Vamos a probarla? – sugirió como un pequeño emocionado, montándose arriba de ella – Arthur me enseñó a conducirla.

- Ah, no. Preferiría no arriesgar mi integridad física – respondió asustada, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Vamos, confía en mi.- insistió él, ofreciéndole su mano.

_**¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no confiar en ti? **_Se dijo Pansy. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire para darse valor, y se subió encima también, afirmándose de la cintura de Alexander

- No te vayas a soltar – advirtió él, antes de salir a toda velocidad, abriendo con la varita la reja del jardín.

Pansy cerró los ojos con violencia, pero a los pocos minutos, el miedo inicial cesó. El viento jugaba con sus cabellos, usualmente cortos, ahora extensos por la poción multijugos, y anotó mentalmente que se los dejaría crecer cuando pudiera recuperar su figura habitual. Se apretó más hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, escuchando sólo rugido de ese aparato muggle y el viento al ser atravesado por ellos.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? – gritó para hacerse escuchar.

- A la playa. Nos haría bien un descanso del encierro, ¿no crees? – respondió Alex alegre, mientras esquivaba los autos con facilidad.

- ¿Pero no queda un poco lejos? – objetó ella extrañada.

- ¿Tienes mejores planes?

_**No tengo mejor plan que estar contigo **_confesó para sí, horrorizada de la verdad de sus propios pensamientos. El supuesto juego que tenía se volvió en su contra. Inesperadamente ella había sido la que se había enamorado primero. Y probablemente, la que terminaría con el corazón roto, porque esa historia tenía su fin escrito... Un fin en dónde él moría, y la oscuridad gobernaría.

- No. Llévame a dónde tú quieras.- le susurró con tristeza, grabando en su cabeza cada minuto de su compañía.- Tan sólo llévame.

__Aún estaba abrazado a su espalda. Lo sentía. Sentía sus frías manos encima de su vientre, sus dedos acariciándole el lugar en círculos, el aliento de su boca chocar contra su cuello, sus cabellos hacerle cosquillas en la oreja. Estaba ahí. No podía ser una ilusión... pero tampoco podía estar vivo. Ella lo vio morir. Ella lo mató.

* * *

Sus temblores se acentuaron y su labio inferior tiritaba sin control. Llegó a pensar que efectivamente Malfoy se había arrancado desde el infierno solo para vengarse, convirtiéndose en algo que no estaba vivo, pero tampoco muerto. _¿Acaso los dioses la estaban castigando? _No había duda que ella lo merecía, si ese era el caso.

Por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar imágenes de aquel fatal día, dónde ella lo hería sin piedad, para luego acariciarlo y besarlo con necesidad. Recordó el fuego que quemaba su interior, y como ese fuego fue aplacado a la primera embestida... cómo cada beso de ese asesino era un bálsamo para su desesperación, como quería hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, y cómo quería en ese momento que permaneciera dentro de ella... para siempre.

Sucia. Estaba sucia. Y aún su cerebro no podía explicar las razones de su animal comportamiento.

- ¿Tienes frío, Granger? – siseó él, rozando sus delgados labios contra el lóbulo izquierdo, malinterpretando los temblores de la castaña – Eso lo podemos cambiar en un instante... _¡Incendio!_

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, incapaz de creer lo que estaba observando. La lápida de Ron, todo el cementerio, de pronto se vio sumido en llamas demandantes, que quemaban y arrasaban con todo a su paso. Su respiración comenzó a dificultarse más y más, mientras veía la tumba de su difunto prometido arder frente ella. Un grito desgarrador emanó de su garganta... la desesperación de una mujer que acababa de perder lo último que le quedaba.

- ¿Lo ves, sangre sucia? ¿Ves que tengo consideración contigo? – carcajeó divertido, acariciando con la nariz el cuello de su enemiga - Te he dado un nuevo motivo para odiarme, Granger. ¿Que sería de tu vida sin el odio que me tienes?

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó ella, removiéndose entre sus brazos como una leona, pero el agarre del mortífago era demasiado fuerte, y por más que luchaba, no podía quitárselo de la espalda.

- Estás destinada a odiarme, pero jamás podrás eliminarme sin que tu misma te pudras en el proceso. ¡Espera! Ya es tarde, estás totalmente podrida. – continuó picándola, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el hombro.

- Déjame...- gimió Hermione ya sin energías, moviéndose por la inercia.

- ¿Que se siente perder tu único refugio? ¿Te sientes abandonada, derrotada, o tal vez … muerta?

- Ron... Ron...- sollozó destrozada, estirando los brazos hacia la tumba.

- ¡Oh vamos, Granger, decídete! – exclamó él aparentemente molesto - ¿A quien le perteneces? ¿A ese saco de huesos bajo tierra, a cara rajada, o quizás... a mi?

Hermione se calló y se quedó paralizada. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, aún para alguien de la calaña de Malfoy. _¿Cómo se atrevía a comparar el amor de Ron con el que ahora estaba surgiendo por Harry? ¿Cómo podía insinuar siquiera que ella le pertenecía? _Lo que había sucedido entre ambos era el más grande error que había cometido en su vida. Nada más.

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿Te quieres desquitar conmigo? Vamos Granger, sé que lo deseas. Hazlo. – insistió el rubio, recorriendo su cintura con las manos - Aunque aún no puedo determinar cuales serían tus intenciones. Si matarme o gritar en mis brazos hasta el orgasmo. Quizás ambas cosas. O tal vez herirme con algunos cortes de más. ¿Sabes? conservé la herida de mi pecho... me recuerda que ya no tengo corazón.

Inesperadamente, Draco comenzó a depositar besos en su cuello, desde atrás de la oreja hasta el hombro, y Hermione no se sentía capaz de quitárselo, su alma estaba trizada y no le permitía reaccionar. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era la imagen de la lápida de Ron entre llamas furiosas, y todo lo que eso implicaba.

- Pero no importa, porque tú tampoco conservas el tuyo... en estos momentos está ardiendo hasta carbonizarse, ¿no? – continuó él hiriéndola, humillándola.

Y eso fue lo máximo que Hermione Granger pudo aguantar. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua hasta volverse cristalinos, y al primer parpadeo, dejaron escapar lágrimas capaces de formar dos ríos bajo sus pies. Lloraba en silencio, entre hipidos, tratando de no llamar la atención del maldito que ahora la estaba quebrando sicológicamente... pero ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

- ¿Esas son lágrimas? - preguntó Malfoy sorprendido, volteándola bruscamente para dejar sus rostros frente a frente – No, Granger, tú no puedes llorar. Para en este instante.

Pero por más que trataba, ella no podía parar. Parecía que sus lágrimas no tenían fin, como si las estuviera acumulando desde hace mucho tiempo. Lágrimas de tristeza, rabia, impotencia, decepción, miedo. Todos esos sentimientos que había reprimido por tanto tiempo, y que ahora se revelaban sin pudor. Cerró los ojos entregada a ellos.

- Te dije que dejaras de llorar. Para. Detente en este instante - ordenó confundido, tomando con firmeza el mentón de la muchacha con la mano - ¡Demonios, Granger! ¡Para el llanterío! ¡Ya basta, maldita sea! ¡Desquítate, insúltame, golpéame, pero deja de hacer eso!

La angustia de Draco Malfoy crecía explosivamente. Verla así, vulnerable, era algo que jamás había presenciado, y definitivamente, algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Lo hacía sentir mal. Pésimo. Peor que desgraciado. Una escoria.

- Mírame – comandó furioso - ¡Mírame! - repitió, logrando que ella abriera los ojos unos milímetros a penas– No quiero volver a verte llorar, ¿me escuchaste? Eso es de débiles, y hasta donde yo sé, tú no caes en esa categoría.

- Malfoy... - susurró ella, aún tiritando incontrolablemente – ¿De verdad está vivo?

- Soy producto de tu imaginación enfermiza – ironizó rodando los ojos – Claro que estoy vivo, ¿que diablos te ocurre? Deberías estar gritando como una loca, lanzándome artefactos por la cabeza o al menos tratando de echarme un maleficio. Deberías estar insultándome, o ...

Se detuvo de pronto al sentir como las manos de la mujer se dirigían temblorosas a su camisa negra, y comenzaban a desabrochar los primeros botones con torpeza.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó desconcertado, sin siquiera pensar en detenerla.

Al llegar al cuarto botón, Hermione deslizó sus manos por el pálido pecho del mortífago, descubriéndolo de la tela, dejando a la vista la enorme cicatriz que ahí reposaba, justo a la altura del corazón. La delineó con sus dedos, y Draco dejó de respirar ante el contacto... era tan delicado que parecía como si una pluma lo estuviera acariciando. Hermione suspiró y retiró las manos de ahí, comenzando a abotonar de nuevo su camisa, hasta dejarla completamente cerrada.

- ¿Ahora sí te convences? - indagó él casi sin respiración, notando como le costaba tragar su propia saliva.

- Sí – respondió ella, quitándoselo suavemente y sin problemas de encima – Y es un alivio.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar, lento y pausado, como si no existiera amenaza alguna tras sus espaldas. Draco la miró atónito y confundido, esa mujer era más rara de lo que pensaba, casi al borde de la bipolaridad.

- ¿Por qué, Granger? – gritó con soberbia, una vez que salió del shock inicial - ¿Acaso no podías vivir sin mi?

- No. Porque ahora puedo asesinarte de la manera correcta y no tener cargo de conciencia por ello... por cierto – agregó, girando la cabeza para regalarle una última mirada – Pagarás por eso – advirtió señalando el fuego, que aún ardía con violencia.

El mortífago pudo notar como los ojos de su enemiga habían vuelto a ser oscuros y su mirada dura como el metal. La sangre sucia que él conocía, y que extrañamente respetaba. Sonrió ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

- Entonces, te estaré esperando. – murmuró, impaciente por volver a verla.

Lo que no tenía claro era si quería verla para matarla... o hacerla suya otra vez.

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

**_&.&._**

**_._**

**_&_**

**Continuará.**


	14. Chapter 14

Banda Sonora: (apretar play cuando salga el símbolo)

**1.& **"**Lose Me"** del grupo **Denali**

**2.& **"**Sour Times" **del grupo **Portishead **

_

* * *

_

**14.- Almas Gemelas.**

**.**

Se tomó su tiempo antes de llegar a Grimmauld Place. Se sentía alienada de la realidad; consternada pero a la vez aliviada, sentimientos contradictorios que por más que trató de dilucidar, no pudo. Pensó que una vez que se alejara del lugar pondría sus pensamientos en orden y terminaría por ahogarse en la más profunda depresión, luego de haber perdido su único refugio, el único sitio donde podía volver a ser la vieja Hermione, la única oportunidad que tenía para conversar con Ron. Sin embargo no fue así. Ahora ese oasis ya no existía, Malfoy se lo había arrebatado de una forma cruel y despiadada, pero en cierta medida, la ayudó sin quererlo. El cementerio la estaba absorbiendo como un beso de dementor, y ahora que él había roto esa conexión, podía ver las cosas con perspectiva. Era como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de la espalda, unas cadenas invisibles, y ahora podía volar a donde quisiera.

Se vengaría, ¡claro que lo haría!. Nunca le perdonaría su bajeza, y ahora que tenía la mente en frío, podía llevar a cabo sus planes sin cometer los errores del pasado. O mejor dicho, "ese" error.

Respiró profundo una vez que estuvo al frente de la puerta, buscando el ánimo necesario para entrar y anunciar la triste noticia a la familia Weasley y al resto de la orden.

- ¿Va a avisar lo del incendio? – preguntó una voz amigable a su derecha – No se moleste, ellos ya lo saben. De hecho, el joven Potter salió corriendo a buscarla, es algo sobre protector, ¿no cree?

Hermione giró el cuello con tanta rapidez que llegó a sonar. A su lado se encontraba un anciano encorvado, de túnica gris y largos cabellos blancos. Llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero, a pesar de ello, su apariencia era tétrica, ya que en sus cuencas no existían ojos. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano a la varita que guardaba el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y la alzó en contra del sujeto que la acompañaba.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó hosca y desconfiada.

- Supuse que diría algo más inteligente, ¿por qué siempre me preguntan lo mismo? - rió el anciano divertido –. Y baje esa cosa, ¿no sabe que es de mala educación apuntar con la varita?. Lo único que logrará es picarle el ojo a alguien, y considerando que yo no tengo, la única que corre peligro es usted.

La muchacha no cabía en su sorpresa. Se removió incómoda y sin bajar la guardia balbuceó.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Veo más que la gente que los posee, niña. No los necesito, me estorban – explicó adivinando sus pensamientos –. Además, no seas tan desconfiada, no pretendo hacerte daño, sólo quería conocerte.

- ¿Conocerme? ¿Para qué? – inquirió apresurada, mirando alternativamente a ambos lados de la calle, esperando en cualquier momento una redada.

- Siempre he sido una persona muy curiosa, y esta historia en particular me ha llamado mucho la atención. Siglos y siglos he observado tragedias ajenas, y nunca me había animado a intervenir en alguna. Debe ser que con la edad me he puesto más sentimental o algo así con ustedes, los mortales.

_**¿Tragedias? **_Repitió para sí la aurora, y sin proponérselo, recordó las obras clásicas griegas, donde los dioses prácticamente jugaban con el destino de los humanos para divertirse. Pero esto no se aplicaba, ¿o sí?. Ese viejo no podía ser un Dios, y ella no era ninguna heroína atrapada por la rueda de la fortuna.

- No necesito ser Oráculo para percibir tu profunda confusión, pero no importa. Es normal – continuó Cupidine, mostrando los escasos dientes que le quedaban -. Sólo me he aparecido ante ti para darte una pista y que no estés tan indefensa en el futuro. Verás, todo lo que das por sentado es erróneo, y tu camino está unido a quien menos te lo esperas. No todo es negro ni blanco, encontrarás el brillo del gris. Pero ten por seguro que no será fácil, por el contrario, debes ser muy fuerte, porque sufrirás y harás sufrir. Morirás y Matarás.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra acudía a su rescate. Estaba absolutamente muda ante él.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó una voz familiar.

La muchacha dirigió su atención al origen de la voz, encontrándose con Harry que corría hacia ella con la angustia pintada en el rostro. Luego, devolvió la mirada al lugar donde se encontraba el anciano, pero este ya se había evaporado en el aire como si jamás hubiese existido, así que regresó otra vez al pelinegro, que la observaba con ansiedad.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó estrujándola entre sus brazos -. Por Merlín, que me tenías preocupado, ¿dónde te habías metido?. No sabes cuánto me asusté cuando supe que el cementerio estaba en llamas. La señora Weasley no paraba de llorar pensando que te habías carbonizado ahí, y yo…

- Harry, estoy perfecto, nada me ha pasado.- aseguró acariciando una de sus mejillas para tranquilizarlo -. Alcancé a salir de ahí antes que el fuego se volviera incontrolable.

- ¿Viste cómo comenzó? ¿Qué sucedió?

Hermione se mordió la lengua y optó por callar. No quería revelar aún que Malfoy seguía con vida, pues eso significaría estar nuevamente bajo la lupa de todo el mundo, especialmente de Harry, y no podría enfrentarse a él sin que todos intervinieran. Y esa pelea no le competía a nadie más que a ellos dos.

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida – preguntó preocupado, tomándole la temperatura en la frente con los labios.

- No es nada. Mejor no hablemos de eso, ¿está bien? Necesito descansar- dijo ella, tratando de desviar el tema.

- Entonces entremos, pero primero déjame avisar que estás bien.

1.**&**

Harry invocó a su _patronus_ y lo envió con un mensaje para los de la Orden. Una vez hecho esto, la tomó de su brazo y entraron juntos a la casa, en silencio, caminando lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación que ambos compartían. La sentó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, la arropó hasta el cuello como a una pequeña y luego se recostó a su lado, observándola, esperando que se decidiera a hablar.

- No te merezco – murmuró ella de pronto, perdida en el universo de sus ojos verdes.

- No digas tonterías – respondió dulcemente, colocándole uno de sus bucles tras la oreja –. Eres demasiado especial para mí. Te conozco hace tantos años, pero a pesar de todo, no deja de sorprenderme que cada día puedo quererte aún más.

- Harry, yo…

Él se acomodó más cerca, y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con la punta de los dedos, logrando que la muchacha cerrara los ojos deleitada ante su contacto. Las manos de Harry siempre eran tibias e increíblemente suaves, como si tuvieran una poción sanadora frente a cualquier herida, aliviando su corazón... era como sentirse en casa, volver al hogar después de un largo y oscuro trayecto. No tardó en percibir como los dedos eran remplazados por sus labios, que trazaban un camino de tímidos besos desde su frente hasta su mentón.

- No hables. No razones. No pienses – le susurró él, chocando su aliento fresco en la oreja –. Por un momento olvidémonos de todo. De la guerra, del dolor y de la muerte. Seamos sólo tú y yo. Por un momento, pretendamos que todo está bien.

Como toda respuesta, ella acomodó ambos brazos detrás de su cuello, y dio sus labios como ofrenda para que él pudiera tomarlos. Harry se hizo de ellos de inmediato, y comenzó a acariciarlos con los propios, en un ritmo tan lento como embriagador, profundizándolo cada vez más, hasta que no se podía distinguir donde terminaba una boca y comenzaba otra. La temperatura corporal de ambos ascendía sin control, y la frazada que separaba sus cuerpos pronto desapareció, sólo la ropa los detenía de ir más allá de las barreras que se habían auto impuesto.

Harry bajó hasta su cuello, y luego se desvió hasta el hueso de su clavícula, delineándolo y probándolo con un pequeño mordisco, logrando de paso que la muchacha perdiera la noción de la realidad y emitiera un profundo gemido, que sólo logró alentarlo a ir más allá.

Más y más...

Las manos de los dos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a reconocer el terreno del cuerpo del otro, primero con cautela, y luego con desesperación... hasta perder definitivamente el control. Ninguno de los dos pensaba, sólo actuaban entregándose a las más bajas pasiones, arrancando, jalando, rompiendo las prendas que los molestaban, que les impedían fundirse en uno para saciar su sed.

Como si no existiera mañana.

Olvidando el presente.

Tal como deseaban.

_**

* * *

**_

El salado aroma del mar la relajaba por completo, llenando sus pulmones de una suave tranquilidad que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Ya había anochecido, y llevaban al menos media hora caminando en silencio por la arena, acompañados sólo por el sonido de las olas al estrellarse contra las rocas. Pansy miraba por el rabillo del ojo la mano de su acompañante, teniendo que reprimir las ganas de tomársela, y enlazar sus dedos con los de él como cualquier pareja común y corriente. El problema radicaba en que ambos distaban mucho de caer en aquella simple calificación.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó de pronto Alexander, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- Un poco – murmuró ella, notando como sus labios comenzaban a tiritar por el viento helado.

- Toma – dijo él, sacándose el abrigo para colocárselo encima de los hombros –. No quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa, después de todo, el paseo fue mi idea.

Pansy asintió con las mejillas encendidas y desvió la mirada hacia el mar, tratando de recordar quién era y por qué no debía sentirse de esa forma; como una adolescente enamorada hasta el cuello. Como una ilusa.

- Alexander – susurró insegura, sintiendo la tibieza de él que aún permanecía en su abrigo -. ¿Por qué decidiste ser auror? – preguntó finalmente, echándole mentalmente la culpa de todo a su profesión.

Él detuvo su caminar y la miró fijamente. Ella pudo percibir un rastro de melancolía y tristeza en sus orbes azules, y supo que la pregunta que había formulado era una mala jugada si quería seguir profundizando la relación con él.

- Yo… - contestó vacilante después de unos segundos de tenso silencio –. Yo no pretendía ser auror. Nunca quise serlo en realidad.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó incrédula –. No entiendo, se te da tan natural... Entonces, ¿a qué querías dedicarte?

- Mis aspiraciones eran más ambiciosas y menos filantrópicas – rió nostálgico -. Yo quería hacer una carrera política y terminar como Ministro de Magia algún día. Sin embargo…

- ¿Sin embargo? – animó a continuar interesada, tomando asiento en la arena e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo con la mano.

- Me dejé llevar por otras razones. Por sueños ajenos – confesó con amargura, mientras se dejaba caer a su lado sin cuidado.

- ¿Por ella? – se atrevió a adivinar -. ¿Por la chica que me hablaste la otra vez? ¿La que te recuerda un poco a mí?

Alex comenzó a jugar con la arena como un pequeño, tomando un puño de ella para luego dejarla escapar entre los dedos progresivamente, hasta que en su palma sólo quedaran pequeños granitos color marfil.

- Sí, por ella – respondió sin mirarla –. La hubiera seguido a donde fuera sólo para asegurarme que estuviera bien, pero no pude protegerla cuando me necesitó, no pude... – el muchacho tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar -. Astoria, es un tema complicado para mí, preferiría no hablar de eso.

- Como gustes – concedió algo mosqueada, _¿cómo podía seguir prendado de una muerta? ¿Qué había hecho la estúpida de Bell para hechizarlo de esa manera?_ –. Lo que no entiendo es que si nunca quisiste ser auror, por qué ahora no renuncias.

- Porque ahora ser auror tiene su propósito – contestó formando una sonrisa algo macabra en el rostro.

- ¿Venganza? – musitó, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- Así es.

_**2.&**_

Pansy sintió que tragar su propia saliva estaba siendo una tarea demasiado engorrosa. Alex odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a un ser enmascarado sin nombre, y había jurado asesinarlo en nombre de un viejo amor. Para la desgracia de ambos, la que ocupaba ese puesto por mera casualidad era ella, pero él desconocía de sus pecados.

No quería que la odiara, no quería que la despreciara, pero una parte de ella sabía que el momento de la verdad se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y tendría que olvidar sus reencontrados sentimientos puros tan rápido como llegaron. Los colores huyeron de su cara ante la revelación, y súbitamente se sintió demasiado débil.

- ¿Estás bien? – indagó ceñudo, notando la evidente descomposición de la muchacha.

- Sí, sí – respondió forzando una sonrisa -. Perfecto, sólo tuve un mareo.

- Te llevo de regreso a casa – resolvió, tratando de levantarse de la arena.

- No, no, no, no – dijo interceptando su brazo para volverlo a su lugar -. De verdad, estoy perfecto. No me quiero ir aún, me gustaría estar un tiempo más aquí, contigo.

Alex pareció incomodarse con la última palabra, pero nada dijo. Se recostó sobre la arena de espaldas y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sonido del mar, del viento y de las gaviotas que los sobrevolaban. Ella aprovechó de observarlo sin pudor, aprendiéndose sus facciones, grabándolas en su memoria como aquellos recuerdos que luego nos entibian el corazón en los momentos difíciles.

- Cuando te conocí... – esbozó él aún con los ojos cerrados, colocando ambas manos en la nuca -, ¿por qué me perseguías tanto?

- Porque me gustabas, Alexander Bleu, y aún me gustas – declaró ella con honestidad.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió el auror, con un dejo de frustración en el tono de su voz.

- No lo sé – suspiró frustrada también -. No preguntes cosas que no puedo responder. No soy esa clase de chica. No suelo estar conectada con mis sentimientos. Para mí, sentir esto, también es un misterio.

_**Y no sabes cuánto me complica **_pensó para sus adentros, alzando la mirada al cielo, donde se encontraba la luna llena iluminándolos. Su vida nunca había sido fácil. Desde pequeña había convivido con padres exigentes y jamás se sintió querida por ellos, de ahí que su capacidad de amar se encontraba truncada. Lo más parecido al amor que había sentido era precisamente por Draco, porque ambos habían tenían existencias similares. Y ahora, con el hombre que tenía al lado, estaba experimentando sensaciones desconocidas, profundas, más allá de su limitada comprensión emocional.

- ¿Y porqué tú arrancabas de mí? ¿Tanto me odiabas? – preguntó esta vez ella, temerosa de la respuesta.

- No, a decir verdad, te tenía pánico- confesó Alexander, riendo amargamente -. A diferencia tuya, he de confesar que yo sí estoy muy conectado con lo que siento, y si permitía que te me acercaras de esa manera, existía el riesgo de que terminara prendado de ti como lo estuve de… - el muchacho se censuró, y suspiró antes de proseguir -. En fin. No estoy para pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Pero me alegra haberme dado un tiempo para conocerte, creo que podremos llegar a tener una larga amistad.

Pansy sintió sus palabras como dagas en el pecho. _**¿Amistad? ¿Eso le estaba ofreciendo? **_Podría haberle lanzado un maleficio en ese instante y no le habría dolido tanto como aquello.

- Alex – soltó ceñuda y con firmeza - Lo siento, pero no te voy a mentir. Yo no quiero ser tu amiga, no me basta con eso. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te dije que me gustabas? Hablo en serio, y si no me vas a dar la oportunidad de conquistarte, que sea por mí y no por otra - _perra infame que afortunadamente, por error, me encargué de eliminar _-… persona.

El auror se quedó en silencio, y para esas alturas, Pansy estaba al borde de la locura. Deseaba al sujeto que se encontraba tendido a su lado con los ojos cerrados, pero ese deseo iba más allá de lo carnal. Lo que más deseaba era ser amada por él, y aprender con él a querer. Tener noches de eternas conversaciones en la cama, y despertar abrazados entre las sábanas, completamente despeinados, con una sonrisa adornando el rostro.

Quería aprovechar de ser feliz por ahora, antes de resignarse a perderlo en definitiva, cuando ambos se vieran enfrentados en bandos opuestos, y separados por la muerte. Pansy gateó hasta donde él se encontraba y se inclinó hacia su cara. Aguantó los deseos que tenía de besar aquellos labios entreabiertos y se agachó hasta su oreja.

- Piénsalo, no pierdes nada – le susurró –. Y ahora sí llévame a casa, que muero de frío.

Alexander sonrió y abrió los ojos. El color de sus orbes parecía un mar tranquilo y soleado luego de una tempestad, llenándole el corazón de esperanzas.

- Como ordene, señorita Greengrass.

_**Parkinson, **_corrigió en su mente la mortífago, _**Señorita Parkinson. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero ya no estaba segura si se trataba de miedo o algo más. La cercanía del mortífago le nublaba los sentidos, haciéndola sentir pequeña e indefensa, increíblemente frágil ante los fuertes brazos que alzaban sus muñecas por sobre la cabeza dejándola inmóvil. El peso del trabajado cuerpo de Zabini le aplastaba las costillas, y sus ojos verdosos, tan hipnotizantes en contraposición a su piel morena, la miraban con una mezcla de deseo y diversión.

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Weasley? – le susurró, acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello – No temas, querida. Sentirás dolor, pero será de aquellos placenteros.

El corazón de Ginny palpitaba furioso, repleto de deseo, mientras la lengua de su captor recorría lentamente su cuello, a penas rozándolo, dejando un camino húmedo a su paso. Una de las manos del mortífago comenzó a subir por su muslo, quemándole la piel con su tacto, y un gemido se escapó de sus traicioneros labios; gemido que logró encender aún más a su captor.

La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que tuviera que pasar, sintiendo que la ropa la estaba comenzando a asfixiar, que era absurda e innecesaria. Enterró las uñas en el colchón para reprimir el impulso de llevarlas a aquella espalda, y delinear los músculos del moreno, crispándose cuando notó que una de las manos de él se escapó hacia su entrepierna, y subía peligrosamente al terreno prohibido.

Cinco centímetros de lejanía que pronto fueron cuatro, tres que rápidamente llegaron a dos, y cuando estaba a un par de milímetros de tocarla dónde nadie había llegado, Blaise se detuvo, liberándola de su peso de un solo movimiento.

- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló sorprendida, con la respiración agitada.

Se incorporó apoyando ambos codos en la cama, mareada de placer. Sus cabellos estaban completamente despeinados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillosos, ansiosos de descubrir qué seguía en esa movida que hábilmente había iniciado el moreno.

- Sólo estaba jugando contigo, Weasley – respondió colocándose una bata que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta del baño, cubriendo su desnudez – Ya te dije que yo no tomo una mujer a la fuerza, ellas me lo piden.

_¿Decepción? ¿Frustración? _Ya no sabía qué sentía Ginny. Sus hormonas se habían rebelado más allá de lo imaginable, y ya no tenía certeza de lo que quería. De si efectivamente la estaban obligando a algo o ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por su propia voluntad.

- A menos que… - dejó en el aire el moreno, regalándole una mirada significativa.

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces, imaginando los distintos escenarios que se podían producir con esa decisión. Después de aquella demostración, no tenía duda que el mortífago hablaba en serio y que podía llevarla al límite del paraíso con su experticia.

- No – mintió descaradamente –. No quiero.

Zabini simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación como si nada hubiera sucedido, dejando a sus espaldas a una pelirroja maldiciendo su orgullo, y necesitando con urgencia una ducha de agua fría.

__- ¡Perra! – gritó enfurecido mientras pateaba cuanto mueble se le atravesara en el camino -. ¡Zorra!

* * *

Draco Malfoy parecía un torbellino dentro de su habitación, destruyendo todo a su paso, completamente enloquecido. De vez en cuando se llevaba la mano al pecho adolorido, aumentando su irascibilidad a niveles insospechados. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de furia, y podría haber intentado asesinar al mismísimo Voldemort si con eso hubiera aliviado su dolor.

- Joven Malfoy, ¿le sucede algo? – preguntó Cupidine desde el marco de su puerta, alertado por todo el barullo que el rubio había ocasionado a media noche.

- ¡Tú! – bramó el aludido, acercándose al anciano a pasos agigantados -. ¡Tú también lo sabes! Puedo verlo en tu patético rostro burlón, ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que me sucede! ¡Viste como la puta de Granger se jodía a Potter!, ¿no es así?

Cupidine entró a la habitación y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones tranquilamente, como si nada ni nadie pudiera perturbarlo.

- Así es, yo lo supe antes de que ocurriera, a decir verdad – asintió con normalidad -. Ahora la pregunta que debes hacerte es cómo lo sabes tú, y porqué te importa tanto.

La expresión enfurecida del muchacho mutó a una confundida. Comenzó a caminar en círculos llevándose la mano al cabello una y otra vez, desordenándolo compulsivamente.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿cómo estoy seguro de que eso ocurrió?- murmuró para sí -. ¡Y quién dijo que me importaba! – bramó contrariado –. Esa sangre sucia me es indiferente.

- Seré senil pero no estúpido – rió Cupidine –. Quizás si me explicas lo que sientes en estos momentos puedo ayudarte.

Draco lo miró desconfiado y se sentó al borde de su cama, escondiendo la cabeza entre ambas manos, compungido sin saber porqué. El anciano se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta él con una mueca comprensiva, sentándose a su lado con cautela. En esos momentos el mortífago era una bomba de tiempo y era mejor no activarla.

- Pasó antes de lo que pensaba, entonces.- dijo el Oráculo.

- ¿Pasar qué? – preguntó con un rastro de preocupación en la voz.

- Como te dije hace un tiempo atrás, ustedes dos están destinados, lo quieran o no. Las almas gemelas son dos porciones de una misma alma que cae a la tierra dividida, y normalmente no suelen volver a unirse. Pero cuando se encuentran y se reconocen entre sí, a pesar de no estar concientes de ello, se conectan de una manera inexplicable. Si uno sufre, el otro sufrirá también, pero si un alma traiciona a la otra, su compañera lo sabrá de inmediato, como ahora te está sucediendo a ti. Te duele el pecho, ¿no? Apuesto que también te cuesta respirar, como si te hubieran arrancado los pulmones y te estuvieras desangrando por dentro.

El silencio operó como toda respuesta, y Cupidine casi llegó a sentir compasión por el muchacho.

- Joven Malfoy, es hora que lo aceptes – dijo, colocando su huesuda mano encima del hombro izquierdo –. No sirve de nada luchar. Quizás sólo aceptándolo puedas lidiar con ello, y aprender a comerte tus sentimientos para llevar a cabo la misión que confió en ti el señor oscuro… ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al verlo ponerse de pie decidido, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación

- Si yo no puedo respirar, ella tampoco – sentenció sombrío, antes de marcharse con un solo objetivo, que claramente Cupidine ya conocía.

_**La juventud, **_reflexionó el anciano, _**tan impulsiva y tendiente a cometer errores. **_

__Se despidieron a la entrada, separándose para ir a refugiarse en sus respectivas habitaciones. Pansy observó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como Alex desaparecía a la vuelta del pasillo, deseando que aquel paseo se repitiera otra vez, ojalá, antes de que la guerra explotara irremediablemente. Giró sobre sus talones para entrar a su pieza y dormir, sin embargo, la marca de su antebrazo izquierdo comenzó a arder. El Señor Tenebroso la estaba llamando.

* * *

La preocupación se hizo presente de inmediato, y avanzó a grandes zancadas a la salida. No le gustaba hacerlo esperar, había visto con sus propios ojos las consecuencias de su furia.

- No te lo lleves – susurró alguien a sus espaldas, justo al momento en que iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta principal -. No me lo alejes.

La mortífaga dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con la persona que le había hablado. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que Susan Bones, su rival. Estaba pálida, maltrecha y con los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera pasado toda la tarde sumida en un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿Disculpa? – espetó Pansy alzando una ceja despectivamente.

- Lo supe a penas te noté comiéndotelo descaradamente con la mirada – prosiguió la muchacha -. Lo quieres, ¿cierto?

- ¿A quién?

- A Alex. No te hagas la estúpida, conozco a las de tu clase- escupió taladrándola con la mirada -. Sé que quieres jugar con él, y no lo permitiré. No dejaré que me lo quiten otra vez, no ahora que Katie está fuera del mapa.

La Susan Bones que estaba al frente de ella distaba mucho de la que había visto con regularidad los días anteriores. Ella solía sonreír tímida, y tener una expresión amigable en el rostro, pero la mujer que hoy le hablaba parecía un inferi, dispuesta a decapitarla a penas ella le diera la espalda.

- Estás loca – soltó rodando los ojos.

- ¡No lo estoy! – chilló la medimaga con los ojos vidriosos -, ¡Y te lo advierto! No te atrevas a acercarte a él con otras intenciones, ¿me oyes?. Alexander me quiso mucho, y debe quedarse conmigo ahora.

- Pero no te quiso lo suficiente, igual eligió a otra por sobre ti, ¿cierto? – siseó venenosa.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – exclamó dolida -. Da igual, a mí no me importa el pasado, yo siempre supe en dónde me había metido, y por más que traté de arrancarlo de las garras de esa mujer que tanto lo dañó, no pude lograrlo… por eso mismo no dejaré que otra venga con sus jueguitos estúpidos. Él no necesita a alguien como tú, Astoria, él se debe quedar conmigo, yo le haré olvidar todo.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? – soltó acompañada de una risita malévola -. En primer lugar, mis intenciones no te competen, y en segundo lugar, ¿no crees que es él quien debe decidir con quién se queda?. Deja de ser tan infantil, Bones, aprende a perder. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a eso.

La mortífaga le dirigió una última mirada altanera y se volvió hacia la puerta. La marca la llamaba con premura y no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo con esa débil mental.

- ¡Te desenmascararé, Greengrass! – rugió fuera de si la pelirroja-. Estoy segura que algo ocultas, y lo averiguaré. ¡Te destruiré!

- Lo que tú digas. – respondió sin darle importancia.

Pansy salió de Grimmauld Place como quien lleva el alma al diablo, consternada por lo que el Señor Oscuro podía querer. Sin embargo, más tarde aprendería que una Hufflepuff enamorada podía ser más peligrosa que una Slytherin vengativa, y eso sería una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Nunca.

__Se llevó la mano al pecho asustada, su corazón dolía una brutalidad. Parecía como si mil estacas estuvieran atravesando su cuerpo, y los pulmones no le funcionaban con normalidad. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, y la angustia se hizo dueña de todo su ser. No podía explicar porqué, pero se sentía traicionada, dejada de lado y sumamente triste… y lo peor de todo, era que tenía la certeza que en ese mismo instante, Draco Malfoy estaba revolcándose con otra mujer. _¿Por qué lo sabía? ¿Por qué habría de importarle? _La idea no parecía tener pies ni cabeza, pero era demasiado evidente como para negarla.

* * *

A su lado, Harry dormía apaciblemente, ajeno a todo su dolor, dolor que aumentaba cada vez más. Se incorporó algo mareada y trastabilló hasta chocar con la cómoda que estaba a su lado, volteando el vaso de agua que descansaba encima, agua que comenzó a avanzar por la madera hasta el borde, derramándose al piso en una gotera inconstante. Hermione no le dio mayor importancia y caminó a tientas hasta el baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha, necesitaba cortar esa sensación de dolor y traición que se le había incrustado con potencia en el corazón y le impedía respirar.

Podía percibir a Malfoy a la perfección. Podía sentir su excitación, el placer que estaba experimentando en ese mismísimo instante, pero para ella el resultado era inversamente proporcional… lejos de agradarle, la volvía miserable, se sentía apuñalada por la espalda. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño con desconcierto. Primero, porque no entendía por qué tenía esa certeza tan tangible, y segundo, porque ese hecho le dolía hasta lo más recóndito de sus entrañas. _**"Ahora sí que enloqueciste, Hermione" **_pensó.

Se lavó la cara con abundante agua, y decidió dejar la ducha para mañana. Volvió con la respiración entrecortada a la cama, y a penas se tapó con la frazada el cuerpo de Harry se acopló a su espalda, abrazándola con posesión por la cintura.

- Te amo – balbuceó entre sueños.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante esta declaración, y giró sobre sí para quedar al frente del muchacho. Con la yema de los dedos fue despejando aquellos rebeldes cabellos negros de su rostro y delineó con ternura la cicatriz marcada en su frente. Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en el rostro de Harry, dejando escapar un suspiro entre sus labios. Ella también sonrió, pero en ese momento, una nueva punzada atacó su corazón, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Al parecer, la noche de Malfoy recién había comenzado, y ella no podría dormir hasta que literalmente terminara.

__Afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo, aún el Señor Oscuro no se aparecía en la sala de reuniones. Miró a todos lados con ansiedad en búsqueda de Draco, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, así que tuvo que esperar un buen rato para que finalmente el rubio apareciera.

* * *

- Estás atrasado – bufó ella cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Cómo es posible que llegues atrasado si vives aquí? En mí se justifica, tengo que hacer malabarismo para poder arrancar de esa horrenda casa. Pero tú, eres sencillamente un irresponsable.

- Estaba ocupado en otros asuntos – respondió sin darle importancia, mientras se acomodaba su túnica oscura.

Pansy reconoció de inmediato aquella mirada satisfecha, y no tuvo que preguntarle nada para saber en qué "asuntos" estaba ocupado. Sus ojos volaron a otro de los recién llegados, una mortífaga de largos cabellos rubios y curvas pronunciadas, cuya aura parecía estar iluminada por mil estrellas de la felicidad post sexo.

"_**¡Draco!"**_ reclamó horrorizada dentro de su cabeza _**"¿Con Elizabeth Hart? ¿Esa loca? Sabía que estabas necesitado, pero por último me hubieras esperado. A mí tampoco me ha ido bien con la abstinencia".**_

"_**¿Todavía no satisfaces tu pequeño capricho con ese intento de auror?" **_respondió él, ignorando su reproche. _**"Pareces que estás perdiendo tus encantos".**_

"_**Mis encantos están perfecto, gracias" **_refunfuñó ella. _**"No puedo decir lo mismo de tu sentido común. A la otra métete también con Sophie Saunier, ese par de perras están completamente locas.".**_

Como si la pelinegra la hubiera invocado, en ese instante ingresó Saunier caminando con aires de diosa, lanzándole a Draco un beso coqueto al aire, antes de colocarse al lado de Hart para conversar en voz baja.

"_**Dime que no es cierto" **_rogó Pansy con tono de tragedia, pero el silencio del rubio lo dijo todo. _**"Draco, te has pasado… sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, pero igual lo haré. No sé como pudiste cometer semejante error, ¿te hechizaron?. Es la única explicación racional que se me ocurre. Ahora tendré que espantártelas, y no es una tarea fácil, considerando lo arrastradas que son. ¡Mira que hacer un trío!".**_

"_**No es necesario que me espantes a nadie. Gracias". **_

"_**De todas formas" **_bufó ceñuda, asesinando con la mirada al par de mujeres que cuchicheaban al frente de ella muertas de la risa._** "Y sólo para tu información, estoy muy celosa".**_

"_**No lo pareces" **_rió él, mirándola de reojo_** "La antigua Pansy Parkinson no era tan racional, y ya se habría lanzado a romperles la cara. Me pregunto si ya me cambiaste por ese auror". **_

"_**Jamás te cambiaría, Draco". **_

"_**Lo sé, pero me preocupa que puedas llegar a sentir algo más por ese tipejo. No lo digo por mí, a mí me da exactamente lo mismo con quién te acuestas o no. Es por ti. Sabes que es imposible y supongo que tienes claro que no puedes permitírtelo" **_la voz en su mente retumbaba como si se tratase de su propia conciencia. _**"Es un juego para ti, Pansy, y por tu bien, déjalo así".**_

Para fortuna de la mortífaga, en ese momento ingresó el hombre de rostro serpentino, agitando la varita con inusitada emoción. Ambos interrumpieron la comunicación mental que estaban sosteniendo y dirigieron su completa atención al Señor Oscuro, que parecía extrañamente _¿Alegre?_

- ¡Estimados! – exclamó, sonriendo de una forma sencillamente aterradora – Les tengo excelentes noticias. Pónganse sus máscaras... ha llegado la hora de trabajar en serio.

_**&.&.&**_

**_._**

**_&.&._**

**_._**

**_&_**

**_Continuará._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Banda Sonora:** Cuando aparezca el signo **&** deben poner play a la canción "Playground Love" del grupo "Air".

_

* * *

_

**15.- La segunda alternativa.**

**.**

Los cuatro encapuchados avanzaban como sombras amparadas en la noche, con un objeto claro y preciso a cumplir. Llevaban sus varitas fuertemente apretadas y máscaras plateadas ocultaban su identidad. Al frente, justo al centro de ellos, se encontraba su líder, caminando a paso firme sin titubear, repasando mentalmente las instrucciones recibidas unos minutos atrás.

_El primer grupo de mortífagos abandonó el lugar entre risas victoriosas, mientras el segundo esperaba que les explicaran su parte en el plan. Voldemort lucía una mueca de satisfacción en su serpentino rostro mientras acariciaba la varita con los dedos, saboreando la victoria que ya se avecinaba._

_- ¿Por qué ellos se llevan toda la acción? – reclamó Blaise, apuntando a la puerta por donde ya habían desaparecido el resto de los encapuchados – La mayoría son insignificantes en comparación a nosotros._

_- Oh, mi fiel Zabini, no te preocupes, ustedes también tienen su parte de diversión – respondió flemático el Señor Tenebroso – A veces los más fuertes no sólo sirven para luchar, sino también para engañar al enemigo. Distraerlo._

_Voldemort miró a los sirvientes que quedaban en el lugar, analizando uno a uno su comportamiento. Nott estaba pálido y parecía en otro mundo, no lo culpaba, el infeliz había pasado por una serie de obliviate que probablemente ya estaban causando estragos en su traidor cerebro. Muchas veces había pensado eliminarlo, pero algo le decía que aún podía ser utilizado en su beneficio. Por su parte, Parkinson se notaba incómoda, el constante movimiento de sus manos lo denotaba. Reparó que en el último tiempo no la había visto en la mansión, y sólo aparecía cuando él la llamaba... ¿dónde se metía la muy zorra?. Finalmente, Malfoy lo miraba de frente y sin pizca de emoción en el rostro. Parecía una maquina dispuesta a arrollar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en sus objetivos, y la marca que adornaba su rostro atenuaba la otrora apariencia de crío que solía tener... pero ¿cómo saber si lo traicionaría o no? El infame de Cupidine sólo le respondía evasivas cuando trataba de averiguar su futuro. Sólo Zabini parecía realmente comprometido con sus propósitos, pero tampoco le inspiraba confianza, era una persona impulsiva y visceral, que siempre trataba ganar algo con cada movimiento. Un sujeto astuto con portada de alfeñique. _

_- Ustedes atacarán la mansión del Ministro de Magia, y asesinarán a todos los que ahí se encuentren – explicó caminando lentamente alrededor de ellos – No se sientan decepcionados, por lo que tengo entendido, en ella se están alojando las delegaciones de los ministerios de Francia y Alemania. Ahora bien, lo importante es que llamen la atención y dejen el espacio de tiempo suficiente para que puedan pedir auxilio; luego elimínenlos a todos. Es fácil, no quiero errores, sólo muertos. _

_Los cuatro súbditos realizaron una breve reverencia y se dispusieron a salir a cumplir con lo encomendado, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran abandonar la mansión, el Señor Tenebroso interceptó a uno de ellos para darle una última instrucción. _

_- Malfoy, he cambiado de opinión respecto a un punto – le susurró mientras lo afirmaba del codo – Tráeme a las hijas del Ministro, me divertiré un rato con ellas. _

Las cuatro sombras se detuvieron al frente de una gran casa blanca, iluminada por unos ridículos faroles en forma de globo. Se podía escuchar adentro las risas diplomáticas de los habitantes, y el chocar de las copas en los clásicos brindis de protocolo. Estaban en medio de una celebración y ellos venían a arruinarla... mejor aún.

_**Concéntrate, tienes trabajo que hacer **_se dijo Draco, incapaz de quitarse de la mente las palabras del oráculo unos minutos antes de la reunión.

_Estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando salió de su habitación en busca de sexo, jamás pensó que terminaría enrollado con dos a la vez, haciendo las maniobras más obscenas que su lujuriosa mente pudo elucubrar, obligándolas a gritar sin tapujos, y llevándolas varias veces al orgasmo. Pero no se sentía satisfecho. El dolor que le había provocado la sangre sucia no parecía amainar, aún estaba latente en su pecho. Se preguntó inconscientemente si sus acciones habrían rebotado en ella, y sonrió al darse cuenta que sí. Lo más factible era que aún estuviera retorciendose en agonía. _

_- Veo que ya has terminado de comportarte como un niño malcriado._

_Cupidine aún seguía en su habitación, sentado al borde de su cama, justo dónde lo había dejado. Movía la cabeza negativamente como si fuera un abuelo reprochando a su nieto. _

_- No se meta en lo que no le incumbe – espetó el mortífago molesto. _

_- Cierto. No me incumbe, sólo soy un simple espectador – respondió el anciano encogiéndose de hombros – Y por eso mismo, soy más objetivo que tú._

_El Oráculo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida con tranquilidad, arrastrando sus cortas piernas mientras la cojera le impedía aumentar la velocidad. Draco lo observaba ceñudo, batallando en su fuero interno, decidiendo si se animaba o no a resolver una duda que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. _

_- Viejo – llamó antes de que abandonara el lugar – Tengo una pregunta y te exijo que me la respondas. _

_- Vaya, si que estás agresivo hoy, ¿de qué se trata? – indagó, volteándose con una sonrisa que denotaba que ya sabía lo que el rubio diría._

_- Tu cuento de las almas no me convence – soltó Draco, acercándose al mueble donde reposaba su licor personal, sirviéndose una copa de vino – Carece de sentido, es más, no es coherente. Si lo que me dices fuera verdad, esa charlatanería de que nuestras almas se reconocieron como gemelas, ¿por qué sólo ocurrió ahora? A la sangre sucia la conozco desde los once años, y no me digas que sólo fue por ese desliz sexual._

_- No, no, no. – aseguró el Oráculo – Su encuentro carnal no es la razón, aunque sí fue la causa eficiente de que todo se desencadenara más rápido. Verás, joven Malfoy, las almas, como el cuerpo y la mente, maduran, evolucionan. Sólo dos almas ya determinadas pueden reconocerse como gemelas, pero en su caso, creo que los motivos de su tardío reconocimiento mutuo fue otro._

_- Y sería…- esbozó el joven enarcando una ceja. _

_- El hecho de que, en el fondo del minúsculo corazón que te queda, ya lo sabías. Lo sé porque lo vi. Tu alma la reconoció primero, cuando apenas tenías trece años. En ese entonces, te lo negabas porque era una impura y el brazo derecho de tu peor enemigo escolar. Pero fue un año después que tu alma se volvió oscura, odiosa y resentida, cuando notó que la de ella no sólo te desconocía abiertamente, sino que se unía a la de otro muchacho. _

_- ¡Eso sí que es insólito!– exclamó Draco, acompañado de una risotada – ¡Miente! ¡Jamás me fijé en ella! Definitivamente la edad ya le está jugando en contra. _

_- Ahora que el joven Weasley ya no existe – continuó el anciano, ignorando su incredulidad- y el alma de esta muchacha ha quedado nuevamente a la deriva, fue capaz de reconocerte como su otra parte, aunque jamás lo aceptará, y eso tenlo bien claro. _

_Draco arrugó la nariz molesto. Es decir, que él no la reconociera era algo de toda naturaleza, ¿quién querría a una escoria de su clase? Pero el hecho de que Cupidine insistiera tanto en el punto que ella jamás lo aceptaría, sinceramente le fastidiaba. Iba a reclamar cuando sus palabras se vieron atascadas en la garganta. El antebrazo izquierdo comenzó a arder intensamente, anunciando el llamado del Señor Tenebroso. _

_- Tu amo. Será mejor que no lo hagas esperar – dijo el anciano – Por cierto, por tu bien, Tom no debe saber que sabes quien soy, ni que te relacionas conmigo. _

El rubio suspiró hondamente y con un movimiento de cabeza ordenó que era hora de comenzar. Quería volver lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a entrar, Zabini lo tomó por la muñeca y lo obligó a retroceder hasta su lado.

- Draco – le susurró el moreno – Sabes que te considero casi como un hermano, el que nunca tuve y jamás quise. Pero te advierto que en esta oportunidad no dejaré que te lleves méritos ajenos. Yo no trabajo gratis.

El mortífago se liberó de un manotazo del agarre e ignoró sus palabras, derrumbando con un _bombarda _la puerta principal de la mansión. El efecto no se hizo esperar. Los gritos de los presentes corrompieron el aire, mientras corrían con dificultad ataviados en sus costosas túnicas. Los cuatro encapuchados lanzaron en un inicio maldiciones para herir, y luego que notaron que la alarma ya había sido dada, cambiaron a las maldiciones para matar. Los cuerpos caían como marionetas en golpes secos, mientras Blaise reía divertido lanzando _Sectusempra _a diestra y siniestra, dejando largos trazos de sangre en las paredes.

Draco ignoró todo el escándalo y subió al segundo piso, en búsqueda de su objetivo particular. Avanzó hasta la puerta que supuso pertenecía a las hijas del Ministro, y ahí las encontró... agazapadas en una esquina estaban las dos pequeñas, una de no más de ocho años y otra de cinco, las que lloraban en silencio con los ojos férreamente cerrados. Draco Malfoy dudó al verlas. Eran demasiado pequeñas e inocentes, y sin duda alguna, habría preferido que la orden hubiera sido asesinarlas, y no llevarlas hasta el Señor Oscuro.

- No le haga daño a mi hermanita – susurró la mayor, protegiéndola con su menudo cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, sólo iremos a dar un paseo – respondió él, ofreciéndole una mano.

__Su frente sudaba, y a pesar de que estaba terriblemente agotada, no podía dormir. Las sensaciones que experimentó durante esas horas fueron demasiado intensas y demoledoras, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y su respiración agitada recién estaba recuperando el ritmo normal. Estaba segura que hace rato Malfoy había dejado sus "actividades" de lado, pero ella aún no podía recuperarse del dolor físico que éstas le habían causado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza confundida, _¿Cómo era posible que pudiera sentir todo eso?. _Hace tiempo había leído un artículo que trataba acerca de los lazos intangibles que se generan en ciertas personas, dónde uno es capaz de percibir al otro y viceversa, pero… _¿Cómo era posible que existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que ella hubiera desarrollado ese lazo con su peor pesadilla? _La idea no tenía pies ni cabeza.

* * *

- Hermione… - balbuceó Harry aún con los ojos cerrados, mientras se acomodaba contra su cuerpo, abrazándola con firmeza.

La muchacha sonrió todo lo que pudo, ya que su rostro aún estaba contraído por el dolor, y giró en cuarenta y cinco grados la cabeza para observarlo dormir. Antes, hace un año atrás, en su mente jamás se habría atravesado la posibilidad de mantener una relación con Harry, su mejor amigo. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ron murió, Ginny desapareció y sólo quedaban ellos dos. Harry era una persona con un corazón de oro, valiente, sincero y cariñoso, con quien podía contar siempre, en las buenas y en las malas… y si en este mundo debía elegir con quien vivir el resto de sus días, él era la persona adecuada.

Una punzada de culpabilidad atacó su cerebro, recordándole el fatídico día cuando se entregó a Malfoy en un ataque de fogosidad inexplicable. Por más que lo intentó, Harry se había negado sistemáticamente a escuchar cualquier relato de lo ocurrido, pero ella no podría aguantarlo mucho tiempo más. No podía seguir ocultándolo. Menos con esta nueva y extraña situación, dónde podía percibir las acciones del bastardo asesino.

Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando la alarma de ataque sonó escandalosamente por todo Grimmauld Place. Harry se levantó de un salto, mirando en todas direcciones en búsqueda del peligro, mientras Hermione se vestía apresurada con un mal presentimiento en el pecho. Ambos tomaron sus respectivas varitas e iban a salir de la habitación a trote cuando Harry se detuvo y la afirmó por los hombros.

- Te quiero. Por favor, cuídate – le dijo con un suave beso en los labios, antes de girarse y seguir escaleras abajo.

En el camino, notaron que Alexander también iba raudo al llamado de auxilio, sin embargo, era interceptado por una rubia de semblante desesperado.

- ¿Luna? – esbozó Alex, comprendiendo de inmediato sus intenciones – No. Ni lo pienses. No puedes ir. No en tu estado.

- Lo sé – musitó la rubia con una sonrisa triste – Sólo vengo a pedirte que por favor, por lo que más quieras, cuídamelo, y cuídate tú también.

- Te hice una promesa hace un tiempo atrás, cariño – dijo él, depositando un fraternal beso en su mejilla izquierda – Y pretendo cumplirla. No sólo te lo cuidaré, sino que a patadas lograré que te recuerde.

- Por el momento, me basta con mantenerlo vivo, gracias. – musitó ella, mirando su vientre con desolación.

- Y así será – aseveró el auror, acariciándole el bulto de su estómago en una despedida – Cuida de mi sobrino.

- Te estaré esperando. No tardes.

Luna Lovegood vio como un puñado de aurores desaparecían de la casa rumbo a quien sabe donde. Ella tenía la certeza de que no todos volverían con vida, y saberlo le apretaba el pecho de angustia. _**No me importa cómo, pero vuelvan **_suspiró, pensando en sus tres amigos, en el peligro que enfrentarían y en el amor de su vida, que probablemente estaría luchando del otro lado.

_**Theo...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Todo era un caos, un laberinto de cuerpos inertes y un festival de maldiciones que iban y venían. Hermione avanzaba horrorizada entre los cuerpos magullados de los que fueron el Ministro de Magia, su señora, y otras personas más que no pudo reconocer. _**Malditos asesinos**_ masculló para sus adentros. Los mortífagos los estaban esperando, de eso no cabía duda alguna, y la muerte de aquellos inocentes sólo era la excusa perfecta para atraerlos, pero _...¿de qué se trataba? ¿qué querían lograr?. _

Pronto sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando vio que Harry y Alexander se batían a duelo con tres encapuchados que le cerraban el paso. Se iba a adelantar para ayudarlos cuando Shacklebolt le ordenó a gritos que revisara el segundo piso. Su voluntad dudó unos instantes hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de Harry, indicándole que estaba bien, que podía defenderse sólo. Asintió y corrió escaleras arriba con todos los sentidos alertas, divisando como el mal presentimiento iba de mal en peor.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso lo primero que notó fue una puerta rosada semiabierta al fondo del pasillo, y su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. No cabía duda, él estaba ahí, cada fibra de su ser lo sabía. Corrió desesperada temiendo lo peor, pero cuando llegó a la habitación, su espanto creció a niveles insospechados. Ahí estaba Malfoy, llevándose de la mano a dos niñas pequeñas, probablemente, las hijas del Ministro.

- ¡Ah! pero que agradable sorpresa, Granger, no te esperaba tan pronto – dijo Malfoy a penas la vio.

- Apártate de las niñas, desgraciado – escupió ella, apuntándolo furiosa con la varita.

- Las niñas se irán de paseo con tío Malfoy, ¿cierto, pequeñas?

Hermione no sabía que era peor. Verlo despiadado en toda su magnitud o ser testigo de su vomitiva y falsa cortesía. Las dos niñas, al parecer, no notaban el color de sus palabras, que auguraban tragedia y dolor. _¿Cómo podía ser tan despreciable? ¿Acaso no tenía un mínimo de conciencia? ¿Algo de humanidad? _

- A todo esto, déjame decirte que luces horrible - continuó él, alejándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Acaso alguien te perturbó el sueño? Bueno, yo tampoco pude pegar un ojo, pero eso fue porque me quedé haciendo cosas más... interesantes.

La auror lo miró sorprendida, pero pronto su sorpresa mutó al más profundo y honesto rencor, apretando los dientes con tanta fiereza que creyó que se los iba a romper en el acto. _**Lo sabía... ¡el muy puto lo sabía! Estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que me hizo pasar, y...**_

- ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Tratas de intimidarme acaso? – inquirió Malfoy con falsa inocencia.

- ¡Qué me hiciste! – estalló Hermione – Porqué pude sentir que… que tú... tú...

- ¿Qué yo estaba en medio de un fabuloso trío? – completó enarcando una ceja complacido - No lo sé, Granger, pero realmente espero que te haya punzado las entrañas tanto como a mi me ardió que te jodieras a Potter.

La muchacha quedó de una sola pieza. _**¿Cómo lo sabía? **_

- No... no entiendo – balbuceó confundida, bajando la varita unos centímetros.

- Yo sí, pero me niego a aceptarlo o explicártelo – respondió Draco rodando los ojos - Ahora quítate del medio, tengo trabajo que hacer, gente que asesinar, tú sabes, gajes del oficio. Hoy estoy demasiado ocupado para jugar a la casita contigo, quizás más tarde.

Draco hizo el intento de avanzar pero la aurora se volvió a interponer en su camino, decidida a salvar a toda costa a esas pobres pequeñas, que probablemente, ni sabían que ahora eran huérfanas y sólo se tenían la una a la otra.

- Si piensas que te llevarás a las hijas del Ministro, estás muy equivocado. Sobre mi cadáver. – siseó, asesinándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Me estás tentando? es una proposición bastante seductora, sabes – sugirió él divertido – Esta bien. Haré una excepción por mi sangre sucia favorita. Niñas – agregó mirando a las dos pequeñas – otro día saldremos de paseo. ¿Hay algún lugar seguro dónde puedan esconderse? No es conveniente que corran por una casa repleta de adultos peleando entre sí como estúpidos.

- Mi papá siempre dice que en caso de emergencia, nos encerremos en su despacho – susurró la mayor – es el lugar más seguro de toda la casa.

- Entonces vayan para allá – ordenó guiñándole el ojo – Quizás nos veamos otro día y salgamos por un helado, ¿Les parece?

Las niñas asintieron algo nerviosas y salieron corriendo del lugar. Por su parte, Hermione lo observaba con la boca semiabierta y el ceño fruncido. Boqueaba como pez fuera del agua tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para describir lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tener mis arranques de amabilidad? – espetó ofendido.

- Cerdo. Eres un… - por más que quiso completar la frase, a Hermione no se le ocurría ningún adjetivo que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para insultarlo.

- Ahórrate las palabras, Granger, y pasemos a la acción.

No había alcanzado a terminar la frase cuando el mortífago desapareció y apareció a sus espaldas, dándole una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla, haciéndola caer de bruces. Luego la tomó por los cabellos y los tiró hacia atrás, doblando su cuello hasta que su cabeza quedara completamente pegada a la espalda, donde precisamente se había sentado para inmovilizarla.

- Eres masoquista, ¿sabes? – le susurró al oído – Hoy no era necesario pelear, pero tú lo quisiste.

- Púdrete en el infierno, Malfoy – escupió ella, removiéndose sin éxito, enterrándole sus uñas en los brazos para que la soltara de una buena vez.

- Oh, yo ya estuve ahí pero volví por ti, ¿Tan frágil es tu memoria que no lo recuerdas?

- No. Recuerdo a la perfección lo agradable que era pensar que habías muerto – rió falsamente, sintiendo como su espalda en cualquier momento se quebraría en dos.

- Y apuesto que también recuerdas a la perfección lo hicimos antes de eso, ¿o me equivoco?

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Hermione Granger. No supo como sus piernas tuvieron la flexibilidad suficiente para pegarle una patada en la espalda al mortifago, ni tampoco como sus puños adquirieron el peso de yunques cuando de un solo golpe seco en el mentón lo derribó al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se encaramó encima de él para seguir golpeándolo, como una riña callejera entre dos borrachos peleando por los últimos vestigios de alcohol, sin embargo, no pudo acertarle más de tres golpes, pues la actitud de su contendor distaba mucho de una conducta racional... estaba que se partía de la risa.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo? – ladró molesta, encajándole otro golpe que le hizo sangrar el labio inferior - ¡Contesta, mierda!

- Me río porque son unos inútiles, unos patéticos sin remedio. – respondió él, algo mareado pero sin dejar de sonreír - Sinceramente, Granger, ¿Crees que estamos atacando sólo la casa del Ministro? ¿Crees que tenemos tanto tiempo libre? ¿Qué somos tan ociosos? – inquirió con una mueca burlona – En estos minutos te puedo asegurar que otro grupo de mortífagos ha liberado a una docena de los magos más peligrosos de Azkaban.

- Imposible. – musitó con terror la aurora. Su puño había quedado suspendido en el aire, incapacitado de seguir en su labor de molerlo como café.

- Pero cierto – aseguró él, escupiendo un poco de sangre al lado antes de proseguir – Hoy el Señor Tenebroso logró varias cosas. Mientras Potter estaba preocupado en follarte, mi amo consiguió el apoyo no sólo de los dementores, sino que también de los gigantes y vampiros. Todos están de nuestro lado y han encabezado la fuga, mientras su infame Orden se entretiene con los señuelos.

No. Malfoy no estaba bromeando, su rostro victorioso lo delataba, y por un momento, Hermione deseó haber estado tratando con un mitómano, pero no era así. Se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a dar la alarma al resto, quizás, todavía quedaba algo que hacer para evitar tamaña catástrofe, sin embargo, cuando estuvo de pie, el mortífago no tardó en echarla al suelo por los tobillos, subirsele encima y apresarla por las muñecas con tanta fuerza que probablemente le dejaría dos hematomas. Si salía con vida, claro está.

**&**

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Ya es demasiado tarde, Granger, no hay nada que puedas hacer – soltó él, saboreando cada silaba.

- ¡Déjame! – gritó, removiéndose como una leona - ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

- No me place.

Malfoy la observaba atento, y sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad. Una sensación de pánico la inundó desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies. No. Malfoy no quería matarla, y podía jurar que desde el inicio de esa estúpida pelea, jamás pretendió hacerlo. Él quería algo más, algo peor, algo propio del ser bajo, ruin e infame que era.

Poco a poco fue acercando su pálido rostro hasta que no quedaron más de dos centímetros de distancia entre ambos. Con su nariz comenzó acariciarla, apenas con un simple roce, que prácticamente la embriagó haciéndole perder el sentido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; olvidar que en el piso de abajo tanto Harry como Alexander luchaban por sus vidas y que hace unos escasos segundos, Malfoy pretendía secuestrar a un par de inocentes.

Cuando el mortífago estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios y reclamarlos como propios, ella sintió despertar su sentido común y giró la cabeza para evitarlo.

- No quieres hacer eso.- murmuró aturdida.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que quiero o no? – replicó él seductoramente contra su oreja, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío.

- Te doy asco. Y tú me lo das a mí.

- Eso es verdad – concedió, ladeando pensativamente la cabeza unos centímetros – Pero aún así, con asco y todo, quiero hacerlo… eso y mucho más.

- No te me acerques – gimió aterrada. No podía caer de nuevo, no era lógico que tuviera tan poca fuerza de voluntad, y que sencillamente mandara todo al demonio. Sus principios, sus valores, y sus amigos, por una calentura.

- ¿Por qué tu voz no suena tan segura? – repuso Draco, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos - ¿Por qué tiemblas?

- No… no lo sé. – confesó cerrando los ojos, pensando que si cortaba el contacto visual sería capaz de recobrar la cordura y quitárselo de encima.

Draco sonrió y volvió a acercar su rostro, hundiéndolo en su cuello, percibiendo como el cuerpo de su presa se tensaba con su aliento.

- Si te dijera que eres mi alma gemela, ¿Qué me responderías? – susurró aterciopeladamente, comenzando a dibujar con la lengua la forma de su oreja derecha.

- Que estas más enfermo de lo que pensaba – contestó a penas audible, abandonándose a la placentera sensación que su contacto le provocaba.

- Lo mismo opino.

Su conciencia gritaba escandalizada mientras sentía como la lengua de su enemigo recorría quedamente su cuello, hasta llegar a la clavícula y pegarle ahí un suave mordisco, pero la otra parte de ella necesitaba que él siguiera, que la llevara dónde se le diera la reverenda gana, que no tenía posibilidad de resistirse, que no valía la pena, pues era una pérdida de tiempo. Malfoy de un día para otro había adquirido la capacidad de nublar todo rastro de racionalidad, su cuerpo respondía automáticamente a los estímulos que él de brindaba y la volvía su muñeca de trapo.

En esos momentos, en ese lugar, Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que su voluntad y la de Draco Malfoy estaban siendo anuladas por fuerzas superiores e invisibles contra las cuales no podían luchar. En esos momentos estaba segura de que siempre que él quisiera tomarla, no podría oponer mayor resistencia... y sería la misma historia al revés.

Se odiaban, Merlín sabía cuanto lo hacían, pero increíblemente, de la misma forma se deseaban.

Draco coló una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa, y atrapó uno de sus senos con fuerza y posesión, mientras que con el mismo ímpetu tomaba su boca para recorrerla hasta la saciedad. "_**No quiero" "Quítate"**_pensaba ella, pero no podía exteriorizar sus palabras, pues estaban completamente teñidas de hipocresía. Quería, claro que quería, a pesar de que después se odiaría por eso...

Un grito se escapó de su garganta cuando él mordió con violencia su labio inferior, como si quisiera sacárselo y llevárselo consigo. Abrió los ojos espantada, encontrándose con la mirada acusatoria del mortífago, cuyos orbes grises la apuñalaban con rencor.

- Hueles a Potter – gruñó levantándose con rapidez - ¡Aún hueles a ese maldito!

Ella se incorporó sobre sus codos y lo miró estupefacta, _¿Acaso le estaba montando una escena de celos?_ _¿Él? ¿Por Harry?_

- ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan zorra! – vociferó enloquecido, pasándose la mano izquierda por los cabellos con obsesión - ¡Zorra!

- ¡Estás demente! – respondió ella, colocándose de pie enfurecida - ¡Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme algo! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nadie! ¡Si quiero me acuesto con él todo lo que se me dé la gana! ¡Es mi novio! ¡Y ni siquiera tengo que darte explicaciones! ¡Tú eres el que sobra, tú eres el error! ¡Tú deberías estar muerto y yo no debería estar hablando contigo!

El mortifago la tomó por los hombros y la empujó hasta una de las paredes, haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara contra el hormigón. Le enterraba los dedos como si quisiera traspasar la piel y acribillarla con ellos. Hermione podía notar como el cuerpo de él temblaba de ira y su cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender la reacción de su enemigo.

- Así que con esas estamos, sangre sucia – masculló, apretándola tan fuerte que logró arrancarle un gemido – Entonces, si quiero evitarme malos ratos, voy a tener que optar por la segunda alternativa.

- ¿De... qué... demonios hablas? – jadeó adolorida.

- Si no quieres alejarte de Potter, no me queda otra opción que asesinarlo. No estoy dispuesto a vivir ese maldito dolor otra vez. Nadie me puede dañar, ¿me escuchaste? y tú no serás la primera.

Draco le propinó un rodillazo en la boca del estómago que la dejó tirada en el piso tratando de coger algo de aire, mientras él desaparecía como un torbellino de fuego con la varita en alto. Hermione trató de arrastrarse para evitarlo, pero nada pudo hacer. Todo le daba vueltas y estaba tremendamente confundida...lo único que tenía claro, era que Harry corría un grave peligro.

Y no sabía si sería capaz de evitarlo...

**_&.&.&._**

**_._**

**_&.&._**

**_._**

**_&_**

**_Continuará._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Banda sonora: ** Cuando aparezca **& **deben poner la canción **Glory Box **de **Portishead. **. Probablemente pronto me tome vacaciones mentales, pero no se preocupen, cuando lo haga no será por mucho tiempo.

**

* * *

****16.- Antes del amanecer.**

**.**

Alexander Bleu era la clase de persona que no olvidaba sus promesas y se esforzaba al máximo por cumplirlas. Es por eso que, entre todo el caos y el olor metálico de la sangre derramada, se preocupó de que cada hechizo que lanzó no fuera letal, en la eventualidad de que pudiera herir a la pareja de su amiga Luna. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos se había cansado de tanta cautela, pues mientras él se comportaba benevolente con esas escorias, los mal paridos estaban arrasando con sus compañeros.

- ¡Nott! – bramó el pelinegro al aire, logrando que uno de los encapuchados volteara la cabeza en respuesta a su llamado – Te tengo.

Con un hechizo no verbal que actuaba como gancho, el muchacho logró atraerlo hasta su posición y de un certero golpe derrumbarlo al suelo, inmovilizándolo con su propio peso para ser escuchado.

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – escupió el mortífago removiéndose en el piso sin éxito - ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡Si quieres pelear, pelearemos, pero quítate de encima!

El auror rodó los ojos exasperado, sabiendo que no tenía una tarea fácil por delante.

- Por todos los hechiceros, Nott, ¡¿Escúchame un minuto?! No tengo intenciones de patearte el trasero, al menos no aún, si te comportas como la gente.

- ¡Quítate, maldito auror! – gruñó sin prestarle la más mínima atención - ¡Quítate de una buena vez!

- ¡No hasta que me escuches! – rugió Alex, su paciencia era limitada, especialmente con los seguidores del Señor Oscuro - ¡Le prometí a Luna que te mantendría sano y salvo! ¡Y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer!

_**¿Luna? **_Pensó para sí el encapuchado _**¿Quién es Luna?**_ una descarga eléctrica atravesó su cerebro, provocándole una jaqueca infernal que amenazaba con hacer explotar su cabeza. Theodore comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, tomando su cabeza como si quisiera quitársela del cuello, lanzando gemidos desesperados.

- Por Merlín...- musitó Alex - ¿Qué te hicieron?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El hombre estaba demasiado adolorido para recordar incluso su propio nombre. Parecía un gusano al cual le habían echado sal encima.

- Demonios, ponme atención y hazme caso en lo siguiente.- ordenó autoritario el auror - Tú no perteneces a este grupo de asesinos, estás en sus filas contra tu voluntad. Luna es una mujer preciosa que te ama y que te está esperando. No sé cuantos _obliviate_ ya te han conjurado, pero por tu bien, trata de recordar. Y si no es por ti, hazlo por tu hijo.

- ¿Hijo? – inquirió Theo sorprendido, sin dejar de afirmar su cabeza entre ambas manos - ¿Tengo un hijo?

- No aún, pero lo tendrás pronto – informó el pelinegro, esbozando una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa - ¿De verdad quieres perderte ese momento? Sé que no deseas estar del lado oscuro, sé que te arrancaste la marca tenebrosa llevándote de paso trozos de tu propia carne por la urgencia que tenías de verte desligado de ese ser despreciable. Lo sé, porque Luna me lo contó. Y Luna lo sabe porque vivió contigo por más de un año, y aún tiene la esperanzas de que vuelvas a su lado, a pesar de que no la recuerdes y que lleve en su vientre un hijo tuyo.

Los ojos de ambos se conectaron fijamente por breves instantes. Theodore buscando la verdad de sus palabras, y Alex asegurando la honestidad de las mismas. El dolor de cabeza ya había cesado, por lo que los dos estaban más quietos que una estatua, evaluándose, estudiándose milímetro a milímetro.

- Gracias – dijo finalmente el mortífago, a duras penas – Hace bastante tiempo necesitaba saber que había pasado conmigo en esos meses que olvidé... aún no recuerdo nada, pero esto es un avance. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que siempre supe que no pertenecía acá, y ahora lo corroboré, al darme cuenta que no podía asesinar a nadie. Zabini ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo en esta misión, así que ten cuidado con él, es un sujeto más peligroso de lo que aparenta – Theodore suspiró profundamente antes de continuar – Ahora mismo no puedo abandonarlos, estoy atrapado sin salida y debo seguir fingiendo a menos que desee que me hagan olvidar que alguna vez tuve esta conversación contigo. Pero puedo ayudarte desde adentro, hasta que encuentre la forma de escapar de ahí sin funestas consecuencias.

- Luna se pondrá muy contenta cuando lo sepa – aseguró el pelinegro.

El grito desesperado de una mujer lo hizo desviar su atención a lo que estaba pasando unos metros más allá.

- Maldición... ¡Potter! – gritó, antes de salir corriendo en su auxilio.

_**

* * *

Cada minuto que transcurría la situación se tornaba más y más insostenible. Ya había dejado de ser una lucha por salvar a los inocentes, pues habían llegado tarde y todos estaban muertos… ahora se trataba de una lucha por sobrevivir. Hace bastante tiempo que Harry estaba batiéndose a duelo con el mismo mortífago, el desgraciado era muy hábil y se escabullía de sus hechizos con facilidad, aunque la verdad sea dicha, tampoco estaba muy concentrado, considerando que Hermione aún no bajaba del segundo piso y en su interior rogaba a Merlín que estuviera a salvo.**_

- ¿Cansado, Potter? – preguntó su enemigo, quitándose la máscara de un movimiento de varita.

Se trataba de Blaise Zabini, que lo observaba de pies a cabeza con una expresión divertida. Desde el colegio que no lo veía, y hubiera preferido mantenerse de esa forma; según tenía entendido, él se había encargado de eliminar a muchos de sus compañeros aurores, provocándoles dolores innecesarios antes de dar el golpe de gracia. El bastardo era muy peligroso, _**¿acaso será el reemplazo de Mafloy? **_Se preguntó.

Harry sintió como en ese instante otro mortífago se posicionaba a sus espaldas, e instintivamente comenzó a buscar ayuda con la mirada… Shackelbolt yacía en el piso inconsciente, desangrándose producto de un _sectumsempra _bien ejectutado; Johanson estaba arrastrándose por el suelo con ambas piernas amputadas y a Pratcher lo habían colgado de los pies en la lámpara de entrada, sólo con el fin de humillarlo. Alex era el único que no estaba fuera de combate, sin embargo tenía sus propios problemas. Estaba luchando con un encapuchado unos metros más allá, aunque en realidad, parecía estar discutiendo más que otra cosa.

- ¿Te sientes solo, Potter? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – molestó el moreno, enseñándole su blanca dentadura en una mueca maligna – Y yo que creía que los héroes no necesitaban de nadie para salvar el mundo.

- Dos contra uno… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – soltó Harry, mientras el otro encapuchado también retiraba la máscara de su rostro, dejando a la vista la identidad de Parkinson – Vamos al grano, prefiero batirme a duelo con ustedes que escucharlos hablar.

- Sus deseos son órdenes, elegido – reverenció la pelinegra con sarcasmo, colocándose de inmediato en posición de combate.

El muchacho se preparó para ser atacado con maldiciones imperdonables y magia oscura de toda clase; lo que no presupuestó fue que los mortífagos habían adquirido la costumbre de reducir primero a sus víctimas de una manera mucho más primitiva... Parkinson conjuró un lazo que se deslizó por el piso como una serpiente y le inmovilizó los brazos contra la espalda, dejándolo completamente indefenso, mientras Zabini se desplazó desde su sitio hasta él con rapidez, encestándole una fuerte patada en pleno estomago, robándole el aire en el acto. Luego fue el turno de la mortífaga, quien en un dos por tres se apareció al frente de él y lo golpeó con la mano en forma de cuchilla en plena garganta. El muchacho retrocedió con el impacto y comenzó a toser incontrolablemente, escupiendo un poco de sangre y cayendo sobre sus rodillas agotado.

- ¡Oh!, pero si es el gran Potter, que honor tenerlo por estos lados – siseó una voz teñida de odio desde las alturas.

El niño que vivió levantó a duras penas la mirada, y después de un momento de desconcierto, comprobó con horror de quien se trataba. Bajando por las escaleras con una lentitud irritante estaba su peor pesadilla. Aquel que suponía muerto estaba más vivo que nunca, y en sus ojos se podía identificar su sed intensa de sangre... su apellido era sinónimo de muerte.

- ¿Malfoy? – esbozó sorprendido – Pero tú… tú…

- ¿Creíste que podrían deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente? No puedes ser tan ingenuo – interrumpió enarcando una ceja, justo al momento de bajar el último peldaño.

Harry recordó desde dónde venía el mortífago, percatándose de un gran detalle que hasta el momento no había reparado. _**El segundo piso, **_se dijo, abriendo los ojos tanto que parecían querer escapar de sus cuencas.

- ¿Hermione? – murmuró para sí, súbitamente aterrado - ¡¿Dónde está Hermione?! ¡¿Que le hiciste, maldito hijo de puta?! – vociferó, tratando infructuosamente de escapar de sus ataduras.

- Especifícate, porque últimamente le hecho muchas cosas a la sangre sucia – soltó Malfoy de modo sugerente – Incluso, podría asegurar que hasta ayer la conocía más "a fondo" que tú. Pero claro, la muy zorra no tardó en entregarse a tus cochinas manos.

El muchacho frunció el ceño pero decidió no prestarle mayor atención a sus palabras venenosas. Malfoy era una serpiente rastrera demasiado astuta, cuya capacidad de generar odiosidad era su arma favorita y más efectiva.

- Donde. Está. ¡Responde, maldita sea! – soltó Harry seco y completamente rojo de furia – Si le has hecho algo te juro que desearás nunca haber nacido.

- Dónde está… dónde está… - esbozó el rubio simulando pensar - No te preocupes, Potter, tu novia en cualquier momento hará su gran aparición, justo para que puedas despedirte, antes de irte al más allá con la comadreja.

_**¿Novia? **_Harry se extrañó para sus adentros. Con Hermione nunca habían hablado del asunto, es más, era una especie de acuerdo tácito no complicarse las vidas más de lo que naturalmente ya estaban. Sin embargo, _**¿Por qué le interesaba a Malfoy su vida sentimental? ¿Por qué se notaba en su voz un dejo de... celos?**_

- Creo que estoy confundido – Prosiguió el mortifago, caminando pausadamente de izquierda a derecha, saboreando cada palabra – Yo pensaba que la chica Weasley era la que ocupaba ese puesto. Pero parece que la perdiste de vista.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirió, sabiendo que la alusión a Ginny no había sido gratuita.

- Supongamos que Ginevra Weasley se encuentra escondida en mi mansión, odiándote con todo su ser porque la traicionaste con su mejor amiga, por cierto, gran detalle de tu parte, Potter. Ahora, supongamos que ella hizo un pacto de no agresión conmigo por su familia, y por eso mismo no ha vuelto a morir ninguna comadreja, ¿a que no te pareció raro que no fueran atacados? Luego, sigamos jugando a las suposiciones, e imaginemos que durante su estadía ahí, un mortífago está seduciéndola para que se entregue por completo voluntariamente, y ella está cayendo como una tonta a sus pies… ¿Cuanto faltaría para eso, mi estimado Zabini?

- Si no estuviera trabajando, probablemente hoy mismo. – respondió el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros con falsa humildad – Esa chica está que arde.

Harry quería golpearlo, asesinarlo, borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara con las propias manos, y luego obligarlo a que le devolviera a cada ser querido que le había arrebatado.

- ¡Espera! Que no he terminado – objetó divertido el rubio, notando sus instintos asesinos – Falta la última parte. Falta que presumamos que ella cree que está ahí para un fin, pero en realidad no sabe que es una simple ofrenda que en cualquier momento será sacrificada para sellar nuestro trato particular con los vampiros, en una ceremonia un poco sangrienta, y claro, después de que mi amigo aquí presente satisfaga su calentura con ella. Pero no te preocupes, son sólo suposiciones.

No pudo evitarlo más. Sin saber cómo se levantó, aún con los brazos atados tras la espalda, y corrió hacia él para darle una tacleada, pero Malfoy no tuvo mayores complicaciones en esquivarlo y dejarlo pasar de largo para que se estrellara contra el piso.

- Potter, has cometido dos graves errores. – dijo, mirándolo desde las alturas con desprecio - Primero, enfrentarte al Señor Tenebroso, y segundo, tomar cosas de mi propiedad.

Draco Malfoy lo levantó por la ropa para dejarlo a la altura de sus orbes de hielo.

- Granger – susurró el rubio contra su oreja, antes de atacarlo.

Harry sintió como el puño del mortífago se enterraba en su mandíbula, dejándolo caer al suelo como un saco de papas.

- Es.

Una patada impactó en sus costillas, que llegaron a sonar con el golpe. El auror estaba seguro que definitivamente le había fracturado al menos una.

- ¡Mía! – gritó Draco, a la vez que extraía la varita de su túnica para apuntarlo - _¡Crucio!_

Una luz roja salió desde aquel trozo de madera, chocando contra su pecho y provocándole un dolor que jamás había imaginado. Era como estar siendo apuñalado por mil cuchillas, como si lo atraparan por las cuatro extremidades y tiraran de él hacia lados opuestos, como si el aire hubiera escapado de sus pulmones para no volver jamás.

- ¡Basta! – se escuchó sollozar a una mujer desde lejos - ¡Déjalo en paz!

Hermione estaba prácticamente con medio cuerpo apoyado en la baranda de la escalera, descendiendo por ella con mucha dificultad y con una mano reposando en su estómago. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su ropa corrida y su boca parecía algo hinchada. El mortífago sonrió de lado al atribuirse su estado; aún podía saborear la sangre que había emanado de sus labios rojos al morderlos con violencia, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de lanzarse a ella nuevamente para terminar lo que había comenzado.

¡- Bien! Ha llegado el público que estábamos esperando. – exclamó encantado - Despídete Potter. Dulces sueños.

Draco elevó la varita con elegancia, a sabiendas de que Granger, aunque quisiera, no podría evitar ese desenlace mortal. A penas había pronunciado la primera parte de la maldición asesina, se vio expulsado hacia atrás por otra persona que no tenía contabilizada en la lucha. Alexander Bleu.

- ¡Agh! – bramó furioso, amenazándolo con la varita, observando como Alex lo apuntaba decidido a enfrentarlo - ¡Lamentarás haberte involucrado en lo que no te compete, estúpido auror! _¡Avada...!_

- ¡No! – chilló Pansy horrorizada desde su posición, dispuesta a protegerlo como fuera lugar, pero... _¿Cómo hacerlo sin herir a Draco?_

A una velocidad insospechada, despareció de su lugar y apareció a espaldas de Hermione, sosteniéndola por la cintura y enterrándole la varita en el cuello. Draco se congeló en su sitio y la miró desconcertado, al igual que todos los presentes.

"_**Baja la varita de inmediato, Pansy" **_dictaminó molesto en su mente.

"_**Bájala tú primero, Draco"**_ contestó ella, temblorosa pero decidida. No dejaría que lo dañara, por ningún motivo. Primero muerta.

"_**¿Te importa que mate a este insignificante auror?" **_preguntó el rubio en un tono amenazante, cargado de antipatía.

"_**¿Te molesta que mate a esta sangre sucia inmunda?" **_replicó ella, enterrándole aún más la varita en el cuello, logrando que la castaña emitiera un suave gemido.

Como si el Señor Tenebroso hubiera adivinado que existía problemas entre ellos, las marcas tenebrosas tatuadas en sus brazos comenzaron a arder. Estaban siendo llamados a retirarse, probablemente, ya había logrado su objetivo y era hora de regresar.

- Muy bien, estimados contendores, fue un placer machacarlos – soltó Draco irónico – Pero ahora mis compañeros y yo nos tenemos que marchar. Para otro día será, Potter, y no tendrás tanta suerte como hoy.

Los encapuchados desaparecieron todos a la vez, dejando un desastre tras su partida. Alex se apresuró a verificar como estaba Harry, mientras Hermione hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para llegar hasta él también.

- Debemos llevarlos de regreso de inmediato al cuartel, Hermione – dijo Alex preocupado – Tú llévate a Potter y yo me aparezco con el resto de los heridos – ella asintió y procedió a levantarlo para colocarse el brazo por sobre el hombro.

Por su parte, los cuatro causantes de toda aquella tragedia se aparecían afueras de la mansión Malfoy, en silencio por el "incidente" que acababa de ocurrir.

- Qué. Fue. Eso. - masculló Draco, asesinando a su colega con la mirada.

- Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti – increpó ella, con ambas manos en la cadera - ¿Qué coño te traes con Granger?

- Eso no es tu problema, ¿Me entiendes? No eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones. Ahora vete. No vayan a notar tu ausencia en ese cuchitril – ordenó ceñudo – Pero esto no se quedará así, Parkinson. Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Como quieras, Malfoy – respondió ella rodando los ojos, extrayendo de su túnica una botellita y bebiéndosela de un sorbo antes de volver a desaparecer, esta vez, con la apariencia de otra persona.

_**

* * *

Astoria Greengrass ingresó al cuartel sigilosa como una gata, evitando ocasionar cualquier ruido que pudiera revelar su llegada. Subió los escalones suspirando, afortunadamente había llegado antes que el resto de la Orden, y eso significaba que nadie se había percatado de su larga y misteriosa ausencia... Sin embargo, cuando entró a su habitación, se encontró con visitas inesperadas.**_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – espetó ceñuda al verla.

Susan se estaba sentada en su cama, y balanceaba su pierna derecha con una parsimonia exasperante, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión victoriosa, casi maquiavélica, digna de cualquier mortífago que haya conocido.

- Estaba esperándote – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Verás, mientras no estabas me tomé la molestia de irrumpir en tu habitación y buscar algo con que quitarte del camino.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – chilló Pansy furiosa.

- Lo que escuchaste, y déjame confesar que no me arrepiento. Encontré algo muy interesante en tu armario, algo mejor de lo que creía...

Los ojos de Pansy volaron de inmediato a su armario, y con algo de desesperación caminó hasta el, abriendo sus puertas de par en par para darse cuenta con espanto que todo su arsenal de pociones multijugos que se había traído de la mansión Malfoy, y los cabellos que tenía guardados, habían desaparecido.

- Me llevé todo.- soltó la pelirroja sin pudor.

- Dime. Dónde. Están. – escupió la mortífaga, apuntándola con el dedo amenazadoramente.

- Si me dices primero dónde está la verdadera Astoria Greengrass, quién eres tú y qué pretendes haciéndote pasar por ella.- contestó a la defensiva - Me pregunto si la pobre aún tendrá cabello, pareciera que le quitaste todo el que tenía en la cabeza, o quizás...

Los ojos de Susan se dilataron al comprenderlo. _¡Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para no haberlo pensado antes!, _el silencio de la mujer que tenía al frente lo decía todo. Astoria Greengrass había pasado al más allá quizás hace cuanto tiempo, y estaba tratando en esos momentos con su asesina.

- ¿Quién mierda eres? – espetó algo asustada, levantándose de la cama para alejarse de ella - No importa. Vete. Vete y no vuelvas. Tienes hasta el amanecer para desaparecer de aquí con todas tus cosas, antes de que dé la alarma y la Orden te aprese. Agradece que no lo haga de inmediato.

Pansy la observó extrañada. _¿De dónde había sacado las agallas para enfrentarla? ¿De dónde, si tan sólo se trataba de una simple medimaga proveniente de Hufflepuff? ¿Tan enamorada estaba de Alexander? _

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertada - ¿Por qué me estás dando tiempo hasta el amanecer?

- No quiero que noten mis verdaderos motivos para haberte descubierto ante el resto, y especialmente ante Alexander. Tengo una reputación que cuidar – explicó la mujer, retrocediendo de espaldas a la puerta – Además, esa engreída de Astoria jamás me cayó bien, y desconozco si has cometido otro crimen por el cual pueda odiarte, más que poner tus ojos sobre lo que he esperado todo este tiempo.

Susan salió de su habitación dejándola con la palabra en la boca, mirando la puerta absorta. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y ni siquiera había podido defenderse de esa infame. _**Si supieras que me debes la desaparición de Katie, **_pensó furiosa, pero luego el sentimiento cambió en ciento ochenta grados. La más profunda tristeza la embargó al tener que abandonar lo único que había deseado... y lo único que le había generado sentimientos puros.

Alex.

_**

* * *

Caminaba a paso firme en dirección a donde se encontraba su amo, que probablemente lo había llamado para saber que había ocurrido con las hijas del Ministro. No iba a mentir, estaba algo nervioso, pero su extraordinaria capacidad de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos sería suficiente para fabricar una careta de indiferencia en su rostro. **__¿Por qué no se había llevado a las niñas? _Podría decir que no tuvo tiempo, pero estaría ocultando la realidad. Si el viejo Draco se lo hubiera propuesto, nada ni nadie podría haberle impedido cumplir con esa simple orden. _¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué ardía de celos de sólo pensar que en esos instantes el maldito Potter estaba junto a la sangre sucia?_

Sacudió la cabeza ofuscado. No podía seguir gastando su valioso tiempo en esa clase de pensamientos.

Estaba a escasos metros del gran salón cuando una sombra conocida se le atravesó en el trayecto, deteniéndolo abruptamente.

- Ahora no, viejo, estoy ocupado – soltó tratando de hacerle el quite.

- Hijo, espera, escúchame, es de vital importancia – murmuró Cupidine, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo fuera a escuchar más que él - Lo que sea que te pida el Señor Oscuro ahora, aunque te parezca lo más despreciable del mundo, prométeme que lo harás. Debes hacerlo.

Draco lo observó ceñudo, y sin responder, le dio la vuelta para seguir avanzando. Su vida había comenzado a complicarse desde que ese viejo decrépito había hecho su aparición, así que trataría de evitar escuchar sus estupideces, probablemente, eso había gatillado su incipiente locura y la inevitable obsesión que tenía por la zorra de Granger.

- ¡Prométemelo! – gritó el Oráculo a sus espaldas - ¡De eso depende tu vida!

Sin girarse para dedicarle una ojeada entró al salón, que se encontraba más lleno que de costumbre. No sólo estaba el Señor Tenebroso, sino que también todos los reos que habían sido liberados de Azkaban. Sus ojos volaron por todos los presentes hasta detenerse sobre una silueta conocida, erizándole todos los pelos del cuerpo.

- ¿Padre? – esbozó incrédulo.

Lucius estaba desparramado en una silla, aún vestido de presidiario, mirando el suelo, absorto en su propio mundo. Su cabello, antes largo, dorado y sedoso, ahora se encontraba corto y repleto de canas. Una mala copia del hombre elegante y aristocrático que solía ser.

Draco avanzó hasta él desconfiado, y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para observarlo mejor. Sintió como el pecho se le oprimía de dolor al ver al último miembro de su familia derrotado, vacío y muerto en vida.

- Padre… no te preocupes, ya estás de regreso – le susurró con una dulzura inusitada para lo que acostumbraba.

El hombre levantó la mirada para enfrentarlo, y a los pocos segundos frunció el ceño confundido.

- ¿Y tú, quien eres? – le preguntó.

El mortífago percibió como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo y los huesos se le trizaban enterrándose en sus entrañas. La furia comenzaba a inundar cada poro de su piel, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó al prisionero que tenía más cerca y lo estrelló contra la pared, apretujando su cuello con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaba completamente blancos.

- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! – bramó fuera de sí - ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

El prisionero boqueaba sin pronunciar palabra, y su color de piel había mutado de blanco a un tono violáceo. Nadie se movía para evitar aquella aterradora escena.

- Mi padre no es tan débil como para dejarse vencer por esa putrefacta cárcel – masculló Draco con los ojos entrecerrados - Así que… ¡dime que le hicieron, mierda! ¡Dímelo!

- Malfoy, si lo asfixias, dudo mucho que te pueda responder.- intervino Voldemort.

Automáticamente el rubio dejó de estrujar su cuello, dejándolo caer al suelo como una marioneta. El pobre hombre se llevó la mano al lugar, y comenzó a toser tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento escupiría sus propios dientes.

- Contéstame antes de que pierda la paciencia.- advirtió duramente.

- No… fue… la… cárcel – respondió él a duras penas, respirando rápido para recuperar el aire en sus pulmones – Lucius se puso así cuando supo de la muerte de Narcissa. Lucius enloqueció de amor…

Un rayo verde cruzó el espacio para insertarse justo entremedio de las cejas del prisionero, arrebatándole la vida tan inesperadamente que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que el cuerpo cayó en sus espaldas inerte y sus ojos se volvieron blancos.

- Nadie enloquece por esas tonterías – escupió el Señor Tenebroso encrespado – Malfoy, hazme el favor y desaparece a tu padre de mi vista.

- Sí, mi señor.

Draco caminó hasta el hombre que estaba en la silla y lo levantó del brazo para llevárselo de ahí, sin embargo, una falsa aclaración de garganta le dio a entender que aún no había terminado de recibir instrucciones.

- No. No me has comprendido bien – siseó Voldemort, con un brillo maligno en sus ojos reptiles – Elimínalo.

El cuerpo del mortífago se paralizó, y su mente evocó de inmediato las palabras de Cupidine, "_Lo que sea que te pida el Señor Oscuro ahora, aunque te parezca lo más despreciable del mundo, prométeme que lo harás" "¡De eso depende tu vida!"_

- ¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

- Dime, ¿De qué sirve en ese estado? – inquirió mordaz - Sólo es un viejo enajenado, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo, una carga innecesaria. Le harás un favor, no creo que Lucius desearía vivir en semejantes condiciones. Es sencillamente patético, indigno para alguien como él.

El joven titubeó. Miraba a su amo y luego a su padre, en un conflicto interno que no experimentaba desde sexto año, cuando le ordenaron eliminar a Dumbledore. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que su padre no era precisamente un hombre amoroso y que no tomó las mejores decisiones para su familia, lo quería y lo respetaba por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando era pequeño sólo deseaba ser la mitad de lo que él era, y ahora, verlo en esas circunstancias, había regresado al niño de dieciséis años, asustadizo, indeciso, lleno de temores y remordimientos. _¿Qué haría esta vez? ¿Volvería a fallar? _Si no lo asesinaba él, probablemente lo haría otro.

- Anda, que esperas – apresuró impaciente el hombre de rostro serpentino.

Draco inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. Luego, se separó del sujeto que llevaba del brazo y que aún lo miraba confundido, sin reconocer a su propio hijo.

- Adiós, padre – murmuró para sí resignado - _¡Avada Kadavra!_

El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy cayó al piso sin vida, pero con una inexplicable sonrisa en el rostro. Quizás no recordaba nada, pero sabía que pronto estaría junto a la única persona por la cual entregaría todo, y la única que había llegado a su frío corazón. Narcissa.

- Bien hecho – felicitó conforme su amo – Ahora no me queda duda alguna donde se encuentra tu lealtad.

_**

* * *

**_- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó con voz ansiosa.

La muchacha se encontraba sentada al lado de la camilla con una expresión preocupada dibujada en el rostro, mientras la enfermera iba de aquí para allá, revisando pociones para entregárselas al herido.

- Por supuesto – respondió la señora Pomfrey – El joven Potter es muy fuerte. La costilla rota pronto se recuperará y esas heridas superficiales no tardarán en desaparecer con el ungüento de mandrágora que les puse. Ahora velo por mí, mire que tengo que atender al pobre de Johanson, aún no puede aceptar que sus piernas se han ido.

La enfermera abandonó el lugar y ella suspiró profundamente, repleta de angustia en su menudo cuerpo. Harry se removió y emitió un breve quejido por el movimiento, abriendo lentamente los párpados y fijando sus ojos verdes en la castaña.

- Hola – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa cansada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si me hubiera pasado un hipogrifo por encima – confesó el pelinegro - ¿Y tú?

Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros. _¿Cómo explicarle que se sentía la peor escoria del planeta? ¿Qué intercambiaría lugares con él encantada?¿Que estaba así por su culpa?_

- ¿Será verdad lo de Ginny? – preguntó, desviando el tema – Alcancé a escuchar lo que decían de ella.

- No lo sé, pero aún así, no podemos arriesgarnos. Tenemos que dar aviso a la Orden y rescatarla lo más pronto posible – respondió decidido.

- Claro.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. La muchacha jugaba con las manos nerviosa, sintiendo como era escudriñada por la mirada de él.

- Hermione, ¿a qué se refería Malfoy con que eras suya? - inquirió Harry suspicaz.

- No... no tengo la menor idea. No le hagas caso, está enfermo.

Él asintió dándose por satisfecho con su respuesta. _**¿Cómo puedes confiar tan ciegamente en mí, Harry? **_Se preguntó ella, aumentando más y más el sentimiento de desazón que experimentaba su pecho.

- Hermione… - esbozó Harry nuevamente, esta vez, algo indeciso - ¿Por qué Malfoy piensa que eres mi novia?

- Yo se lo dije. – confesó la castaña.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé.

Ella notó como sus orbes verdes chispeaban con fuerza, como si reflejaran todo el proceso mental que realizaba su cerebro**. **_**¿Le habrá molestado? **_pensó Hermione para sus adentros. Sólo le había dicho eso a Malfoy para fastidiarlo, porque nadie, y menos él, podía venir a decirle con quien podía estar y con quien no.

- ¿Quieres serlo? – dijo la voz de Harry, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste?

- De si quieres ser mi novia. Con todos estos problemas no hemos podido sentarnos a conversar qué es lo que tenemos, y a decir verdad, no hay nada que no hayamos hecho que no caiga dentro de la calificación de una pareja.

- Pero, ¿y Ginny? – preguntó recelosa – Es decir, ya sabemos dónde se encuentra, y puede ser que cuando la vuelvas a ver…

- A Ginny la quiero mucho, pero recuerda que ella fue la que me dejó de lado.- interrumpió a la vez que le tomaba las manos entre las suyas - Obviamente me esforzaré para sacarla de ahí sana y salva, pero no es por lo que tú piensas. Mis sentimientos ahora te pertenecen, y si los quieres, son tuyos.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado, como si estuviera atrasado para ir a algún lado. _¿Cómo era posible que Harry fuera tan perfecto? _Confiaba en ella sin restricciones, la quería, la protegía y se preocupaba de su bienestar. Tenía un corazón tan valioso que los demás sólo podían soñar con tenerlo alguna vez, incluyéndola. Levantó su mano izquierda y la posó sobre la mejilla del pelinegro, acariciándolo con ternura, logrando que él cerrara los ojos deleitado por el contacto. Ese hombre era su futuro; tenía que darse la posibilidad de ser feliz con él, y superar definitivamente lo de Ron.

- Sí, Harry – respondió resuelta – los quiero – agregó, antes de besarlo suavemente para sellar su declaración.

_**

* * *

**_Tenía el corazón a dos manos, pero no podía irse de ahí sin antes decirle adiós. Con delicadeza tocó su puerta, y un _"pase" _le indicó que había llegado la hora de la verdad. Abrió la puerta sin mucho ánimo, y cuando lo vio sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, su espíritu terminó por derrumbarse.

- Alex... – gimió, arrastrando los pasos para llegar hasta él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él preocupado; preocupación que aumentó la angustia que en esos momentos sentía su acompañante.

Alexander se levantó de su sitio y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, observándola con detención. Con los pulgares comenzó a secar las imparables lágrimas que emergían de los orbes azules de la muchacha, y extrajo de su bolsillo un pañuelo, ofreciéndoselo como todo un caballero.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te hicieron? – indagó ceñudo.

- Alex... yo... – balbuceó la muchacha, temblando como una hoja – Yo... tengo que marcharme de aquí.

Pansy pudo ver como los ojos del auror se oscurecían notablemente, y su rostro se contraía en una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó cortante - No tienes a dónde ir.

- No me preguntes porqué – rogó ella – Pronto lo sabrás, y no quiero estar ahí cuando eso suceda.

Él la soltó y se giró hacia la ventana, cuyas cortinas abiertas dejaban a la vista la luna llena que se alzaba en aquella noche de invierno. Estaba vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca y vaqueros, mientras que su rostro lucía notablemente disgustado.

- Entonces... supongo que has venido a despedirte – soltó con desprecio, dándole la espalda.

- No me malentiendas, por favor, yo no quiero marcharme de tu lado. – aseguró Pansy, acercándose más a él pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

- Claro, te creo – bufó irónico - No sé porqué me tragué tus palabras de ayer. Ahora sé que nunca se deja de aprender a ser estúpido, ¿ya te divertiste lo suficiente y ahora te vas? Muy bien. Suerte.

- Alexander, por todos los demonios, no te pongas de ese modo, ¡créeme! – sollozó al borde de la locura – Todas y cada una de las palabras que te dije ayer son ciertas. Nunca en mi puta existencia había sido tan sincera con alguien, ni había sentido lo que siento por ti.

- Entonces, dime porqué te vas – repuso él, girándose nuevamente para enfrentarla.

Pansy percibió como su saliva se solidificaba en su garganta, impidiéndole tragar y hablar. No podía explicarle, no podía decirle, no podía revelarse. Deseó de verdad ser otra persona, y maldijo a todos los dioses por otorgarle semejante castigo a todos sus pecados, la capacidad de la cual pensaba carecer. La maldita capacidad de amar.

- No te detengo más. Que tengas un buen viaje. – dijo el muchacho ante su silencio.

Su alma se quebró en millones de pedazos, y creyó que en cualquier momento moriría ahogada en sus propias lágrimas. Ella solía ser una mujer dura, ruda y fría, incapaz de querer o preocuparse de alguien que no fuera su propia persona. Alguien independiente, que podía adaptarse con facilidad a los nuevos desafíos que le preparaba el destino... sin embargo, nadie la preparó para el día en que estuviera genuinamente enamorada, ni le advirtieron que estarlo podía ser demasiado doloroso.

- No llores, Astoria. – espetó él, apretando fuertemente los puños - No tienes derecho. Tú eres la que se va.

- Y también soy yo la que aprendió a amarte y no tuvo miedo en confesarlo a pesar de tus constantes rechazos. Nunca lo olvides.- replicó ella, secando su rostro con la palma de la mano.

**&**

Derrotada, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos rozaban la manilla, sintió como Alexander se abrazaba inesperadamente a su espalda, aferrándose con firmeza por su cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

- Y si te digo que ya lo pensé y quiero intentarlo contigo... ¿Te quedarías a mi lado? – susurró él casi en una súplica, chocando su tibio aliento contra la pálida piel de ella.

Para Pansy, aquellas palabras fueron como si le ofrecieran el cielo y el infierno a la misma vez. Se volteó en sus brazos, y colocando ambas manos detrás de su cuello, de puntillas lo besó, tomando sus labios con ímpetu y sin permiso, mientras un par de lágrimas volvían a descender por sus mejillas. Alexander se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo le respondió con la misma pasión, estrechándola con firmeza, recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca mientras le sostenía la nuca para profundizar el contacto.

Las manos de la mortífaga cobraron vida, y desesperadas, subían y bajaban por los contornos de él, grabando en su mente cada porción de su cuerpo, rogando a Morgana que el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo instante, y que jamás tuviera que amanecer. Sin poder reprimir el deseo que la embargaba, lo empujó sobre la cama y se subió encima de él, rompiendo de un solo movimiento los botones de su camisa, los cuales volaron por los cielos y se estrellaron sonoramente contra el piso.

Alex tuvo un momento de duda, pero esto pronto se disipó cuando vio a Astoria descender por su torso, en un trayecto de cálidos besos que le hicieron enterrar las uñas en las sábanas. Se sentía mareado. Desde que había muerto Katie que no se acostaba con nadie, pasando de tener una vida sexual agitada y llena de dolor emocional, a una ausente de toda clase de contacto. Pansy lo notó de inmediato, así que bajó las revoluciones de sus actos y cambió su pasional comportamiento a uno repleto de amor, entregándose a él por completo y sin reservas, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con Draco. Sólo quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, que llegara a percibir todas esas mariposas que sentía cada vez que estaba a su lado, y al parecer, sus sentimientos alcanzaron a tocarlo, pues él comenzó a comportarse de la misma forma, regalándole besos de pies a cabeza con tanta ternura que la muchacha jamás se había sentido tan plena y feliz.

- Quédate conmigo – le susurró él, mientras jugueteaba con su clavícula izquierda – Quédate conmigo para siempre.

- Para siempre – repitió ella, rogando que ese sueño jamás acabara, odiándose por mentirle de aquella manera.

Las prendas de ambos comenzaron a desaparecer una a una, lentamente, quedando desperdigadas por el piso como huella de lo que en esa habitación ocurrió.

La escena del crimen, su crimen.

Ninguno de los dos estaba apurado en terminar aquel reconocimiento, pero eran humanos, y pronto las caricias y besos entre dos cuerpos desnudos no fueron suficientes. Necesitaban ir más allá, saciar la sed que tenían del otro.

Con una mirada, Alex le pidió permiso, y con una sonrisa, Pansy se lo concedió. Ambos se fundieron en uno, y con movimientos suaves, comenzaron a prodigarse placer entre sí, sin reprimir ningún gemido, ningún grito, regalándose frases sugerentes al oído. Pronto el fuego interior de ambos fue imparable, aumentando la velocidad y profundidad de las embestidas, alcanzando el paraíso juntos, para luego caer agotados pero sonrientes, repletos de sudor, depositando los últimos besos que se habían quedado en el tintero y rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

O al menos, así lo hizo Alexander.

Pansy no podía dormir.

Con cuidado, se deslizó de sus brazos y salió de las sábanas, sintiendo como su interior se quebraba en cientos de pedazos que se le incrustaban en la piel. El pecho del pelinegro subía y bajaba acompasadamente, ajeno a su dolor, y así lo prefería. Se vistió con un nudo en la garganta y lo observó un rato más dormir.

_**Ya es hora, **_se dijo luego de unos minutos.

Esa noche, la mujer escapó de Grimmauld Place como un alma en pena, sabiendo a la perfección que cuando él se despertara por la mañana, la odiaría con todo su ser. Odiaría a Pansy Parkinson por asesina, y odiaría a Astoria Greengrass por romperle el corazón. Pero lo que Alexander no sabía, es que ella se odiaba aún más.

Mucho más.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

_**Continuará.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Banda sonora. **Cuando aparezca **1.& **deben apretar play a la canción **One last goodbye **de Anathema. Cuando aparezca **2.& **deben apretar play a la canción **Where the wild roses grow **de Nick Cave y Klylie Minogue**.**

**

* * *

****17.- Llora por mí**

**.**

Harry se había dormido entre sus brazos como un chiquillo, acurrucándose lo más posible contra su cuerpo, descansando la cabeza justo arriba de su seno izquierdo. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos quedamente, absorta en las palabras que había escuchado, y que aún no tenían sentido.

_- Si te dijera que eres mi alma gemela, ¿Qué me responderías? _

_- Que estas más enfermo de lo que pensaba _

_- Lo mismo opino._

Su tono había sido seguro, y aunque siempre un tinte burlesco adornaba su voz, algo dentro de ella le aseguraba que no estaba bromeando. Y no sólo eso… el hecho de que inmediatamente a esa absurda declaración ella no haya podido impedir sus caricias y besos, sintiéndose predestinada a corresponderlos, le crispaba los nervios. _**¿Será posible? ¿Existen las almas gemelas? **_se preguntó, _**Si fuera así, Ron sería la mía, no ese bastardo. De seguro me hechizó o algo por el estilo, **_razonó tratando de autoconvencerse de ello. Sin embargo, dos cosas no podía ahuyentar de su realidad por más que quisiera. Primero, la extrañeza y la súbita alza de adrenalina que sintió cuando el mortífago la reclamó como suya frente a Harry. Y segundo, era la certeza que, dónde quiera que estuviera, Malfoy estaba viviendo un infierno en vida, experimentando un dolor inimaginable… y ese dolor le estaba empezando a retorcer las entrañas, la afectaba…

Como si fuera propio.

_**

* * *

Buscó el calor de su cuerpo entre las sábanas, mas no lo encontró. Con los ojos aún cerrados, tanteó con su brazo el colchón, deseando atrapar esa figura que descansaba a su lado, pasar la mano por aquella cintura estrecha y acercarla a él en un fuerte abrazo. Pero por más que se estiró, no pudo tocarla. Algo estaba mal.**_

Abrió primero el ojo derecho, luego el izquierdo, comprobando irrefutablemente que estaba solo. Sus palpitaciones comenzaron a acelerarse descontroladamente, asustado de que su mayor miedo se hubiera hecho realidad. _**No seas paranoico, de seguro está en el baño **_se dijo, y con cautela, bajó de la cama y avanzó hasta ahí, abriendo la puerta sigilosamente para no perturbarla… pero ella tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar.

_**No te alteres, quizás bajó a desayunar **_razonó no muy convencido. Se enfundó en su bata de levantar y salió de su habitación, bajando cada peldaño de aquella escalera con el pecho apretado.

Definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo. Jamás había visto tanto movimiento tan temprano en Grimmauld Place. Todos ya estaban despiertos, vestidos en sus pijamas, dispersos en pequeños grupos, hablando por lo bajo con expresión preocupada. Alexander se acercó hasta Hermione, y llamó su atención colocándole la mano en el hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- murmuró ceñudo.

- No tomaron el pelo, Alex - respondió ella, echando chispas por los ojos - Teníamos un infiltrado en el cuartel, un impostor.

- ¿Un impostor? - repitió desconcertado.

- Aja. Descubrieron una cantidad ridícula de poción multijugos, y una mata de pelos que ya servía de peluca.

- ¿Y quien era?- preguntó con la voz ahogada, temeroso de una respuesta que ya adivinaba.

- Astoria Greengrass.- bufó arrugando la nariz - Bueno, alguien que tomó su apariencia, claro está. En realidad, no tenemos idea de quien se trataba, la verdadera Astoria probablemente ya fue devorada por los gusanos y… ¿Alex? ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho se había colocado tan pálido como un fantasma. Todo le daba vueltas vertiginosamente, y creía que si abría la boca más de lo necesario, terminaría vomitando en ese mismo instante. _¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo cayó otra vez? _y lo peor de todo era que probablemente ese impostor se trataba de un sucio, despreciable y carroñero mortífago, que de seguro ahora estaba partiéndose de la risa a su costa. _¿Cómo pudo tragarse sus falsas palabras? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a sentir algo? __**¿Y si se trataba de la asesina de Katie? **_se preguntó horrorizado, y el mundo se le derrumbó a pedazos. Todo perdió sentido.

Giró sobre sus talones, y sin escuchar los llamados de la castaña, subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, y quizás, nunca más salir de ella. Ya estaba cansado de respirar.

_**

* * *

Entró a la mansión ignorando olímpicamente las miradas inquisitivas de sus colegas, que estaban extrañados de su abrupta aparición. Pansy Parkinson hace tiempo que estaba desaparecida, y todos sabían que se debía a una misión. Más de alguno quiso acercarse y preguntarle de qué se trataba la misma y cómo iba, pero se contuvieron al ver el semblante de la mujer; triste y violento a la vez, una mezcla peligrosa en una de las mortífagas más temidas del nuevo Orden. Luego de Malfoy y Zabini, por supuesto.**_

- ¡Hey, Pansy! - exclamó Blaise desde una esquina, emergiendo de las sombras con Theodore al lado - ¡Que magnífica sorpresa! No te esperábamos tan pronto, ¿a que se debe el honor? ¿Buscando algo de acción?

- Cállate, Blaise, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces - gruñó la pelinegra - ¿Dónde está Draco?

- ¿Porqué siempre él? - reclamó rodando los ojos - Te apuesto que yo te puedo agasajar igual de bien, últimamente Millicent me ha enseñado un par de cosas que…

- Está en su habitación - interrumpió Theo, notando que su compañero estaba a punto de ser asesinado por bocazas - Pero no te recomiendo que vayas ahora; sería ponerte en peligro innecesariamente.

- Bah.

Pansy ignoró la advertencia y subió los peldaños en búsqueda del rubio. Tenían una conversación pendiente, y entre más rápido saliera de ella, mejor. Tocó la puerta de su habitación pero nunca escuchó el clásico _"¿Quién diablos es?"_ que te permitía pasar al otro lado. Sólo podía percibir ruidos de diversa clase, como si estuvieran golpeando madera, quebrando vidrios y arañando metal, todo a la misma vez. Así que sin más, decidió pasar, sin evaluar que podría ser una muy mala idea.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó, esquivando por pocos centímetros una silla que salió volando en su dirección - ¡¿Qué diab…?! ¿Draco?

Todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor era un caos, incluso, un Apocalipsis sería decir poco. Nada quedaba de lo que solía ser la habitación de Malfoy, aquella dónde tantas veces había alojado, y dónde ahora todo estaba destrozado. Era fácil detectar la causa de ello. Estaba al frente suyo, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos rojos y la mirada enloquecida.

- ¿Draco, que ocurre? - preguntó aturdida, avanzando con cautela hasta él.

- Lo hice. Lo maté. Él me obligó. - confesó mecánicamente, pasando de ser una persona violenta a su réplica en cera. Sin emoción en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿A quién mataste? ¿Quién te obligó? - indagó apresurada, llevando las manos hasta su rostro, para poder observarlo mejor - Draco… ¿Qué te pasa?

- A Lucius. Maté a Lucius.

La mortífaga se petrificó, y podía entender perfectamente su estado. La única vez que lo había visto tan fuera de sí fue luego de la muerte de Narcissa. En aquel entonces, Draco había quedado hecho un estropajo en dos patas durante una semana, y después, se convirtió en el ser insensible que era hasta el día de ayer… hoy había vuelto el Draco de dieciséis años.

Lo rodeó con los brazos para consolarlo, pero a penas lo hizo, se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error. No. No era el Draco adolescente. Ya no.

- Suéltame - masculló y ella obedeció de inmediato - ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces acá?

_**No. No me dejarás que te vuelva a ver vulnerable, ¿cierto? **_pensó acongojada.

- Me descubrieron - confesó después de unos segundos- Tuve que partir antes de que me atraparan.

- Excelente. Tu único deber y la jodes - escupió ceñudo.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos porque ya sabía lo que vendría; conocía a Draco como la palma de su mano, y sabia que trataría de desquitarse con ella.

- Al final tu estadía allá no sirvió de nada - continuó venenoso - ¡Ah! Bueno, sin contar que te tiraste a ese auror por lo que puedo ver. Aún apestas a sexo.

Las mejillas de Pansy se encendieron y desvió sus ojos azules, sintiéndose desnuda ante su fría y glacial mirada. Trató de bloquear sus pensamientos para que él no pudiera ingresar a ellos, pero no pudo evitar que la voz de Draco retumbara en su cabeza.

"_**No te sonrojes como una colegiala" **_le dijo molesto _**"Al menos cuéntame algo, ¿valió la pena?"**_

"_**Completamente" **_respondió ella en un arranque de valentía _**"Más de lo que puedas imaginar"**_

"_**O quizás ya te olvidaste de lo que es bueno y perdiste el parámetro de comparación" **_refutó él, atrapándola súbitamente, casi cortándole la respiración con su agarre _**"¿Te lo recuerdo?".**_

Pansy sintió dos reacciones a la vez, y las dos se excluían entre sí. Por un lado, el calor se hizo dueño de su cuerpo… Draco tenía la capacidad de excitarla y otorgarle placer asegurado; con él podía olvidarse de todo el padecimiento que le provocaba su separación de Alex. Pero por otro… por otro lado su corazón se negaba a entregarse a otra persona que no fuera él, su terco y amado auror, que quizás en ese mismo momento la estaba odiando con todas sus fuerzas, aunque eso no lograra que lo dejara de querer como había aprendido a hacerlo.

Sintió como una de las manos de su antiguo amante se deslizaba por su contorno, y una sensación de pánico la empezó a inundar. Cerró los ojos y su subconsciente invocó a Alexander, mirándola con cariño y deseo, justo antes de hacerla suya, tan sólo hace unas cuantas horas atrás…

Escuchó un bufido y el contacto se interrumpió de sopetón. Abrió los ojos extrañada y vio como Draco le daba la espalda, visiblemente molesto.

- Me dañas, Pansy - soltó con ironía - ¿Pensando en otro? Eso sí que es patético. Ya no quiero verte, ándate de mi habitación, vete con tu sensiblería barata a otra parte.

Ella retrocedió herida de verdad. Pensaba en gritarle un par de insultos, golpearlo por burlarse de sus sentimientos y sacar a relucir un tema tan delicado como el que era Alex. Sin embargo, nada hizo. Pudo notar que, a pesar de sus filudas palabras, Draco estaba igual o incluso peor que ella. Sufriendo en silencio. La diferencia radicaba en que él jamás lo admitiría, y su forma natural de extirpar el dolor era la agresión injustificada.

Salió de ese ambiente tóxico con el corazón apretujado, sintiéndose impotente y poca cosa… pues nada podía hacer para salvar su relación con Alex, y nada podía hacer por ayudar a Draco.

Entonces, _**¿De qué servia su puta existencia? **_deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver el tiempo atrás. Dónde los sentimientos no existían, y la vida era más sencilla.

Dónde no existía Alexander Bleu.

_**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que se vio acorralada contra la cama, atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo desnudo de Zabini, y aún no podía quitarse el calor que le generaba acordarse de la escena. Se había pillado pensando más de una vez qué hubiera ocurrido de haber seguido ahí, si él no se hubiera separado abruptamente dejándola atónita, furiosa y a la vez, deseosa de más.**_

De pronto, la piel achocolatada del mortífago le parecía sumamente atractiva y sus ojos intrigantes. Sus dedos picaban por recorrer cada músculo de su trabajado cuerpo, y sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Inconscientemente comenzó a remojarse los labios, tratando de invocar su dulce sabor.

- ¿Algún recuerdo agradable, Weasley? - susurró burlonamente la voz de él, apresándola por la espalda con seguridad.

- ¿Qué no te enseñaron? - respondió ella, tratando de mantenerse impasible - La gente educada toca la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación ajena.

- Pues yo no soy educado.

- Y tampoco gente, acabo de recordar.

La volteó por los hombros con violencia, y la estampó contra la pared más cercana, colocando su rostro tan próximo al de ella que sus alientos se mezclaron y confundieron entre sí.

- Si quieres jugar conmigo, la que sale perdiendo eres tú - siseó escudriñándola intensamente, como si quisiera desnudarla con los ojos.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería jugar con cerdos? - replicó ella, tratando de hundirse en aquella pared sin éxito. Si él trataba de seducirla en ese instante, era muy probable que no pudiera resistirse y sucumbiera a sus encantos.

- Tu cuerpo te delata, pequeña pecosa - soltó sonriente, acariciándole desvergonzadamente el muslo - Por mucho que me insultes, cada porción de tu piel pide que la recorra. Por mucho que digas odiarme, te mueres por experimentar lo que es tenerme adentro…

Ginny levantó una mano para abofetearlo, pero ésta no llegó a su destino. El mortífago la atrapó en el aire y la colocó detrás de su cuello, para luego abalanzarse a sus labios y besarlos furiosamente.

En un principio trató de apartarlo con golpes inefectivos, pero pronto cayó en sus redes, devolviéndole cada caricia, cada beso con una pasión triplicada… Blaise la levantó por las caderas y ella enseguida cruzó sus piernas por detrás de su espalda, totalmente arrebatados, entregados y abandonados a sus instintos más primitivos.

Pues ambos conseguirían algo esa noche.

Ginny el recuerdo de una aventura de lujuria desenfrenada; y Blaise… Blaise su despreciable propósito. Tirársela con su consentimiento, sólo para probar que podía hacerlo.

Sólo por ego.

_**

* * *

****1.&**_

Entró luego de golpear varias veces sin éxito, su ausencia durante tantos días seguidos la tenía preocupada. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado al borde de su cama, con las manos enlazadas entre sí y la mirada perdida. Su cabello se encontraba excesivamente desordenado, y quizás hace cuantas horas permanecía en la misma posición, absorto en sus pensamientos…

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó Susan desde el marco de la puerta - ¿Alex? ¿Me escuchas?

Sus ojos azules lentamente la enfocaron, pero no parecía reconocerla. Lucía extremadamente pálido y dolido… _**¿tanto le había afectado la partida de esa impostora? **_Se preguntó ella, sintiendo que el corazón se le empequeñecía de pena.

- No puedo dormir - dijo él con un tono ausente e impersonal - Necesito dormir. No quiero estar despierto. Ayúdame.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pidiendo, reconocía esa súplica en muchos pacientes que se negaban a enfrentar la realidad. Asintió silenciosa y fue a su habitación a buscar algo que ofrecerle, pues ahí guardaba la mayoría de las pociones que se había traído de San Mungo. Tomó una pequeña botellita azul y volvió con Alexander, que seguía en el lugar inmóvil, justo como lo había dejado.

- Acuéstate - le susurró con dulzura - Que te hará efecto de inmediato.

Él hizo caso con movimientos lánguidos, y luego bebió del frasquito que le extendió la medimaga. _"Gracias" _musitó antes de cerrar los ojos, hundiéndose en el más profundo de los sueños. Susan permaneció de pie al lado de la cama, observándolo dormir, recordando cómo lo había conocido, y lo que significó que apareciera en su vida.

Ella era una chica tímida, que dejaba que cualquiera le pasara por encima, cuyas notas eran del promedio y que vivía asustada del resto. Quizás por eso mismo fue que cuando comenzó a charlar con Alex se sintió tan deslumbrada… enamorarse de él había sido tan fácil, tan correcto, tan natural que nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que pudiera estar equivocada.

En un inicio, eran compañeros en pociones, pero terminaron siendo amigos. Él la defendía de los abusos de los venenosos de Slytherin, y la ayudaba con las materias que no entendía. Se acostumbró tanto a estar a su lado que pronto su corazón no se sentía satisfecho con la simple amistad… quería estar con Alexander de por vida.

Justo el día en que se había decidido a declararle sus sentimientos, lo encontró conversando muy de cerca con Katie Bell, y su sexto sentido le indicó de inmediato que algo más había entre ellos dos. Ardió en furia, pero usando su mejor careta de inocentona, se acercó hasta la pareja con la excusa de preguntar sobre una tarea pendiente.

_- ¿Molesto? - había preguntado._

_Alex la miró incomodo y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, mientras Katie le sonreía divertida sin rastros de aflicción. _

_- No, para nada. Ya habíamos terminado - dijo ella, arreglando los botones de su blusa, misteriosamente mal abrochada - ¡Ah! Te quedó mal… déjame ayudarte - agregó, mientras tomaba la corbata de Alexander entre los dedos, reacomodando el nudo de la misma - Listo. Te dejo con esta bella señorita, nos vemos. Yo te busco. _

_Katie giró con gracia, y a paso seguro, se retiró del lugar, dejándolos atrás en un silencio demasiado denso para su gusto. _

_- ¿Estás con ella? - se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua. _

_Aunque no tuviera nada con el pelinegro, se sentía terriblemente traicionada, como si la burbuja de jabón en la cual vivía se hubiera reventado sin remedio. _

_- Sí - confesó él enrojecido - Pero no tengo idea qué tenemos precisamente - agregó frunciendo un poco el ceño._

_- Quizás si le preguntas a los otros puedes hacerte una idea - masculló la Hufflepuff. Sentía una maldad desconocida recorriendo sus venas. Ponzoña. Eso era. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- ¡Que no entiendo que estés con ella! - gritó, sin poder contenerse, dejando rodar un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas - ¡No te quiere! ¡Para ella no eres nadie!_

_- ¿Y qué sabes tú de eso? - gruñó enfadado. Algo le decía que era un tema delicado para él, que también estaba inseguro de eso - No te metas en mi vida, Susan, que no te incumbe._

_- ¡Claro que me incumbe! - replicó, tomándolo por la túnica - Yo… yo… yo te quiero… -agregó en un susurro._

_Alexander abrió los ojos impactado, pero pronto los cerró, como si estuviera procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Su silencio fue casi como estar sometida a un crucio, pero no quiso presionarlo más. Susan estaba caminando por una cuerda en el aire, y cualquier movimiento en falso podía hacerla caer. _

_- Lo siento - murmuró afectado - Eres una chica excelente. Bonita, inteligente y de buen corazón. Pero la quiero a ella, a Katie. Probablemente, si no existiera yo podría corresponderte, pero esas son sólo hipótesis. No quiero herirte. _

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - gimió destrozada - ¡Ella no te merece!_

_- No sabes lo que dices._

_- Claro que lo sé, tú eres el ciego… ¿sabias que lo que "tienes" con Bell lo tiene con otros? _

_Ahí estaba. Lo había soltado. Había dejado libre a su demonio. Sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras. _

_- ¿Disculpa? - esbozó él, con una voz que buscaba ocultar su preocupación. _

_- Tu querida Katie también se revuelca con Boot y Cormac; y lo que es peor, según tengo entendido, también anda con algunos Slytherin_

_- Mientes. Eso es pura mierda. - masculló furioso, apretando tanto las manos que se blanquearon sus nudillos - Nunca creí que fueras así, Bones, no te me vuelvas a acercar. _

_Alexander le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella. Susan cayó de rodillas ahogándose en lágrimas, sintiéndose la peor escoria del universo. Durante la semana que siguió a aquella pelea, él no le dirigía ni la más insignificante mirada, y con mucha suerte podía encontrárselo en los pasillos. _

_No tenía hambre, no podía dormir. Sus compañeras la arrastraban a clases, y ella asistía con sus ojos enrojecidos, despejando su nariz cada cinco minutos. _

_Sin embargo, fue una noche que lo encontró, derrotado, agachado a la sombra de una armadura, escondiendo el rostro en ambas manos. Dudó en acercarse, pero la tentación fue más fuerte… él levantó la mirada y la enfrentó._

_- Tenías razón - musitó casi inaudible- Tenías razón._

_- ¿De qué tenía razón? - preguntó extrañada._

_- Tus palabras me quedaron dando vueltas. No podía soportarlo. Así que le pregunté y… no me negó nada… absolutamente nada…_

_El muchacho volvió a dejar caer la cabeza, esta vez, entre sus rodillas. Era una mezcla de indefensión y vergüenza en lo que estaba sumido. Jamás pensó que alguien como él, tan fuerte en algunos aspectos, pudiera derrumbarse de esa forma, como un castillo de papel. _

_- Alex… cuanto lo siento - susurró agachándose a su altura, para acariciar sus cabellos con dulzura._

_- No. No lo haces - refutó._

_**¿Qué pasaría si supiera que nuevamente fui yo quien desenmascaró a su princesa? **_pensó Susan, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. No. No podía enterarse nunca. No se lo perdonaría otra vez.

La medimaga comenzó a preguntarse como sería una noche con él, después de todo, luego de ese funesto día de la revelación, sólo compartieron un par de besos antes de que Katie se lo quitara de las manos otra vez, con tanta facilidad que de sólo recordarlo lograba sacar lo peor de ella.

Sin pensar en lo sicópata que resultaban sus acciones, comenzó a quitarse prenda por prenda, hasta quedar completamente desnuda, de pies a cabeza. Sabía que Alex no despertaría, pues la poción era muy poderosa y él se había tomado hasta la última gota, así que se introdujo entre sus sábanas y se acomodó encima de su torso, enredando una pierna por sobre él, y colocando la oreja justo a la altura de su corazón, mientras le dibujaba círculos con la yema de los dedos, en el pecho, por debajo del pijama.

- Te quiero - susurró al viento, antes de comenzar a besar su mandíbula - Tanto… que haría cualquier cosa por ti - agregó, antes de atrapar sus inmóviles labios, y comenzar a besarlos, imaginando en su cabeza que todo era real.

Y sin rastro de conciencia, no se dio por satisfecha con eso...

_**

* * *

- Muchacho, no estás bien.**_

Draco se volteó para enfrentarlo, más no tenía ganas de pelear. Estaba desorientado, perdido e incapaz de procesar más de dos palabras. El dolor lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente, y con el transcurso de los días, era aún peor. En su vida como mortífago había sido el causante de la muerte de muchas personas. Como un ladrón, se había robado cientos de vidas, pero jamás creyó que alguna vez tendría que atentar contra su propia sangre, y que de hacerlo, lo destruiría por completo.

- Era él o yo, ¿cierto? - preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Así es - suspiró Cupidine - Lo siento, joven Malfoy, entiendo lo desconcertante que debe ser para ti sentir dolor verdadero…

- ¡No tiene la más puta idea de lo que está hablando! - interrumpió colérico el rubio - No sienta lástima por mí, maldito viejo, o sino le juro que lo mato con mis propias manos. No se atreva a asegurar que entiende lo que me sucede, ¡Así que cierre el pico y déjeme solo!

El anciano negó con la cabeza, pero en su semblante no había reprobación, sino empatía al que tenía al frente.

- Puede que sea cierto. Puede que yo no lo entienda, pero es mentira que nadie lo haga… Sé de alguien que está sintiendo lo mismo que usted, que comparte su dolor.

El joven mortífago le lanzó una mirada incrédula y en seguida soltó un sonoro bufido.

- ¿Qué no me cree? - continuó, avanzando hacia él, arrastrando su bastón por el suelo - Pues hágalo, porque yo no miento. No tengo la necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Acaso tú creías que tu alma gemela, la señorita Granger, sólo podía percibir tus traiciones? La unión de almas va más allá de eso. Cada espíritu es un reflejo, y todo lo que le suceda a uno rebota en el otro. Tus penas son las de ella, y las de ella también son tuyas. Lo mismo con las alegrías, aunque dudo que en tiempos como los que corren pueda existir alguna… en fin, si alguien puede entender lo que te pasa, es ella, es Hermione Granger.

No tenía la certeza del porqué, pero de alguna forma ya lo sabía. Sabia que alguien más estaba experimentando su angustia, y que ese alguien se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que su enemiga acérrima, la sangre sucia inmunda de Granger. Una parte de él quería correr a buscarla, pero**_ ¿Para que? ¿Con que objetivo?_**

Una palabra arremetía una y otra vez en su cerebro: muerte.

_**

* * *

**_Despertó de súbito, mirando en todas direcciones, completa e irremediablemente desorientada. El dolor aún persistía en sus entrañas, no sabía cómo ni porqué, pero tenía la certeza de que aquel sentimiento no le pertenecía aunque lo experimentara… era como si estuviera compartiéndolo con él, con su peor pesadilla, con el que se erigía como su mayor enemigo, pero que a la vez, se había convertido en parte de ella, sin que nadie le preguntara su opinión al respecto.

Una voz en su interior comenzó a llamarla, gritaba auxilio desesperadamente, pero no podía identificar de dónde provenía. Sus pies automáticamente emergieron de la cama y bajaron al suelo, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Harry con cautela, tratando de que no notara su separación. Se puso un par de prendas al azar y guardó la varita en un bolsillo, escapando de Grimmauld place como una sombra en la noche… su cerebro no tenía idea hacia dónde estaba caminando, pero su corazón, seguro como nunca, le indicaba que estaba por el lugar correcto.

**2.&**

Luego de varios minutos llegó hasta una calle que terminaba en un pequeño cerro, y justo ahí, en la punta, se encontraba una silueta observándola, justo debajo de una gran luna llena. Irreflexivamente avanzó hasta el encapuchado, a sabiendas de quien se trataba… a sabiendas de que estaba cometiendo una estupidez y que se estaba introduciendo en la boca del lobo. _¿Cómo no reconocer esos ojos fríos y duros como el acero?¿Esa palidez fantasmal que adornaba su afilado rostro? ¿Esa cicatriz?._

- ¿Me llamaste? - preguntó incrédula, apuntándolo con la varita, quedando a escasos metros de él.

- Sí - respondió automáticamente - Pero jamás pensé que vendrías.

Draco Malfoy acortó la distancia en tres amplias pero lentas zancadas. Su rostro lucía demacrado, ausente, y grandes semicírculos lo adornaban. Su cabello rubio, usualmente ordenado, parecía haber pasado por un torbellino y apuntaba en todas direcciones.

De pronto ella notó un cambio radical en su semblante. Ansiedad. Sus movimientos eran ansiosos, y su mirada gris no dejaba de clavarla, como si quisiera fundirse con la propia, como si quisiera leerle la mente… y el corazón.

- No te me acerques - advirtió la aurora, levantando un poco más su varita.

- ¿Qué te hice sentir? - inquirió el mortífago en un murmullo, ignorando su amenaza.

- Asco, eso me provoca tu cercanía - le escupió ceñuda, insegura de sus propias palabras. Su mano temblaba involuntariamente, y no podía recordar ningún maleficio decente para alejarlo - Así que no sigas acercándote, que me dan náuseas.

- No. - cortó él impaciente - Hace unos minutos, ¿qué te hice sentir? - repitió dando otro paso, enterrándose la varita que ella sostenía en el pecho - ¿Qué fue? Dímelo. Sé que algo sentiste.

Hermione lo miró dudosa. Él comportamiento del que se suponía su verdugo era extraño, errático, muy no hijo de puta Malfoy. Normalmente entre sus palabras se intercalaba un insulto, pero esta vez, no había proferido ninguno. Simplemente quería una respuesta, y lo más curioso, era que la estaba pidiendo de buena manera. _¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido? _pero por sobretodo, _¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que había sentido algo?_

- Dolor. - confesó finalmente la castaña, sin dejar de apuntarlo, aunque no tuviera la más mínima intención de atacarlo - Sentí y siento mucho dolor por tu culpa

Él soltó una breve y melancólica carcajada antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? No me creía capaz de sentirlo otra vez… tú sabes, esa clase de dolor. El físico me es tolerable, insignificante, pero ¿este?… no lo sé, es extraño, era una emoción de la cual creía carecer, al menos hasta ahora. Pero veo que incluso el ser más inhumano del planeta puede experimentarlo. Y en esa categoría cabemos tanto tú como yo, Granger.

Draco alzó una mano y la posó en su mejilla, acortando la distancias entre ambos a pesar de que ya era imposible distinguirlos el uno del otro. La otra mano la dejó caer en su espalda con naturalidad, y de a poco comenzó a inclinar su rostro, hasta apoyar su frente con la de ella.

- ¡No me toques, maldito mortífago!, te lo he dicho, no me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima - chilló nerviosa pero incapaz de soltarse.

Él no le hizo caso, y siguió acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, con tanta suavidad que su piel se erizó involuntariamente. Su varita hace varios segundos que yacía en el piso, y sus músculos eran incapaces de funcionar para generar algo de movimiento. Estaba petrificada.

- No puedo llorar, aunque quiera - esbozó Draco, sin pizca de vergüenza en su voz - ¿Podrías llorar en mi lugar? ¿Tú, que también percibes mi dolor? ¿Qué lo sientes tan bien como yo?

Sus neuronas se miraban entre sí confundidas. _¿Con quién mierda estaba tratando? ¿Qué le ocurría a ese asesino despiadado? _algo no tenía sentido. _¿o acaso se trataba de una pesadilla?_

- Estoy desarmado - le susurró al oído, rozándole la piel con su frío aliento - Mátame.

Los ojos de la aurora se abrieron de par en par, impactados por su inesperada petición.

- Hazlo. No tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta - insistió el mortífago, cerrando los ojos como si esperara el golpe de gracia - Mátame ahora que quiero morir. Mátame ya, pues mañana quizás no tendrás tanta suerte, vuelva a la normalidad, y sea yo quien te elimine. Vamos, apresúrate, dí las palabras mágicas, que te las sabes de memoria. Mátame.

Hermione boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, confundida, aturdida y extrañamente, conmovida. Ante su silencio, él buscó sus labios con lentitud, apretándola más hacia él, profundizando en su boca, tratando de atrapar su lengua. Ella cerró los ojos y sin quererlo, comenzó a corresponderle, en el mismo ritmo, pausado y embriagador, cargado de tantas emociones contradictorias que era una experiencia sublime. De todos los encuentros que habían sostenido, este era, sin duda, el más extraño de todos.

No supo cómo, pero unas lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos como cataratas, inundando todo su rostro, y mojando de paso el de él. Ella no quería llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo como una magdalena… mientras era besada, lo estaba haciendo.

Lo que Malfoy le había pedido.

Estaba llorando por él.

.

_**&.&.&**_

**_._**

**_&.&_**

**_._**

**_&_**

_**Continuará.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Banda sonora:** En esta ocasión, está auspiciada en el siguiente orden (son las canciones que escuché al momento de escribir)

**1.& **el tema **Eden** del grupo **Hooverphonic.**

**2.& Edge of the world **del grupo **Faith no More. **

**3.& **el tema **Stars** de **Tatu.**

**4.& **el tema **Rain **de **Ryuichi sakamoto.**

_

* * *

_**18.- Reencuentros.**

**.**

_Caminaba a tientas en la oscuridad, sólo se escuchaban golpes secos y gritos desgarradores a su alrededor... sostenía la varita fuertemente en su mano derecha, pero no se atrevía a conjurar un lumus para poder ver; algo le decía que debía permanecer escondida, sin que nadie notara su presencia. Que era una situación de vida o muerte.  
_

_Al fondo, a unos diez metros de su posición, se vislumbraba una pequeña abertura con luz... una puerta semi abierta desde la cual, emergían diversos sonidos escalofriantes._

_- ¡Alex! ¡No! - escuchó a una voz de pronto exclamar, y sin detenerse a pensarlo, corrió hacia ahí._

_El corazón le palpitaba con fiereza, y en su mente sólo rogaba que no le hubiera sucedido algo. Abrió la puerta de un empujón, y tuvo que reprimir una arcada... el piso de toda la habitación estaba cubierto de sangre, y las paredes tenían manchas rojas en todas direcciones. Trató de avanzar para buscarlo, pero tropezó con uno de los cuerpos que estaba tirado en el lugar, cayendo al suelo bruscamente, ensuciando todo su cuerpo de sangre ajena. Se levantó con una mueca de horror en el rostro, y siguió mirando en todas direcciones, deseando de todo corazón no ver su cara entre los muertos. _

_Aurores y mortifagos... las victimas de esa masacre no distinguían un bando, estirpe o sexo.  
_

_Sus ojos azules revolotearon como mariposas dentro de un frasco, escudriñando cada rostro con ansiedad, y mientras más exploraba, se sentía cada vez más miserable. Buscó por varios minutos... cuerpos mutilados, rostros desfigurados... había tanta muerte y putrefacción en su entorno que no pudo evitarlo. Vomitó. Vomitó hasta las entrañas, agarrándose el estómago desesperada, debiendo secar sus labios con la manga de su túnica oscura._

_Fue en ese momento que pudo reconocerlo... el tiempo se detuvo, el mundo dejó de girar y su alma se hizo trizas.  
_

_- ¡Draco! - chilló, abalanzándose al cuerpo que estaba unos metros más allá, de rodillas, atravesado de lado a lado por una larga espada - ¡No! ¡No, por favor!_

_Tocó su cara con urgencia, y trató de encontrarle algún signo vital... sin éxito. Draco Malfoy estaba inerte ante sus ojos. Sin vida. Un envase vacío, __compuesto__ simplemente por carne y hueso. No era Draco, él ya se había marchado de ahí... Pansy lanzó un grito de impotencia sin aceptarlo, y siguió llamándolo por su nombre, una y otra vez, creyendo que tarde o temprano respondería. Él no debía morir. Se suponía que no podía morir. Pero lo hizo. Dejándola sola en un oscuro y tenebroso__ mundo__.  
_

_Un gemido familiar la sacó de su locura, sumergiéndola en sus más profundos temores. Su corazón le indicaba que era él.  
_

_- Alex...- musitó, girando la cabeza con tanta rapidez que su cuello llegó a sonar – Alex, Alex, Alex...- repetía desesperada, mientras se levantaba para buscarlo entre los cuerpos._

_No tardó en encontrarlo. Estaba rodeado de un charco de sangre, y unos centímetros más allá, estaba la cabeza de Susan Bones... sólo la cabeza **¿Qué diablos había sucedido? ¿Por qué ella no estaba cuando todo pasó?.** Caminando como una borracha avanzó hasta su amado, arrodillándose a su lado, tomando su cuerpo para ponerlo encima de su regazo. Sus cabellos estaban ensangrentados, y su pecho tenía una gran abertura, de la cual emanaba demasiada sangre. _

_- No, no, no, no, no – balbuceaba en un mar de lágrimas - ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien que me ayude, por favor! - gritaba a todo pulmón, aún a sabiendas que nadie acudiría... que todos estaban muertos._

_Alexander abrió un poco los ojos, sólo lo suficiente para mirarla una última vez; y con una sonrisa cansada, volvió a cerrarlos, para no volver a despertar jamás... Pansy lo sacudió con violencia, **"¡Despierta!"**, le ordenaba, **"¡Despierta!"**, le suplicaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde... él había muerto en sus brazos, y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo...  
_

- ¡No! - gritó sobresaltada, incorporándose de su cama violentamente.

Su respiración estaba a mil por hora, y todo su cuerpo sudaba como si estuviera adentro de un sauna. Había sido un sueño... una puta pesadilla tan real que había logrado destrozarla por completo. Recogió las rodillas y se abrazó a sí misma desolada, ahogando el llanto que luchaba por salir a flote. Las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza como disco rayado. Draco muerto. Alex muerto. Ella viva.

- No se altere, que la realidad puede ser aún peor.

La voz había emergido de la nada, y la paralizó de terror. Al frente suyo, justo al finalizar su cama, había un anciano sonriendo, pero como no tenía ojos, su apariencia era verdaderamente macabra.

- ¿Quién diablos es usted y que hace en mi habitación?- espetó, tapándose instintivamente con la sábana, buscando a tientas la varita en su velador.

- Niña, ten mucho cuidado, o tus peores temores se volverán realidad - dijo el anciano cambiando su expresión, taladrándole con los ojos - Lo que soñaste no es más que una pincelada de lo que puede ser el futuro. Uno de los tantos finales que baraja el señor de los hilos… el destino. Decisiones erradas llevan a consecuencias funestas, pero tú lo tienes más que asumido, ¿no? - ella lo miraba impresionada, incapaz de decir algo – Piénsalo. En ti también está el futuro. Todos tienen un papel que jugar.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Cupidine se desvaneció en el aire. Dejándola sola, asustada y con mucho que pensar.

_**

* * *

**_

**1.&**

Un torrente de emociones la estaba inundando; un torrente completo de sentimientos tan disímiles como el asco y el deseo… el odio y el amor.

Ya no podía decir que estaba siendo besada, porque correspondía aquel beso en cuerpo y alma. Las lágrimas de Malfoy no dejaban de salir por sus ojos, mientras que los de él estaban intactos. _¿Cómo podía llorar a través de ella? _era una de las tantas incógnitas que golpeaban su cerebro, junto a eso que estaba sintiendo y que no podía expresar con palabras.

Percibía cada molécula de su cuerpo conectada a él, como perfectas piezas de engranaje que calzaban sin ninguna dificultad. Sin estar teniendo sexo eran uno. Tan cercanos que sus almas se mezclaban hasta confundirse entre sí, formando una nueva e impoluta. Ajena a todo el dolor que sus dueños cargaban a sus espaldas. Ajena a todo el universo de complicaciones que los rodeaba. Ajeno, incluso, a ellos mismos.

Malfoy se separó lentamente de ella, y la miró con sus orbes de acero, completamente sorprendido.

- Imposible - murmuró retrocediendo sobre sus pasos.

Hermione se llevó las manos a los ojos, limpiando los rastros de sal de sus mejillas. No se atrevía a mirarlo... un ataque súbito de timidez la había abordado, sin embargo, decidió hacerlo de todas maneras, y lo que enfrentó jamás se lo habría imaginado. Los ojos de Malfoy parecían ventanas a su alma, y ella podía ver a través de ellos con una facilidad impresionante.

Podía ver a un ser atormentado, lleno de cicatrices intangibles, lleno de sufrimiento y decepción. Podía sentirlo confundido, aterrado, pero por sobretodo, desconcertado. _¿Por qué tenía que experimentar todo eso? ¿por qué tenía la capacidad de sentir lo que él sentía? _Ella ya era un lío por dentro, y si a eso se le agregaba el lío que eran los sentimientos de un asesino, la combinación podía aniquilar su escasa tranquilidad mental.

Entonces, percibió como las emociones de Malfoy mutaban a una velocidad increíble, y se volcaban a una muy en particular: Deseo.

Hermione entró en pánico al saber que en cualquier segundo podía reclamarla, y tenía la conciencia de que si lo hacía, no podría negarse, así que levantó con agilidad el arma que se le había caído al suelo para defenderse.

- Aléjate - advirtió, apuntándolo con la varita - No me vuelvas a tocar.

El mortífago se quedó en su lugar, mirándola en silencio, impasible. Pero a ella no la engañaba... podía experimentar como su lujuria iba en aumento, y no podía permitirse caer otra vez en lo mismo. No quería darle en el gusto. Ni a él, ni a las fuerzas extrañas que le obligaban a corresponderle.

Sin darle la espalda comenzó a retroceder, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr como si el mismísimo Voldemort la persiguiese... sin notar que su pesadilla no tenía la más remota intención de hacerlo.

_**

* * *

Era una mañana nublada, y ya toda la mansión estaba de pie.**_

En el salón principal, sólo reservado para los mortífagos de mayor nivel, estaban tres de ellos, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. En el borde del marco de la ventana estaba apoyado Theodore Nott, mirando ausente el paisaje, recordando a cierta rubia de ojos soñadores que lejos, en un lugar que desconocía, lo estaba esperando. A su derecha, sentada en un sofá y de pierna cruzada, estaba Pansy Parkinson, simulando leer un manual de magia oscura cuando su mente la atormentaba con la imagen de su amado muerto, desangrado en sus propios brazos... al frente de ella, sentado en otro sofá de cuero, se encontraba el brazo derecho del Señor Oscuro, Draco Malfoy, con los ojos cerrados, meditando sobre los últimos y extraños sucesos acontecidos.

La tranquilidad rodeaba aquel lugar como nunca, pero pronto aquella se rompió, cuando una cuarta persona ingresó.

- Me la tiré - informó el moreno, dejándose caer en un sillón- Me la tiré tres veces en una misma noche.

- ¿Y quieres que te felicitemos? - gruñó Pansy ceñuda, a penas observándolo por arriba de su lectura - No nos interesan tus conquistas, Zabini. No todos somos cerdos como tú.

- Todos son cerdos como yo, querida, el problema es que no lo aceptan. No son libres de aceptarlo como yo lo hago. - respondió él, encendiendo un puro que traía en el bolsillo de su bata - Pero no voy a contarles más detalles, si eso es lo que los asusta. A decir verdad, no hay nada que contar. Fue aburridísimo. Esa chica era pura estampa… ningún brillo en la cama. Más fome que bailar con la hermana.

Pansy cerró el libro y se lo lanzó con furia, pegándole justo en la frente. Theodore no pudo evitar soltar una risotada con el hecho y aplaudió a su colega, quien se levantó e hizo una pomposa reverencia.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! - vociferó el afectado acariciándose la frente - Maldita arpía, cada día estás más loca.

- Y tú más imbécil - intervino Draco, saliéndo de su mutismo - Entonces, ahora que te quitaste la duda de encima, es hora de cumplir con lo acordado... mañana mismo, por la noche, llevaremos a la pequeña comadreja donde mis "amigos". ¿Está claro? no quiero más retrasos.

Los otros tres mortífagos lo miraron en silencio, y en silencio asintieron a sus palabras. Ninguno sabía las verdaderas intenciones del rubio, pero tampoco se las preguntarían. Tarde o temprano él las daría a conocer... y algo les decía que quizás sería más temprano que tarde.

_**

* * *

Alexander poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, e instintivamente colocó uno de sus brazos para generarse sombra. El sol le estaba dando justo en plena cara, cegándolo con sus fuertes rayos matutinos. Su cerebro aún estaba aturdido, pero al menos, su cuerpo ya había descansado lo suficiente después de una semana de insoportable insomnio. Fue entonces que sintió como unos dedos blancos y alargados tocaron su rostro con ternura, y pegó un brinco sobresaltado. A duras penas pudo enfocar de quien se trataba.**_

- ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó desconcertado mientras se sentaba en su cama. - ¿Sucedió algo? ¿El bebé está bien?

- Todo bien. Eras tú el que me tenía preocupada – respondió acompañada de un suspiro de alivio - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El muchacho frunció el ceño disgustado. Lo que menos quería era volver a pensar en ella, en la supuesta Astoria, porque era eso precisamente lo último que recordaba en los últimos días desde su partida.

- ¿Alex? - insistió la rubia, acariciando sus cabellos con fraternal dulzura – Respóndeme por favor, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de dormirte?

- Estaba deprimido – contestó en un murmullo – Y Susan vino a visitarme. Le pedí algo para dormir y me lo dio. No recuerdo nada más... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

La mirada de Luna se ensombreció, mas no respondió. Continuó acariciandole la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño, mientras estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

_**.**_

_**Hace d**__**ías que no sale de su habitación, y ni siquiera come... no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, **__pensó decidida, no lo dejaría hundirse en la miseria, no otra vez. Ella había notado desde lejos la incipiente relación de su amigo con la impostora, pero jamás se imaginó que habían llegado a algo en ese escaso tiempo como para que Alexander volviera a ser un inferi, tal como lo era con Katie en su época. Eran las cinco de la mañana, y de tanto pensar, no había podido pegar un ojo, así que se levantó en pijama y se dirigió a su habitación. Si todo era como se imaginaba, probablemente Alex estaría aún despierto. _

_Tocó suavemente la puerta, y cuando entró, no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación ahogada. Él no estaba solo. A su cuerpo estaba enrollada una mujer, que inmediatamente reconoció; se trataba de Susan, quien con su irrumpción, despertó de inmediato._

_La pelirroja abri__ó los ojos desmesuradamente, y salió de un brinco de la cama. Estaba desnuda de pies a cabeza. Luna se tapó los ojos mientras ella con torpeza comenzaba a vestirse de vuelta, y sin dirigirle una palabra, salía del lugar a trompicones. El corazón de la rubia se había acelerado de la impresión, y por un instante, creyó que había metido la pata, que había interrumpido a la pareja luego de una noche algo agitada. Pero pronto su intuición le indicó lo contrario. A pesar de todo el ruido, Alex aún no abría los ojos._

_Temerosa, se acerc__ó hasta el cuerpo del muchacho y lo removió, pero seguía sin reaccionar. "Vamos, despierta" le susurraba asustada, pero no había el menor movimiento de su parte. Tratando de no perder la paciencia, Luna acercó su rostro al de él, y comenzó a oler su aliento. Poción fabrica sueños, eso había ingerido._

_Su mente comenz__ó a trabajar a toda máquina, y casí se siente mareada de tantas preguntas e hipótesis que generaba. ¿Qué hacía Susan ahí, y más encima, desnuda? ¿Por qué había tomado esa poción tan fuerte?¿Sabía Alexander que estaba acompañado? _

_Un malestar se intaló en su estómago. _

_No. Bones no podía ser tan retorcida. _

_O al menos, eso quer__ía creer. _

.

- Desde hoy, me quedaré en tu habitación – dijo Luna de pronto, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Y eso porqué? - preguntó extrañado.

- Porque no quiero que estés solo – respondió, retirándole unos cabellos de la frente para depositarle un beso – Además, nunca se sabe cuando pueda necesitar de tu ayuda. Esto del embarazo es peor que lidiar con una pareja de _nargles _en cada oreja.

Alexander esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y ella se dió por pagada con el gesto. Hace tiempo que no lo veía sonreir. Lo abrazó emulando a un oso y enterró su cabeza en el pecho, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la apretaba de vuelta. Hubieran pasado más tiempo en esa posición de no ser por una lechuza negra, que comenzó a picotear con desesperación la ventana del muchacho. Él se levantó y abrió para dejarla pasar, y de inmediato el ave le estiró la patita para que desenrrollara el pergamino que traía atado.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? - preguntó para sí el pelinegro, mientras leía la nota.

- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó ella mirando el papel por detrás de su hombro en puntillas - ¿Quién te lo mandó?

- Tu querido Theo - respondió Alex ceñudo - Pero no son buenas noticias precisamente. Toma y léela, yo necesito ir a buscar a Potter.

El muchacho le entregó el papel, y luego de acariciarle el vientre y darle un beso en la sien, salió de la habitación a toda velocidad. Luna parpadeó confundida, mientras abria el pequeño pergamino con algo de susto.

"_**Mañana será el sacrificio. Medianoche, las dunas de Sandstorm.**_

_**Pregúntale al cicatrizado.**_

_**T.N.**_

_**Ps: Cuídala. Dile que estoy haciendo lo posible por volver a su lado. Acaríciale el vientre por mí". **_

Luna sonrió y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Aún recordaba la felicidad que sintió cuando Alexander le había contado su conversación con él, y que de a poco, estaba recordándola. Estaba segura de que si Theo decía que estaba haciendo lo imposible por volver, era cierto. Sin embargo, algo opacaba la esperanza implícita en la nota _**¿A que se refería con "el sacrificio"?**_

No. No podía quedarse con la duda. Siguió a Alexander lo más rápido que pudo, y se escondió detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Sabía que en su estado, Alex no le contaría nada para no preocuparla, y ella no podía seguir en esa situación de incertidumbre constante, no podía protegerla de la verdad. Agudizó el oído lo más que le fue posible, y la primera voz que se alzó, fue la de Harry.

- Demonios... - lo escuchó mascullar.

- ¿Sabes a qué se refiere? - indagó Alex confundido.

- Demonios, demonios demonios – siguió mascullando el niño que vivió, mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos por el lugar como un león enjaulado – Maldito hijo de puta, si se atreve, se las verá conmigo, lo haré trizas...

- No puede ser, tenemos que hacer algo... - murmuraba para sí Hermione, mientras se afirmaba la cabeza con la mano derecha como si le pesara– Tenemos que armar un grupo para ir a rescatarla, hablar con Mcgonagall... maldición, si tan sólo lo hubiera matado cuando se me presentó la oportunidad– agregó en un susurro.

- ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que mierda está sucediendo?! - explotó Alexander, su paciencia prácticamente se había evaporado - ¿Quien es el hijo de puta? ¿A quien deberían haber matado? ¿A quien van a sacrificar?

Los dos aludidos levantaron la cabeza automáticamente para mirarlo, y sin proponérselo, a coro respondieron.

- A Ginny. Van a sacrificar a Ginny.

_**

* * *

- Cuéntame Draco, ¿Cómo son estos vampiros? - preguntó Pansy algo alterada. No le gustaban para nada los chupasangre, eran criaturas que le provocaban fuertes escalofríos.**_

- Sí. Sería bueno saber algo de ellos, por si se nos sale de control la situación- secundó Theodore.

Draco bufó aburrido y los miró con tedio. Increiblemente, Zabini era el único que no lo estaba bombardeando con preguntas insulzas, pero de seguro era porque iba con carga encima... como la pobre Weasley no había cooperado con el "paseo de equipo", tuvieron que dejarla inconsciente para movilizarla, y justo el moreno había sido sorteado para cargarla todo el camino.

- Es una cofradía de tres. Camille, Erebos y Azrael - explicó el mortifago, mientras avanzaba por las dunas con algo de dificultad - Si me preguntan a mí, podría decir que son los vampiros más extraños que jamás he conocido, y también, muy peligrosos. No los hagan enfadar.

- Pero… ¿Qué tienen de especial? Es decir, chupan sangre, ¡Gran cosa! - bromeó Zabini, y el rubio rodó los ojos... había emitido un juicio apresurado respecto de su silencio.

- No. No es tan así. Digamos que no tienen debilidad por la sangre, para ellos, es un simple alimento, no una obsesión. No son esclavos de ella, a diferencia de otros vampiros que puedas conocer. Por otro lado, los tres eran magos de excelente estirpe, y como podrás imaginar, con su inmortalidad, sus poderes mágicos se han perfeccionado a niveles inimaginables. Camille es la más peligrosa de los tres, no se engañen con su angelical y juvenil apariencia, pues nació en 1540, y su vida humana terminó en 1557. A ella le gusta jugar con los temores de las personas, colocarlos en situaciones límite… no la enojen, o lo pasarán muy mal.

- ¿Y el resto? - preguntó Pansy tragando grueso.

- A primera vista, Erebos les parecerá más macabro - contestó, deteniendo su marcha para recuperar el aliento un instante y seguir avanzando - Digamos que su apariencia intimida por si sola. Jamás habla, a menos que tenga algo realmente importante que decir. Sólo te mira… te escudriña con la mirada como si te estuviera atravesando con ella, como si pudiera conocerte por completo con esa acción y descubrir tus peores secretos. Pero no se preocupen. Camille y Erebos no son asesinos por placer, sólo por necesidad. En cambio, Azrael… él es otro cuento. Lo verán con sus propios ojos.

- Entonces repítanme… ¿por qué venimos aquí? - reclamó Blaise ceñudo, aún cargando a la muchacha inconsciente en su hombro, cambiando de animo radicalmente.

- Por esa cosa que llevas encima. Esa mugrosa es la llave para ponerlos de nuestro lado - soltó el rubio con una sonrisa maligna – Verás, su cofradía es la única que no ha cerrado el trato con el Señor Tenebroso, ni lo harán, sin embargo, son los más poderosos y respetados en su clase. Viven a parte, nadie se mete con ellos ni ellos se meten con nadie, pero es posible pedir su protección, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Si todo sale según lo planeado, Weasley será nuestra moneda de cambio por ello. Así, si todo sale mal en la guerra final, ningún vampiro de los que trabajan para el Lord se atraverá a tocarnos a ninguno de nosotros cuatro, pues de hacerlo, se meten con los _Lautremont_.

- Me conmueves, Draco, ¿velando por nuestra seguridad?

- Cierra el pico – ordenó ceñudo – Que aún puedo arrepentirme de incluirte en el trato.

- Eso ni lo pienses - replicó el moreno - Aún me debes un gran favor, estimado colega. Eventualmente te lo cobraré... ni pienses que me daré por pagado con el sexo a lo Weasley, mira que resultó ser bastante poco novedoso.

Las cuatro sombras se detuvieron de pronto al enfrentarse con una mansión enorme, situada en pleno desierto, en medio de la nada. Apuraron el paso hasta llegar a sus puertas, las cuales, se abrieron de inmediato sin necesidad de tocar. Titubearon unos segundos antes de ingresar, y cuando lo hicieron, un gran portazo se escuchó a sus espaldas. Pansy comenzó a sudar frío y Blaise lanzó al piso, sin ninguna consideración, el inconsciente cuerpo de Ginny.

- ¡Oh! Mi querido Draco, tan puntual como siempre - se escuchó una dulce voz entre las sombras - Debo admitir que me contuve de ir a buscarte por mis propios medios. Te olía a kilómetros y me entró una melancolía atroz. Supongo que sigues siendo tan sabroso como siempre, ¿no? Cuando quieras recordamos viejos tiempos. A mi amado Eberos no le molestará, siempre y cuando no juegue con la comida.

Desde la oscuridad emergieron dos sombras, que petrificaron con su aspecto al grupo de encapuchados. Era un hombre y una mujer; aunque para ser francos, era un hombre y un adolescente... Ella no tenía más de diecisiete años, y su belleza era impresionante. Sus cabellos eran rubios y ondulados, afirmados hacia atrás por un cintillo rojo que en su lado izquierdo estaba adornado por una rosa. Vestía un traje ceñido hacia arriba y aglobado a los pies, y sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes blancos hasta el codo. Sonreía. Su sonrisa era amplia y enseñaba su blanca dentadura. Parecía niña y a la vez mujer. Parecía humana.

A su lado, como si estuviera clavado al piso, se encontraba un hombre alargado y de hombros anchos, completamente de negro. Parecía medir casi dos metros y su acompañante solo le llegaba hasta más abajo del pecho, lo que le daba un aire más imponente aún. Su pelo café oscuro estaba cortado a lo militar, y sus facciones, afiladas y duras, le daban una apariencia ruda. Llevaba una barba corta. Algo muy inusual para un vampiro.

Y ambos tenían ojos tan negros como la noche.

- ¿Ella es? - preguntó Camille, apuntando el cuerpo de la pelirroja desparramado en el piso – Hmm... sangre pura y antigua, joven y preciosa... me has traido alguien digno de nuestro trato. Nunca me decepcionas.

A una velocidad imposible de detectar por el ojo humano, la chica se apareció justo al frente del rubio, y lo miró desde abajo con curiosidad. Con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el rostro del mortífago, delineando con lentitud su cicatriz, relamiéndose los labios.

- Eso no lo tenías la última vez que te vi – soltó parpadeando con extrañeza – Pero debo admitir que te hace ver más atractivo.

- Muchas cosas cambian en dos años, Camille, muchas... por cierto ¿dónde está Azrael? - indagó Draco, cambiando el tema radicalmente.

- El muy desconsiderado se fue a cazar. Digamos que le apeteció algo que sintió en el aire, justo unos minutos antes que llegaran. No es habitual oler tanta sangre en pleno desierto.

- Pero eso no es posible. Sólo hemos venido nosotros.- repuso él extrañado.

- No, no, no, mi pequeño saltamontes - contestó Camille - Unos kilómetros más atrás de ustedes venía otro grupo, al parecer estaban siguiéndolos. Y como en ese grupo había sangre impura, su favorita, Azrael no pudo soportar la tentación y fue tras la presa. Pero no se preocupen, volverá tan pronto como sacie su sed.

Draco se paralizó en su sitio, _**¿Impura? **_repitió en su interior, y su sangre comenzó a bombear más rápido, porque sabía a la perfección qué era lo que había olido Azrael en el aire… _**A Granger. **_

_**

* * *

Les seguían la pista de cerca, estaban seguros de que en cualquier minuto podrían alcanzarlos. Hermione avanzaba nerviosa por la arena, palpando a cada instante la jeringa que llevaba en su bolsillo izquierdo...**_

Apenas se planificó el rescate, y luego de sostener una batalla verbal con Harry, pudo lograr que la incluyeran en la misión, pero sus motivos no se reducían a rescatar a su antigua amiga. No. Ella quería respuestas, y sabía que la única persona que podía otorgárselas en todo el mundo era el bastardo de Malfoy. Así que fue preparada con una poción para arrancárselas a la fuerza, ya que los golpes estaban lejos de obligarlo a algo. Por el contrario, parecían fortalecerlo.

Un intenso aroma se filtró por sus fosas nasales, deteniéndola de sopetón.

- ¿Alguien huele eso? - preguntó maravillada, mientras aspiraba más profundo para llenar sus pulmones de eso.

El grupo de seis aurores la miraban confundidos, y fue Harry quien tomó la palabra por ellos.

- Hermione, no es tiempo para que te desconcentres en tonterías – regañó sin dejar de caminar.. aún estaba molesto con ella por su insistencia en luchar – Y no. No huelo nada.

**2.& **

Hermione los vió alejarse, más no podía seguirlos. Estaba pegada en la arena, tratando de intoxicarse con esa dulce fragancia, que parecía calmar su atormentada alma.

"_**Ven"**_

Escuchó en su cabeza, y sin pensarlo dos veces, obedeció. Supo de inmediato que no se trataba de Malfoy, aquella sensación que le crispaba cada vello del cuerpo no se comparaba con la angustia que el rubio la hacía sentir. Por el contrario, esa voz aterciopelada era sensual, carismática, profunda e irrisistible.

Sus pasos se dirigieron inconscientemente por las dunas, atraía por una fuerza invisible que la jalaba quien sabe dónde, hasta llegar a un pequeño oasis en pleno desierto. Ahí pudo verlo de inmediato... _¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? _Se preguntaba la muchacha en su cabeza, observándolo de arriba a abajo. Se trataba de un hombre alto y espigado, de largos cabellos blancos atados en una cola por una cinta de seda negra. Tan negra como sus ojos, tan negra como el petróleo. Sus facciones eran delicadas, y su piel, blanca como la nieve, parecía de porcelana.

El hombre la llamó con la mano derecha, y ella no hizo más que obedecer, otra vez. Parecía flotar en su dirección, y él, ensanchaba cada vez más su sonrisa al verla acercarse sumisamente.

- Te he estado esperando – dijo él, ladeando el rostro suavemente a la derecha – Se me ha hecho una eternidad tu demora.

- Lo siento – se le escapó a Hermione de los labios, y se sorprendió por ello... _¿Por qué se estaba disculpando con alguien que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba de ahí?._

- Ya no importa... lo vital es que ahora estás aquí, conmigo – susurró abrazándola con lentitud, acariciando sus cabellos quedamente, formando sus bucles con los dedos - ¿Nunca te has percatado lo deliciosa que eres? Hueles fenomenal, demasiado exquisita para tu propio bien... ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?

- Hermione.

- ¡Oh! Que bello nombre – exclamó, mientras olisqueaba su cuello, provocándole cosquillas con su nariz – Un nombre con historia y significado. Al igual que yo, mademoiselle. Soy Azrael, y tengo la certeza que mi nombre jamás se te olvidará.

A Hermione le temblaban las piernas, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría en los brazos de ese desconocido, que claramente la tenía bajo un encantamiento similar a la hipnosis. Su cerebro estaba conciente del peligro, pero su cuerpo parecía un títere, que respondería tal y como ese hombre le ordenara. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temió de verdad por su vida.

- No tengas miedo – agregó él adivinando sus pensamientos, tomándo su cara con ambas manos para obligarla a mirarlo – No te haré daño... o al menos, no mucho. No pienso asesinarte, sólo beber un poco de tí, ¿me dejas, mon cherie? ¿me otorgas tu permiso?

La cabeza de ella se ladeó a un lado automáticamente, dándole fácil acceso a su cuello desnudo. Hermione quería gritar, golpearlo, hechizarlo, pero su fuerza de voluntad no podía contra aquel sujeto que la tenía completamente bajo su poder. Cerró los ojos desesperada, apretándo los dientes, esperando lo peor. Sintió como Azrael le deslizaba su lengua por el cuello, saboreando su piel antes de darle la primera, y quizás, última mordida.

Sentía sus manos recorrerla descaradamente... como si no fuera suficiente el estar a punto de beberla, como si quisiera algo más... de sólo pensarlo, la invadían las ganas de llorar.

Escuchó como sus colmillos emergían de su boca, y se petrificó por completo. Estaba perdida. Ya nada podía hacer para salvarse. Ni nadie sabía de su peligro. Emitió un gemido de terror ante la inminencia del ataque, y a penas los dientes del vampiro trataron de insertarse, otros brazos la rodearon por su espalda, y desaparecieron con ella.

- ¡Qué demo...! - exclamó él joven de cabellos blancos, al ver que en sus brazos ya no estaba la deliciosa víctima que estaba por devorar.

_**

* * *

**_

Todo ocurrió en cosa de segundos. El grupo de aurores invadió esa tétrica mansión instalada en pleno desierto, encontrándose sólo con tres mortífagos y dos sujetos desconocidos... más un cuerpo familiar botado en el piso.

- ¡Ginny! - exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia ella sin medir las consecuencias ni los peligros.

Los hechizos comenzaron a cruzarse, mientras el par de desconocidos miraban el enfrentamiento aparentemente divertidos. Pronto se unió otro más, que no tardó en incorporarse a la batalla, apareciéndose justo al frente del cuerpo de Ginny para evitar que el auror se lo llevara.

- Esto es mio - dijo el joven de cabellos blancos - Ahora, retírate.

Y sin mayores introducciones, de un golpe certero lo mandó a volar, con una fuerza inhumana propia de un animal. Sus ojos oscuros estaban teñidos de un brillo rojizo asesino, y al parecer, su humor distaba mucho de ser bueno.

Por su parte, Pansy notó como Camille comenzaba a saborearse los labios mirando directamente a un objetivo dentro del grupo. Alexander. Sin cuestionárselo dos veces, corrió hacia él y lo tomó por la túnica, desapareciéndose del lugar ante los ojos de un furioso Zabini, que no dejaba de lanzar maleficios a diestra y siniestra.

Harry se arrastraba por el piso, adolorido, tratándo de atrapar el cuerpo de Ginny para sacárlo de ahí. Sin embargo, un zapato se enterró en la mano que estiraba hacia ella, haciéndole sonar todos y cada uno de los huesos.

- Te dije que eso es mio, ¿acaso estás sordo? - espetó el vampiro, sacándo a relucir sus blancos colmillos.

Con rapidez, los desconocidos se hicieron del cuerpo de Ginny, y en dos movimientos desaparecieron, dejándo el lugar sin explicaciones. Fue en ese instante que Blaise se escabulló como pudo, y Theodore simplemente tiró la varita al suelo, en señal de rendición.

Sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La misión había fracasado, se habían llevado a Ginny, y Zabini se había escapado. De Malfoy y Parkinson no había rastros...

- ¿Y Bleu?- inquirió de pronto Theodore, aún con las manos en el aire, inseguro de que el resto supiera de que lado estaban sus lealtades - ¿Acaso no vino Granger?

Harry sintió como la sangre se le iba de la cara, tornándose extremadamente pálido, casi como un fantasma. Como pudo se levantó del piso, y miró en todas direcciones, con el pecho apretado... en ninguna parte estaba ella. Hermione se había extraviado, y lo peor de todo, no tenía la más mínima idea hace cuanto había sido...

- ¡Hermione! - vociferó con el alma en un hilo, saliendo de la mansión para volver a las dunas - ¡Hermione!

_**

* * *

**_Sus ojos estaban inyectados de furia, mientras que con sus manos apretujaba el delgado cuello de la mortifaga, que amenazaba con partirse en dos en cualquier momento. Pansy estaba quieta como una estatua, observándolo con sus grandes ojos azules, sintiendo como el aire empezaba a escasear en sus pulmones. No tenía voluntad para defenderse. Su rostro comenzó a colorearse, alcanzando tonos violáceos, y cerró los ojos, entregada a morir a manos del que amaba.

A penas se había aparecido a unos kilómetros de la mansión, Alexander se había lanzado a atacarla como un perro furioso, tratándo de estrangularla, sabiéndo de inmediato quién era ella. Y ella, ni intentó detenerlo. Estaba en cierta forma feliz de que, aun en su propio cuerpo, aquel desconocido para Alexander, él había podido reconocerla. No rubia, sino pelinegra, había podido identificarla... eso tenía que significar algo.

**3.& **

Cuando estaba ya al borde de la inconciencia, su cuello fue liberado intempestivamente, y sintió como una gota cayó sobre su rostro, justo en plena nariz. Abrió los ojos confundida y algo aturdida, tratando de enfocar al que tenía encima... y lo vio. Alexander había retirado sus manos a cada extremo de su cabeza, apoyando las palmas abiertas sobre la arena. Sus ojos estaban repletos de agua, por lo que pudo adivinar que había sido una lágrima lo que se le había estrellado contra la cara.

Temblaba, él temblaba de ira.

Ella llevó una mano a su rostro, y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar, tratando de tranquilizarlo, de confortarlo, de espantar los demonios que ella misma había provocado.

- No es justo...- musitó él, con todos los músculos contraídos – No puedo matarte... no puedo... haz ganado, tus planes han dado resultado. No puedo asesinarte hoy, y probablemente tampoco pueda hacerlo mañana... todo se ha ido a la mierda, ya nada tiene sentido... no es justo... no puedo matarte, no puedo vengarla... no puedo vengar a Katie.... no puedo eliminarte... no puedo.

- Lo siento – dijo ella, antes de cruzar sus manos por detrás de su cuello para acercarlo – Lo siento tanto, por favor, perdóname. No sabía, en esa época ni siquiera te conocía. Por favor, dame una oportunidad. Dame la posibilidad de cambiar. Por tí lo dejo todo, reniego la marca que adorna mi brazo, aunque eso signifique mi perdición. No voy a negarlo, en un principio quise herirte, dañarte, destrozarte, pero después de conocerte... después de conocerte, todo cambió.

Levantó su cabeza unos centímetros de la arena para alcanzar sus labios, y comenzó a rozarlos con los propios, en una tierna caricia que pretendía demostrar todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Alex permaneció inmóvil ante el contacto, pero cerró los ojos, dejando escapar otra lágrima. Pansy se desvió de su boca para beber de ella, y luego retornó a sus labios, extasiada de tener la oportunidad de volver a besarlo.

Y de un momento a otro, el muchacho reaccionó. Comenzó a responderle violentamente, mordiéndola, profundizando el roce de una manera agresiva, impregnada de dolor y furia... como si encontrara en esos actos la única manera de desquitarse la impotencia que sentía al no poder asesinarla. Como si sólo lo hiciera para herirla.

Pansy lo sabía, podía notarlo, pero no le importó. A pesar de que el aire le estaba siendo insuficiente para vivir, y que sentía los labios arder de dolor, estaba segura de que si iba a morir por ello, moriría feliz. Moriria en sus brazos.

- Te amo – gimió entre caricias.

Alex se detuvo bruscamente y la miró de una forma intensa... de un intenso resentimiento.

- No – cortó ceñudo – Tú eres incapaz de amar a alguien. No posees un corazón. Estás podrida.

Se levantó. Y cómo si nada hubiera pasado, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a dónde se encontraba la pelinegra acostada.

- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó hecha trizas, levantándose a duras penas con el cuerpo lleno de arena – ¡No te vayas! ¡Escúchame por favor!

Él detuvo su andar y giró para poder enfrentarla. Su mirada, nuevamente, lo dijo todo.

- Que no pueda asesinarte no significa que no pueda odiarte e ignorarte – masculló, repleto de rencor - Y te odio, te odio más que al mismísimo Voldemort. Y te ignoraré, haré como que jamás te hubieras atravezado en mi destino, como si jamás hubieras nacido... pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de mi imperfecto y cobarde ser, desearé que alguien se encargue de tí y termine el trabajo que yo no pude, liberando al mundo de la escoria que eres.

Pansy retrocedió un par de pasos. Sus palabras le habían pegado directo en la boca del estómago dejándola sin respiración.

- No. No hablas en serio. No puedes estar hablando en serio.- soltó negando con la cabeza, aguantando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

- Cree lo que te acomode – contestó con indiferencia – Desde hoy, Pansy Parkinson, eres historia.

_**

* * *

Sintió como sus pies volvían a tocar la arena, sin embargo, pronto se vio empujada al suelo, con una agresividad que la sorprendió. Con dificultad abrió los ojos, y alzó la mirada para ver quien la había rescatado y después lanzado como basura.**_

- Malfoy... - murmuró impresionada.

Él, sin ninguna delicadeza, la tomó de un brazo y la volvió a parar. Sus ojos centelleaban de furia, y su mandíbula estaba tensa, rígida. Una vena se hinchó en su sien, haciéndole parecer más peligroso de lo que solía aparentar, y ella se paralizó de pánico... había salido de un embrollo para terminar en otro. Definitivamente Merlín no quería que esa noche saliera viva.

- ¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?! - le vociferó enajenado, comenzando a zamarrearla por los hombros, enterrandole los dedos en la carne - ¿O sencillamente te pareció divertido ser bocadillo de vampiro? ¿Tienes complejo de comida, idiota? Maldita sangre sucia, ¡responde!, ¿qué mierda estabas pensando?

- Suéltame… me estás lastimando - dijo Hermione a duras penas, tenía la voz ahogada de la impresión, y aún estaba atontada por el efecto de la hipnosis.

- Pero una mordidita no te lastimaba en lo absoluto, ¿no? - masculló, sin dejar de apretar sus hombros con firmeza - Vamos, Granger, confiésate, querías que te tomara ahí mismo como la zorra que eres, experimentar de primera fuente lo que es acostarse con un vampiro… no te lo voy a negar, es una experiencia bastante interesante, sobretodo cuando se alimentan de ti en pleno orgasmo. Pero yo, a diferencia de tuya, poseo sangre pura, Camille jamás trataría de matarme, me respeta… por otro lado, Azrael, luego de utilizarte para un momento de esparcimiento, sencillamente te hubiera drenado hasta la muerte, y tirado tu patético cuerpo en algún sitio eriazo. ¿Eso es lo que querías? ¿Tienes pensamientos suicidas, tarada?

Su debilidad pronto se convirtió en fortaleza... _**¿Quién demonios es Camille? **_Se preguntó furiosa. Los insultos podía pasarlos de largo, ignorárlos con facilidad, después de todo, no había otra forma de comunicación entre ellos. Sin embargo, su alma hervía con la mención de otra, otorgándole nuevas fuerzas para enfrentarlo y volver a ser la misma Hermione Granger de siempre.

**4.&**

- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! - vociferó, tratándo de escabullirse de su agarre - ¡Si quiero me ofrezco a un vampiro! ¡Si se me da la regalada gana me ofrezco a diez! ¡No es tu maldito problema! ¡No te importa en lo absoluto!

- ¡Claro que sí! - gruñó guturalmente el rubio, pero pronto, todo su enojo se desvaneció en un santiamén, como si se hubiera percatado de su error - Es mi trabajo aniquilarte, tu vida y el termino de ella me pertenece a mì, y no a esa sucia alimaña - agregó, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Entonces, ¿Qué haces ahí parado, maldito? - escupió rabiosa, pegándole una patada en la canilla que lo hizo retroceder - ¡Atácame de una buena vez! ¡Deja todo este teatro y terminemos con esto! ¡Me cansé de estar en esta dinàmica de "yo te mato, tú me matas"! ¡Es hora de ver quién realmente sobrevive!

Malfoy la miraba con odio, con los puños apretados y el ceño profundamente fruncido. Hermione casi podía ver como su aura se tornaba aún más oscura.

- ¡Yo decido cuando se terminan las cosas! - proclamó rojo de furia - ¡¿Escuchaste impura?! ¡Y todavía no pienso dejarte ir! ¡No aún!

Él se lanzó a atraparla por la cintura con posesión, y sin decir otra palabra, se hundió en sus labios de una manera ansiosa. Hermione se quedó petrificada por unos instantes, percibiendo como su pulso se aceleraba sin control... a través de ese beso podía ver la preocupación que el mortífago había sentido al verla en brazos de un asesino que no era él, el miedo que tenía de perderla... _¿Qué significaba todo eso?_. Malfoy parecía tratar de comérsela por la boca, como si estuviera tratando de aspirar su alma por los labios, robárle el último aliento en un beso, y llevársela con él.

La recorría con urgencia... era como una tormenta imparable de sentimientos que arrastraba todo a su paso. Sus manos se dirigieron a su blusa, y de un tirón la abrió, haciendo volar todos los botones que la cerraban, quitándosela a tirones. La lanzó sobre la arena sin consideración, y antes de acostarse encima, también se quitó la camisa con violencia, para luego atraparla debajo de su cuerpo. La besaba como si no existiera mañana, y Hermione se sentía en otro mundo, a punto de tocar las estrellas con las manos. Extasiada. Excitada. Embobada.

Como si quisiera castigarla, Draco mordió su cuello sin medirse, arrancándole un grito que pronto fue tapado por un beso, que pretendía arrancarle la lengua para llevársela de recuerdo.

Entre gemidos y jadeos, Hermione logró recordar su plan inicial. Tanteó sus pantalones, buscando la jeringa, y extrayéndola se la enterró en un rápido y certero movimiento en el brazo izquierdo, vaciando todo su contenido con habilidad.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Que haz hecho ahora! - bramó lleno de odio, rodando hacia un lado, liberándola.

- Ahora sí hablaremos en serio, Malfoy - soltó a la vez que se levantaba y colocaba nuevamente la blusa por sobre los hombros, aunque ya no podía abrocharla – Hay preguntas que rondan mi cabeza una y otra vez, y necesito que me las respondas. Pero creo que eres incapaz de decir alguna verdad en tu miserable existencia, y de hacerlo, soy incapaz de creerte...

- ¿Y eso te da derecho a inyectarme _veritaserum_ a la puta vena? - interrumpió rabioso, sacándose la jeringa de un solo movimiento.

- Sí – respondió, esbozando una sonrisa burlona - Veo que aún sigues siendo bueno en pociones...

Draco trató de incorporarse para atacarla, pero fue inútil. Sus rodillas cayeron sobre la arena, su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba casi inmóvil. Con suerte podía hablar.

- Se me olvidaba advertirte que también traía poción duerme músculos, así que dudo que puedas moverte.

- Eres una p...

- Quiero que me digas como murió Ron – cortó seria y directa - Quiero saber cómo lo mataste con lujo de detalles. Cómo fue, con qué fue, y quienes estaban mirándote hacerlo. Quiero saberlo todo. Lo que sucedió antes, durante y después.

- No te conocía ese lado escabroso, sangre sucia - siseó molesto - ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Para volver a odiarte con seguridad como antes, y asesinarte una vez que termines de hablar. Así que responde… ¿Cómo murió Ron?

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

**_._**

**_&.&_**

**_._**

**_&_**

_**Continuará.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Banda sonora. **Cuando aparezca **1.& **deben poner play a la canción **Darkest Dreaming **del cantante **David Sylvian**, cuando aparezca **2.& **deben poner play a **Lacrymosa **del grupo **Evanescence.**

**

* * *

****19.- Su confesión.**

.

Lo veía alejarse a través de las dunas, sintiendo que si en ese momento no hacía absolutamente nada, era dar por perdido cualquier intento de volver a él, rendirse para siempre como una vil perdedora. _¿Podría acostumbrarse a la idea de vivir en bandos separados, destinados a matarse en cualquier momento? ¿Podía ignorar esos sentimientos que se albergaban en su pecho? ¿Ese deseo, esa necesidad de sentirse querida por él? _quería creerse capaz, pero su corazón era demasiado honesto. No. No podía. Desde pequeña se las había ingeniado para obtener todo lo que había querido, y esa mala costumbre le estaba jugando en contra, hasta el punto de volverla irracional.

Un plan retorcido vino a su mente; era un plan arriesgado, muy arriesgado, pero ya no le quedaban más comodines en el bolsillo. Era todo o nada. A ella no le gustaba perder, pero si perdía, sería para siempre… _¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba? _ahora que había aprendido lo que era sentir, se dio cuenta de lo insulsa que había sido su vida, y si los años que le quedaban por delante serían tristes, sabiéndose ignorada, odiada, detestada sin poder evitarlo, pues ¡que mierda!, que su vida se fuera a la mierda en ese mismo instante, _¿para qué esperar?_

- ¡Bleu! - gritó rabiosa, con una voz tan impregnada de rencor que al auror no le quedó mayor remedio que voltearse - ¡No tienes derecho a marcharte, que no hemos terminado!

Ella avanzó hasta él, bien erguida y con el mentón en alto, destilando toda su actitud Slytherin, arrogante y a la vez seductora. Él la miró ceñudo hasta que llegó a su lado, pero pronto esa expresión desapareció cuando Pansy se la borró de una fuerte bofeteada que le torció el rostro hacia la derecha. Alex trató de mirarla nuevamente, esta vez con sorpresa, sin embargo otra bofeteada se lo impidió, una tan fuerte que su mejilla comenzó a arder una brutalidad, quedando cada dedo marcado en ella.

- ¡Qué mierda te pasa! - exclamó, atrapando la mano de la mortifaga en el aire, justo cuando ella pretendía darle una tercera.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! - le gritó Pansy con ojos chispeantes - ¡Un maldito cobarde! Quieres verme muerta, ¿no?, quieres que desaparezca del mundo como la escoria que soy, ¿no?, pues entonces ¡hazlo tú y no le dejes el trabajo sucio a otro! ¡porque será inútil! no pienso morir a manos de nadie que no seas tú, idiota de segunda clase.

Alexander en un principio pareció impactado con dicha declaración, pero luego su semblante cambió a uno suspicaz, lanzándole una mirada despectiva con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Estás loca - escupió sin más.

- Quizás, pero no me importa. Al menos no soy una cobarde que vive en el pasado como un pequeño traumado, esperando que todos me tengan compasión- contestó venenosa, liberando su mano para empuñarla al lado de su cuerpo - Si no tienes las agallas suficientes para terminar con lo que empezaste hace unos minutos, me refiero a ti y a tu patético intento de asfixiarme, ¡yo te obligaré a hacerlo! _¡Depulso!_

Hasta ese entonces, Alexander no había reparado que la mortífaga tenía su varita en la mano y la había empuñado en su contra, haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta chocar con una gran roca que emergía de la arena. Su espalda crujió con el choque, y le costó un buen esfuerzo recuperar el aire que se le había escapado de sus pulmones. _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? _no tenía la menor idea. Algo le decía que sólo estaban comenzando, pero… _¿realmente quería pelear con ella? ¿realmente quería enfrentarla, herirla?_

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Atácame! Venga a tu querida Katie, honra su sucia memoria asesinándome - bramó enloquecida, moviendo la varita en todas direcciones - Porque si no lo haces, te daré más motivos para que me odies. Porque si no lo haces, me encargaré personalmente de eliminar a la zorra de Bones, a tu hipócrita amiguita. La haré sufrir hasta la muerte, ¿me entiendes? derramaré su sangre con una sonrisa en el rostro, y luego te haré llegar sus cenizas para que vengas y me enfrentes de una buena vez.

- Ni te atrevas a tocarle un pelo, Parkinson - amenazó él entre dientes, alzando la varita también - ¿Qué tiene que ver Susan en todo esto?

La pelinegra lanzó una carcajada al aire y luego clavó su mirada azul en el auror. Al parecer, había logrado desconcertarlo, pues aún no se decidía a atacarla, y tampoco a marcharse. Era tiempo de apresurar los hechos, tomar medidas drásticas.

- ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan inteligente para algunas cosas, seas tan reverendamente estúpido para otras? - soltó con sarcasmo, luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Quién crees que me delató? ¿Quién fue la que me persiguió para encontrar algo con que hundirme? - masculló, temblando de ira de solo recordarlo - ¿Y sabes porqué lo hizo? No te engañes. No fue por amor a la justicia ni a tu causa perdida, sino por celos, ¡me tenía celos la muy puta!, me amenazó para que no me acercara a ti, y como no le hice caso, como sabía que entre ambas me elegirías a mí, ella…

- ¡Mientes! - gruñó Alexander - ¡Ya deja de mentir, Parkinson! ¡Eres insólita! ¿Quién eres tú para hablar así de Susan? Sólo una vil impostora, y una asesina también ¿por qué habría de creerte? ¡Es más! Aunque eso fuera verdad, no tiene punto de comparación con lo que tú haz hecho, ¿con qué moral me vienes con ese cotilleo de segunda mano? Realmente estás más loca de lo que pensaba. Eres patética.

Pansy lo observó dolida. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, uno de los tantos que había recibido esa noche y de los tantos que le quedaban por recibir. La mujer respiró profundamente, antes de soltar con una tranquilidad macabra.

- Puede ser. Puede ser que no tenga moral para recriminar los actos de esa zorra, pero te prometo que si alguna vez se me cruza en el camino, no dudaré en matarla. Te lo juro.

El auror rodó los ojos exasperado y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse sin regalarle ninguna palabra más. Pansy supo que había llegado la hora de poner en marcha su último recurso, recopilando todas las fuerzas que necesitaría para su actuación final.

- ¡Alexander! ¡Vuelve en este mismo instante, cobarde! - exclamó, siguiéndolo apresuradamente - _¡Crucio!_

Al escuchar el imperdonable, con una agilidad propia de su avanzado entrenamiento el muchacho esquivó el rayo rojo, rodando hacia la derecha y levantando una gran cantidad de arena con el movimiento.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces atacándome por la espalda, Parkinson? - espetó furibundo.

- Obligándote a dar la cara, Bleu - masculló ella, preparándose para seguir - _¡Crucio!_

Otra vez el auror fue capaz de esquivar el rayo, pero esta vez le había costado un poco más que la anterior, como si la maldición hubiera aumentado su velocidad.

- ¡Detente! ¡Ya basta! - exclamó ceñudo, sosteniendo la varita entre los dedos, sin decidirse a contraatacar.

- ¡No! _¡Crucio! _

Los ojos de Pansy habían adquirido un tono peligrosamente rojizo, y su cabello, completamente despeinado, se movía al vaivén del viento, mientras la arena comenzaba a elevarse también.

- ¡Para! - gritó en una orden.

- ¡No! ¡Atácame, no seas gallina! _¡Bombarda!_

El hechizo hizo explotar la piedra que estaba justo a las espaldas del auror, convirtiéndola en pequeños asteroides que volaron en todas direcciones. Alexander se agachó y escondió la cabeza en ambas manos, sin embargo, uno de los trozos le golpeó la rodilla, hiriéndolo y arrancándole un quejido.

**1.&**

- ¡Parkinson! - exclamó con la respiración agitada, levantándose con una leve cojera - Si no te detienes en este mismo instante, te juro que no respondo.

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que hagas - dijo enarcando una ceja - _¡Avada…!_

- _¡Sectumsempra! _- invocó acelerado, antes de que la encapuchada pudiera terminar la mortífera frase.

Pansy sonrió complacida, y en vez de esquivar el hechizo que el auror le había lanzado, dejó caer su varita, extendiendo los brazos para recibir el impacto de lleno. Alexander vio horrorizado como el hechizo la golpeaba haciéndola caer de espaldas en la arena, mientras su cuerpo se adornaba de múltiples y profundos cortes. La sangre no tardó en brotar de sus heridas, tan escandalosamente que no tardaría en desangrarse y morir en pleno desierto.

- ¡Parkinson, que haz hecho! - exclamó Alex, arrodillándose a su lado para tomarla en su regazo - ¿Porqué mierda no lo esquivaste?

- Porque era la única manera de que me pusieras atención… - esbozó la pelinegra con dificultad, experimentando un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo - Sé que no tengo derecho a que me creas, pero por favor, ten en cuenta esto…

La mujer tragó espeso antes de proseguir. Sentía como su cuerpo se iba enfriando cada vez más, viendo el rostro de su amado tan borroso que a penas distinguía sus facciones. Jamás creyó que un maleficio de él pudiera ser tan mortal, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr con tal de recuperarlo.

- Durante mucho tiempo pensé que cierta parte de mi humanidad se había perdido, pero me bastó con conocerte para saber que estaba muy equivocada… - comenzó, con convulsiones corporales de vez en cuando - Tú me hiciste pasar por toda clase de sentimientos, desde la rabia, hasta el deseo, para culminar en un amor que aún no logro encajar bien dentro de mi pecho. Jamás hubiera creído que era capaz de amarte, o amar a alguien, pero creo que fue inevitable…

- Cállate, no hagas esfuerzo - interrumpió preocupado, mirando como la sangre lograba que la túnica de la mortífaga se le pegara en la piel.

Alex trató de cerrar sus heridas con la varita, pero ningún encantamiento tenía resultado... éstas se volvían a abrir de inmediato, dejando escapar la sangre sin piedad.

- No. Así como estamos, es mi última posibilidad de decírtelo, y no la perderé… - un ataque de tos hizo que dejara de hablar, escupiendo rastros de sangre que poco le importaron a ella, más lo petrificaron a él - Alexander, si te soy sincera, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, de la gente que he asesinado, ni de las atrocidades que he cometido. Sólo me arrepiento de no haberte conocido antes y en otras circunstancias… yo… yo…

Pansy se remojó los labios, tratando de no perder la consciencia en esos minutos tan valiosos, mientras Alex se frustraba al ver como era incapaz de cerrar las heridas que él mismo le había provocado. _¿por qué la había atacado con un hechizo tan potente? ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?. _La tez de la mujer se había tornado más pálida de lo habitual, y sus labios adquirieron un color violeta que le detuvo la respiración.

- ¡Resiste! - ordenó él, tratando de depositar su cuerpo en la arena - Iré a buscar ayuda.

- ¡No! - gimió ella, acurrucándose en sus brazos en búsqueda de calor - Quédate conmigo… ya es tarde… quédate hasta que deje de respirar… sé que no lo merezco, pero no… no te pido nada más… acompáñame a morir... por favor....

- No hables estupideces, tú no vas a morir, no así - respondió Alex perturbado, levantándose a duras penas con el cuerpo de la mujer a cuestas.

- ¿Sabes? Es irónico…- soltó Pansy con la mirada perdida, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho, alzando una mano temblorosa hacia la mejilla del auror que la sostenía en el aire entre ambos brazos - Me infiltré en ese basural sólo con el fin de destruirte… y la que terminó destruida fui yo…

Su mano cayó bruscamente, y su cabeza también dejó de sostenerse por sí misma, ladeándose hacia un lado, sin pizca de conocimiento.

- ¿Parkinson? - esbozó el auror con el corazón en la mano - ¡Parkinson! ¡No! ¡Despierta!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Alexander se desapareció de ahí, llevándose a su enemiga, sabiendo que cada segundo contaba para salvarla… pero, _¿a quien recurriría por ayuda? ¿quien ayudaría a un mortífago?_

_**

* * *

Todo giraba sin control, y no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos luego de parpadear incontables veces, confundida, aturdida. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba discutiendo con Zabini por alguna estupidez, y luego, todo se había vuelto negro.**_

Se incorporó lentamente para quedar sentada, y no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación ahogada al ver como se encontraba vestida… completamente de blanco. Su cuerpo estaba ataviado con un vestido de seda que se le adhería a la piel como una segunda capa, delineando cada curva con exquisita elegancia. Estaba bordado en ambas caderas con delgadas mariposas que recorrían la tela en forma de V hasta llegar a sus pies, y su escote era demasiado osado, dejando demasiada piel a la vista, lo que hizo que a pesar de encontrarse sola, se sonrojara más que su cabello. _¿en qué momento la habían vestido así? ¿quién había osado hacerlo? ¿cómo era posible que no lo recordara? _se preguntó contrariada. Unos metros más allá, aún en la oscuridad y sólo iluminada por la luna, pudo vislumbrar un espejo, así que se bajó de la superficie de piedra en la cual se encontraba, posando sus pies descalzos en aquel frío suelo para admirar su reflejo ceñuda.

- No juzgues apresuradamente, que aún a ese vestido le falta algunos arreglos. Un par de encajes, blondas, cintas, y por supuesto, el ramo - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Una brisa helada caló su cuello, y dio un respingo hacia un lado al notar que una mujer, algo más joven que ella, estaba ahí a escasos centímetros. _¿Cómo no la vio por el reflejo del espejo? ¿cómo no la percibió antes, si estaba tan cerca? ¿quién diablos era? ¿dónde diablos había ido a parar?_

- Soy Camille, fui yo la que cometió la osadía de cambiar tus sucias ropas - se presentó con una breve reverencia, leyéndole los pensamientos - Estás en mi segunda mansión favorita, la ubicación no es relevante. No me percibiste antes porque soy sigilosa, y no me viste por el espejo porque soy un vampiro… ¿he satisfecho todas tus preguntas?

Ginny se petrificó en su lugar, sintiendo como se le hacía dificultoso respirar. Justo al frente de ella estaba un vampiro, sonriéndole descaradamente como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, mirándola divertida como si se regocijara en el desconcierto que experimentaba. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

- Que… ¿qué estoy haciendo acá? - preguntó la pelirroja en un ataque de valentía - ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?

La mujer suspiró profundamente antes de responder, como quien le explica la mecánica de la suma a un preescolar.

- Estás acá porque eres un regalo de parte de los mortífagos. ¿Nunca te lo dijeron? Ofrecieron tu vida a cambio de protección, el trato ya fue cerrado así que poco puedes reclamar al respecto. ¡Ah! y estás vestida así porque te vas a casar con mi querido Azrael… el pobrecito lleva mucho tiempo en la soltería. Su última cónyuge fue asesinada en horribles circunstancias, y la verdad sea dicha, ya me cansé de ser la única mujer en la cofradía.

Ginny sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y al primer parpadeo, éstas rodaron libremente por sus mejillas, dejando un camino marcado por la sal y el sufrimiento. No podía creerlo… _¿la habían intercambiado como un objeto? _ella supo desde el primer instante que su trato por protección a su familia no sería muy largo, que eventualmente ellos la traicionarían como las ratas inmundas que eran, pero jamás imaginó que terminaría en un trueque perverso, como moneda de cambio con criaturas tan despreciables como los chupa sangres.

Se sentía usada, vejada, manoseada… una parte de ella quería creer que en la última semana había logrado una cierta química con el bastardo de Zabini, pero ahora entendía que para él todo se redujo siempre a sexo, mientras que por su lado, no había podido evitar tener una mínima esperanza de que sintiera algo por ella. Que su encuentro había significado algo más que un simple revolcón.

- Por… ¿por qué yo? - hipó restregándose los ojos - ¿por qué?

- Porque cumplías exactamente las características que le había solicitado a Draco como precio. Joven, bella, sangre pura. Puedo oler en ti un gran potencial como miembro de nuestra pequeña familia, deberías sentirte orgullosa de tal honor.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero convertirme en vampiro! - gimió tapando su cara con ambas manos.

La mujer rodó los ojos exasperada. A duras penas se había hecho la paciencia de tratar con ella civilizadamente para que ahora, como una malcriada, se pusiera a hacer escándalo. Si hubiera podido respirar profundo, lo habría hecho, pero como no necesitaba respirar, se rascó la sien para tratar de tranquilizarse.

- A ver... no hay nadie que te espere allá afuera, niña. Nadie fue a rescatarte cuando los mortífagos te entregaron a nuestras manos - mintió Camille, deleitándose con la cara de angustia que puso la pelirroja - Lo lamento. Estás sola, y ahora sólo tienes una decisión por delante. Puedes optar por una vida de eterna juventud y goce, o puedes morir… después de todo, no te queda nada. Ni tu familia te extraña, ¿sabes? Por lo que me contaron los mortífagos, ellos ya te dieron por muerta y siguieron con sus vidas como si nada, incluyendo a tu novio.

Los espasmos de Ginny aumentaron, y su llanto se volvió aún más escandaloso. Harry. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en el traicionero de Harry. ¡Claro que él siguió con su vida! Y nada menos que con la mejor amiga de ambos… mientras ella estaba encerrada en el infierno mismo, con dos opciones igual de desastrosas por delante.

- ¡Oh, niña! Es una decisión sencilla, no hagas tanto drama - exclamó la vampiro, algo fastidiada, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación - Si lo que te preocupa es el compromiso, no te engañes, el matrimonio en nuestra clase no es lo mismo que en los humanos. No existe la monogamia, ni mucho menos la fidelidad. Tantos siglos viviendo con una misma persona puede causar severas jaquecas, y por eso es más que recomendable tener una que otra aventura por ahí. De hecho, adquirirás la capacidad de encantar a los humanos, hacerte irresistibles a ellos, y nadie podrá negarte ni su cuerpo ni su sangre. Nadie. Lo quieres, lo tienes, así de sencillo.

- Entonces, ¿de qué sirve el matrimonio? - espetó confundida - No sólo quieren convertirme, ¡sino casarme contra mi voluntad!

- No. Te he dicho que la decisión es tuya. - recordó.

- ¡Es eso o la muerte! - estalló la muchacha, alzando los brazos para dejarlos caer con violencia.

- Igual tienes una opción.- respondió Camille encogiéndose de hombros - Además, respecto al matrimonio, en nuestra especie se contrae otras cosas, otros lazos inmateriales, querida… te aseguras un compañero por la eternidad, alguien que siempre estará ahí para ti, siempre. Alguien que te entenderá, que te conocerá. Es inexplicable, pero ya lo entenderás, claro, si te animas a vivirlo… ¿te animas?

Ginny se mordió el labio, tratando de parar de llorar, mientras la mujer de cabellos rubios y ondulados, tan blanca como la porcelana, la miraba expectante, sin siquiera parpadear.

- ¿Ser vampiro o morir? - soltó finalmente en un suspiro - Entonces, creo que no es necesario que te dé mi respuesta, puedes deducirla.

Camille esbozó una gran sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

- De todas formas te daré veinticuatro horas más para que lo pienses con la cabeza fría. Ve el amanecer, come todo lo que quieras, y duerme, que después de esas horas no podrás volverlo a hacer por toda la eternidad. Eso sí, quítate el vestido. No quiero que me lo manches... ¡Ah! Y ni pienses en escapar, que si lo haces no nos quedará más opción que asesinarte. Además tu varita se encuentra confiscada y no llegarás muy lejos sin ella, ¿Entendido?

La muchacha exhaló pesadamente como toda respuesta, rogando en su interior que todo se tratase de una pesadilla, o a lo menos, de una broma de muy mal gusto. Lo que sí tenía claro Ginny Weasley en esos instantes era que, de no ser ni lo uno ni lo otro, no tenía contemplado en sus planes morir… sino vengarse de las dos personas que la habían traicionado. Harry por destruir su corazón, y Zabini por utilizarla y desecharla como cualquier cosa. Y si para ello debía convertirse en vampiro… era sólo un precio que debía pagar.

Ya vería como se las arreglaba casada con uno... aunque si hubiera conocido antes a Azrael, se lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

_**

* * *

**__Hechizos iban y ven__ían, mientras el enmascarado maldecía por lo bajo. ¿cómo los estúpidos aurores habían dado con su ubicación? Era todo un misterio, sin embargo, no se iría sin llevarse un par de vidas como precio por su insolencia. Lo pagarían caro, y él se encargaría de ello. _

_Tan ensimismado iba con sus pensamientos de venganza que no notó cuando un rayo lo impactó desde el costado izquierdo, haciéndolo caer como un saco de papas al suelo, logrando que su máscara volara por los aires, dejando su identidad al descubierto. _

_- __¡Pero que sorpresa!, si es el magnífico hurón botador. Nos volvemos a encontrar. _

_Desde las sombras emergió la silueta de Ron Weasley, empuñando su varita amenazante, luciendo una sonrisa victoriosa que logró crisparle los nervios. Draco apretó tanto la mandíbula que por un momento consideró que si no se relajaba, terminaría quebrando su perfecta dentadura, así que revistió su rostro de su clásica máscara de desdén, ocultando el verdadero sentimiento de odio visceral que tenía contra el auror. Increíblemente, Weasley lograba enfurecerlo más que el mismísimo Potter. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, y deseaba asesinarlo con sus propias manos... __Desde Hogwarts, específicamente cuarto año en adelante, tenía ese sueño oculto; romperle cada hueso y dárselo a su cerbero. Le picaban las manos por golpearlo cada vez que andaba de perrito faldero de la sangre sucia, y más de una vez consideró que no sería mala opción ganarse un ticket a Azkaban por eliminarlo. _

_- ¿Te estás volviendo melancólico, comadreja? - ironizó desde el piso, fulminándolo con la mirada - ¿Desde cuando un pobretón se las da de héroe?_

_- ¿Desde cuando un cobarde se las da de villano? - replicó ceñudo, borrando la expresión victoriosa de su pecoso rostro - Levántate, que tienes un cuarto reservado con tu nombre en Azkaban, al lado de tu maldito padre. _

_- Weasley, Weasley, Wealey. No deja de sorprenderme tu idiotez. ¿De verdad piensas que es tan sencillo atraparme? - rió sin intenciones de incorporarse como le había ordenado - Eres idiota. Realmente patético, un don nadie. Te falta Potter para tener la habilidad de reducirme, y la inteligencia de la sangre sucia para comprender en qué lío te has metido... _

_De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Draco desapareció, dejando a su rival completamente desconcertado, mirando en todas direcciones en posición de ataque. Sin embargo, no tardó en reaparecer, pero cuando lo hizo, Ron no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se desencajara de la impresión… El mortífago se había multiplicado por cuatro, y lo rodeaba con esa sonrisa ladeada llena de desprecio que siempre solía regalarle. _

_El auror optó por tratar de atacar a la imagen que tenía enfrente, pero su hechizo sólo logró pasar de largo… _

_Demasiado tarde. El verdadero Draco Malfoy se encontraba a sus espaldas, y de una patada en plena columna lo botó al suelo, patada que fue la primera de muchas que siguió propinándole, esta vez, en la boca del estómago. Una, dos, cinco... ya había perdido la cuenta. _

_- ¿Ves? Te lo dije.- soltó divertido, arreglándose el mechón de cabello que se le había desordenado por la sucesión de golpes - Si que estás jodido. _

_- Basura. Tramposo. Cobarde. - le enrostró Ron escupiendo sangre, haciendo infructuosos esfuerzos por levantarse. _

_- Los dos primeros adjetivos te los acepto. El tercero por ningún motivo... ¡Crucio!_

_El rayo le dio directamente, y el pelirrojo comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, al borde de la inconsciencia del dolor. Era como ser atravesado por mil dagas mientras alguien le estaba estirando las cuatro extremidades en direcciones opuestas. Sentía sus huesos resquebrajarse, y sus ojos ardían en aceite. Por su mente sólo viajaban una y otra vez las imágenes de su familia, y de ella… Hermione. Tenía que volver a ella. Le había hecho una promesa y no tenía presupuestado romperla. _

_- No… morir… Hermione… - balbuceó para sí mismo Ron, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba como un ataque de epilepsia. _

_- ¿Qué dijiste? - inquirió súbitamente furioso el mortífago, dejando de lado la maldición para que le repitiera - ¡Responde, maldita sea! - ordenó, dándole una patada que le dio vuelta la cara. _

_- No… puedo… morir… aquí - balbuceó nuevamente para él, acompañado de un quejido. _

_- No, no fue eso - negó con la varita Draco, sabiendo que en realidad, su enemigo no le estaba respondiendo a él - Mencionaste a la sangre sucia, ¿qué te hace mencionarla mientras te torturo? ¿ah? ¿se encuentra por aquí la impura? _

_Ron respiraba agitadamente, pero al escuchar esas preguntas, comenzó a reír histéricamente, a pesar que de la comisura de sus labios saliera un hilillo de sangre. _

_- De que te ríes, escoria. ¿Enloqueciste tan rápido? Si sólo estamos calentando, comadreja, desearás nunca haber nacido después de que termine contigo. - gruñó el rubio, desconcertado por la actitud del auror. _

_- Me río porque a pesar de los años, no has podido superarlo… ¿cierto? - espetó él, secándose la sangre de la boca con el brazo, mirándolo desde abajo de rodillas. _

_- ¿Superar qué? _

_- Que con todos los galeones del universo, jamás podrás tenerla._

_Draco lo miró confundido. ¿Acaso ya se había deschavetado de verdad? Weasley no podía ser tan débil, ¿o si?_

_- ¿De quién mierda hablas?- no pudo evitar preguntar, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo._

_- No me vengas con estupideces, sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando - contestó Ron, ladeando la cabeza aparentemente divertido - ¿Tú crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas siempre? Al principio creía que se trataba de tu desprecio hacia los hijos de muggles, pero luego, después de salir de Hogwarts, me di cuenta que no era mas que impotencia. Siempre te gustó Hermione, ¿cierto?, nunca pudiste superar que terminara con un sujeto como yo, alguien radicalmente opuesto a todo lo que eres, ¿quién es el patético ahora? _

_Al mortífago le vino un ataque de risa… ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando la comadreja? ¿él y Granger? Jamás se lo había planteado, ni en el más absurdo instante de incoherencia provocada por alcohol, sus pensamientos habían llegado a eso. _

_- ¡Eso si que ha estado divertido, Weasley! - soltó entre carcajadas, tomándose el estómago con una mano - No te conocía esa faceta tan imaginativa… deberías escribir una novela. _

_- Dí lo que quieras. Tú reacción me lo confirma. Pero eso ya poco importa. Cuando esta mierda de guerra termine, porque terminará a nuestro favor, me casaré con ella, mientras tú te pudres en Azkaban o bajo tierra. Me da igual. Y a ella también. _

_Sus palabras habían sido como una patada en los testículos, y a la vez, le molestó profundamente la sensación que le provocó. ¿por qué le había punzado? ¿por qué le había importado? Lo tomó de la solapa de su túnica por ambas manos y lo alzó para tenerlo cara a cara. Ron lo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa de oreja a oreja, mientras que él sentía como sus entrañas se revolvían como si estuvieran nadando en ácido caliente. _

_- Te borraré esa sonrisita a golpes - masculló el mortífago, inyectando veneno en sus palabras - Y luego te entregaré al Señor Oscuro para que se divierta contigo, hasta que ruegues que alguien tenga compasión y ponga fin a tu miserable existencia. _

_Lo dejó caer al suelo como si se tratara de un títere, apuntando nuevamente su varita contra él._

_- ¡Cru…!_

_- ¡Avada Kedavra! - dijo una tercera voz, familiar para ambos._

_El rayo verde le rozó la manga de la túnica y le dio al pelirrojo en plena frente, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, sin hálito de vida en su magullado cuerpo. Malfoy se volteó escandalizado._

_- ¡Zabini! - exclamó con los ojos desorbitados - ¡Que mierda has hecho!_

_- ¿Qué? - respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros - Te estabas demorando mucho con la comadreja, y tú sabes en qué consistía la orden. Si ves a un pilar de Potter, lo destruyes, ¿no? Eso dijo el Señor Tenebroso, y yo sólo cumplo órdenes, no me mires con esa cara. _

_Draco volvió su atención al Ron Weasley sin vida, apretándo la varita entre los dedos, y una parte de él, supo que aquel arrebato le traería funestas consecuencias. _

El sollozo de Granger detuvo su historia. Estaba al frente de él, de rodillas, mirando el piso absorta, anímicamente destrozada... unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con lentitud, en una suave danza de oda a la miseria.

- ¿Por qué todos piensan que lo asesinaste tú? - preguntó ella sin alzar la mirada.

- Porque todos me vieron torturándolo. Lo dedujeron lógicamente. Por supuesto, no los saqué de su error, y el estúpido de Zabini aún me lo cobra como algo que le debo. Él sólo le dio el golpe de gracia, gran cosa - agregó despectivamente.

- Pero tú pretendías matarlo de todas formas, ¿no?

Draco tembló y movía sus labios sin dejar escapar sonido, como si quisiera evitar responder aquella pregunta… pero la poción fue más fuerte, y terminó por escupir la verdad.

- No. Increíblemente, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo, en esos minutos no pretendía matarlo. Sólo hacerlo añicos y entregárselo a Mi Señor.

- Ah…

Ella seguía sin moverse, y parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo. Estaba inmersa en un mar de dudas y sentimientos contradictorios, pero al menos por el minuto, no pretendía matarlo. La necesidad de que ella volviera a poner los pies en la tierra y dejara de pensar en la comadreja lo incitó a molestarla.

- Tic Tac, Granger, Tic Tac - soltó el rubio, recuperando su atención - Tu poción duerme músculos está disminuyendo sus efectos. No querrás estar aquí cuando recupere toda mi movilidad.

Silenciosa, ella secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y luego clavó su mirada fijamente en el mortífago, recuperando poco a poco su entereza, que tan machacada había quedado con el relato.

- Lo sé.- respondió - Pero el _veritaserum_ aún funciona, así que seguiré preguntando… ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste la otra vez? ¿Lo de las almas gemelas?

Draco se mordió la lengua por estúpido. _¿Quién lo mandaba a hablar? _la hubiera dejado absorta en sus pensamientos, y no tendría que lidiar con la serie de preguntas que ya sabía que se avecinaban.

- Sí.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - indagó ceñuda.

- Me lo dijo un Oráculo - bufó.

- ¿De verdad existen? ¿Por eso puedo percibir todo lo que te ocurre?

- Sí... a ambas preguntas.

- ¿Y sucede lo mismo al revés? ¿Sientes que pasa conmigo? - inquirió con ansiedad.

- ¿Qué no te aburres de preguntar, Granger?

- Responde. - ordenó ella, cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho.

Aún llevaba sobre los hombros aquella blusa cuyos botones él mismo se había encargado de desaparecer, dejando a la vista su ropa interior blanca y su suave piel. Sentía una leve presión en los pantalones, más de nada le servía ponerle atención a esa reacción corporal. Aún no podía moverse para satisfacer esa necesidad lujuriosa que estaba empezando a inundarlo, y si ella lo notaba antes de que pudiera defenderse como la gente, no tardaría en reducirlo a golpes.

- Sí, sucede lo mismo al revés. Puedo sentir exactamente lo que te sucede. Pude sentir los celos que te invadieron cuando mencioné a Camille, como ahora puedo sentir tu confusión porque a pesar de lo que te conté, no puedes odiarme hasta el punto de tener la voluntad de asesinarme… ¿o me equivoco?

La expresión de la castaña se oscureció, pero no dijo nada respecto de sus afirmaciones. Optó por la vía fácil.

- ¿Me odias? - preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- Sí, te odio.

- ¿Por qué?

Draco la observó arrugando la nariz. Se negaba rotundamente a responder esa pregunta, pero sentía como su organismo lo impulsaba artificialmente a decirlo. **_¡Maldita sea! _**reclamó en su interior.

- Dímelo, ¿Por qué? - insistió ella - Vamos, no me hagas perder el tiempo - agregó amenazante.

- Porque me complicas la existencia, Granger. Siempre lo hiciste. Tú y tus aires de sabelotodo. Tú y tu estúpido coraje. Tú y tu insistencia en rondar por mi cabeza. Como un parásito te fuiste colando en mi vida, y de un momento a otro, ya no pude sacarte más. Porque sé que en el fondo siempre debiste pertenecerme, a pesar de tu inferioridad, a pesar de tu sangre sucia… pero estabas con la comadreja, eras socialmente prohibida, sin contar que eres la mano derecha de Potter, y eso me hizo odiarte aún más. Es increíble, ¿sabes? Si no fuera por estar drogado con esta puta poción, probablemente jamás lo hubiera reconocido… ni siquiera a mi mismo… pero ya ves. ¿Ahora entiendes porqué te detesto? me obligas a hacer lo que no quiero. Reconocer cosas que no debo. Sentir cosas que no puedo. Te odio.

Ella parpadeaba lentamente mientras lo miraba como si se tratara de la cosa más extraña del universo, y se mordía el labio inferior mientras lo hacía, reflexionando sobre sus palabras, extasiada de una manera retorcida .

- No estás dispuesto a cambiarte de bando.- dijo finalmente Hermione, afirmando más que preguntando.

- Por supuesto que no. Soy lo que ves, un mortífago de pies a cabeza. Me han formado como un asesino, uno de los mejores, y así me voy a morir. Que no haya matado a la comadreja no me hace mejor persona, y que tenga estos involuntarios sentimientos hacia ti no significa que vaya a cambiar.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de que los tengas? ¿Esos sentimientos? - increpó aparentemente molesta.

- No tiene punto, ni tampoco explicación. No me exijas racionalidad en esto, porque ni yo lo entiendo…

- Pero de todas formas me consideras de tu propiedad, ¿no? - escupió ceñuda.

- Claro.

Hermione volvió a colocarse de pie y comenzó a caminar de izquierda a derecha, balbuceando para sí misma toda clase de improperios y maldiciones. Su cabello estaba más aleonado de lo habitual y ni se había percatado de su precaria vestimenta, ni como el rubio la escudriñaba deseoso, sintiendo como sus músculos poco a poco volvían a reaccionar.

Hizo una prueba, cerró la mano en un puño y la volvió a abrir. Tal como pensaba... la pócima había dejado de surtir efecto justo a tiempo.

Con suavidad se levantó de su lugar, y sin que ella se diera cuenta de su acecho, la atrapó por la cintura y de un manotazo le botó la varita, acariciando libidinosamente el final de su espalda.

- ¡Eres increíble! - explotó ella, tratando de zafarse.- Me has herido, golpeado, insultado, dañado en todas las formas posibles e imposibles. Has jugado conmigo y lastimado a los que me rodean, ¿y aún así pretendes que yo lo ignore, acepte tus boludeces del destino y deje que me toquetees como si nada?

- No sería la primera vez que lo haces, Granger - le susurró seductoramente - Tampoco puedes evitarlo. Lo sabes, no está en tus manos.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Draco ya habría pasado a la historia. La aurora lo miraba desafiante, y sus ganas de estrangularlo se reflejaban claramente en sus ojos. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que él no dejaba de tener razón… su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar a sus caricias, y ella no podía dejar que eso pasara a mayores. O sino, su discurso, sus principios, se irían a la mierda.

- Me he cansado de esto.- continuó el rubio, rozándole el cuello a penas con los labios - De resistirme a lo que otros me han impuesto. Sé que eventualmente uno morirá a manos del otro, pero por el momento, quiero aplazar ese final y disfrutar el ahora. La vida es demasiado corta, Granger, especialmente para gente como nosotros. Es mejor aceptarlo y dejarse llevar, ¿no crees?

- ¡Pues no! ¡Jamás lo aceptaré! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Jamás! - vociferó ella crispando los puños - Quizás sea verdad que no pueda repelerte de cuerpo, pero jamás podrás tener algo de mí más que desprecio y asco. Te odio, y eso ni el destino lo puede cambiar. ¿Lo entiende tu cabeza oxigenada? Nunca te aceptaré. Nunca lo haré. Podrás reclamarme una y otra vez, pero mi corazón está muy lejos de pertenecerte. Por primera vez tienes razón ante mis ojos... que no hayas asesinado a Ron no te hace mejor persona, sigues siendo igual de despreciable, un maldito mortífago de la peor calaña.

_- No hable sandeces, viejo – bufó ceñudo aquella vez, cruzándose de brazos ante las palabras de Cupidine, que aseguraba su obsesión por la sangre sucia – Sabía que los oráculos estaban desquiciados, pero usted ha superado mis expectativas._

_- Es verdad, jovencito – rió el anciano enseñando sus escasos dientes – Pero no me malinterpretes. No estoy diciendo que puedas estar con ella, ni mucho menos que puedas hacerla feliz. Eso es imposible lamentablemente, sólo puedes herirla, aunque no lo quieras, es tu única potencialidad. Por otro lado, ella tampoco es ni será una santa, te hará mucho daño, como nadie te lo ha hecho, y no podrás evitarlo. Está escrito._

**2.&**

Draco rió ante sus recuerdos; ante la verdad de las palabras del Oráculo. El maldito viejo no dejaba de tener razón en cada ocasión… _¿Acaso ya sabría como todo terminaría? ¿por qué lo guiaba? ¿y por qué, aparentemente, estaba tan interesado que su relación con Granger se diera tal cual él la auguraba?_

- Me lo esperaba. - soltó encogiéndose de hombros - Pero para tu desgracia, eres mía, Granger. Eres tan mía como la sangre que corre por mis venas. Tan mía que sólo soy yo quien puede herirte, y hacerte llorar… sólo yo quien puede recorrerte, poseerte, besarte, morderte. Sólo yo. Nadie más. ¿Entendido?

- Eso es una gran mentira - murmuró nerviosa, mientras él la apretaba más contra sí, hasta casi cortarle la respiración - Yo no te pertenezco.

- Entonces, pruébalo. Resístete a mí.

Hermione cerró los ojos con firmeza, sintiendo como sus pies abandonaban en suelo y volvían a posarse en otra superficie. Mármol. Volvió a abrirlos escandalizada, notando que el mortífago se había aparecido con ella en otro lugar, uno totalmente desconocido, cerrado y ajeno. Había pasado de un territorio neutro a uno peligroso... demasiado para su propio gusto.

- ¡¿A dónde me trajiste?!- chilló alarmada.

- A mi habitación - respondió sin tapujos - Quiero tenerte en mi cama, porque esta noche no pienso dejarte escapar hasta que esté satisfecho de ti…

Él tomó sus labios con seguridad, tratando de abrirse paso para ingresar a cada recoveco de su boca, mientras ella hacía todo lo posible para mantenerla cerrada, moviéndose entre los brazos de su enemigo cada vez con menos voluntad. Sin embargo, Draco no se dejaría vencer… de un brutal mordisco pudo doblegarla, aprovechando su gemido para abordarla y succionarle todo el aire de los pulmones a través de un pasional beso.

- No…- murmuró Hermione, sintiendo como aquellos hilos invisibles la llamaban a corresponderle, como el calor se hacía presente en su vientre, y como las hormonas le saltaban más que agua hervida.

- Deténme si tanto asco te doy, evita lo inevitable. Lucha, Granger, lucha - le apostó cuando se separó de su boca, con un brillo lujurioso en los ojos que logró petrificarla de terror.

La despojó de aquella inservible blusa y la empujó sin delicadeza sobre la cama, encaramándose de inmediato y atrapándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Para el mortífago dominarla era la gloria, una experiencia sublime, capaz de excitarlo y enloquecerlo hasta puntos insospechados… Era terminar por unos instantes con esa ansiedad que lo vivía carcomiendo. Esa ansiedad de sentir su calor contra el cuerpo, de aprender cada curva con sus manos, de hacerla suya y de nadie más.

Después de tantos años de sexo lúdico y casual, con una, con varias, con humanas o con vampiras, estaba seguro que nunca obtendría tanto placer como el que le brindaba Granger… Granger y su espíritu indomable de leona, que terminaba cediendo como una gatita ante sus brazos.

Cada gemido que lograba arrancarle; cada jadeo de placer que lograba extirparle era música para sus oídos, y nunca se aburriría de escucharlos. Le destrozó las ropas para poder admirarla a voluntad… la besó hasta que sus propios labios quedaran hinchados de tanto hacerlo… la lamió hasta reconocer como sabía cada porción de su piel… la mordió tratando de quedarse con un trozo de su cuerpo… la manoseó hasta que no fue suficiente para sus impulsos… y se hundió en ella lo más profundo que pudo, sintiendo que temblaba debajo suyo sin control.

Le murmuró palabras obscenas mientras la embestía, y ella respondía con más quejidos como recompensa, entregada sin restricciones a cada atención que él quisiera darle. Hermione había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, olvidando quién era y con quién se encontraba... al borde de la locura, cerró sus piernas por detrás de la espalda del que la doblegaba, lo que sencillamente terminó por desquiciarlo.

Draco aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas al triple, para luego, de un grito en conjunto, llegar al más intenso orgasmo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera alcanzado jamás, sudando como animales, con la respiración demasiado entrecortada para su propia salud.

El mortífago rodó a un lado y ella, cuando pudo recuperarse de aquel cúmulo de sensaciones, se acurrucó a la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda, sintiéndose impotente, basura, poca cosa, pero por sobre todo, traicionera, por no arrepentirse del placer experimentado, y por desear más en el fondo de su ser… aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Primero muerta.

No tardó en percibir como él se acoplaba a su cuerpo, ciñendo sus brazos fuerte y posesivamente en su cintura, escondiendo sus labios en el hueco de su cuello, regalándole pequeños y juguetones mordiscos.

- No sabía que eras de los que abrazaban... especialmente después de una violación - escupió sin más. Necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien, y la única persona a la que podía encajársela era a él.

- Yo no te he violado - respondió algo tenso - tú te has entregado en absoluta libertad.

- Eso no es verdad. - refutó en un murmullo - Estoy predeterminada a hacerlo, me arrebataron la voluntad. Yo no quería.

- Si es por eso, a mi también me la arrebataron - le susurró Draco, delineándole la curvatura de la cadera con el índice - Como ahora, que me siento predeterminado a reclamarte otra vez como mía. Soy difícil de satisfacer, ¿sabes?, y como podrás adivinar, aún queda mucha noche por delante...

Ella giró el rostro y lo miró escandalizada. Mientras él, como si nada, le giraba el cuerpo para tenerla de espaldas sobre el colchón, y subírsele encima, separando sus piernas con una rodilla para colocarse entre ellas como si ese lugar le perteneciera por derecho propio.

- No pretenderás tenerme secuestrada para tus cochinas intenciones - soltó casi en una súplica.

- No. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría hacer algo como eso? - ironizó sonriéndole de lado, besándole la punta de la nariz - Te tengo acá sólo por esta noche, al amanecer te dejaré libre… Tenerte acá como mi prisionera no tendría gracia alguna. Me gusta cazarte, atraparte, que te resistas y luego sentir la satisfacción de que te has rendido a mí. Es toda una aventura.

- Maldito. Debí haberte asesinado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

- Debiste, pero no pudiste.

- Me las pagarás - prometió entre dientes - Encontraré la forma de herirte.

- Las heridas no me importan, sin embargo, antes de que amanezca, te dejaré algo muy en claro. Tómalo como quieras, como amenaza o como advertencia, me da igual. No quiero verte con Potter otra vez, ¿escuchaste?, no quiero percibir que me has traicionado, porque esta vez no seré misericordioso, y conocerás mi verdadera furia. Te lo juro, Granger, no haz visto ni un tercio de lo que puedo llegar a hacer. Mi potencialidad de crueldad aún no toca techo, ni siquiera ha llegado a la mitad.

- ¿Quién te crees que… ?

Su réplica quedó ahogada en su garganta, aplacado por un beso salvaje que le arrebató la respiración, y por el movimiento que reanudó el mortífago en su interior, extremadamente placentero para su mala suerte.

Sin embargo, poco sabía Draco que le había dado la fórmula perfecta para herirlo. Y poco sabía Hermione que a kilómetros de distancia, alguien gritaba su nombre enloquecido, buscándola en cada granito de arena, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por recuperarla…

Porque es más fácil que el blanco se torne negro...

... más aún cuando hay una mujer de por medio.

**_&.&.&._**

**_._**

**_&.&._**

**_&_**

_**Continuará.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**20.- Dominique.**

.

Se apareció afueras de _Grimmauld Place_, con el pecho apretado y conteniendo la respiración del nerviosismo. Miró en ambas direcciones antes de pronunciar las palabras para ingresar, y cuando lo hizo, corrió en búsqueda de ayuda, sosteniendo el menudo cuerpo de la mortífaga entre sus brazos. Ella estaba muy pálida, sus labios se encontraban resecos y morados. Su cabello estaba pegajoso por la sangre, al igual que su túnica oscura. Tenía que actuar rápido, o sino, no sobreviviría a sus graves heridas.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, y si bien, en un inicio pensó en recurrir a Susan, luego descartó la idea al recordar las palabras de Pansy, que le habían formado una inmensa duda en su interior. Sabía, siempre supo que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y en cierta medida, durante la época escolar él también se sintió atraido por ella... sin embargo, todo eso ya era parte del pasado, un pasado que no volvería, al menos de su parte...

Abrió la puerta de Luna de una patada, pero no la encontró en el lugar. Fue entonces que recordó que ella le había informado que desde entonces dormiria en su habitación, y se devolvió sobre sus pasos, percibiendo como las distancias se volvian eternas para llegar hasta ahí. _**Resiste, **_pensó el auror mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Pansy se le derretia entre sus brazos. _**Resiste, por favor. **_

- ¡Alex! ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó una voz sus espaldas – Seguí el rastro de sangre que dejaste en la escalera, ¿que pasó? ¿te ayudo en...?

Alexander se volteó para enfrentarse con la mismísima Susan, que lo miraba con el ceño arrugado de preocupación. Sin embargo, cuando la mirada de ella bajó hasta el cuerpo que el auror sostenía, su expresión cambió brutalmente, transformándose en una mezcla de sorpresa y cólera.

- ¿... algo? - completó por inercia - ¡¿Parkinson?! ¿Que hace esa mortífaga aquí? No me dirás que... ¡Es ella! ¡La impostora! ¡¿Por qué la trajiste de vuelta?! ¡Es el enemigo!

Chilló, apuntándola acusatoriamente con el indice. Sus mejillas se colorearon tanto como su cabello, y se podía ver como su barbilla tiritaba de impotencia, mientras seguía blasfemando en voz alta sobre la locura que él estaba cometiendo al traerla de vuelta al cuartel.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó enojado el pelinegro - Si quieres ayudarme de verdad, no le dirás a nadie que la traje y me ayudarás a limpiar ese rastro de sangre del que hablabas, ¿entendido?, cuando pase el peligro, tú y yo tendremos una seria conversación. ¿te quedó claro? Hay un par de cosas que debemos aclarar.

Alex se giró para seguir en su búsqueda, sin embargo, la voz dolida de la medimaga llegó nuevamente a sus oídos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la ayudas? ¿La quieres? - gimió desde su posición, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Bones. - contestó fríamente – Nunca lo ha sido.

Sin darle tiempo para replicar, el auror siguó caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, y empujó la puerta con el hombro, lográndo abrirla con la violencia del acto. De inmediato vislumbró la figura de Luna, que se encontraba de espaldas mirando las estrellas por la ventana, y que al escuchar el golpe, se volteó asustada. Al verlo cargando un cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado entre los brazos, Luna dejó caer la taza de chocolate que tenía en las manos, la cual se estrelló contra el piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y liberándo el líquido caliente que contenía en su interior.

- ¡Por Merlín, que pasó! - exclamó tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Él avanzó hasta la cama, y dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo de Pansy sobre el cobertor. Su expresión lucía terriblemente asustada, mientras comenzaba a rasgar la tela que envolvía el cuerpo de la mujer y que estaba muy pegada a su piel.

- ¡Ayúdame, Luna!.¡ Se está desangrando!- gritó desesperado - Traté de parar la hemorragia pero nada me funciona. ¡Por favor!

La medimaga se acercó a la mujer herida, y comenzó a rasgar sus prendas también, hasta que el cuerpo lacerado quedó completamente desnudo ante sus ojos. Los cortes eran múltiples y en todas direcciones, y no era posible distinguir la profundidad de los mismos, ya que la sangre se había esparcido por todo el cuerpo, manchando toda la piel de rojo tinto. Era un cuadro dantesco, una pesadilla hecha realidad, una joven que vio su cuerpo completamente desgarrado y cuya sangre salía sin parar por doquier, tiñiendo de muerte todo lo que tocaba.

- ¿Quién le hizo semejante daño? - preguntó Luna sobrecogida.

- Yo, Luna. Yo se lo hice.- confesó el auror, cayéndo al suelo de rodillas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ambas piernas, totalmente desolado.

Luna posó sus dedos en el cuello de la mortífaga para comprobar su pulso, sin pizca de asco, con una seriedad desconocida en una habitual soñadora como ella. Afortunadamente, estaba viva, aún latia su corazón... sin duda estaba luchando por su vida, y ella se encargaría de ayudarla a vencer.

Sus ojos volaron hasta el auror que había caido al piso, y fugazmente acarició sus cabellos, tratándo de brindarle su apoyo.

- No te atormentes, Alex. Lograremos salvarla.- prometió.

La medimaga extrajo la varita que descansaba en su oreja izquierda e invocó los medicamentos necesarios, que volaron desde la enfermería del cuartel hasta la habitación donde se encontraban. Pociones revitalizadoras, pociones para el dolor, ungüento de mandrágora, alcohol, gasas, vendas y cinta. Todo llegó en perfectas condiciones y sin que nadie más lo notara, para su fortuna, la de Alex y de la propia Pansy.

Como toda una profesional, comenzó a trabajar sobre las heridas, limpiándolas, aplicando el ungüento, realizando hechizos con su varita para aumentar la rapidez de su acción, para luego, sellarlas con gasas y envolverlas con una venda. Debió trabajar toda la noche para abarcar todo el cuerpo, pero tuvo éxito en su cometido... al salir el primer rayo del sol del otro día, pudo lavarse las manos, conforme con su obra. Había cumplido su promesa, la había salvado.

- ¿Estará bien? - preguntó Alex ansioso, una vez que terminó.

- Sí. Necesitará algo de tiempo para recuperarse totalmente, pero estará bien.

Los ojos del auror demostraban un agradecimiento infinito, y sin más, la abrazó con firmeza, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, indefenso como un pequeño, como sólo se mostraba ante ella.

- Gracias Luna.- susurró aliviado – No sé que hubiera hecho sin tí.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer. Siempre eres tú el que me salva, algún día tenía que ser yo, ¿no crees?

Él se separó, y su expresión volvió a ser afligida, mostrándo toda la culpabilidad que sentía por dentro.

- No lo entiendo, ¿porqué me ayudaste sin preguntar nada? - inquirió mirando el piso.

- Porque confío ciegamente en tí. ¿Es ella, no? Pansy Parkinson era Astoria Greengrass, la chica impostora que con su partida te rompió el corazón... otra vez.

Alexander se removió incómodo, pero no la desmintió.

- No te compliques la vida por lo que ya pasó. - dijo, posando una mano en su nuca para acariciar sus cabellos con el cariño de una hermana - Haz lo que te indique tu corazón... la quieres, ¿verdad? Entonces dale una oportunidad. Creéme, los mortífagos pueden redimirse, sobretodo los mortífagos enamorados... esos son peores que una persona normal, se vuelven ciegos y tozudos – bromeó, acariciándose el vientre sin proponérselo - Date una oportunidad para ser feliz, y de romper ese círculo de sufrimiento que llevas dentro desde que Katie irrumpió en tu vida... Parkinson te ama, lo sé. Y creo que tú también lo sabes, porque de lo contrario, nunca habrías tratado de salvarla tan desesperadamente.

La medimaga se acercó a su amigo, y retirando sus cabellos desordenados, le depositó un suave beso en la frente. Con una última mirada cargada de sentimientos, se giró para dejarlo a solas con la aludida, que aún permanecía en un estado de inconsciencia provocada por los fármacos.

- Arriesgate – aconsejó la rubia desde el marco de la puerta, antes de desaparecer.

Y en la soledad de aquel extraño amanecer, Alexander Bleu comenzó a cuestionar sus decisiones

_**

* * *

Abrió los ojos aún aturdida. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba acalambrado, y sentía un dolor en la entrepierna que le quemaba. No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero ocurrió, a pesar de todo lo que vivió por la noche, donde fue sometida a los deseos oscuros de su peor enemigo, y que para el peor de sus tormentos, disfrutó cada segundo.**_

Nunca había experimentado tanto placer, y su garganta se encontraba seca de tantos gritos que le fueron arrancados sin su voluntad. Todo era tan brutal, masoquista, retorcido y prohibido. Una vez que terminaba, Malfoy volvía a la carga casi de inmediato... el muy maldito no se agotaba de tomarla con pasión, y nunca repetía dos veces la misma clase de caricias. Tenía que reconocerlo, miserable y asesino, era todo un experto en el tema del sexo.

La hizo gritar mil veces su apellido, pero se negó rotundamente a gritar su nombre, como durante toda la noche trató de ordenarle el mortífago, que con furia aumentaba la intensidad de sus embestidas para obligarla, mordiéndola justo antes de llegar al climax... Era lo único de lo que se podía sentir orgullosa, pues en lo que respectaba a lo demás... no había podido resistírsele.

Podía notar que estaba sola en la cama, y al parecer, llevaba bastante tiempo estándolo. El lado donde él solía yacer estaba frío, y era muy probable que el hijo de puta hubiera salido a asesinar como de costumbre. Se le apretó el pecho de sólo pensarlo. Por mucho que Malfoy no fuera el verdadero asesino de Ron, no dejaba de tener las manos manchadas de sangre... se había entregado a él, se había entregado a un mortífago, alguien que por principios la detestaba y que pretendía erradicar a todos los de su clase del planeta; los sangre impura.

Una falsa aclaración de garganta llamó su atención, y con dificultad por la luz que entraba por la ventana, pudo ver la silueta de Malfoy sentada en la mesa que estaba posicionada al lado de la cama. Vestía sólo el pantalón, dejando su torso al aire libre, y su cabello estaba revuelto como nunca antes lo había visto, dándole un apariencia natural que al muy idiota le favorecí estaba desayunando mientras leía el profeta, y al frente de él, había otro puesto preparado, esperándo ser ocupado por... _¿ella?_

- Eres muy perezosa, ¿lo sabías? Llevas horas durmiendo, y eso que todo el esfuerzo lo hice yo.- soltó maliciosamente, sin quitar sus ojos de acero del periodico.

Ella bufó enfadada, y enrollando su cuerpo en la sábana para tapar su desnudez, se levantó de la cama con el ceño fruncido, plantándose justo al frente del mortífago con las manos en jarra, dispuesto a insultarlo como ni Voldemort lo había hecho en su prostituta vida.

- El desayuno ya está listo. Toma asiento.- dijo él, ganándole la palabra, cambiando la página de su periódico mientras trataba de ocultar la naciente sonrisa que emanaba de sus labios.

- ¿Pretendes que coma contigo? Estás demente.- masculló Hermione, temblando de ira - Si no me dejas ir en aproximadamente un minuto, verás como te reviento esa sonrisa estúpida a patadas. ¿Puede tu diminuto cerebro procesar lo que te digo?

Malfoy suspiró teatralmente y cerró el periodico, doblándolo en cuatro para dejarlo al lado y poder mirarla a los ojos. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y juntó las manos entre sí, enlazándo sus dedos como si estuviera dándose paciencia para tratar con un subordinado.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva y poco femenina?- increpó - Deja de comportarte como una salvaje y toma desayuno conmigo, mira que te conviene, tengo dos cosas que pueden interesarte.

- Nada de lo que puedas ofrecer me interesa, Malfoy.- contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ah no? - refutó el rubio enarcando una ceja.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo una varita, la cual Hermione reconoció de inmediato como propia. Draco comenzó a jugar con ella, haciéndola girar entre los dedos como un niño travieso, cuando la aurora casi se le echa encima para arrebatársela de las manos a través de la fuerza bruta, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos... El mortífago rápidamente la quitó de su alcance, y la tomó desde el medio con la intención de romperla, ante lo cual, Hermione se quedó petrificada.

- Ni lo intentes, sangre sucia. Mira que ya te quebré una, y puedo hacer lo mismo con esta.- amenazó, volviéndola a guardar de donde la había sacado.

- ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

- Me devolví a buscarla mientras dormías. Si te portas bien, te la entregaré cuando te deje ir.

Los ojos de la aurora recorrieron el lugar buscando algo con qué atacarlo, y se detuvieron justo en el cuchillo que estaba puesto en la mesa para el desayuno. _¿Sería lo suficientemente rápida como para clavársela en el pecho? ¿Lograría su cometido antes de que él pudiera defenderse y hacerla puré de una sola maldición?_

- Ni lo pienses, Granger.- dijo él, adivinando sus pensamientos - Estas en la boca del lobo, en una casa repleta de mortífagos. Con un chasquido de dedos estarán todos aquí... ¿de verdad quieres morir antes de vengarte de Zabini?

_**Cierto, Zabini, **_pensó ella, y con un gruñido impotente, se sentó en el puesto que él le ofrecía con un ademán de cabeza.

- Eso es. Buena chica – felicitó irónicamente - Ahora, come.

Hermione miró con desconfianza el plato de frutas que tenía al frente, sin decidirse a tomarlo. Malfoy rodó los ojos y se levantó de su asiento, para avanzar hasta ella y rodearla por la espalda. Se agachó, tomó con sus blancos dedos la manzana que ahí reposaba, y le dio un sensual mordisco, cuyo sonido le erizó todos los pelos a su acompañante.

- No está envenenado, Granger - le susurró muy cerca del oído - Come de una buena vez. - agregó en tono autoritario, antes de incorporarse para volver a su asiento otra vez.

El hambre que sentía la mujer fue más fuerte, y comenzó a comer lo que había disponible, sin tocar, por ningún motivo, la manzana que el mortífago había ensuciado.

- ¿Y qué era la segunda cosa que podía interesarme? - preguntó una vez que terminó con todo lo que estaba en su plato.

- ¡Cierto!

Malfoy extrajo del otro bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño frasquito, cuyo contenido era de un color amarillo mostaza. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y lo arrastró hasta al frente de ella, esperando la ya predecible reacción de su enemiga.

- ¿Una poción? ¿Y para que necesito una? ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para beber algo que pasó por tus cochinas manos? - soltó ceñuda.

- No es cualquier poción, sangre sucia. Es una poción anticonceptiva de emergencia... después de todas las veces que nos revolcamos anoche, no querrás engendrar un mestizo, ¿cierto?. Yo prefiero suicidarme antes, ¿y tú?

Como toda respuesta, Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada y tomó de inmediato el frasco que él le ofrecía, bebiéndoselo todo de un trago, con una mueca de asco dibujada en el rostro.

- Excelente. Ahora vistete.

- ¿Desde cuándo crees que puedes ordenarme cosas? - replicó, echándo chispas por los ojos.

- Desde que tengo tu varita en mi poder. Desde que me puedo arrepentir de dejarte libre y tenerte otra noche conmigo, a mi merced. A menos que esta rebeldía tenga por objeto que te castigue a propósito... yo no tengo ningún problema, es más, me encantaría hacerlo, hay un par de cosas que no alcancé a probar anoche porque te dormiste, ¡te veías tan agotada! que se me partió el corazón de sólo pensar en despertarte.

La aurora se puso tan roja como un tomate, y no tenía claro si se trataba de vergüenza o de furia. Quizás ambas. Probablemente ambas. Se levantó echando humo por las orejas y comenzó a buscar sus prendas, sin embargo, cuando las encontró desperdigadas por todo el lugar, se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo ponerse tan pálida como un fantasma.

- No tengo ropa. La rompiste.- soltó con una mezcla de sorpresa y angustia.

- Ahora que lo mencionas... debo admitir que ayer me molestaba mucho, y la manera más rápida de quitártela era rompiéndola.

Restándole importancia al hecho con un movimiento de manos, él se dirigió hasta su armario, tomó una de sus camisas oscuras, y se la lanzó sin delicadeza.

- ¡No pienso ponerme esto! - chilló ella, apretando la prenda entre los dedos.

- Entonces te devolveré desnuda. Ni pienses que te irás con mi sábana. Es más valiosa que tú.

- Eres... un... eres un...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aún así no puedes negarte a mis deseos, ¿no?

Con un brillo lujurioso en los ojos, el mortífago se acercó hasta atraparla, y con una lentitud embriagadora, comenzó a recorrer su cuello con los labios, mientras sus manos vagaban libremente por su espalda. Hermione sentía esos hilos invisibles que la obligaban a corresponderle, y como trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, indeciso entre el deseo y la razón. Draco comenzó a jugar con la sábana que la tapaba, y supo que si dejaba que se la quitara del cuerpo, estaría perdida. No volvería a casa hasta la noche... y eso que recién estaba amaneciendo.

- Déjame... - jadeó a duras penas.

- No tan fácilmente... - respondió él, delineando su clavicula con la punta de la lengua - ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?

- Por... por... por favor.

Lo escuchó suspirar, y contra todo pronóstico, la soltó. Tratándo de permanecer cubierta por la sábana, Hermione se colocó por encima de la cabeza la camisa que el mortífago le había ofrecido, y que, afortunadamente, le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

- Que lástima que mis camisas sean tan largas – esbozó para sí el rubio, antes de tomarla nuevamente por la cintura y desaparecer con ella del lugar.

Cuando volvió a poner los pies en la tierra, Hermione se percató que se encontraban en aquel sitio eriazo donde hace unos días atrás él le había pedido que lo matara, y ella, no sólo no lo hizo, sino que terminó llorando por él... _**¿por qué las cosas ya no eran tan sencillas? Yo te mato, o tú me matas, ¡Simple!**_Reclamó para sus adentros la mujer, separándolo de su cuerpo de un empujón.

- Lo prometido es deuda. ¿Viste que puedo cumplir mi palabra? Te he dejado libre – soltó Draco con una amplia sonrisa burlona.

- Sucia rata asquerosa. Ni pienses que te lo voy a agradecer.- gruñó ella, taladrándolo con los ojos.

- No esperaba un poco de modales de tu parte, así que no te preocupes. Sé que puedo y que no puedo esperar de una impura como tú.

Se miraron en silencio unos instantes, como si con eso se estuvieran despidiendo el uno del otro. Draco caminó el espacio que ella había formado entre ambos, y la volvió a atraer, susurrándole seriamente contra el oído.

- Te buscaré otra vez, Granger. Te cazaré, y te tendré gimiendo debajo mío otra vez. Sin embargo, por ahora recuerda mi advertencia... no me hagas enfadar, no te atrevas ¿me oíste?. Cualquier traición de tu parte, la sabré al instante, y no tardaré en buscar venganza. Contra ti, y especialmente contra Potter.

Ella tembló ante sus palabras, sin embargo, no demostraría cuanto le afectaban... ella no era una persona que se dejara manejar por el resto, y mucho menos por alguien como él. Por un asesino. Por el enemigo.

- Si piensas que pretendo hacerte caso, estás más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Ya te lo dije ayer, y te lo repito ahora. Que no pueda negarte mi cuerpo no quiere decir que sienta algo por tí... lo único que siento es asco, y mi corazón puedo regalárselo a quien yo desee, incluyendo a Harry... especialmente a Harry.

Draco la apretó súbitamente con violencia contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sonar los huesos y cortándole la respiración. Su rostro estaba oscurecido, demostrando claramente el tenor de sus pensamientos, y el color de su alma. Negra como el petróleo. Oscura como el vacío.

- Mira, sangre sucia.- siseó, conteniendo las ganas de atacarla - No juegues conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Que la única que saldrá perdiendo eres tú. Nada tuyo realmente lo es. Tú me perteneces como un todo, y yo soy egoísta con lo mio. Si es necesario, te encerraré en una de mis mazmorras para que no le abras las piernas al descerebrado de Potter, ¿me escuchaste? No me tientes.

Y sin más que agregar, desapareció de ahí, dejando caer la varita de ella en el suelo, devolviéndosela tal como lo había prometido. Aún temblando, Hermione se agachó a recogerla y corrió hasta Grimmauld place, agradeciendo mentalmente que a esas horas de la mañana aún muchos dormían en sus camas, y no podían verla semidesnuda corriendo por las calles.

Entró sigilosamente a la casa, y procurando no ser vista por nadie, ingresó a su habitación, agradeciendo a Merlín que Harry no estuviera en el lugar. Se deshizo de la camisa de Malfoy y con un _incendio_ la quemó en la chimenea. Luego, se metió desnuda a la ducha, y se quedó ahí largos minutos bajo el agua, tratándo de limpiar la suciedad que sentía le corroía, mientras las lágrimas también mojaban su cuerpo, que aparentemente, ya no le pertenecía...

_**

* * *

Entró a su habitación exhausta. No había pegado un ojo durante toda la noche y ahora esperaba impaciente recuperar el sueño perdido. Ya no era una adolescente que podía dejar en segundo plano su descanso, sobretodo considerando que ya no sólo debía preocuparse por ella misma, sino que también de la vida que llevaba en su vientre; su propio hijo.**_

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, el bebé pateó con firmeza, justo cuando su estómago emitía un gruñido gutural._ ¡Vaya! _Estaba tan preocupada por la estabilidad de Parkinson que no reparó que no había probado bocado. Ni en la cena, ni mucho menos en el desayuno.

- No te preocupes, cariño, de inmediato te atiendo – susurró con dulzura, mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

- Y a mi... ¿quién me atiende?

Luna levantó la mirada tan rápidamente que tuvo un mareo. Esa voz, esa clase de comentario, ese rostro... _¿era la falta de sueño lo que la estaba haciendo alucinar? _Se rascó los ojos con las manos empuñadas, sin embargo, por más que lo hizo, la imagen de Theodore no desapareció del frente.

Lentamente se acercó a él, con cautela, indecisa y ansiosa a la vez. Alzó su mano derecha y la posó en la mejilla del hombre, retirándola de inmediato al percibir la tibieza que emanaba del lugar.

- ¿Theodore? ¿Cómo? - esbozó incrédula.

Él sonrió, como quien añora tiempos mejores, y tomó ambas manos de la muchacha, para colocarlas en sus mejillas nuevamente.

- Me dejé atrapar, y después de una noche de interrogatorio con _veritaserum_ y _legeremancia,_ logré convencer a la vieja Mcgonagall dónde estaban mis lealtades, las cuales claramente están donde tú estés.

- Yo creí... yo pensé...

La barbilla de la rubia empezó a tiritar incontrolablemente de la emoción, impidiéndole hablar, aún incapaz de creer que su querido Theo estaba vivo, estaba bien, y estaba con ella. Theodore sintió como dentro de su corazón se instalaba un calor agradable, y sin esperar más, la abrazó con firmeza, acunándola en su pecho.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Estoy bien, aquí me ves, ¿no?

- ¿Ya me recuerdas? - preguntó esperanzada, cerrando los ojos, no queriendo despertar de aquel sueño.

- Sí, aunque algunos recuerdos aún se me hacen un poco confusos. Pero recuerdo lo más importante, a tí y a nuestro hijo.

Él mortifago llevó una de sus manos al abultado vientre de la muchacha, y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, sorprendiéndose de la perfecta forma ovalada que tenía. No podía creer aún que se hubiera perdido el verlo crecer, ni que alguna vez fue capaz de olvidar todo lo que había vivido con la que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañé.- dijo ella de pronto.

- Y tú no sabes lo reconfortante que es tenerte de vuelta en mi cabeza... y dime, ¿Cómo está?

Luna no tenía que preguntar a que se refería... lo sabía.

- En perfectas condiciones – respondió, esbozando una sonrisa – Y ahora que tiene a su padre, mejor aún.

La tranquilidad de Theodore huyó de su rostro, dejándole una expresión amarga de regalo. La separó suavemente por los hombros para poder verla de frente, sintiendo como la realidad volvía de golpe a su vida.

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme... ¿verdad? - dijo en un murmullo.

- Lo temía, pero me lo esperaba – confesó la rubia. - Me imagino en qué situación te encuentras... atado de manos.

Él asintió.

- Ahora estoy bajo la atención del Señor Oscuro, sabe que fui un traidor, y que en cualquier momento puedo volver a darle la espalda. Por eso no puedo irme, si lo hago, me destruirá a través de la marca. Afortunadamente, él no tenía idea de nuestra salida de ayer, y si volvemos antes del anochecer, probablemente no note nuestra ausencia.

Ahora fue el turno de Luna de cambiar de expresión, dibujándose en su rostro la preocupación que sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Sabía que Theodore se estaba jugando el pellejo, y que cualquier error podía significar su muerte... y la de ella de paso.

- No te preocupes, no soy tan fácil de matar, ¿sabes? - aseguró guiñándole un ojo - No se dará ni cuenta como empezaré a complotar bajo sus narices, y cuando ésta guerra acabe, podré volver a tu lado, para siempre. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella sonrió, como si hubiera dicho una tontería.

- Claro que confío, Theo. Siempre lo haré.

Dicho esto, Luna se colocó de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de su amado, tratándo de reforzar sus palabras con un gesto tan básico y elemental como un beso... un beso capaz de expresar lo inexpresable a través de palabras. Un beso capaz de unir dos almas, que contra viento y marea, y a pesar de la lejanía, permanecerían juntas, enlazadas por aquella criatura que en esos momentos, pateaba a su madre demostrando su alegría.

_**

* * *

Salió de la ducha arrugada como una pasa, con los ojos hinchados y rojos a más no poder. Tan absorta iba en sus propios demonios que ni siquiera se percató que ya no se encontraba sola, y que un joven pelinegro, cuyo rostro estaba marcado por profundas ojeras y suciedad, la observaba inexpresivamente desde una esquina, experimentando como una furia incontrolable inundaba todo su cuerpo.**_

- Supongo que no sabes que fallamos – esbozó sobresaltándola – Que perdimos a Ginny.

Ella lo miró, afirmándo instintivamente la toalla contra su cuerpo, sintiendose culpable y la peor escoria del universo. _**Ginny...**_ se le había olvidado por completo su mejor amiga, aquella pequeña que solía robarle muchas risas durante el colegio, y cuyo temperamento arrebatado era calcado al de su hermano Ron.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sabiendo que en esta oportunidad, sí que no la volvería a ver... que en esta oportunidad... sí que la había perdido... para siempre. _¿Por qué la vida insistía en arrebatarle todo lo que quería? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en castigar a los buenos?_

- Harry, yo... lo siento – musitó dolida.

Él la siguió mirando con inexpresividad, mientras comenzaba a avanzar en su dirección, con una lentitud y aura aterradora.

- ¿Sabes que te estuve buscando hasta el amanecer? - preguntó, cambiando de tema abruptamente - ¿Sabes qué pensé durante todas esas horas que estuve en el desierto, gritando tu nombre?

Hermione comenzó a retroceder asustada. Sus palabras eran crudas, cargadas de un resentimiento que no conocía de su antiguo amigo y actual pareja.

- Pensé que te habían asesinado... - continuó ante su silencio - que los mortífagos te habían atrapado, que uno de esos asquerosos vampiros te había drenado. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre, que no te volvería a ver, que me había quedado solo. Pensé que me iba a morir si cualquiera de esas opciones eran verdaderas... de verdad lo pensé.

La muchacha notó cómo los objetos de la habitación comenzaban a temblar, como si estuvieran en pleno terremoto, pero ella tenía claro que no se trataba de eso, sino del poder Harry, de su magia descontrolada. Sólo dos veces lo había visto así de furioso, y en ninguna de las dos ocasiones había tenido un buen resultado.

- Harry, contrólate – le rogó afligida, retrocediendo hasta que la pared le evitó el escape.

- ¡¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?! ¡¿Ah?! - vociferó él, ignorando su súplica y apretando los puños de furia - ¡¿Me puedes explicar dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?!

El niño que vivió procedió a apretar sus brazos para retenerla, aplicando una fuerza desmedida e injustificada... Ella, aunque quisiera, no podía escapar a ningún lado.

- Harry... me lastimas... - jadeó asustada.

- ¡Responde, maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! - ordenó, zamarreándola como si con eso conseguiria una respuesta - ¡Contestame! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Ya!

El último grito fue la explosión de su poder mágico, provocando un fuerte remezón en toda la casa, y que reventaran todos los vidrios de su habitación, cuyos pedazos volaron en todas direcciones, atravesando el espacio indiscriminadamente. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al piso, temblando de miedo, un incontrolable miedo... mil veces había estado en situaciones aún más violentas que esas, pero ahora, lo que le provocaba un verdadero pánico era el origen de ellas: Harry... la única persona en la que podía confiar. La única persona que le quedaba en todo el mundo.

Como si despertara de un trance, el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido con su propia reacción, y se agachó desesperado a comprobar el estado de la mujer que amaba, abrazandola por encima de su espalda.

- Hermione, yo... yo... no quería, lo siento. Lo siento tanto... - gimió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos alborotados.

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, la miró acuciosamente, y con lentitud, le quitó las manos de la cara, para comprobar el resultado de su arrebato... Uno de los vidrios había rozado la mejilla de Hermione, provocándole un corte más bien superficial, pero que estuvo a milímetros de convertirse en grave.

- Dios, soy un monstruo – murmuró.

Harry cayó sentado, desolado, y con una expresión ausente, mientras Hermione lo miraba con una mezcla de terror, rencor y a la vez, culpabilidad. Harry no era un tipo violento, nunca lo había sido, y jamás había tratado de herirla con anterioridad. Pero ahora... ahora su propia torpeza de desaparecer, dejándolo preocupado por tantas horas seguidas, dejándolo solo luego de la pérdida de un ser querido para ambos, y sin ser capaz de darle una explicación apropiada – pues no la tenía – había liberado todo el estrés y el miedo que su viejo amigo acarreaba en la espalda.

Gateó hasta él, esquivando los trozos de vidrios en el camino, y lo abrazó, tratando de sacarlo del estado de shock en que se había sumergido.

- No, Harry, no lo eres. Fue un error, sé que no querías hacerlo.- aseguró, sintiendo como su mejilla comenzaba a arder con el corte - Yo lo siento, no quería preocuparte tanto, no fue mi intención, no sabía...

El muchacho comenzó a tiritar entre sus brazos, escondiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello, y ... pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Ambos comenzaron a llorar, por lo ocurrido, por Ginny, y por ellos mismos. Era tanta la desolación que albergaban en sus pechos que no habían suficientes adjetivos para explicarlos, y nuevamente, se dieron cuenta que sólo se tenian el uno al otro.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que ambos se tranquilizaran por completo, y todo retornara a una calma ficticia, aparentando que todo seguía igual que siempre, que nada había sucedido...

- ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo? - preguntó él, aún con la congoja impregnada en la voz.

- Malfoy me tuvo retenida – soltó sin pensarlo.

Harry se separó de ella, mirándola escandalizado con sus orbes verde esmeralda.

- ¿Malfoy? Ese bastardo hijo de puta. Lo mataré... ¿te hizo algo, como arrancaste de ahí?

- No. No me hizo nada. - mintió descaradamente la aurora ante su desliz verbal – Y bueno, no arranqué de ahí, él me liberó.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Hermione se mordió el labio. Su vida se había convertido en una sarta de mentiras, tan distinta a lo que solía ser que le dieron ganas de llorar otra vez en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, reprimió el impulso, tratándo de encontrar las fuerzas para seguir con la farsa.

- No tengo la menor idea – mintió nuevamente – No sé como funciona su retorcida mente... simplemente yo...

- No sé que haría sin tí. - cortó Harry, abrazándola con ansiedad - Nunca me abandones. No te atrevas a morirte.

- No te preocupes, nunca lo haré.- prometió acariciando su cabeza no muy convencida, pues de seguir su vida como hasta ahora la llevaba, le anunciaba una muerte joven - Harry... Malfoy no mató a Ron.- soltó de pronto y sin previo aviso - Fue Zabini. Él fue el maldito lo asesinó.

_**

* * *

Miraba por la ventana como caía el atardecer, mientras bebia del Whiskey de fuego que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Rememoraba lo ocurrido en la noche pasada, saboreándo aún en sus labios la piel de la sangre sucia, que no dejaba de atormentar su paladar, que rogaba a gritos por más. Definitivamente lo estaba enloqueciendo, consumiendo lentamente, haciéndole olvidar lo importante; para qué estaba hecho y entrenado, para eliminar a los de su clase, erradicarlos del mundo mágico, incluída ella misma en el paquete.**_

_**Maldita... **_pensó, sabiéndose ansioso por volver a recorrer sus curvas, por tenerla a su disposición, por hacerla suya de distintas maneras, por sentirla enteramente para él. De sólo imaginar que en esos momentos cara rajada estaba pensando en meter sus gafas donde no le correspondía, le ardía la sangre como agua hervida, y tenía unas descontroladas ganas de ir, asesinarlo, y llevárse a Granger consigo, encerrándola en su habitación para que nadie osara colocarle un ojo ni un dedo encima.

_**¿Que me has hecho? **_Se preguntó.

A penas el último rayo de sol se extinguió ante él, sintió como una presencia ajena aparecia a sus espaldas, enfriando el ambiente como si estuviera en la mismisima antártica._**¿Que rayos hace aquí? **_Se preguntó algo tenso, y con su mejor cara de póker mágico, giró para enfrentarla sin emoción en el rostro.

- Camille, que sorpresa, ¿a qué debo el honor?

La mujer vampiro sonrió mostrando sus recatados colmillos, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un tono rojizo peligroso. Con movimientos delicados, casi como si flotara sobre el piso, caminó hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. Vestía de azul y de encajes blancos, tan impecable como siempre, pareciéndo una muñeca de porcelana.

- Te estaba buscando, querido.- respondió con su voz aterciopelada.

Camille eliminó el metro que existía entre ambos, y se colgó de su cuello con una expresión traviesa en el rosto.

- Vamos, mi querido Draco, ven a jugar conmigo – propuso, deslizando su lengua por su mentón.

- ¿No que los vampiros no se repetían el plato? - objetó él, tratándo de ocultar su incomodidad – Además, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerme enemigo de Erebos.

- Él lo entiende. Además, creéme que no es lo mismo, no es repetirse el plato... el Draco de hoy dista mucho de aquel muchacho de dieciocho años del cual bebí tiempo atrás. Aquel no era tan oscuro, y no tenía esa atractiva marca en el rostro. Aquel Draco era asustadizo, y no tenía esa determinación en los ojos que tú posees... son distintas personas, sin punto de comparación.

La rubia comenzó a tararear una canción infantil, que en sus labios sonaba extremadamente perturbadora. Deslizó sus hábiles manos por la camisa del mortífago, deshaciéndose de los botones con facilidad, y una vez que la tuvo completamente abierta, se quedó observando la cicatriz en forma de cruz que tenía en el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón.

- Esta cicatriz es preciosa – dijo acariciandola embelesada - ¿Puedo reabrirla para beber? Sólo un poco, te lo prometo.

Draco retrocedió molesto. Esa cicatriz era un recuerdo dejado por la sangre sucia, y en cierta medida, le había tomado un cariño especial... al igual que la marca que llevaba en su rostro, y cuyo origen prefería no recordar.

- No me apetece – soltó ceñudo - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Acaso ya convirtieron a la Weasley?

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Draco? - espetó ella, sin responder a su pregunta - ¿Que te retiene?

Camille no era una persona acostumbrada a las negativas, así que atrapó entre sus manos la cabeza del que tenía al frente para averiguar que pasaba con él. Draco trató de evitarlo, pero la fuerza de un vampiro, aunque se trate de una mujer, supera ampliamente a la de un humano común y corriente... por muy mortífago que éste fuera.

- Mentira – esbozó, retrocediendo extrañada- ¿Un alma gemela? ¿Todavía los dioses juegan con eso?

- ¡No leas mis pensamientos! - exclamó él temblando de impotencia - ¡No te atrevas!

- Pues ya es tarde... No puedo creerlo. ¿Tú y una sangre sucia? ¿Tú, negándote a sexo para que ella no lo perciba y tome acciones por su cuenta? Esto es demasiado divertido, insólito. Si pudiera dormir, apostaría a que estoy soñando.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Nadie debía saberlo! - vociferó colérico.

La vampiro rió con ganas, y luego de mirarlo con una lujuria evidente, le respondió.

- Ya es tarde, querido. Sin embargo, esto le da más sabor al asunto...

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? - escupió, volviendo a abotonar su camisa con rabia.

- Ya verás como me regalas tu sangre otra vez. Ya verás como logro que tú mismo vengas a mí para un revolcón por los viejos tiempos. Ya verás, porque a mí nadie me niega lo que deseo... y ahora, más que nunca, te deseo a tí.

Camille desapareció tan imperceptiblemente como había aparecido, dejándolo solo, alterado y aturdido. El asunto le daba mala espina, sobretodo al conocer perfectamente que eran verdad sus palabras... lo que ella se proponía, no descansaría hasta cumplirlo. Y eso podía aparejar funestas consecuencias para alguien más que él mismo...

_**Granger.**_

_**

* * *

Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina mientras bajaba cada pedaño de aquella vieja y alargada escalera. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, anunciándole su próximo destino, uno que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero que era inevitable... Como se lo había recomendado aquella mujer, durante el día hizo todas las cosas que solía hacer, pero con una perspectiva diferente. Fue la última vez que pudo ver el amanecer, degustar la comida humana, y soñar. Pero lamentablemente, había llegado la noche, y era momento de enfrentar la cruda realidad.**_

A los pies de la escalera se encontraban dos hombres, y luego de unos momentos, apareció súbitamente la mujer con la cual había hablado la noche pasada... se veía molesta y enfuruñada, algo que le heló la sangre de sopetón.

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar la imagen y devolvió la mirada temblorosa a los hombres... supo de inmediato cual era el novio. Nunca antes había visto a Azrael, pero cuando lo divisó en el umbral del altar, le pareció demasiado hermoso. Tenía el cabello blanco y largo, el cual llevaba amarrado con una cinta de seda color negro, tan negro como su vestuario, y cuando la vio, sonrió. Al parecer, estaba complacido con lo que sus ojos le mostraban...

Ginny caminó hasta quedar a su lado, y él tomó su mano de inmediato, como si se trataran de una verdadera pareja.

Un anciano apareció de la nada al frente a ellos, y después de unas palabras que no entendió en lo absoluto - pues al parecer estaban en latín - conjuró un encantamiento con la varita, la cual expidió un lazo dorado que se ató tanto a su muñeca como a la de él. Camille y el hombre desconocido para ella aplaudieron sin mucho ánimo, mientras Azrael se giraba para mirarla con ansiedad.

- Mi hermosa futura cónyuge, ¿estás preparada para tu nueva vida? - preguntó con una voz sedosa.

- No.

- Me lo temía.

Sin avisarle, ni prepararla, Azrael la arrastró del brazo ante una gran tabla de piedra que estaba en el centro del lugar, y la acostó, encaramándose encima con una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano. Ahí, sin darle tiempo para concientizar lo que sucedía, y enfrente de todos los demás demás, le levantó su vestido para hacerla suya, enterrándole los colmillos al mismo instante que la penetraba para consumar su "sagrado" matrimonio... Ginny gritó desgarradoramente pidiendo auxilio, mientras la sangre escurría a borbotones por su cuello y teñía su vestido blanco de rojo carmesí.

- ¿Sufres? - preguntó a su lado Camille, apretándole la mano para ayudarla con el dolor de la mordida y de las brutales embestidas - No te preocupes. Pronto ese dolor desaparecerá y no volverás a sentirlo nunca más. Pronto Ginny Weasley pasará a la historia, y renaceras como un nuevo ser. Desde ahora, te llamarás Dominique - sentenció la lider de la cofradía, justo segundos antes que su nuevo miembro, perdiera la conciencia...

Y la sangre que llevaba en el cuerpo también...

**&.&.&.**

**&.&**

**&.**

**__****Continuará.**


	21. Chapter 21

**21.- Más temprano que tarde. **

**.**

- ¿Qué estabas pensando? Podría haberte matado de verdad... ¿Qué pretendías?

Fue lo primero que escuchó Pansy Parkinson al despertar. Buscó con la mirada al dueño de esa voz, y cuando lo encontró, sonrió cansinamente, feliz de poder volver a verlo otra vez, feliz de saber que se había preocupado por ella, y que la había salvado de su propia estupidez.

Tragó saliva para poder sacar las palabras de su garganta, que se encontraba completamente seca y rasposa. Trató de moverse para quedar sentada, pero su cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía una brutalidad. Se miró bajo las sábanas y notó que múltiples gasas vendaban su cuerpo... _¿quién la había atendido?_.

- Sólo quería tu atención – confesó, desistiendo del movimiento – Quería demostrarte que todo lo que te había dicho era verdad. En realidad, creo que me desesperé tanto que no pensé, simplemente actué. Sabía que si te dejaba partir, así como así, te perdería para siempre, y eso no podía permitirlo.

El muchacho la observó en silencio, y Pansy podía ver reflejado en sus ojos azules como por su cabeza transitaban una infinidad de pensamientos. Parecía perdido, extraviado, confundido.

- Alex... Alexander – lo llamó ella para sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones – Sé que te es muy dificil confiar en alguien, y también sé que no merezco que lo hagas, pero al menos escúchame, con la mente abierta y sin interrupciones. ¿Podrías?

Alex frunció el ceño indeciso, sin embargo, finalmente respondió.

- Adelante.

Pansy sintió el nerviosismo de quien sabe que tiene una gran oportunidad entre manos, así que luego de un gran suspiro, encontró la fortaleza para continuar.

- Yo... yo no puedo cambiar lo que he hecho, y siendo honesta, te he procurado mucho daño, sin saber que más tarde terminaría hasta el cuello por tí. No te puedo ofrecer cambiar el pasado, es imposible, pero sí te ofrezco mi futuro, no será mucho, pero es todo lo que tengo – dijo bajando la mirada, con un tenue rubor en las mejillas – Te ofrezco traicionar a los mios. Te ofrezco quererte sin límites. Te ofrezco mi cuerpo y también mi corazón. Te ofrezco lealtad, comprensión y también algo de locura, porque eso también viene dentro del paquete. No soy perfecta, disto kilómetros de serlo...

El auror se removió incómodo en su asiento, demostrándo que sus palabras lo habían tocado, por lo que ella aprovechó el momento y prosiguió.

- Déjame demostrártelo. Déjame demostrar la verdad de mis palabras. Déjame volver a empezar contigo, desde cero, otra vez. Si quieres, usa legeremancia, aplica veritaserum, o hazme un juramento inquebrantable, me da igual. No tengo miedo del resultado. Sólo tengo miedo de perderte. Dame una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien... Por favor.- agregó.

Alexander se levantó de su silla y se fue a sentar en la orilla de la cama, al lado de ella, mirándola con seriedad. En su cabeza se repitió el momento crucial en que sus vidas se cruzaron por primera vez, en aquella redada de los que fueron victima... en aquella ocasión que perdió lo que más quería en la vida...

.

_- ¡Mierda! - exclamó al esquivar, por escasos centímetros, un rayo verde extraviado - ¡Katie! ¡Vamos!_

_El auror tiraba del brazo de su compañera, que no dejaba de atacar con su varita a cada encapuchado que se le atravezaba por el camino. Sólo quedaban ellos dos; el resto de sus compañeros habían caido bajo la fuerza mortífaga, y era algo completamente irracional el tratar de vencerlos cuando los superaban con creces en número._

_- ¡Escapar es de cobardes, Alex! - gruñó ella._

_- ¡La valentía desproporcionada es de idiotas, Katie! - gruñó él de vuelta - ¿Qué diablos piensas? ¡no tenemos oportunidad!_

_Pero ella insistía en no escucharlo, parecía hechizada, posesa, desquiciada. En un arranque de desesperación, Alexander logró derribar con un bombarda una de las paredes de la fábrica donde se encontraban, quedando aislados del enemigo. No sería por mucho pero peor era nada. La tomó por los hombros y la giró para tratar de razonar con ella, sin embargo, a penas pudo verle el rostro, su corazón se detuvo._

_- ¿Por qué lloras? - le preguntó preocupado._

_Los ojos de Katie parecían cataratas, pues de ellos emergían sin parar lágrimas saladas que dejaban un rastro blanquecino en sus mejillas. Su mentón tiritaba... al igual que todo su cuerpo._

_- Oliver... mataron a Oliver – hipó._

_La verdad de la imagen le pegó de lleno en la frente. Desde que estaba en secreto con Katie, nunca tuvo la seguridad de que la muchacha le fuera fiel... quería pensarlo, quería creerlo de todo corazón, sin embargo, su pasado la condenaba, y ella nunca le había prometido nada. _

_Sintió una puñalada en la espalda, un dolor inigualable y un sabor amargo en la boca... el sabor de la traición. Siempre miró con malos ojos la estrecha cercanía entre Katie y Oliver Wood, pero prefirió cegarse a su mismo, y no desconfiar de ella. Graso error. _

_- ¿Estabas con él?_

_- Sí._

_Lo dijo. Como siempre, le había confesado su engaño. Apretó la varita impotente entre sus dedos de rabia._

_- ¿Lo querías?_

_- Sí._

_Justo en ese instante, los mortífagos pudieron hacerse paso entre los escombros y alcanzarlos. Una de ellos, la encapuchada que iba liderando el grupo, se adelantó al resto y empuñó la varita en dirección a la Gryffindor, la cual la miraba con una mueca de terror pintada en el rostro._

_- ¡No! - gritó Alex, al ver como un hilo verde se despedía por los aires, para ensartarse justo en el pecho de la que estaba a su lado._

_El cuerpo de Katie cayó de espaldas, con un golpe seco, como una muñeca de trapo sin vida. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante para el auror. Miró los ojos de la mortífago que ahora lo apuntaba a él, y luego miró la expresión ausente en la cara de Katie... no tuvo opción. Se giró con agilidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta el gran ventanal que estaba a sus espaldas para atravesarlo con su cuerpo, quebrándolo en mil pedazos, insertándose uno que otro vidrio._

_- ¡Maldición! - escuchó vociferar al enemigo, pero no se detuvo._

_Corrió, corrió y corrió, como si con eso pudiera dejar atrás todo el dolor que cargaba en la espalda, como si corriendo pudiera olvidar lo que acababa de vivir. Porque había decubierto una gran verdad.... en su vida, todo lo que lo rodeaba era traición y muerte. _

.

Alexander seguía mirándola serio, taladrándola con los ojos, tratándo de decidir qué voz seguiría, _¿su razón o su corazón?. _Cada vez que había seguido los impulsos de su corazón había terminado herido, hecho polvo... pero cada vez que había obedecido a su razón, era infeliz. _¿Valía la pena arriesgarse otra vez? ¿Valía, sobretodo considerando las circunstancias en que ambos se encontraban? _Sentía como si estuviera caminando al borde de un precipicio con los ojos vendados, donde cualquier paso en falso podía significar su perdición.

- Si te doy esa oportunidad, ¿esta vez sí te quedarías conmigo? - preguntó en un impulso.

Un brillo de esperanza surgió dentro de la oscuridad de la mortífaga, a pesar de lo que tendría que responder y que podía significar el fin... alzó ambas manos para colocarlas en las mejillas de su amado, y con sinceridad, habló.

- Mi corazón siempre estará contigo, pero físicamente debo estar al lado de los mios.

- ¡Entonces, no te entiendo! - exclamó él exasperado, levantándose violentamente para caminar por la habitación en círculos como león enjaulado.

- Alex, no hay nada más que quisiera en este mundo que quedarme a tu lado, pero no puedo. ¿De qué te sirvo acá? Absolutamente de nada. La marca que adorna mi brazo me obliga a estar, al menos de apariencia, al lado del Señor Tenebroso. Si nota que deserté, no dudará en asesinarme a través de ella, porque puede hacerlo, y lo hará sin siquiera parpadear. Sin embargo, allá puedo servir de algo, puedo tratar de arruinar sus planes desde adentro y pasarles información sobre sus próximos movimientos...

- Si te descubren, te matarán – interrumpió ceñudo, deteniendo su caminar bruscamente.

- Por eso mismo debo ser cuidadosa y evitar que me descubran.

Alex la miró en silencio, y luego, acompañado de un suspiro derrotado, se volvió a sentar a su lado, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. _¿Qué era lo que tenía esa mujer que le anulaba la razón? _Cuando ella le hablaba, a pesar de lo ilógico y descabellado que sonaban sus palabras, le creía, por que lo sentía... Sentía que lo quería con tanta locura que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por demostrárselo, como dejarse atacar, como arriesgarse a ser espía, como desnudar su corazón ante él, exponiéndolo a que pudiera destruirlo sin compasión.

_¿Eso era sentirse amado? ¿Ese calor en el pecho, las snitch en el estómago y la sensación de vértigo lo eran? _

- Debo estar loco – suspiró nuevamente, cerrando los ojos – Pero está bien. Me arriesgaré contigo, Pansy Parkinson. Te daré mi voto de confianza esta vez, pero si me decepcionas, olvídate de mí, ¿está claro?

- No te decepcionaré.- aseguró emocionada.

- No quiero más mentiras, las detesto.

- No más mentiras – repitió ella – Lo juro.

Él se acercó con algo de nerviosismo y reserva, depositándole un casto beso en los labios, como si temiera que se fuese a romper con el acto. Cuando se separó de ella, Pansy sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho... con verdadera felicidad.

- ¿Puedo abusar de mi suerte y pedirte un favor? - él asintió de inmediato – Antes de que me tenga que ir, quiero... quiero que me hagas el amor.

Alexander se puso tan blanco como un fantasma, y comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua. Eso si que no se lo esperaba...

- Pero, pero, pero... ¿en qué estás pensando? - le reprochó nervioso - ¿Has visto tu estado? Te encuentras muy herida, no me atrevería a tocarte un pelo así. Lo siento, Pansy, pero no puedo.

- Pero Alex – gimió ella - ¿no ves que podrían pasar meses para que nos volvamos a ver? Y quizás, no tengamos tanta suerte...

- No quiero dañarte más – interrumpió con cierto pesar – Ya te hice suficiente daño, y si accedo, tus heridas corren el peligro de reabrirse.

- No te sientas culpable por ellas, yo te obligué a atacarme, ¿lo olvidas? - le dijo Pansy con una dulzura que ella misma desconocía – Además, lejos de dañarme, me harías muy feliz. No quiero morir sin haber estado contigo.

- Pero ya estuvimos juntos, antes de que te marcharas.

- Eso no es exacto... Estuviste con Astoria Greengrass, no con Pansy Parkinson. - soltó ella con tristeza, bajando la mirada.

- Eso tampoco es exacto.- replicó Alex, levantándola por el mentón - Yo estuve contigo, no con el envoltorio.

Pansy lo miró conmovida, y luego, emitió un suspiro que obró de bandera blanca... se había rendido. Alexander sonrió y procedió a acostarse a su lado, abrazándola con delicadeza hacia él, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello azabache, mientras besaba tiernamente cada herida que tenía a la vista. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose querer, dejándose acariciar, dejándose besar con tanta dulzura que jamás creyó experimetar. Era como si le estuviera haciendo el amor pero no de la manera tradicional... estaba uniendo su alma a la de ella en una comunión más allá de lo físico. Sin palabras, le estaba entregando su corazón, tal como ella se lo había entregado a él con anterioridad, y ambos se estaban fundiendo en un lazo intangible, que nada ni nadie podría separar.

- Nos volveremos a ver - prometió Alexander, mientras besaba una de las marcas que tenía en la clavícula – No te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente.

Ella asintió en silencio enlazando una de sus manos a la de él, deseándo que el tiempo se detuviera para ellos, y que, algún día, pudieran estar juntos sin restricciones... y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Por que cuando se trataba de su propia felicidad, el Señor Tenebroso se podía ir a la mierda.

_**

* * *

No quedaban rastros de la explosión que vivió la habitación unas horas atrás. Los vidrios rotos habían sido recogidos del piso y reemplazados con magia por otros. Todo estaba impecable, como si nada hubiera sucedido... Lo único que era testigo de los hechos, era el fino corte en la mejilla de Hermione, que ya había cesado de sangrar.**_

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama. Harry la abrazaba por la espalda escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, entremedio de la selva de bucles que formaba el cabello de Hermione. No hablaban, simplemente estaban pegados, con la respiración sincronizada, absorto cada uno en sus propios pecados. Tanto él como ella se sentían radicalmente diferentes a lo que solían ser, y eso los aterraba. Para los dos, su vida estaba escapándose de las manos, y no tenían idea como recuperarla de vuelta...

Ella, en la tranquilidad del abrazo de Harry, decidió que ese era el lugar donde debía estar, y no en las garras del mal parido de Malfoy, que la tenía prácticamente de juguete sexual. Así que se propuso un objetivo... investigaría acerca de las supuestas "almas gemelas", y la existencia de los oráculos; encontraría la forma de evitar verse arrastrada a los deseos carnales de su enemigo y luego lo destruiría, porque, aunque no fuera el asesino de Ron, seguía siendo un sucio mortífago... _¿Cómo, a pesar de todo el odio que le profesaba, era capaz de hacerla suya con tanta pasión? _Eso era algo que no entendía de él, y estaba segura que jamás lo haría. Malfoy había dejado de amenazarla con asesinarla, por el contrario, sólo pensaba en seducirla, y ella... ella caía sin poder evitarlo. Esos hilos invisibles la obligaban a corresponderle. Sin embargo, una duda se instaló en su cabeza y en su corazón... _¿Y si, después de todo, le gustaba corresponderle? ¿Acaso era tan masoquista para querer que un sujeto como él, malvado hasta la raiz de su oxigenado pelo, la deseara y le entregara tanto placer? _

_**No pienses eso, Hermione, no eres tan retorcida como él, **_se regañó automáticamente, aunque le era imposible dejar de pensarlo. Después de estar toda una noche a su merced, gritando, sudando, y temblando, muchas preguntas sin respuestas la rodeaban como molestosos mosquitos.

Cerró los ojos agotada, y súbitamente las imagenes de él recorriéndola, mordiéndola, lamiéndola se reprodujeron en su imaginación, sobresaltándola por el calor que sintió en el vientre al hacerlo. No era posible... ella era una persona normal, no una sexópata. _¿cómo quitárselo de la cabeza?_

- ¿Aún te arde? - preguntó él de pronto, delinéandole la cicatriz con el indice.

- No tanto. - respondió, aliviada de que la irrupción de Harry cortara la línea de sus pensamientos - Se supone que con el ungüento que me puse, en una semana ya no quedará ni rastro.

Él la tomó por el hombro para voltearla. Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos y decirle tantas cosas que tenía guardadas en el pecho, explicarle tantas cosas, confesarle tantas cosas... pero las palabras parecían haberse ido de vacaciones. Así que sólo repitió.

- Hermione... nunca quise hacerte daño.

- Lo sé, Harry, no necesitas decirmelo tantas veces.

Ella se acomodó en su pecho, buscando el calor familiar que tanto extrañaba.

Prácticamente llevaban una vida juntos, primero como amigos, ahora como pareja, y al notarlo, se dio cuenta que Harry era lo único verdadero que le quedaba, y le provocaba un miedo horrible perderlo... no se sentía capaz de confesarle que lo del corte en su mejilla era lo de menos, que ella le hizo un daño aun mayor, acostándose toda la noche con otro hombre. _De enterarse, ¿podría perdonarla? _Ella lo dudaba, porque ella misma no se lo perdonaba.

Era definitivo, no se merecía el cariño de Harry, pero se había vuelto lo suficientemente egoista para no querer perderlo. Así que callaría... no le diría nada y se enfocaría a buscarle solución al poder que tenía Malfoy sobre ella, como la sabelotodo que era, utilizaría su cerebro para salir de esa.

- Es que a veces me siento... me siento impotente.- esbozó él en un susurro - Te me escurres entre los dedos y me da pánico perderte. Te has vuelto tan distinta a lo que solías ser, tan independiente e impulsiva, que cuando llego al cuartel, tengo miedo de que me digan que estás muerta...

Hermione no respondió, porque sabía a la perfección que sus palabras estaban muy cercanas a la realidad. A veces ella misma se sorprendía de que hubiera sobrevivido otro día, considerando todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses.

- Ya perdí a Ginny, y no cometeré los mismos errores contigo – continuó seriamente, acariciando ambas mejillas con sus pulgares – Te quiero, Hermione, y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe... te lo juro.

Harry selló esa promesa con un suave beso en los labios, seguido de otro más largo y lento, que buscaba profundizar y conocer cada recoveco de su boca. De a poco, siguiendo un movimiento embriagador y pausado, se colocó encima de ella, procurando no aplastarla, apoyando las rodillas y los codos en el colchón.

Las palpitaciones de ambos comenzaron a acelerarse, totalmente discordante con la lentitud del movimiento de sus bocas, que danzaban entre sí buscando olvidarse de todo y de todos, experimentando esa sensación cálida que era querer y sentirse querido.

Las manos del niño que vivió comenzaron a vagar por sus curvas detenidamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, hasta que se paralizó al sentir el roce del bulto de sus pantalones contra sus caderas. Su mente de inmediato invocó a Draco Malfoy, todo lo que le hizo la noche anterior, y su fatidica advertencia. Cerró los ojos tratándo de olvidarse de ello, entregándose aún más apasionadamente a las caricias del pelinegro, sin embargo, otra vez ahí estaba el rubio de sus pesadillas, haciendo aparición, taladrándola con sus ojos grises para ordenarle que se detuviera en ese mismo instante.

Tuvo rabia, mucha rabia. _¿Quién era él para ordenarle algo? ¿Quién era él para evitar que estuviera con quien quisiera? _Quería herirlo, fastidiarlo, molestarlo por atreverse siquiera a insinuarlo... El oscuro sentimiento de venganza comenzó a contaminar sus venas, y sin pensarlo, le quitó la camisa a Harry, quien emitió un gruñido de aprobación y le quitó el pijama por arriba de la cabeza.

Hermione Granger estaba semi desnuda, sólo con su ropa interior y jugando con fuego. Sin embargo, de pronto la voz de la conciencia se hizo presente en su sentido común. No podía acostarse con Harry. No así, no por venganza. Si lo hacía, lo haría porque quería, no para dañar a un tercero, el problema era... _¿cómo ahora se lo quitaba de encima? ¿cómo le explicaba que ahora no quería seguir el juego? ¿cómo le decía que si ahora se dejaba querer, era para herir a Malfoy? ¿cómo pedirle que esperara a que se le pasara la rabia para no pensar en otro mientras se entregaba?._

Como si Merlín hubiera escuchado sus súplicas, una tercera persona irrumpió en la habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Ambos se separaron y taparon instintivamente con las sábanas, para luego mirar al lugar dónde se había producido el sonido... Ahí estaba Nymphadora Tonks, con los ojos inflamados de lágrimas, llevando el pelo de un color azul apagado, temblando como si estuviera en el polo norte.

- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! - exclamó al borde del llanto, sin siquiera prestar atención a la comprometedora condición de ambos - ¡Remus! ¡Remus fue descubierto! ¡Lo tienen, maldita sea!

_**

* * *

- Es hora. Quítamelas – dijo enseñándo sus vendas – No puedo llegar así, notarían que estoy mintiendo.**_

Alexander asintió y procedió a quitarle, con extremo cuidado, cada venda que envolvía el cuerpo de la que ahora, era su mujer. Con un encantamiento logró reparar parcialmente su túnica oscura, para vestirla con ella y que quedaran evidencias del ataque que había sufrido. Era parte del plan, al igual que no quitarle la sangre que adornaba la tela y que aún no se secaba por completo.

- Esta pegajosa – reclamó Pansy con la nariz arrugada – Sé que es mi propia sangre, pero no puedo evitar tenerle asco.

Él le dió un beso en la nariz para borrar esa expresión, y luego, la ayudó a incorporarse. Pansy trastabilló cuando lo intentó por primera vez, al igual que la segunda, sin embargo, la tercera fue la vencida.

- ¿Seguro que no te puedes quedar más? - preguntó él, esperanzado – Aún estás muy débil, no veo como puedas llegar hasta allá.

- No, no puedo, o sino sospecharían – respondió ella, lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

Pasando su brazo por el hombro, Alex la ayudó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero cuando la abrió, se llevó una gran sorpresa... Del otro lado se encontraban Luna y Theodore, tomados de la mano, apoyados en la pared que estaba al frente, como si estuvieran esperándo que ambos salieran.

- ¿Y tú? - soltó Pansy con los ojos desorbitados - ¿Qué haces acá?

- Me dejé atrapar – respondió Theodore encogiéndose de hombros – Ya recuerdo todo, Pansy, ya recuperé mis recuerdos.

La mujer se sintió miserable y bajó la mirada al suelo. Sabía todo lo que le habían hecho al pobre Theodore, y ella no había hecho nada para detenerlo... Pero en ese entonces era otra persona, y esperaba que él pudiera comprenderlo.

- No hay drama, Pansy – dijo él, respondiendo a sus inquietudes – Pero ahora estamos juntos en esto. Luna me contó lo sucedido, así que supuse que no podrías volver por tus propios medios a la Mansión.

- Gracias por la preocupación... no lo merezco.

- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad – sonrió el mortífago, estirándole los brazos para recibirla.

Depositándole un suave beso a Alex, Pansy se desprendió de sus brazos para apoyarse en Theodore, que a su vez, despidió a su querida Luna de un beso en la frente para que fuera al lado de su amigo.

- Cuídalos – dijo Theodore seriamente, mirando a la soñadora Luna colgarse del brazo del pelinegro – Son lo más importante que tengo.

- Lo mismo digo – respondió Alexander, clavando su mirada en Pansy – No dejes que se arriesgue innecesariamente... tiene tendencia crónica a hacerlo.

Pansy se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y Theodore se rió al verla tan inocente, como toda una colegiala enamorada, con esa expresión que no le veía desde Hogwarts.

- Llévatela pronto, quizás allá puedan darle mejor atención – rogó Alex al muchacho - ¿Te sientes muy mal? - agregó, preguntándole a ella.

- Para serte sincera, a pesar de que el cuerpo aún me duele demasiado, me siento espectacular. Mejor que nunca, gracias a tí.

Esta vez fue el turno de Alexander para sonrojarse, y el de Luna para reirse. Se mostraba muy feliz de que finalmente su amigo decidiera aceptar su consejo y arriesgarse a ser feliz. Hace tiempo que no lo veía tan contento, a pesar de las funestas circunstancias en la s que ambos se encontraban.

Theodore le lanzó una última mirada a su amada, y se giró para caminar a la salida llevándose a su compañera al hombro, que a cada paso, no podía evitar lanzar un suave y casi imperceptible quejido. Los miraron hasta que las siluetas desaparecieron, y sin proponérselo, ambos emitieron un sonoro suspiro.

- Hiciste lo correcto, Alex. - dijo Luna, apoyándo su cabeza en el hombro.

- Lo sé.- respondió él, apoyándo su cabeza sobre la de ella – El problema es que ahora no sé como ingeniármelas para no extrañarla.

- Eso es imposible, además, ¿que gracia tendría si no lo hicieras? Es parte del encanto de estar enamorado.

El auror sonrió, sabiéndo que su amiga no podía tener más razón.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Grimmauld Place, Pansy se quitaba una duda de encima.

- ¿Por qué dijiste "cuidalos" en vez de "cuidala"?

- Porque voy a ser padre, ¿no lo notaste?

Pansy comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca de la sorpresa, mientras una sonrisa inconsciente se formaba en sus labios.

- Y adivina qué. Alexander será el padrino, ya lo decidió Luna. Así que si te portas bien, te dejo ser la madrina, ¿te parece?

- Dalo por hecho – aseguró ella, rodeándolo con los brazos.- ¿Que saldrá de la combinación de ustedes dos? - preguntó al aire, tratándo de imaginar como sería el bebé.

Theodore rió con el inesperado entusiasmo de la muchacha y la rodeó de vuelta, desapareciendo con ella para volver a su oscura realidad.

Aunque no dijieran nada al respecto, ambos rogaban que su coartada fuera lo suficientemente convincente para no terminar muertos a la primera... había un futuro que los esperaba, y no se dejarían vencer para conseguirlo.

Tenían que sobrevivir, a como diera lugar... pues como había dicho Theodore minutos atrás, estaban juntos en esto.

_**

* * *

Sintió como unas manos frías se deslizaban por su frente, en un intento de caricia bastante poco efectiva. **__¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Todo había sido una horrenda pesadilla?. _Abrió los ojos para encontrar las respuestas, pero la realidad le cayó como un vaso de agua en la cara. Todo había sido real, la mujer pálida que estaba al frente suyo lo corroboraba, aunque la prueba más escalofriante era su propio vestido de novia, aún teñido de rojo por la sangre derramada.

- Por fin despiertas, ¿cómo te sientes, cariño?

- Sedienta... - confesó la pelirroja con una voz involuntariamente seductora - Muy sedienta...

- No te preocupes, Dominique, tienes la eternidad para alimentarte – aseguró Camille, acariciándole ahora el cabello, peinandola con los dedos - ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

La rabia comenzó a apoderarse del menudo cuerpo de la vampiro, que recordó todo lo que había sufrido en su vida de humana, y que ahora, pretendía cobrárselas con intereses a los culpables de su padecer.

- Potter. Quiero la sangre de Potter. - respondió ceñuda.

- Es muy pronto para eso, cariño.- rio divertida - Es un objetivo muy dificil para tí, al menos, por ahora.

- ¿Zabini? - intentó dudosa.

- ¿No crees que estás aspirando muy alto para ser una neofita? En tu condición eres fuerte, pero tremendamente torpe. Debes aprender a controlar tus fuerzas, y compatibilizar tus nuevas cualidades de vampiro, junto con las que solías tener de bruja. No es una tarea sencilla, ¿sabes? Necesitarás algo de tiempo para acostumbrarte.

Dominique gruñó frustrada, porque a pesar de que tenía toda la eternidad por delante, no quería esperar para llevar a cabo sus planes de venganza. Miró a su alrededor, y de pronto, notó que sus sentidos se habían agudizado... podía ver cosas que antes escapaban de sus ojos... podía oler aromas aunque fueran suaves, pudiendo diferenciarlos e indentificarlos... podía escuchar lo que sucedía afuera de la mansión donde se encontraba, y podía, incluso, percibir la composición de cada textura con sólo poner la yema de los dedos.

- ¿Dónde está él? - preguntó, recordando a su nuevo esposo.

- Supo que pronto despertarías y fue en búsqueda de un regalo de bodas para tí.

- ¿Regalo de bodas?

- Una victima – aclaró Camille sonriente – Aunque ya debería haber regresado... supongo que se entretuvo en el camino.

La pelirroja asintió y miró sus manos, viendolas excesivamente blancas, cuando de pronto, su dolorosaceremonia de matrimonio se repitió en su cabeza... Cómo aquel sujeto de los cabellos blancos la arrastró sin delicadeza, cómo la colocó encima de aquella dura piedra, y cómo, sin siquiera darle una palabra de consuelo, la hizo suya sin miramientos, frente a otros de su clase, mordiéndola hasta destrozarle un par de arterias.

Una parte de ella agradecía haber perdido pronto el conocimiento, pero _¿qué otras cosas él le habría hecho? _No quería ni pensarlo.

- ¿Tenía que ser así? - soltó frustrada, apretando su manchado vestido de novia entre los dedos.

- ¿Te pareció duro? - preguntó Camille, enarcando una ceja – Dominique, lo tuyo no fue nada comparado con lo que me sucedió a mí con mi creador. Mi ceremonia la vieron cientos de vampiros, y no conforme con eso, hicieron una fiesta alrededor mientras me desangraba... no te quejes, a ti te dieron la opción, a mi me arrebataron la humanidad a la fuerza. Pero no me quejo – agregó, luego de emitir un breve suspiro – He logrado sobrevivir a través de los siglos como ningún otro vampiro ha podido, incluyendo al que me tranformó. Así que luego de su deceso, y de un breve periodo de soltería, decidí contraer nupcias otra vez. Verás que no es tan desagradable esta clase de uniones, por el contrario.

- Veo... ¿Y estás casada con ese hombre que estaba al lado tuyo? - preguntó Ginny, recordando a aquel vampiro que también se encontraba en la ceremonia.

Camille sonrió y asintió.

- Sí. Es mi querido Erebos. Cuando lo conocí, supe que era perfecto para mí. Después de observarlo por un año como llevaba su vida humana, me decidí a encantarlo. Lo acorralé la misma noche de su cumpleaños, y bueno, logré que aceptara ser mi pareja de sangre.

- ¿Pareja de sangre? - preguntó la neófita extrañada.

- Ya lo entenderás. Los vampiros pueden relacionarse con los humanos sin transformarlos, ¿pero sabes? Pronto para mi no fue suficiente... él iba envejeciendo, y yo no estaba dispuesta a tener que verlo morir algún día, así que le hice la propuesta de la vida eterna, y él aceptó.

- Oh.

La vampira dejó reposar la espalda en la silla en que estaba sentada, y comenzó a mirar el techo, recordando y sorprendiéndose como los siglos pasaban y pasaban mientras ella seguía intacta.

- Lo transformé en una ceremonía muy parecida a la tuya.- contó, perdida en sus recuerdos - La diferencia es que, en este caso, la que se comportó como bestia fui yo. Yo obré como Azrael.

Ginny trató de imaginarse la escena, más le fue imposible. _¿Una mujer podía ser tan brutal? _

- ¿Y cómo se llamaba antes? - preguntó - ¿Por qué ahora su nombre es Erebos?

- Todos cambiamos de nombre cuando nos transformamos, querida, porque empezamos una nueva vida. Él solía llamarse Adam, pero como vampiro, lo bauticé con el nombre de Erebos, que en mitología griega designaba al hijo del Dios Caos, algo que representa muy bien su personalidad, ya verás...

Un aroma familiar se coló por las fosas nasales de la vampira, interrumpiéndo su relato.

- Creo que ahí llegó tu marido.- dijo, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Por ellas entró Azrael, tan perfecto e impecable como siempre, arrastrando del brazo a una joven trigueña de no más de veinte años, que lloraba en el piso pidiendo clemencia, mientras trataba, sin éxito, de soltarse del agarre. Su cuerpo era voluminoso y curvilineo, y su cuello parecía un manjar de dioses para todos los chupa sangres presentes... incluyendo a la nueva.

- ¡Justo a tiempo! - exclamó Camille, levantándose para recibirlo.

- Claro, no podía dejar a mi pareja hambrienta, ¿no? - respondió Azrael, mirando a su nueva esposa.

El primer instinto de la pelirroja fue alejarse de él, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues en lo que tarda un parpadeo, él ya se encontraba a su lado, tomándola del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No te preocupes, preciosa. Puede que nos hayamos visto sólo en la ceremonia, pero bastó eso para saber que nos llevaremos de maravilla, ¿no crees? - ella no respondió, pero supo que no era necesario - Ahora, bebe.

Azrael levantó a la fuerza a la mujer que aún lloriqueaba desesperada, y le inclinó sin mucho esfuerzo la cabeza a la derecha, para dejarlo a la vista de la neófita.

- Vamos, ¿que te detiene? Tienes hambre, ¿no? - preguntó impaciente ante la demora.

- S... sí – balbuceó ella, balanceándose indecisa.

- Pues entonces, _¡bon apetit!._

El hombre rozó con las uñas el cuello de la muchacha, que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato, mientras la victima de la agresión chillaba a todo pulmón. El ver escurrir aquel líquido tibio y rojo por esa piel bronceada fue el alicente para que, la ahora Dominique, se abalanzara contra la humana para beber de su sangre con desesperación, clavando sus dientes sin compasión, succionando con violencia, fuera de sí, como un animal...

- Cuando te aburras del cuello, prueba en la entrepierna – dijo él, soltándo a la mujer para que Dominique se hiciera de ella – Es uno de los sitios más sabrosos... ¡satisfacción garantizada! O te devuelvo el dinero – bromeó alejandose de ambas mujeres.

Azrael caminó conforme hasta donde estaba la otra vampira, y acercándose a ella, le susurró al oído.

- Te la encargo.

- ¿Qué? - reclamó Camille - ¿Hasta cuando me tendrás como su niñera? ¿Dónde te vas?

- A cazar – respondió él, relamiéndose los labios – Quiero encontrar la fragancia de una presa que se me escapó hace muy poco... tú sabes, no me gusta quedarme con las ganas. Necesito hincarle el diente sí o sí.

- ¿La sangre sucia de la otra vez? - inquirió ceñuda - Hace tiempo que no te obsesionabas... déjame verla, para ver si vale la pena.

Camille colocó ambas manos en las sienes del vampiro, y cerró los ojos, tratándo de recuperar ese específico recuerdo. A penas la vio, la reconocío de inmediato; se trataba de la misma sangre sucia que rondaba la cabeza de Draco, la misma que se erguía como la involuntaria alma gemela del mortífago... _¡que gran ironía! ¡si que era pequeño el mundo!_

Retiró las manos de la cabeza de Azrael con una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en el rostro.

- ¡Pero qué conveniente! - exclamó encantada – Anda, vé por ella. Sin embargo, te prohíbo que la muerdas.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gruñó molesto.

- Ya te lo dije. No la muerdas. Tráela con vida. No quieres tener problemas conmigo, ¿cierto querido? - amenazó con una voz tan dulce y suave, como aterradora - Además, todavía no te he prohibido su sangre. Simplemente quiero que me la traigas, luego veremos que ocurre.

Azrael la miró con un odio inconmesurable, sin embargo, no respondió. Camille era la líder de la cofradía, y no podía contradecir sus órdenes sin retarla a un duelo, el cual, estaba seguro que perdería... ella era demasiado fuerte, incluso para él, así que se retiró sin decir ninguna palabra.

_**Más temprano que tarde, Draco Malfoy, más temprano que tarde,**_ pensó la mujer vampiro, relamiéndose los labios mientras observaba como la nueva integrante de su familia destrozaba a mordiscos el cuello de su víctima, y la lanzaba al suelo para ir por su entrepierna.

_**Perfecto, **_sentenció.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**&.**_

_**Continuará.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Banda sonora**. Cuando aparezca el signo** &,** deben poner play a la canción "**Statues**" de Moloko.

**

* * *

****22.- El trato. **

**.**

Dos figuras se delizaban en la oscuridad, avanzando entre ramas y árboles, preparándose para la reunión final con esos seres poderosos y a la vez monstruosos llamados gigantes. El que iba adelante, un ser con apariencia de humano pero con una piel gris y rostro serpentino, apretaba su varita con impotencia entre sus huesudos dedos, mientras el que iba atrás, un anciano de largos cabellos blancos y sin ojos, lo seguía de cerca como si sus años no le pesaran, esquivando los obstáculos sin necesidad de poseer la vista de la cual carecía.

Cupidine caminaba silbando una melodía, como si se tratare de un paseo de campo, y aquel sonido estaba empezando a exasperar al mago más poderoso del mundo después de la muerte de Dumbledore. El Oráculo no tenía la menor idea porqué el Señor Tenebroso había decidido llevarlo a la negociación con los gigantes, pero tenía claro que ya no gozaba del afecto – si así se puede llamar lo que le profesaba - del oscuro ser. Lo miraba con desconfianza, y prefería tenerlo donde sus ojos lo vieran, antes de dejarle en libertad como solía hacerlo. Sin embargo Cupidine, más que estar enfadado con el asunto, le divertía de sobremanera.

Desde que había puesto un pie en la tierra no se entretenía tanto, y quizás había sido porque a diferencia de sus pares, jamás había intervenido en la vida humana con tanta regularidad; eso sí, las ocasiones en que lo había hecho, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, había dejado un inconmesurable caos... partiendo por Troya, pasando por la crisis de Mao, el Holocausto, y terminando con la guerra mágica. Aunque él era humilde y jamás tomaría públicamente el crédito por ello.

- Viejo – escuchó de pronto.

El Oráculo se detuvo y siguió esa voz siseante para enfrentar a su interlocutor. No necesitaba verlo para saber, por su tono, que estaba furioso.

- Me estoy cansando de tu ineficiencia.- soltó con un dejo amenazante - Quiero que me digas, en este mismo instante, qué es lo que me depara el futuro. Sé que puedes verlo, porque puedo oler la traición a distancia, y apestas a ella. Así que confiésamelo ahora mismo, y después dame una buena razón para que no te mate.

Cupidine sonrió con los pocos dientes que le quedaban, y tardó unos segundos en tomar la palabra, para responder con una tranquilidad exasperante.

- Tom, si realmente pudieras matarme, sólo lo harías, no me pedirías razones para hacerte cambiar de opinión – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros – Sin embargo, escúchame bien, que sólo lo diré una vez. Difícilmente puedo traicionarte. Sólo soy un servidor del destino, un ente imparcial a quien le importa muy poco quien gane o pierda... y con respecto a tí, aún la balanza no se inclina para ningún lado, no hay un final decisivo, al menos no por ahora. Tal como te lo dije años atrás, te lo repito ahora: Malfoy sigue siendo la carta bajo la manga, el comodín, y si bien, seguiste mi consejo, el muchacho aún posee humanidad, no lograste aniquilar esa parte de él. Ahora ya es tarde para que lo hagas, pues ya probó el fruto prohibido, y quiere mucho más de el, así que ten cuidado, que cualquier cosa que le hagas puede lograr que se vuelva contra ti. Es una bomba de tiempo que te puede explotar en la cara de improviso, y mandar todo tu plan de conquista, si me perdonas la expresión, a la mierda.

Voldemort gruñó, y sin proferir otro sonido, se volteó para seguir su camino a grandes zancadas.

No permitiría que un ser insignificante como Malfoy ocasionara su perdición, y menos aún dejaría que un viejo ciego y desdentado le siguiera aconsejando lo que debía hacer o no. Él era Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos, y si quería, así como pudo burlar a la muerte más de una vez, podía burlar al destino. Así que tomó una rápida resolución... cuando llegara el momento preciso, no sólo se deshacería del Oráculo, sino que también de ese sirviente que por tantos años había sido útil y cobrado vidas a su nombre, pero que ahora le empezaba a molestar como una piedra en el zapato.

Eliminaría a Malfoy al primer indicio de traición, y con esa medida, extinguiría al último de su linaje. Lo lamentaba por su sangre, la más limpia de todas, pero en una guerra, las vidas dejan de cobrar importancia, y lo vital se reduce a dos opciones: ganar o perder.

_**

* * *

Alexander refunfuñaba para su adentros, mientras Harry, Hermione y el resto del grupo avanzaban preocupados por las llanuras, tratando de seguirle el paso a una desesperada Tonks. Desde que ella había ingresado a la habitación de ambos con la grave noticia de la captura de Lupin, las cosas habían sucedido vertiginosamente. Harry de inmediato se asomó a la habitación de Alexander para solicitar que lo acompañara, ante lo cual, él no estuvo muy conforme, por el simple hecho que no quería dejar sola a su amiga Luna. La rubia tuvo que asegurarle una y otra vez que nada le pasaría, sin embargo, el auror terminó yendo a la misión a regañadientes.**_

Cuando el grupo se encontró justo en el punto donde entrarían en terreno peligroso de licántropos, Harry se volteó y miró a Hermione con una mezcla de preocupación y cautela a la vez. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la cicatriz que había quedado en su mejilla con una mano, afirmándola luego por ambos brazos, tratándo de impregnarle autoridad a sus palabras.

- Hermione, regresa inmediatamente al cuartel. A penas tenga algo de información sobre el nuevo paradero de Remus, te hago la hago llegar, ¿está bien?

Ella lo miró de regreso indignada, y sin más, respondió.

- ¡Pero quiero ir con ustedes! - reclamó ceñuda, soltándose del agarre con una sacudida- ¡Puedo ser de ayuda!

- Estás débil, necesitas descansar, y desconectarte un rato del mundo. Hazlo por mí, ¿quieres?

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡voy con ustedes, no me pueden excluir! - contestó la aurora cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho – No dejaré que te vayas solo, ¿y si después es una trampa y no vuelves? ¿Qué me dirías tú si yo te pidiera que te quedaras en casa mientras yo voy y arriesgo mi vida?

- No sería la primera vez que ocurre – espetó serio - La diferencia es que tú no me dices nada, simplemente te vas y arriesgas tu vida estúpidamente. ¿Te recuerdo que hace pocas horas no más volviste de estar prisionera de Malfoy? Y hablando de ello, ya que no me pudiste explicar porqué en toda su "bondad" te soltó, ¿me podrías informar qué pasó en todas horas que despareciste? ¿qué es lo que te hizo Malfoy durante todo ese tiempo que no me lo quieres contar?

La castaña se mordió la lengua y lo miró con rencor. _**¿Por qué justamente ahora se puso suspicaz?** _Sabía que las palabras de Harry sólo eran una táctica sucia para que ella desistiera de ir, sin embargo, poco sabia él que Hermione dudaba que quisiera saber la exacta respuesta a sus preguntas.

La aurora podía sentir las miradas de Tonks y Alexander sobre ambos, como si esperaran que en cualquier momento los dos estallaran y terminaran por hechizarse el uno al otro.

- Hermione – se decidió a intervenir Alexander, algo incómodo – Ya vamos suficientes. Necesitamos que te quedes en el cuartel para cualquier emergencia. Después de Potter, tú eres la más adecuada para lidiar con lo que sea de último minuto, te necesitamos más allá que acá. Por favor, compréndelo.

Una parte de ella agradeció sus palabras. En primer lugar, porque evitaban una respuesta a las preguntas que habían quedado en el aire; y en segundo lugar, porque le recordaron que tenía algo que hacer importante, y que requería precisamente tiempo a solas; Investigar sobre qué demonios se trataba lo de las _"almas gemelas"_ y encontrar una manera para revertirlo.

- Está bien – esbozó, desviando la mirada con rastros de enojo – Me quedaré.

Harry sonrió conforme, y le atrapó la cara entre ambas manos con dulzura, besándole la punta de la nariz.

- Te extrañaré – le murmuró – Ya verás como todo sale bien. Ni te darás cuenta de mi ausencia.

- Ajá.

La aurora los vio partir con las manos en los bolsillos, indecisa si mandar todo a la mierda y correr detrás de ellos para que no la dejaran, o bien, darse la media vuelta y comenzar con su investigación. Después de varios quebraderos de cabeza, optó por la segunda.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al cuartel recordó que en la vieja biblioteca de los Black había un extenso catálogo de libros usualmente prohibidos por el Ministerio de Magia, y si había un lugar por donde debía partir su búsqueda, esa biblioteca era precisamente el lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Apresuró sus pasos para volver; la ansiedad de saber qué estaba ocurriendo con su vida, y el porqué no se podía negar a Malfoy, la empezó a hostigar, _¿habría una forma de evitarlo? _Esperaba de todo corazón que asi fuera, y de encontrarlo, se convertiría en la mujer más feliz del planeta por unos segundos.

Sin embargo, a medida que caminaba, el ambiente se iba tornando más y más frio, hasta el punto que en un instante creyó que estaba dentro de un congelador. El corazón le empezó a latir desbocadamente, como si hubiera sentido el peligro que se respiraba en el aire, y de pronto, justo al frente de ella, una sombra misteriosa apareció. Su primer instinto fue correr, pero no hubo avanzado un par de metros cuando la sombra se deslizó con tanta rapidez que sus ojos no pudieron captarlo... la atrapó por la espalda, ciñéndola a su cuerpo por la cintura.

Hermione volteó su rostro con pavor, para encontrarse con la peor de sus pesadillas después de Malfoy... aquél vampiro de largos cabellos blancos y ojos negros como el carbón. Azrael.

- Hola, preciosa – saludó sonriente.

Y ella ahogó un grito de terror. El vampiro parecía salido de una película muggle de la segunda guerra mundial, vestido con un abrigo verde oscuro parecido al de un militar. Su piel blanca se asimilaba a la de una estatua, y lucía radiante, como si el hecho de encontrarla le hubiera alegrado el día como cuando el sol emerge tras las nubes... Trató de zafarse de su agarre antes de ser hipnotizada, pero sólo logró que él la afirmara con mayor fuerza; de esa clase de fuerza que ningún humano podía tener, una sobrenatural que casi le rompe las costillas, arrancándole un gemido.

- ¿Por qué tratas de escapar? - preguntó haciéndose el idiota, chocando su frío aliento contra su piel- ¿No será que me tienes miedo, cierto?

Ya era tarde.

La muchacha había cometido el error de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, cayendo de inmediato bajo su _"encanto"_ hipnótico, que parecía un baño de morfina directo a su sentido común. Así que, contra su voluntad, negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta, a pesar de que por dentro el miedo ya era insostenible.

- Eres tan deliciosa... hueles exquisito, un manjar de dioses – le susurró contra el cuello, deslizándole la punta de su lengua desde el inicio del mismo hasta detrás de su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío – La última vez no tuvimos tiempo de conocernos mejor, ¿cierto?, no sabes lo excitante que es volver a verte, moriría de alegría de no estar muerto ya... ¿Me dejarás drenarte?

Ella quería gritar, pedir auxilio, pero su garganta no se lo permitía. Parecía que su temor no tenía ninguna forma de exteriorización, pues nuevamente, sin quererlo, su cabeza se movió verticalmente para responderle.

- Así me gusta, obediente, servicial, dispuesta... ¿Me dejarías poseerte mientras te dreno? No creo que a mi nueva esposa le moleste; y si le molesta, me da lo mismo. ¡Oh, mi dulce y querida impura!, descúbrete el cuello para mí – ordenó, y de inmediato la aurora corrió todo su cabello hacia la izquierda, dándole, para su pesar, el completo acceso - Más. Quiero más. Eso no es suficiente.

Y sin esperarlo, Azrael desabotonó los primeros botones de su blusa, y la deslizó por debajo de sus hombros, dejándola reposar justo a la altura de su pecho. Él muerto en vida hundió la nariz en la clavícula de la muchacha, aspirando hondamente su fragancia natural, cerrando los ojos lentamente en el acto como si de esa forma pudiera apreciarlo mejor.

- Mi querida Hermione... ¿así te llamas, cierto? no hay otra cosa que desee más en estos momentos que destrozar ese bello cuello tuyo mientras te hago mía hasta tu último aliento. Tú también lo quieres así, ¿no? Pero hay un pequeño problema. Tendremos que esperar hasta que mi jefa decida darme permiso para hacerlo; no tengo idea que pretende contigo ni porqué le interesa tu existencia, así que por el momento, estás prohibida... una verdadera lástima si me lo preguntas. Pero no te preocupes, pronto podré hincarte el diente, Camille nunca ha podido negarme un bocado por mucho tiempo.

Una brisa de alivio respiró al ver que, por ahora, el vampiro no trataría de beberse toda su sangre. Sin embargo, su mente, que contaba con una memoria pivilegiada, hizo _Click _de inmediato. _**¿Camille? **_Se preguntó para sus adentros, recordando a cierta Camille que una vez nombró el hijo de puta de Malfoy, _**¿Será la misma?**_

Azrael volvió a abotonarle la blusa con lentitud y dedicación, para luego echárse el cuerpo de la muchacha a las espaldas como si pesara menos que un paquete de _pop corn_.

- Nos vamos a mi castillo - informó - Ahora duérmete. Que el camino de regreso es largo.

Como si le hubieran dado un somnifero, los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a sentirse extremadamente cansados, cerrándose involuntariamente hasta que terminó por dormirse, tal como el vampiro se lo había ordenado.

- Buena chica – rió Azrael, para luego, comenzar a deslizarse de regreso a casa, con tanta gracia y rapidez que sus pies difícilmente tocaban el suelo.

_**

* * *

- ¡¿Dónde diablos se habían metido?!**_

Fue lo primero que escucharon Theodore y Pansy cuando volvieron a la Mansión Malfoy. En la entrada, un exasperado Blaise los observaba desconfiadamente, cruzado de brazos, y en sus ojos se leía la sospecha. Parecía como si los hubiera estado esperando desde la noche anterior, acumulando el veneno para lanzarselos a la cara, imaginando mil motivos por los que no habían vuelto después de la "entrega", maquinando quién sabe qué cosas.

Ambos conocían a Zabini como las palmas de sus manos. Con tal de ganarse el favor de Lord Voldemort, él era capaz de entregar a su propia madre, o matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino... entonces, _¿que mejor servicio podía prestarle a su amo que denunciar a un par de traidores? _No podían dejar que los descubrieran, especialmente él, uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos, y no precisamente por su poder mágico. No. Su poderío radicaba en su astucia, y, principalmente, en su perversa mente retorcida.

- Draco, ¿Dónde está? - preguntó la pelinegra, ignorándolo a propósito.

- No me hables de él, ¡también desapareció! Los muy cobardes me dejaron sólo con esa tropa de inútiles aurores – masculló el encapuchado ceñudo – Ahora, respóndanme, ¿dónde mierda se habían metido los dos?

- ¿Desapareció? ¿Cómo? - preguntó a su vez Theodore, tratándo de desviar su atención.

- No tengo la menor idea. El engreído no quiso responderme cuando lo vi por la mañana, y se encerró en su habitación. De ahí no ha salido más, ¡y eso que ya es medianoche!

Al parecer, un tema que lo enrabiaba más que la súbita desaparición de ambos, era el mismísimo Draco. No era secreto de estado que el rubio era el mortífago favorito del Señor Oscuro, y eso le picaba al moreno más que un aji en el trasero. Quizás era porque sabía que era uno de los únicos que había eliminado a un pilar de Potter, la comadreja Weasley, y por eso se sentía superior. Sin embargo, sus compañeros sabían que eso era una mera coincidencia, pues Weasley estaba a merced de Malfoy en esa ocasión, y si él lo hubiera querido, también lo habría asesinado sin dificultad.

Así que después de unos minutos, los tres comenzaron a observarse entre si, en un silencio incómodo que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Dos de ellos por precaución, uno por estar perdido es sus maquinaciones. De pronto, en los orbes verdes de Blaise se encendió una chispa, y regresó su atención a los recién llegados, para sisear con un dejo malicioso y perturbador.

- ¿No será que el parcito se cambió de bando?

Pansy perdió la respiración, y Theodore, que estaba justo plantado a su lado, se puso más rígido que una tabla. Los dos comenzaron a pensar en diversas excusas para defenderse, pero de pronto el tiempo parecía pasar más rápido cuando el mortífago comenzó a golpear el pie contra el suelo, impaciente por una respuesta... hasta que a ella se le prendió el foco.

- ¡¿Tú crees que si fuera una traidora tendría esto?! - exclamó rabiosa, descubriendo sus heridas de la túnica.

Blaise la observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, recorriendo con la mirada los múltiples cortes que ahora adornaban su piel. Parecía como si hubieran querido hacerla sushi, o dividirla en trocitos sin éxito, por lo cual, el moreno perdió el habla de la sorpresa.

Pansy volvió a cubrir su cuerpo aparentando indignación, y luego se retiró de la entrada, pegándole con el hombro al moreno para abrirse paso.

- Eres un imbécil.- le masculló a la pasada.

Él se quedó de una pieza, y luego de verla desaparecer, se volteó hacia el otro que quedaba para preguntar.

- Qué... ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?

- La torturaron para sacarle información– mintió automáticamente Theo – Llegué tarde para sacarla de ahí.

- ¿Y soltó algo?

- No seas estúpido. Si le hubiera sacado algo, probablemente no estaría tan magullada, ¿no crees?. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a descansar. No todos la tuvimos tan fácil como tú, Zabini.

Blaise lo observó marcharse también, con un dejo de duda en sus conjeturas. Definitivamente tendría un ojo pendiente sobre ambos, pues algo olía mal, y no todo cuadraba en aquella "conmovedora" historia.

Por su parte, Pansy subió con toda la velocidad que sus heridas se lo permitieron hasta la habitación de Draco, pues tenía la corazonada de que algo importante había ocurrido en su ausencia. Aún podía rememorar la aflicción que se reflejó en su rostro cuando supo que uno de los vampiros se había ido de caza de una impura, y que, misteriosamente, cuando Potter y compañía habían llegado a joderles la transacción, éstos venían sin la sangre sucia de Granger. _**¿Podría ser que...? **_sería demasiado precioso, pues a pesar de que no le tuviera ninguna simpatía a la aurora, de ser correctas sus suposiciones, ella podía ser la causante de que Draco cambiara de bando tal como Theodore y ella ya lo habían hecho.

Suspiró. Una de las cosas que más le angustiaba después de tomar semejante decisión, había sido traicionar a Draco, más que traicionar al mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Con el primero llevaba toda una vida, y a pesar de que aparentaban frialdad y utilizarse mutuamente – máscara de indiferencia que hasta el momento que conoció a Alexander creía a ciegas – ahora, con el re-descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, entendía que no era más que un escudo que su razón había colocado para evitar sufrir en el caso que le ocurriera algo. Para esquivar el irreparable dolor que podía provocarles el que uno de los dos muriera por "la causa".

Ahora que había desbloqueado esa jaula que encerraba a la verdadera Pansy, entendía que su cariño por Draco se asimilaba al cariño del hermano que nunca tuvo, y dejarlo de lado implicaba una amargura que muy pocos podrían cuatificar. Si tan sólo era correcta su intuición... si tan sólo la sangre sucia tuviera algún poder para hacer lo que Alexander hizo con ella misma... había una posibilidad, muy infima, de que no tuviera que darle la espalda a la única persona que era una constante en su vida.

- Draco... ¿estás ahí?

- Adelante. - respondió su voz desde el otro lado.

Apenas abrió la puerta, divisó su silueta en la oscuridad, sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con el ceño fruncido. La pieza se sentía más fría de lo habitual, como si durante unos instantes hubiera estado repleta de cubos de hielo, pero ignoró la sensación térmica, acercándose a él con cautela.

- ¿Qué quie...? - la pregunta se quedó atorada en la garganta del mortífago al verla.

Draco se levantó casi de un salto, y de dos zancadas avanzó hasta ella, afirmando su cara con ambas manos, con una delicadeza que jamás creyó que el rubio pudiera tener. Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, y hervían de rabia a la vez.

- Quién. Te. Hizo. Esto. – preguntó golpeadamente, escudriñando sus ropas y su cuerpo repleto de cicatrices aún recientes - ¿Quién fue el malparido para asesinarlo?. ¡Quién! ¡Cómo! ¡Cuándo! Cuando lo agarre, deseará no haberte puesto un dedo encima...

Una parte de ella se sentía halagada por la reacción – su lado masoquista – pero la otra parte estaba aterrada de que averiguara que el autor de sus heridas, no era otro que el mismo del cual se había enamorado perdidamente. Alex.

- Draco, yo... - tragó espeso, temblando ante su mirada inquisitiva – No lo sé. Sucedió durante el intercambio de Weasley. Alguien me atacó por la espalda con un_ sectumsempra_ y luego no supe más de mi. Estuve la noche presa en el cuartel de la orden del pajarraco. Si no fuera por Nott, no estaría contándotelo.

Draco retrocedió con aire pensativo, y luego, volvió a sentarse en el lugar donde estaba, justo en la orilla del marco de la ventana.

- Esos hijos de puta - dijo para sí mismo más que para ella - Podría apostar que fue el maricón de Potter

Pansy se encogió de hombros, aparentando no saber nada. Se quedó mirándolo desde su posición indecisa, hasta que finalmente se decidió a preguntar lo que realmente quería saber.

- Draco, ¿dónde te metiste antes del intercambio? Desapareciste y nunca volviste.

Él la miró, y en sus ojos grises se notaba algo de confusión.

- Tenía algo que hacer. No te incumbe – respondió finalmente, eludiendo la pregunta como era habitual en él.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? - insistió ella - Lo que sea, puedes confiar en mi. Mi lealtad está más contigo que con el Señor Oscuro, y lo sabes.

Él pareció pensárselo un rato, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa cansada y contestó.

- No. No hay nada que contar, Pansy. Nada que valga la pena.

Fue entonces que un cuervo entró raudamente por la ventana, sobrevolando toda la habitación antes de situarse en el hombro del rubio, estirándole una de sus patas para que extrajera el pequeño pergamino que estaba amarrado ahí. Draco desató el mensaje extrañado, y el ave se fue de inmediato sin esperar respuesta.

Mientras él leía, el ceño se le fruncia cada vez más, hasta el punto de formar una sóla ceja en su frente.

- ¿Qué dice? - no pudo evitar preguntar la pelinegra.

El mortífago arrugó el pergamino con una mano, y luego, lo guardó dentro de su túnica con un movimiento rígido. Pansy podía notar que su rostro se había endurecido, y empezó a dudar que sus músculos poseyeran, en ese mismo instante, algo de movilidad.

- Tengo que salir de inmediato. - soltó, levantándose a la vez que emitía un suspiro involuntario - Procura ir donde Logan para que te cure las heridas como corresponde, y por ahora, tienes prohibido cualquier salida hasta que te mejores. No hay misiones para ti hasta un buen tiempo, ¿lo entiendes? - ella asintió rápidamente - No sé cuanto me tarde en volver. No me busques.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó, como siempre... como una sombra que sólo es vista cuando lo desea, y cuando no, se puede escabullir como arena entre los dedos, sin que nadie pueda detenerlo.

Ni el mismisimo Lúcifer.

* * *

Estaba atontada, mareada y desorientada. La sensación que tenía en esos momentos se asimilaba mucho al día después de una noche de copas, pero de esas no tenía desde hace tiempo... desde su compromiso con Ron, pues cuando él murió, nunca hubo nada más que celebrar.

Sintió que sus manos dolían brutalmente, en una sensación de calambre mezclada con adormecimiento. Trató de moverlas pero algo se lo impedía, así que abrió los ojos para comprobar qué demonios estaba pasando, y al hacerlo, sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba. Estaba en una especie de habitación elegante, algo así como un comedor decorado al estilo de Corte inglesa, donde predominaba el mármol y el terciopelo rojo. Ella estaba contra una pared; sus manos se encontraban atadas por sobre su cabeza con una gruesa cuerda que emergía desde el techo y que le cortaba la circulación.

Empezó a sentir pánico. Una avalancha de recuerdos acudieron a su mente, anunciándole el peligro. El rostro de Azrael y su expresión lujuriosa fue lo primero que vio, por lo que trató de soltarse de sus amarras con frenesí, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue que las cuerdas se le inscrutaran más en las muñecas. Quería llorar. Prefería morir en una batalla en vez de ser la cena de una alimaña, pero al parecer, estaba perdida... la existencia de Hermione Granger había llegado a su fin de una manera trágica e indigna.

Una silueta apareció al frente. Sus ojos tuvieron que esforzarse para enfocar a la nueva presencia, y su mandíbula se desencajó levemente cuando pudo reconocerla.

- ¡¿Ginny?! ¡¿Ginny, eres tú?!

Ella sonrió.

- Granger... no creí que tuviera el placer de verte tan pronto - respondió la pelirroja con su voz sedosa, emergiendo de las sombras que la cobijaban.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Estás viva! - exclamó la muchacha al borde de las lágrimas de la emoción, ignorando el hecho de que su antigua mejor amiga la hubiera llamado por su apellido - Que alegría, ¡Estás viva! - repitió aún sin creérselo.

- Eso no es completamente exacto - objetó divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza, a la vez que se acercaba y alzaba una de sus manos para acariciar las cuerdas que ataban a la presa de su marido - Siempre jugando a la doncella en peligro, ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, pronto tu patética existencia llegará a su fin.

- Ginny... - esbozó Hermione desconcertada - ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te ocurre?

La aurora no podía creérselo. La mujer despampanante que estaba al frente de ella, ataviada con una sensual tenida color cobre, tenía la apariencia de su antigua amiga, pero no se comportaba como ella. Su pelo estaba más colorado que de costumbre, al igual que sus labios, y su piel tenía un tono demasiado pálido... en sus ojos podía leer resentimiento, odio y algo más que no podía identificar. Su razón le decía que al frente tenia a Ginny, pero su corazón le indicaba lo contrario. No habían rastros de la Ginny que solía conocer.

- ¿Que qué me ocurre? - repitió ceñuda - Me ocurre lo siguiente, estúpida sangre sucia. Primero que todo, mi nombre es Dominique Lautremont, no Ginevra Weasley... ella comenzó a morir el día que ustedes la traicionaron, y terminó de morir cuando la abandonaron a su suerte, para convertirse en el monstruo que es ahora... un monstruo que en estos minutos está muy sediento...

La sangre se le heló a la castaña cuando vio que de la dentadura de la mujer emergían dos colmillos, y quiso desvanecerse del planeta cuando la tomó de la cabellera para voltearle la cabeza con violencia hacia la izquierda, exponiéndole el cuello.

- Te lo destrozaré – le siseó en una amenaza.

Hermione cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, sin embargo, esa noche sería una sucesión de sufrimientos que recién estaban comenzando. No todo sería tan sencillo.

- ¡Dominique! - exclamó una potente voz a sus espaldas, ante la cual la aludida, sólo respondió con un gruñido – Alejate inmediatamente de ella, ¡te lo ordeno!

Como si la hubieran empujado con corriente eléctrica, Ginny retrocedió de un salto, aunque en su rostro se leía el desconcierto.

La dueña de la voz apareció desde las escaleras, bajando los peldaños con una lentitud deliberada, acariciando la baranda con uno de sus dedos a medida que descendía. Cuando llegó al piso, Hermione pudo verla bien. Era una joven que no parecía de más de diecisiete años, rubia y de gruesos bucles, vestida como una muñeca antigua con un tono verde oscuro, y muchos encajes negros que lo adornaban. Llevaba guantes negros hasta el codo, y sonreía con una suficiencia macabra. A Hermione le vino un escalofrío, pues esa joven se le antojaba más tenebrosa – y peligrosa - que cualquiera.

- Al fin conozco en persona a la famosa sangre sucia...- dijo enarcando una ceja - Veamos que me puedes ofrecer.

Con movimientos felinos se acercó hasta ella, y colocó ambas manos en las sienes de la aurora, introduciéndose en su mente sin su permiso. Hermione trató de luchar contra la invasión, pero la fiereza mental de la joven no le daba tregua. Parecía como si estuviera leyendo su cerebro como si fuera una revista, escudriñándo en sus recuerdos e incluso en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

- Vaya, esto cada vez se vuelve más interesante. - murmuró para sí, encantada, retirando sus manos una vez que hubo terminado - Le informaré de tu visita a alguien que de seguro estará muy interesado.

De uno de los plieges de su vestido extrajo un pequeño pergamino, y de un silbido, un cuervo apareció y se posó en su antebrazo. Ella no tardó en atarle el mensaje con habilidad en su pata izquierda, y luego le susurró algo en un idioma que nadie más que ella entendió. A la aurora le pareció que el ave asentía antes de echarse a volar, quien sabe con qué dirección, y tuvo, no un mal, sino un pésimo presentimiento.

- Listo, ahora a esperar – dijo, y luego miró a la pelirroja para agregar – Quédate un rato y acompañarme, Dominique, terminarás por agradecérmelo.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada molesta. Lo único que ella quería era asesinar a la prisionera, pero algo se lo impedía, y en ese instante supo el motivo. Sabía que si en ese momento Camille le decía que se tirara de la torre más alta del castillo, ella lo haría. La voz de la rubia tenía un poder en su voluntad increíble, y probablemente, el hecho se debia a que ella era la líder de la cofradía. El resto debía obedecer a ciegas, incluido su propio marido, que parecía que se lo llevaba el infierno cuando le contó que había cazado a una víctima y estaba furioso con Camille porque no le había dejado hincarle el diente.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos - eternos para la única humana - , y el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse les alertó que una cuarta persona había llegado. Camille se puso como una toda colegiala, y de inmediato, comenzó a peinar su cabello con los dedos y a estirar arrugas invisibles de su vestido. Dominique la miraba con una ceja alzada incrédula, y Hermione seguía tratando de encontrar una solución y escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Fue entonces que se hizo presente Draco Malfoy, que entró a la habitación como un huracán, ondeando su capa con soberbia. Sus ojos grises revolotearon por el lugar, y se detuvieron especialmente en la que estaba amarrada contra la pared. Su habitual y acérrima enemiga. La mujer de sus pesadillas. Su contradicción más profunda. El objeto de su mayor sed... Sus puños se cerraron con violencia, y parecía temblar de ira. No le hubiera extrañado a nadie ver como salía humo por sus orejas.

Hermione pudo leer en sus ojos muchas cosas. Impotencia, rabia, pero por sobretodo, preocupación. _¿Habria sido coincidencia que él estuviera ahí? ¿O esa joven lo había llamado?. _No supo porqué, pero su presencia la alivió. Al menos era diablo conocido, y sabia que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño que no fuera él. Sonaba algo masoquista, pero él mismo se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio, Camille? - gruñó ceñudo, deslizando su mirada desde la aurora hasta su captora - ¿Cuál es el precio?

_**Camille, **_repitió en su fuero interno la castaña, y sintió que sus entrañas hervían, recordando la vez que el mortífago la había mencionado luego de rescatarla por primera vez de las garras de Azrael. Eso quería decir que la jovencita no era más que un vampiro, y al parecer, uno muy peligroso.

- Tú lo sabes perfectamente - respondió Camille, sonriendo victoriosa - ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? dos de mi cofradía se mueren por hincarle el diente a esa sangre sucia. Sólo tú puedes salvarla. Ahora la pregunta es... ¿lo harás, mi querido Draco? ¿a pesar de que si lo haces, ella sufrirá de todas maneras con tu traición? Leí su interior antes de que llegaras, y la conexión entre ustedes está más potente que nunca... una traición podría llegar a matarla de dolor y viceversa. ¿Te arriesgas? recuerda que si no lo haces, igual morirá, además, no le puedo negar a Azrael un bocado por mucho tiempo. Me parte el alma que no tengo el hacerlo... - agregó con dramatismo – Sería un gran sacrificio para los mios dejarla viva, ¿sabes?

Draco la observó empuñando las manos férreamente, mientras a la vez era observado de una manera extrañada por su habitual enemiga, que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que esos dos estaban hablando. Es decir, no era estúpida, estaban negociando por su vida, pero _¿a cambio de qué?_

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que cumplirás con el trato y no se la dejarás al bastardo albino? - siseó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Tendrás que creer en mi palabra, no te queda de otra - respondió la vampiro encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hará mi mortífago favorito?

El rubio volvió a mirarla con reserva, como si estuviera evaluando todas las posibilidades que tenía en las manos antes de responder. Sus ojos se desviaron un instante nuevamente a la aurora, y en ellos la mujer pudo ver reflejada una fuerte contradicción. Era como si a través de esa mirada estuviera tratando de reprenderla por ser tan idiota como para dejarse atrapar, y a la vez, como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas por adelantado por lo que haría a continuación.

Cerró los ojos y asintió.

- ¡Excelente! - exclamó encantada la vampiro – Ahora, Dominique, quedate ahí mismo donde estás, vigílala, apuesto que obtendrás una gran satisfacción haciéndolo. ¿Quieres verla sufrir, no? ¿Quieres verla pagar por su traición? pues ahora es el momento.

Y dicho esto, se acercó hasta al mortífago, y lo arrastró por la túnica a una habitación continua, encerrándose en ella con él. Hermione miró suplicante a la que solía ser su amiga, mientras comenzaba a moverse para tratar de quitar las cuerdas de sus muñecas. Si quería escapar, esa era la oportunidad.

- Ginny, por favor, suéltame – gimió desesperada - ¡¿Qué te he hecho?! ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado que me tratas así?!

- Te dije que ya no soy Ginny – gruñó ella, enseñándole los colmillos para callarla – Y no preguntes obviedades. ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que me hiciste! ¡Me quitaste a Harry maldita perra! ¡Y traicionaste a Ron todo este tiempo!

- ¡Eso es mentira! - exclamó la castaña, sorprendida por las acusaciones - ¡Jamás traicioné a Ron! ¡Y yo no te quité a Harry! ¡Tú lo abandonaste!

- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas!

Hermione iba a replicar, pero un fuerte dolor en el estómago se lo impidió... y cuando iba a tratar de hablar nuevamente, ese dolor pronto se propagó por todo su cuerpo, aumentando cada vez más de intensidad. Sentía que se ahogaba en agua, y luego, la potencia se asimilaba a estar bajo un crucio.

Sin preámbulos, ni introducciones, Hermione Granger comenzó a chillar de sufrimiento, retorciendose desesperadamente como si la estuvieran hirviendo en aceite, ante la mirada atónita de la vampiro.

La aurora sabía perfectamente que significaba ese dolor. Era igual al que había experimentado cuando Malfoy se acostó con otras, pero ahora el sufrimiento no tenía punto de comparación. Era como estar bajo varias torturas a la vez... como si la estuvieran cortando en mil pedacitos, como si le estuvieran friendo la piel... como si sus musculos fueran desgarrados por un troll... y como si sus huesos no fueran más que astillas enterrándose en su carne.

- ¡Malfoy! - gritó entre lágrimas - ¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta! ¡No sigas! ¡No!

Pero sus gritos no llegaban a tener el volúmen de los gritos de placer que comenzaron a emanar de Camille... y lo peor de todo, es que podía verlos con claridad. A pesar de estar en otra habitación, era como si estuviera al frente de ellos, mirándolos revolcarse como animales, de una manera salvaje, repleta de violencia, agresividad, sudor y... sangre. Malfoy estaba sangrando, su cuello había sido mordido brutalmente por la rubia, que ahora bebia de él como si fuera un humano sin agua en el desierto, mientras lo volteaba para quedar encima, al mando, y chocar sus caderas con desesperación contra él, prácticamente como si se lo estuviera violando.

Cerró los ojos. No quería seguir viendo esa grotesca imagen, pero por más que sus párpados los cubrieran, los hechos ocurrian en su mente. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo. No. Lo peor era percibir las emociones de Malfoy, saber lo que ocurría con su alma en esos momentos. Saber que él no lo estaba disfrutando en lo absoluto, que de hecho, su mente volaba lejos del acto que su cuerpo cometía, sintiéndose escoria, sucio, un simple objeto, mientras trataba de anclarse a un recuerdo agradable para desviar su atención de Camille y no sentirse aún peor... y ese recuerdo era precisamente ella. Su peor enemiga.

Cualquiera que los viera desde afuera podría afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que los dos, vampira y mortífago, estaban teniendo sexo digno de envidiar. Pasional, lujurioso y con la experiencia que sólo otorga la práctica. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía en su pecho que todo distaba de ser así, y que él, el usual hijo de puta Malfoy, emocionalmente frío y distante, ahora estaba sufriendo y pensando en ella. En una sangre sucia. En salvarla.

Los gemidos escandalosos de Camille retumbaban en todas las paredes, mientras los gritos de Hermione se expandían como si estuvieran amplificados con el encantamiento _sonorus_. Ambos formaban una interesante melodía que Dominique escuchaba extasiada, pues aunque no comprendía absolutamente nada, no le cabía duda que en esos minutos Hermione Granger prefería morir a seguir experimentando semejante padecimiento.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te sucede? - le preguntó extrañada, mas no preocupada - ¿Qué tienes?

Pero ella no le respondió. Seguía chillando mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrian su rostro. Dominique, en un arrebato de curiosidad, desató las cuerdas que ataban sus brazos para ver si tenía la suficiente fuerza para escapar, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Hermione cayó al piso de inmediato, retorciendose de maneras que un humano difícilmente podría lograr imitar aunque lo quisiera.

_**No más... **_pensaba la castaña, ya incapaz de seguir gritando. **_Ya déjalo en paz.... no más... no más... _**rogaba en silencio, pero sus súplicas no fueron oídas por nadie.

Los segundos pasaban transformándose en minutos, y los minutos parecían horas eternas.

- Dominique, ¿que tal fue?- se escuchó de pronto.

Y el dolor cesó, pero su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. No respondía. A duras penas levantó la vista para ver como Camille salía de la habitación contigua envolviéndose en una bata, y detrás de ella, aparecía Malfoy, abotonándose la camisa.

- ¿Pero qué diablos fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Ginny, esbozando una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- Después te explico - respondió la rubia, colocando los ojos en blanco - En fin. Draco, ahí la tienes, es toda tuya - dijo apuntándo el cuerpo inerte en el piso - Sin embargo, si Azrael la vuelve a atrapar, no moveré ningún dedo para evitar que la destroce, ¿me escuchaste?

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Se veía extrañamente débil y estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

**&**

Se acercó a la aurora y la tomó con esfuerzo entre sus brazos, desapareciendo del lugar, tratándo de ponerse a salvo de esa guarida de chupasangres traicioneros, que en cualquier momento podían arrepentirse del trato y drenarla para su satisfacción.

Hermione Granger instintivamente acomodó la cabeza en él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, aferrándose a su pecho en búsqueda de protección. A penas tenía los ojos abiertos, y pudo ver como su enemigo se apareció nuevamente con ella en un bosque que desconocía. _**¿Por qué la había salvado? ¿Por qué se había entregado a esa maldita zorra para evitar que la mordieran? **_Se preguntaba, pues a pesar de que con aquella maniobra la había torturado indirectamente de la manera más horrible que en su vida experimentó, ella supo que no había otra opción... y lo leyó en el corazón del mortífago que la sostenía como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, luciendo en su rostro una mueca de culpabilidad. Porque a diferencia de la vez anterior, donde podía sentir la satisfacción de él proporcional a su dolor, ahora, entre los gemidos de la vampira y sus propios gritos desgarradores, sólo pudo sentir de su parte preocupación y congoja.

Quería preguntarle, quería saber porqué seguía siendo tan incoherente, porqué estaba tan obsesionado con ella, porqué no hacía nada por evitar esa conexión que ambos tenían, porqué se subyugaba a un destino que no le pertenecía... pero sus labios aún temblaban, y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para proferir palabra. Su garganta estaba seca, y dudaba que aún le quedaran cuerdas vocales.

- ¿Por qué insistes con ese comportamiento suicida? - preguntó él con dificultad, avanzando entre los árboles a paso inseguro - ¿Por qué te dejaste atrapar dos veces por la misma sanguijuela? - agregó con rabia, y sin esperar respuesta continuó - ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Tienes complejo de comida? ¿Ya te quieres morir? ¿O estás más demente de lo que creía?

No terminó la última pregunta cuando una de sus rodillas se dobló involuntariamente, llevándoselo con el impulso, cayéndo sobre la tierra como un saco de papas, sin soltar a la mujer que tenía entre los brazos y evitándo que se procurara algún daño. Hermione se sobresaltó, y como pudo, levantó la mirada para ver que ocurría... _**¡Cómo antes no se había fijado!** _Del pálido cuello del mortífago, un poco más arriba de la clavícula, aún corría la sangre de la mordida, como una llave de agua mal cerrada, dejando un rastro rojo que avanzaba por su pecho y se perdía detrás de su camisa.

- A veces... eres... tan... recondenada...mente... estúpida – murmuró él, antes de desplomarse hacia la izquierda, dejándola caer afortunadamente, sobre un lugar más o menos seguro.

Ella quedó como una muñeca de trapo, desparramada en el piso, observándolo tirado a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, sin rastros de conciencia, aún sangrando sin control. Los labios del hombre ya estaban violáceos, mientras su piel ya había adquirido un tono sobrenaturalmente blanco, casi transparente. El corazón de la aurora se paralizó, y aunque su razón le indicaba lo contrario, algo dentro de ella le impedía dejarlo morir de esa manera.

No.

No podía dejarlo morir así.

Hermione comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo ayudada de sus codos, rasgándoselos en el acto, pero poco le importó... si sus piernas se negaban a funcionar, al menos sus brazos aún tenían algo de energía. Llegó hasta el cuerpo de Draco y lo volteó para dejarlo de espaldas. Tanteó desesperadamente los bolsillos de su túnica oscura en búsqueda de la varita del mortífago, y cuando la encontró, apuntó hacia la herida...

No tenía pociones ni la experiencia de una medimaga. Sólo sabía que tenía que cauterizarle esos dos hoyos para evitar que se desangrara, así que, tratándo de ser lo más prudente posible en el uso de su magia, pronunció un hechizo para calentar la punta de la varita como si se tratara de hierro caliente, y luego la posó sobre la primera abertura, para que sus vasos sanguineos elevaran su temperatura y coagulara su sangre... a costa de la muerte de la piel.

El olor a carne chamuscada le dio náuseas, e incluso pudo sentir como a pesar de la inconsciencia, el mortífago se removía y jadeaba entre sueños indefenso, pero siguió el procedimiento de manera implacable, hasta que ambas aberturas de los colmillos quedaron completamente selladas, dejándole dos puntos oscuros en el lugar. Dos marcas de piel muerta que dejarían testimonio de la salvaje mordida y de la medieval curación que había recibido.

Exhausta, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Malfoy, apoyando la oreja justo a la altura del corazón, el cual palpitaba débilmente, pero para su fortuna - o desfortuna - aún palpitaba

- No... te... mueras... - le ordenó en un susurro, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse ahí, a la interperie en un bosque desconocido, sobre el cuerpo de su peor enemigo, enlazando una de sus manos tiernamente a la de él, a sabiendas de que ese gesto inconsciente traicionaba todos sus principios y le anunciaba el inicio de una tragedia.

Su propia tragedia...

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

**_&.&_**

**_&._**

_**Continuará.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**23.- Dulce tortura.**

**.**

Despertó sobresaltada por los rayos solares que justo invadían sus ojos sin piedad. Se removió con dificultad, pues sus huesos aún estaban resentidos de dolor, y sus músculos acalambrados indicaban que su cuerpo todavía estaba débil. Al tratar de mover su mano derecha, notó que sus dedos estaban enlazados a otros, alargados, blancos y fríos, y como si la hubieran lanzado a un mar repleto de tiburones, se paralizó del miedo. Retiró la mano bruscamente, como si el contacto le quemara, y luego levantó su cabeza del torso sobre el cual descansaba....

Ahí estaba él, tal cual como lo había dejado la noche anterior, sin rastros de haber recuperado la conciencia después de tantas horas de descanso. Su rostro estaba pálido como la nieve, y parecía no respirar. _**"¡No!",**_ pensó la aurora con la garganta apretada, y de inmediato, acercó su oreja al pecho del mortífago para comprobar sus latidos. A penas se sentían, pero ahí estaban. Suspiró de alivio.

Se separó de Malfoy, gateando un par de metros, completamente confundida con su propia actitud. _**¿Desde cuando le importaba el maldito? ¿Qué más daba si se moría o no? **_Y la pregunta más impotante de todas que se hacía era _**¿Qué hacía aún ahí, a su lado? **_Una parte de ella, la racional, le decía que escapara, que se alejara lo más pronto posible antes de que despertara, pero la otra parte de ella, la masoquista y emocional, le preocupaba dejarlo tirado sin protección, a merced de cualquier animal salvaje de ese bosque desconocido.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas... _**¿Qué diablos le** **sucedía?** _Algo dentro de ella había cambiado después de ayer, algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Y ese algo era un calorcillo agradable en el pecho, seguido por unos retorcijones traviesos en el estómago... sin duda, la noche anterior había sido la peor de su vida después de aquella en que le anunciaron la muerte de Ron. El sufrimiento que había experimentado con el revolcón de Malfoy estuvo al borde de volverla loca, y más aún al percibir los sentimientos del que se alzaba como su peor enemigo, pero que seguía salvándola de las garras de terceros a pesar de que tuviera que entregar no sólo su cuerpo, sino que también su sangre a cambio. _**¿Qué significaba todo eso?**_

La bastarda mal parida de Camille había visto en su interior, y le dijo a él que la conexión estaba más fuerte que nunca. En ese instante no lo había comprendido, pero ahora todo calzaba. _**¿Eso quería decir que cada día sería peor? **_No tenía dudas de aquello. El hecho de que ahora se preocupara por la estabilidad del mortífago, y que más encima, lo mirara sin rastros del habitual asco en los ojos, decía mucho de la situación. _**¿Cómo evitarlo? **_No quería caer en el juego del destino, un destino que de plano no le pertenecía, además, _**¿Quién diablos se atreve a elegir por ella? ¿A obligarla a querer a quien no debía? ¿A quien detestaba? ¿A quien debía eliminar? ¿A su enemigo acérrimo? **_

Lo vio removerse unos centímetros, y dejó instintivamente de respirar. Tuvo la intención de pararse de un salto y salir corriendo, pero en eso se quedó, en intenciones, pues se sentía demasiado aturdida con sus propios pensamientos como para poder envíar la señal cerebral correcta a sus piernas.

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos, y parpadeó en incontables ocasiones antes de dejarlos quietos. Se llevó la mano al cuello, y tocó con los dedos las dos cicatrices que ahí yacían, esbozando una mueca de molestia. Estaba callado, con los labios sellados en una línea, mirando al cielo con una expresión insonsable. Luego, giró la cabeza a la izquierda y tardó unos segundos en enfocar su vista en la mujer que estaba acompañándolo. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Granger? - soltó desconcertado.

- No. Soy producto de tu imaginación enfermiza – respondió ella con ironía.

Él no pareció molestarse con su respuesta. Volvió la mirada al cielo y la dejó ahí por un lapso de tiempo que a la aurora se le hizo eterno. De a poco, y con cuidado, se incorporó ayudado por sus codos, arrastrándose al árbol más cercano para apoyar su espalda. Emitió un largo y cansado suspiro.

- ¿Por qué? - esbozó, ante lo cual, ella sólo lo observaba confundida - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Podrías haberme abandonado. Era lo más lógico y natural, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué te quedaste? No sé si eres excesivamente buena o sumamente estúpida. Yo apuesto por una mezcla de ambas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero sabía que en el fondo él no esperaba una respuesta... ni ella pensaba dársela, así que aguardó a que volviera a tomar la palabra.

- Diablos... - masculló Draco, llevándose nuevamente la mano al cuello - ¿No pudiste encontrar una forma menos medieval de parar la hemorragia?

- No. - respondió ella, dibujando una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro – La verdad, no me detuve a pensar lo que menos te dolería. No tengo porqué ser considerada contigo, bastaba con devolverte la mano y salvar tu patética vida.

- Cierto – coincidió con un leve asentimiento – Omitiendo el calificativo de "patética". La única patética eres tú, sangre sucia, aunque creo que lo que más te define es la palabra "masoquista", o sino, no hay una razón que justifique que sigas aquí.

La muchacha sintió como el calorcillo abandonaba su cuerpo, siendo reemplazado por un odio colosal del porte de Hogwarts. Quiso lanzarse a su cuello y apretarlo hasta asfixiarlo, o enterrarle la varita en las heridas para que se reabriearan y se desangrara frente a sus ojos, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

Draco, apoyándose del árbol, trató de colocarse de pie con mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo, no tardó en caer nuevamente sentado en un golpe seco, acompañado de un gemido de dolor. Aún seguía demasiado débil, y eso lo frustraba de sobremanera. _**"Mierda, mierda, mierda"** _repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, golpeándola en repetidas ocasiones contra el tronco. No le gustaba demostrarse desvalido, y mucho menos ante Granger, pero al parecer, tendría que descansar un poco más antes de intentar siquiera pensar moverse de ahí.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - se escapó de los labios de la aurora, que al notar su desliz, se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- Podría estar mejor... - respondió consternado el rubio por la preocupación. - ¿Y tú? - agregó, extrañado de su propia amabilidad.

Ella le devolvió la mirada consternada también, pero de todas formas, respondió.

- También podría estar mejor. Pero al menos, yo puedo pararme.

Silencio. Ambos se sumergieron en un profundo silencio, que sólo era interrumpido por ocasionales y tenues silbidos del viento. De reojo Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad, extrañada de que aún no le hubiera comenzado a reprochar nuevamente su propia estupidez de dejarse atrapar, y también le extrañaba su actitud. Se veía tranquilo. Había cerrado los ojos y respiraba acompasadamente, como si estuviera solo, como si ella fuera un matorral más en el bosque, como si su presencia no le molestara y fuera algo natural...

Quizás estaba demasiado débil para insultarla, e incluso, quizás estaba demasiado cansado como para mirarla con su desprecio habitual, asi que lo más recomendable era no perturbarlo... pero ella había dejado de ser una persona prudente hace meses, y aunque significara que terminaran envueltos en una pelea verbal o física, ella quería retomar la conversación con él... tenía que saber la respuesta de ciertas cosas que le perturbaban la mente

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó de pronto.

El mortífago abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró sin ninguna expresión en particular.

- ¿Hacer qué?.

- Salvarme.

La pregunta le molestó, y ella lo supo de inmediato. Había aprendido a leer las muecas de su enemigo como el abecedario, y estaba segura que él también podía descifrar su estado anímico con tan sólo mirarla.

- ¿Querías que te drenaran? - soltó ceñudo.

- No. Pero eso no te incumbe, ¿o sí?

Sus cejas se juntaron aún más, demostrando su incomodidad. No respondió. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, frunciendo los labios como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua para no decir alguna barbaridad.

Hermione suspiró. Tratar de hablar con Malfoy era como hablar con una piedra, con una pared, es decir, un caso total y absolutamente perdido. La única vez que había podido extraerle información veraz había sido cuando le enterró _veritaserum_ a traición, pero no había sido una buena idea. Aquella vez terminó siendo secuestrada para satisfacer sus cochinos deseos, y había perdido un importante motivo para odiarlo. _**¡Cómo deseaba recuperar ese deseo visceral de verlo muerto! ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado, en ese entonces, verlo morir desangrado!** _Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y ya no tenía idea de lo que sentía al respecto, _**¡Ni siquiera se había enfocado en buscar a Zabini para vengar a Ron!** _Su vida seguía girando en torno a Malfoy, y parecía que cada paso que daba, aunque fuera en dirección opuesta, la acercaba más a él.

- ¿Qué demonios nos sucede? - murmuró frustrada, rascando sus ojos con las manos empuñadas – Era más fácil cuando sólo tratábamos de matarnos, cuando mi único objetivo era aniquilarte, ahora todo es tan...

- ¿Complicado? - completó él, enarcando una ceja – Lo sé. No tenía porqué importarme si eras cena de esas sanguijuelas o no, después de todo, era tu problema si eras una estúpida sangre sucia con complejo de comida que se deja atrapar dos veces.... sin embargo, de sólo pensarlo me cabreaba la prostituta idea. No podía permitirlo. El único que está autorizado para hacerte daño soy yo. Tengo ese derecho. Creo que después de tantos años de fastidiarte la vida, me lo he ganado con creces.

Tendría que haberse ofendido, pero no fue así. Hermione parpadeaba lentamente, procesando toda la información, sintiendo que sus palabras tenían un cierto y retorcido sentido. De sólo pensar que otra persona pudiera herirlo se enfurecía, de hecho, en esos momentos podría clavarle una estaca en pleno pecho a esa zorra de Camille por lastimarlo. La única persona que tenía el permiso para dañarlo era ella misma. Nadie más. Y ese derecho se lo había ganado después de atravesarlo con ese vidrio, en un patético intento de asesinato que derivó en su actual perdición.

- Antes – prosiguió él, sacándola de sus cavilaciones - Hace unos meses atrás, el hecho de que murieras hubiera sido un alivio, casi un chiste. De saberlo, habría ido a pisotear tu tumba con una copa de vino a modo de celebración, o en caso contrario, te hubiera asesinado con mis propias manos, disfrutando cada segundo, pues desde aquella vez que traté de asfixiarte, me he aguantado las ganas de apretar tu suave cuello hasta que dejes de respirar. Pero ahora... de alguna extraña forma, por ningún motivo quiero que desaparezcas, al menos no aún, no si está en mi poder evitarlo. Por ahora te quiero viva, Granger, así que aunque sigas con tus tendencias suicidas tan propias de tu idiotez, seguiré apareciendo en el camino para evitarlo. No te dejaré morir tan fácilmente.

Ella exhaló profundamente antes de contestar.

- De alguna extraña forma, yo tampoco quiero que mueras, Malfoy. - confesó avergonzada de ello – Sin embargo, no sé lo que significa eso. Lo que sí sé, es que no es normal, y que algo debemos hacer para revertirlo.

Él no respondió, y ni siquiera mostró signos de haberle puesto atención. Con una de sus manos, comenzó a arrancar el pasto que lo rodeaba, absolutamente perdido en su propio mundo, exluyéndola otra vez.

- ¿Por qué te muestras tan tranquilo con la idea? - espetó ya enojada con su silencio - ¿por qué no buscas la manera de deshacer este lazo inmaterial que nos une? ¿por qué lo aceptas sin chistar? No te entiendo, eres una suma de contradicciones y ya no te sigo. Yo no me resigno a que lo poco que me queda de alma se vea unida a la tuya, ni por asomo. Y si tú no me ayudas a solucionarlo, lo haré sola, no pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, ¡al demonio los estúpidos Oráculos!, que se pudran todos en el infierno, yo no...

- Dime, Granger – interrumpió él, sin quitar ese extraño semblante que lo envolvía - ¿tan malo es?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - exclamó Hermione exasperada - ¡Míranos! Eres un despreciable mortífago, un asesino genocida que no tiene rastros de conciencia ni de humanidad. Te detesto. ¡Te detesto tanto! Te odio con todo mi ser, y aunque a la vez tenga esta atracción involuntaria a ti por el estúpido destino, no puedo dejar de despreciarte. Además, yo represento todo lo que tu odias, ¿no? ¡Entonces deberías hacer algo y no quedarte ahí como un idiota! No es posible mantenernos en el juego en que nos hemos metido. Es una mecánica insana, y yo no me voy a prestar más para estas cosas. Harry no se lo merece, no puedo seguir traicionándolo cada vez que te me cruzas en el camino y...

- Entonces vete – le cortó sin más – Me da igual. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Ya me aburrieron tus quejas. Ándate y deja de molestar. Fastidias.

Sus palabras estaban teñidas de tanto desdén que la muchacha no supo porqué, pero le dolieron. Se levantó con las manos empuñadas y se giró para abandonarlo, pero cuando hubo dado dos pasos, supo que algo andaba mal. Una frecuencia directa a su pecho se lo impedía, y le informaba que la actitud y las palabras de Malfoy no tenían relación con lo que en realidad sentía.

Se volvío nuevamente hacia él, extrañada, buscando una respuesta a esa sensación, encontrándose frente a frente con los ojos grises de su enemigo, que la taladraban con impotencia, con decepción, y con dolor...

- ¡Te dije que te fueras! - vocifero rabioso, rojo hasta las orejas, con un tono capaz de ahuyentar al mismísimo Voldemort -¡Vete a buscar tu mierda de solución y déjame en paz! ¡Vete a escarbar entre libros, como el ratón de biblioteca que eres! ¡Vete, maldita impura, sangre sucia e inmunda! ¡Vete y déjame solo! ¡Vete con tu cara rajada y aprovéchalo, que pronto los enviaré a ambos al infierno! ¡Vete y hazme el favor de romper esta puta conexión entre ambos! ¡Así te podré asesinar como la escoria que eres! ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Zorra! ¡Vete de una buena vez y deja de mirarme con esa cara de tarada!

Palabras. Sólo palabras.

Todo lo que gritaba no tenía relación con lo que estaba sintiendo, y ella lo sabía.

Lo sabía porque estaban conectados. Porque por más que el mortífago intentara tapar sus emociones con insultos y arrebatos, ahora su alma era un libro abierto para Hermione Granger. La máscara del asesino despiadado se estaba resquebrajando de a poco frente a sus ojos.

Estaba herido, y ella era la principal y única culpable...

Cerró los ojos unos instantes para concentrarse en dicho lazo, ignorando las barbaridades que el rubio le dedicaba, y pudo ver más cosas de las que jamás hubiera imaginado. Pudo ver a un hombre solitario, que desde su más tierna infancia careció de un verdadero cariño. Pudo ver a un hombre confundido, cuestionándose sus decisiones a cada minuto, atormentándose con sus propios pensamientos, cargando un gran saco de pecados a sus espaldas. Y lo más impresionante de todo, pudo conocer los motivos que lo llevaban a comportarse así...

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de convertirse en un ser como Voldemort. Tenía miedo de dejar de ser humano. Tenía miedo de dejar de sentir, y por eso se aferraba al lazo que ambos compartian. Por eso tanto la odiaba como la quería a su lado. Por eso tanto la hería como la salvaba. Por eso. Porque para aquel asesino, ella se convirtió sin proponérselo en su último salvavidas, la última oportunidad antes de caer en la más absoluta y completa oscuridad. Por eso se aferraba inconscientemente a la idea de las "almas gemelas". Y por eso le habían dolido sus palabras más que cualquier crucio o mordida de vampiro... porque ella pretendía condenarlo, y cuando el lazo se cortara, ya nada le impediría transformarse en un verdadero demonio.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió en lo bien que él podía disfrazar todos sus temores, guardándolos en su subconsciente, atrapándolos en una cárcel mental. Aún la miraba con desprecio como si la fuera un bicharraco, pero poco le importó... el calor volvió a su pecho con toda intensidad, no entendía porqué, pero así fue.

Avanzó ante su extrañeza, y se arrodilló a su lado, pasando una pierna para quedar a horcajadas de él. Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, y momentáneamente dejó de respirar. Hermione había alzado una de sus manos, y ahora con ella recorría su rostro con lentitud, delineandolo con los dedos, en una caricia que se acercaba mucho a la ternura. Cuando ella pasó por la cicatriz de su rostro, él reaccionó y la atrapó con violencia por la muñeca, deteniendo su avance.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! - chilló histérico - ¡Quítate, sangre sucia! ¡No me toques, maldita zorra! ¡Te dije que te fueras!

Pero ella no lo escuchó. Simplemente sonrió y, sin tratar de soltar el agarre, levantó la otra mano para seguir con la tarea que había empezado. Subió por el cuello y enterró sus dedos en su cabello platinado, acercando su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centimetros de distancia. Su cálido aliento lo golpeaba como el mejor de los puños, sintiéndose intoxicado, aturdido, mareado.

Ella sentía como el mortífago temblaba ante sus caricias, completamente indefenso. _**¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?** _Para él, los golpes, los insultos y la violencia era el pan de cada día. El sexo salvaje, sucio y masoquista también se podía incluir dentro del paquete. En ese ámbito se manejaba como el mejor de los expertos, y nadie podía sorprenderlo ni tomarlo con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, la ternura era algo que escapaba a su comprensión, y lo asustaba más que cualquier varita apuntándole en la cabeza...

- No me toques – musitó casi en una súplica – No me toques de esa forma.

- Cállate.

Ahora fue su nariz la que tomó las riendas. Hermione cerró los ojos y comenzó a rozar su nariz contra el pálido rostro del hombre, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Draco enterró ambas manos en el pasto, y lo apretó con firmeza, como si estuviera siendo sometido a la peor de las torturas. Él también cerró los ojos, su cara estaba tensa, los músculos se le habían petrificado como tablas, y estaba seguro que si trataba de moverse se los desgarraría. Ella, al ver su muñeca libre, deslizó su mano hasta una de sus mejillas, tocándola con la yema de los dedos, mientras comenzaba a depositar suaves besos por el lugar... en sus cejas, en su frente, en sus párpados, en su mandíbula, en la comisura de sus labios...

- Basta. No me toques así... - gimió al borde de la locura - ¿Qué... qué pretendes?

- He dicho que te calles – ordenó la aurora, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con los dedos, sus labios, y su nariz – No hables. Te lo prohibo.

- Deja de tocarme de esa forma, Granger – insistió, su tono estaba teñido de angustia – Golpéame, torturame, mátame, pero no me trates así. No me hagas esto.

No tenía idea porqué lo estaba haciendo, pero le agradaba.... Le agradaba tener el control de la situación, pero por sobretodo, el control de Malfoy. Le gustaba sentirlo temblar como una hoja ante sus caricias, sentir el palpitar de su corazón agitado, sentir su miedo ante la dulzura de su comportamiento. Le gustaba torturarlo como lo estaba haciendo, pues sabía que en ese instante, él rogaba que le enviara un crucio si con eso lograba que dejara de mimarlo como ahora. El gran mortífago era un conejillo asustado ante el afecto... y ella disfrutaba con su pánico emocional.

- Evítalo. - le susurró divertida - O, ¿cómo dijiste tú la otra noche?. Resisteme.

- Me las pagarás... maldita sangre sucia... me vengaré de tu osadía.

Malfoy tragó espeso cuando ella bajó las manos por su torso, desabotonando su camisa con tanta delicadeza que quería gritar por auxilio. La muy perra lo estaba haciendo a propósito, lo estaba fastidiando en grande, quitándole todas las protecciones y barreras mentales que había fabricado con tantos años de esfuerzo. Lo sabía. Lo sabía porque el lazo que ambos tenían se lo decía. Lo sabía porque percibía su satisfacción ante su terror, ante su incapacidad de recibir cariño. Lo sabía porque ella sonreía victoriosa, con esa clásica expresión de sabelotodo que colocaba cada vez que le otorgaban puntos por sus respuestas. Lo sabia porque la sentía tan cercana como si sus almas estuvieran mezcladas entre sí... y porque sabía que ella conocía a la perfección lo que estaba experimentando él con su accionar.

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando ella comenzó a recorrer su cuello con los labios, bajándo por su clavicula, descendiendo por su pecho...

Malfoy gruñó de impotencia, definitivamente estaba perdido, aunque dudaba que, débil o no, hubiera podido quitársela de encima de todas formas.

- No sigas... - masculló sin aliento - estás jugando con fuego, te lo advierto.

- No, Malfoy, tú distas mucho de asimilarte al fuego – respondió, extasiada, excitada, enloquecida por el control que había tomado - Eres hielo, un hielo enorme. Un gran iceberg que jamás comprenderé aunque sepa qué piensas y sientes. Pero ya no me interesa comprenderte, es perder el tiempo, después de todo, no significas nada para mi... no te confundas con lo que hago... sigo despreciándote... sólo estoy jugando contigo.

Ella acomodó sus caderas y él jadeó con el movimiento, notando la maldad pícara y traviesa que emanaban de sus ojos color miel. Hermione colocó uno de sus dedos en las cicatrices de la mordida y la presionó, arrancándole un grito de dolor, sin embargo, luego que retiró la mano, besó el lugar, para después besar la cicatriz en forma de estrella que descansaba a la altura de su corazón, donde alguna vez ella misma enterró un gran vidrio, mientras la yema de sus dedos se deslizaban por la tercera cicatriz que adornaba su rostro.

- ¿Estás coleccionándolas? - bromeó con malicia.

- Las heridas me recuerdan quien soy... - respondió él en un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Y quién eres? - preguntó deteniendo su tortura, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- No preguntes idioteces... ya lo sabes a la perfección. Aunque no me guste el hecho, con este maldito lazo me conoces mejor que nadie.

Hermione sonrió y tomó sus labios con los propios, afirmándole la cara con ambas manos, deslizando su lengua sin permiso, recorriendo cada recoveco de la boca de su enemigo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. _¡**Qué venganza más poética había descubierto!** _No sabía que podía anularlo de una manera tan sencilla como lo era ser amable, afectuosa, _**¡Qué mejor manera de destruirlo!** _Que arrastrarlo en una serie de caricias que lo harian dudar aún más de sus convicciones, debilitándo sus creencias, manipulando sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, _**¡Qué agradable sensación era dominarlo! **_Pues ahora entendía la satisfacción que él gozaba cada vez que la hacía caer en su cama .

Sentía el bulto de su entrepierna chocar contra su muslo, pero no pretendía tomarlo, reclamarlo contra su voluntad como lo había hecho él abusando del poder de su conexión.

No.

Ella sólo quería trastornarlo a caricias, torturarlo con su dulzura, y a pesar de que su cuerpo desbordaba una lujuria inexplicable, y ganas no le faltaban de sentirlo dentro de ella, tan duro como sabía que estaría, no lo haría. Aguantaría los deseos que la enloquecían, y seguiría bebiendo de sus labios como si no hubiera mañana. Seguría moldeándolo con las manos, arrancándole gemidos y maldiciones. Seguiría disfrutando de su incapacidad de detenerla, y la excitante experiencia que era dominarlo como un monigote, lo reconfortante que era anular su razón y voluntad.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

El sonido de unas pisadas la alertaron y se separó bruscamente de su victima, que también percibió el peligro en el aire, recobrando de sopetón todo su autocontrol. Los dos miraron en todas direcciones, buscando el origen del ruido, sin embargo, unos aullidos no tardaron en indicarle lo que se avecinaba. _¿Qué acaso no podían tener un minuto sin que sus vidas estuvieran al filo de la muerte?_

- Lobos – musitó horrorizada Hermione.

- No. Licántropos – corrigió Draco, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¡¿Dónde nos has traído?!

Ella trató de incorporarse para escapar, pero los brazos del mortífago lo evitaron, atrapándola por la cintura para sentarla nuevamente encima.

- ¡Qué haces, suéltame! - gritó la aurora, golpeándole el pecho - ¡He dicho que me sueltes, maldita sea!

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, sangre sucia? - rió, y sus ojos chispeaban maldad - Veo que ya se te quitó todo lo valiente, ¿no?

- ¡Basta! ¡¿Quieres que nos maten, maldito demente?! - exclamó fuera de si, pero sus palabras distaban de tener el efecto deseado.

Él se encogió de hombros y rodó para dejarla debajo de su cuerpo, afirmándole ambas muñecas con una mano por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándola con su peso. Tomó sus labios con fiereza sin prestar atención a sus reclamos, mientras el sonido de las pisadas aumentaban cada vez más de volúmen.

Con la mano libre, Draco recorrió el contorno de la muchacha, deteniéndose en su seno izquierdo para apretarlo sin delicadeza, mientras Hermione jadeaba en una mezcla de placer y pánico, pues en cualquier momento podían convertirse en bocadillo de una manada, lo cual, en una retorcida manera, terminó por excitarla hasta cegarle la razón.

- ¿De qué lado están los licántropos, sangre sucia? - le susurró con sarcasmo el mortifago, lanzando una risa maquiavélica - Te advertí que me pagarías tu atrevimiento, estúpida, y yo no ladro si no voy a morder. ¡Y por Morgana! Como te voy a morder ahora...

Hermione gimió con el significado implicito en aquella analogía, y cerró los ojos, entregada a lo que tuviera que suceder. Ya había olvidado a los licántropos, y el inminente peligro de que los descubrieran... incluso, había olvidado quien era, dónde estaba y con quién.

- Entonces muerde de una vez, maldita sea – le respondió desafiante – Y deja el palabrerío para después.

Él sonrió victorioso, sintiendo que algo de su recién magullado ego se recomponía.... ahora que había vuelto a tomar el control, Granger aprendería con quien estaba jugando, él se encargaría de darle una lección, _¿O acaso ella había olvidado que tanto el hielo como el fuego quemaban por igual? _sin embargo, cuando pretendía hacerlo, cuando se disponía a llevar a cabo su venganza, notó algo en lo que antes no había reparado.

- ¿Quién te hizo ese corte en la mejilla, Granger?

.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**&.&**_

_**&.**_

_**Continuará.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**24.- Verdades, Voluntades y Visiones. **

.

Estaba atrapada sin salida. No valía la pena ni siquiera intentar huir, pues sabía que sería en vano, gastar energía de más.

Él la tenía afirmada por las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, mientras la aplastaba con su cuerpo para evitar que pudiera librarse. Había perdido esa mirada lujuriosa que hace unos segundos sus ojos grises ostentaban, pues ahora ese brillo había mutado en un instinto homicida, dispuesto a destrozar a su victima. Parecía un basilisco a punto de atacar, asfixiar, envenenar, asesinar... parecía el mortífago letal que ya era, y que por instantes a Hermione Granger se le olvidaba en el "calor" de sus discusiones y los posteriores momentos de pasión.

- Granger, estoy esperando - masculló ceñudo – Te hice una pregunta y exijo una respuesta.

**_Una respuesta... _**repitió ella en su cabeza. Hermione sabía la respuesta a la perfección, pero no quería darla. _¿Su lazo con él la delataría si mentía? _No necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que si él averiguaba que el responsable de ese corte era Harry, funestas consecuencias ocurrirían para los tres. Lo sabía como sabía ejecutar a la perfección cualquier maldición imperdonable. Lo sabía como sabía que, en ese momento, lo que dijera podía ocasionar el mismísimo apocalipsis para Draco Malfoy.

- ¡¿Quien mierda te hizo ese corte?! - repitió furioso, apretándo aún más sus muñecas - ¡Responde, maldita sea!

Su corazón bombeaba sin control, y tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz, mintió.

- Fue Azrael. Esa sanguijuela me lo hizo.

La mirada de Malfoy no se relajó ni siquiera un centimetro. Le escudriñaba serio, incrédulo, y una mueca disconforme se comenzó a formar en su rostro.

- Mientes – soltó seguro - ¿Por quién me tomas, eh? ¿Me viste cara de imbécil acaso? - agregó entre dientes.

- ¡No! - exclamó nerviosa - ¡Fue él! ¡Azrael me hizo el corte! ¡No te miento! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Para proteger a alguien, quizás...

Hermione Granger dejó momentáneamente de respirar. El muy bastardo era inteligente, y la conocía demasiado para su propio gusto. Si salía de esta, podía considerarse afortunada, aunque como iban transcurriendo los hechos, dudaba mucho que pudiera salvarse de lo inevitable.

- Ese corte sangró – continuó él despacio, siseando peligrosamente cada sílaba – Y conozco lo suficiente a Azrael como para saber que si el mismo te lo hubiera provocado, no se habría aguantado de hincarte el diente, y por lo que veo, tu cuello está intacto...

La aurora tragó espeso, y trató mantener su mirada fija en él para darle veracidad a sus palabras, pero poco le sirvió, pues el rubio pronto unió las piezas del rompecabezas, sacando las conclusiones correctas sin mayor problema.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! - acusó, bajando una de sus manos para apretar su mentón con violencia - ¿A quién proteges? ¿Eh? ¡¿A quién?! ¡Confiésalo!

- Yo no...

- Potter – concluyó para sí, y su mirada se fue ensombreciendo lentamente - ¿Fue Potter, cierto?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron exorbitadamente, dejándola al descubierto, más se atrevió a pronunciar otra mentira más, en un último esfuerzo por ocultarle la realidad.

- No.

Draco gruñó guturalmente, y soltó su mentón para darle un golpe al suelo que estaba justo al lado de la cabeza de la aurora.

- ¡Deja de mentir, maldita sangre sucia!¡Que es inútil! - vociferó enloquecido - ¡Fue él! ¡Lo sé! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocarte ese mal parido?! ¡Lo mataré! ¡El hijo de puta deseará jamás haber nacido!

- ¡No! - gritó ella desesperada - ¡Fue un error, él no quería! ¡Fue un accidente!

- ¿Acaso le ha dado por golpearte? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no entendió la última advertencia que le hice?

- ¡Fue un accidente! - repitió - ¡Déjalo estar!

Él se levantó dejándola libre, y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras se pasaba la mano izquierda por los cabellos con furia, mascullando cosas ininteligibles para ella. Parecía un demonio, un verdadero demonio, de esos que se deforman y empiezan a escupir fuego por la boca. De esos capaces de abrir la tierra para tragarse a la humanidad completa, sin pizca de arrepentimiento o compasión.

- ¡A la mierda, tú y tus malditas explicaciones! - gritó descontrolado - ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Cómo lo justificas? ¿Ah? ¡Cómo! ¿Acaso eres masoquista, Granger? ¿No te basta como te trato yo que para que vayas donde San Potty para que te golpée?

- ¡Basta!- gruñó furiosa, levantándose del piso con dificultad - ¡No me vengas con estas idioteces porque no las necesito! Lo que suceda entre Harry y yo no te involucra en lo más mínimo, ¿lo entiendes?

- ¡Me involucra, sangre sucia! ¡claro que me involucra! – repuso, tomándola por los brazos, zamarreándola - Eres mia, me perteneces, y no me gusta que machaquen lo que es mío. Ya le advertí a cara rajada que eras de mi propiedad cuando atacamos la casa del Ministro, pero creo que su cerebro es demasiado pequeño para retener la información, ¿no? Ahora pagará las consecuencias de su atrevimiento con intereses, no dejaré que salga vivo esta vez, ¡debe morir!

- ¡Malfoy! – chilló ella, soltándose de un golpe de su agarre – Si le tocas tan sólo un pelo a Harry, te las verás conmigo, ¿entendido? No dudaré en aniquilarte, ¡y no dejaré que me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima!.

- Como si pudieras evitarlo...

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! - interrumpió furiosa – No me pruebes, porque cumplo mi palabra, y no dejaré que...

Su perorata fue interrumpida por unas voces que se escuchaban a la lejanía. Miró al mortífago extrañada, y luego lo rodeó, acercándose un poco más a donde provenían las voces, ocultándose tras un arbusto que quedaba a unos doscientos metros de los recién llegados. Era un grupo de personas, magos todos, y se veían desorientados. Hablaban entre sí a murmullos, y se notaba que traían algo importante entre manos. Hermione tuvo que forzar la vista para enfocar sus rostros y cuando lo logró, perdió la respiración.

- ¿Alex? ¿Tonks? - musitó para si - ¿Y dónde está...?

_**Harry... **_completó para sus adentros, percatándose que revelar que probablemente él estuviera cerca de sus compañeros podría tener un descenlace fatal.

Fue en ese momento que sintió como Malfoy se deslizaba felinamente por detrás, y la tomaba por la cintura con posesión, apegándola a su espalda hasta que ambos cuerpos se confundieran entre sí.

- Oh, pero que coincidencia, Granger – susurró a su oído – No tenía idea que tus inútiles amiguitos estaban tras la pista de los licántropos... ¿Que vas a hacer, sangre sucia? ¿Chillar y pedir que te salven de este malvado mortífago?, pero, ¿Cómo les vas a explicar que haces aquí conmigo en primer lugar? No me molestaría sincerarme con ellos y contarles lo que tenemos.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada, Malfoy – masculló la aurora, tratando controlar sus impulsos de asesinarlo en ese instante – Y suéltame ahora mismo.

- Ajá, como quieras...

Pero Malfoy distaba de soltarla por mucho. Por el contrario, deslizaba una de sus manos por el vientre de la aurora, mientras que la otra mano estaba ocupada en desbotonar el botón de su pantalón y en bajar su cierre, introduciendose con habilidad y rapidez, para luego acariciar su sexo por encima de la tela de sus bragas en movimientos circulares, depositándo besos en su cuello, y acompañándolo de pequeñas - pero dolorosas - mordidas.

- Malfoy...

- Calla – la interrumpió – Y coloca atención. Míralos, míra a tus compañeros y dime ¿hay alguien que te conozca tan bien como yo? He visto lo peor de tí, Granger, entiendo a la perfección lo que realmente eres, y te acepto tal cual ¿ellos podrían decir lo mismo? ¿estás segura de que no te darían la espalda si supieran tu verdadera naturaleza? ¿seguirían siendo tus "amigos"?

Las manos del mortífago seguían moviéndose hábilmente por debajo de su pantalón, y a pesar de que las caricias que le prodigaba eran por encima de su ropa interior, no podía evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer de vez en cuando.

Sentía sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos vidriosos...

Sentía su respiración agitada y el tibio aliento de su torturador en el cuello...

Sentía como él la apretaba contra su cuerpo, contra el bulto que tenía en su pantalón...

Hermione cerró los ojos, abandonada a los cortocircuitos que estaba haciendo su cuerpo, a los temblores que realizaban sus muslos, a la sensación de ardor en su vientre, sin embargo, a penas lo hizo, él le habló con voz grave, cargada de excitación.

- No cierres los ojos – ordenó contra su oído, y ella sin pensarlo, acató – Míralos y respóndeme... ¿podrían decir lo mismo?

La aurora soltó un quejido, una mezcla de satisfacción y dolor a la vez.

No quería aceptarlo, pero el desgraciado tenía toda la razón... si ellos realmente conocieran la basura en que Hermione Granger se había convertido, probablemente le darían la espalda, y con mucha razón. Ella misma se odiaba.

- Deja de resistirte, Granger. Eres parte de las sombras como yo, tu sitio es a mi lado. Me perteneces aunque te repugne.

No supo que fue. Quizás lo que dijo o cómo lo dijo, pero sus palabras obraron como el abracadabra o algo así. _**¿Qué le pertenecía?**_ Oh, no. Ella no era un objeto, y pagaría muy caro el tratar de reducirla a uno. Hermione sólo se pertenecía a su misma. Era lo único que le quedaba.

- ¿Estás seguro que yo te pertenezco? - replicó incrédula, soltando una risa desagradable mezclada con gemidos sensuales - Cada día estoy más convencida de que en realidad es al revés... tú me perteneces, aunque yo no lo desee por ningún motivo ¿Quién podría querer a una basura como tú? Eres escoria, un intento de humano que jamás podrá hacer nada más que arrastrarse ante su amo, un monigote de una serpiente en dos patas, un ser sin cerebro y sin voluntad, que acata como un perro todo lo que su Señor le ordena... ¿Sabes? Me das lástima, eres patético.

Como si le hubieran dado una descarga electrica, Malfoy se separó de ella y la miró ceñudo. Ella rió victoriosa y se dio media vuelta, observándolo con la cabeza ladeada mientras subía el cierre de su pantalón y cerraba su único botón.

- ¿Qué? - espetó, mirándolo con frialdad - ¿Herí tu corazoncito de mortífago? Pensé que los de tu clase no tenían uno, deberían llevarte a un museo por eso. Todo un descubrimiento de la ciencia.

Casi podía ver como emergía vapor de las fosas nasales del rubio. Estaba furioso, y empuñaba sus manos hasta blanquear sus nudillos de una manera sobrenatural.

- No juegues conmigo, sangre sucia – pronunció entre dientes, temblando de ira - ¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, maldita zorra!

- ¿O sino qué? ¿Ah? - replicó, observándolo con desprecio de arriba a abajo - ¿Me dejas sin postre? ¿No puedo salir por una semana? ¿Estaré castigada en mi pieza? No me jodas, Malfoy, que no te tengo miedo. ¿Qué podrías hacerme que ya no me hubieras hecho antes? Ya me has dañado físicamente, me has insultado, amenazado, e incluso, te haz acostado conmigo, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me regalarás chocolates? ¿Me comprarás flores? Eso sí que sería terrorifico...

Hermione no sabía cuando su lengua se había vuelto tan afilada, pero podía ver como cada palabra se le enterraba al que tenía al frente como la mejor de las dagas. Estaba dañándolo, y sentía una mórbida satisfacción por eso.

- ¡Qué, Malfoy, qué! - exclamó divertida – Dime que me harás esta vez, ¿o esa alimaña de Camille te comió la lengua?

La aurora no supo porqué, pero la última frase le salió cargada de resentimiento, borrando con el codo todo lo que había escrito con la mano. _**¿Cómo lo iba a seguir dañando con sus palabras cuando terminaba con una clásica acusación**_ _**de novia celosa? **_Era ínsólito, y quería golpear su cabeza contra algún tronco por estúpida. Sólo esperaba que el muy maldito no lo hubiera notado, o sino, toda su parafernalia carecería de credibilidad.

Para su sorpresa, el mortífago comenzó a reirse, aparentemente encantado, mientras la miraba con una expresión divertida.

- ¿De qué te ries, tarado? - espetó molesta.

- ¿Celosa? - preguntó entre carcajadas, y ella se paralizó al escucharlo - No puedes negarlo, Granger, pude sentirlo. El lazo te denuncia, ¿sabes? De seguro toda esta rabieta que te acaba de dar es porque te frustra que aún no te haya tomado como te gusta... porque yo sólo sé cómo realmente te gusta, ¿no?...

Malfoy comenzó acercarse lentamente, y ella trató de retroceder para ponerse a salvo. Conocia esa mirada felina, y si se dejaba atrapar, estaría perdida... otra vez. Lamentablemente un árbol se interpuso en su vía de escape, y antes de que ella pudiera sortear el obstáculo, él ya la había atrapado, colocando ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

- Alejate – ordenó, tratándo de separarlo de ella por el pecho – Me das asco.

- Por ningún motivo, impura, y menos aún después de todas las cosas que me escupiste a la cara – contestó con un dejo de rencor, aplastándola con su cuerpo contra el tronco - Detesto el sarcasmo cuando no viene de mi, y por eso debes pagar con creces. Aunque debo admitir que no deja de sorprenderme tu lengua venenosa; realmente me has herido, y es extraño, porque las palabras suelen resbalarme, Granger. Creo que el estúpido Oráculo tenía mucha razón en lo que me dijo de tí, aunque jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a ser cierto.

Ella lo miró confundida, _¿Qué le habría dicho el Oráculo de ella? _Sencillamente no era justo. Malfoy sabía muchas cosas que no le había informado, y sabía que si le preguntaba, se haría el estúpido y no le diría absolutamente nada. Había una clara desventaja entre ambos, y si quería librarse del lazo que los ataba, tendría que encontrar personalmente a ese supuesto "Oráculo" y hacerlo hablar aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Tan absorta estaba en sus cavilaciones, que tarde se dio cuenta que estaba completamente acorralada, y que tenía el rostro de su peor enemigo a escasos centímetros.

No podía negarlo aunque quisiera, era un hecho objetivo. Malfoy era detestablemente atractivo, con cicatriz y todo. Tenía una mezcla de ángel y demonio que podría hacer caer a cualquier incauta, pero _¿por qué se habia obsesionado con seducirla ? _Era como si de un momento a otro sólo tuviera ojos para ella, y eso la desconcertaba... _¿Sería efecto del lazo o de algo más? ¿Por eso insistía en protegerla "a su manera"?_

Sintió como sus finos labios se posaban en su cuello, provocándole un respingo. Su lengua la recorría con experticie hasta detrás del lóbulo, y ella instintivamente corrió la cara hacia un lado para darle más acceso. Era indignante. Sus palabras constantemente se contradecían con sus acciones. Le decía que no quería que la tocara pero después se le entregaba casi sin restricciones. Le decía que lo odiaba pero después lo salvaba de morir desangrado. Le decía que era basura pero no podía evitar sentir celos de otras que se le acercaran.

_¿Hasta cuando iba continuar en ese tira y afloja? _Malfoy, a su manera muy particular, le había demostrado muchas cosas en el último tiempo, y ella no podía dejar de sentirse impactada. Le demostraba sus celos abiertamente, la cuidaba, la besaba sin culpabilidad, la deseaba y no dudaba en decírselo, e incluso, aquella vez que le enterró veritaserum a la vena le confesó que siempre, incluso antes de la guerra, la tenía en sus pensamientos, y que poseía, a su pesar, involuntarios sentimientos hacia ella que ya estaba cansado de negar.

Su cerebro sabía todas estas cosas, pero aún así, se negaba a procesar su significado, porque tenía la certeza que si lo hacía, podía terminar sintiendo cosas que no debía sentir por alguien que algún día tendría que enfrentar y asesinar para no terminar asesinada.

- Aprenderás a no sublevarte otra vez de ese modo, Granger – le susurró, mientras sus manos recorrían sus contornos - Y a no tentarme con las cosas "nuevas" que podría hacerte, porque ¿sabes? Tengo un gran repertorio inédito para tí, y dentro de él no se incluye precisamente comprarte flores... pero quizás sí algo que involucre chocolate.

Ella gimió.

No entendía cómo, pero ese ser maligno lograba tocarla en los lugares adecuados, y susurrarle las palabras precisas. Sabía aturdirla con sus caricias, y domarla hasta convertirla en su muñeca de trapo personal. Aunque ella tampoco era una santa... había averiguado las debilidades de su contraparte, y lo había torturado con satisfacción hace unos instantes atrás.

Quizás, si tuviera un poco de fuerza de voluntad, podría habérselo quitado de encima y tomado el control de nuevo.

Quizás podría haber detenido el avance que realizaba por debajo de su blusa, y evitar que una de sus manos se hiciera de su seno izquierdo.

Quizás habría reprimido los sonidos que emitía su garganta mientras él jugueteaba con su clavicula, y comenzaba a descender por su blusa, desabotonando botón por botón, hasta dejarla completamente abierta en un recorrido de besos y mordiscos.

Quizás, hubiera podido reprimir el deseo que la embargaba, y la necesidad de tenerlo junto a ella que con el transcurso de los días crecía y crecía.

Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda psicológica... O tenía un complejo de doble personalidad, o Malfoy la había transformado en una ninfómana.

Quizás la opción era c); todas las anteriores.

Una voz familiar se coló inesperadamente entre los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, logrando que detuvieran de sopetón sus caricias desperadas y cargadas de pasión.

- Potter... - musitó Draco contra sus labios hinchados, volteándose de inmediato para ver de dónde provenía la voz.

A unos metros de distancia, pasando los matorrales que los ocultaban, había llegado cabizbajo el niño que vivió, pateándo una inocente piedra que se le atravezó en el camino. Por los ojos del mortífago se cruzó un destello maligno, y Hermione supo de inmediato qué significaba eso. Con rapidez, se abotonó de nuevo la blusa, y justo cuando terminó, pudo atrapar al hombre que ya se había volteado para acercarse hasta su némesis.

- ¡Malfoy, no! - exclamó bajito, afirmándolo del antebrazo.

- ¿No, qué? - inquirió él con sarcasmo, para luego sacar su varita y atraparle las muñecas con una gruesa cuerda como si se tratase de ganado - Tu vienes conmigo, impura. No te quieres perder la diversión, ¿o si?

Ella lo miró horririzada, mientras la arrastraba por la cuerda para bajar hasta donde sus compañeros aurores estaban. Trató de luchar contra eso,_ ¡por Merlín que trató!_ Pero las fuerzas de Malfoy se habían triplicado al ver a Harry, como si se tratase de un potente energizante... definitivamente la venganza era para el mortífago un fuerte combustible, y a diferencia de ella, podía hacer caso omiso a su lujuria solamente para llevar a cabo sus planes.

_**Es el fin, **_pensó la aurora.

_**

* * *

En una esquina, agachada, escondiendo su cabeza entre las piernas, se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, quien temblaba de miedo, tratándo de confortarse a sí misma. Su garganta dolía después de tanto gritar entre sueños, y sus labios, resecos y pálidos, estaban pegados entre sí.**_

Ya era de mañana, de hecho, ya pasaba de las doce del día, pues la poción que le había dado el medimago de la Mansión la había hecho dormir de más, para su malafortuna. Si bien, las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo ya habían cicatrizado casi en su totalidad - gracias a un efectivo ungüento elaborado con sangre de centauro – sus pensamientos estaban más perturbados que nunca, sobretodo considerando las pesadillas que la atormentaron durante horas y horas de sueño sin poder despetar...

_._

_Caminaba por un bosque desconocido, sola, y todo parecía indicar que sería un día normal. Estaba cayendo el atardecer, y el viento silbaba tenuemente, moviendo las hojas de los árboles en una danza pacífica que la hipnotizó durante varios segundos... hasta que lo escuchó. Un grito, el peor grito que había escuchado en toda su vida de mortífaga, que le heló la sangre por completo, dejándola paralizada y confundida. _

_Por instinto, comenzó a correr entre arbustos, árboles y matorrales, tratando de seguir la pista de los sonidos que llegaban directamente a sus oídos, como dagas clavándose en sus tímpanos. Su corazón palpitaba a mil de la expectación, y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a encontrar, y para su desgracia, tuvo razón. Una masacre. Una horrible masacre entre humanos y licántropos donde no había un sobreviviente. O al menos, eso pensó por unos instantes._

_Un rugido y una exclamación ahogada. _

_La mujer giró su cuerpo en noventa grados para encontrarse con una imagen aterradora que le arrancó de inmediato lágrimas de sus ojos. Ahí estaba el amor de su vida, Alexander, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con Greyback, que claramente llevaba la ventaja. La varita de su amado estaba varios metros separada de él, y él trataba de defenderse como podía de aquella bestia, pero por más hábil y fuerte que fuera, nadie podía con un licántropo... y menos cuando ese licántropo era Greyback. _

_A Alexander ya le había deformado de un golpe con sus garras el lado derecho de la cara, y del costado izquierdo de su estómago emanaba mucha sangre... le faltaba algo de carne, de seguro ya le había dado un mordisco, y el muy bastardo quería terminar de engullirselo. _

_La mortífaga no esperó más. Sacó su varita y enfurecida grito un certero "avada kedavra" que terminó con la vida del animal, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde... Alexander cuando la reconoció, le sonrió con cansancio, como si se estuviera despediendo, y luego cayó de espaldas, agotado, desangrado, semi muerto. _

_- ¡Alex, no! - gritó la pelinegra, esquivando cadáveres para llegar hasta él - ¡Alex, resiste! - ordenó entre lágrimas, tomándolo entre sus brazos._

_- Lo siento... - esbozó el auror con dificultad, acurrucándose en su pecho – Creo que el "quédate conmigo para siempre" fue demasiado corto, ¿no crees? Perdóname por ser tan débil. _

_- No, no, no, no. Calla, no hables – lo silenció, colocándole el indice en los labios, mientras miraba a su alrededor en búsqueda de ayuda – Quédate tranquilo, todo va a salir bien. _

_- Sabes que no será así, Pansy, esta vez no va a salir bien._

_Ella devolvió su mirada al que yacía entre sus brazos, mientras él hacía sus últimos esfuerzos para levantar su mano y llevarla hasta el rostro de la que pudo haber sido su mujer, con quien podría haber construído su futuro de haber poseído uno. Sus ojos casi ya no tenían vida, y la observaban sin observarla realmente, y eso le partía el corazón a la mortífaga, que no quería creer que todo hubiera terminado así entre ambos. _

_- Sálvala – dijo de pronto, serio, acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha sin fuerzas. _

_- ¿Qué?- soltó descolocada._

_- Sálvala. Salva a Luna.- repitió, tragando espeso - Salva al niño. Por favor, no dejes que él les haga daño. _

_- ¿Luna? ¿Niño? ¿Sucede algo con el bebé de Theo? ¿Quién les hará daño?_

_Ella estaba conciente de que todo era una horrible pesadilla, pero era tan real que no podía evitar sentirse destrozada por dentro. _

_Unos pasos a sus espaldas la alertaron de la presencia de un tercero, y volteó rápidamente la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Ahogó un grito. Era el mismo anciano de largos cabellos blancos y sin ojos que había visto después de la otra pesadilla en la cual Alexander se moría en sus brazos, pero esta vez, en vez de enfrentarlo despierta, estaba dentro de su cabeza. _

_- ¡Y usted que hace aquí! - gritó exasperada - ¡Qué diablos quiere!_

_El viejo enarcó una ceja. Parecía sumamente extrañado, sin embargo, habló con seguridad. _

_- Eso mismo le iba a preguntar a usted, señorita Parkinson, ¿qué hace aquí?_

_La mujer lo observó confundida, mas replicó. _

_- Estamos en mi pesadilla, ¿no? Es algo lógico que yo esté acá. _

_- ¿Pesadilla? - repitió el anciano, llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar una risotada - ¿Pesadilla? ¿Usted cree que está en una pesadilla? Por Merlin, ojala fuera verdad eso... _

_Ella se removió incómoda, y notó como el peso que estaba en sus brazos se hacía más liviano... Alexander había muerto. Sin poder evitarlo, se le encogió el corazón. Le dio un breve beso en los labios y lo dejó en el suelo, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, después de todo, sólo se trataba de un estúpido sueño. Él estaba con vida, o al menos, eso quería suponer fervientemente. _

_Se levantó y enfrentó al viejo que estaba a sus espaldas. _

_- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Hable claro._

_- Quiero decir que yo no me metí en su pesadilla, señorita Parkinson, fue usted quien invadió mis visiones del futuro. Esto no es un sueño, es una realidad... bueno, una realidad que tendrá lugar en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. _

_Pansy palideció ante la idea. ¿Qué se había metido en sus visiones del futuro? ¿Que no era una pesadilla sino una realidad próxima? Todo tenía que ser una puta broma. _

_- Usted es la invasora, pero no se preocupe, me lo esperaba tarde o temprano – continuó Cupidine, comenzando a caminar con las manos enlazadas en la espalda, mientras ella lo seguía de cerca, esquivando a los otros muertos – Como le dije la otra vez, en vivo y en directo claro está, usted puede ver pinceladas del futuro, y me atrevería a afirmar que es una especie de vidente en potencia. Una amateur, no está de más puntualizar, pero que si comienza a entrenarse como es debido, podrá hacerlo a voluntad. No será tan genial y certero como yo, eso es imposible, pero peor es nada, ¿no cree? - agregó jocoso. _

_Ella se detuvo y lo observó con ansiedad reprimida. _

_- Entonces, ¿Alexander morirá?- preguntó en un hilillo de voz._

_- Eso está escrito – asintió el anciano – Pero ahora que usted lo sabe, puede hacer algo al respecto... al igual que con esa señorita Lovegood. _

_- ¿Luna? ¿Qué pasará con Luna? - preguntó preocupada. _

_- Si se concentra, podrá verlo con sus propios ojos... aprovechelos, usted que los tiene. Yo me tengo que valer de mi talento personal – bromeó el anciano, quien luego se encogió de hombros y se fue silbando entre los árboles hasta desaparecer. _

_Pansy se quedó clavada al piso, observando el pasto con la mente en blanco. _

_No podía creerlo... ¿ella una vidente? Si era cierto, no podía odiar más la situación. Tener la certeza de que se podía quedar sin Alex en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas no le daba ninguna esperanza. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué estaba luchando con Greyback? ¿Cuál era ese bosque y qué hacía ahí? Eran muchas las preguntas sin responder, y a eso había que agregarle el factor Lovegood... ¿qué pasaría con ella?_

_Como si hubiera pronunciado un hechizo, una sucesión de imágenes sin sentido inundó su cerebro. _

_Lovegood sonriente, palpando su abultado vientre..._

_Lovegood adolorida, clamando por ayuda..._

_Lovegood ensangrentada, gritando frente a un hombre encapuchado, que poco a poco fue revelando su identidad..._

_El bebé del vientre de Lovegood, sufriendo en silencio, ahorcándose con su propio cordón umbilical..._

_Y finalmente, Lovegood rodeada por un charco de sangre, sin rastros de vida... muerta. _

.

- ¡No! - gritó nuevamente, impotente, tratándo de encontrar una forma de evitar el maldito futuro - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - repetía sin cesar, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared que la sostenida - ¡Maldición, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡No, maldita sea! ¡Por la puta! ¡No puede pasar! ¡No puedo dejar que pase!

En su habitación, entró un raudo Theodore Nott, alertado por los gritos de su compañera, que parecía absolutamente enloquecida. Corrió y se agachó a su lado, colocándo su mano en la pared para evitar que la muchacha siguiera machacando su cabeza, sin embargo, ella no parecía notarlo, estaba completamente fuera de si, y hablaba sola, maldecía sola y gritaba sola.

- ¡Pansy! ¿Qué ocurre? Te escuché gritar desde mi habitación y... - sus palabras se cortaron al ver sus ojos... estaban completamente blancos, no había iris ni pupilas en ellos - ¿Pansy? ¡Pansy, qué tienes!

- Algo va a pasar, Theodore, algo muy malo va a pasar – balbuceaba nerviosa – No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que evitarlo, tenemos que hacerlo... tenemos que hacerlo... no... no podemos... quedarnos de brazos... cruzados...

Él la acunó entre sus brazos, aunque ella no paraba de balancearse hacia adelante y atrás, lloriqueando como una pequeña. Estaba confundido. Pansy no solía comportarse de esa manera, y aún vestía su pijama a pesar de que había pasado del mediodía.

- Tranquila – susurró a su oido – Lo que haya sido de seguro fue una pesadilla. Sólo eso. Ahora vamos al medimago para que vea qué diablos te ocurrió en los ojos.

- ¡No fue una pesadilla! - refutó Pansy con los ojos blancos repletos de lágrimas – Fue una premonición...

_**¿Una premonición? **_Se preguntó para sus adentros, mas se quedó callado para que la mujer continuara.

- Alexander se va a morir, Theodore, lo sé – gimió acurrucandose en su pecho – Luna y el hijo tuyo que lleva en su vientre también. Los tres morirán si no hacemos algo.

Escuchar el nombre de su amada lo alertó de inmediato, provocándole una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cúando? ¿Dónde? - preguntó sobresaltado, separándola por los hombros para enfrentarla.

Los ojos de Pansy habían vuelto a la normalidad, y lo observaban con genuino terror mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Si no hacemos algo, Greyback tomará la vida de Alex... - murmuró en un hipido - Y Zabini tomará la vida de tu familia...

_**

* * *

**__¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que vagar por ese prostituto bosque? _Ya llevaban un día completo, y Harry Potter estaba empezando a frustrarse con el asunto. No quería pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener para Remus que su "rescate" llegara tarde, y de sólo pensar que pudiera estar herido o algo peor, le entraba una furia inconmesurable, que no le cabía toda en el pecho. Ya estaba cansado de perder a todos sus seres queridos, y no podía permitir, bajo ningún concepto, que Remus se uniera a la lista de los "muertos por la causa". ¡Por el mismísimo Godric que no lo permitiría!

Apuró el paso para alcanzar a sus compañeros de misión. Todos estaban extenuados y adoloridos, a excepción de Alexander – que insistía en que tenía un mal presentimiento y que quería volver al cuartel con Luna – y Tonks – cuya preocupación ya le estaba destrozando los nervios poco a poco.

Cuando logró llegar al lado del grupo, Harry lanzó un cansado suspiro antes de hablar.

- Muchachos, creo que hemos perdido la pista... – informó decepcionado, pateándo con impotencia una roca pequeña que tenía al lado del pie - ¡Demonios! ¡Malditos! ¡Los mataré a todos si le hacen algo!

- Tranquilo, Potter – soltó Morrison, uno de los aurores que lo acompañaba – Estos licanos no son tan precavidos con sus huellas, puedo rastrearlo si me das el tiempo.

- ¡Es que no tenemos tiempo! - gruñó el niño que vivió desesperado – No lo tenemos... cada segundo es vital.

Una carcajada rompió la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente. Una carcajada que no pertenecía a nadie que se encontrara ahí. Venía del bosque, entre los matorrales, y todos los aurores levantaron sus varitas en dirección al sonido, atentos al indicio de cualquier ataque o trampa. Se sentían unos pasos avanzar hasta ellos, y desde las sombras emergió una silueta demasiado familiar para todos.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Potter? - siseó Malfoy, sonriendo maléficamente de lado – Definitivamente tienes una tendencia a perder cosas importantes, ¿no?

- ¡Cierrra el pico, bastardo! - vociferó Harry, apuntándolo derechamente en el pecho - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pretendes?.

Draco Malfoy rodó los ojos mientras jugaba con la varita entre los dedos.

- Es una mera coincidencia que nos encontremos por estos lados. Una desagradable coincidencia debo agregar...

- ¡Cállate! ¡No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus boludeces! - espetó, acercándose dos pasos más hacia él.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo? - replicó el rubio arqueando una ceja.

- Te mataré de una buena vez por todas – masculló decidido – Pagarás por todo lo que le has hecho a los mios. Pagarás por la muerte de todos los aurores que has asesinado. ¡Pagarás por secuestrar a Hermione! ¡Y por todo el daño que le has hecho!

- ¿Te refieres a ésta sangre sucia?

El rubio tiró de una cuerda que llevaba en las manos, y con ello, logró que apareciera a regañadientes una mujer de cabellos alborotados desde los arbustos.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó el pelinegro al reconocerla – Pero, pero, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Me prometiste que volverías al cuartel! ¡Lo prometiste!

- Harry, yo... - murmuró la aurora, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, el encapuchado la interrumpió y le plantó un hechizo silenciador en plena garganta.

- Potter. Discúlpa que me entrometa, pero la pregunta no debería ser, ¿Qué estás haciendo con Malfoy aquí? O quizás, ¿por qué te tiene amarrada como si fueras su mascota?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina al mortífago, quien divertido, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Harry los miraba alternativamente, en silencio, tratándo de entender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. En primer lugar, qué hacía Hermione ahí; en segundo, porqué estaba tan desgarbada, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas coloradas; y en tercero, qué diablos tenía que ver Malfoy con todo eso. Porque existía una cierta "complicidad" entre ambos.

- Te propongo algo, Potter – continuó el mortífago, con los ojos chispeantes de algo que el moreno no pudo identificar - Yo le digo a tus compañeritos qué camino deben seguir para encontrar a la manada de Greyback, ¿porque eso quieren saber, no? ellos van en su búsqueda, y tú te quedas conmigo... "conversando". Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría tratar contigo, a solas.

Hermione comenzó a removerse del agarre, tratándo de liberarse sin éxito, tratándo de hablar sin éxito. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse de la impotencia, _¿Qué queria hacer? ¿Qué quería decirle a Harry? ¿Le iba a decir toda la verdad acaso? ¿Iba a exponer que ella no era quién creía? _Lo miró suplicante. Quería decirle a su peor enemigo que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera con tal de que no hablara, ¡lo que quisiera!, pero él parecía ignorarla a propósito, pues a pesar de que tenía en apariencia los ojos clavados en Harry, ella sabía que por el rabillo le tenía puesta toda su atención, regocijandose en su desesperación silenciosa.

- Yo no tengo nada que tratar con un asesino, Malfoy – respondió Harry ceñudo.

- Al menos yo no me las doy de santo y maltrato a mi novia en privado, Potter – repuso Draco, acariciando con la varita el corte que tenía la muchacha en la mejilla – Eres muy hipócrita. Demasiado para mi propio gusto.

Los aurores se miraban entre sí extrañados, confundidos. _¿Harry maltratando a Hermione? _Se preguntaban, mientras tanto, el niño que vivió ardía en furia, y en culpabilidad también... él jamás quiso herirla, todo había sido un maldito error, y no podía sentirse más basura. Sin embargo, _¿cómo sabía Malfoy que él se lo había provocado? ¿Ella se lo había dicho? _Y si era así, _¿por qué?_

- Está bien.- soltó con voz de ultratumba - Pero déjala libre.

- No, Potter. Eso está fuera de discusión. La sangre sucia también se queda, le compete directamente lo que tenemos que hablar. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

El auror estrujó la varita entre los dedos, y sentía como la cicatriz de su frente ardía, provocándole una fuerte jaqueca. Se sentía frustrado, y por sobretodas las cosas, un fracasado. No sólo tendría que pactar con su peor enemigo un trato para que él le dijiera al grupo donde estaba Remus, sino que también, debía ceder y dejar que Hermione se quedara, quién sabe con qué oscuros fines.

- Maldito hijo de puta... lo tomo.

- ¡Excelente! - exclamó radiante su contrincante – Ahora, tú, ¿Alexander es tu nombre, no? Acércate para decirte dónde se encuentra Greyback.

Alex lo miró con desconfianza, pero aún así, se acercó hasta el mortífago con cautela. El rubio le susurró las instrucciones al oido, y el auror asentía de vez en cuando procesando toda la información. Una vez que terminó, Alexander retrocedió un paso, y miró detenidamente a la chica que Malfoy tenía atrapada por la cuerda.

- No le hagas daño a Hermione – le advirtió serio.

- No te preocupes por ella, aunque no lo creas, está a salvo conmigo... pero no te puedo asegurar lo mismo de Potter – respondió con sorna.

El joven pelinegro volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar al grupo, y le lanzó una mirada al líder de la misión, esperándo instrucciones.

- Váyanse, yo me quedo – ordenó Harry.

- ¡Pero Harry...! - reclamó Tonks.

- ¡Dije que se vayan! - repitió él con las manos empuñadas – Y sálvenlo... salven a Remus. Bleu, tú quedas a cargo de la misión, ¿me escuchaste? Así que más te vale salvarlo. Confío en tí.

Alexander asintió con firmeza, y de un "_vamos"_ comenzó a avanzar entre árboles y matorrales, perdiéndose pronto con todos los otros aurores siguiéndole el paso. Harry los miró partir hasta que desaparecieron, y luego volvió su atención al mortífago, quien le devolvía la mirada con una gran y tenebrosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- ¿Y bien? - espetó impaciente - ¿De qué querías hablar, Malfoy?

- Te he mentido, Potter, no me interesa cruzar una palabra contigo.

- ¿Entonces qué mierda quieres?

De un movimiento de varita, la cuerda que afirmaba a la aurora se alargó y se enredó en un árbol que estaba a un par de pasos, dejándola inmovilizada contra el tronco, aún sin voz por más que trataba y trataba de gritar. El mortifago le guiñó con descaro el ojo, y luego comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba su rival, con una lentitud prefabricada, saboreando cada segundo.

- Matarte – respondió con simpleza, alzando la varita en contra del moreno– Eso es lo que quiero, Potter. Matarte lenta y dolorosamente...

.

_****_

_**&.&.&.**_

&.&

&.

Continuará.

_**.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**25.- Yo soy lo único que te queda, y tú eres lo único que tengo. **

.

La miraba revolver entre sus cosas, buscando una túnica que no estuviera desgarrada y su varita, totalmente desquiciada, asustada como un conejillo en manos de un lobo feroz, a punto de ser devorada sin piedad. Sus manos temblaban y de sus ojos emanaban gruesas lágrimas sin cesar, y por más que se las quitaba con la palma de la mano, seguían obstaculizando claramente su visión, pues hace rato que la varita estaba al frente y no la había visto.

Theodore Nott se acercó hasta ella y la quitó gentilmente a un lado, tomándo las cosas que necesitaba y entregándoselas en sus manos. La mirada de su compañera estaba ausente, desenfocada, y sólo atinó a realizar un casi inaudible sonido a modo de agredecimiento.

- Pansy, tiemblas como una pequeña... – esbozó él en voz baja - ¿Tan segura estás de lo que viste?

Ella elevó sus ojos hasta mirarlo directamente, y se limitó a asentir con lentitud, reprimiendo un hipido.

- Es real, Theo, muy real – murmuró, estrujando inconscientemente las cosas contra su regazo – Tan real como que si ahora no nos movemos, a ambos se nos habrán acabado los motivos para vivir.

El mortífago retrocedió y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, tratando de comprender la situación. La verdad sea dicha, no veía cómo podría suceder todo lo que la pelinegra le había augurado, sobretodo porque Luna se encontraba a salvo en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, y por ningún motivo saldría de ahí a menos que fuera estrictamete necesario. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar tener algo de miedo... la sola idea de perder a lo que más quería en todo el mundo, y con ella, a su primer hijo, sería motivo suficiente para enloquecerlo.

- ¿Pero cómo Zabini sabría que ya recordé a Luna? - preguntó, acariciándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos - Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿cómo podría localizarla, saber donde se encuentra?

- No lo sé, eso no pude verlo... - contestó ceñuda, sin embargo, poco a poco su expresión comenzó a cambiar – Espera... ahora que lo pienso.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados. Se quitó su pijama con rapidez y sin pudor, por lo que él joven tuvo que desviar la vista azorado. Luego, se colocó la túnica negra que tenía en las manos, guardando la varita en el bolsillo interno de la misma, mientras mascullaba cosas ininteligibles. Salió hecha un rayo de su habitación, seguida de cerca por un confundido Theodore Nott, que tuvo que comenzar a trotar para poder alcanzarla.

- ¡Cómo se nos pasó esto! - exclamó frustrada, mientras caminaba a la salida de la mansión - ¡Cómo fui tan estúpida! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Cómo no lo recordé!

Él no entendía absolutamente nada, por lo que dio pasos más largos y la atrapó por el antebrazo, girándola para poder verla frente a frente

- Pansy, ¡¿de qué demonios hablas?! ¡Explicame!

La mujer lo tomó de la túnica y lo arrastró a la puerta más cercana, entrando por ella para tener más privacidad. Una vez que estuvieron adentro, con la varita insonorizó el lugar, asegurándose que nadie estuviera allí de antes. Si uno la miraba atentamente, podría asegurar que estaban tratando con una paranoica, pero encontrándose dentro de la Mansión Malfoy, todo podía suceder... hasta las paredes tenían oídos, y ninguno de los dos podían arriesgarse a ser escuchados por otro mortífago.

- Nunca lo supiste, pero antes de borrar tu memoria, tus recuerdos fueron extraidos y guardados en caso de emergencia, de algo podían servir. Eso sí, nadie se dio la molestia de verlos de antemano en un pensadero, después de todo, te quitamos un año entero de vida de tu cabeza, ¡quien tiene tiempo para revisarlos! Además, los únicos que lo sabíamos eramos Draco, Blaise y yo - exclamó, elevando los brazos para dejarlos caer con violencia - ¿De verdad crees que Zabini se tragó el cuento de anoche? De seguro el muy maldito sospechó algo y para tratar de entenderlo, recurrio a tus antiguos recuerdos. Como no es estúpido, de seguro fue de atrás para adelante, ya que él mismo me comentó que cuando fue a atraparte con Weasley, estabas cenando con Lovegood en una especie de celebración, ¿te suena eso? ¿por qué ambos podrían estar celebrando?

Theodore se puso tan pálido como la nieve, tanto así, que sus venas resaltaban escandalosamente en su piel. Su cerebro comenzó a doler en el intento de recordar ese momento, y cuando lo hizo, cuando logró localizar esa cena en su memoria, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba pieza por pieza, hasta formar un gran vacío bajo sus pies.

- Esa tarde, Luna me dijo que tenía un mes de embarazo... - susurró, llevándose ambas manos a la cara - Por eso celebrabamos.

Pansy lo miró con tristeza. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Suspiró hondamente y cerró los ojos, tratándo de tranquilizarse antes de proseguir con sus sospechas. Su cerebro estaba funcionando a mil por hora, y la verdad aparecía frente a ella con toda intensidad. Aunque fuera a base de suposiciones, todo calzaba.

- Conozco a Blaise como la palma de mi mano – continuó en un tono más grave - Aunque no tenga pruebas para comprobar que los hemos traicionado, tal como chillaba anoche, él está seguro de ello, lo ví en sus ojos, y para él es una gran oportunidad. Hará cualquier cosa por entregarnos a cambio de mayores beneficios ante el señor Oscuro, pues tiene serios delirios de grandeza y jamás ha podido obtener algún favoritismo de él... es extraño, busca su aprobación desesperadamente, y dejó de ser el Blaise poco serio y calentón con el que nos solíamos relacionar... de ese Blaise sólo queda la máscara, es un personaje que sigue jugando porque le conviene, nada más.

Ella levantó una de sus manos y la posó en el hombro de su compañero, apretándolo suavemente para que le pusiera toda su atención.

- El saber del embarazo de Luna de seguro le dio una muy mala idea. - soltó, seria y convencida de ello - La utilizará de carnada, pero tú y yo lo conocemos bien, es arrebatado, y perderá los estribos con facilidad. Y es ahí cuando lo que vi en mi premonición se hará realidad. Se le pasará la mano, y en vez de raptarla, la matará.

Theodore la miró y supo que tenía la razón. Había tanta determinación en los ojos de Pansy, en su voz, y sus conjeturas habían sido tan lógicas – y propias de Blaise – que si era efectivo que ocurriría tal desgracia, no podría suceder de otra forma. El que alguna vez había sido su amigo, ahora no era más que un fantasma de lo que solía ser, pues ahora mataba por placer, se regocijaba en la sangre, y en más de una ocasión, había asesinado a objetivos cuya única misión era atrapar. Había perdido la razón.

- ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó consternado.

Ella se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada al suelo, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Theo, quisiera acompañarte a evitarlo, pero no puedo. Si lo hago, abandonaré a Alex a su suerte, y no puedo dejar que Greyback lo asesine. Me moriría de dolor. Discúlpame. Discúlpame, por favor, pero no puedo dejar que eso ocurra. Tengo que averiguar pronto dónde queda ese bosque que vi en mi sueño y salvarlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Él se acercó y le levantó la mirada por la barbilla, con tanta suavidad que a penas pareciera que la habría tocado. Guardó unos instantes silencio, y luego le depositó un cálido beso en la frente, antes de hablar con un tono conciliador.

- No me pidas perdón, Pansy, que no te culpo de nada. Es natural que prefieras salvarlo a él, así como yo no puedo acompañarte porque necesito salvarla a ella. Ahora cada uno vela por sus intereses. No hay de otra.

Pansy asintió y esbozó una triste sonrisa. Se puso de puntillas y le devolvió el gesto con un beso en la frente también.

- Suerte. Espero que ambos tengamos éxito – le susurró, antes de girarse y guiñarle el ojo.

La pelinegra abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por ella, seguida por el encapuchado. Ambos, una vez afuera, desaparecieron con distintos rumbos, con la esperanza de que llegarían a tiempo...

....o al menos, morirían en el intento. Era la única opción.

.

_**

* * *

.**_

Se miraban con tanto odio que hasta podría pensarse que pretendian asesinarse a través de los ojos. Esmeralda contra mercurio, auror contra mortífago, blanco contra negro, bien contra el mal... la épica e inmemorial batalla entre las fuerzas que equilibraban el mundo, y que se remitía hasta el mismísimo génesis de la tierra, traspasando culturas, tomando víctimas, y erigiendo vencedores, que luego tendrían que defender su trono frente a las nuevas amenazas... porque la misma naturaleza humana lo provocaba. Siempre existiría alguien que trataría de velar por sus propios intereses a costa del bien común, y siempre existiría alguien opuesto, que trataría de defenderlo a como fuera lugar. Siempre existiría un abusador de los más débiles, asi como siempre existiría alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse para defenderlos. Y eso, era algo que no podían negar, como si el destino al azar hubiera elegido a los componentes de ambos bandos, sin derecho a voz ni a voto, sólo para divertir a los dioses.

Pero en esta lucha de miradas, señoras y señores, habían más matices que pocos podían dilucidar. Los extremos no estaban completamente determinados, y a medida que transcurrian los segundos, la situación se volvía más y más confusa. El blanco iba perdiendo su blancura, mientras que el negro se estaba convirtiendo en un gris oscuro. En ambos corazones existían a la vez sentimientos tan disímiles como el amor y el odio, y aunque se tratasen de distintas clases de amor para una misma persona, ambos se profesaban el mismo odio el uno al otro. Un odio intenso, brutal y oscuro, capaz de aniquilar como el peor de los asesinos. Un odio mortal.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso de matarme lenta y dolorosamente? - indagó Harry después de unos segundos, con una expresión excesivamente burlona – No eres más que palabras, Malfoy. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eres un maldito cobarde, y eres incapaz de ganarme en un duelo a menos que hagas trampa. No eres más que una sucia y rastrera serpiente, cuyo mayor poder es el veneno que destilas al hablar, pero, ¿habilidad mágica? No eres más que del promedio, un mediocre.

Draco estrujó la varita entre los dedos de rabia, mas se contuvo de caer en sus vanos insultos, no le daría el placer de verlo molesto. Esforzó una sonrisa irónica y siguió acercándose a su némesis a paso lento, observándo por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que estaba atada al árbol, tratándo de gritar sin poder lograrlo, removiéndose entre las cuerdas como una verdadera fiera.

El rubio podía sentir todo el odio que emanaba de ella, podía sentirlo con tanta fuerza que no pudo más que sorprenderse. De verdad el viejo Cupidine tenía razón, y estaban llegando al punto en que las alegrias, dolores, tristezas y rabias de uno se trasmitian al otro como si fueran propias. Y aunque debía admitir que la mayoría de las veces era ella quien percibía sus estados anímicos, ahora la situación había cambiado en ciento ochenta grados. Lo odiaba, y todo era culpa de él.

_**Maldito Potter...**_

Tenía tantas ganas de enrostrarle a ese martir de pacotilla que la sangre sucia era de él, que le había entregado su cuerpo en más de una ocasión, y que conocía cada porción de su piel pues la había recorrido hasta la saciedad, que la lengua le dolía. Pero no lo hizo, o al menos, no lo haría por ahora. No hasta que el bastardo estuviera a punto de morir a sus manos, como el bicho detestable que era...

_- ¡Sectumsempra!_ - gritó el auror de pronto, tomándolo desprevenido.

El mortífago alcanzó a evitar la maldición a penas por escasos centímetros, y se recriminó para sus adentros por estúpido. No podía desconcentrarse en un duelo pensando idioteces, y menos aún cuando tenía al frente al _niño-hijo-de-puta-que-vivió_.

_- ¡Bombarda! - _vociferó Malfoy de vuelta, haciendo estallar una roca que estaba justo al lado de su enemigo, y cuyos trozos le dieron al costado.

- Maldición... - se quejó, con las costillas izquierdas adoloridas - _¡Deprimo!_

Bajo los pies del rubio se formó un gran hoyo que casi lo hace caer estrepitosamente, sin embargo, al saltar para esquivarlo, se torció el pie, arrancándole un quejido y una maldición.

_- ¡Depulso! _- volvío al ataque Harry, logrando estamparlo como calcomanía contra un árbol - _¡Diffindo!_

_- ¡Protego!_ - alcanzó a conjurar, evitando ser rebanado en pedacitos - _¡Everte Statum!_

Sin poder evitarlo, el cuerpo del pelinegro salió volando por los aires en un movimiento giratorio, hasta caer al piso en un sonido estruendoso.

_- ¡Incárcero! - _escuchó a lo lejos, y rodó hacia un lado para evitar verse atrapado por la cuerda que emanó de la varita de Malfoy.

_- ¡Flipendio!_

_- ¡Protego!_

Hermione los veía como un partido de tenis, sintiendo el corazón asfixiado y la garganta apretada. Su cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo cada vez que uno de los contendores salía machacado, y la verdad sea dicha, a esas alturas del duelo, ambos ya estaban sangrando y cualquiera de los dos podía morir. Malfoy cojeaba y había perdido la velocidad que poseía, mientras Harry aún estaba con el costado adolorido por los trozos de roca que lo impactaron... de seguro se le había fracturado una costilla y eso provocaba que tuviera la mano constantemente en el tronco.

Por más que trataba de liberarse, las cuerdas se ceñían con mayor firmeza a su cuerpo. Estaba perdida, y en esos momentos, era capaz de vender su alma al demonio con tal de que ninguno de los dos saliera mal herido... sí, ninguno de los dos, porque al ver a su peor enemigo en latente peligro, se había dado cuenta que por ningun motivo lo quería ver muerto, por muy extraño que eso sonara hasta en su propia cabeza.

_- ¡Expelliarmus! _- gritaron los dos a la vez sorpresivamente, desarmándose el uno al otro.

Harry trató de recuperar la varita de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un puñetazo le llegó en la boca del estómago, logrando que se doblara con las manos en el lugar. A pesar de que perdió el aire unos segundos, no tardó en recuperarse y encestarle su puño en la cara a Malfoy, dejándole de inmediato un oscuro moretón en una de sus mejillas, para luego acompañarlo con una fuerte patada en la pierna. El mortífago cayó y el auror se le abalanzó encima, haciéndolos rodar por el piso unos metros, rasmillándose con las ramas, pequeñas rocas y demases cosas que habían ahí.

Malfoy, para quitárselo de encima, le pegó un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder, y una vez que pudo incorporarse, se abalanzó para pegarle un rodillazo en las costillas, que sonaron en un desgradable "_Crack". _El rubio sonrió, pero su victoria no fue demasiado larga para poder disfrutarla, pues el auror rompió velozmente una rama que colgaba sobre su cabeza y se la incrustó en el mismo costado que él tenía herido como si fuera una daga.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó Malfoy, retrocediendo lo suficiente para salir de su alcance, tomando aquel pedazo de madera entre los dedos, y extirpándoselo de un solo movimiento, dejando que la sangre fluyera libremente - ¡Mierda, Potter!

El mortífago dio tres zancadas enfurecido, y le pegó justo en el medio de la cara, logrando trizar sus gafas y que estas quedaran injertadas alrededor de los ojos.

- ¡Por la puta, maldito bastardo! - vociferó Harry que no tardó en recuperarse y darle repetidas patadas en la herida sangrante.

_**Basta... basta... **_gemía para sus adentros Hermione, sollozando como si cada golpe se lo estuvieran dando a ella misma. _**Deténganse... por favor... **_repetía, sin embargo, nadie escuchaba sus plegarias, y aunque poseyera voz, ambos estaban tan enceguecidos por la ira y el descontrol, que probablemente ninguno de los dos la escucharía, y de hacerlo, no le harían caso. No parecían humanos, parecían animales luchando por marcar su territorio.

Draco recuperó las fuerzas y atrapó una de las patadas en el aire, tirando del pie de Harry para botarlo al piso, donde le pisó el costado izquierdo con rabia, haciendolo gritar de dolor. Era sucio, lo sabía, pero en esos momentos, le daría donde más le dolía, tanto como lo había hecho él. Comenzó a patear repetidas veces el lado cuyas costillas estaban quebradas, logrando que los ojos de su enemigo comenzaran a llenarse de agua. Luego, desbordando maldad, casi al borde de la locura, se fue cojeando hasta donde yacía su varita y una vez que se hizo de ella, volvío.

Al verlo ahí, tirado en el suelo, tocándose las costillas con expresión adolorida, supo que estaba bajo su poder. En un acto de alevosía, volvió a patearlo, antes de empuñar la varita en su contra y mascullar.

- Te dije que lo mío no se toca... ahora aprenderás a respetarme, _¡Crucio! - _gritó el mortífago, logrando que esa luz roja le impactara justo en su lado herido.

El auror comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar y darle en el gusto. Era un dolor que no había experimentado antes, un dolor tan inimaginable que no existian palabras suficientes para describirlo... un dolor que le hacía desear la muerte, pues al menos, muerto no podría sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. No pudo evitarlo, de su garganta emanó el grito más angustiante y ensordecedor que había escuchado Hermione en toda su vida, quien al ver que en cualquier momento su mejor amigo - y novio - podía perder la vida, comenzó a gritar también, a pesar de que de sus cuerdas vocales no emanara sonido.

Miedo. Angustia. Terror. Dolor.

Todas esas emociones embargaban el pecho de la aurora, que sufría al ver como el cuerpo de Harry se colocaba en posiciones ya casi físicamente imposibles... al ver como sus ojos verdes se abrian tanto que parecían escapar de sus cuencas... al ver su rostro deformado, su mandíbula desencajada, su piel lacerada.

Por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar imagenes rápidamente, imagenes de distintos momentos que compartío con el que ahora estaba siendo brutalmente torturado. Cuando lo conoció en el tren en primer año, cuando la salvó del Troll, cuando logró despetrificarla del basilisco, cuando viajaron por el tiempo para salvar a Sirius, cuando la entrenaba en el ejécito de Dumbledore, cuando la consolaba en el funeral de Ron...

Rememoró cuantas veces la había abrazado, salvado y besado. Recordó su tibieza, su cariño y su valentía. Y de pronto, se imaginó un mundo sin Harry, y todo perdió el sentido para ella.

Estaba claro. No existía el mundo sin Harry.

- ¡Harry, resiste! - gimió, recuperándo súbitamente la voz - ¡Malfoy! ¡No sigas, por favor! ¡No sigas! ¡Malfoy, basta! ¡Deténte, maldita sea! ¡Lo matarás! ¡Harry! ¡No! ¡Malfoy, ya para!

Pero la luz roja seguía emanando de la varita del mortífago, que no dejó de apuntarlo con tanta rabia que sus manos se veían venosas apretándola.

De pronto, Draco notó como Harry Potter dejaba de quejarse... había perdido el conocimiento el muy bastardo, y así, ya no tenía gracia seguir con la maldición.

Furioso, se giró y caminó cojeando hasta la mujer que ahora lo miraba con un rencor que ya quisiera tener el Señor Tenebroso, acusándolo con los labios fruncidos y el ceño arrugado. La tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Ambos temblaban de furia contenida.

- Asesino – le escupió ella – Eres un maldito asesino.

- Te odio – le respondió él, apretando con fiereza su mandíbula con los dedos – Tu maldito sufrimiento se me está traspasando. No puedo aniquilarlo tranquilo si sigues chillando como si te estuviera torturando a tí, porque ¿sabes? A pesar de que no pudiera escucharte por mis oidos, en mi cabeza retumbabas con eco todo el tiempo. Tu dolor se me está enterrando como una daga directo en los pulmones, y me cortas la inspiración cuando iba en la mejor parte... ¡Maldita seas, Granger! ¡Me estás torturando!

- ¡Pues te lo mereces! - replicó con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas - ¡Sufre, maldito bastardo, sufre como lo hago yo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Si Harry no despierta, te mataré! ¡Lo juro! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No te lo perdonaré nunca! ¡Ojalá hubiera dejado que te desangraras, maldita cucaracha!

Draco Malfoy sintió una desagradable punzada en el pecho, que pronto identificó como celos. Hace bastante, por no decir, durante toda la pelea con Potter, había podido percibir los sentimientos de ella. Cariño, mucho cariño al cara rajada, y eso le daba ganas de vomitar, aumentando sus deseos de aniquilarlo de la faz de la tierra, para no tener que compartir con nadie lo que le pertenecía por derecho propio.

- ¿Tanto te importa? - preguntó entre dientes - ¡¿Tanto te importa ese maldito huérfano?!

- Por lo que se sabe en el cuartel, tú también eres un maldito huérfano, Malfoy, ¿o no? Hace tiempo que murió tu madre, y el cuerpo del bastardo de tu padre fue encontrado en un pozo séptico hace una semana... - masculló, destilando veneno en cada sílaba – Me pregunto si cuando mueras, cuando ya no le sirvas a tu amo, te tiraran a un pozo también, ¿tú qué crees? yo opinó que es demasiado para alguien como tú. Espacio perdido.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, nadie se metía con su familia, ni siquiera ella. Llevó una de sus manos al delicado cuello de la aurora, y comenzó a apretarlo, enterrándole los dedos, pero no lo suficiente para que aún pudiera hablar. No tenía intenciones de matarla, sólo quería verla sufrir. Por Salazar, quería verla sufrir.

- Retira lo dicho – ordenó secamente.

- Jamás – respondió ella a duras penas.

Aplicó más fuerza y Hermione pronto comenzó a abrir la boca para tratar de coger más aire. La aplastó contra el árbol con su cuerpo, sin dejar de apretarle el cuello, tratando de someter su voluntad con eso. Sus ojos habían adquirido un leve tono rojizo, y una vena palpitaba con violencia en su sien. Se veía más peligroso de lo acostumbrado, pero aún así, ella no dejaría que la dominaran, y le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, con la mayor dignidad que le permitía la escasez de aire.

- ¡Que retires lo dicho! - vociferó, aplastándola aún más con su cuerpo - ¡Te lo exijo!

- Pudrete... Malfoy.

El rostro de Hermione ya había adquirido un tono violeta, así que él liberó su cuello, lentamente, dedo por dedo. La aurora agachó la cabeza y comenzó a toser sin control, sin embargo, cuando terminó, él se la levantó nuevamente con un agresivo tirón de cabellos.

Hermione vio como él acercaba su rostro hasta que sus respiraciones chocaran, y sintió como el animo del mortífago iba mutando hasta transformarse en una mezcla de melancolía y de dolor.

- Retiralo... - musitó contra su boca, cerrando los ojos – Retira lo dicho... Hermione.

Escuchar su nombre de sus labios fue una explosión de sentimientos encontrados. Su corazón se aceleró tanto que creyó que estaba con un ataque de taquicardia, y su respiración se hizo más densa y dificultosa. Nunca pensó que a Malfoy sus palabras podían hacerle más daño que cualquier _crucio_ en el mundo, y que con ellas podía herirlo a tal profundidad que por un instante, volvía a ser un simple humano como el resto.

Le era tan fácil percibir su dañada alma que era como conocer y leer un libro que sólo ella ostentaba y nadie más. Era demasiado extraño. Por muy increíble que sonara, ella tenía ese poder sobre él, y todo se debia a que era su alma gemela a pesar de lo incoherente que eso sonara incluso al pensarlo.

- No lo haré... - respondió después de unos instantes - Sé que te he dañado, pero te lo merecías. No me disculparé, ni retiraré lo dicho. Tú me has desgarrado el corazón dejando a Harry tirado como un estropajo, y no soy capaz de perdonártelo. Te dije que no lo hicieras, te lo dije, e hiciste caso omiso a mis palabras. Te imporaron un rábano.

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que lo invitara a tomar Whiskey de fuego mientras jugamos una partida snap explosivo? - espetó, separándose bruscamente de ella- ¡Es mi enemigo, maldita sea! ¡Se supone que tengo que aniquilarlo! ¡Sobretodo después de lo que te hizo!

- ¡¿Hasta cuando tengo que repetirte que fue un accidente?! - chilló exasperada - ¡¿Hasta cuando tengo que repetirte que no te incumbe?! ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, Malfoy!, y si es por eso, ¡Aniquílame a mi también! ¡Yo también soy tu enemigo!

El mortífago iba a replicar pero se mordió los labios, y desvió la mirada apretando los puños. Ella podía ver como en sus ojos grises se reflejaban un millar de emociones no identificadas y pensamientos ocultos, e incluso, podía percibir como su estado anímico era inestable, oscilando entre la rabia y la tristeza.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Su tono no era recriminatorio, más bien, sonaba confundido, y algo dolido. Su personalidad a veces era tan bipolar que lograba descolocarla, así que respiró hondamente antes de responder.

- Es lo único que me queda, Malfoy... Harry es lo único que me queda...

- No – cortó Draco, volviendo a acortar las distancias entre ambos - Yo soy lo único que te queda, Granger... y tú eres lo único que tengo.

Tembló al sentir su aliento tan cercano, y más aún, tembló al percibir de nuevo a ese ser que estaba oculto bajo todo ese manto de oscuridad. Al percibir ese rastro de humanidad que se escondía en aquel asesino, y que luchaba por sobrevivir dentro de la tormenta que significaba ser él mismo, ser un Malfoy.

Tembló al reconocer a aquel hombre que temía a las demostraciones de afecto, pero que en el fondo, su terror se debía al desconocimiento, pues jamás lo había experimentado. A aquel hombre que prefería que lo hicieran añicos antes de escuchar un "te quiero", porque al menos, sabría como reaccionar respecto de la primera situación.

Tembló al comprender a aquel hombre, que sólo podía conocer porque un lazo inmaterial los unía, y al cual, desconocería por completo en cualquier otra situación.

- No soy tu salvación, Malfoy, no me uses de excusa – dijo ella, tratando de reprimir los temblores de su cuerpo - Lo que tenemos, sea lo que sea, y llámese como se llame, es un error. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Yo no estoy dispuesta a estar con un sujeto que desprecia a los mios y pretende erradicarlos del mundo, ni tú estás dispuesto a cambiarte de bando, a pesar de que de un tiempo a esta parte, lo único que haces es salvarme el pellejo. ¿Por qué lo haces? No sigas haciéndolo, me confundes ¿Por qué insistes en buscarme? No sigas tampoco con eso. Lo único que sabemos hacer tú y yo es dañarnos. No es lógico. No es lo correcto, y no quiero seguir así.

Él negó, rozando su nariz suavemente contra la de ella, mientras emitida un chasquido con la lengua.

- No estoy dispuesto a separarme de tí, por mucho que te odie y a veces tenga las ganas irrefrenables de asesinarte. Este lazo me hace necesitarte cada vez más, y a pesar de que suene extraño, es agradable tenerlo. He pasado mucho tiempo siendo una caja vacía, un envase sin contenido, y esto de estar continuamente deseando verte, tocarte, hablarte, me hace sentir extrañamente vivo. No quiero perderlo aún, no hasta que sea inevitable.

- Malfoy, yo no...

- Cállate, que no he terminado – interrumpió, colocándole una de sus manos en los labios – Por esta vez te dejaré ir, a tí y a tu querido cara rajada, pero no puedo asegurarte que la próxima vez que lo vea no lo haga añicos. Para mi es imposible reprimir este instinto homicida hacia todo lo que te rodea, especialmente Potter. Muy especialmente él. No me gusta imaginar que te toca o te habla cuando se le da la regalada gana, ni mucho menos saber que te desea. Me repugna sólo pensar que un día podrías caer en sus sucios brazos y obligarme a matarte, porque eso haré si llegas a traicionarme, Granger, te lo juro por la marca que adorna mi brazo. Si llego a sentir que me has traicionado, te encontraré y te mataré, pero antes, lo mataré a él frente a tus ojos. Lo torturaré hasta que expida su último aliento de vida, y luego me encargaré de ti para que no me vuelvas a hacer sufrir nunca más a causa de una traición... porque si no puedo obtener nada más que odio, repulsión y rencor de tu parte, al menos haré los esfuerzos para merecerlos de pies a cabeza. ¿Comprendido?

Hermione trató de replicar, pero su respuesta fue ahogada por los labios de su enemigo, que se fundieron con los propios en un beso ansioso, cargado de sentimientos encontrados y aflicciones. Draco Malfoy siempre la aturdía y confundia con palabras y acciones, y ahora en ese estado, machacado, con la mejilla morada y un hilillo de sangre escapándose por el borde de su boca, parecía un hombre desquiciado, que acababa de hacer la confesión de amor más extraña, obsesiva y retorcida del planeta... pero poco le importó.

Ella podía sentir la verdad de sus palabras cada vez que su lengua venenosa recorria sus labios con impetu, mientras sus manos la afirmaban con firmeza en sus caderas, atrayéndola hasta su propio cuerpo de manera que no hubiera centímetro de separación entre ambos.

Sentía su alma confundirse con la de él. Luz y sombra. En una comunión que pocos podrían efectuar. Algo más allá de lo físico, e incluso de lo espiritual.

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil resistirse a caer en la tentación de dejarse llevar por el lazo inmaterial que los unía, y que le permitía conocerlo como ninguna otra persona ha conocido a Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera su propia madre. Él tenía razón... él era el único que conocía a la verdadera Hermione Granger, pues ella desde hace meses que había dejado de ser la niña sabelotodo de espíritu luchador, que sólo guardaba en su pecho buenos sentimientos. No. Esa niña había muerto, y ahora sólo se erigía en su cuerpo una mujer cargada de energías negativas, desconfiada por naturaleza, y con una capacidad de herir que hasta a ella misma le asustaba... una mujer que había perdido hace tiempo la voz de la conciencia, y que se dejaba llevar por las más bajas pasiones cuando estaba con él, negándo su debilidad de carne con palabras, pero contradiciéndose con su cuerpo, que sólo ansiaba tenerlo a su lado, haciéndole cosas que no se atrevería a pronunciar en voz alta.

Sabía que eso estaba pésimo, más que pésimo, era una catástrofe, pero no podía evitar sentirlo. Quizás por eso mismo se aferraba a la idea de que su corazón le pertenecía a Harry, a pesar de que todo el resto de su cuerpo clamara por Malfoy. Harry seguía siendo el pilar de su vida, el que la mantenía cuerda, y no se podía permitir perderlo. Perderlo era igual a perderse, y eso le daba un miedo irracional. Ya había perdido a Ron, y con él, gran parte de su humanidad... si Harry también le daba la espalda, era capaz de convertirse en una _banshee_, o peor aún, era capaz de convertirse en una estatua de sal por la eternidad.

Fue por esos motivos que desde sus ojos emanaron grandes lágrimas mientras se entregaba con todo al beso del mortífago...

Porque sabía que irremediablemente ella compartía, con lazo o no, ese amor enfermizo. Y por lo mismo, debía acabarlo de raíz, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tendría que buscar la forma de erradicar la unión de sus almas, y cuando esto sucediera, olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos, enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, y renovarlo para poder entregárselo a Harry puro y pulcro, tal como él se lo merecía.

Y aunque una parte de su ser, quizás esbozos de la compasiva Hermione Granger escolar e idealista, quería salvar al hombre que ahora le absorbía el espíritu por los labios, era realista y sabía que era tiempo perdido. Estaba demasiado podrida, él también, y entre los dos, no hacian un verdadero ser humano.

No podía salvar a nadie si ella misma no podía salvarse... y la única persona que podía salvarla era Harry.

El mortífago fue lentamente soltando sus labios, no sin antes, atrapar el inferior entre los dientes. La aurora lo sintió apoyar su frente contra la de ella, y notó que, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, con un movimiento de varita retiró las cuerdas que la afirmaban, dejándola en libertad.

Llevó instintivamente una de sus manos a acariciar el moretón que tenía él en la mejilla. Lo escuchó quejarse a penas perceptiblemente, pero nada hizo para quitarle de ahí. Luego, hundió los dedos en sus cabellos rubios, atrayéndolo para darle un corto y casto beso. Algo demasiado impropio para ambos.

La respiración de ambos estaba lenta y profunda, y las piernas de ella comenzaron a temblar.

- Recuperará el conocimiento en media hora – esbozó él, aún sin abrir los ojos – Quizás más. La potencia que le apliqué al _crucio _lo dejó aturdido, pero estará bien. No quedará con secuelas graves.

Hermione se removió incómoda.

- ¿Cómo estás seguro? - indagó en un murmullo.

Lo vió sonreir con cansancio, y poco a poco, fue testigo como sus ojos grises de abrieron lentamente, y se clavaban en los propios.

- He recibido demasiados _crucios_ en mi vida, y también he lanzado demasiados. Sé diferenciarlos según tiempo de recuperación, minutos de inconsciencia y también distinguir los que dejan secuelas de los que no... aunque no podría decir lo mismo de los golpes, pero supongo que no puedes recriminarme por esos, después de todo, yo también quedé maltrecho.

La soltó, y ella sintió algo parecido a la decepción cuando lo hizo. Sobretodo porque al retirar las manos de sus caderas, un frio desagradable se instaló donde antes yacía el calor de sus palmas.

- Además, no lo ataqué con todo lo que tenía, aunque ganas no me faltaron... - comentó como si tuviera poca relevancia - Mientras lo tenía ahí, retorciéndose como el gusano que es, no dejaba de recordar tu amenaza, y por eso no podía herirlo más de la cuenta.

- ¿Mi amenaza?- inquirió confundida.

- Que no podrías perdonármelo...

Hermione tragó espeso. Después de todo, sus palabras sí habían salvado a Harry.

Sus ojos volaron hasta el cuerpo del pelinegro que aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo, y se le oprimió el corazón nuevamente al verlo en ese estado. Sintió como la mirada de Malfoy se endurecia al ver su expresión preocupada, y el lazo de ambos le anunció que el mortífago estaba experimentando una mezcla de rencor y celos. Algo peligroso en él.

- Llévatelo antes de que me arrepienta – siseó, y desvió la mirada a un punto fijo al otro lado del bosque – No abuses de mi buena disposición - agregó, cruzándose de brazos.

No supo porqué, pero Hermione sintió la necesidad de sonreir. Por unos instantes, Malfoy le pareció un chiquillo mañoso.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... Gracias, Malfoy – soltó, depositándole un breve beso en la mejilla herida a propósito.

Él se quejó y ella rió. No podía evitar herirlo, incluso cuando lo acariciaba, buscaba algún punto donde pudiera molestarlo y dañarlo. Definitivamente estaba loca de remate y necesitaba un sicólogo con urgencia, no podía ser tan perversa.

Descendió la distancia que lo separaba del cuerpo de Harry, y se agachó para comprobar cual era su estado, colocando sus dedos en su cuello para ver el pulso. Podía sentir como los ojos de su enemigo estaban fijos en ella, e incluso, podía percibir como éste se contenía de abalanzarse sobre el inconsciente y terminar su trabajo.

- No te acostumbres – le gritó Malfoy desde su sitio, antes de verlo desaparecer de ahí, al parecer, no quería tentarse demasiado y prefirió marcharse.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré... - murmuró para si la aurora, mientras se pasaba el brazo de Harry por encima del hombro para tratar de realizar una aparición conjunta – No lo haré... Draco.

.

_**

* * *

.**_

Habían seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones del mortífago, y no se habían equivocado. En el suelo se veían huellas frescas de los cuadrúpedos, y todas ellas llevaban a la misma dirección. Alexander tragó espeso. No sabía porqué, pero tenía muy malos presentimientos sobre la misión, sin contar que le preocupaba Luna en demasia. Había algo en el ambiente que le auguraba que era uno de esos días en que era mejor quedarse en la cama, pero _¿cómo hacerlo? _Después de todo, a pesar de que no fuera tan íntimo de Remus Lupin, él no dejaba de ser un aliado valioso que había arriesgado más que todos ellos juntos al infiltrarse en una manada de licántropos asesinos.

Suspiró. A su lado Nymphadora temblaba como una hoja de nerviosismo, y podía sentir como el resto del equipo se sentía inseguro transitando por aquel bosque. Ahora todos dependian de él, Potter lo había dejado a cargo, y no podía dejar que las cosas salieran mal. Tenía que comportarse a la altura de la situación.

- Si no me equivoco, estamos a punto de llegar – informó, sacando la varita para estar preparado – Atentos, en cualquier momento pueden aparecer. Lo ideal es que nosotros los pillemos desprevenidos. Tratemos de reducirlos rápidamente con hechizos aturdidores o usen el encantamiento_ Incarcero_ para atraparlos ¿De acuerdo? No queremos muertes innecesarias.

Todos asintieron y extrajeron sus varitas a la vez, avanzando entre árboles y matarroles, sin embargo, jamás esperaron que de pronto se encontrarían cara a cara con una manada de licántropos que estaban formados en una perfecta línea dispuestos para atacar. Parecían soldados, y los estaban esperando.

Detrás de ellos había un cuerpo magullado y casi irreconocible, atado con una gruesa cuerda y con sangre seca adornándole las prendas vestir. Todos supieron de inmediato de quien se trataba, y Tonks ahogó un sollozo. Alguien tuvo que retenerla por los brazos, pues se prestaba a correr hacia él sin razonar que, para ello, primero tendría que sortear un gran obstáculo compuesto por varios colmillos.

- Oh, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?, un festín de carne fresca – soltó burlonamente Greyback - ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos hambrientos? pudimos olerlos a kilómetros.

- Entréganos a Lupin, maldita escoria – ordenó Alexander, adelantándose al resto del grupo, empuñando la varita amenazadoramente contra él.

- Por lo que puedo deducir, tú eres quien comanda a esta tropa de imbéciles, ¿no? - rió divertido el licano – Pues bien, dejemos que nuestros subordinados ajusten cuentas entre ellos mientras entre los líderes nos masacramos. ¿Te parece? El primero que caiga, pierde, y el que pierde, condena a su "manada"... si es que queda alguien vivo para cuando terminemos de luchar, ¿aceptas el reto?

Alexander lo miró extrañado, y luego, comenzó a contar mentalmente cuantos enemigos tenían al frente. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.... doce. Doce licántropos, y ellos eran seis aurores, justo la mitad. No. Eso no podía estar bien, la desventaja era muy grande.

- Tomaré tu silencio como un sí – gruñó Greyback, que sin esperar respuesta, ordenó que todos atacaran, mientras el mismo comenzaba su carrera hasta el auror que lo miraba sorprendido, abriendo su hocico para tratar de morderle un costado...

Pues si todo salía bien... hoy almorzaría carne fresca de auror.

.

_**

* * *

.**_

Sudor, mucho sudor emanaba de su frente, y las contracciones iban de mal en peor, arrancándole gritos involuntarios. Se levantó a duras penas, afirmándose en paredes y barandas, tratando de buscar algo de ayuda, pero al parecer, no tendría suerte esta vez. El cuartel estaba completamente vacío, y ni siquiera la loca de Susan Bones estaba donde debía estar... _¿dónde se había metido todo el mundo? ¿cómo podría traer a su hijo al mundo sola? _Ella sabía a la perfección lo que vendría, no por nada, había estudiado medimagia. Las contracciones serían cada vez más fuertes, hasta el punto de enloquecerla. Luego, rompería fuentes, se mojaría las piernas y el trabajo de parto daría comienzo junto con la dilatación para permitir que el bebé saliera. No podía permitirse el lujo de tener a su hijo sola, en condiciones como las que estaba, y menos aún cuando se había adelantado dos meses. Tenía que buscar ayuda, y de alguna forma, y aunque fuera arrastrándose, llegaría a San Mungo.

- Tranquilo, bebé, tranquilo – musitó, acariciándose el vientre – Mamá está aquí, sólo aguanta un poco más, que aún no puedo recibirte. Aguanta, cariño, aguanta.

No sin dificultad, Luna Lovegood logró llegar hasta la salida de _Grimmauld Place_, y emitiendo un gran suspiro de cansancio cuando lo hizo, abrió la puerta para comenzar el largo trayecto que le esperaba hasta el hospital.

Su frágil cuerpo temblaba producto del dolor, más su semblante era tranquilo y apacible. Estaba decidida a que su hijo o hija llegara a salvo al mundo, y aunque tuviera que clausurar sus piernas para que no naciera antes de lo debido, lo haría.

- No te preocupes, encontraremos ayuda en el camino... - susurró, más para ella que para el bebé – Todo va a estar bien.

- Permíteme discrepar sobre el punto, lunática – escuchó decir a una voz que le erizó todos los pelos, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente sus contracciones – Dudo que algo vaya a estar bien, al menos, en lo que a tí respecta.

Luna se giró lentamente para enfrentar a quien le hablaba, más sólo pudo ver a un encapuchado con una máscara platinada.

Un mortífago la estaba apuntando con su varita...

.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**&.&**_

**_&._**

_**Continuará.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**26.-En tu ausencia. **

**.**

A duras penas arrastraba ese maltrecho cuerpo que reposaba el brazo sobre sus hombros, sintiendo como el sudor corría por su frente hasta deslizarse por su nariz. Lamentablemente, dentro de Grimmauld Place no existía la posibilidad de aparecerse de un lado a otro, por lo que, luego de escapar de aquel bosque y aparecerse en las afueras de la casa, había tenido que caminar con Harry a cuestas, subiendo aquellas interminables escaleras para dejarlo recostado en su cuarto, acompañado de un fuerte quejido... sus músculos estaban agarrotados por el esfuerzo, y por muy fuerte que fuera con sus entrenamientos, no estaba preparada para soportar tanto peso.

- Harry, despierta, despierta – susurraba pegándole unas palmadas en la mejilla, pero el muchacho no se dio por enterado, aún seguía inconsciente – ¡Vamos!, despierta, por favor.

Asustada, revisó su costado izquierdo, palpando el área con delicadeza, notando que aún emanaba mucha sangre del lugar... su rostro no estaba mucho mejor; prácticamente tenía las gafas incrustadas en los ojos, sin contar los innumerables y minúsculos cortes provocados por las ramas cuando rodó con Malfoy en esa estúpida pelea de egos.

_¿Se pondrá bien? _Se preguntó a sí misma, y lo esperaba de todo corazón, después de todo, el embrollo había sido ocasionado indirectamente por ella.

Escondió la cabeza entre ambas manos, derrotada. Todo su mundo se había vuelto patas arriba, y no podía comprender como había permitido que todo se saliera de control hasta el punto de que ni siquiera era capaz de retomarlo. Se sentía una mera espectadora de su propia vida. Que irónico.

- No te preocupes, Harry, Luna sabrá como curarte – le dijo con dulzura, acariciando una de sus mejillas con la punta de los dedos – Vuelvo pronto.

Con un beso en la frente, y respirando hondamente, emprendió la búsqueda de la medimaga con rapidez, sin embargo, por más que la buscó y la buscó, no habían rastros de la rubia. Había desaparecido del lugar como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, así que frunció el ceño de preocupación. Luna sabía que no debía abandonar la casa en su estado; de un tiempo a la actualidad, su embarazo se había tornado algo riesgoso, y lo recomendable era mantenerse tranquila dentro de la casa... Luna lo sabía... Luna conocía perfectamente su estado, y por su profesión, sabía que no debía ser imprudente. Algo estaba muy mal. Algo debió impulsarla a salir de ahí.

El sonido de unos pasos al final del pasillo la alertaron, y dirigió la varita instintivamente en dicha dirección.

- ¡Hey! ¡Qué te hice yo! - gritó la mujer, develando su identidad a medida que se aproximaba - ¡Granger! ¡Baja esa varita ya, por Merlín!

- Lo siento, Susan – suspiró Hermione, guardándola en el bolsillo - ¿Por casualidad has visto a Luna?

- ¿A Lovegood? - repitió la pelirroja – No. No la he visto, de hecho, acabo de regresar de San Mungo. Salí esta mañana a buscar unos implementos y pociones que faltaban... ¿por qué la pregunta?

Las palpitaciones del corazón de la aurora se incrementaron. Su sexto sentido le anunciaba que algo estaba muy mal en esos momentos, y que si no hacía algo rápido, podía ser demasiado tarde.

- Porque no está por ningún lado y me preocupa… Susan, necesito que te encargues de Harry – solicitó en tono autoritario - Está herido y recostado en su habitación, inconsciente por un crucio. Al parecer, tiene las costillas izquierdas fracturadas, así que por favor, atiéndelo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Fue en una misión? - preguntó la medimaga con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí. Fue en una misión, ahora ve.

- ¿Alex estaba en esa misión? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez, con un tono alarmado. Hermione asintió - ¿Y dónde está él? ¿Está bien? ¿Está a salvo?

La voz de la mujer no se molestaba en esconder su profunda preocupación, y la aurora no sabía qué responder. La última vez que había visto a su compañero de misiones fue cuando Malfoy le dio aquellas instrucciones para dar con la manada de licántropos, y desde entonces, ignoraba cuál era su situación y la de todo el grupo que lo acompañaba. Incluso, hasta había llegado a olvidarlo. Se maldijo por dentro.

- Yo... yo no sé. Sólo me traje a Harry – confesó avergonzada.

Susan ahogó una exclamación con su mano derecha y comenzó a tiritar como una hoja. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse con rapidez, ya que la sola idea de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su querido Alex, la aterrorizaba más que su propia muerte... Y es que su obsesión había llegado a tal extremo que no se imaginaba una vida sin él, y era capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerlo. Por tenerlo… de hecho, ahora poseía los implementos necesarios para lograrlo, pues jamás había ido a San Mungo, sino al mercado negro. Sólo le faltaba conseguirse el corazón de un ciervo, pero _¿De qué servía ahora si habían posibilidades de que fuera demasiado tarde?. _

Hermione pudo ver en su rostro reflejada la desesperación, e incluso, algo de locura. Se acercó a ella y trató de tranquilizarla, ya que en ese estado no podía ayudar a Harry y, para la mala fortuna de todos, Susan era la única que podía sanarlo.

- Escucha. Sé que Alex está bien, se sabe cuidar solo, ¿no crees? Ahora, atiende a Harry y cualquier noticia que tenga de Alexander te la hago llegar, de verdad, confía en mí. Él es fuerte, llegará sano y salvo, te lo prometo.

- No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, Granger – acusó la pelirroja con rencor – No tienes que hacerlo. Atenderé a Harry de todas formas, así que no me mientas para asegurarte de que lo haga. Sin embargo, no estaré tranquila hasta que vea a Alex con mis propios ojos, pero ese es mi problema, no el tuyo. Así que vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo me ocupo del paciente, después de todo, es nuestro elegido, ¿no? Es la prioridad, y para eso estoy aquí.

La ironía y el desdén fue tan palpable que no había lugar para la mal interpretación. Hermione sintió como si Susan le estuviera reprochando la ausencia de Alexander, y quizás, tenía algo de razón. Estaba tan preocupada por Harry que se olvidó de sus compañeros aurores… era una miserable, una ególatra, y definitivamente, estaba podrida. Sin embargo, Susan tenía un aura extraña, oscura. Del súbito llanto, su ánimo ahora se había transformando en algo sombrío, sus ojos destilaban un odio particular, y sus puños estaban apretados. Había algo en ella que no se parecía a aquella muchacha tímida de cabellos trenzados; aquella que solía ver en los pasillos de Hogwarts sosteniendo sus pergaminos contra el pecho, mirando a todos con cierto temor...

No.

Había algo distinto en ella, algo oculto, algo insano que jamás había visto. Como si existieran dos Susan… la que conocía, y la que estaba conociendo ahora.

- Gracias… – dijo en un murmullo, incapaz de soltar otra palabra – Volveré a penas la encuentre.

Sin esperar respuesta, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, con una fuerte duda martillando sus pensamientos _¿Era Susan Bones una persona de confianza? ¿Había sido una buena idea dejarla a solas con Harry?._ Sacudió la cabeza para espantarlas. No era buen momento para tener esa clase de reservas, después de todo, era la única medimaga que quedaba en el cuartel, y su fiel amiga podía estar en peligro…

En un grave peligro.

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.**_

Un atisbo de claridad llegó a su cabeza, y su primer impulso fue golpearse la frente por ser tan inepta. _¡Cómo lo había olvidado! _Greyback y sus secuaces licanos sólo podían estar transitando en los deslindes de un hermoso - y peligroso - bosque llamado "_fin de mundo"_, uno que había visitado meses atrás con Draco para sostener una reunión con esas bestias, todo propósito de la guerra. No había otra posibilidad dentro de las opciones que barajaba.

Sí. _Fin de mundo_ debía ser el lugar... tenía que serlo.

Cerró los ojos apretando su varita del nerviosismo, y se apareció justo en el sitio de la vez anterior, poniéndose en guardia de inmediato. A su alrededor no había nada, sin embargo, el suelo estaba adornado de marcas frescas que indicaban claramente el camino que debía seguir. No lo dudó más de dos segundos. Corrió siguiendo aquellas huellas humanas que quedaron tatuadas en el pasto y la tierra, rogando hasta al mismísimo demonio que no fuera demasiado tarde. Estaba dispuesta a hipotecar su alma para que no lo fuera.

Unos aullidos mezclados con gritos erizaron toda su piel, y sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó el matorral que se atravesaba entre ella y el sitio de donde provenían. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de la indignación. Greyback, ese sucio y repugnante licano, tenía sus fauces abiertas y se abalanzaba contra el amor de su vida, tratando de alcanzar su costado izquierdo para darle un mordisco que, probablemente, llegaría hasta sus órganos y de seguro lo mataría.

Fue entonces que Pansy sintió su energía mágica elevarse a niveles insospechados, y movió su varita con decisión, gritando un hechizo que había aprendido en su iniciación de mortífaga; uno que hace siglos no usaba, pero que ahora le venía como anillo al dedo para que los licántropos no descubrieran su traición.

- ¡_Supprimo Tempus!_

Y a penas dijo la última sílaba, toda la escena quedó congelada.

Los aurores quedaron petrificados en su posición de ataque al igual que los licántropos, y ni siquiera el pasto se movía con el viento. Había resultado a la perfección y Pansy sonrió abiertamente, a veces se impresionaba a sí misma.

Comenzó a caminar, adentrándose a la batalla, esquivando aquellas estatuas vivientes que no tenían idea de que el tiempo se había parado para ellos, notando que si hubiera llegado un microsegundo después, habría sido demasiado tarde.

Arrugó la nariz de disgusto y tomó una decisión. Dirigió sus pasos al cuerpo suspendido en el aire que estaba al frente de Alex, a Greyback, y lo miró atentamente, llena de odio y de rencor.

- No te metes con mi chico, basura – le siseó al oído, a la vez que elevaba su varita hasta tocar la sien del licántropo – _Avada Kedavra._

El rayo verde atravesó la cabeza de su victima, la cual a penas recuperara la noción del tiempo, caería estrepitosamente al suelo, muerto de una vez por todas. Suspiró… hace tiempo que no conjuraba un imperdonable, y la verdad sea dicha, no le hacía ninguna gracia volver a hacerlo, pero tenía un fin mayor, proteger a Alex, a como diera lugar, incluso manchándose las manos con sangre.

Giró para verlo, y estaba ahí, estático, con el ceño fruncido, elevando su varita al frente, listo para defenderse. _¡Diablos!_ Hace poco que se había separado de él y ya lo extrañaba tanto… si no fuera por la maldita guerra, si no hubiera elegido el bando equivocado, si tan sólo lo hubiera conocido antes… las cosas serían muy distintas.

Se acercó lentamente y le depositó un breve beso en los labios, una suave caricia, un tímido roce, como si temiera que se fuera a romper al contacto. Luego, de su cuello sacó una cadena y se la quitó, rodeando con ella el cuello del auror para colocársela.

- Esto es para que me recuerdes – le susurró, depositándole otro breve beso, esta vez, en la mandíbula – Te buscaré pronto, no puedo estar sin ti tanto tiempo, te necesito.

Se separó a regañadientes y comenzó a alejarse del lugar con el corazón empequeñecido, lanzándole una última mirada porque no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez. Entonces, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, de un movimiento de muñeca deshizo el encantamiento, y lo que siguió a eso fue un verdadero caos…

El cuerpo de Greyback se precipitó contra el suelo, sin rastros de vida, ante el desconcierto del público… el resto de los licántropos, al percibir su muerte, aullaron enloquecidos, y se replegaron para iniciar una retirada, olvidándose por completo de la pelea, dejando de lado el magullado cuerpo de Remus Lupin, que yacía justo a su retaguardia. Los aurores se miraban entre si, tremendamente confundidos, extrañados por la situación, pero el más confundido de todos era el mismo jefe de misión, que miraba atónito el inerte cuerpo de su enemigo, y luego, la cadena que tenía en su cuello. Una cadena que derechamente no le pertenecía.

- ¿Y esto? - se preguntó a sí mismo, observando la joya con atención.

- ¿Alex? - musitó Tonks a sus espaldas, acomodando sobre su hombro a Lupin con ayuda de otro auror - ¿Qué haces? Será mejor que nos retiremos, no sabemos si estos idiotas volverán con refuerzos.

La metamorfomaga lo miraba impaciente desde su sitio, pero él no se movió ningún milímetro, pues algo de ese objeto le llamaba profundamente la atención. Lo había visto en otro sitio, adornando cierto cuello níveo y alargado... _¿sería posible?_

- Los alcanzo en seguida – dijo después de un largo silencio, sin embargo, nadie se movió - En serio, adelántense, los alcanzo en seguida, estaré bien. Hay algo que debo hacer.

El grupo tardó en reaccionar, inseguros de hacerle caso o no. El sitio aún estaba bajo amenaza, y no era seguro dividir el grupo; menos aún dejar sólo al que estaba a cargo del mismo. Sin embargo, fue la firmeza de sus ojos azules lo que los hizo rendirse y moverse, lentamente, hasta desaparecer tras algunos segundos.

Suspiró hondamente y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario. Habían huellas frescas, y por la distancia entre paso y paso, el autor o autora de las mismas iba simplemente caminando. No tardó en visualizarla. Estaba unos cien metros más adelante y vestía con su ropa de mortífago, sin embargo, llevaba el cabello al aire, y Alex podía reconocer donde fuera aquel color negro azabache. Era ella.

Corrió tratando de meter el menor ruido posible, y sin dar noticia de su presencia, la tomó y la volteó por el antebrazo izquierdo, sobresaltándola de la impresión, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa.

- ¿Pensabas irte así, sin más? ¿Sin darme la oportunidad de verte otra vez? - preguntó en un tono recriminatorio, sin soltarla ni dejar de taladrarla con su mirada.

- Alex, yo...

Él negó con la cabeza como si fuera una pequeña traviesa, y la liberó de su agarre para poder abrazarla por la cintura, hasta pegarla contra sí, amoldándola a su anatomía. Luego, apoyó el mentón en su cabeza y exhaló profundamente, aliviado de poder estrecharla.

- No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero gracias, Pansy.

Ella sonrió pero no respondió, simplemente se dejó inundar por la agradable sensación que era sentirse así de protegida en su pecho, aspirar su aroma hasta intoxicarse, y desear quedarse así para siempre. Con él.

- Eso sí. Si pretendes que yo ande con ésta cadena, tú también tienes que usar algo mío... El problema es que no se me ocurre nada – agregó ceñudo.

- No es necesario, Alex. Yo siempre te llevo en mi corazón. Con eso me basta.

Pansy se golpeó mentalmente por lo azucarado que había sonado esa frase. _¡Desde cuando de había vuelto tan recondenadamente romántica! _Sin embargo, al sentir como él la apretujaba más, y luego, atrapaba sus labios con los propios, en un beso cargado de sentimientos, Pansy se dio cuenta que no estaba nada de mal ser dulzona de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando tenía esa clase de respuesta de él; sobretodo cuando parecía que quería comérsela por la boca, y la dejaba viendo estrellas con el vaivén de su lengua… Diablos, la estaba volviendo loca.

Era increíble.

Mirando en retrospectiva, ella no era una persona que pudiera vanagloriarse de tener esa clase de sentimientos, _¡claro que no! _Ella era fría, calculadora, apasionada y desligada. Un buen amante – por la noche – era lo único que necesitaba de un hombre, y el único visitante habitual en su lecho había sido Draco Malfoy. Pero ahora... ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Había caído como una estúpida enamorada ante un chico que, probablemente, nunca había tenido sexo por otro motivo que no fuera amor, a diferencia de ella _¿Eso en qué la transformaba? ¿Algún día él le preguntaría por su pasado? ¿Le diría la verdad? ¿Y él? ¿Él contaría la verdad de su historia con Katie Bell? ¿Realmente la había superado? _Eran tantas las preguntas que molestaban su cerebro, que no le permitían disfrutar aquél beso a plenitud.

- De todas formas... - murmuró contra su boca - Ya veré como te hago llegar algo.

- Eres un obstinado – respondió divertida, olvidando momentáneamente sus preocupaciones – Ya te dije que no era necesario. Además, me basta con que tengas ojos sólo para mí.

- ¡Mira quien habla de obstinación! – exclamó él, rodando los ojos – Tienes un post grado en serlo, querida. Como los muggles dicen, "no nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, ni nos pisemos la capa entre superhéroes".

- Yo no soy un superhéroe – objetó la pelinegra, esbozando una sonrisa triste – De hecho, soy un villano.

- ¿Y quién dice eso? – repuso Alexander – Me salvaste, eso te hace mi heroína personal, de hecho, en algunas culturas podría considerarse que por ese hecho te pertenezco, a menos que te salve la vida de vuelta.

- Cariño, tú me perteneces desde antes, desde el momento en que me interesé en ti.

- ¿Aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de ello?

- Claro, tu opinión no cuenta para estos efectos. Eres mío y se acabó.

- ¿Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra? – preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

- Sí. Siempre.

Alexander soltó una amplia carcajada pero no la quiso contradecir más, pues podía augurar que una discusión entre ambos podía convertirse en una verdadera batalla verbal. Y, _¿Para qué desperdiciar el tiempo discutiendo, si podían hacer algo más productivo?_

Sin preguntárselo le robó otro beso, esta vez de despedida, y ambos lo sabían. Pansy se aferró a su pecho incapaz de dejarlo ir, temerosa de que aquella podía ser la última vez en que ambos se vieran con vida.

Y lo peor de todo era que una parte de ella seguía alarmada sin saber porqué… su instinto olía el peligro, y aunque lo hubiera salvado de ésta, tenía la leve sospecha de que haber atentado contra los designios del destino no podía tener buenas consecuencias. Alguna vez su mamá le había dicho, _"si los dioses quieren que pase algo, pasará, de algún modo u otro, el destino se encargará de llevarlo a cabo"_, palabras que retumbaban como moscas molestosas en sus orejas… _¿Y si estaba escrito que Alexander Bleu debía morir? ¿Podía estar protegiéndolo por siempre? ¿Podía salvarlo de su propia suerte? _No tenía la menor idea, pero estaba segura de que, aunque fueran millones de veces, millones de veces lo salvaría, o moriría en el intento con él.

Por otro lado, tener la conciencia de que la estúpida de Susan Bones aún habitaba en el cuartel la hacía retorcerse de celos. _¿Y si la arrastrada lo embrujaba? ¿Si lo obligaba a quererla? ¿Si, a traición, le lanzaba un obliviate para erradicarla de su memoria?_ Demasiadas incógnitas. Demasiada ansiedad acumulada. Demasiada tensión.

- Oye – dijo Alexander, regresándola al mundo real.

- ¿Dime?

- Te amo.

Y desapareció.

El muy infantil desapareció, dejándola con las palabras en la boca, pues en esa ocasión, Alexander quería tener la última palabra, y lo logró.

- Tramposo - masculló la pelinegra, secándose una lágrima traviesa que emergió de su ojo derecho de la emoción - Maldito tramposo.

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.**_

Su corazón palpitaba fuera de control; la adrenalina, el temor, la premura estaban volviéndolo loco. No quería pensar cuales serían las consecuencias de cada minuto que perdía mientras la buscaba y, sinceramente, quería creer con toda el alma que su compañera no tenía la habilidad para augurar nada, que simplemente estaba paranoica y que aquel ataque lo había soñado o imaginado... no podría soportar una pérdida tan grande. No podía perder a Luna ni a su hijo... prefería perder la vida antes de que algo le ocurriera a ellos.

Sin embargo, sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad cuando sus propios ojos atestiguaron como la mujer de tus pensamientos estaba siendo atacada por un mortífago, que le tenía agarrado el cuello por una sola mano, estrujándole sin piedad mientras ella boqueaba desesperada por búsqueda de algo de oxígeno.

- ¡No! - gritó, pero antes de que pudiera abalanzarse a su rescate, un torbellino de cabellos castaños se le adelantó.

Como si Merlín la hubiera invocado para evitar que se destapara como un traidor frente a Zabini, Hermione Granger corrió hacia el encapuchado y de un efectivo _expelliarmus_ lo tiró por los aires, logrando liberar a su amiga que pronto comenzó a toser compulsivamente en sus brazos, recuperando el color en sus mejillas poco a poco.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! - gritó la aurora, roja de furia - ¿Atacando a una mujer embarazada? ¡Muéstrame quien eres, cobarde!

El enmascarado de un movimiento de varita develó su identidad, mostrando una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras se levantaba apoyándose en una pared cercana.

- La sangre sucia Granger, ¿por qué no me sorprende? Siempre metiendo las narices donde no le corresponde... - siseó Blaise Zabini, elevando su varita para apuntarla con ella - ¿A que se debe el honor?

- ¡Ah! Pero si eres tú – gruñó ella de vuelta – El gran segundón. ¿Qué te pasó, Zabini? ¿Ya te aburriste de ser el perrito faldero de Voldemort? ¿O el último al mando dentro de todos tus amiguitos mortífagos?

El moreno crujió los dientes, dispuesto a asesinarla con sus propias manos, pero algo extraño pasó. Una esfera de energía negra cruzó rápidamente el espacio, y a penas pudo esquivarla por escasos centímetros. Sin embargo, no notó que esta misma esfera se posicionó a sus espaldas y comenzó a absorberlo como si se tratase de un hoyo negro.

Blaise Zabini gritó, gritó y siguió gritando. Pataleó, forcejeó, pero nada pudo hacer para evitar lo inevitable. Lentamente, ante la mirada horrorizada de las dos mujeres, desapareció en la oscuridad, y la esfera negra se consumió en ese instante, sin dejar rastros del mortífago ni pistas sobre su paradero.

- ¡Luna! – gritó una voz desesperada a sus espaldas - ¡Oh! Luna, Luna, Luna, ¿estás bien?

Los ojos de la aludida se dirigieron rápidamente a quien la llamaba, reconociéndolo de inmediato sin necesidad de verlo. Era Theodore. Su querido Theo las había salvado. Estaba ahí, por ella, por su hijo…

Se deshizo del abrazo de Hermione, y a duras penas, avanzó hasta él, colgándose de su cuello entre lágrimas.

- Lo siento, lo siento, no quise ponerme en riesgo – balbuceó con culpabilidad – Pero el bebé, ¡el bebé Theo! Algo le pasa, algo está mal, está sufriendo, lo sé, y tienen que revisarlo con equipo médico adecuado. No puede nacer aún, está muy prematuro, y… y….

- Tranquila, tranquila – susurró él, acariciando sus cabellos – Te llevaré a San Mungo.

Hermione los miraba alternativamente, y se rascó la cabeza confundida. _¿En qué momento ambos se habían vuelto a reunir? _Definitivamente estaba totalmente desconectada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus seres queridos, y todo por estar con la cabeza metida en el asunto de las "almas gemelas". Bufó molesta consigo misma, pero en el fondo, se alegraba que Luna hubiera recuperado al padre de su hijo, pues a pesar de que fuera un mortífago, parecía estar del lado que correspondía.

- Descuida, yo la llevaré – razonó en voz alta.

- Pero Granger…

- Pero nada, Nott – cortó con las manos en las caderas – Si vas, te detendrán y te mandarán a Azkaban sin posibilidad de defensa. Hoy las cosas están complicadas, y ninguna persona que lleve la marca tenebrosa tendrá un juicio justo. Te condenarían de inmediato al beso del dementor, ¿acaso eso deseas?

Theodore frunció el ceño, no había pensado en el punto. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

- Tiene razón, amor, no pueden verte – susurró Luna al notar sus intenciones – Hermione me cuidará, no te preocupes.

Él dudó, pero luego de unos segundos, asintió en silencio, con un gran nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Me mantendrás informado? - preguntó, mirando a la aurora con seriedad.

- Por supuesto. Desde ahora, yo serviré de mensajera entre los dos.

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_.

Tres meses.

Tres prostitutos meses y no había tenido noticia de él.

Por más que inconscientemente lo buscó en cada misión, en cada ataque, otros mortífagos salían a su encuentro, menos él, menos el mayor de sus tormentos. Y debería haber estado dichosa por ello, feliz, pero no era así, es más, se sentía miserable, vacía, podrida... _¿acaso era una estúpida masoquista? _Era lo más esperable, quizás, algo de elfo doméstico se le había pegado en todos estos meses, porque sólo una masoquista querría ver al semejante demonio que era Malfoy, _¿Y para qué? _Ni siquiera lo sabía. Sólo sabia que quería verlo, tenerlo al frente, asegurarse que estaba bien... _¡¿pero qué demonios estaba pensando?! _Claro que estaba bien, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, a pesar de que sus ojos no lo pudieran ver, el maldito lazo le anunciaba hasta el menor cambio de animo del mortífago, que por cierto, en la última semana había vivido de mal humor. _¿Dónde diablos se había metido el muy bastardo? _

Después de aquel funesto ataque en el bosque de los licántropos, no sólo no lo había visto más, sino que también había tenido que evitar a Harry con tanta maestría que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. La advertencia de Malfoy habia sido muy clara, y sólo por un milímetro no cumplió su promesa de matarlo, así que decidió que debía proteger a Harry hasta que encontrara el metodo de romper el lazo, pero hasta ahora, sus preciados libros no habían sido de mucha ayuda, y aunque preguntó a las personas más insólitas por una solución, nadie tenía idea sobre el punto, y ni siquiera conocían el paradero del dichoso Oráculo del que tanto hablaba el hurón oxigenado.

Todo era tan complicado.

Tuvo que mentirle a su mejor amigo y novio, y decirle que estaba confundida, que quería tiempo para pensar antes de continuar con la relación que tenían, y a regañadientes, el pelinegro aceptó, dejándola abandonar la habitación que ambos compartían, para volver a la suya, como antes. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba la miraba con más sospecha en sus orbes verdes, la acorralaba pidiéndole explicaciones, y su rostro estaba teñido de dolor por el rechazo sútil que ella le proferia en cada ocasión. Harry no sorportaba la indiferencia de sus seres queridos, y Hermione lo sabía. En cualquier momento iba a explotar, y con toda justicia sería, pues a pesar de que la castaña hacía todo lo posible para romper el lazo, no había avanzado nada en estos noventa días que llevaban separados.

- Hermione – soltó una tarde, hosco y ceñudo, entrando a su habitación sin siquiera golpear la puerta.

Ella levantó la mirada de su lectura, y lo enfrentó tragando espeso. Podía sentir la tensión del ambiente, y al parecer, el momento que tanto había temido habia llegado.

- ¿Sucede algo, Harry? - preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, quitándose las gafas de lectura para dejarlas encima de su velador, junto a ese libro de magia negra que había encontrado en Grimmauld Place.

- No lo sé, ¿sucede algo, Hermione? - replicó con un dejo de rencor en la voz.

- Harry, yo...

- No, Hermione, no – la cortó, sentándose al borde de la cama – No quiero más excusas baratas, que no soy estúpido. Quiero que me digas la verdad.

- ¿De qué verdad hablas? - repuso a la defensiva.

- Eso me gustaría saber, ¿qué diablos me estás escondiendo? ¿que puede ser lo suficientemente malo como para que te alejes de mi?

Hermione calló y desvió la mirada, incapaz de contestarle.

_**"La verdad"**_ repitió en su cabeza... la verdad era tan dura que dolía, tan inaceptable que dañaba, tan inverosímil que era imposible de creer. _¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo confesarse? _Estaba tan llena de pecados que no le alcanzaban los dedos de las manos para contarlos.

- Hermione... ¿por qué ya no confías en mí? - murmuró más para él que para ella.

- Yo confío en tí, Harry.

El joven rió falsamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo.

- Mientes. No lo haces. Y esta es la mejor prueba – soltó con decepción.

No lo pudo evitar. La sensación de culpabilidad la estaba matando, y se materializaba en delgadas lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, hasta caer por su mentón.

- La verdad... la ver... dad... - murmuró entre hipidos – No te la puedo confesar, Harry, no puedo. Quisiera ser más valiente, decirte todo lo que me ocurre, todo lo que pienso, lo que estoy sintiendo, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque me horroriza pensar que me puedas odiar después de que lo haga...

Harry suspiró larga y hondamente, relajando la expresión de su rostro. Con cuidado, se acercó a ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos, comenzando a peinar sus cabellos con los dedos, en una suave y constante caricia.

- Tonta – soltó - ¿En qué mundo vives? Yo jamás podría odiarte, Hermione, jamás. Te amo demasiado, eres parte fundamental de mi vida, y quiero que sigas así. Pero para eso debes confiar en mí. ¿Lo haces? ¿Confías en mí? Lo que sea que te suceda, podemos superarlo juntos. Puedes contar conmigo, no tienes que cargar con tus miedos sola.

Sus dulces palabras eran dagas para sus oídos, haciéndola sentir más miserable aún, aumentando su desolación.

Harry, que no podía soportar verla así, comenzó a acariciar su espalda en movimientos circulares, tratando de tranquilizarla. Hace tanto tiempo que no la abrazaba, que ya había perdido la cuenta de los días... extrañaba tenerla así, extrañaba la tibieza que emanaba de su cuerpo, el olor de su piel y el compás de su respiración. La necesitaba. La necesitaba tanto...

Buscó sus labios, y la sintió tensarse cuando los tocó con los propios.

Un roce.

Otro más.

Luego un tercero.

Hermione sentía como con cada toque sus defensas iban cayendo, lentamente, poco a poco, y su error fatal fue suspirar... con el suspiro sus labios se entreabrieron, a penas un poco, pero fue suficiente espacio como para que el pelinegro pudiera invadir su boca, hasta apropiársela por completo... y ella... ella se rindió.

Hundió los dedos en sus cabellos, y se aferró más a él, sin saber lo que buscaba exactamente. _¿Consuelo? ¿Redención? ¿Olvido?. _Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, y bebía de ellas a través del beso. Había tanta tristeza en su alma que ya no podía contener sus emociones. Era la contradicción en persona. Patética, pues ni siquiera lo estaba disfrutando, y sabía que estaba cometiendo un error... aunque no le tomó el peso hasta que fué demasiado tarde.

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho la atacó, arrancandole un gemido ahogado, que luego fue acompañado por varios gritos, ante la sorpresa de Harry.

- ¡Hermione! - gritó alarmado - ¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Hermione!

Estaba segura. Moriría.

El dolor era tan intenso. Era como si le estuvieran enterrando una estaca en pleno corazón, y a la vez, le estuvieran tirando las extremidades en sentidos contrarios, y el único culpable era Malfoy. El muy cretino de seguro había percibido su beso con Harry, y ahora, se encontraba haciendo lo que mejor hacia...

Vengarse con alguna mujerzuela.

- ¡Hermione, resiste!

.

_**

* * *

**_.

Caminaba a la revisión diaria de los nuevos prisioneros, relajado, e incluso, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, justo cuando había entrado al lugar, algo cambió radicalmente. Se tomó la cabeza con una mano, apretándola tan adolorido como si se la estuvieran partiendo en dos.

- Perra – masculló entre dientes, sintiendo sus entrañas ardir en ácido – Si eso es lo que quieres...

Sus ojos revolotearon por las mazmorras, a pesar de que poco podía ver a causa del dolor. Estaba muriéndose, pero no se iría solo, no señor. Buscaba con la mirada a la candidata perfecta para enviar el mensaje que queria hacerle llegar a esa zorra de Granger, y su atención se posó en aquella mortífago bajita de cabellos ondulados y azabaches, que bromeaba con sus compañeros como siempre, alardeando de sus proezas sexuales con naturalidad, destilando pura coquetería y sensualidad.

La había visto varias veces por ahí. Se hacía llamar "la profesora", y el resto la trataba de "Miss K.". Jamás en su vida la había tomado en consideración para una de sus aventuras, sin embargo, ahora le parecía extrañamente atractiva para llevar a cabo su plan. Nadie jugaba con Draco Malfoy y salía indemne. Nadie. Y este sería el día de suerte de Miss K.

Pero debía apurarse. El dolor pronto lo dejaría inútil.

- ¡Lárguense! - ordenó autoritariamente, ante lo cual, los encapuchados rápidamente asintieron y comenzaron a escabullirse de ahí – No. Tú no – agregó, atajando a la "profesora" en el camino, enterrándole los dedos en el antebrazo, arrancándole un quejido – Tú no. Hay una "clase" que te quiero dar...

Sin darle posibilidad de réplica, la acorraló contra una de las celdas y la aprisionó con su cuerpo, mordiéndole los labios con pasión y salvajismo. Ella en un inicio estaba impactada, incapaz de moverse, y su espalda dolía a causa del gran candado de fierro que se le estaba enterrando, pero luego de unos segundos, poco le importó... Era Draco Malfoy, al que jamás había tenido, y debía dar la talla.

Enlazó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y comenzó a responderle con la misma fiereza, sintiendo como las piernas comenzaban a flaquear, y como su líbido iba incrementándose a la velocidad de la luz. Muchas veces se lo había imaginado en distintas situaciones, con o sin ropa, en medio de una misión o en un lugar público, incluso, en su mente lo había bañado de chocolate, pero jamás había reunido la suficiente valentía para acercarse a él, porque después de todo, admitía que ese hombre le provocaba algo de miedo. Pero ahora... ahora era distinto. Él, su superior había dado el primer paso, y con la "luz verde" que tenía ahora, pretendía poner en ejercicio todo ese conocimiento teórico y práctico que poseía.

Sin embargo, Circe no era tan dadivosa.

Con un último mordisco, esta vez en el cuello, el rubio se separó de ella, terminando abruptamente su fantasía erótica. Draco Malfoy se fue de ahí, sin explicaciones, dejándola atontada, confundida y con una fuerte necesidad de una ducha bien fría, o la búsqueda de un sustituto potentado.

Suspiró frustrada, pero antes de verlo desaparecer, lo oyó decir un _"te salvaste, Granger", _que la dejó más extrañada. No tenía idea que significaba. Ella no se apedillaba así. _¿En quién estaría pensando mientras la besaba? _se preguntó, pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Ouch – soltó, acariciándosela – Genial... ahora tendré un candado tatuado.

.

_**

* * *

**_.

Cuatro.

Cuatro meses y doce días...

_¡Diablos! _Se estaba volviendo tan loca, que llevaba la cuenta de su ausencia.

No paraba de pensar en él. De soñar con él. De sentirlo cerca, a pesar de que no pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos. Era frustrante, demasiado para su propio gusto. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba como nunca, y el maldito lazo era el culpable, pero a pesar de eso, ya no le importaba, ya no. Debía ser honesta consigo misma y aceptar que quería, no, no sólo eso, ansiaba verlo, a él, a su enemigo, a Malfoy.

Y ahí estaba, en otra pelea, luchando por sobrevivir, por la causa de la Orden del Fenix, por la salvación del mundo mágico, pero eso ya lo hacía por inercia. Los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, y lo único que hacía a propósito era buscarlo entre los enmascarados. No le importaban los cuerpos que caían a su paso, ni la posibilidad de que, por estar concentrada en otra cosa, algún imperdonable pudiera alcanzarla.

Su instinto le decía que esta vez, él estaba ahí, y podía sentirlo en el aire. Podía palpar esa aura oscura y magnetizada que la envolvía en un mar de sensaciones opuestas. _¿Sería que ya era tanta su desesperación que lo estaba imaginando? _no. Estaba segura que no, y fue entonces que lo vio...

Un encapuchado blandiendo la varita con maestría y desdén, como si la situación no le provocara absolutamente nada, como si fuera un mero trámite. Y Hermione sabía que, a pesar de que no viera su rostro ni sus cabellos, y que su identidad física permaneciera oculta a través de la tela de la túnica y el material de su máscara, era él.

- Malfoy... - susurró para sí misma, sintiendo como sus palpitaciones aumentaban progresivamente.

A diestra y siniestra fue lanzando hechizos para abrirse paso y llegar hasta él, y cuando lo logró, lo tiró del brazo, introduciéndose a una habitación cercana que afortunadamente estaba vacía. Murmuró un par de encantamientos para silenciar y cerrar la puerta, y luego se giró a enfrentarlo.

Estaba paralizado. De seguro, desconcertado.

Hermione sintió apremio; una necesidad tan grande que sólo se podía comparar a la de un drogadicto a la cocaína por sus polvos, un hambre voraz que la estaba consumiendo cada vez más, y necesitaba quitarse esa sensación, necesitaba satisfacerla... no podía esperar más.

De tres zancadas quedó justo al frente de él, y de un manotazo, le quitó la mascara para poder mirarlo a los ojos. No se había equivocado, era él, sus ojos eran inconfundibles, y la miraban de regreso con estupefacción, como si no se creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Granger – soltó ceñudo - ¿Qué diablos...?

_**No... **_pensó la aurora, _**No hables. **_

Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y atacó sus labios con fiereza, mientras con su cuerpo lo empujaba para dejarlo contra la pared más cercana e inmovilizarlo.

Una sensación de bienestar de inmediato inundó todo su cuerpo al tan sólo rozarlo, pero no era suficiente, claro que no. Había tenido que convivir con esa necesidad de tenerlo estóicamente cuatro meses, doce días y siete horas. Y había soñado con él el mismo tiempo... cuatro meses, doce días y siete horas.

Un simple beso no calmaría el apocalípsis que se estaba desatando dentro de su ser; y es que ya estaba cansada de luchar contra sus propios sentimientos, contra lo que estaba escrito, contra lo que no podía evitar. Su cabeza había alzado bandera blanca, y sus instintos habían tomado el control de sus acciones.

- ¿Me extrañaste? - indagó él con sorna, separándola por los hombros.

- Cállate.

Hermione siguió besándolo como si se tratase de agua en pleno desierto, succionando, recorriendo, saboreando cada recoveco de sus labios. Pero poco le duró el impulso. Nuevamente el rubio la separó por los hombros, dejándola con las ganas de seguir adelante, haciéndo que sus labios picaran por su contacto.

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó enojada por la interrupción.

- Me traicionaste.

Ella lo miró extrañada, y ladeó un poco la cabeza. En ese momento, sus neuronas no funcionaban más que para pensar en tenerlo a su entera disposición... Maldición, era definitivo, Malfoy la había transformado en una ninfómana.

- Me traicionaste con el cicatrizado hace un mes atrás, ¿creíste que te lo dejaría pasar? - explicó el rubio, tensando todos los músculos de su cara, quitándola a un lado con el brazo para salir de ahí.

Hermione bufó y desvió la mirada, recordando dicha instancia.

A veces, aún le dolía el pecho por eso, nunca había sentido una tortura tan colosal en toda su vida, así que el sentirlo fue suficiente para tomar todas las medidas para que no se repitiera nunca más. _**"Harry, ya no puedo estar contigo" **_le dijo a duras penas una vez que el padecimiento cesó, mientras por su frente corría el sudor y sus manos temblaban sin control. Él no dijo nada, simplemente la miró con decepción y se fue del lugar; se enlistó en una misión larga, y desde entonces que no lo veía... sin embargo, ella sabía que tarde o temprano volvería, y no quería pensar que pasaría entonces a su regreso...

- Fue sólo un beso, Malfoy, además, en esa ocasión casi me da un ataque al corazón por tu culpa. Si no hubieras parado con esa mujerzuela me habría muerto.

- Pues tu "simple beso" también me habría matado si no te hubieras detenido – siseó recoroso – Y sólo te detuviste porque yo no me quedé de brazos cruzados, ¿o me equivoco?

- Te equivocas – contradijo ella – Fue un error. No soy tan estúpida como para tentarte a que te vengues de dicha manera.

- Pues haz demostrado ser lo suficientemente estúpida para incitarme a hacerlo.

La aurora se mordió la lengua y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, tratando de invocar algo de paciencia.

- Y bien... ¿algo más que decir? - soltó enarcando una ceja, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

- Sí.

Draco se acercó, y esta vez, él la acorraló contra la pared, juntando su rostro al de ella con lentitud premeditada, logrando desconcertarla y desarmarla con su proximitud.

- Nadie me manda a callar, Granger... - siseó junto a su lóbulo, erizándole la piel - ¿Qué no aprendes? Yo mando. Yo siempre mando.

El mortífago colocó su mano derecha en la cadera de ella, mientras hundía la nariz en su cuello, comenzando a darle pequeños mordíscos en todo el recorrido, que luego lamía y soplaba, uno por uno, provocándole escalofríos. Hermione cerró los ojos deleitada, reprimiendo los gemidos que quería expulsar su garganta, colocando las palmas de las manos contra su pecho para percibir sus palpitaciones, pues era extraño. Cualquiera pensaría que un sujeto como ese, ruin y desalmado, no podía tener corazón... pero lo tenía, y en esos momentos, palpitaba acelerado de excitación por ella, tal como el de ella palpitaba con rapidez por él.

Pero su túnica negra estorbaba, así que con dedos temblorosos comenzó a abrirla, y una vez que pudo hacerlo, la deslizó por encima de sus hombros, para luego empezar a desabotonar su camisa y realizar el mismo movimiento, sin ninguna oposición de su parte, dejando a su disposición ese torso pálido y formado que comenzó a delinear con las manos, hasta posarse en la cicatriz que ella misma le había ocasionado. Era algo extraño, pero la satisfacía que esa marca fuera de su autoría... Definitivamente algo iba mal con su cerebro, pero ya no le importaba, sólo quería tenerlo en ese momento, tenerlo como nunca antes, y recogijarse en su cuerpo, por primera vez, sin remordimientos.

Sintió como sus frías manos se colaban por debajo de su blusa, lo que le provocó un inconmesurable alivio... Hermione sentía tanto alivio de tenerlo cerca, que estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos, a entregarse por completo y quitarse la llama que la estaba quemando, pues Malfoy, con el recorrido ágil de sus manos, parecía ser un tranquilizante que relajaba sus músculos, alertaba sus sentidos, y los amplificaba de una manera exhorbitante.

Y fue en ese instante de grandes olas de placer, mientras sus labios esperaban entreabiertos una nueva invasión de su parte, que Hermione se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin recibir esas caricias, sin saborear esa boca, sin experimentar ese lujuria embriagante.

- Vamos, confiésalo, Granger, me extrañaste... - susurró él contra su boca, mientras apresaba ambas muñecas con sus manos y las pegaba contra la pared, justo al costado de sus caderas – Confiesa que estabas loca por volver a verme, que añorabas mis manos sobre tu piel, que pensabas en mí a diario, que por eso te abalanzaste como lo hiciste ahora, y que mueres porque te haga mía después de tantos meses... dilo, que yo ya lo sé, el lazo me lo dice, pero quiero oírlo de tu prepotente voz. Pídemelo.

- Primero muerta, estúpido – respondió a la defensiva, una reacción natural en ella, sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

Él detuvo bruscamente sus caricias como si no le costara nada hacerlo, y se separó de ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Se agachó para recoger su camisa negra y se la puso con indiferencia, comenzando a abotonarla con calma, botón por botón.

Una vez que estuvo listo, se alisó unas arrugas imaginarias con las manos y luego se agachó para recoger su túnica.

- Bien. Como quieras – esbozó, a la vez que se volvía a levantar y se la colocaba por encima del hombro, volteándose para salir de ahí.

Hermione lo miraba atónita, con la respiración a todo dar y las mejillas coloradas. No podía creer que Malfoy pretendiera irse, era sencillamente insólito, y sólo cuando estaba a un solo paso de la puerta, reaccionó para detenerlo.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, ah?! - chilló más desesperada de lo que hubiera querido.

- ¿A dónde crees, sabelotodo impertinente? - respondió, mirándola por encima del hombro - Hay una matanza allá afuera, se supone que yo la lidero, así que voy a hacer mi trabajo. A diferencia tuya, tengo obligaciones que cumpl...

- ¡No me referia a eso! - cortó indignada.

- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Me estás preguntando a dónde iré después de eso? ¿Después de la matanza? Quizás me desaparezca otros meses, tome unas misiones fuera de Inglaterra, no sé, no lo he decidido aún.

Ella sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Comenzó a caminar en su dirección con lentitud, demasiado confundida, perdida, y en cierta forma, temerosa.

- ¿Te marchaste a propósito? ¿Me evitabas a propósito?- preguntó en un hilo de voz - ¿Por qué?

- Eso era lo que querias, ¿no? - respondió con naturalidad, girando para enfrentarla – Después de aquella tarde en el bosque, reflexioné sobre todas las cosas que me dijiste, Granger, las que no fueron pocas, debo agregar. Fue entonces que me quedó claro lo terrible que era este lazo para tí, y me di cuenta que no voy a rebajarme a obligarte a que estés conmigo, después de todo, tienes razón. Soy un monstruo, un genocida, un mortífago que jamás cambiará de bando, y tú... tú eres una simple sangre sucia que debo asesinar, el enemigo. Lamentablemente, a pesar de que nuestro deber sea eliminarnos el uno al otro, no podemos hacerlo sin morirnos en el proceso, no hasta que se corte el lazo. Así que decidí desaparecer y dejarte la vía libre para que encuentres la solución, pero... veo que te sobrestimé, Granger, porque aún estoy amarrado a tí. Así que desapareceré otra vez, a ver si en esta ocasión puedes hacer las cosas bien y hacerme el favor de librarme de tu presencia. Después, volveremos al juego del gato y el ratón, y veremos quien sale vivo de esta guerra, ¿te parece?

No le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Trató de concentrarse en el lazo para ver si mentía o no, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado atontado, y el miedo de no volver a verlo era tan grande, que no podía pensar con claridad.

- Mentira – escupió, negando con la cabeza - Tú no quieres que se rompa, yo lo sé, no trates de engañarme, no trates de cambiar los papeles. No porque hayas desparecido por cuatro meses voy a tragarme ese cuento. ¡Yo era la que quería romper el lazo, no tú!

- ¡No puedes ser tan ilusa! - exclamó, levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer con rapidez - ¿Por qué crees que yo querría estar unido a tí? ¿Ah? ¿No estarás insinuando que guardo algún sentimiento por tí?, porque si fuera así, sería sencillamente patético... yo no tengo sentimientos, y de tenerlos, no los tendría por una impura de la peor calaña como tú. No confundas las cosas, sangre sucia, que no me acueste con otras se debe a una cuestión de supervivencia. No me voy a arriesgar a que por despecho, vayas a abrirle las piernas a Potter, porque ya sabemos que pasa, y no quiero sentir ese dolor otra vez. Es un trato justo, ¿no crees? mientras no encuentres la solución al "lazo", yo no me encamo con nadie ni tú tampoco. Eso es, nada más, y ahora pensé que podíamos divertirnos entremedio, pero veo que no puedes evitar ser extremadamente complicada, incluso respecto a cosas tan sencillas como un buen polvo. Entiéndelo, Granger, tú y yo no somos nada más que enemigos, y si bien acepto que fue divertido esclavizarte sexualmente aquella ocasión, sólo fue eso. Sexo. No eres nada para mí más que una escoria que eliminaré a penas pueda... así que, creo que este es el adiós por ahora, y espero no verte antes de que hagas tu maldito trabajo y encuentres la solución a nuestro "problema", ¿está claro?

La castaña comenzó a reir, pasándose una de sus manos por sus cabellos, revolviéndolos, completamente ajena a todo el veneno que el mortífago le acababa de destilar, como si sencillamente no lo hubiera escuchado. Mientras él hablaba y hablaba, ella estaba enfocada en lo inmaterial, en su conexión, y no en lo que él quería hacerle creer. No era tan estúpida para caer en ese juego.

- A veces no sé como puedes estar tan dividido, Malfoy – suspiró con una sonrisa cansada -Tu cabeza y tu lengua viperina dicen una cosa, pero estás sintiendo otra... ¿crees que te pregunté porque pensé que me dirías la verdad? Claro que no, no te pregunté para escucharte, sino para recibir la información a través del lazo, el cual siempre te traiciona, ¿sabes? No gastes saliva en mentiras, es inútil, porque ya sé porqué te fuiste...Te fuiste porque eres un cobarde, porque estás confundido, y porque en el fondo, no es "solo sexo", ¿verdad?. Te fuiste porque tenías miedo de mí, de lo que podías sentir. Te fuiste porque dudaste que no fuera el lazo lo que te unía a mí, sino tus propios sentimientos. Los tuyos, y los de nadie más.

Él frunció el ceño y estiró una mano para abrir la puerta, pero por más que giró la manilla, no pudo abrirla, ya que había olvidado los encantamientos que había realizado la aurora a penas habían entrado a ese lugar.

- Aún recuerdo tus palabras, Malfoy – murmuró, acercándose un paso a él, mirando atentamente el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta – En aquella ocasión en que te interrogué bajo _veritaserum, _me dijiste muchas cosas... y recuerdo perfectamente que confesaste que antes de que se desarrollara esta extraña cosa entre ambos, ya pensabas en mí, en tu enemiga. Soñabas conmigo constantemente, estabas obsesionado como ahora, aunque trates de ocultarlo.

Hermione avanzó otro paso, levantando la mirada para posarla en aquellos ojos grises que la taladraban incluso en sueños.

- ¿Quieres saber si te extrañé, Malfoy? - preguntó, en un arrebato de valentía - Sí, para mi desconcierto, te extrañé mucho. ¿Para qué mentir? De todas formas ya lo sabías, lo sentías, porque este lazo es traicionero para ambos bandos, y puedo imaginar lo que te está diciendo ahora. Pero ya no me importa, me cansé de ocultarlo. ¿Querías que lo confesara? Pues ahí está, te extrañe cada día, cada hora, cada segundo...

Notó como Draco Malfoy tragaba espeso, al parecer, no esperaba esa reacción, ni ella tampoco. Sin embargo, ahora que le había dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, se sentía incapaz de poder censurar sus palabras. Necesitaba confesarse.

- ¿Quieres saber porqué me abalancé a tí a penas te vi? - continuó, sin pizca de verguenza - Porque te he buscado en cada puta pelea y no te he encontrado. Porque, aunque me pese, moría por verte otra vez. Porque, aunque no quiera, desde la última vez que cruzamos palabras estoy deseando escucharte, y porque necesitaba sentir esa adrenalina que recorre todo mi cuerpo cada vez que te tengo cerca.

La mujer avanzó un tercer paso, quedando justo frente a frente, obligándolo a recostarse contra la puerta, aún en silencio, incapaz de decirle algo hiriente como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Quieres saber porqué te confieso todo esto? - él asintió, a penas en un imperceptible movimiento, pero lo hizo - Porque no quiero que te vayas otra vez. Porque tu ausencia hizo estragos en mi estabilidad mental. Porque a pesar de que te odio más que al mismísimo Voldemort, este lazo me hace quererte con la misma intensidad. Porque me cansé de luchar contra un destino caprichoso que no hace más que jugar con los dos. Porque... porque quiero estar contigo, a pesar de que seas una mierda de persona, a pesar de que no te soporte, a pesar de que no corre ninguna gota de bondad en tu sangre, y seas un bastardo hipócrita, sádico y malparido. Por eso. Porque no puedo evitar querer estar a tu lado hasta que llegue el día en que tenga que asesinarte o morir bajo tu varita. ¿Me oíste? no quiero que te vuelvas a marchar. Te lo prohibo, estúpido mortífago, y te odio por incluso pensar desaparecer otra vez.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de él... una sonrisa que ella malinterpretó por completo. Pues mientras Hermione Granger pensaba que la mueca era la más pura demostración de arrogancia y lujuria contenida, en realidad, su expresión era el sabor de una victoria planeada con una paciencia que jamás había demostrado antes, y que desconocía hasta ese entonces. Su plan de alejarse de ella para desconcertarla había funcionado a la perfección, pues lo había ejecutado con maestría, a pesar de que en muchos momentos estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, y tomar a esa mujer nuevamente a la fuerza, pero no había sido necesario. La vieja técnica de la indiferencia había funcionado, y si no fuera por el vejestoide de Cupidine, jamás se le habría ocurrido por su cuenta...

- Te informo, Granger, que con tus palabras has sellado un pacto irrevocable con tu peor pesadilla – siseó, sonriéndole de medio lado, mientras sus ojos brillaban metálicamente, deleitados con cada sílaba - Lamentablemente, te has condenado a un infierno conmigo, pequeña... Ya no te daré otra oportunidad para retractarte. Esta fue la última.

- Lo sé. Pero hace tiempo que me condené a un infierno contigo, Malfoy, simplemente no quería aceptarlo – confesó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada a pesar que sus piernas flaqueabas ante la intesidad de sus ojos grises - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Había logrado doblegar la voluntad de su mayor sed, del fruto prohibido que lo hacía sentir más cosas que de las de costumbre, y estaba dispuesto a saciarse de el mientras pudiera. Era cuestion de tiempo que uno de los dos cayera en la batalla, y por lo mismo, cada segundo, cada respiro que su peor enemiga daba se había vuelto extremadamente valioso, pues queria todo de ella. Queria apropiarse de sus pensamientos, robarse sus sentidos, y quedarse con su alma. Quería memorizar cada recoveco de su cuerpo, palpar aquellas curvas en todas direcciones, y saborear cada trozo de su piel, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y fuera un simple continente sin contenido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió olvidarse de todo. De la matanza que ocurria del otro lado de la puerta, de sus obligaciones como jefe de la misión, y de su propia condición de mortífago. Decidió que era tiempo de una recompensa por tanta abstención, pues sentía que si no liberaba aquel cúmulo de energía que llevaba dentro, iba a volverse loco, más de lo que ya por naturaleza estaba.

Nunca en su vida había tenido pensamientos tan animales, tan salvajes, tan pecaminosos como los que tenía en ese momento. Sus instintos básicos exigían una potente liberación de endorfinas con urgencia, pues el bulto en su pantalón así lo reclamaba. Incluso su respiración parecía insuficiente, por más que inflara sus pulmones tratando de coger aire. Y lo mejor de todo era que podía notar que Granger estaba igual, quemándose por dentro, incinerándose en el deseo, ansiosa de que él comenzara lo que sería el inicio de su perdición. De la perdición de ambos.

Sí.

Él necesitaba placer y lo tomaría en ese instante, con la satisfacción de saber que, en esta ocasión, ella accedería por su propia voluntad. Que nadie la estaba obligando. Ni siquiera el destino.

Su cerebro comenzó la cuenta regresiva, antes de lanzarse con toda esa pasión contenida contra la que tenía al frente.

.

Tres…

Su sangre sucia.

.

Dos…

Su víctima.

.

Uno…

Su presa.

.

Cero…

Suya.

.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**&.**_

_**Continuará.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**27.- Donde nos llevan nuestras decisiones. **

**.**

Todos se habían marchado, menos él. Harry insistía que una extraña presencia se encontraba en aquella casa abandonada, pero luego de registrarla al menos cinco veces, los demás aurores habían desistido de la busqueda, incluso, algunos murmuraban que el niño que vivió ya se había vuelto un paranoico. Pero poco le importaba a Harry, ya que él sabía que había algo que no calzaba ahí. Y no sólo era su afán de seguir en la misión para reflexionar sobre su situación con Hermione, no. Si bien, eso estaba influenciando mucho sus últimas decisiones, ahora estaba seguro que no era su imaginación ni su frustración la que hablaba

Comenzó a revisar nuevamente cada habitación, alumbrado sólo por su varita, sintiendo como el aire cada vez se ponía más denso y frío, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en una sombra. Avanzó hasta ella, atento a cualquier hechizo, pero a medida que avanzaba, esos cabellos color fuego se le hacían más y más familiares.

- ¿Ginny? - preguntó inseguro, con el corazón detenido, acercándose a paso lento y cauteloso - ¡Ginny! - gritó a penas la mujer volteó la cara para observarlo.

Harry Potter corrió la distancia que los separaba, y la tomó de los antebrazos para asegurarse que no se tratase de una ilusión, de que estaba con él... soltó una exclamación de alivio cuando lo comprobó.

- Ginny... - musitó, mirando su rostro con desesperación, abrazándola con firmeza – Dioses, que estás helada, ¿quieres mi chaqueta? ¿Te sientes bien?, por Merlin, no puedo creer que estás aquí, conmigo. Creí que estabas muerta...

- Bueno, no estás tan errado después de todo – respondió ella, con su nueva voz, más aterciopelada.

Harry se retiró y la miró extrañado, sin entender ni un ápice de sus palabras, observándola más detenidamente. Estaba pálida, más que pálida, inhumanamente blanca. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban pero lucían vacíos, y sus labios, finos y delicados, estaban rojos como cerezas. Pero más que nada, su voz y su mirada le provocaban escalofríos. Había cierta aura de maldad que la rodeaba, pero no quiso hacerle caso a su subconsciente y arrancar de ahí, o protegerse con la varita, después de todo, era Ginny de quien estaba hablando. Jamás podría hacerle daño. ¿o si?

- Te estaba esperando - dijo ella, parpadeando lentamente.

- ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? - preguntó él, sin saber que el tono inocente de su voz, lograría enfurecer a su acompañante - ¿Cómo has estado?

Ginny, o mejor dicho, Dominique Lautremont, se separó de él con tanta fuerza que el pelinegro salió volando por los aires, y cayó al piso como un saco de papas, aturdido hasta decir basta. La ira de la vampira estaba in crecendo, burbujeando como lava hirviendo, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a la yugular del niño que vivió y despedazarsela a mordiscos. Y es que Dominique había esperado por tanto tiempo este reencuentro, el momento de su venganza, que sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar.

- ¡¿Que dónde estuve?! - repitió, enfurecida - ¡Estuve en el mismo infierno!, ¡¿Qué como he estado?! ¡Muerta! ¡Muerta por tu culpa!

- ¿De qué hablas...? - esbozó él, incorporándose con dificultad del piso, sorprendido con la fuerza de su ex novia.

- ¿Y tienes los cojones para preguntarlo? ¿Que acaso te aumentó la miopía que no lo ves? ¡No soy humana, Potter! Soy una asesina, y mi nombre ya no es Ginny Weasley, sino Dominique Lautremont – escupió con dolor – No fuiste capaz de rescatarme, y por eso, me hicieron lo que soy. Ahora soy una muerta en vida, me alimento de la sangre del resto, ¿y sabes? Ni siquiera me importa las vidas que robo. Y robaré la tuya, Potter. Te asesinaré con mis propias manos, lentamente, sin cuidado, para que sientas todo lo que yo sufrí al verte encamado con la perra de Granger, al saber que me habías abandonado a mi suerte, al ser convertida en un vampiro y prácticamente violada por el que ahora es mi esposo. Me las pagarás todas.

- ¿Encamado? ¿Abandonado? - repitió él confundido, negando con la cabeza, a la vez que su ceño se iba frunciendo de indignación, _¿cómo se atrevía a culparlo?_ – Ginevra, se te olvida el detalle de que tú te marchaste. Tú me abandonaste y me dejaste de la peor forma, me acusaste de la muerte de tu hermano, de mi mejor amigo, y me rompiste el corazón. ¡Me dijiste que no te buscara! Y aún así, te busqué por cielo, mar y tierra, mas no te encontré... decidí seguir con mi vida, ¿acaso es un pecado? Y no hables así de Hermione, que ella es todo menos una perra, y lamento mucho si... espera ¿Dijiste vampiro? ¿Violada por tu esposo? ¿Estás casada?

- Potter, tú si que eres un reverendo idiota.

Dominique sacó a relucir sus colmillos con un grito de impotencia, y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, se abalanzó hacia él, botándolo de nuevo al piso, y subiéndosele encima. Con una fuerza descomunal apretó sus brazos, logrando que los huesos le crujieran.

_"Morirás" _musitó, abriendo su boca y dirigiendose directo a su cuello, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba a punto de morderlo, retrocedió. Dominique gruñó enfadada, tratando de repetir el movimiento, pero de nuevo, no pudo hacerlo, no pudo morderlo. Y es que Harry Potter no había sido cualquier persona para ella. Había sido su primer amor, su principe azul, aquél que la había salvado del basilisco, y le había dado momentos memorables, dignos de cualquier historia romántica. De no haber sido por la guerra, probablemente hubieran terminado casados y felices, pero para desgracia de la pelirroja, todo se fue a la mierda cuando comenzaron los ataques... Harry se volvió un fantasma, y prácticamente, no le hablaba, no le tomaba atención, ni la tocaba, llegando al punto cúlmine con la muerte de Ron. Ella no pudo contener el dolor; perder a su hermano y ser invisible para su novio. Quiso escapar de tanto sufrimiento, largarse de ahí, empezar de cero. Se había cansado de depender del "niño que vivió", que no había podido salvar a sus seres queridos. Los muertos caian, y Harry no era capaz de solucionarlo. _¿Hasta cuando?_

Fue entonces que se marchó y vagó por el mundo, intentando encontrar una solución, una ayuda, pero a los meses, se había dado cuenta con pesar, que Harry era su única esperanza, y que, como en toda guerra, gente sería sacrificada. Trató de volver a los suyos, pero no pudo, viéndose atrapada por los mortífagos... El resto era historia, y ahora, esa guerra ya no le competía.

- ¡Agh! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! - gritó, tirando de sus cabellos como una loca - ¡No puedo matarte! ¡Maldición, no puedo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Me abandonaste!

Si tuviera lágrimas, Dominique ya estaría llorando a mares...

Tapó su cara sin moverse de su sitio, pero para su sorpresa, notó como las manos de Harry se colaban para destaparla, y acariciar sus mejillas con los pulgares.

- Ginny... - susurró con cautela – Yo... disculpa. Disculpa no haber podido rescatarte de esos malditos, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Por favor, vuelve con nosotros, de seguro podemos lograr una forma de que estés con los que te quieren y te extrañan. Déjame ayudarte ahora. Déjame rescatarte ahora.

- Harry... - murmuró ella - Tú... ¿tú aún me quieres? ¿aún sientes algo por mí?

- Yo siempre te querré, Ginny, siempre. Eres parte de mi vida, tenemos un pasado juntos, y sería capaz de dar la vida por tí. Insisto, déjame ayudarte, por favor.

Dominique notó que había algo extraño en esa respuesta, así que volvió a preguntar, esta vez, más fríamente.

- ¿Aún me amas, Harry Potter?

Y como lo había sospechado, en los ojos se Harry se reflejó la incomodidad.

No. No la amaba. Y no encontraba las palabras para confesárselo. _¿cómo podía haberla olvidado, superado tan pronto? ¿acaso alguna vez la quiso de verdad, la amó de verdad?. _Dominique se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos, apretando las uñas contra las palmas con salvajismo. Sus ojos destilaban odio, estaban rojizos, y su ceño casi formaba una sola ceja de tan fruncido que estaba.

- No. Dejaste de amarme cuando te encaprichaste con ella, ¿cierto? - siseó venenosamente.

- No es un capricho - aclaró - La amo, es verdad, pero tú aún me importas.

- Potter, Potter, Potter... - suspiró la vampiro, negando con la cabeza - ¿tú crees que "me importas" es suficiente razón para perdonarte? ¿ah? Sobretodo sabiendo que en el fondo, siempre quisiste tener algo con ella, y el que me fuera te dio la oportunidad perfecta, ¿no?

- ¡Te equivocas! - exclamó él, incorporándose también para quedar a su altura – En ese tiempo, yo sólo tenía ojos para tí, para nadie más.

- ¡Deja de mentir, que de nada sirve! - chilló exasperada – Ustedes siempre fueron platónicos, ¡siempre! Y no sólo yo lo notaba, sino también Ron... ¡Ron sabía que eras capaz de esto! Estaba celoso de tí y tú eras tan ciego que no eras capaz de ver más allá de tu propia nariz. ¡Sí que eres escoria, Potter! ¡Te detesto!

- Ginny, - comenzó, mostrando las palmas en alto, tratando de mostrarse conciliador, después de todo, ya no era la Ginny que conocía, sino un vampiro peligroso y fuera de control - No sé que hacer para que cambies de opinión, pero este es el panorama. No quiero herirte, pero lo haré si no me dejas opción. No puedo morir ahora, no puedo. El mundo mágico depende de que pueda dilucidar como matar a esa maldita serpiente, y no pretendo dejar de luchar hasta lograrlo. Así que tú decides, ¿quieres matarme? Inténtalo, inténtalo pero yo me defenderé con todo.

- No. No te mataré, no puedo hacerlo - respondió ella, desviando la mirada con impotencia - Por más que quiera, sé que no podré... sin embargo - agregó con malicia – Eso no quiere decir que no me pueda vengar de tí de otra manera... ¿la amas, no? ¿harías cualquier cosa para no herirla, cierto?

- No metas a Hermione en esto, Ginevra, que ella no tiene la culpa.

Dominique enarcó una ceja y soltó una risotada. _¿Qué no tenía la culpa? ¡por Morgana!_ ese hombre si que estaba ciego. De seguro no pensaba que mientras él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, ella andaba en otros mundos, seguramente, revolcándose con el enemigo... Aún podía recordar su rostro deformado cuando Camille la intercambió a Malfoy por un polvo. _¡Había disfrutado tanto con su sufrimiento!_ pero más había disfrutado al saber la explicación de todo ese rollo que le dió su jefa después: Ambos, Malfoy y Granger, eran almas gemelas... _¡Menuda estupidez! _estaban en un cuento que se les salia de control, mientras a Potter le emergían unos cuernos del porte de Azkaban. Pero no le diría. Dejaría que siguiera haciendo el ridículo.

- ¡Oh, Dios salve a la santa Granger! - exclamó teatralmente, repleta de sarcasmo – Jamás me atrevería a tocarle un pelo, sin embargo, se perfectamente como herir tu orgullo, y de paso, lastimarte y lograr que te sientas la peor escoria del universo, traicionándola. Es muy sencillo, hasta algo básico. Es un truco que me enseñó mi estimado marido.

Harry la miró extrañado, y notó como los ojos de Ginny mutaban de un tono rojizo a uno dorado.

_- Ven..._

Y como si se tratara de la orden de un ser superior, las piernas de Harry se movieron, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella como un autómata.

- ¿Qué... qué haces? - preguntó asustado. Él no quería moverse, sin embargo, lo había hecho. Era como estar bajo un _Imperio_, pero con una intensidad muy superior, imposible de resistir.

_- Harry, dime, ¿hace cuanto que la santa Granger no te acepta en su cama?_

- Cuatro meses... - respondió, sin poder detener a su lengua - ¡Espera! ¿cómo lo sabes?

_- Cuatro meses es una eternidad, pero supongo que no has olvidado lo que es acostarse con una mujer, satisfacerla, ¿cierto? Bésame, Harry._

El primer impulso fue obedecerla, pero su cerebro intentó de negarse.

Gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por su frente, peleando por esa orden, tratando de no ser una marioneta. Su cuerpo temblaba tan violentamente como si estuviera en el polo norte, y su venas estaban inflamadas por la fuerza que estaba haciendo para no caer en ese juego.

- N..n...no - masculló a duras penas.

Dominique rió, encantada. Al frente tenía al supuesto salvador del mundo mágico, pero a su lado, no era más que un humano que trataba de nadar contra la corriente. Un ser inferior. Un juguete, al cual usaría hasta el cansancio, mancillando su dignidad, pisotéandola en el suelo.

_- De nada sirve que te hagas el fuerte, cariño. Estas bajo mi encanto, y pronto me obedecerás como un perro. Dominaré tu voluntad, y me harás tuya con pasión, como si no existiera mañana, como si de verdad me quisieras. Tracionarás a tu amada sangre sucia con tu ex novia, que ahora no es nada más ni nada menos que un vampiro. Y no será sólo esta vez, no señor. Vendré por tí cada vez que tenga ganas de sexo, y tu te me entregarás, serás mi esclavo, mi pareja de sangre... Azrael estará encantado con la idea, ¿sabes? Es un tipo bastante agradable a la larga, no es celoso y siempre me enseña trucos maravillosos, como este..._

Aflicción reflejaban los orbes verdes de Harry, que la miraba sin poder creerse todo lo que le había dicho.

Ella eliminó la distancia entre ambos, y colocó una de sus frias manos en su rostro, comenzando a acariciarlo con una lentitud tortuosa, mientras él seguía tiritando, tratando de resistir el encantamiento, luchando por no caer.

_- Házme tuya- _le susurró la vampiro al oído, y Harry Potter supo que estaba perdido.

Habia perdido.

_**

* * *

Luna Lovegood se encontraba jugando con un pequeño bebé en su cama... un bebé con los ojos tan celestes como los propios, pero con el cabello tan castaño como el de su padre. El fruto de su amor con Theodore, Phillipe Nott. El pequeño Phill, como ella solía decirle, era un milagro, ya que a pesar de todas las complicaciones que había tenido en el parto, y que había sido prematuro, nació sano y salvo.**_

Blanco y de mejillas sonrosadas, el niño siempre sonreía, nunca lloraba y en sus ojos había una constante señal de curiosidad, como si estuviera tratando de entender su entorno. Movia las patitas entusiasmado cuando su madre colocaba algo de música, y se acurrucaba y dormía cuando ella se acostaba a su lado.

Phill hoy estaba bien arreglado, con su osito azul y perfumado. Era un día importante, y parecía que entendía el porqué, ya que miraba a Luna con seriedad, y algo de impaciencia.

- Hoy conocerás a tu padre – le dijo ella, acariciando sus delgados cabellos, mientras el bebé movía las manitas, tratando de atrapar su mano – Ha pasado tiempo, lo sé, pero recién ahora se dio la oportunidad para venir sin correr peligro. Pero no te preocupes, amor. Cuando todo termine, se vendrá con nosotros para siempre.

- Sí, para siempre – escuchó como eco.

Luna levantó la mirada, y automáticamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era él, estaba parado al lado de ella, y había sido tan sigiloso que no se había percatado. Se levantó casi de un salto y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo con tanta firmeza que estaba a un centímetro de asfixiarlo. Theodore la estrujó de vuelta, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en casa.

Un llanto los volvió a la realidad. Phillipe reclamaba moviendo sus manos y pies, y ambos padres sonrieron. Luna tomó a su hijo entre brazos, y lo comenzó a mecer para que dejara de llorar, pero no había caso. Algo muy extraño, considerando que solía ser un bebé muy tranquilo. Theodore estiró los brazos para tomarlo, y sin cuestionarselo dos veces, Luna accedió, entregándoselo con confianza. El efecto fue inmediato. Phill se calló y lo miró con curiosidad, parpadeando con lentitud.

- Hijo – esbozó Theo emocionado, con la respiración entrecortada – Eres perfecto.

Phill, lo seguía mirando, y sin previo aviso, estiró su mano para tocarle la nariz, apretándole la punta con suavidad. Theo soltó una risa cargada de orgullo, mientras Luna observaba todo eso con tanta emoción que no le cabía toda en el pecho.

- De verdad que es lindo tu hijo, Theo – se escuchó una tercera voz.

Luna buscó el origen, encontrándose con una pelinegra apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Pansy... - musitó, cambiando su radiante expresión de felicidad por una preocupada - ¿Cómo...?

- Por eso me demoré – se adelantó a explicar Theodore – Pansy insistió en acompañarme, y como ya sabes, cuando la vieron lo primero que pensaron fue que era un ataque. Cuando logré convencer a tus amigos que la escucharan, Mcgonagall la sometió a la misma prueba de _Veritaserum_ que me hicieron a mi, y como ves, pasó la prueba de la blancura.

- Así es, Lovegood – respondió ella, acompañada de un asentimiento de cabeza – Lamento haber retardado este importante reencuentro, y creo que será mejor que los deje solos...¿Me podrías informar si Alex está en su habitación?

Luna desvió la mirada, contrariada. Inconcientemente comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, pues no encontraba las palabras precisas para decirle lo que había ocurrido en el último tiempo. Sin embargo, Pansy Parkinson era de aquellas personas que tenían la habilidad de leer las reacciones, y supo de inmediato que había problemas. No era estúpida, ni mucho menos inocentona.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?

- No lo sé – respondió Luna con un suspiro – La verdad, no lo sé. Hace unas semanas, Alexander comenzó a comportarse de una manera anormal.

- ¿Anormal? - repitió Pansy, ceñuda - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es un desconocido, y para él, también nosotros somos extraños – contestó con pesar – Desde hace tiempo que pareciera que nadie le importa, como si no estuviera rodeado de gente. Va a las misiones y regresa como un autómata, a penas me saluda, y con suerte me pregunta como está su ahijado... estoy preocupada. Sé que algo no va bien, he intentado averiguar qué sucede, pero me di cuenta que superaba cualquier conocimiento mágico que pudiera tener. Lo único que tengo claro, es que toda la culpa la debe tener ella....

- ¿Ella?

- Susan Bones – soltó la rubia, masticando el nombre molesta – No puedo creer que alguna vez esa loca fue algo como una amiga para mí en San Mungo. ¡Incluso le sugerí a Alex que le diera una oportunidad! De haber sabido su verdadera personalidad, me habría ocupado personalmente de que trajeran otro refuerzo del hospital, y no a ella.

_**Susan Bones, esa maldita perra,**_ pensó para sí Pansy. Por segunda vez, había cometido el error de subestimarla. Había esperado con paciencia el momento adecuado para volver a ver a Alex, y desde que lo salvó, ese momento no fue sino hasta ahora, cuatro meses después, dejándole el camino libre a esa hipócrita de pacotilla. Esa loba con piel de oveja.

- ¡¿Que le hizo esa mierda a mi Alex?! - gritó, enfurecida.

- Aún no lo sé. Pero lo que sea que le haya hecho, ha surtido efecto. Alex sólo tiene ojos para ella, sólo se preocupa por ella y sólo habla con ella. Es horrible. Él llega de las misiones y se encierra en su habitación con Susan. He tratado de hacerla confesar de mil maneras, pero la maldita es muy astuta, no he podido sacarle ninguna pista, además. ¡no se separa ningún minuto de él!, la verdad, hace tiempo esperaba que aparecieras, la situación me superó con creces y ya no sé que hacer...

Pansy no esperó otra indicación. Salió de ahí echa un rayo y caminó por los pasillos, buscando la habitación de Alexander, rogando que todo fuera un mal entendido, una mentira, una broma. Cuando llegó ahí, entró sin tocar la puerta, y lo primero que se apareció frente a sus ojos, fue un cuadro que le rompió el corazón. Alex recostado, leyendo un libro en el regazo de Susan, que le acariciaba los cabellos con una expresión boba. Era la clásica fotografía de un par de enamorados.

- ¡Tú! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de él, zorra! - chilló roja de indignación, apuntándola con el dedo.

Susan la miró molesta, pero pronto esa mueca cambió a una sonrisa ladeada repleta de satisfacción. Siguió acariciando con dulzura falsificada los cabellos de Alexander, mientras él, miraba a la recién llegada por encima de su libro, entre sorprendido e interesado.

- Parkinson, que sorpresa, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

- Quita tus manos de él – repitió ella, siseando como una serpiente – O me veré obligada a amputártelas.

Estaba hablando en serio, muy en serio. Si lo seguía tocando de esa manera tan empalagosa, le cortaría las manos, y después, se las daría de comer molidas.

Ambas comenzaron una lucha de miradas, cargadas de odio, repulsión, y amenazas ocultas, mientras Alex, aún con el libro abierto, las miraba alternativamente, extrañado y confundido.

- Cariño, ¿quién es ella? - le preguntó a la pelirroja, ceñudo.

Y fue con esa pregunta que Pansy Parkinson perdió la razón. Sintió como el corazón se le quebraba como una copa estrellándose contra el piso, y como su sentido común era reemplazado por un instinto animal de venganza, de sangre. Se abalanzó contra la cama, y sacó de ella a Susan, tirándola por los cabellos, mientras la pobre trataba de defenderse infructuosamente, pegándole manotazos. Alexander, que aún no salía del shock, las miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y al ver que ya no eran sólo jalones de cabello, sino que también, golpes en el estómago, reaccionó.

De un salto salió de su cama, y recibiendo un par de arañazos de parte de las dos, se puso en medio, después de todo, tenía que defender a su chica..

- ¡Hey! - exclamó, interponiéndose para proteger a Susan - ¡No la toques! ¿Quién te crees que eres? De hecho, ¡Quien diablos eres!

Segunda vez que le rompían el corazón en menos de un minuto.

Pansy lo miraba con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, tratando de comprender qué diablos le estaba pasando, y bastó con ponerle atención a sus ojos, para darse cuenta de la realidad. Cuando la miraba a ella, su pupila se difuminaba, se perdía, parecían los ojos de un ciego; sin embargo, cuando miraba a la tarada de Susan Bones, la pupila volvía a aparecer, y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban como un par de estrellas.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

- Lo siento, Alex – dijo, antes de sacar su varita y apuntarlo - _¡Dormio!_

El auror cayó inmediatamente al suelo, impactado en pleno pecho con el encantamiento somnifero.

- ¡Que hiciste! - chilló Susan aterrorizada, tapándose la boca con ambas manos - ¡Estas loca!

- No, la loca acá eres tú – masculló Pansy entre dientes, tomándola por el cuello de su blusa, y estampándola contra la puerta - No sé que le has hecho exactamente, pero te juro que lo regresaré a la normalidad. Aunque me cueste la vida, lo alejaré de tí. Estoy segura que usaste alguna magia muy antigua y oscura, pero ¿sabes? Soy una maestra en esas artes, encontraré la solución, y luego, morirás como la escoria que eres... Agradece que no puedo matarte en este cuartel, perra, ya que eso equivaldría a que me consideraran enemigo otra vez. Pero eso no me impide machacarte.

Dicho y hecho, la mortífaga le encestó un golpe a puño cerrado tan fuerte en la mejilla izquierda que la tiró al piso también, completamente knock out. Luego, la empujó con la punta de los zapatos, como si se tratara de una basura, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos – y asegurándose de dejarle repleto de moretones el torso con sus patadas – se devolvió hasta el cuerpo de Alexander, arrodillándose a su lado.

- Alex... Alex, amor... - susurró, pegándole pequeñas palmaditas – Despierta.

El pelinegro poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, abriendo los ojos con dificultad, como si estuviera mirando de frente el sol.

- ¿Quién....? - esbozó a duras penas, aún aturdido con el hechizo.

Sus ojos habían perdido las pupilas otra vez, y la miraba confundido, extrañado, sin mostrar otra emoción más que desconcierto.

- Recuérdame... ¡recuérdame, por favor! – estalló Pansy, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, inundada en lágrimas – Por favor, recuérdame, no me olvides, no me dejes, no me apartes. Recuérdame, amor. No me hagas esto, no ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

Su cuerpo realizaba pequeños espasmos mientras lloraba, no podía creerlo, el destino estaba empeñado en quitarle todo lo que deseaba, en hacerla infeliz. No supo cuantos segundos pasaron, ni cuantas lágrimas derramó _¿treinta? ¿cuarenta?_, no tenía idea, sólo sabía que estar ahí, aferrada a su pecho, era lo único que obtendría de él.

Cuando creía que se desmayaría de dolor, sintió una mano posarse en sus cabellos... Dejó de respirar, y levantó la cabeza de su refugio personal, esperanzada.

- Disculpe, señorita, pero creo que está confundida – dijo Alex, tan caballeroso como siempre - A usted no la conozco. Quizás, si me describe a la persona que busca, podría ayudarla... ¡Oh! No llore, por favor – agregó, estirando una mano para secar una de sus lágrimas – Eventualmente lo encontrará. Sólo no se rinda, ¿está bien? ¿necesita algo?

Pansy negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios para no ponerse a gritar de dolor. Sin embargo, algo le devolvió el aliento... del cuello de Alexander, aún colgaba aquella cadena que le había regalado cuatro meses atrás. Eso debía significar algo. Eso indicaba que aún, algo quedaba de ella en él. Que podía solucionarlo, tan sólo, no debía perder el control, no debía rendirse.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste, y le besó la frente con lentitud, para luego, levantarse y salir de ahí.

- Volveré por tí – dijo sin mirar atrás, aguantándo las ganas de voltearse y lanzarle un rayo verde a la pelirroja inconsciente – Volveré, y lograré que me recuerdes. Jamás permitiré que te alejen de mí. Por ningún motivo.

Pansy desapareció de ese desorden con solemnidad, dejando detrás a un confundido auror, que aún buscaba en su memoria aquel bello y angustiado rostro, mas no lo identificaba con ninguno de sus recuerdos, pues para él, el único rostro que se repetía era el de Susan.

Una y otra vez..

.

_**

* * *

**__**.**_

Despertó súbitamente a causa del frío, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido, como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima, o un ejército de Trolls. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos, agarrotados, y tenía un molesto ardor en la entrepierna, que incluso, podía jurar que palpitaba. Trató de moverse pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía, estaba aplastada por un peso muerto.

Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar en dónde estaba, y qué, o mejor dicho, quién la tenía apresada. Al mirar sus pechos, notó como una cabeza rubia descansaba en ellos, y como su cuerpo estaba tapado por otro desnudo, masculino, fornido y pálido. Ella también no tenía ropa, y ni siquiera una sábana los abrigaba. De ahí el frío que la embargaba.

Fue en ese momento que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar, recordándo todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, impactándola...

.

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue ahora?_

_Hermione no podía creer la perorata que acababa de soltarle a su peor enemigo, pero poco le importaba. Las palabras picaban en su lengua, y las dejó fluir libremente, esperando una respuesta... y la obtuvo. Malfoy sonrió en silencio, o mejor dicho, esbozó la mueca que su fría personalidad le permitía realizar, mientras la observaba con intensidad de arriba a abajo, como si se la quisiera comer con la mirada. Ella dejo inconscientemente de respirar, atenta a sus movimientos, ansiosa por obtener otra reacción de su parte... y nuevamente, la obtuvo. _

_Sin previo aviso, él rodeó el brazo izquierdo por su cintura, y la atrajo contra sí con violencia, invadiendo sus labios sin pedir permiso, filtrando su lengua con experticie. Su otra mano se dirigió a su nuca, empujándola para profundizar ese agresivo beso, no dejando un milimetro de separación entre los dos. _

_Hermione se sentía intoxicada. Una avalancha de sensaciones surgieron dejándola mareada, a la vez que trataba de seguirle el ritmo al mortífago que la tenía entre sus redes. Pero el panorama se veía difícil. La pasión de Malfoy era difícil de igualar, y se sentía sobrepasada por tanto fuego que emanaba. Sus piernas temblaban, y creía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. _

_Como si lo hubiera adivinado, de un movimiento vertical Malfoy la levantó sin mayor problemas, y ella cruzó sus piernas por detrás de su espalda, afirmándose como si se tratara de la última tabla en el océano. Él avanzó tres pasos para aplastarla contra una pared, y luego, abandonó sus labios para atacar su cuello, mientras sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, deslizándose desde sus muslos hasta sus pechos, apretándolos con posesión. _

_- Te llevaré al infierno... - le susurró, aunque irónicamente, ella se sentía en el paraíso._

_Sintió el clásico vertigo de quien se aparece, y no se equivocó. Malfoy los había transportado quien sabe donde, pero parecía una habitación. No era la misma de la otra vez, pero tampoco le prestó demasiada atención a diferenciarla, pues no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las caricias que le estaban prodigando. _

_Malfoy caminó hasta la cama y la dejó caer ahí, encaramándose encima de inmediato, como si no quisiera perder el tiempo. _

_- ¿Dónde...?_

_- ¿Crees que tengo solo una mansión? – respondió él, adivinando – Esta se encuentra deshabitada, así que puedes gritar todo lo que quieras... sólo yo te escucharé. _

_Las pálidas manos de él se colaron por debajo de su blusa, e inconforme con el poco espacio que tenía para maniobrar, comenzó a desabrocharla, perdiendo la paciencia demasiado pronto, optando por tirar de ella hasta hacer saltar los últimos tres botones. Ella no estaba mucho mejor, la ansiedad de tocar su piel hacía que sus manos picaran, y ni intentó desabotonar su camisa, se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, despeinándolo. _

_La ropa los molestaba como mosquitos, su propia piel les quemaba, y estaban completamente fuera de sí... _

_Desatados, enajenados, entregados a sus instintos, tironeaban de la tela como animales. _

_Besaban, mordisqueaban y lamían cualquier porción de piel que quedara a la vista. _

_Arañaban, marcaban, gemían, jadeaban, gruñían, y rodaban por toda la extensión de la cama, en una estúpida lucha de quién quedaba arriba, quién llevaba el control, quien tomaba a quién. _

_El sudor corría por sus frentes, pero no estaban en lo más mínimo cansados, seguían besándose, tocándose con el ímpetu de quien no sobrevivirá a mañana, hasta que él se aburrió de jugar, pues necesitaba sentirla en toda la extensión de la palabra. Una vez que logró quedar encima, separó sus piernas con la rodilla derecha, y se adentró en ella hasta el fondo, deleintándose con el grito de satisfacción que dejó escapar. Esos sonidos eran ópera para sus oídos._

_Comenzó el vaivén de caderas. Estocadas precisas, determinadas y exigentes. Con un ritmo calculado, ni demasiado lento, ni demasiado rápido... con la suficiente velocidad como para disfrutar de la hermosa sinfonía que componían sus jadeos con sus gemidos. Era como si cada átomo, cada célula de sus cuerpos estuvieran conectados, sufriendo múltiples descargas eléctricas. _

_De pronto, él se detuvo dentro de ella, ante el desconcierto de su amante. Hermione sentía como su hombría palpitaba en su interior, y como sus propios muslos temblaban._

_- Algún día te mataré – le susurró Malfoy, a la vez que su lengua delineaba los contornos de su oreja._

_No era una advertencia, tampoco una amenaza. Su tono de voz era tan seguro y frío que sólo podía considerarse una afirmación, un hecho. Hermione sonrió perversamente, mientras de sus labios se escapaba un pequeño jadeo. Sabía que sus palabras debían asustarla, pero por el contrario, no hacían mella en su cabeza, ni siquiera un poco. Y es que tenía la certeza de que, mientra existiera el lazo entre ambos, aquella unión intangible y potente que los hacía destruirse y desearse a la vez, estaba segura con él, más que con nadie, incluso más que al lado de Harry. Malfoy la protegería como el ser territorial que era, porque consideraba que sólo él tenía derecho a herirla... menudos masoquistas, porque ella opinaba lo mismo. _

_- Eso, mortífago, será si no te logro eliminar yo primero – le soltó de vuelta, arañando su espalda felinamente, arrancándole un quejido – Y es más probable que sea yo quien te mate. Casi lo logré una vez, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_Malfoy gruñó como toda respuesta, sintiendo con algo de molestia como las manos de su enemiga se retiraban de su espalda para dirigirse a su pecho, donde ella misma había tatuado una cicatriz en pleno corazón. Sus dientes se incustraron como castigo en su delicado cuello, logrando que su victima dejara de jugar en ese lugar y enterrara los dedos en el colchón para reprimir el grito. _

_- A veces no sé quién de los dos está más podrido – dijo él con voz ronca, admirando en la oscuridad sus dientes marcados en esa apetecible piel – Creo que me haces fuerte competencia al respecto – agregó, deslizando su lengua por la porción enrojecida. _

_- Eso dolío. Me las pagarás – musitó Hermione con los ojos cerrados – Y me refiero a tu mordida, tus palabras me dan lo mismo. _

_- ¿Ah sí? - indagó, reanudando lentamente el movimiento en su interior, sensual, pasional, profundo – Me gustaría saber como te vengas._

_Con una fuerza inesperada, Hermione logró girarlo para dejarlo de espaldas, sorprendiéndolo con tal movimiento, quedando encima sin romper la unión entre ambos. _

_- Lo sabrás, la pregunta es... ¿estás preparado?_

_._

Hermione enrojeció de sólo recordarlo. Se sentía azorada, avergonzada de sus propias acciones y dichos, pero por sobretodo, estaba terriblemente cansada. Por la ventana podía dilucidar que ya había amanecido, y de seguro en el cuartel estaban preocupados por su repentina desaparición en plena lucha. Debía irse de inmediato para no levantar sospechas... ¡Por todos los hechiceros! Se había convertido en una especie de criminal, una fugitiva.

- Malfoy, quítate. Tengo que irme – ordenó, zamarreándolo con dificultad por los hombros.

Él se limitó a gruñir, y acomodó la cabeza en su seno izquierdo, sin intenciones de despertar aún. Siendo honesta, a ella tampoco le hubiera gustado tener que despertarse, pero el frio había llegado en una hora perfecta, como la alarma de su radioreloj.

- Si no te sales de encima, te daré un rodillazo tan fuerte que no podrás engendrar pequeños hurones - amenazó, tratándo de sonar convincente.

Esperó unos segundos para ver su reacción. Malfoy levantó la cabeza lo suficientemente para poder mirarla a los ojos, tenía una expresión adormilada que le dio una puntada en el corazón de _¿ternura?._ Su cabello rubio caía salvajemente por su frente, tapando parte del tajo que adornaba su perfecto rostro.

- Creí que habíamos dejado de lado la violencia por el momento – murmuró sensualmente, aún semi dormido y lanzando un bostezo – Exceptuando la violencia sexual, claro está, esa está fuera de discusión.

La poca ternura que sintió Hermione, se desvaneció por completo al escucharlo. De la boca de ese bastardo sólo podían emerger barbaridades, obscenidades o insultos. La aurora bufó frustrada.

- Qui. ta. te – moduló, tratando de sonar peligrosa – Tienes dos segundos.

Malfoy colocó los ojos en blanco y rodó hacia la izquierda, dejándole libertad de acción, y Hermione, al verse completamente en cueros, se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus prendas desperdigadas por todo el piso de la habitación. Se vistió con algo de torpeza, lamentando que otra de sus blusas quedaran sin botones por culpa del arrebato del momento.

Una vez lista, se giró para mirarlo. Aún seguía desnudo, como si el frío no le afectara. Tenía la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada, su cuerpo estaba acostado de estomago, dejando a la vista su trabajada espalda... y algo más. Hermione sacudió la cabeza para alejar su atención de ese sitio, y subió hasta sus omoplatos, notando algo extraño, algo en lo que no había reparado antes. Otra cicatriz. Una especie de "L", tatuada salvajemente en el lado derecho de su espalda, como si hubieran utilizado una daga para hacérsela.

Se acercó como si estuviera hipnotizada por ella, y estiró la mano para tocarla. Sin embargo, a penas rozó con la yema de los dedos el inicio del trazo de la marca, Malfoy se giró con una rapidez inhumana y le capturó la muñeca, estrujándosela con una fuerza desmedida. Sus ojos grises lanzaban chispas de indignación.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - gruñó, sombrio.

- ¿Dónde te la hiciste? O mejor dicho, ¿Quién te la hizo? - preguntó ella, ignorando olímpicamente el dolor que le estaba provocando, y que su mano se había adormecido.

La mirada del mortífago se había vuelto amenazante, y un silencio letal se generó entre los dos.

La aurora le sostenía la mirada de forma altanera, casi sin pestañear, a pesar de que por dentro algo le decía que había cometido un error. Malfoy no era una caja de bombones, del cual no sabias cual te tocaría. No. Malfoy era una caja de explosivos, y cualquier acción, o palabra, por mínima que fuese, podía desencadenar una tragedia de proporciones.

- No tienes derecho a tocarme una vez que sales de mi cama – siseó amenazante – Y menos aún, tienes derecho a tocar mis cicatrices.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y soltó el agarre de su muñeca de un tirón. _¿Derecho a tocarlo? ¿Qué se creía ese infame? _Sin embargo, censuró sus palabras. Aunque un buen golpe en la nariz hubiera servido para calmar la rabia que le generó ese tono que había empleado el hurón. Contuvo su primer instinto. El violento.

- ¿Quién te la hizo? - insistió, comiéndose su amor propio.

- No pretendo responderte, Granger. Pierdes tu tiempo.

Y sin dar otra explicación, Draco se levantó de la cama sin molestarse en tapar su desnudez, encerrándose en el baño para tomar una ducha. Ella sintió el sonido del agua de la llave, y se supo ignorada. No tenía más que hacer en ese lugar.

- Bien – masculló para sí misma, apretando los puños, girándose para salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Se retiró de ahí hecha una tormenta de contradicciones, sintiendo como la ira la consumía de pies a cabeza. Había ciertas cosas que jamás entendería, y una de ellas, eran sus extraños sentimientos por él. No era amor, pero tampoco era odio. No era cariño, pero tampoco era desprecio. _¿Qué diablos le hacía sentir ese lazo? ¿Acaso era un sentimiento distinto, nuevo?_ Sus piernas aún temblaban por la salvaje noche pasada, y sus células aún vibraban como si estuvieran danzando en un carnaval. Sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que ningún otro hombre podría llegar a otorgarle el placer que Malfoy le había dado hace unas horas atrás, y no sólo eso, en aquél momento climax, durante la última vez que la tomó, y cuando casí estaba tocando las estrellas en pleno orgasmo, tuvo una revelación que le congeló los nervios: de verdad se pertenecian el uno al otro, de verdad el destino los había unido inexorablemente... _¿de qué otra forma explicar esa química arrebatadora que los envolvía? ¿Esa sensación de plenitud y comodidad cuando estaban matándose a caricias? ¿Esa necesidad de hablarse, aunque fuera mediante insultos?._

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa, tratando de espantar esas horrorosas conclusiones que jamás le confesaría. Jamás. Nunca de los nunca. Prefería podrirse en el infierno. Lo de los dos era algo meramente temporal, casual, sólo sexo, casi una obligación, teniendo en consideración que tampoco podían satisfacerse con otra persona sin morirse de dolor en el intento. Sin embargo, _¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto?._

Suspiró sonoramente al llegar al último peldaño, mas un aire frío le erizó la nuca. Peligro, había peligro en el ambiente. Miró en todas direcciones tratando de entender que ocurría, con la respiración agitada, y un dolor de cabeza inexplicable, pero no podía visualizar nada. Cuando empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo una paranoica, unos ojos negros, como dos pozos oscuros, la paralizaron. Desde las sombras emergió una cabellera rubia y ondulada, y la figura de una adolescente vestida como muñeca antigua, con unos lazos a modo de cintillo adornando su cabeza. Hermione tragó espeso.

Camille se acercó a ella a paso lento, esbozando una amplia sonrisa en sus labios rojos, y comenzó a caminar rodeándola, aspirando profundamente, observándola de arriba a abajo. Había algo en esa mujer con forma de niña - fuera de su condición de vampiro - que sencillamente la aterrotizaba. Algo le decía que era la más peligrosa de todos los de su raza, y que había vivido y hecho cosas indecibles, no por nada, era la única cofradía que aún no se unía a Voldemort.

- Hueles a él... cada poro de tí está impregnado con su olor... - susurró la rubia, deteniéndose justo al frente - Diablos, se deben haber dado un gran revolcón, ¿no?

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta. El tono burlón de la vampiro no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, y sabía que su presencia ahí sólo podía significar problemas.

- Qué quieres – soltó seca la aurora, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

- Nada en particular. Sólo venía a saludar a Draco, a conversar con él – explicó, sin embargo, sus ojos se tornaron algo rojizos – Ya sabes, viejos amigos, viejas historias...

- Claro, como si fuera tan estúpida como para creerte – la interrumpió, aguantándose las ganas de echarla a patadas. Sabía que si se lanzaba a lucha con ella, lo más probable era que perdería y moriría drenada en sus manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te vaya a engañar conmigo? O quizás, ¿temes de que vaya a dejarlo semi muerto otra vez...? siento ese desliz, por supuesto no quería hacerle daño, pero su sangre es tan sabrosa que no pude evitar hincarle el diente de más, perdí el control – dijo, relamiéndose los labios con una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos, no te preocupes, no es ni uno ni lo otro. Lo único que quiero hacer es hablar con él, compartir información, datos, nada más... por ahora. Así que, ¿podrías correrte? Estorbas en medio de la escalera.

Pero Hermione no se movió. Continuó fulminándola con la mirada, de brazos cruzados y clavada al suelo, sin ninguna intención de quitarse de ahí. Su cerebro no entendía porqué estaba haciendo eso. Si era porque efectivamente temía que le fuera hacer daño, porque no queria que la engañara – ya que el dolor era insoportable – o por otra razón más... algo similar a un intenso ataque de celos. Por todos los hechiceros, pensaba en su interior, ¡estaba enfrentándose a una chupa sangre sin varita! Pero aún así, sus músculos no se desplazaron siquiera un centímetro.

- Muévete. Déjame pasar – ordenó Camille, perdiendo la paciencia.

- No.

Y de nuevo, no se movió. Era como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de la casa, o una barrera infranqueable entre el primer y el segundo piso. Hermione sabía que estaba siendo imprudente, pero su cerebro no envíaba a sus piernas la correcta señal de alarma.

- Déjame pasar, maldita sangre sucia – masculló ceñuda, enseñándole los colmillos.

- No.

La aparente calma de la vampira se estaba comenzando a ir a la mierda. Sus ojos estaban casi completamente rojos, y sus manos estaban colocadas en forma de garras.

- ¡Déjame pasar o te quito a la fuerza! ¡Me dejarás pasar viva o muerta, estúpida!

Esa amenaza iba en serio, y la aurora no necesitaba que se lo repitiera para saber que era así. Pero tampoco se corrió. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Ahora tenía complejos de guardaespaldas? _Sus minutos estaban contados si en ese instante no salía corriendo.

- Quítate, Granger – dijo una tercera voz, la de él.

Las dos mujeres elevaron la mirada al final de la escalera, y se encontraron con la imagen de Draco Malfoy, recién salido de la ducha, con una toalla negra amarrada en la cintura. Las gotas aún corrian por sus brazos, y su cabello mojado, apuntaba en todas direcciones. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estuviera semi desnudo, y aparentemente desprotegido, tenía una presencia imponente y autoritaria.

- ¿Estás sorda? - siseó, y sus ojos brillaban con un tono metálico – Quítate.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. - le cortó - ¿No estabas tan apurada por irte? pues ándate.

Quería matarlo. Ahora sí que sí.

Primero la atrapaba en su cama para no dejarla ir, y ahora la echaba de su casa como si fuera su maldita mascota. Hermione sintió como sus instintos homicidas hacia el rubio volvían. _¿Por qué no había expulsado a Camille a penas la vio? ¿Por qué, al parecer, quería hablar con ella? ¿Que diablos pretendía? _Les hizo un ademán cargado de odio a ambos, y salió a grandes zancadas, dando fuertes pisotones como una niña enfuruñada. Pero antes de que cerrara la puerta por fuera, masculló.

- Antes de irme, sólo quiero dejar constancia de lo siguiente... Si haces algo, Malfoy, te juro que te mato.

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**__**.**_

Una bola de energía oscura se auto generó en un pasillo desierto, y a medida que pasaban lo segundos, dicha bola crecía y seguía creciendo.

De la oscuridad de la esfera, emergió súbitamente una mano oscura, que pronto se convirtió en un brazo. Un grito desgarrador corrompió el aire, a la vez que un cuerpo salía envuelto en rayos blancos y púrpuras, cayéndo al suelo mugriento; parecía un muerto.

El hombre comenzó a toser convulsivamente demostrando lo contrario, estaba vivo, escupiendo sangre, afirmándose el estómago.

Mascullando maldiciones e improperios, se arrastró hasta una de las paredes y apoyó ahí su espalda, con la respiración agitada. Aún sin poder creérselo. Luego de cuatro meses lo había logrado.

Había vuelto...

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**&.**_

_**Continuará...**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Banda sonora:** cuando aparezca el signo **1.& **deben poner play a la canción **A Natural Disaster **de la banda **Anathema. **

**

* * *

****28.- Extraña empatía.**

**.**

Avanzaba a grandes zancadas, evitando las ramas de los árboles y las grandes rocas que se le atravesaban. Era extraño, muy extraño, pero dentro de su pecho rugía un animal clamando sangre, repleto de odio y celos. _¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera botado de esa manera tan humillante? _Todo por una estúpida alimaña con la apariencia de una adolescente, que probablemente, ahora estaba desplegando todos sus encantos para seducirlo, o peor aún, lo estaba chantajeando para jugar nuevamente no sólo con él, sino que de paso, para herirla a ella, como ya lo había hecho antes sin pizca de pudor, por simple diversión.

Lanzó un gruñido de exasperación, segura de que si aquel sucio mortífago rompía el acuerdo entre ambos, no dudaría en asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente... claro, eso era si no se moría antes por el padecimiento que le causaba cualquier traición por el maldito lazo. _¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿No estaría sobre reaccionando? _Y más aún, _¿Cómo se le ocurrió atravesarse en el camino de un vampiro? _Pero a pesar de eso, lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de haber sido prácticamente echada del lugar como cualquier cosa, y sin saber porqué, se sintió utilizada y dolida cuando sucedió.

-No te enojes, no lo hizo con esa intención – escuchó de pronto, deteniendo bruscamente su apresurada marcha.

Miró en todas direcciones con el corazón a dos manos, pero su vista no era especialmente buena de noche, y menos con tantas ramas, hojas, y arbustos que la obstaculizaban.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con cautela, palpando su pantalón en búsqueda de su varita - ¿Qué quiere?

Pero nadie respondió. El sonido del viento al mover los árboles era el único ruido que entraba por sus oídos. Tragó espeso mientras trataba de agudizar la vista, sintiéndose un poco amedrentada, sin embargo, de pronto percibió como una presencia desconocida se aparecía a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente para enfrentar a quien quiera que fuera, pero cuando vió de quien se trataba, se quedó de una pieza.

-Si te hubieras quedado, de seguro la líder de los Lautremont no habría tardado en hacerte pedacitos – dijo el hombre – El muchacho sólo lo hizo para protegerte, aunque claro, no tiene muy buenos modales que digamos... eso te lo concedo.

Hermione parpadeaba mientras observaba a aquel anciano, de sonrisa amable, cabellos blancos y alargados. Su túnica gris estaba roída, y se apoyaba con un bastón sencillo, que parecía una rama que hubiera recogido del piso. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, a parte de sus numerosas arrugas y de su expresión tranquila, fue el hecho de que no tuviera ojos...

-¡Usted otra vez!- exclamó, recordando aquella ocasión en que el mismo sujeto se le apareció repentinamente, justo después de que Malfoy incendiara el cementerio como venganza - ¿Quién diablos es?

-Niña, niña – musitó, negándo con la cabeza - ¿Tanto me buscabas sin saber quien era? ¿Tanto investigaste sin encontrar algo que me identificara? Que búsqueda más inútil la tuya, déjame decirte que pensé que eras más lista.

La mujer retrocedió y frunció el ceño, pero en ese instante, se sintió sumamente estúpida. Las piezas calzaban a la perfección.

-¡Usted es el Oráculo! - exclamó, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

El anciano rió complacido y chocó su bastón contra el suelo.

-Exacto, después de todo, no eres tan lenta – concedió – Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de tus capacidades deductivas, ni tampoco de responder tus dudas existenciales acerca del lazo que te une al mortífago de tus pesadillas. Sino que vengo a hablarte de algo importante. Se está acercando una época difícil para él, señorita Granger. El señor tenebroso ha perdido la paciencia, ya que hace muchos meses que el joven Malfoy juró que le llevaría tú cabeza y aún no lo realiza, a pesar de que las oportunidades para llevar a cabo dicha tarea no le han faltado. Afortunadamente, Tom considera que se trata sólo de una ineficiencia de su parte, y no ha reparado en la importancia de ello, en su significancia... pero no será por mucho. Más pronto que tarde, el hecho de que Draco esté velando por tu pescuezo, le costará el propio. Aunque no lo notes, se está arriesgando demasiado por tí.

Ella boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, tratando de procesar las palabras del viejo. _¿Que Malfoy estaba arriesgándose por ella? _Según ella tenía entendido, Malfoy sólo velaba por su propio trasero, y no la atacaba por el mero hecho de que estaban unidos irrevocablemente hasta quizás cuando. Pero ahora que lo pensaba... _¿sería posible que él, dentro de toda su frialdad y crueldad, pudiera haberla asesinado de todas maneras a pesar del lazo? ¿Y que no lo hacía por opción propia? _

-Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera – respondió después de un rato, cruzándose de brazos - Y tampoco lo hace porque lo desee, simplemente porque está obligado.

-¿Por el lazo, dices? - inquirió Cupidine, alzando una de sus pobladas cejas – Estas muy equivocada, muchachita. Si bien él no podría matarte por el lazo, perfectamente puede dejarte morir en otras manos y librarse de tí, pues aunque le dolería una brutalidad, la muerte de uno no implica necesariamente la de otro, ¿me entiendes?

Hermione quiso responderle algo coherente, inteligente, pero nada se le ocurría. Estaba confundida... un estado que, en el último tiempo, era demasiado recurrente en su persona. Malfoy podría haberla dejado morir a manos de vampiros, no una, sino dos veces, y no lo había hecho. _¿Qué significaba eso?_

-Dioses, las mujeres son muy rencorosas... - murmuró el anciano, chasqueando la lengua - ¿Aún te molesta como te trató hace unos minutos atrás?

-¿Cómo sabe cómo me trató? - preguntó sorprendida.

-Lo sé todo, señorita Granger, y lo que es peor para ustedes, lo sé antes de que suceda... a pesar de no tener ojos, mi trabajo es ver todo lo que ocurrirá antes de que acontezca, ¿Para qué crees que sirven los Oráculos? Además, he estado especialmente pendiente del destino del joven Malfoy, pues en cierta medida, me siento responsable de el... en fin, ¿Quieres saber por qué le molestó tanto que le tocaras esa cicatriz? ¿La con forma de "L"?

Ella lo miró impactada, pero a pesar del shock, tuvo la voluntad suficiente para asentir

-Esa cicatriz simboliza la transición del Draco Malfoy que solías conocer en Hogwarts y el Draco Malfoy que conoces ahora. El cambio del niño asustadizo al hombre sin piedad ni corazón. Pero quizás, sería mejor que lo vieras con tus propios ojos. Así que ven, no tengas miedo, pon tus manos en mi cabeza y yo te dejaré entrar a ella para que veas lo que sucedió.. es decir, lo que yo visualicé que ocurriría hace años atrás, y que lamentablemente, ocurrió de verdad.

Hermione dudó, pero tan sólo fueron unos segundos. La curiosidad, la avidez de conocerlo y saberlo todo solía jugarle en muchas ocasiones en contra, y esta no sería la excepción. Quería conocer a Draco Malfoy, quería saberlo todo de él... aunque no sabía porqué.

Avanzó la distancia que la separaba del anciano, y estiró las manos hasta la altura de su cabeza, colocando una a cada lado. El efecto fue inmediato, y antes de que pudiera esbozar una palabra, ya había sido succionada a los recuerdos de Cupidine.

.

_Un cuerpo sangrante, lleno de cortes y moretones, yacía en el piso convulsionandose. Su torso estaba desnudo, sus puños apretados, y su codo izquierdo estaba herido con una fractura expuesta. Cabellos mojados de color dorado se pegaban al rostro, impidiendo su identificación, mientras la sangre escurria por el mármol frío, tiñiendo de rojo todo el lugar. Otro ser, de estatura media y vestida de negro, se paseaba frenéticamente, encandilada por el espectáculo, relamiéndose los labios con satisfacción. _

_-No sé que pretende el Señor Oscuro teniéndome como tu tutora, sobrino- soltó Bellatrix, y su tono estaba cargado de burla-Sí volverte un fuerte aliado, o que un día se me pase la mano y te mate por accidente. _

_Draco estaba de espaldas, y miraba el techo ausente, incapaz de detener los temblores de sus extremidades. Ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, estaba medio muerto y sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, si Bellatrix quería matarlo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Su varita estaba quién sabe dónde, hace rato que ella la había hecho volar por los aires. _

_-Levántate -ordenó la mortífaga-Que aún no hemos terminado._

_El muchacho no respondió. Trató de sacar alguna palabra de su garganta, pero estaba demasiado seca, y nada saldría de ahí. _

_-¡He dicho que te levantes, maldición!_

_La orden era clara y precisa. Si no se levantaba, lo haría polvo. Draco, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, giró sobre su cuerpo para quedar de estómago, y con el brazo que tenía bueno, se apoyó en el piso para tratar de levantarse. Pero no resultó. Cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, se desplomaba nuevamente al piso, dándose un fuerte golpe en sus ya demacradas costillas. Bellatrix, que estaba a tan solo unos metros, chasqueó la lengua fastidiada, y avanzó hasta una mesa que estaba ahí cerca, llena de frutas y un cuchillo. Tomó el objeto y una manzana roja, y colocando su varita detrás de la oreja izquierda, cortó un trozo de la fruta y se lo echó a la boca. _

_-Eres patético-resopló, limpiándose con la manga de su extraño vestido la comisura de los labios- Realmente patético._

_Comenzó a caminar hasta el cuerpo del joven, haciendo sonar sus botas altas contra el piso, y mientras cortaba otro trozo de la manzana, le enterró el taco de una de ellas en plena espalda, logrando que su sobrino dejara escapar un grito. _

_-Estoy aburrida-dijo, mientras aplicaba más fuerza en su pierna para lastimarlo-¿Que voy a hacer contigo? Eres como un animalito indefenso, no estás hecho para ser parte de esto, la sangre pura no te asegura éxito como mortífago, y claramente, jamás llegarás a ser uno hecho y derecho. El Señor Tenebroso debería asesinarte. Te haría un gran favor, y de paso, me libraría de la apestosa carga que te has vuelto. Pero no, insiste en mantenerte con vida, y en entregarte a mis entrenamientos. ¿Cuanto más aguantarás, Draco? Ya sabemos que tu madre y padre siempre fueron unos incompetentes, ¿Por qué sería distinto en tu caso?_

_Quiso estrangularla, hacerla añicos, pero no podía mover ningún músculo de su demacrado cuerpo. Se sentía como una marioneta con los hilos sueltos, desplomada, inerte y esperando el final, mientras percibía como el taco aguja de Bellatrix se hundía más y más en su carne, perforándola, atravesándola. _

_-¡Ya se lo que haré para pasar el rato! -exclamó, emocionada como una pequeña - Como eres un animalito, te marcaré como mi mascota ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una "B" o una "L"? Obviamente "B" de Bellatrix, o "L" de Lestrange... a ver..._

_Sacó su pie de encima de su espalda, y se arrodilló a un lado, dejando rodar el resto de la manzana que traía por el suelo. Apuntó el cuchillo directo a uno de sus omoplatos del muchacho, y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera buscando la ubicación perfecta, a la vez que una sonrisa macabra se instalaba en aquel perturbado rostro. _

_No lo anunció con nada, ni siquiera con un cambio de respiración. Simplemente lo hundió con todas sus fuerzas y tiró de el hacia abajo, formando una línea vertical en su pálida piel, desgarrándosela, arrancándole un gemido grave y una sucesión de jadeos desesperados. De la herida comenzó a brotar una cantidad considerable de sangre, que Bellatrix no dudó en probar con la punta del dedo. _

_-No seas llorón, sólo te hice una línea... bah, está bien, esta bien. Para que veas que soy una excelente tía, te haré una "L", te dolerá menos, además, "B" la pueden confundir con "Black". ¿No crees? Detesto ese apellido, Sirius lo ensució._

_Acto seguido, la mortífaga terminó con su trabajo, volviendo a acuchillarlo para desgarrarle nuevamente la piel, esta vez, en una línea horizontal, formando una perfecta "L", sonriendo perversamente, pues los gritos siempre fueron ópera para sus oídos. Una vez que su obra estuvo lista, tiró el arma lejos, y sacó la varita de atrás de su oreja, para apuntar con ella a la herida, sellándola para que dejara de sangrar con el calor, pero dejándole carbonizada la letra para siempre en la espalda. _

_-Cuando puedas levantarte e irte, limpia tu sangre del piso. Esta manchándolo y alguien podría resbalarse con ella- soltó con desprecio, levantándose y girando para marcharse. _

_Los ojos de Draco estaban absortos mirando la nada, cristalizados, carentes de toda emoción. Algo de él se había muerto con tamaña humillación, y lo que no había muerto aún, agonizaba a punto de hacerlo. _

_-¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya otra vez? - escuchó un siseo murmurar. _

_A duras penas levantó un poco su rostro, petrificándose al ver de quien se trataba._

_-Señor...¡Agh!_

_De un encantamiento no verbal y un movimiento de muñeca, Voldemort le volvió a meter el hueso del codo en su lugar, y paró la hemorragía que por esa abertura emergía. _

_-Toma -dijo el que no debe ser nombrado, extendiéndole su varita- Defiéndete, véngate por tu madre, y toma el lugar que te pertenece a mi lado. ¿O es que Bellatrix tiene razón en lo que dice? No te preocupes, si la matas, no habrán represarias, pero si no lo haces, ella seguirá abusando de tí. A mi me da lo mismo, pero tú, ¿Se lo permitirás? _

_Sin proponérselo, su mente comenzó a revivir una y otra vez el momento en que Bellatrix asesinó a su madre. A recordar como su delicado cuerpo caía sin vida a su lado, un sacrificio inútil que intentaba protegerlo de lo inevitable. Incluso, podía escuchar la risa descarada de la mortifaga, que blandía de forma burlona su varita. _

_Algo comenzó a arder dentro de su pecho, como aceite hirviendo. Algo que le dió las fuerzas suficientes para poder levantarse, aún con uno de sus codos fracturados, aún con su espalda machacada, aún con su hombro izquierdo dislocado. _

_Venganza. Sangre. Odio. Más sangre. Muerte. _

_-¡Bellatrix! - gritó a todo pulmón, logrando que ella se volteara a enfrentarlo – Hoy será tu último día, maldita zorra. _

_-Vaya, vaya – respondió ella, algo sorprendida - El niño bonito ha logrado ponerse de pie, ¿acaso pretende que lo aplauda?_

_Él no contestó. Elevó su varita con la mano buena, y la apuntó directamente, sin parpadear. _

_-Esto se pone mejor... ¿atacarme, muchacho? ¿en serio? ¿tan desesperado estás por morir?_

_Draco sencillamente elevó su ceja izquierda, desconcertándola con su súbita valentía, con su inexplicable cambio de humor, con su mirada fría y glacial, que pretendía acribillarla hasta hacerla rogar por su vida. _

_-¡Crucio!-atacó de pronto, con tanta rapidez que ella no pudo evitarlo._

_El rayo rojo la impactó en la boca del estómago, y la derribó al suelo con violencia. Bellatrix estaba desconcertada. En toda su vida había recibido muchos crucios de distintos enemigos, pero nunca imaginó que su propio sobrino pudiera hacerla sufrir tanto. Apretó sus dientes con tanta fuerza que por un instante creyó que se los rompería, y sus ojos se abrían desorbitadamente, con tanta exageración que, por otro instante, creyó que se escaparían de sus cuencas. _

_-Eso fue por burlarte de mí y de mi familia -lo escuchó mascullar. _

_La maldición cesó tan súbitamente como comenzó, pero la venganza estaba lejos de terminar... muy lejos. Draco comenzó a jugar maliciosamente con la varita entre los dedos, mientras la observaba en el piso, tratando de coger algo de aire, más despeinada de lo habitual y con los labios crispados de rabia. _

_-Esto... - siseó – esto es por todas las veces que me torturaste hasta perder el sentido. _

_De la punta de su varita, se encendió una luz negra, que salió disparada cuando él movió el pedazo de madera contra el cuerpo de su victima..._

_Un chillido desesperado casi lo dejó sordo._

_Un olor nauseabundo impregnó cada centímetro del lugar._

_Y Voldemort sonrió complacido..._

_Draco Malfoy había utilizado una maldición antigua y poderosa, arrancándole la piel por completo, dejándola con la carne, los músculos, los órganos a la vista, y los orbes de la mujer estaban tan desorbitados que en cualquier momento se caerían. Bellatrix no dejaba de chillar, mientras se arrastraba en el piso como un gusano. Incluso, Draco podía jurar que estaba llorando. _

_Tratando de no respirar por el hedor, se acercó hasta el cuerpo y lo petrificó con su varita, para luego, arrodillarse a su lado. Sonrió nuevamente, sus ojos metálicos demostraban la más absoluta pérdida de razón. Lo que Voldemort comprobó al verlo introducir su pálida mano en su pecho, sorteándo los musculos y destrozando sus costillas, para llegar hasta el corazón. _

_-Y esto – masculló, apretándo el órgano, sintiendo como sus dedos se inscrustraban en el -Esto es por asesinar a mi madre, ¡zorra!_

.

Hermione dio un salto como si estuviera despertando de una horrible pesadilla. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, y percibió como su corazón latía sin control... a penas podía respirar. Miró a su lado buscando al anciano, pero este ya había desaparecido, dejándole el alma en un hilo, y abandonándola en un bosque deshabitado.

-Mierda - musitó.

.

_**

* * *

.**_

-Lo siento, Parkinson, pero quien sea la que te haya hecho eso, te jodió en grande- respondió Milicent Bullstrode, apagando su cigarrillo en la mesa.

Ambas estaban sentadas frente a frente, sumidas en silencio, luego de que Pansy optara por preguntarle a alguien por su delicada situación, sin dar nombres, claro está. Necesitaba saber contra qué estaba luchando, y para eso, sólo podía preguntarle a alguien que hubiera estudiado a conciencia diversas pócimas amorosas, y nadie mejor que Millicent Bullstrode para ello, la reina de su tráfico durante Hogwarts. Sin embargo, su respuesta la había dejado en estado de shock. Jamás esperó un dictamen tan fatalista.

-¿Tan malo es?- murmuró, incapaz de aceptarlo.

La mortifaga sacó otro cigarrillo largo de su túnica, y lo encendió antes de hablar.

-No. Malo es que le den una fuerte dosis de amortentia, que le borren la memoria, o que se golpee la cabeza contra el pavimento y quede con amnesia por pérdida de masa encefálica... lo tuyo es peor. Horrible. Un mal irreparable.

Millicent dió una bocanada a su cigarrillo, sacudiéndose un par de cenizas que cayeron en su túnica. Pansy la miraba expectante, esperando que continuara a pesar de que no sabía si quería saber lo que le diría.

-Según los síntomas que me cuentas, que no recuerde a nadie más que a la bruja que lo hechizó, y que sus pupilas desaparezcan cuando mira a otra mujer, no me cabe ninguna duda que esa astuta zorra utilizó la pócima _flagrantia_ _sempiternus._ Es una magia muy antigua, que no posee antídoto y cuya elaboración requiere el corazón palpitante de un animal. Está prohibida su realización en todo el mundo mágico, ya que anula la libertad del que la bebe, y no puede hacerlo cualquier persona, debe tener conocimientos avanzados en magia. Eso sí, la que lo hizo, debió estar realmente desesperada, porque de haber fallado en algún procedimiento de su elaboración, podría haber matado al que la bebió...¿De quién estamos hablando, de todos modos?- indagó, ceñuda – Puedo adivinar que no se trata de Malfoy, ni de ningún mortífago que habite esta mansión. ¿En qué andas metida, Parkinson?

Pero la pelinegra no respondió. Temblaba de furia. No podía creer que sus esperanzas de felicidad se vieran destrozadas irremediablemente por una simple medimaga de Hufflepuff que resultó ser más peligrosa que ella misma. Pero eso no era lo peor, ¡_claro que no!_, lo era el hecho de que la muy zorra hubiera osado poner en peligro la vida de Alexander. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Eso le costaría la vida. Eso era su sentencia de muerte, y ella misma, como se llamaba Pansy Parkinson, se encargaría que dicha sentencia se cumpliera.

-Está bien. No preguntaré más detalles- soltó Bullstrode, suspirando – Pero insisto. Quien recurrió a una táctica tan baja, debió estar realmente desesperada, tanto así que prefería matarlo por error a permitir que tú siguieras con él.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer, Millicent? ¿Absolutamente nada? - preguntó Pansy con su voz impregnada de dolor.

La mortífaga se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento. Nada. Como te digo, no hay antídoto, nada que tú puedas hacer... la única forma, según los libros de magia oscura, es que él mismo, por su propia voluntad, te recuerde. Que su amor por tí haya sido tan fuerte, tan indestructible, que la pócima fue incapaz de desvanecerlo por completo. Pero seamos realistas, Pansy, ¿quién ama con tanta intensidad a un mortífago? ¿quién? No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, compañera.

Apretó los puños hasta dejarlos blancos, y ejerció tanta fuerza en su mandíbula que en cualquier momento, sus dientes se desintegrarían. Su espíritu de asesina, aquel que había cedido al conocer a Alexander, estaba resurgiendo dentro de su ser, y clamaba por hacerle pagar a aquella pelirroja desteñida su atrevimiento ese mismo día. Sin embargo, el tatuaje que adornaba su brazo izquierdo comenzó a arder con intensidad.

-Mierda... el Señor Tenebroso me llama – susurró para sí misma.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le anunció a su compañera que se iría, y sin esperar más, salió de la habitación en que se encontraban, para aparecerse en el salón de reuniones, donde estaba siendo citada por su aparente amo. Al llegar, notó con extrañeza que en el lugar estaba Draco y Theodores, nadie más, lo cual podía significar problemas.

-¿Sólo nosotros tres?- preguntó al aire.

-Cuatro. Sólo nosotros cuatro- se escuchó una voz corregir.

De las sombras emergió una figura familiar, una que se había perdido por cuatro meses sin explicación, y que parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra inesperadamente.

_-_¿Zabini?- gruñó Draco, sorprendido -¿Y tú donde te habías metido?

Pero el moreno se quedó con la respuesta en la garganta. En ese instante se abrieron las puertas del salón de par en par, y por ellas ingresó a toda velocidad el que no debe ser nombrado, ondeando su capa con furia y apretando la varita entre los dedos de sus huesudas manos. Su rostro serpentino estaba tenso en una mueca de desagrado, y sus ojos, amarillentos, brillaban con una perversión que hace tiempo no presenciaban.

-Veo que han respondido con rapidez a mi llamado – soltó seco, colocándose entre Zabini y el resto – Pero no han realizado con la misma rapidez mis encargos... ¿no?

Los tres mortífagos se miraron confundidos entre sí.

-Zabini me ha informado que estuvo desaparecido durante todo este tiempo por causas ajenas a su voluntad – continuó, jugando desinteresadamente con su varita – Alguien lo mandó a pasearse por los siete infiernos, y ese alguien lo atacó por la espalda, sin mostrar su identidad, y con magia que sólo sabría y se atrevería a usar un mortífago... un mortífago poderoso, no cualquier idiota con la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, y pensándolo así, las únicas opciones para el autor de este ataque, sólo se reducen a tres. Los más poderosos entre mis filas. Ustedes.

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Los tres inculpados quedaron de piedra con dicha acusación, ya que los tres tenían algo que esconder, y algo que temían que se averiguara. El hecho de que el señor tenebroso estuviera desconfiando abiertamente de ellos sólo podía una cosa. Estaban caminando por un precipicio invisible que estaba a punto de significar su perdición, y que si llegaban a salir vivos de esta, debían tener demasiado cuidado, o estarían jodidos.

-Este cuarto huele a traición- sentenció, fulminándolos con su mirada venenosa – Por ejemplo, usted, señorita Parkinson, que estuvo desapareciendo constantemente de mi vista, y que en los últimos ataques, no ha eliminado a nadie con la crueldad y sadismo que solía utilizar... ¿se está ablandando? ¿tiene dudas?

Pansy sintió como se le secaba la garganta, y fue incapaz de decir algo en su favor para desmentirlo.

-Y usted, joven Nott, que evita mi mirada como un conejillo asustado, y que estuvo ausente de nuestras filas durante todo un año, ¿qué esconde? ¿hay algo que está intentando proteger?

El rostro de Theodore se descompensó visiblemente, y su piel se tornó blanca y sudorosa. Voldemort sonrió complacido. No había mayor satisfacción que el terror ajeno.

-Finalmente usted, mi supuesta mano derecha y fiel sirviente Draco Malfoy. Aquel que era mi mortífago más efectivo y brutal, aquel que nunca fallaba un objetivo, y que siempre cumplía sus objetivos con rapidez y precisión... ¿qué te pasó? Hace varios meses que me ofreciste la cabeza de la amiga y pilar de Potter, la sangre sucia Granger, en bandeja de plata, y aún no he visto nada, ni siquiera un dedo... ¿Estás perdiendo el toque? ¿o algo te lo impide?

El señor tenebroso se colocó al frente del aludido, a penas a unos centímetros de distancia, y lo miró fijamente, evaluando su reacción. Nada. El rostro de Malfoy se mostraba impasible. Lo que significaba que estaba errado o que el muy hijo de puta era un excelente actor. Chirrió los dientes y se giró molesto.

-Exijo saber inmediatamente quien de ustedes atacó a uno de lo nuestros – bramó, dándole la espalda a los tres – Identifiquese. ¡Ahora! - agregó friamente – Que no lo mataré, los tres aún son de utilida todavía, sin embargo, le daré una lección que jamás olvidará...

Se giró nuevamente para observarlos, pero ninguno de los acusados confesó. Los tres lo miraban de vuelta en silencio, y la furia comenzó a inundarlo. Estaba utilizando la situación del mequetrefe de Zabini sólo de excusa para desquitarse con los que tanta desconfianza le estaban provocando.

-¿Nadie? ¿Seguro? - inquirió, relamiendose la delgada línea que tenía por labio – Está bien. Yo mismo eligiré a quien deberá cumplir con la pena... y serás... tú.

Su varita mortífera estaba apuntando a uno de ellos: Theodore Nott.

Pansy, que estaba justamente a su lado, lo miró palidecer aún más, y recordó un asunto muy importante... Theodore era padre. Un niño dependia de él, y conociéndo al señor oscuro, habían grandes posibilidades de que el castigo terminara por matarlo, o dejarlo con graves secuelas de por vida. No podía permitirlo.

Para ella fueron segundos interminables... pero en tiempo real, no habrán sido más de diez. En ese periodo ella tomó una decisión. Si no tenía posibilidades de recuperar a Alexander, al menos, su existencia tendría algún valor protegiendo a una familia ajena.

-¡No! - gritó Pansy, adelantándose – No... mi señor – agregó, agachándose en una reverencia – No he sido yo quien lo ha traicionado, amo, ni quien atacó a Zabini, sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a cumplir con su castigo por quién sea que lo haya cometido.

El castaño la miró extrañado, pero no tardó en reaccionar y comprender sus motivos. Y por muy nobles que estos fueran, él no sería capaz de dejar que la hirieran, sobretodo a sabiendas que en realidad, el verdadero culpable era él.

-Me opongo – refutó, adelantándose también – Usted ya ha tomado una resolución. Castígueme a mí. Ella no tiene nada que ver.

-¡Que patética demostración de compañerismo! - exclamó él, divertido - ¡Que insulza demostración de valor! ¿Acaso no saben que está sobrevaluado? ¿O fueron educados en Slytherin con valores Gryffindor! ¡Me repugnan! ¡Me dan asco! Pero no importa, se me acaba de antojar escuchar los adorables gritos de la señorita Parkinson, hace tiempo que su dulce voz cargada de dolor no llega a mis oídos. Ya la estaba empezando a extrañar...

Lord Voldemort elevó su varita hasta la pelinegra, y cuando Theodore Nott intentó interponerse entre ambos, lo único que logró fue que él lo hiciera volar por los cielos de un hechizo, dejándolo inconsciente varios metros atrás.

Los ojos de quien no debe ser nombrado, habitualmente amarillos, estaban rojos, sedientos de sangre y sufrimiento, y se dirigieron hasta la mortífaga que lo miraba desde su posición, incapaz de defenderse, y si aviso, la atacó con un _crucio._

Recibir un imperdonable de la mano del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos era una experiencia que uno no se la desearía ni siquiera al peor enemigo. Pero ahí estaba recibiéndolo Pansy Parkinson, gritando de dolor, sintiendo como su cuerpo se destrozaba en piezas, creyéndo que su corazón dejaría de funcionar en cualquier minuto, e incluso, deseando morir prontamente para dejar de recibir tamaña tortura que estaba a punto de hacerla enloquecer, pero que aún no lo lograba porque la mujer se aferraba a la imagen de su amado Alexander, y la venganza pendiente con la perra de Bones.

-¡Basta! - bramó Draco sin pensarlo, con las manos empuñadas - ¡Déjela!

Voldemort lo miró amenazante, con un atisbo de extrañeza en su inhumano rostro.

-Mi Señor – soltó, interponiéndose entre él y el cuerpo de la mortífaga, que había perdido la conciencia en el momento que dejó de atacarla – Sí continúa con esa intensidad, terminará por matarla. Si aún necesita desquitar su ira con alguien, siga conmigo, pero a ella no. No lo soportará.

Draco se mostraba dignamente ante él, y sus palabras salieron con tanta seguridad que parecían casi pronunciadas con indiferencia. Su mentón estaba alto, y su rostro adusto, pero por dentro, una rabia lo consumía a la velocidad de la luz. Pansy Parkinson era la única persona que le importaba dentro de las filas del señor tenebroso, y ahora estaba a sus espaldas, desconectada de la realidad, quizás con qué daños por dárselas de martir... a pesar de que en esos minutos, él estaba cometiendo la misma estupidez.

-Vaya, vaya. Interesante proposición. ¿Extrañando viejos tiempos, Malfoy?

.

_**

* * *

.**_

No podía dormir. Sencillamente, era imposible.

Se movía entre sus sábanas tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero este se escapaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

La imagen de Malfoy torturando a la retorcida de Bellatrix Lestrange se repetía en su memoria como disco rayado, pero en cierta medida, a pesar de lo terrible que fue el hecho puntual, no podía más que empatizar – de una manera muy retorcida – con él. No sólo había asesinado a su madre, sino que también, quizás cuantas veces esa mujer había abusado de él con anterioridad, antes que se decidiera a hacer algo al respecto. Quizás cuantas veces lo había dejado medio muerto y le había ordenado después limpiar su propia sangre del piso. Quizás cuantas veces lo había humillado con su lengua viperina, y cuantas otras atrocidades había cometido contra él. Malfoy sencillamente le había cobrado todas juntas con intereses. De una manera muy particularmente psicótica, pero_ ¿no eran así las venganzas viscerales? ¿no había imaginado en hacerle cosas peores cuando pensaba que él había asesinado a Ron?_

Negó con la cabeza para evitar seguir pensando en el tema, y decidió bajar por una taza de té para calmar sus nervios. Cuando llegó al primer piso notó que no era la única con insominio, Alexander también estaba en la sala de estar, sentado al borde de la ventana, mirando la noche en silencio. Decidió no molestarlo ya que de un tiempo hasta esta parte, el auror estaba alejado del resto de la Orden, y cuando ella trataba de acercársele, él simplemente la ignoraba como si no existiera. Estaba muy raro hace meses, pero Hermione no tenía tiempo para averiguar que sucedía con él. Tenía sus propios problemas. Y el principal problema tenía nombre y apellido.

Se giró para desaparecer por la cocina, sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, algo la detuvo.

-Alguna vez...-lo escuchó esbozar en un suave murmullo – ¿Alguna vez has sentido que olvidaste algo importante?

Hermione se volteó para observarlo, y una punzada le dió en pleno corazón.

-Todo el tiempo.

Había olvidado a Ron, y eso le pesaba en la conciencia, al igual que el hecho de que no había podido vengarlo, ya que Theodore Nott se había encargado del mal parido de Zabini sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Diablos.... ¡había olvidado a Ron! _¿Qué clase de mujer era? _Había olvidado al amor de su vida por estar en un eterno tira y afloja con su peor enemigo. Y lo más terrible de todo, había desarrollado sentimientos involuntarios por ese rubio oxigenado genocida, narcisista y mortífago, olvidando ese cálido cariño que compartía con el pelirrojo.

Era la peor escoría. Una maldita masoquista. O una hedonista sin remedio. Ya no lo tenía claro.

-¿Y alguna vez has sentido que, en otro lugar, hay alguien que te está llamando? - continuó Alexander, sin quitar los ojos de la ventana - ¿Que está sufriendo? ¿Que alguien espera que lo salves?

Su voz era extrañamente impersonal, pero sus palabras afloraban de sus labios como si fuese su inconsciente el que hablaba. Hermione sintió que algo raro pasaba, así que se acercó hasta él y colocó su mano en el hombro para llamar su atención. Sin embargo, cuando él la miró, quedó de una pieza.

-¿Alex? ¿Qué pasó con tu pupila? - preguntó retrocediendo un par de pasos.

El auror la miró parpadeando con lentitud, como si no entendiera la pregunta, mas al instante cambió de humor, levantándose de su lugar.

-Olvídalo. Voy a dormir. Susan me espera.

Se retiró sin decir nada más, ante la estupefacción de la muchacha, pero antes de que pudiera seguirlo para indagar más acerca de ello, lo sintió...

Cayó inmediatamente sobre sus rodillas, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre ambas manos mientras su respiración se le tornaba agitada. Era un dolor descomunal, pero a la vez ajeno, que comenzó a atormentarla con una sensación de angustia que la tenía al borde del llanto. Le estaban haciendo algo horrible a Malfoy, el lazo se lo estaba contando, y ella podía percibir su sufrimiento como si estuviera asistiendo en primera fila.

Se quedó ahí, quieta, en el suelo, inhalando y exhalando profundamente, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, encajando todo el dolor de Malfoy en su corazón, rogando que la tortura pronto terminara, pero los segundos se sintieron como minutos, y los minutos parecían horas. _**Basta... **_gimió para sus adentros, y como si el responsable de su sufrimiento la oyera, todo paró.

Se levantó con una pena infinita, sin saber que hacer ni que pensar. Quería verlo. Quería asegurarse que estaba vivo, y en qué condiciones se encontraba. Quería...

Cerró los ojos y buscó en el lazo la respuesta, pero lo único que llegaba era dolor y más dolor. Gruñó frustrada hasta que, una corazonada la alertó. Subió hasta su habitación saltando los escalones de dos en dos, y se colocó un par de prendas al azar. Tomó un pequeño bolso y se lo cruzó en el hombro derecho, pero antes, en él echó un par de cosas que había en su botiquin de primeros auxilios.

Salió hecha un alma en pena de Grimmauld Place, teniendo cuidado que nadie la notara. Y se apareció en aquel sitio eriazo donde en otras ocasiones lo había encontrado, suspirando aliviada al ver que su instinto no había fallado. Estaba ahí, reconocía esos cabellos dorados. _¿En qué condiciones se encontraba? _Aún no podía definirlo... su cuerpo estaba de rodillas, y sus manos estaban de palmas abiertas apoyadas en el suelo.

A penas dió un par de zancadas en su dirección, él percibió su presencia y elevó la mirada para enforcarla.

**1.&**

-¿Cómo...? - esbozó, pero en el acto calló, respondiéndose solo.

Hermione se acercó lentamente, y se arrodilló a su lado, observándolo en silencio de pies a cabeza. Estaba sumamente despeinado, sudoroso, pero sobretodo, ensangrentado. Una gran mancha roja adornaba la parte baja de su abdómen, y su respiración era irregular, cansada, desanimada. Sus brazos magullados estaban tensos, al igual que su ceño, y sus ropas estaban rasgadas como si recién hubiera sido atacado por un animal. No lo pudo evitar. La castaña fue abordada por un incomprensible sentimiento de preocupación.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó en un murmullo.

-Qué no me hizo sería una pregunta más precisa, Granger – respondió él entre dientes – Pero eso da igual. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella dudó. El por qué había acudido a verlo era un misterio aún para ella, que a pesar de haber llegado a un acuerdo tácito para no seguir lastimándose, ese acuerdo no implicaba que en los hechos pudiera mostrarse protectora de su bienestar. Menos después de haber sido lanzada de su casa como cualquier cosa. Pero aún así, no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar preocuparse, sobretodo al verlo tan vulnerable.

-Yo... yo vine a verte – confesó, incapaz de mentir - Sentí como te torturaban, y....

-¿Y viniste a regocijarte de ello?

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! - alegó, negándo con la cabeza - Vine a ver como te encontrabas. Nada más.

Él la miró en parte desconfiado y en parte sorprendido. Estaba tan agotado que en ese momento ella podía eliminarlo casi sin problemas, pero al parecer, Granger no pretendía aprovecharse de su situación de debilidad transitoria. Lo sentía. El lazo se lo decía. Estaba realmente preocupada de él. _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien al saberlo? _Una punzada en la herida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Molido- soltó Draco con una mueca de dolor – Me encuentro molido, hecho mierda.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, pues era obvio. Lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?- preguntó.

Draco la miró con cierta diversión impregnada en los ojos, y emitió una pequeña carcajada que se escuchó como un simple murmullo.

-No quería quedarme en mi propia mansión, apestaba a sangre y estaba llena de gente indeseable, así que me fuí de ahí ¿irónico, no? Quería aparecerme en la otra, en la que conociste hace unas horas atrás, pero creo que estaba demasiado agotado y mi aparición quedó a mitad de camino. A penas recupere un poco las fuerzas, me iré para allá.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y siguió observándolo, mientras sentía como la impotencia se encajaba en el pecho de su interlocutor.

-¿Te llevo? - ofreció súbitamente, sin pensarlo ni proponérselo, pero no se arrepintió.

Él se quedó estático, _¿sus oídos estaban fallando o qué?. _Nunca antes ambos habían tenido una conversación que pasara de los insultos, amenazas o perversiones. Nunca antes habían intercambiado palabras de una manera tan simple, pero a la vez, tan significativa. Era extraño, muy extraño. Hermione Granger había logrado traspasarle en ese momento de azote mental y físico, una agradable sensación de tranquilidad... una inyección de morfina directo a la vena.

-¿Por qué me quieres ayudar, Granger?

Draco se enderezó con dificultad y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Pero poco le importó aquél dolor, su atención estaba en ella que, arrodillada a su lado, le estaba ofreciendo una mano, a él, a quien no dudó en lastimarla en varias ocasiones, y que en otras tantas lo logró con éxito. Ella... que tantas veces había tratado de eliminarlo, y que casi lo había logrado...

Hermione sintió su mirada atravesarla de lado a lado. Sus ojos grises parecían dos piezas de mercurio hirviendo, e incluso, podía jurar que hace muchos segundos que no lo veía parpadear. Su garganta se secó. Intensidad. Su mirada era pura intensidad. Una avalancha de sentimientos que se comunicaban a través de su lazo inmaterial. Emociones que no podía identificar, pero que si podía cuantificar como numerosas, y calificar de arrebatadoras.

-No preguntes estupideces, ni abuses de mi buena voluntad, tarado – advirtió nerviosamente, tratando de evitar el sublime sonrojo que coloreó sus mejillas, disfrazando su reacción con un supuesto enojo - No jueges con mi paciencia, que para tí no hay mucha que digamos, y es una suerte que no me haya ido ya, dejándote aquí tirado... ¿Quieres que te lleve sí o no?

Draco esbozó una mueca que se podría haber tomado por una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Está bien, sólo para tu breve satisfacción dejaré que lo hagas – soltó arrogante - Supongo que puedes hacer aparición conjunta ¿o te supera?

-Supones bien. Pero no te acostumbres a mi arrebato de bondad. Con esta, ya te he salvado el culo dos veces, y creo que eso nos deja a mano.

-Ya quisieras...

Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó aún más para tomarlo del brazo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal al hacerlo, porque sin proponérselo, sus dedos se cerraron en el antebrazo izquierdo, justo encima la marca tenebrosa que lo adornaba. Recordó de pronto la imagen que le mostró el Oráculo... recordó al maltrecho joven Malfoy y a la enloquecida Bellatrix jugando con él como si fuera una marioneta. Recordó como esa misma imagen, cambió radicalmente, y las ganas de vomitar que le dió el ver a la mortífaga expuesta, privada de su piel, con el corazón arrancado, y sangrando a chorros.

Como si le quemara, deslizó su mano hacia arriba de la marca, y enterró sus dedos, tratando de regularizar su respiración, tratando de borrar ese recuerdo que no le pertenecía, y que había sido tan clarificador de lo que había transformado al antiguo Malfoy, a aquel muchacho que solía molestarla con apodos estúpidos durante Hogwarts, en un asesino en serie y despiadado. Draco pudo notar su perturbación, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle que pensaba, ella ya los estaba transportando a su otra mansión.

Él tardó unos instantes en quitarse la sensación de mareo que le provocó el salto, así que se dejó arrastrar por su antigua enemiga, que lo obligó a subir las escaleras de la mansión para llevarlo hasta su cuarto. Una vez ahí, liberó su brazo, y él se fue caminando en zig zag hasta dejarse caer sentado en su cama. Aún le dolía una barbaridad todo el cuerpo, y lo único que deseaba era dormir varias horas de corrido. Pero algo extraño pasó. Granger no se marchó, sino que se quedó ahí, observándolo desde arriba, con el ceño fruncido. Luego, sin decir palabra, se sentó a su lado, y estiró las manos hacia su camisa rasgada.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó alterado, atrapando sus manos por las muñecas antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

Hermione suspiró hondamente antes de responder.

-Buscar donde está la hemorrragia.

-¿Para qué? - replicó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Para abrirte más la herida y lograr que te desangres hasta morir, dejando de paso que manches tus costosas sábanas... - soltó irónica -¿Para qué crees, idiota? Para curarte – agregó, extrayendo la varita de su bolso – No es que te lo merezcas tampoco, pero voy a hacerlo de todas maneras. Así que ni intentes oponerte, mira que ahora, en ese estado tan deplorable, no eres capaz de conjurar bien ni siquiera un _expelliarmus_.

Draco parpadeó extrañado, sin embargo, comenzó a soltar sus muñecas, sin dejar de mirarla ceñudo y confundido. Una vez que lo hizo, ella sonrió victoriosa, pero al mismo tiempo, dentro de su cabeza se cocinaba un mar de dudas. No parecía ella quien estuviera actuando. No parecía ella que, a pesar de las pesadeces, estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Sencillamente no parecía ella, pero lo era. Lo era, lo sentía. _¿Qué había cambiado entre ambos? _Muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas, más de lo estrictamente necesario. _¿Acaso su subconsciente estaba tratando de repararlo? ¿De convertirlo, a pesar de que él mismo había señalado en varias ocasiones que jamás dejaría de ser un mortífago? ¿Aún cuando admitía sus extraños e involuntarios sentimientos hacia ella?. _Negó con la cabeza tratando de espantar sus pensamientos, que claramente no la llevarían a ningún lado. Este momento entre ambos era un oasis que muy difícilmente se repetiría. Pues el resultado de que ambos estuvieran respirando el mismo aire, siempre sería una mezcla de dolor, represión y lujuria.

-No puedes curarme. - lo escuchó sisear, retornándola a la realidad - Al menos, no con magia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El Señor Tenebroso tiene sus propias reglas. Cuando un mortífago es herido por su propia varita, le está prohibido ocupar magia para sanarse. Es parte del castigo.

Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso es estúpido – sentenció – Incluso para un fenómeno como él.

-Quizás, pero son sus reglas, y no estoy dispuesto a contradecirlas, Granger. Hacerlo sería arriesgarme a algo peor.

-¿Y por qué te hizo esto de todas formas? ¿No se suponía que eras su mano derecha?

Él sonrió sardónicamente, y elevó una ceja.

-¿De verdad crees que te voy a responder a eso?

Hermione exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones. No pretendía insistir con ello, aunque la duda la carcomía más de lo necesario para su salud mental. Descruzó sus brazos y estiró las manos hasta su camisa, comenzando a quitar los escasos botones que le quedaban, hasta dejarla completamente abierta y deslizarla cuidadosamente por sus hombros. Draco había dejado de respirar.

-¿Qué haces? - inquirió seco.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Se levantó y desapareció por el baño, regresando a los pocos segundos con una toalla blanca mojada. Luego, se sentó nuevamente a su lado y extrajo de su bolso un pedazo de gasa y el frasco de povidona yodada que había guardado de su botiquín. Era increíble como sus presentimientos habían acertado tan bien.

-Curarte a lo muggle – contestó, comenzando a limpiar su torso ensangrentado con cuidado, pasando la toalla mojada hasta teñirla de rojo – Vuelvo.

Hermione fue a mojarla nuevamente, y volvió a aplicar el mismo procedimiento, ante la mirada atenta del mortífago, que no sabía como reaccionar. Draco se dedicó a mirar su rostro mientras lo hacía, mordíendose en varias ocasiones la lengua para no gritar de dolor.

-¡Ten cuidado, maldita sea! - gritó rojo de cólera, cuando ella rozó la herida más profunda.

Pero ella no se dió por aludida. Simplemente abrió el frasco y derramó toda la povidona en ella, esparciéndola el un trozo de gasa. _¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron así? _Ninguno de los dos lo supo. Tampoco les importó.

-Listo – dijo de pronto la castaña, una vez que terminó con la curación enrollándole una venda- No será como el trabajo de un medimago, pero al menos, supongo que no se infectará.

Hermione guardó todo de regreso en su bolso y se fue a lavar las manos con abundante agua para quitarse la sangre. La sangre pura de un mortífago herido. La sangre pura de su enemigo. De él. De Malfoy... No podía seguir en ese lugar, la confusión la estaba enloqueciendo.

Una vez que sus manos estuvieron blancas otra vez, se dirigió desde el baño directamente a la puerta de la habitación, mas cuando tomó la manilla entre sus dedos, lo escuchó.

-¿Te irás?

-Claro – respondió, girando sólo el cuello para verlo tendido en su cama - No tengo nada más que hacer acá...

-Quédate – interrumpió el rubio, en tono autoritario - Te prohibo que te vayas, Granger. Así que ni pienses en atravesar esa puerta. Devuélvete sobre tus pasos, acuéstate a mi lado y duerme conmigo esta noche. No me obligues a buscarte.

Ella lo miró desafiante por sobre su hombro, tratando de borrar la perturbación que le causaron sus palabras. _¿Por qué quería que se quedara? ¿Qué pretendía?_

La imagen era arrebatadora, pero Hermione trataba de ignorarla olímpicamente, no con mucho éxito que digamos. Draco yacía encima de su cama con el torso desnudo y vendado a medias, y la miraba desde ahí, con sus cabellos alborotados y sus ojos tan brillantes como metal a la luz. Sonreía con descaro. Como un niño travieso y caprichoso. Y estiraba su mano derecha, invitándola con el gesto a volver.

-Tú no me ordenas nada, ¿qué te crees?- espetó, tratando de sonar despectiva - Y menos en ese estado, iluso. No puedes amenazarme ¡ni siquiera puedes moverte!

Él río.

- No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz cuando se trata de tí, Granger - contestó con voz grave y sedosa - Así que más te vale venir por tu propia voluntad... ¿qué decides? ¿vienes o me veré compelido a obligarte?

**.**

_**&.&.&.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**&.**_

_**Continuará...**_


	29. Chapter 29

Banda sonora; Cuando salga el símbolo **1.& **"**The Sword and The Pen" **de la maravillosa **Regina Spektor, **y cuando les salga **2.&** tienen que poner la canción "**Lise"** de la cantante **Emilie Simon**.

**

* * *

**

.

**29.- Arrebato sangriento.**

Su cuerpo estaba maltrecho, demasiado para poder pensar con claridad. Su cuello ardía una brutalidad, y aún no podía procesar en su cabeza todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía ser. Sencillamente no era posible tanta maldad.

Harry Potter se incorporó lentamente de donde estaba tirado, tratando de enfocar su vista en toda esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Afortunadamente estaba solo. O al menos, eso creía. Y estaba tal como había llegado al mundo, desnudo de pies a cabeza... Un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo y se abrazó a si mismo buscando algo de calor, mientras una sucesión de imagenes se paseaban por su memoria. Cabellos rojos. Colmillos enterrándose en su piel. Entregándose contra su voluntad... Humillación, eso era lo que sentía. La más completa y profunda humillación.

Se miró las extremidades notando diversos moretones y rasguñones en la piel, confirmando lo que temía. Ginny ya no era Ginny. Ginny ya no era humana. Y lo que acababa de suceder no era una pesadilla, sino la más horrenda realidad, que le oprimió el pecho hasta casi dejarlo sin respirar. Había sido obligado mediante sus poderes de vampira no sólo a acostarse con ella, sino a darle libre acceso a su cuello, y por ende, a su sangre. _¿Cuanta habría perdido en el acto? _Ni siquiera se podía mover, estaba como una botella vacía, y sus músculos estaban acalambrados debido a la brutalidad de sus actos. Eso no era hacer el amor. Ni siquiera era tener sexo. Era ser un monstruo.

Trató de reponerse del padecimiento que significaba haber sido prácticamente violado, pues aunque su cuerpo se haya entregado libremente a la que alguna vez fue su novia, su mente gritaba una y otra vez que no. No. No. No y no. Él no podía caer en esa clase de trucos. Él no podía traicionar a Hermione, herirla ni serle infiel. Él no podía... Pero pasó.

Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas._ ¿Cómo le diría a los Weasley´s que su hija no sólo ya no era humana, sinoque también una vampiro capaz de cometer una atrocidad como aquella?_ Pero por sobretodo _¿Qué le diría a Hermione? _A pesar de que hace cuatro meses que las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos, y no permitía que le pusiera un dedo encima, él no había dejado de quererla ni de preocuparse por ella. Por el contrario. Desde que se había dado por vencido con Ginny, y había encontrado en Hermione no sólo a su mejor amiga sino también a una mujer a quien amar con intensidad, se dio cuenta que dicho sentimiento estaba escondido desde hace muchos años dentro de su pecho; lo que pasó es que jamás quiso aceptarlo.

Desde niños ella fue una constante en su vida. Su primera amiga real, alguien a quien no le importaba su cicatriz en la frente, ni lo que eso significaba. Alguien a quien podría confiar su vida a ojos cerrados, y que no dudaba en arriesgarse físicamente por protegerlo, y por ello, en ese entonces, la quería como una hermana. Pero luego de cuarto año en Hogwarts, algo cambió. Hermione floreció frente a sus ojos, convirtiendose en una hermosa, valiente e inteligente señorita, que seguía mirándolo con la misma tibieza de siempre. Siempre fiel. Siempre leal. Sin embargo, cuando se dió cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella tenía sus ojos puestos en Ron, y él era demasiado ciego para notarlo...

Harry tuvo que tragarse ese sentimiento que estaba naciendo y enfocarlo a alguien más, _¿y que mejor que la niña más bella e inalcanzable del colegio? _Su atención se desvió diametralmente a Cho Chang, para que luego, cuando todo resulto con ella en quinto año, se fuera al tacho de la basura porque resultó estar celosa _¿de quien? _Precisamente de Hermione. Quizás, en el fondo, inconscientemente seguía mirándola con otros ojos y su conquista se dio cuenta...

Llegó sexto y con ello, un nuevo interés. Ginny Weasley. La menor de la famosa y numerosa familia pelirroja. Aquella que siempre lo buscó, y que ahora que lo ignoraba, se convirtió en alguien atractiva para él. En esa época, pensó de corazón que su platónico enamoramiento por su mejor amiga había terminado, y seguía creyéndolo hasta un año atrás, antes de que Ginny lo culpara indirectamente de la muerte de Ron y lo abandonara. Antes de que Hermione buscara sus labios y le diera de probar del néctar de su piel... antes....

Se levantó trastabillando y con mucho esfuerzo, avanzó hasta donde yacía su pantalón, que era lo único de sus ropas que quedaba más o menos íntegro. Afortunadamente su varita estaba intacta, tirada en una esquina, y mientras caminaba para recogerla, miles de preguntas aún seguían bombardeándolo. _¿Qué pasaría la próxima vez que viera a Ginny? ¿La mataría? ¿Podría? ¿Le diría a Hermione lo que había sucedido? ¿Sería capaz de perdonarlo por acostarse con otra? ¿Volverían algún día? ¿Podría probar sus labios otra vez? ¿Dormir con ella por las noches, cuando su cuello estaba con dos marcas que le recordarían todo? _Las dudas no sólo lo carcomían, sino que lo estaban volviendo loco. Así que decidió volver al cuartel en ese mismo instante, y pensar en algo menos egoista. Tenía que deshacerse de Voldemort, no podía dejarse derrotar por un revolcón.

Salió de esa casa abandonada, sabiendo que después de esos hechos, había un antes y un después en su vida... mas no imaginó que justo entonces, una silueta emergió de las sombras y se dejó acariciar por la luz de la luna, observando en silencio como se largaba de ahí, exhausto, desmoralizado y zingzagueante. La otrora Ginny Weasley tenía un mar de pensamientos y emociones contradictorias que la atacaban sin piedad. Sensaciones tan extrañas como "culpabilidad" mezclada con la intención de "volver a repetirlo en muchas ocasiones", que no la dejaban en paz.

Otra silueta, que estaba agazapada en una viga del techo, se dejó caer gracilmente desde las alturas, sin sorprenderla en lo más mínimo. Ella sabía que estaba ahí desde el principio. Ella sabía que lo había visto todo y que se había deleitado con el espectaculo ofrecido. Sexo y sangre. Lo que más adoraba su marido.

-El elegido... - murmuró, mirándolo partir junto a ella – Mi querida esposa Dominique no aspira a menos, ¿cierto?

Ella reprimió una mueca de incomodidad, y Azrael pudo ver cuales eran sus reservas de inmediato, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-No te preocupes, no me interesa hincarle el diente también – aclaró, pasando una mano por sus hombros – A mi sólo me interesan las doncellas... - le susurró al oído – Como tú, me gusta poseer sus cuerpos mientras bebo de ellos, y déjame decirte que el de Potter no me interesa en lo absoluto. Puedes quedártelo y jugar con él a discresión, tal como lo hiciste recién. Sabes que no soy celoso, cariño.

La vampira controló el escalofrío que le provocó su aliento en la oreja, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo aliviada también después de saber que su tenebroso marido no tenía ningún interés por él... _¿acaso le preocupaba Potter?_ _¿Por qué? ¿O sólo era la satisfacción de tenerlo para su propio desquite? ¿Como juguete personal?_

-Granger es todo menos una doncella – soltó ceñuda, recordando repentinamente la obsesión de Azrael por ella.

El joven hombre de cabellos blancos rió con ganas, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Cuando me refería a doncellas, quería decir "mujeres", no "virgenes", aunque si reunen ambas cualidades, mejor para mí – dijo sin vergüenza alguna - En fin, vámonos pronto. Camille y Erebos nos aguardan, y no es bueno hacerlos esperar. Para su larga vida son algo impacientes... sobretodo cuando están con animos de fiesta.

Dominique lo miró extrañada. No podía imaginarse a esa pareja con _"animos de fiesta". _mas sabía que aquella frase en ellos sólo podía indicar algo horrible... y no estaba segura de querer averiguar de qué se trataba...

.

_**

* * *

**__**.**_

-Volviste – soltó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa tensa en su blanco rostro - ¿Dónde estabas?

Alexander la miró y parpadeó un par de veces, con cierta sensación de molestia en el pecho. Se sentía extraño, melancólico, vacío y solo. En su mente, sólo estaba ella, Susan, y con eso por un tiempo fue feliz. Sin embargo, él no era estúpido, y había empezado a cuestionarse sus propios actos y pensamientos, _¿Cómo era posible que no le importara nadie más que ella? ¿Que no tuviera amigos? ¿Que sus recuerdos solo le pertenecieran a ella? ¿Acaso eso era estar enamorado o se trataba de algo más?_. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello y palpó la cadena que ahí pendía. No sabía de dónde había salido, pero de alguna forma muy extraña, le parecía que el hecho de llevarla era un asunto importante. Casi de vida o muerte. Un misterio que quería resolver a toda costa, y que le anunciaba que estaba olvidando algo importante... el problema es que no podía recordar qué o a quién.

-Charlando con una chica del cuartel... ahora no puedo recordar su nombre, pero me parece familiar – respondió, a la vez que se desabotonaba la camisa para colocarse el pijama.

_**1.&**_

Susan ensanchó aún más su falsa y forzada sonrisa, sintiendo una ola de celos corroer su cuerpo. _¿Con quién estaba charlando? ¿Que chica se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra a lo que era suyo? _No podía arriesgarse a que se lo quitaran, no otra vez. Ni tampoco podía arriesgarse a que recordara todo, eso significaba perderlo para siempre, sin retorno.

Tenía que hacer algo para no perder lo que había construido con tanto esfuerzo y mentiras. Tenía que continuar drogándolo con aquella sustancia, como lo venía haciendo hace cuatro meses, tenía que hacerlo, era lo mejor para ambos, para él, aunque él no lo entendiera...

Respirando hondamente, se incorporó de la cama que ambos compartían desde hace unos meses, usando aquel pijama de seda color cobre que dejaba bastante piel a la vista y nada a la imaginación. Del armario sacó un frasco que contenía un líquido rojo, y volteó un par de gotas en el vaso de agua que reposaba en el velador, tomándolo entre los dedos para ofrecérselo.

-Tu medicina – le dijo con ternura – Recíbela, por favor, necesito que la tomes antes de irte a dormir.

Alex terminó de sacarse la camisa y la miró serio, con una determinación que hace tiempo no demostraba en sus ojos azules.

-No quiero tomar más de eso – replicó, en un arrebato que los sorprendió a los dos – Es decir, ¿para qué? No lo necesito.

La pelirroja rechinó los dientes y sintió todos sus músculos tensarse. _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Acaso el había recordado algo? _No, no podía ser. Lo que le daba periódicamente era demasiado potente como para permitirlo.

-Estás enfermo, Alexander – repuso Susan, tratando de mantener la calma – Y el hecho de que no lo puedas sentir es precisamente porque has seguido el tratamiento sin chistar. Por favor, bébelo. Confía en mí y toma de este vaso hasta la última gota, ¿Quién es el medimago aquí? ¿Tú o yo? No seas tozudo y hazme caso.

Pero el pelinegro seguía observándola con seriedad, acariciando esa cadena de oro con la yema de los dedos, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para la mujer, que entendió de inmediato que aquel objeto estaba generando el conflicto entre ambos. Quizás le traía recuerdos, pero _¿de qué? ¿de quién? _No podía saber su origen, pues con la poción, ni el propio Alexander lo sabía.

No pudo resistirlo. La paciencia no era una virtud que poseyera. La negativa de Alexander de tomar la pócima la estaba exasperando, y la posibilidad de perderlo la estaba matando. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos tratando de no llamar su atención, dejó el vaso que sostenía en la mano en una mesa ratona, y sigilosamente retiró su varita de ahi mismo. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, lo apuntó con ella, cambiando su actitud amable por una realmente aterradora.

-¡Imperio! - exclamó, dándole directo en el pecho.

Notó como él trataba de resistirse a la maldición, pero su voluntad estaba más que decaída, ya que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la _flagrantia sempiternus. _Nadie, ni el más fuerte de los magos podía resistirse a aquella, no por nada estaba prohibida por el Ministerio de Magia, aunque a Susan, poco le importaba el hecho.

-Tóma ese vaso – ordenó, y a él no le quedó más que obedecer – Bébelo completo... ¡ahora!.

Susan percibió como la mano de Alexander temblaba, así que intensificó el imperio con un giro de varita, que lo obligó a tomarse todo el líquido en seco.

El efecto fue inmediato.

El pelinegro, aún con el torso desnudo, retrocedió con violencia y chocó contra la pared, a la vez que se sostenía la garganta con ambas manos y tosía compulsivamente. Fue entonces que ella bajó la varita y dejó de maldecirlo con la imperdonable, satisfecha, cambiando esa expresión siniestra que había adornado su cara por esa fracción de segundos.

Contó hasta veinte, esperando que hiciera efecto, y se acercó hasta él con aire preocupado una vez que llegó al veintiuno. Todo estaría perfecto ahora.

-¿Su... Susan? - indagó Alex al verla, como si nada.

-Sí, amor, aquí estoy ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy mareado. Muy mareado, ¿qué me pasó?

-Otra de tus jaquecas, pero no te preocupes, amor, te dí tu medicina y ya se pasará.

Alex asintió agradecido, sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido unos segundos atrás. Susan, que estaba deleitada al ver al muchacho de vuelta en sus dominios, se acercó felinamente hasta él, y puso ambas manos en su pecho, percibiendo el calor que emanaba de ahí. Se colocó de puntillas para rozar sus labios.

-¿Me amas? - le susurró de forma sensual.

-Te amo – respondió Alex, convencido hasta la más pequeña fibra de su ser a causa de la pócima -¿Por qué preguntas?

Ella comenzó a delinear su torso con las manos, de arriba a abajo, creando en su mente perversa una nueva fase en su plan. De alguna forma tenía que asegurarse de que si algún día Alex recobraba milagrosamente la memoria y quisiera abandonarla, no pudiera hacerlo. Y conocía a la perfección la forma de lograrlo. Él era demasiado moralista para ciertas cosas, y sólo podía atraparlo para siempre si...

-Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Alexander Bleu – declaró contra su boca, sin dejar de acariciarlo lentamente – Quiero un pequeño que sea muestra de nuestro amor, y que nos una para siempre, como una familia. Quiero casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, porque estoy enamorada de tí desde que te conocí, y no me imagino con nadie más que tú. Amor, tú deseas lo mismo ¿cierto?

Susan vio como los ojos de Alexander se apagaban, se cegaban y se automatizaban. La _Flagrantia sempiternus _estaba funcionando a la perfección, y su fuerza de voluntad se había desvanecido nuevamente, al igual que la poca resistencia que estaba teniendo al iniciar la conversación.

-Lo que te haga feliz, Susan -declaró, monótonamente - Todo lo mío te pertenece. Mi corazón, mis ojos, mis pensamientos. Así que, si tú deseas esas cosas, yo las deseo también.

La mujer sonrió y subió las manos hasta la cara de él, pasándola por sus cabellos, revolviéndolos, para luego descender a su cuello. Su corazón palpitaba emocionado, era un sueño hecho realidad. No importaba que no fuera Alex quien estuviera hablando, sino la poción; no importaba que en su sano juicio, Alexander jamás habría accedido a su petición. No importaba el hecho de que había reducido al amor de su vida a un simple títere, que manejaba a discreción. Sencillamente no importaba. Su amor por él la había enloquecido, y lo único que importaba era el resultado, no los medios... y el resultado era ella como señora Bleu, con un pequeño retoño, y un marido perfecto. Ella, Susan Bones, por fin había vencido. Katie Bell era historia. Pansy Parkinson también.

-Entonces... - susurró, enlazando su mano con la de él, arrastrándolo hasta la cama.

Susan se acostó de espaldas, tirando del cuello de Alexander para dejarlo encima de ella, mientras él, manso como un perro amaestrado, se dejaba llevar por los deseos de la pelirroja. Susan levantó su cabeza para alcanzar sus labios, morderlos, y lamerlos con excitación, mientras sus manos navegaban nuevamente por los músculos de sus hombros, su espalda, y su abdómen. Nunca se cansaría de ese cuerpo. Nunca se cansaría de su mirada. Nunca se cansaria de sentirlo. Nunca. Y por eso mismo, tenía que asegurarlo para siempre.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para tratar de conseguir a un pequeño, amor – le dijo al oído, sintiendo un agradable calor en su vientre – Pero, ¿por qué no comenzamos ahora? La noche es larga, y hoy te deseo más que nunca, Alex... así que bésame, tómame, y hazme gritar como nunca.

Alex asintió, carente de toda emoción, y comenzó a devolverle cada beso, cada caricia, tal como ella quería, tomándola para sí como ya lo había hecho en tantas otras noches en que Susan le había pedido lo mismo. Porque después de todo, él ya no tenía consciencia, no era más que una marioneta que obedecía; y ella... ella tenía los hilos, y no pretendía soltarlos aunque le costara la vida.

Sin que el pelinegro lo notara - pues estaba ocupado en complacerla - aprovechó de enredar sus manos en la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, arráncandosela de un tirón. La hizo una bolita y la lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación, con intenciones de deshacerse después de ella, ya que en ese instante, tenía algo mejor que hacer...

.

_**

* * *

**__**.**_

Si bien, era un hecho objetivamente cierto que él no podía moverse, ella lo creyó capaz de hacerlo solo con su fuerza de voluntad. Con el tiempo, Hermione había aprendido que la testarudez que corria por las venas de Malfoy lo impulsaba cual combustible a hacer las cosas más impensables y físicamente imposibles para el resto; como si su espiritu, tan oscuro, extraño y misterioso, estuviera dotado de una capacidad para dar el doscientos porciento si quería.

Apretó los puños, indecisa. No quería darle en el gusto, _¡por supuesto que no! _Eso implicaría demostrarse débil ante él. Sin embargo, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que él, sólo para demostrarle que podía, se levantara arriesgándose a que sus heridas se abrieran y tuviera que empezar todo el trabajo otra vez. No podía dejar que se desangrara hasta morir. Correción. No quería dejarlo morir.

Avanzó cinco pasos y quedó a medio metro de él, observándolo desde las alturas, con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. _¿Qué pretendía? ¿Tratar de hacerla caer en otro arrebato de lujuria? _Eso era imposible, sobretodo porque dudaba que Malfoy tuviera las fuerzas suficientes como para tratar de reducirla hasta hacerla ceder, mas no esperó que mientras ella se cuestionaba las diversas aristas de la situación en su cabeza, el rubio se incorporaría violentamente apoyado en su codo, para atrapar su antebrazo derecho entre los dedos y tirarla sobre su propia cama, de un sólo movimiento, dejándola en una posición incómoda a su lado y con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Eres un...!- reclamó, dispuesta a insultar a toda su ascendencia, sin embargo, no pudo, pues otra cosa llamó su atención.

La venda que estaba en su costado izquierdo se tiñó de rojo. De seguro, el movimiento había reabierto la herida que ahí adornaba su torso, dejando escapar unos milimetros de sangre de la misma. Hermione no pudo evitarlo, se preocupó. Se acomodó arriba de la cama colocándose sobre sus rodillas, y dirigió instintivamente sus manos al lugar, dispuesta a revisar el nuevo daño... Pero él opinaba otra cosa, y así se lo hizo saber, atrapando su muñeca al vuelo.

-Déjala. Estoy bien.

Ella lo miró fulminante. _¿Para él eso era estar bien? _Entonces no se quería imaginar cual era su concepto de "mal"

-Durante bastante tiempo me acostumbré a este tipo de cosas, incluso peores – explicó Draco, liberando su muñeca y dejándo caer su mano a un costado en un acto de cansancio – En esa época jamás me ayudaron, y como ves, nada me pasó. Asi que no hay necesidad de que sigas con complejos de enfermera, Granger, puedo cuidarme solo. No me moriré por algo tan insignificante. No me subestimes ni me mires con esa cara de lástima. Lo detesto. Dejame las heridas, no me formules preguntas bobas y remitete a acompañarme esta noche, ¿podrías hacerlo? Sé que no tengo ninguna prerrogativa para pedirte u ordenarte algo, el lazo desafortunadamente no me da tantas facilidades para manejarte, pero quedamos en una tregua, ¿o no? Considerálo parte de ella. Sé que el no preguntar idioteces es demasiado pedir para alguien como tú, pero por lo menos, deja mis cortes, fracturas y contusiones tranquilas, pues como ya te he dicho, no es algo nuevo para mí, y si bien, hace tiempo que no lo experimentaba, digamos que esto de estar apaleado es como andar en escoba, nunca se olvida.

De inmediato, como una sucesión de_ flashes_ en su cabeza, Hermione reprodujo una y otra vez la escena vivida a través de aquel Oráculo tan peculiar y escalofriante a la vez. Revivió como Draco era humillado y maltratado, dejado al borde de la muerte como un estropajo. Pero lo más sobrecogedor era que eso era pan de cada día para él. _"Su entrenamiento", _un entrenamiento que lo dejó sin consciencia, humanidad y en condiciones de ser un asesino despiadado. Un mortífago de pies a cabeza. Capaz de quitar vidas con descaro, y de estar orgulloso de su condición de genocida. De encontrar satisfacción en la pelea y la sangre. No quería justificarlo; pero no podía menos que entenderlo. Acción / Reacción. Acto / Consecuencia. Suma de circunstancias / Resultados. 1 + 1 = 2.

-Lo sé – murmuró para sí misma, al pensar todo esto a la vez y en una fracción de segundos.

Él la miró extrañado, mas ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo un movimiento de manos indicando que olvidara lo dicho. Draco bufó.

-Dame algo de crédito y déjame en paz – gruñó, tenso - Tan sólo quedate a mi lado ¿Quieres? No preguntes porqué, ni trates de buscarle coherencia a lo que te pido, porque no la hay. Simplemente quédate por la noche. Prometo no mancharte la ropa con mi sangre azul ni manosearte... a menos que tú lo desees, claro. Sabes que si fuerzas al lazo, no podré negarme, aunque me desangre en el acto – agregó, burlesco.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se mordió la lengua para no seguirle el juego. Acomodó su cuerpo sobre la cama tal como se lo había pedido, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho una vez que estuvo lista.

-¿Satisfecho? - inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

-Casi.

**_2.&_**

En otro acto insperado, el rubio extendió nuevamente su brazo y rodeó su cintura, acercándola hasta tener su rostro a un palmo de distancia.

-Ahora sí.

Hermione se sintió desorientada, intoxicada con su cercanía, pero por sobretodo, molesta con Malfoy. No por lo que acababa de hacer, sino que por hacerlo – y no pedirlo – se había abierto otra herida más.

-Eres un masoquista – lo regañó, apuntando a otra porción de venda ensangrentada.

-Déjalo ser, ¿quieres? Es preferible actuar a la fuerza que pedirte las cosas civilizadamente. Tiendes a negarte cuando trato de ser amable contigo, y la verdad, no quería otra discusión de proporciones para lograr que te acercaras más. Estoy agotado. No quiero pelear.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, y sin poder evitarlo, continuó con sus reparos.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Que qué pretendo? - repitió él, con voz cansina – Dormir. Eso es lo que quiero.

-¿Conmigo?

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro desganado.

-Me impresiona tu sagacidad, Granger – ella le lanzó una mirada asesina, por lo que a continuación, agregó – Si. Contigo. ¿Tan extraño es que tengo que repetirtelo?

-La verdad, sí. Contigo me esperaría cualquier cosa... menos eso.

El mortífago rodó los ojos. De haber tenido fuerzas, la hubiera aturdido para que se dejara de hablar. Ella siempre tendia a arruinar los momentos de paz que tenían. Esperen... _¿momentos de paz?_

-Ya cállate y cierra los ojos de una buena vez – ordenó, molesto - Insisto. Esto me pasa por tratar de razonar contigo, Granger.

Draco cerró los ojos dando la conversación por finalizada, pero por más que trataba de ignorarla, ella seguía en un estado alerta, observándolo fijamente, podía sentirlo. Lo que él no sentía era que Hermione no pretendía molestarlo, sino por el contrario, se había quedado pegada observando sus facciones, con cierto grado de admiración.

-¿Qué miras? - masculló Draco entre dientes, a la vez que volvía a abrir los ojos.

-Tu cicatriz – confesó.

Hermione notó como él comenzaba a enojarse con la referencia, al parecer, el asunto de "sus cicatrices" era algo muy personal. Si se había fastidiado tanto cuando tocó la "L" de su espalda, no quería ni imaginar cual había sido la historia de aquella linea diagonal que marcaba su rostro.

-No te preocupes, no pretendo preguntarte dónde o quién te la hizo. Simplemente... - Hermione dudó unos instantes, pero su lengua se disparó sola– Simplemente me sorprende que una cicatriz de esas caracteristicas pueda verse bien en un rostro. Creo que en cualquiera, parecería una deformidad, pero en el tuyo, no sé, tiene cierto atractivo. Te queda.

Él elevó sus cejas, sorprendido con el comentario. Pero luego, debido a su caracteristica postura a la defensiva, y sabiendo que a Granger le encantaba fastidiarlo, le pareció que sólo podía significar lo contrario. Y eso lo ofendía. Mucho.

-¿Ahora te las das de comediante, Granger? - indagó, molesto – ¿O es que acaso no me dejas dormir porque estás pidiendo atención? ¿Te desconcierta que aún no me encuentre entre tus piernas? Eres una ninfómana, ¿lo sabías?

La mandíbula de la aurora se desencajó con sus palabras, y sintió como ebullía su leona interna, dispuesta a despedazar.

-¡Imbécil! - le gritó del alma.

Ofuscada, Hermione se levantó de su lugar de un salto, sin embargo, antes de que pueda alejarse, el mortífago se incorporó sentándose sobre su cama, y la atrapó del antebrazo para evitar su escape, dejando que otra herida se abriera, la tercera hasta el momento, la que vuelve a teñir las blancas vendas que lo tapaban.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora? - gruñó, malhumorado.

-¡Y pregunta el muy idiota! - exclamó ella – No estaba dándomelas de comediante, tarado. Por primera vez te hago un comentario amable y me respondes con un insulto, ¡ya me cansaste! ¡eres lo peor! ¡un cerdo machista! ¡no te entiendo para nada y ya no deseo hacerlo! ¡no sé que mierda hago aquí!

Hermione trató de liberarse del agarre a tirones, pero los dedos de Draco se hundían en su piel a medida que más fuerza ocupaba.

-Seré cerdo, pero no mentiroso – replicó ceñudo – No te sulfures por un comentario de mi parte, ni siquiera debería sorprenderte, soy así y ya está, nada que hacer. Por lo demás, a mi también me desconcierta esta situación. No estoy acostumbrado a estar a tu lado sin golpes ni sexo de por medio, pero debo confesar que no me molesta en lo absoluto solo hablar contigo. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo ahora es que te quedes a dormir, nada más, y si no lo haces por las buenas, tendré que obligarte, porque no dejaré que te vayas. Tu decides. Vuelves a la cama o yo te hago volver. Depende de tí.

Sí. Era un cerdo, pero no mentiroso, a diferencia de ella... pues para ser sincera consigo misma, Hermione estaba bastante extrañada con la situación. _¿Ambos echados en una cama sin tratar de complacerse como un par de animales? ¡y más aún! ¿hablando semi-civilizadamente? _Definitivamente ya no entendía nada de nada. La realidad estaba patas arriba y ella ya no intentaría rebanarse los sesos con ello.

Lo miró con la advertencia de aquel que está pensando si hacer o no hacer, sin embargo, finalmente volvió a acomodarse a su lado. _"Todo con tal que no se desangre el idiota" _pensó para sus adentros.

-Porque quise, no porque me dijiste- masculló, acomodándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos como niña taimada.

-Como gustes – sonrió de lado Draco, satisfecho – En fin, estoy cansado, así que buenas noches, Granger. Ni intentes escapar cuando me duerma, que o sino, te las verás conmigo...

Esa advertencia, tan clásica de un Malfoy, venía acompañada de algo inusual. Un beso de buenas noches. Un beso suave. Un beso que era a penas un roce de labios, frío y cálido a la vez. Un beso por encima, sin lengua, pero que logró erizarle toda la piel. Un beso seguro, sin necesidad de fuerza, con gran significación y con cierto grado de seducción. Seducción, algo que no podía faltar nunca en él... pero enmarcado en un beso "inocente". Algo completamente irresistible.

Para la castaña ese toque, ese roce, fue como prenderle fuego a un cuerpo bañado en diesel. Su cabeza dejó de razonar y comenzó a angustiarse por la escasez de contacto. Por un instante, sintió que si Malfoy no lo profundizaba, se moriría, asi que cuando percibió que él se separaría, dando por finalizado ese magnífico beso de buenas noches, ella simplemente actuó. Subió ambas manos hasta la cara de su enemigo, y lo retuvo de las mejillas para continuar con el beso, esta vez, a su ritmo, de acuerdo a su necesidad...

Hermione mordió el labio inferior del mortífago e invadió cada recoveco de su boca con la lengua. Ya no era un contacto suave, sino agresivo, demandante, desesperado, y a penas dejaba espacio para respirar. Sus oídos creyeron escuchar un quejido de parte de Malfoy, pero su cerebro lo asimiló a un gemido. Sí. Él estaba tan desesperado por tocarla como ella a él. O al menos, eso creyó en un arrebato de pasión...

La aurora con una agilidad inesperada se le subió encima, colocando las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sentándose en su abdómen, sin dejar de besarlo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana, sin pensar que sus actos desesperados le estaban dando la razón a Malfoy, pues poco le importaba el hecho en ese instante. Tenía razón, _¿y qué?. _

Sentía la fuerza de lazo tirar desesperadamente, pero lo extraño, era que las direcciones eran opuestas. Podía sentir por un lado una excitación desbordante, y por el otro lado... _¿dolor? ¿mucho dolor?. _No importaba. Lo necesitaba en ese preciso instante, era una egoista, porque sólo podía pensar en ella, porque si no lo hacía, ese calor que quemaba todo su cuerpo la fulminaría dejándola hecha cenizas.

Otro quejido, _¿o se trataba de un gemido?. _Otro más... otro...y otro.

Hermione ya no aguantaba, estaba fuera de sí. Recorrió el torso de Malfoy con fuerza, palpando sus vendas, hasta que una luz en su cabeza la hizo reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, al notar como sus manos estaban mojadas y pegajosas. Se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre él, con los labios hinchados y la vista desenfocada.

Lo miró. Se miró. Y ahogó un grito de horror.

La mujer se salió de donde estaba de un salto, y observó sus manos y sus ropas teñidas de sangre. _"No" _gimió en su cabeza, sin poder creer lo que había hecho, cómo se había comportado. Dirigió su mirada con temor hacia él, y lo vio mirarla de regreso muy pálido, con el torso completamente ensangrentado, y con una cierta comprensión en sus ojos grises.

-Yo... - sollozó Hermione, con sus manos rojas temblorosas, a punto de colapsar -Yo... no...¡Por qué no me dijiste nada! ¡Por qué no me detuviste!

Sus gritos eran vanos, pero necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien... no podía ser ella... no podía. _¿En qué monstruo se había convertido?. _Comenzó a caminar por la habitación como una loca, murmurando cosas ininteligibles, tratando de limpiarse la sangre de las manos en la ropa, sin saber que hacer, ni qué decir. Había perdido el control por un simple beso de buenas noches, y eso no tenía justificación alguna. Era una escoria.

-Granger, basta, deja de comportarte así – le oyó decir, con voz débil– Tuviste un arranque de calentura, está bien, no te lo reprocho. No le des más importancia de lo que tiene.

-Pero tú... - contestó ella, apuntando a su cuerpo con arrepentimiento.

-Basta – repitió, ahora molesto – No pude decirte algo porque no me lo permitias, te recuerdo que me tenías la boca ocupada en otras cosas, y supongo que no oíste mis quejidos.. además, no te detuve porque no puedo, ¿lo olvidas? El lazo funciona en ambas direcciones. Si me reclamas, por muy maltrecho que esté, por mucho que mi cabeza diga que "no", por mucho que esté cabreado contigo, no podré mas que corresponderte. Me quieres, me tienes, asi de sencillo. No puedo decirte nada al respecto, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte, pues yo he utilizado el lazo a mi favor en otras ocasiones, y logro que te encames conmigo aunque en un principio te niegues... aunque ahora que lo pienso, sería más útil si también funcionara en otro aspecto y no sólo en el sexo. Nos ahorraríamos muchas discusiones.

A Hermione le temblaban los labios de nerviosismo, y casi no escuchó lo que le dijo. O no lo entendió, daba igual.

-Insisto. No te lo reprocho, deja de hacer tanto escándalo – soltó Draco, a pesar de que su rostro reflejaba dolor - Estás toda manchada, y no permitiré que vuelvas así a mi cama. Mira, Granger, en el último cajón de ese armario negro, hay un pijama azul que solía ocupar cuando era más joven. Sácalo y anda al baño a ducharte. Quítate la sangre, deja remojando tu ropa en la tina, y luego vuelve a la cama. ¿Entendiste? No te demores.

Su animo y voluntad había sido reducido al de un infieri, asi que sin chistar – por primera vez en su vida - caminó hasta donde le indicaba el rubio y sacó el pijama que le había mencionado, dirigiendose al baño después con los ojos carentes de brillo. Opacos, secos.

-La culpabilidad hace maravillas en tí – lo escuchó murmurar, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo a solas, Hermione se desmoronó. Apoyó su espalda contra la madera y se deslizó hasta el piso, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Estaba decepcionada de sí misma, muy decepcionada. Ya no podía controlar sus impulsos, y fueron estos los que casi destrozan a Malfoy, aunque él tratase de justificarla. Si hubiera estado un poco más arrebatada y cegada por la pasión que la consumía, probablemente no hubiera notado que estaba revolcándose en contra un cuerpo ensangrentado, y habría terminado por despachar a Malfoy al más allá en un arranque de lujuria. Eso estaba mal. Aunque se tratara de Malfoy, estaba muy mal.

Volvió a levantarse apoyándose en el lavamanos, y se quitó toda la ropa, dejándola desparramada en el piso. Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua comenzara a limpiar la sangre que adornaba parte de su cuerpo. Aún no podía parar de llorar, pasaban y pasaban los minutos, y sus ojos parecían tener lágrimas para rato. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente, y tapó su cara con las manos. No quería que él la escuchase. No quería que la oyera llorar...

El baño se llenó de vapor y su piel se volvió como la de una viejita. Estaba arrugada como pasa. _¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, llorando desconsoladamente? _No podía seguir así. Decidió que era hora de enfrentar la realidad y las consecuencias de sus propios actos. Apagó la ducha y se secó con una toalla que colgaba de la puerta, enfundándose en ese pijama que a pesar de ser pequeño para alguien como Malfoy, a ella le quedaba excesivamente grande.

Salió del baño con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y se llevó una "sorpresa" cuando vio el panorama que la esperaba. Draco estaba con los ojos cerrados, acostado bajo las sábanas; se había cambiado el solo los vendajes, y en su velador, reposaba una poción calmante. Se sintió aún peor. _"No hay necesidad de que sigas con tus complejos de enfermera, Granger, puedo cuidarme solo" _le había dicho; y entonces, supo que había dejado que lo vendara y cuidara para satisfacerla a ella, para hacerla sentir útil, para que lo acompañara y no porque la necesitara en realidad.

Agradeció para sus adentros que estuviera durmiendo. Porque no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera como mirarlo. Avanzó hasta la cama tratado de no meter ruido, y se infiltró bajo las sábanas también, acomodando su cabeza otra vez sobre la almohada... aunque dudaba que pudiera pegar un ojo en toda la noche; no después de lo que había hecho.

-Tardaste – soltó Draco, sobresaltándola, sin abrir los ojos. Distaba mucho de estar dormido- ¿Acaso estuviste llorando?

Ella calló como toda respuesta. _¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿El lazo la había delatado?. _

-¿Qué te he dicho al respecto, ah? - continuó con tono hosco, aún con los ojos cerrados - Detesto que llores, y te prohibo que llores por mí o por lo que tenemos, sea lo que sea que tengamos... eres una mujer fuerte, de temer, y las lágrimas solo te desacreditan. ¿Qué logras con ellas, a parte de desahogarte? ¿Mejora algo? ¿Limpia tus pecados? No es así, ¿cierto? Por eso mismo, no tomes esa costumbre, no me gusta verte así.

-No me estás mirando.

-No necesito hacerlo.

Hermione calló, aturdida. _¿Por qué Malfoy insistía en tratar de hacerla sentir mejor? ¿Por qué no le echaba en cara lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué no se había burlado de ella con un "te dije que eras una ninfómana"? _. Él, fuera de sus comentarios en doble sentido, estaba comportándose como alguien que realmente se preocupaba por ella, a pesar de estar hecho mierda, y que gran culpa de eso la tuviera no sólo Voldemort, si no también ella.

"_Voldemort" _repitió en su cabeza, recordando de pronto la conversación que tuvo con el Oráculo. _"__El señor tenebroso ha perdido la paciencia, ya que hace muchos meses que el joven Malfoy juró que le llevaría tú cabeza... Tom considera que se trata sólo de una ineficiencia de su parte, y no ha reparado en la importancia de ello... pero no será por mucho. Más pronto que tarde, el hecho de que Draco esté velando por tu pescuezo, le costará el propio" _le había dicho el viejo sin ojos, y ella, por primera vez, tuvo miedo de que algo le pasara por su culpa.

-Lo peor está por venir, ¿no? - preguntó en voz baja y él simplemente asintió – Corres peligro por no matarme, ni dejar que nadie lo haga por tí... quizás sería mejor no...

Draco abrió los ojos y la observó con intensidad. Levantó uno de sus brazos acompañado de un quejido, y con su mano la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo directamente.

-Eso no es tu problema – la interrumpió, serio – No te mato por opción, no por el lazo. Y no dejo que nadie lo haga porque no quiero verte morir, Granger, así de simple. Te protegeré contra cualquier rata que trate dañarte, incluído tu queridisimo San Potter. El único que tiene derecho a herirte soy yo, el único que tiene derecho a tocarte con lujuria soy yo; el único que puede mirarte con deseo soy yo, nadie más. Me perteneces.

-No soy una cosa – reclamó ella sin potencia, mas bien, por obligación.

Draco sonrió de lado, y luego de unos segundos, respondió.

-No. No lo eres, pero aún así... – afirmó, deslizando sus frios dedos por las mejillas de la aurora – Aún así, eres mía. Y te encanta serlo.

.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**&.**_

_**Continuará...**_


	30. Chapter 30

**30.- Su decisión. **

**.**

Una silueta delgada caminaba arrastrando los pies, absorta por completo en sus pensamientos, desorientada por dentro, aparentemente calmada por fuera... Aún podía sentir el olor de su peor enemigo – pero actual amante – impregnado en su ropa y nariz. Era increíble, pues a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar en que de plano no debía estar, hace bastante tiempo no se sentía tan cómoda. Hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Con él. A su lado. Envuelta en sus brazos. Sintiendo su respiración en el cuello. Constituyéndose en la primera cosa que vio esa mañana, con sus cabellos desordenados tapando su frente, mirándo de cerca esa cicatriz, esos labios delgados y pálidos, y esos ojos grises que la taladraban, cargados de sentimientos contradictorios y excluyentes.

_¿Paz? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Podía ahora hacerle sentir eso aquel ser que sólo le prodigaba dolor y auto-recriminación? ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy podía comportarse civilizadamente, a pesar de que sus palabras seguían teñidas de dobles intenciones? ¿Cuándo hubiera imaginado que algún día dormiría, sólo dormiría, con él, sin manoseos ni perversiones? _Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar dicho "incidente" sobretodo porque la hacía sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentia, y por dos razones distintas. Uno, por relacionarse con el enemigo; y dos, por haber actuado tan salvajemente con él, cuando por primera vez, él no deseaba su cuerpo, sino su simple compañía.

Esa noche, lamentablemente para ella, los papeles se habían invertido. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, ambos se encontraban en la misma frecuencia...

_._

_Lo primero que observó Hermione Granger al despertar esa mañana, fueron un par de orbes grises que la miraban atentamente desde su posición, prácticamente sin pestañear. Draco Malfoy llevaba varias horas despierto, porque a diferencia del resto de los humanos, para él el sueño era una obligación, un estorbo y una pérdida de tiempo. Dormía lo justo y necesario. No más ni menos._

_Ella, que no terminaría por acostumbrarse de aquella intensidad gris, se ruborizó de inmediato, sintiéndose sumamente incómoda. _

_-No me mires de ese modo a menos que tengas algo que decirme – soltó a la defensiva, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo._

_Él sonrió de medio lado, divertido. _

_-Que diferencia... - comentó al aire – Me imaginaba que cuando despertaras volverías a ser la misma maleducada de siempre; sin embargo, he de admitir que la tranquilidad que reflejabas mientras dormías me tenía absorto. ¿Soñaste conmigo, Granger? ¿Por eso la cara boba?_

_Ella frunció el ceño, mas no le contestó nada al respecto, pues no quería caer en su juego. No recordaba ni pizca de lo que había soñado durante ese tiempo, pero sí sentía que había descansado como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Incluso, le sorprendía no haber babeado sobre la almohada. ¿Cómo era posible aquello, considerando todo lo que la rodeaba?_

_-Puedes marcharte – soltó de improviso Draco, girándo sobre su propio cuerpo para darle la espalda, con cuidado de sus vendajes y heridas – Supongo que en el estúpido cuartel del pajarraco te deben estar buscando, así que no hagas esperar a esa tropa de inútiles. No querrás que te atosiguen con preguntas idiotas que estás incapacitada de responder, como por ejemplo, con quién pasaste la noche._

_Hermione bufó como toda respuesta, y se levantó de la cama que compartían, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Una parte de ella, no quería irse de ahí, pero esa misma parte no era lo suficientemente valiente – o tarada en su concepto – para confesárselo. Además, ¿Cómo estarían sus heridas? ¿Se sentiría mejor? Trató de olvidar dichas preocupaciones, junto con otras que atormentaban su cerebro, y se dirigió al baño a buscar sus ropas. Aún estaban mojadas, pero al menos, la sangre casi no se notaba. _

_Buscó su varita y con ella secó sus prendas, colocándoselas perezosamente en el lugar, a puerta cerrada, sin pensar en lo poco racional que era su actitud. Draco Malfoy conocía al dedillo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, no dudaba que podría dibujarlo a ojos cerrados, y que incluso, podía señalarle lunares en lugares que ella desconocía que tenía. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa cruda realidad, le avergonzaba que la viera desnuda en un momento cotidiano y no pasional. Ni ella se entendía. Y tampoco quería entenderse en ese instante._

_Salió del baño con el pijama que utilizó doblado pulcramente, y lo depositó sobre los pies de la cama, sin saber qué decir, ni cómo despedirse. Quizás, sería mejor no despedirse en lo absoluto, pensó, así que con un suspiro, comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta, pero un gruñido profundo la hizo detenerse ahí mismo y girarse hasta ese cuerpo que reposaba aún._

_-No pretendes irte así, sin más, ¿cierto, Granger? - lo escuchó decir._

_Recorrió la visión de la espalda que le ofrecía la posición del rubio, y se detuvo al reconocer como emergía desde la venda de más arriba, la cicatriz con forma de "L", cuyo origen ya conocia a la perfección. Tuvo un escalofrío al recordarlo. Esa marca siempre fijaría un antes y un después en la personalidad de ese hombre. Mientras la marca con forma estrellada que adornaba su pecho, a la altura del corazón, y que ella misma le había inflingido, siempre fijaría un antes y un después entre ellos dos..._

_-Claro que sí. No recuerdo que me quede otra cosa que hacer por aquí. _

_Otro gruñido. Un suspiro de exasperación. _

_-Qué quieres. Dilo rápido – soltó con cierta frustración._

_-Que te despidas._

_-Adios, Malfoy._

_-No así, Granger. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero... - le siseó autoritario– Ven y despídete como la gente. Solo así te dejaré ir. _

_La aurora rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta él, rodeando la cama para poder mirarlo a la cara. ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera? ¿Que le dijera "hasta pronto, amor"? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir ironizando dentro de su cabeza, él se incorporó de la cama sentándose en ella, y la atrajo por la muñeca para colocarla a su lado. Hermione cayó como peso muerto tal y donde la quería, y lo miraba confundido, pestañeando con rapidez. _

_El mortífago, sonriéndole traviesamente, tomó su nuca con la mano izquierda, la más sana de ambas, y la acercó a la fuerza, para robarle un beso de despedida. A penas sus frios labios se posaron sobre los de ella, ella dejó de respirar, sintiéndose intoxicada con su cercanía... pues Draco no intentó invadir su boca con la lengua, ni mucho menos morder sus labios con salvajismo como acostumbraba. Simplemente le estampó su boca de manera inesperada, pero eso fue suficiente para dejarla en otro universo. _

_-Ahora sí – musitó contra sus labios, intoxicándola más aún – Adios, Granger. Nos vemos pronto._

_Ella masculló un par de insultos – lo que ya parecía un protocolo entre ambos - y se retiró, con la horrible sensación de amargura de aquel que no quiere abandonar lo que está dejando atrásm porque para bien o para mal, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su compañía. Más de lo recomendable para su salud mental... y más de lo recomendable para la integridad física de él. _

_._

Detuvo su marcha súbitamente al darse cuenta de algo demasiado terrible para ser verdad...

Draco Malfoy le importaba.

¡Dioses, le preocupaba!

Súbitamente deseaba su presencia todo el tiempo, y eso no podía ser un buen síntoma. No sólo por ella, sino también por él... su vida corría peligro cada vez que la ayudaba, y misteriosamente, el destino seguía colocándolos en el camino, donde de una manera u otra estaban a punto de ser aniquilados. _¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué acciones debía tomar? ¿Dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso o cortar lo que fuera que tuvieran? ¿Dejarse llevar por las pasiones, arriesgarse ambos a una pronta muerte, o pensar con la cabeza después de mucho tiempo de tenerla de adorno no más?._

No.

No quería ser la culpable de su muerte.

No quería ser la culpable de su caída.

No.

No quería su protección.

Y a pesar de que tampoco quería separarse de él, porque en cierta manera lo necesitaba, ya que su alma se lo pedía constantemente, ignoraría aquella solicitud con la poca fortaleza que le quedaba.

Se alejaría de Malfoy. No sólo por el bien de ella, sino por la seguridad de ambos. Era lo correcto. Era lo mejor.

Entró con el corazón acojongado al cuartel, aún no muy segura de su resolución, encontrándose de frentón con varios compañeros aurores que no veía desde hace tiempo... desde que partieron con Harry a investigar unos extraños sucesos en el sur del país.

-Volvieron - esbozó en voz alta.

-¿Qué no lo notaste? – dijo el hombre que estaba más cercano a ella – Volvimos todos ayer por la tarde, menos Potter. Él regresó hace unos minutos no más. No tenía muy buen aspecto...

Sin esperar mayor explicación, y con un presentimiento extraño, Hermione Granger olvidó sus otroras preocupaciones y subió a la habitación del muchacho, saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Sin embargo, ella no esperaba que la imagen que obtendría, sería peor de lo que ya imaginaba...

.

_**

* * *

.**_

-Por fin despiertas...

El susurro se plantó en aquella fría y silenciosa habitación, crispándole los nervios.

Reconocía esa voz, mas la oscuridad que los rodeaba impedía ver el rostro de su acompañante. El pecho inmediatamente se le oprimió ante la expectación, y su cuerpo intentó colocarse en posición defensiva, mas no pudo, porque estaba amarrado firmemente a una silla. Ahora entendía porqué tenía un calambre en las piernas, porqué sentía las muñecas congeladas, y porqué su espalda dolía.

-Blaise - musitó.

-Zabini para tí, sucio traidor – espetó el moreno, emergiendo de las sombras con un vaso de whiskey en la mano izquierda.

Theodore tragó espeso y elevó la mirada hasta clavar sus ojos en los del mortífago. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Sabía que lo que a continuación sucedería no podía ser nada bueno.

-Siempre lo supiste, ¿no?

Blaise Zabini no respondió con palabras, sino con actos. Le lanzó todo el contenido del vaso en la cara y luego le estampó violentamente su puño derecho en la mejilla, lográndo voltearle el rostro en casi ciento ochenta grados.

-Que desperdicio de buen licor... -comentó, mirando el vaso vacío, para dejarlo caer al piso y escuchar como se rompía en pedazos - ¿Sabes? No sé si agradecerte o matarte – agregó, echándose un purillo a los labios, encendiéndolo con la varita que descansaba sobre su oreja – El encantamiento que utilizaste en mi contra, para proteger a tu queria rubiecita, se suponía que estaba hecho para mandarme a otra dimensión, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, para tu mala fortuna, algo falló. Enviaste a un vivo a pasearse a los siete infiernos, y ni sabes con qué ilustres muertos me encontré. Pude compartir lindos momentos con las almas de los más horribles criminales de la historia mágica e incluso muggle, que no dudaron en enseñarme muchas cosas que claramente ahora utilizaré a mi favor. ¡Y qué enseñanzas, mi traicionero Nott!

Zabini exhaló el humo del purillo en su rostro, logrando que Theo comenzara a toser por su causa. Lo miraba con una mueca de asco y de podrida satisfacción, al verlo escupir sangre y casi ahogarse en ella. Aún tenía un buen derechazo...

Sonrió.

Si quería podía matarlo, pensaba, ya que el pobre estaba tan indefenso como un conejillo. Sin embargo, no lo haría, tenía otros planes y un par de promesas por cumplir.

-Si lo sabías... - murmuró Theodore - ¿Por qué no le dijiste al Señor Tenebroso desde un inicio? ¿Por qué todo ese circo barato?

El moreno amplió su sonrisa, mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura, pero antes de hablar, dió otra bocanada a su tabaco y le tiró el humo nuevamente a la cara.

-Porque pensé que sería interesante ver su reacción... aunque confieso que nunca esperé que Pansy y Draco se las dieran de Gryffindorianos mártires, y que precisamente tú, el verdadero culpable, terminarías siendo el menos machacado de todos bajo el poder de su varita. He llegado a la conclusión que los otros dos son unos idiotas, patéticos, ¿acaso ellos también son iguales a tí, Nott? ¿Un par de traicioneros como tú? No me respondas mejor, que ya no me importa. Se han convertido en unos debiluchos, y en lo que a mi respecta, ni siquiera Mi Lord ya es importante.

Theodore lo miró extrañado. _¿Zabini indiferente a la opinión de Lord Voldemort?_ eso sí que era nuevo. El moreno siempre se había caracterizado por ser un lamebotas, y un envidioso de aquellos que se encontraban más cerca de su mando, como Draco.

-No me has preguntado cómo regresé al mundo de los vivos... - esbozó Blaise, tratando de sonar casual.

-No sé si quiera saberlo.

El mortífago chasqueó la lengua y apagó su purillo en el brazo de Theodore, lográndo que él dejara escapar un quejido involuntario. Le quedó una marca roja, y encima, cenizas.

-No importa, te lo diré igual - dijo con tanto deleite, que parecía que estuviera disfrutándolo más que nunca - Como te dije anteriormente, conocí en ese "paseo" a gente muy renombrada, a los mejores magos oscuros de la historia, y uno de ellos, me ofreció mostrarme el camino para volver a este mundo si me lo llevaba conmigo. Era un buen trato, así que lo hice. Sobretodo porque estoy seguro que cuando pueda materializarse acá, logrará imponerse en la guerra, y yo seré su principal aliado, su mano derecha. El mundo será nuestro, y a un precio muy módico.

El hombre se agachó hasta la altura del rostro de su prisionero, y acercó sus labios a su oreja, saboreando las palabras que estaban por emerger. Los ojos verdes de Zabini brillaron como los de un gato en la oscuridad en ese momento, y ante la mirada confundida de Theodore, le soltó al oído en un suave susurro.

-Tu cuerpo.

Y fue en ese instante, que desde las espaldas del moreno, un cúmulo de energía oscura se materializó.

-Mi Señor Grindelwald – dijo Blaise, con una exagerada reverencia – Le presento su nuevo cuerpo. No será mucho, pero por el momento, es lo mejor que le puedo ofrecer...

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Theodore, tratándo de zafarse con fuerza de sus cuerdas al escucharlo - ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Suéltame, Zabini! ¡Suéltame ya! ¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡Zabini, aparta a esta cosa de mí! ¡No dejes que se me acerque! ¡Haré lo que quieras!

Pero dicha energía no tenía intenciones de retroceder, obedecer, y mucho menos de desaparecer. Comenzó a colarse lentamente por las fosas nasales de Theodore Nott, invadiendo sus extremidades y cada poro de su piel, mientras él gritaba desgarrándose la garganta. Su cuerpo estaba siendo invadido por otra alma, un alma tan poderosa, oscura y antigua, que estaba encapsulando a la propia en un espacio reducido, tomando el control de su cuerpo, exiliándolo en un acto de ironía.

-Lo siento Theodore... ¡bah!, no. En realidad no lo siento. Lamentablemente, todo lo que has luchado por proteger, está más vulnerable que nunca. Por tu atrevimiento, no sólo mataré a tu rubiecita, sino que también al hijo que llevaba en su vientre en la época que me mandaste a los infiernos. La mataré lentamente, pero antes, me divertiré con su cuerpo, sólo porque quiero que pagues lo que me hiciste pasar. Así que antes de que dejes de oirme en este cuerpo, que ya no te pertenece, ten algo bien en claro: Destruiré todo lo que amas y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con un último grito de desesperación, todo terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. Los ojos del antiguo Theodore se tornaron blancos, y luego, volvieron a su estado natural. El invasor había tomado el control sin ningún problema.

-¿Mi Señor?

-Zabini – respondió secamente – Veo que cumpliste.

El moreno se apresuró a desatar al hombre, que una vez liberado, se incorporó sobando sus muñecas en un acto reflejo.

-Buen cuerpo me has dado - comentó, observándose a sí mismo - Le veo grandes posibilidades de diversión. Hace tiempo que no puedo gozar de los placeres terrenales...

Blaise carraspeó incómodo.

-Mi Lord, digo, Voldemort volverá en cualquier momento, Amo Grindelwald. Sería prudente que nos vayamos antes de que nos topemos con él para no...

-No. Aún no - lo interrumpió decidido - Ese tal Tom no tiene porqué saber que estoy aquí, y es una ventaja que tenemos a su respecto. Cuando llegue el momento apropiado, nos revelaremos, y te liberaré de esa horrenda serpiente que llevas en el brazo. Seremos el tercer eje de esta guerra, y la ganaremos por paliza. Tú serás mi mano derecha si sigues comportándote fielmente. Pero por mientras, reclutaremos seguidores, actuaremos desde las sombras, y cuando llegue el día... le daré mis saludos personales a Tom Ryddle y al joven Potter.

Él asintió, pero siguió con una expresión incómoda marcada en el rostro. Su anterior comportamiento seguro, había mutado a un estado de alerta.

-Pero Señor... ¿Puedo preguntarle qué pasó con Theodore Nott? ¿No será un problema?

-Sigue aquí – contestó Grindelwald, señalando su pecho – Pero digamos que no tiene mucho que decir respecto de nuestros planes. Está fuera de combate.

.

_**

* * *

.**_

Se miraba con disgusto las marcas y los moretones en su tórax y brazos, pero lo que lo tenía más apesumbrado, eran los dos círculos semi cicatrizados que adornaban su cuello.

Harry Potter había llegado recién de vuelta al cuartel, esquivando con indiferencias las mil y un preguntas que le hicieron sus compañeros por su retraso, y los regaños de Mcgonagall por su falta de tino al no dar señales de vida en todo ese tiempo de diferencia.

Suspiró. Se encontraba de frente a un espejo de medio cuerpo, con el torso desnudo, observándo las consecuencias de la noche anterior, tratando de encajar en su sentido común lo que había sucedido, y que era una completa pesadilla. Se sentía vacío por dentro, abandonado a la deriva, y no tenía a quien contarle su pesar. No quería arruinar aún más la vida de los Weasleys con la noticia de su hija, ni confesar su deliz con Hermione... eso sí que terminaría por arruinar sus esperanzas.

Suspiró otra vez, esta vez, no de cansancio, sino de congoja. De no ser porque el mundo mágico seguía confiando en él, él ya se habría derrumbado hace rato. Y con mucha razón...

Empuñó su varita contra el cuello, directo a la cicatriz de la mordida, y pronunció un encantamiento que ocultó la fea marca que lo delataba. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo en el resto del cuerpo, sintió las puertas de su habitación abrirse de par en par.

-¡Harry! - escuchó la voz de Hermione exclamar.

Ella se arrojó a abrazarlo por la espalda con desesperación, arrancándole un sonoro quejido de paso.

-¡Lo siento! - exclamó, soltándolo de inmediato.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos para darle algo de espacio. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo preocupada que la tenía su ausencia, y por eso reaccionó con tanta efusividad... sin embargo cuando lo hizo, cuando retrocedió, le fue imposible no notar el cuerpo magullado del pelinegro, y se le paralizó la respiración al ahogar un grito de espanto con ambas manos.

-Dios mio – musitó - ¿Qué... qué te hicieron, Harry?

Harry desvió la mirada incómodo y Hermione podía sentir la culpabilidad instalándose nuevamente en su pecho. Mientras jugaba a la enfermera de Malfoy, su enemigo, su amigo de toda la infancia, Harry, también la necesitaba, también estaba herido, y ella no había estado para él... cómo no había estado para él en mucho tiempo, totalmente hipnotizada por el juego del tira y afloja que tenía con el mortífago.

-¿Por qué lloras? - indagó él, sorprendido.

Y ella se sorprendió también. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus ojos involuntariamente habían comenzado a lagrimear. Su inconsciente estaba haciendo estragos en ella. Los rastros de la Hermione de antaño estaban floreciendo.

-Lo siento – esbozó sin pensarlo.

Harry frunció el ceño, sintiéndose violento. _¿Ella se disculpaba? ¿Ella, que no tenía ninguna culpa en lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué no había sido quien no había podido resistirse al encanto de un vampiro? ¿Ella se disculpaba, sin saber que la había engañado? _Pues aunque fuera involuntario, aunque fuera obligado a hacerlo, nada justificaba haberlo hecho. Nada. El que debía disculparse era él, no ella. El que debía llorar y sufrir era él, no ella.

-Hermione – dijo con seriedad – Basta.

Se acercó la distancia que ella había creado, y soportando el dolor que le provocaba el movimiento, la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos.

-Yo lo siento, Hermione – soltó, cerrando los ojos – Hay algo que he hecho y que temo confesarte, porque me odiarias. Me odiarias y no podría soportar tu odio. Te necesito, no puedo perderte ahora ni nunca. Eres prácticamente lo único que me mantiene con vida, a pesar de que en este último, te esfuerzas en alejarme de tí. ¿Sabes? Me hiciste feliz al convertirte en algo más que una amiga para mí, y me destruiste con tu posterior rechazo. Pero no me importa, porque a pesar de ello, te sigo amando, Hermione, y tengo la esperanza de que algún día recapacites y te des cuenta que nuestra felicidad es juntos. Yo te esperaré, pacientemente, porque tengo el convencimiento que cuando termine esta guerra y todo vuelva a la normalidad, podremos volver a lo que teníamos y construir un futuro juntos. Por eso mismo me duele tanto lo que he hecho y lo que esconderé de tí por el resto de mis días. No me preguntes ni intentes averiguar a qué me refiero. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero te lo pido. Será un secreto que me atormentará solamente a mí, y con eso basta.

Hermione cerró los ojos, indignada consigo misma. _¿Harry atormentado con un mísero secreto? _De seguro no era tan importante, pero aún así_ ¿Pidiéndole disculpas por ello? ¿Y qué pasaba con ella? ¿Todos los secretos que ella le ocultaba? ¿Incluyendo el porqué ya no podía estar con él? ¿El que lo engañaba con otro no sólo de cuerpo, sino también de pensamiento?. _

Harry malinterpretó su reacción y la apretó aún más contra su maltrecho cuerpo, rogando mentalmente que lo perdonara, que lo dejara estar, prometiéndole en silencio que lo de Ginny – o Dominique – jamás volvería a suceder, que no se dejaría vencer por el encanto de un vampiro otra vez, sin saber en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera imaginar, que dicha promesa sería rota en varias ocasiones más...

… pues una vez que caías bajo el encanto de un vampiro, una vez que un vampiro te elegía como "su" humano, su compañero de sangre, estabas completa y absolutamente perdido.

Y ya no había marcha atrás.

Sólo quedaba la muerte.

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**__**.**_

Durante dos meses exactos, Pansy Parkinson no volvió a ver la luz del sol.

Luego de una extensa recuperación de una semana de los daños que le provocó el Señor Oscuro, la mortífaga evitó a toda costa embarcarse en una nueva misión, quedándose enclaustrada en la mansión con tareas de menor importancia, como interrogar a los presos, torturar a quien le encomendaran, y planificar las estrategias desde el escritorio de Draco, que por el contrario, estaba más activo que nunca y volvía cada noche pasado a sangre ajena.

Y es que la verdad sea dicha. Pansy, la otrora pelinegra sin sentimientos ni remordimientos ya no era la misma, y no quería encontrarse en el campo de batalla a Alexander y tener que arrancar de él para que no la asesinara, después de todo, la había olvidado a causa de una estúpida poción elaborada por la zorra más zorra que había conocido en su vida... lo que era decir mucho.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que se hubiera rendido por completo, claro que no. Estudiaba cada vez que podía, indagaba y buscaba una solución en la biblioteca oscura de Su Señor. Trataba de indagar por otros medios como se encontraba aquel auror que le estaba destrozando el corazón, pero ninguna táctica para saber su estado había funcionado... ninguna.

En un principio, intentó hablar con Theodore una y mil veces, pero él no le hacía caso. De hecho, ya ni siquiera confiaba en él en lo absoluto. De un minuto a otro, estaba muy cambiado, sus ojos brillaban de una manera macabra y sus gestos eran sencillamente escalofriantes. Además, estaba permanentemente acompañado por el cerdo de Blaise Zabini, que ahora lo trataba como si fuera su superior. _¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? _No tenía la menor idea, pero Theodore ya no parecía el mismo... incluso, podría jurar que más de una vez, lo había notado mirándola con lascividad, como si quisiera comérsela con los ojos. Algo muy impropio de él, sobretodo ahora que era padre...

Así que justamente ese día decidió investigar al respecto. Había gato encerrado.

Con un sencillo hechizo destrabó la puerta de la habitación del mortífago e ingresó con cautela, llevándose una extraña sorpresa. La pieza parecía que hace tiempo estaba vacía, como si no fuera utilizada en lo absoluto. Los muebles estaban adornados de polvo, hacía un frío que calaba los huesos, y tenía la ventana abierta de par en par, lo que generaba una corriente de aire intensa. Miró al piso y notó como habían varios sobres en el. Sobres sin abrir y sin remitente. Al parecer, una lechuza había visitado constantemente al mortífago, pero él ni se había dado por enterado.

Con el ceño fruncido, avanzó hasta el que estaba en mejores condiciones, y por lo visto, era el más nuevo de todos. Lo abrió sin pensar, y sin pensar lo leyó. Para su fortuna...

"_Querido Theo:_

_¿Qué te ha sucedido todo este tiempo que no me respondes? ¿Estás bien? Por favor, dame alguna señal de vida, que tu mudez ya me tiene preocupada. Hace dos meses que no se de tí, y sé que es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que nos visitaras otra vez. El pequeño Phillipe está creciendo a una velocidad increíble; es una mezcla perfecta de los dos. Tus ojos y mi cabello. Rasgos de la personalidad de ambos. ¡Oh! Cuanta frustración me da que te estés perdiendo todo esto. No sabes cuanto te extraño, amor..._

_Por otro lado, hay otro tema que me tiene preocupada. No sé si has podido hablar con Parkinson respecto a lo que te comenté en las cartas anteriores, y mañana es el día fatal, mañana lo arrastran al altar. _

_¿Acaso a Pansy ya no le importa lo que le suceda? Estoy segura que Alexander no la quiere, Theodore, que Susan lo está hechizando de algun modo que no hemos podido dilucidar. _

_La denuncié a Mcgonagall y ordenó unas pruebas para él, pero no encontraron nada. Desecharon mi teoría ya que, después de todo, como Alex sigue participando en la orden, no les aproblema su vida amorosa. Pero yo sé que está cambiado. Muy cambiado. Solo come y respira por Bones. Y es imposible que se haya retraído tanto por ella, siendo que yo sé que él en realidad amaba a Parkinson de corazón, porque me lo dijo tiempo atrás, cuando se decidió a darle una oportunidad. ¿Cómo una persona podría cambiar sus sentimientos tan radicalmente y de un día para otro? Lo conozco desde hace años, Theodore, y yo sé que él no es de esa clase de hombre. No es por justificar su comportamiento, pero yo conozco a mi amigo... él jamás haría eso, ni tampoco se olvidaría de mí, sobretodo cuando antes de todo esto me exigió ser el padrino de nuestro hijo, y ahora, ni caso le hace. _

_Algo va muy mal y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, Theodore, porque incluso Alexander me desconoce, no me escucha, es como hablar con la pared. Y Bones... Bones está loca. No puedo razonar con ella. ¡Y pensar que en el pasado llegué a creer que era una buena mujer para él! que manera de esta equivocada..._

_Por favor, Theo, habla con ella, habla con Parkinson. Sé que para ustedes es difícil salir sin que los mortífagos lo noten, que se arriesgan a mucho, pero si ella no se aparece antes de mañana a las seis, Susan lo amarrará de por vida y contra su voluntad. Creo firmemente que él sólo la escuchará a ella, a Pansy. Dudo mucho que por muy poderosa que sea la poción o el hechizo que haya utilizado Bones, haya podido borrar el sentimiento que él tenía por ella. Alexander es de enamorarse pocas veces, pero cuando lo hace, es hasta el tuétano, y yo estoy segura de que a pesar de todo, una parte de él aún se aferra al recuerdo de Parkinson. _

_Por ahora me despido. Aún tengo la esperanza de que me respondas algún día, amor... Siempre la tendré. No importa cuantos meses trascurran. Confío en tí. _

_Siempre tuya._

_L.L.__"_

A Pansy se le paralizó el corazón, e inmediatamente sus ojos volaron al extremo superior derecho del pergamino.

La carta tenía fecha de ayer.

Y ahora eran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

_**Mierda... **_pensó, antes de salir como un demonio de ahí, sabiendo que el reloj iba en cuenta regresiva, y que si no se apuraba, literalmente perdería lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida.

Perdería a Alexander.

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**__**.**_

Ceñudo trataba de arreglarse aquella corbata de seda blanca, que se le resbalaba por los dedos como agua. No entendía porqué Susan había elegido dicho atuendo - que era una mezcla extraña entre un tuxedo y una túnica de gala - pero no importaba mucho a decir verdad. Su único propósito era verla feliz, y si usar aquellas prendas en la ceremonia la hacía sonreír, se daba por pagado.

Retrocedió para mirarse al espejo que tenía al frente, y por un momento no se reconoció. Se sentía demasiado raro, y a pesar de que debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, una sensación desoladora se había instalado en todo su cuerpo. _¿Cómo era posible un matrimonio así? ¿Con ellos dos y sin invitados mas que el Ministro de Fe? ¿Cómo no habían familiares o amigos con los cuales compartir esa alegría? _Quizás, eso era lo que lo tenía más desorientado... quizás no.

"_**Eso no es importante, cariño, lo importante es que nos amamos" **_había argumentado Susan cuando le confesó su preocupación, y en su momento la había entendido, ya que se perdió en sus ojos verdes como siempre le sucedía cuando estaba a su lado. Sin embargo ahora... ahora no dejaba de parecerle extraño. Muy extraño.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se restregó la cara con ambas manos, tratando de sacarse esa pereza que llevaba a cuestas. Hace semanas que no dormía. Tenía constantes pesadillas, cargadas de sangre, muerte y un par de ojos azules eléctricos que lo perseguían a todos lados... unos ojos familiares, pero que no había podido identificar. Un constante _deja vu._

Tomó las argollas que reposaban en el velador, guardadas en una cajita de terciopelo marrón, y sin saber porqué, sacó la suya y se la probó. Calzaba perfecto, aunque le molestaba usarla, como si no fuera correcto colocársela, incluso le picaba. Se la quitó de inmediato con molestia, pero cuando lo hizo, la joya se deslizó entre sus manos, rodando por el piso hasta quedar justo debajo de la cama. Suspiró hondamente y se bajó de ella, colocándose de rodillas para poder ubicarla; Susan jamás le perdonaría esa torpeza, pero otra cosa llamó su atención en el camino mientras la buscaba.

Un objeto largo y brillante resposaba al lado de la argolla. Un hilo dorado que estaba lleno de polvo. Una cadena.

Estiró la mano y tomó ambas cosas, incorporándose para guardar nuevamente el anillo en la cajita y observar con detención la cadena. Era curioso. Parecía como si la hubiera visto antes, quizás en el cuello de Susan, tal vez se le había perdido hace tiempo. No había otra explicación.

Le quitó importancia al asunto pues ya iba atrasado al Registro de Matrimonios Mágicos, así que guardó las argollas en su túnica, y la cadena en el bolsillo exterior izquierdo de su chaqueta, aquel que reposaba justo encima de su corazón, sin saber que con esa acción, cambiaría algo en su futuro.

Cambiaría su destino...

.

_**

* * *

**__**.**_

-Mi señor – dijo cuando ingresó al lugar, ondeando su capa con prestancia habitual – Me dijeron que necesita mis servicios. Estoy a su disposición.

El hombre de rostro serpentino se giró para observar al recién llegado, esbozando una sonrisa terrorifica en sus amarillos y afilados dientes.

-Malfoy – siseó al enfocarlo– Veo que recién regresas. Aún no te has quitado toda esa suciedad de encima...

Y estaba en toda la razón. El mortífago recién acababa de arrivar de otro ataque, lo que quedaba integramente demostrado con la sangre que adornaba toda su túnica negra; sangre que provenía probablemente de impuros, aurores o traidores a la sangre.

Con un movimiento de varita el rubio destapó su rostro de la máscara plateada, y asintió brevemente.

-... pero me deleita enormemente que hayas vuelto a ser el mismo mortífago eficiente de antes – continuó Voldemort conforme - Tu rendimiento había decaído, pero en éstas últimas cuatro semanas, has sabido repuntar ese fracaso con creces. Me enorgullece tu crueldad renovada, me han comentado ciertas tácticas que has ocupado en la lucha, y me tienen gratamente sorprendido. Si antes había dudado de haberte elegido como mi mano derecha cuando tan solo eras un crío, ahora veo que mi decisión no estaba tan errada. Tienes potencial, chico, mucho potencial. Tu alma está tan corrupta que sé que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que dejes de poseer cualquier sentimiento humano y puedas volverte realmente poderoso. No tanto como yo, claro, pero sí muy poderoso. Si te mantienes a mi lado, Malfoy, el mundo será en parte tuyo también.

El joven se mantuvo impasible ante dicha afirmación. Su rostro parecía tallado en mármol, frío, duro y carente de emoción. Sus ojos eran un par de metales que taladraban, dos pedazos de hielo impenetrables, y Voldemort no podía estar más satisfecho con ello. La profecía del Oráculo se estaba volviendo a su favor, el peligro había pasado y aquel muchacho había vuelto a su lado como antes. No, mejor que antes. Como el ser maligno que era. Como el asesino que había entrenado.

Sin embargo, _"quien no debe ser nombrado"_ no tenía idea a qué se debía dicho cambio, y tampoco le hubiera gustado saberlo...

Hace dos meses atrás, Draco Malfoy transitaba por una fina línea, confundido por su "relación" con su némesis, y a la vez, rendido a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que lo inundaban y que jamás confesaria en voz alta. Pero, justo en ese instante en que había bajado sus defensas, en que la guerra había dejado de ser prioritario para él, algo cambió...

Ella desapareció.

Ella se esfumó como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, y lo abandonó sin explicación alguna, justo cuando las cosas entre ambos iban relativamente "bien", y ya no se aporreaban a golpes como antaño.

_¿Qué había pasado? _No tenía idea, pero comenzó a obsesionarse más de lo que ya estaba por ella, por Hermione Granger.

La buscó por cielo, mar y tierra durante cuatro semanas. La llamó por el lazo. Pero nada surtió efecto. A penas podía dormir con la incertidumbre de su paradero, del porqué de su silencio, pues sabía a la perfección que estaba viva, el problema era que no sabia exactamente dónde. Lo peor de todo era que su memoria, sus sentidos, constantemente la invocaban. Se pillaba soñando despierto con su cuerpo, con sus curvas, con el tacto de su suave piel. Las pocas veces que podía conciliar el sueño, despertaba a causa de una terrible opresión en la entrepierna, ya que en su insconciente sólo estaba ella y los recuerdos de esos momentos fogosos que compartieron.

Pensó y re-pensó una y otra vez su situación. Repaso y re-repasó todo lo que habían vivido desde que se habían reencontrado. Lo hizo durante días y noches, y casi enloqueció tratando de encontrar una explicación. Hasta que llegó a la terrible conclusión de que ella se estaba escondiendo, y cuando lo hizo, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, la odió y se odió.

La odió por osar ignorarlo descaradamente. Por ser tan perra y jugar con él.

Se odió por necesitarla. Por haber sido el más débil de los dos, el que se rindió primero.

Y eso lo hizo tomar una resolución: _**si la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger no quería manifestarse por las buenas, lo haria por las malas. **_

El antiguo Draco Malfoy regresó las siguientes cuatro semanas, más sangriento, sádico y brutal que nunca. Ponía especial empeño en cada misión, asesinó a cientos de opositores al régimen de Voldemort, y cargó su máscara de mortífago con más orgullo que nunca. Todo rasgo de piedad, todo rasgo de humanidad, fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco a medida que los días pasaban y ella seguía sin manifestarse.

La rabia y la frustración lo consumía, por lo que a la misión siguiente, lograba un grado mayor de maldad, algo que tenía aterrorizado no sólo a sus enemigos, sino también a otros mortífagos. Sus propios compañeros de trabajo.

La voz corrió y la leyenda que se creó alrededor de Draco Malfoy en el último mes sólo podría haberlo logrado otra persona en años. Sin embargo, nadie había podido adivinar sus motivos. El porqué cada día era más terrible. El porqué cada día más vidas sucumbian ante su varita. El porqué de todo lo que hacía y lo que dejaba de hacer...

Nadie sabía que sus esfuerzos no eran por "la causa" de Su Señor, sino por llamar la atención de una mujer... y menos aún, que esa mujer era precisamente Granger. Hermione Granger.

-Necesito que realices una tarea – soltó el mago tenebroso, con cierto brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-Todo sea por usted, Mi Lord – contestó automáticamente Draco - ¿Qué tarea?

-Mientras tú y tu grupo se iban a atacar a esa delegación Irlandesa, otro grupo partió en una misión más sencilla, asesinar a unos traidores a la sangre que estaban pasando información al otro bando. Sin embargo, ahí se toparon con un grupo de estúpidos aurores, lo que desembocó en una lucha que se salió de control. Por lo que tengo entendido, aún hay fuego cruzado ahí, muchos heridos y bastantes muertos, de los nuestros y de ellos.

-¿Quiere que vaya a apoyar a los sobrevivientes?

-No. Sí no pueden salvarse ellos mismos, no merecen vivir – sentenció sombrio - Dentro de los nuestros no pueden existir débiles. Lo que quiero es otra cosa... Tengo entendido que la sangre sucia por excelencia, la amiga de Potter, inesperadamente estaba dentro de ese grupo de aurores, y que por eso, una cuestión tan sencilla como la que le encomendé a estos idiotas, llegó a terminar así. Así que quiero que vayas, verifiques esa información, y de ser así, la elimines sin piedad como la alimaña que es... o mejor no. Si la encuentras, tráemela con vida. Yo me divertiré un rato con ella.

La sugerencia no había dejado mucho para la imaginación, pero el rostro de Malfoy permaneció imperturbable, ya que contra todo pronóstico dijo.

-Como guste, Mi Señor.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**&.&**_

_**&**_

_**Continuará.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**31.- Consecuencias esperadas. **

**.**

Había requerido fuerza de voluntad; mucha fuerza de voluntad para poder soportarlo, para poder mantenerse en su decisión, para seguir ignorando sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, y sus impulsos primarios.

Cuando tomó la resolución de alejarse de él, jamás se imaginó que podría resultar tan desesperante pasar ocho semanas sin su presencia. Sin sus comentarios lascivos, sin su mirada penetrante y sin su voz grave que le susurraba al oído, de una manera tan sensual e hipnotizante, su apellido. Y es que tal como había concluído en ese entonces, Draco Malfoy no sólo había pasado a ser importante para ella, sino que también, había generado una especie de dependencia enfermiza hacia él. Había sucumbido ante sus oscuros encantos, como una verdadera masoquista, y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

_¿Cuántas veces estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda su intención de alejarse, de evitarlo?_ millones, no, trillones de veces. Caminaba por su habitación en círculos como un león enjaulado, respirando agitadamente, jalándose los cabellos como una esquizofrénica. Se restregaba la cara tratando de convencerse que su decisión era lo único racional que había hecho en meses, y a penas dormía por las noches moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cama, sin poder encontrar una posición adecuada, sin poder sentirse cómoda, sin poder cerrar los ojos sin acordarse de él... Las veinticuatro horas del día tenía intensas ganas de gritar, de golpear, de chillar, y no podía concentrarse absolutamente en nada. Nada de nada. Cero.

Su frustración emocional subió a niveles insospechados, y más de una vez tuvo fuertes intenciones de agarrarse a cabezazos contra la pared. Recurría a menudo a duchas frías para poder salir de ese "abismo" en la que estaba sumergída, y repetía como mantra día y noche, _"él no es importante, es el enemigo", _oración que no le sirvió de mucho para autoconvencerse, porque en el fondo, ella tenía consciencia de que su decisión había tenido un sólo e inesperado motor: evitar que Draco Malfoy, por protegerla, terminara muerto bajo la varita del Señor Oscuro.

_¿Por qué debía importarle eso?_ no lo sabía, no existía explicación lógica. Porque lo de las almas gemelas, entre ellos, no calificaba como tal.

_¿Por qué después de ocho semanas seguía con esa actitud tan esquizofrénica?_ no lo sabía, no existía explicación lógica. Hace rato debería haberlo superado.

_¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? ¿Por qué no podía dormir y a penas comer?_ tampoco lo sabía, pues tampoco existía explicación lógica. Algo sencillamente no iba bien en su cabeza...

... Lógica, raciocinio, juicio, sentido común. Cualidades que había perdido hace mucho y que parecía que no iban a regresar, por más que se esforzara en encontrarlas. Por recuperarlas.

Pero lo peor no era sólo eso, ¡claro que no!. Lo peor no era torturarse con esas mil y un preguntas, ni la angustia que le generaba toda la situación y su debilidad mental.

No.

Lo peor era sentirlo, percibirlo a través del lazo. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Podía sentir como él la llamaba casi con desesperación, y ella realizaba un gran esfuerzo, un gran ejercicio de voluntad para no acudir corriendo hasta donde estaba, para reprimir sus sentimientos, para que él no notara que ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. O quizás peor. No quería que el lazo la delatara.

A medida que pasaban los días, sus llamados eran más y más demandantes, y al ver que no resultaban, Draco Malfoy optó por otra solución... a sus oídos llegaron horribles rumores de crímenes cometidos por el mortífago, ejecutados con especial crueldad y malicia. La estaba desafíando, lo sabía, la estaba extorsionando por medio de sangre, pero ella no declinaría, no se dejaría, se mantendría oculta de él, a pesar de que sus acciones le dolían, le punzaban, y le molestaban. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser un asesino, no podía odiarlo. Al menos, no de verdad, no de corazón.

Ahora, ella se encontraba arreglándose para una misión aparentemente sin importancia. Recabar información de unos dobles espías, ninguna novedad. Nada del otro mundo.

Desde hace dos meses que se dedicaba a esa clase de labores menores; para alegría de Harry, que no quería exponerla a menos que fuera necesario, y para seguridad de ella, así evitaba encontrarse con Malfoy en el campo de batalla.

Se miró por última vez al espejo que tenía al frente y exhaló hondamente, no reconociéndose en su reflejo, sintiéndo que algo le faltaba. Alguien le faltaba. Él le faltaba. Para su desgracia...

-Al menos, así te olvidaré un rato - murmuró para sí misma, antes de bajar al primer piso, donde la esperaba un reducido grupo de aurores que la acompañaría, sin saber que sería la última vez que estarían con vida.

Y que el peor miedo de Hermione Granger se haría realidad.

.

_**

* * *

**__**.**_

-Es cierto - susurró para sí misma– No me amabas lo suficiente como para recordarme...

Lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta de entrada del Registro de Matrimonios Mágicos, enfundado en esa túnica oscura de gala, que para su pesar, lo hacía ver especialmente guapo. Alexander estaba frente a sus ojos, dispuesto a casarse con otra sin ninguna pizca de molestia, y se arreglaba las mangas de la camisa, colocándose unas colleras en las muñecas para darle el toque final a su atuendo. Afortunadamente aún se encontraba solo, la perra de Bones no estaba en el lugar, sin embargo, al verlo así, tan campante, tan radiante, le había dolido y oprimido el corazón hasta hacerlo pequeñito, del porte de un dedal.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Está perdida? - Alexander la observaba desde su posición, y ella no se había dado cuenta que él había notado su presencia - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los propios, y la miraba expectante, removiéndole cada célula de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir de un solo golpe todo el peso de su lejanía, de su olvido. Millicent Bullstrode se lo había explicado claramente; aquella poción que le habían dado era demasiado fuerte, y sólo podría superarla alguien que estuviera auténtica e irrevocablemente enamorado. Y verlo ahora, a minutos de casarse, le daba cuenta de su realidad. Él no lo estaba.

-¿Por qué, Alexander? ¿Por qué lo haces? - soltó con la voz quebrada, acercándose a él hasta quedar frente a frente - Me estás matando lentamente, me estoy muriendo por dentro con tu indiferencia. Estás dándote por vencido, amor. Estás dejando que ella nos gane. Por favor, recuérdame de una vez por todas y demuestra que lo que decías era verdadero. Que me querías. Que deseabas que estuviera siempre a tu lado. Que me amabas tanto como yo a tí. Por favor, inténtalo, lucha por lo nuestro, no seas un cobarde, no te dejes vencer.

El muchacho la miraba extrañado, pero no evitó que ella se aferrara con ambas manos de su camisa y que apoyara la frente contra su pecho. Pansy aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr libremente por sus mejillas, y levantó la mirada hasta su cuello.

-Ya ni siquiera llevas la cadena... - murmuró con tristeza infinita.

Alexander no entendía nada. Absolutamente nada. Esa mujer, ese rostro, esos ojos le parecían familiares, pero el problema era que no sabía de dónde. De seguro era una coincidencia, nada más. O estaba embelesado con su belleza particular.

-Lo siento - le dijo comprensivamente - Pero supongo que me confundió con otro Alexander, señorita, yo no creo haberla visto antes... Recordaría haber tenido alguna relación con una mujer de facciones tan finas como las suyas -agregó, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas - Es decir, no lo niego, me parece familiar de alguna forma, pero no sé de dónde podría haberla conocido. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Quizás, eso me de algunas luces de quién es usted...

Ella lo miró con algo de esperanza en sus ojos. No sólo la había piropeado indirectamente, sino que también, le había confesado que le parecía "familiar". No estaba todo perdido. Alguna reminiscencia de ella quedaba dentro de su corazón.

-Yo sí sé quien eres, Alexander Bleu - respondió, llevando su mano derecha hasta su mentón - Eres el único hombre al que de verdad he amado. Y yo, Alex, yo me llamo Pansy Parkinson, y soy la única mujer que te ama lo suficiente como para esperarte hasta la eternidad sólo para hacerte feliz. Alguien que moriría por tí sin pensarlo dos veces...

No hubo terminado su discurso cuando del pecho de Alexander, del bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa, comenzó a emerger una luz cegadora que los obligó a separarse, y que luego menguó, permitiéndoles abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué? -esbozó el pelinegro desorientado, sacando de ahí el objeto aún brillaba más tenuemente.

-La cadena... - susurró Pansy, llevándose ambas manos a los labios, recordándo de pronto cuál era el origen de esa joya.

.

"_Hija" dijo la mujer de largos cabellos negros y semblante apesumbrado, durante el funeral del jefe familiar de los Parkinson "Este fue el primer regalo que me hizo mi esposo, tu padre, y quiero que tú lo tengas" agregó, depositándole un objeto en la palma de la mano con solemnidad. _

_La adolescente Pansy Parkinson miró la cadena que reposaba en su mano sin mucho entusiasmo "¿Sabes lo que quiso decirme cuando me la regaló?" la joven negó con la cabeza, no estaba de humor para historias en ese momento, pero tampoco quiso callar a su madre, que estaba tan afectada como ella. Quizás necesitaba hablar, recordarlo de alguna forma, así que la miró, esperando que prosiguiera "Esta cadena no es una joya ordinaria. Está hecha con oro de ninfas y tiene un significado muy especial. Sólo se le puede entregar al ser amado, a aquel o aquella con el que se desea pasar el resto de la vida, y eso es lo que precisamente me ofreció Peter, una vida entera a su lado y llena de felicidad... Ahora que tu padre ha muerto, no tiene sentido que yo la tenga, así que te la entrego, para que la lleves hasta el momento en que encuentres a tu verdadero amor, a quien sea merecedor de tu corazón, el cual podrás entregárselo simbólicamente a través de esta joya, junto con tus sentimientos más puros y sinceros. Si lo haces, como tu padre lo hizo conmigo, las ninfas protegerán tu amor, cariño, tal como protegieron el mío"._

_._

No recordaba esa leyenda, pues cuando se la regaló a Alexander, cuando la colgó en su cuello para que llevara algo de ella consigo, sólo lo hizo por instinto. Pero al parecer, ahora las ninfas estaban haciendo su trabajo, luego de tanto tiempo de inacción.

-¿Alex? - indagó, casi sin respiración - ¿Alex? ¿Puedes recordarme? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Pansy había tomado las solapas de su ropa y lo miraba suplicante, mientras él parecía dentro de una montaña rusa, incapaz de reaccionar aún. Sus ojos eran las ventanas de su confusión interna. De la verdadera tormenta mental que lo azotaba.

-¡Alexander! - se escuchó un chillido detrás de ambos - ¡¿Qué diablos haces con esta zorra?!

Ella se giró para enfrentarse con aquella que le había provocado tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Aquella malnacida que la había alejado de él, y que había jugado con la voluntad de quien amaba. Aquella que merecía una muerte, lenta y dolorosa... No. Más que eso. Merecía morir más de una vez. Muchas veces y de muchas formas.

Susan Bones. Vestida de pulcra seda y encaje blanco.

-¡Tú! - gritó Pansy con furia súbita.

-¡Alex! - chilló nuevamente Susan, ignorándola, apuntándola con el dedo - ¡Dile a esta desconocida que se aleje! ¡Dile a esta perra que se vaya y nos deje en paz! ¡échala, Alexander!¡En cinco minutos te casas conmigo! ¡Echa a esta zorra de acá! ¡¿Tú me amas, cierto?! Entonces, ¡haz lo que digo! ¡hazlo ahora, no dejes que nadie empañe nuestra felicidad!

El muchacho las miraba alternativamente angustiado, y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas. Ni siquiera podía pensar.

-Yo...

No alcanzó a decir más.

Alexander cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas afirmándose la nuca como si le fuera a explotar, meciéndose adelante y atrás, jadeando adolorido, con el rostro retraido y los ojos férreamente cerrados.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- gritó la mortífaga al verlo derrumbarse.

-¡Yo no le hice nada! - gruñó Susan, roja de ira - ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, maldita sea! ¡Estás forzando un recuerdo que ya no existe en su memoria! ¡Acépta que perdiste de una buena vez, Parkinson! ¡Perdiste! Alexander es mío, me pertenece, y ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Nos casaremos, seremos felices y formaremos una preciosa familia con el hijo que estoy esperando de él.

A Pansy se le desencajó la mandíbula e inmediatamente sus ojos volaron a la parte baja del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Un pequeño bulto, pero perfectamente redondo, adornaba su cuerpo, y ella lo acariciaba suavemente, con movimientos circulares y delicados.

-¿Estás...? - musitó pálida.

-Sí. Lo estoy. Tengo casi un mes de embarazo – le contestó Susan con satisfacción y una sonrisa ganadora – Estoy esperando un hijo de Alexander. De mi querido Alex... no te lo voy a negar, no fue fácil, le pusimos harto empeño para lograrlo, aunque eso no me desagradó en lo absoluto. Él sí que sabe satisfacer a una mujer...

No tuvo que decir más. En ese instante, el mundo, el universo y toda la vía láctea entera se le había ido a la mierda a Pansy Parkinson, despertando su instinto mortífago, aquel que había dormitado desde que se enamoró de Alexander, pero que ahora volvía en gloria y majestad. Sangre. Su alma pedía sangre.

-No – soltó, mirándo intercaladamente a la supuesta novia y al amor de su vida que yacía en el piso, ya inconsciente por el dolor – No, no, no, no, no, no, no – murmuró enloquecida, al procesar sus palabras mentalmente- ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres una...! ¡Eres una...! ¡Agh! ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Qué hiciste! ¡No sólo lo embrujaste sino que te aprovechaste de él! ¡Y quizás cuantas veces! ¡Por Morgana, juro que te mataré! ¡Te mataré, zorra! ¡Te mataré por ponerle tus sucias manos encima!

Y como Pansy era un perro que ladra "y sí" muerde, se abalanzó a la pelirroja, derribándola de espaldas, logrando estamparle la cabeza contra el suelo. Susan no alcanzó ni siquiera a gritar, pues de un sólo golpe a puño cerrado la calló, pegándole reiteradas veces en el rostro, levantándose para propinarle un par de patadas en las costillas, sintiendo que nada de lo que le haría sería suficiente para compensar lo que ella había hecho. Ni siquiera la muerte.

El otrora vestido blanco en el que estaba enfundada la medimaga, se empezó a teñir de rojo, y su rostro, tan perfectamente maquillado para la ocasión, estaba bañado en sangre que emergía desde su boca y nariz. Pero eso no bastaba, al menos, no para Pansy. Sin razonar en sus acciones, retrocedió dos pasos y la apuntó con su varita, gritando un desgarrador _"crucio"_ desde el fondo de su alma. El rayo rojo impactó el cuerpo maltrecho de la mujer, logrando que esta chillara de dolor, contorsionándose en posiciones imposibles de lograr a voluntad, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y los dientes apretados, hasta perder la conciencia y quedar completamente inerte.

Cuando la mortífaga se disponía a darle el golpe final, cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar la maldición asesina, un huracán de cabellos dorados llegó al lugar por mera casualidad del destino. Luna Lovegood, que había dejado a su hijo bajo el cuidado de Mcgonagall, había decidido que si nadie evitaba esa boda, ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo... con lo que no contaba, era que el panorama que se encontraría sería algo muy distinto a lo que imaginaba.

-¡Parkinson! ¡Déjala! - le ordenó, afirmándola por debajo de los brazos - ¡Basta, Parkinson!

Pero la pelinegra no tenía ninguna intención de dejar las cosas hasta ahí. Debía vengarse. Debía aniquilarla con sus propias manos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya nada me importa! - gritó entre lágrimas, tratando de zafarse de su agarre - ¡La mataré aunque esté preñada como la perra que es! ¡Si me quitó a Alexander para siempre, yo le arrebataré su vida! ¡Me da lo mismo cargármela con hijo incluido! ¡Merece la muerte y mucho más!

-¿Preñada? ¡De qué diablos hablas! - soltó Luna, sin dejar de forcejear con ella - ¡Susan no puede estar embarazada, Parkinson! ¡Es imposible!

Como si la hubiera hechizado con esa afirmación tan categórica, la mortífaga se quedó quieta, respirando agitadamente.

-Pero ella dijo...

-No la culpo. Eso es lo que cree - contestó, sin soltarla por seguridad – Hace meses atrás, cuando toda esta locura empezó, me imaginé que lo intentaría atar con un niño para que no pudiera abandonarla. Pero yo no podía permitirlo; así que desde que se emparejó con ella, intervine sus comidas con una poción especial anticonceptiva. Aunque quisiera, Susan no podría engendrar un niño ni con Alex ni con nadie.

Pansy se removió indecisa y su rostro aún reflejaba incredulidad.

-De verdad, Parkinson, no es posible – repitió Luna, tratando de calmarla – Sé que quieres asesinarla, ¡y sé que se lo merece! pero lo único que lograrás será meterte en problemas y echarte a la Orden del Fenix completa otra vez. Deja que la asamblea de aurores del cuartel decida su destino y no pierdas tus esfuerzos por cambiar por un arrebato. Porque Pansy, ella no puede estar embarazada, créeme, la poción que mezclé en sus comidas impide la ovulación.

-Pero su vientre...

-¡Te equivocas! Sólo está hinchado - la interrumpió tratando de sonar convincente - Es un efecto secundario de la poción. Como ella cree que lo consiguió, su cuerpo reacciona al igual que con las píldoras que son meros placebos.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra se relajó y Luna supo que ya podía soltarla, así que lo hizo con delicadeza, separándose de ella para darle algo de espacio personal.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? - indagó Pansy - Estuve a punto de asesinar a alguien que creía embarazada y no me arrepiento. Soy lo peor.

-No te estoy ayudando a tí. Me importa Alex – explicó Luna, a la vez que se sacaba la varita de la oreja para apuntar con ella al cuerpo de Susan y levitarlo - Como te dije, si la matas, eso terminaría definitivamente con la tregua que tiene la Orden contigo, y no podría verlo con el corazón roto otra vez. Ya es hora de que algo le resulte, de que no tenga un amor imposible ¿no piensas lo mismo? Todos tienen derecho a enamorarse y a ser correspondido, aunque sean de bandos opuestos. Creo en la redención. Y Creo que lo he demostrado con creces... me enamoré de uno de ustedes, de un mortífago tal como tú.

Pansy asintió con desgano y sus ojos volaron hacia el cuerpo de Alexander, que estaba unos metros más allá. No necesitaba ver su propio rostro al espejo para saber que todo su ser demostraba una tristeza insondable, capaz de conmover incluso a una piedra. Algo se había destrozado dentro de ella con la revelación de Susan, algo que primero estalló en un arrebato de violencia, pero que luego se transformó en la misera misma. De sólo imaginarlos juntos, besándose, enredándose entre las sábanas, fundiéndose en uno hasta el otro día, su estómago quería devolver hasta el almuerzo de la semana pasada. Queria vomitar. Quería olvidar. Quería quitarle a Susan todos los besos y caricias que le había robado y que le pertenecían a ella. Quería arrebatarle esas noches de placer que Alexander, en su falta de voluntad, le había prodigado. Quería... queria... quería y no podía hacer nada por cambiar lo que ya había pasado.

-No fue su culpa, Parkinson. No sabía lo que hacía - dijo la rubia, adivinando sus pensamientos - No lo odies.

-Jamás podría odiarlo, Lovegood, pero me duele demasiado -confesó ella, caminando hasta donde se encontraba él y arrodillándose a su lado - Nunca me había sentido tan desgraciada en toda mi vida. Ni con todos los crucios que he recibido del Señor Oscuro. Es extraño. Debería estar dichosa, impaciente porque Alex despertara y me reconociera... pero la verdad, es que no sé si quiero verlo a los ojos. Al menos, no por ahora. Pues aunque mi cabeza justifique todo lo que pasó, mi corazón no deja de sentirse traicionado.

Con su mano derecha rozó suavemente el rostro del auror, y luego se separó de él, incorporándose nuevamente para caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Te irás? - inquirió Luna sorprendida.

La pelinegra la miró de frente, dejando que apreciara las gruesas lágrimas que volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, y desapareció de ahí sin más.

Porque no era necesaria una respuesta.

No en ese momento.

_**

* * *

.**_

-Ya es hora, cariño - había murmurado Azrael en su oído, acariciándole con su lengua el lóbulo, antes de levantarse de la cama que ambos compartían para darse una ducha.

Dominique observó como su cuerpo desnudo desaparecía detrás de la puerta, y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Habían sido unos días muy agitados para el clan Lautremont, y podía proyectarse claramente hacia el futuro, sabiendo que lo que le esperaba sería mucho más agotador de lo que ya había vivido, desde que Camille había decidido comprometerlos como partícipes activos de la guerra, y que los tenía negociando lealtades con los otros clanes vampíricos.

-Maldición - masculló para sí, recordando súbitamente cuando todo comenzó... hace dos meses atrás.

_._

_Cuando volvió junto a Azrael a la mansión, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas se habría imaginado lo que estaba a punto de ver... pues apenas puso un pie en el salón de entrada, sus zapatos se sintieron pegajozos. Miró de inmediato a sus pies, quedando impresionada con lo que descubrió. Todo el lugar estaba bañado en sangre, y las baldosas negras y blancas, colocadas estratégicamente en forma de ajedrez, a penas se notaban entre el líquido rojo que la adornaba a manchones. _

_Dominique elevó la mirada ceñuda, y el panorama que se encontró no cambió demasiado. Cuerpos, muchos cuerpos drenados y esparcidos por el piso, tirados como marionetas, semidesnudos y carentes de vida estaban por todos lados; una verdadera carnicería humana. A lo lejos, pudo divisar a los responsables del crímen. Camille y Erebos se reían mientras danzaban un vals evitando los obstáculos, susurrándose al oído cosas que no podía dilucidar, mientras que por sus comisuras, aún se vislumbraba algo de sangre correr. _

_Si hubiera sido humana, si aún fuera Ginny Weasley, el cuadro ya la habría hecho vomitar. Pero como no era así, sólo le ocasionó un retorcijón en el estómago de hambre. Se relamió los labios. _

_-Empezaron sin mí - reclamó Azrael a su lado - ¿Se puede saber porqué la celebración? Hace al menos veinte años que no se dan un festín como éste. _

_Los vampiros dejaron de bailar y dirigieron su mirada al de cabellos blancos. Le sonrieron, mostrando sus colmillos ensangrentados. _

_-¿Que no lo haz sentido aún, querido? - esbozó Camille - ¿No lo percibes en el aire?_

_La rubia se separó suavemente de su acompañante, él que volvió a su habitual estado serio y silencioso, no sin antes limpiarse los labios con un pañuelo que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos. Dominique giró el cuello para ver a su esposo, esperando una explicación, pero Azrael parecía tan desorientado como ella._

_-Nada. ¿Debería sentir algo? -soltó enarcando una ceja._

_-Lo verás por tus propios ojos. Ya está aquí -contestó la rubia, mirando hacia la entrada._

_Fue en ese instante en que las puertas se abrieron nuevamente de par en par, apareciendo por ellas dos figuras encapuchadas, que pronto la pelirroja reconoció._

_-¿Nott? - musitó Dominique, a lo que a continuación agregó - ¡Zabini!_

_Se deslizó con la velocidad inhumana que su condición le confería, al igual que la sed de venganza que era su principal motor. Dominique no había olvidado sus cuentas pendientes con el moreno, y lo único que pensó en ese instante, era en atravesarle la garganta con los colmillos y apretar sus sucios huesos hasta fracturárselos como ramas secas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo - que la observaba con una expresión atemorizada - fue tacleada por un torbellino rubio, que la desvió de su camino y la empujó al otro lado del salón, haciéndo que la muchacha rebotara contra la pared. _

_-Perdónela, tiene asuntos pendientes con su acompañante - explicó Camille, con una leve reverencia - Pero no se preocupe, mientras esté bajo su protección, ella no lo atacará._

_Gellert Grindelwald sonrió de lado a lado, y se acercó hasta la vampiro, levantando una de sus manos para acariciar suavemente su fría mejilla._

_-¿Ya me esperabas? - preguntó._

_-Por supuesto - asintió ella - Lo sentí a penas volvió a este mundo, Lord Grindelwald. A decir verdad, ya me extrañaba que se hubiera demorado tanto en encontrar una forma de volver. Pero me alegra que finalmente lo haya logrado._

_El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa y retiró su mano de ahí, retrocediendo hasta su lugar, al lado del mortífago._

_-Excelente. Es agradable saber que aún tengo aliados en esta tierra, mi bella Camille. Incluso, veo que comenzaron a festejar mi bienvenida sin mí - agregó, con cierta admiración en su rostro al recorrer todos esos cuerpos desangrados y sin vida, que en cierta manera lo excitaba, sintiendo la urgencia de un buen revolcón - En fin. Como se imaginarán, vengo por negocios, como en los viejos tiempos... __Según lo que me ha comentado Zabini, ustedes no han tomado posición en esta guerra, ¿no? - Camille corroboró con un asentimiento - Veo, veo. Pero ahora que he vuelto, ¿lo harían a mi favor?_

_-Por supuesto - se adelantó a responder Erebos - Eso no tiene ni que preguntarlo, Lord Grindelwald. Usted hizo mucho por nuestro clan en el pasado, y si algún mago tiene nuestra simpatía, es usted._

_-Entonces gran parte de esta guerra está ganada. Con ustedes a mi lado, puedo subyugar al resto de los clanes de su especie - reflexionó él en voz alta - Pero por sobretodo, tengo una gran ventaja a mi favor, ya que ustedes eran unos excelentes asesinos en aquella época, y supongo que también ahora, como puedo ver. Podrían exterminar a todos los mortífagos o aurores que se atravesaran en mis propósitos... _

_-Podríamos, con cuatro excepciones - se apresuró a aclarar Camille - Realizamos un trato con cuatro mortífagos a quienes no podemos tocar, están bajo nuestra tutela. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, el que se encuentra a su lado, Blaise Zabini, y el cuerpo que ahora utiliza, de Theodore Nott._

_-Pero - repuso Azrael, adelantándose de donde se encontraba - Para la época del trato, sólo éramos tres Lautremont. A Dominique nuestras obligaciones no la atañen, ella podría encargarse de esos mortífagos si usted gusta, Lord Grindelwald._

_Dominique, que recién se estaba incorporándo del piso, levantó la mirada ceñuda. _

_-No, no es necesario, al menos, no por ahora - desestimó el hombre, al ver la mirada alarmada de Zabini - Pero está bueno saber que puedo contar con los servicios de esta hermosa pelirroja... me pregunto que otra clases de servicios podrá brindarme..._

_._

Dominique sintió un malestar al recordar la mirada que Grindelwald le había regalado al decir esas palabras. Sobretodo, sabiendo que ese día volvería a verlo para rendir las cuentas de las negociaciones con los otros clanes. No quería acudir a esa cita, pero no tenía escapatoria. Al menos, iría con Azrael, aunque eso no le aseguraba nada. Él era capaz de entregarla en bandeja de plata y quedarse para observar el show con mucho gusto.

Suspiró. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que esa sería una larga noche...

.

_**

* * *

.**_

Todo había sido un desastre. Un verdadero y sangriento desastre.

Cuando se embarcó en aquella sencilla misión, nunca pensó que terminaría siendo la única sobreviviente entre sus compañeros, y que estaría metida en medio de una verdadera masacre de mortífagos y aurores. Sólo quedaba ella y un encapuchado que se esfumaba como vapor frente a sus ojos, y que aún no había podido eliminar a pesar de que llevaba varios minutos de duelo. El muy maldito se escondía entre las sombras y la atacaba por la espalda, para luego volver a esconderse como el vil bicharraco que era. Escurridizo y cobarde, pero más que nada, un asesino dispuesto a llevarle su cabeza como trofeo al Señor Oscuro.

Sabía que sólo uno saldría con vida de ahí; sólo uno podría volver con los suyos, por lo que tenía aferrada su varita en la mano, con todos los sentidos alerta, dispuesta a atacar al primer movimiento ajeno que percibiera, a cualquier señal, pero no sería tan sencillo. La casa donde se encontraban estaba a duras penas en pie, pues a causa de tantos hechizos cruzados en todas direcciones, la estructura se había debilitado demasiado. Quizás, nunca encontraría de frente a ese bastardo y ambos terminarían aplastados por unas vigas de madera. Eso sí que sería una muerte inesperada, casi patética.

De pronto, le sobrevino un escalofrío intenso, que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Fue entonces que un rayo verde mortal le rozó la mejilla.

Su corazón detuvo su palpitar durante unos instantes, al escuchar un terrible chillido a sus espaldas. Se giró con la varita en alto, mas se encontró con el cuerpo inerte del mortífago que tanto se le había escabullido, y que al parecer, pretendía atacarla nuevamente por la espalda. _Pero si él ahora estaba muerto, ¿quién había lanzado el avada?._

Un presentimiento. Un temor.

Volvió la vista al frente tan rápido que su cuello podría haberse fracturado, y vio una sombra a unos quinientos metros de donde estaba. De esa sombra, sólo se distinguían unos penetrantes ojos grises, que la aniquilaban con la mirada.

-¿Malfoy? - indagó en voz alta.

La sombra emergió y confirmó lo que más temía. Malfoy estaba ahí. Malfoy la había encontrado. Y lo peor de todo, Malfoy la estaba apuntando con su varita, sin que la mano le temblara al hacerlo.

Ella retrocedió instintivamente, amedrentada con todos los sentimientos negativos que le trasmitia el lazo. Odio, decepción, rencor, rabia, locura. Sentimientos que eran tan fuertes, tan cegados, que la atacaban inmaterialmente con fiereza, y demostraban que el rubio no estaba pensando en esos momento. Estaba sintiendo, y siendo gobernado por impulsos viscerales e irrisistibles. Impulsos asesinos.

No alcanzó a decir palabra. En un dos por tres, Draco Malfoy había hecho un movimiento de varita para atacarla, despidiendo un rayo rojo desde aquel trozo de madera. Por sólo unos milimetros la aurora pudo esquivar aquel crucio bien ejecutado, más cuando lo hizo, trastabilló y cayó como peso muerto al suelo. Llevaba horas luchando en aquella casa, había sido la única sobreviviente de esa batalla, pero ahora, irónicamente, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para poder defenderse de él... y la verdad sea dicha, tampoco quería atacarlo. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese entonces. Correr.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó y comenzó una carrera a la salida, tratando de escapar de aquella casa que no permitía las apariciones y que realmente parecía un laberinto, pues por dentro, era enorme y estaba compuesta por muchos pasillos. Si tan sólo podía salir de ahí, tendría la oportunidad de aparecerse en otro lado, y no tener que enfrentarlo otra vez...

...Pero no la tendría fácil, pues con tan sólo verla, Malfoy había explotado por dentro y había quedado fuera de sí. No respondía ni siquiera por él mismo, y al notar sus intenciones de volver a arrancar de él, de volver a abandonarlo, de volver a dejarlo e ignorarlo, su furia creció a niveles inesperados.

-_¡Bombarda!_ - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, derrumbando un techo sobre la aurora, cortándole el paso.

Hermione detuvo su carrera y miró a ambos lados desesperada, viendo hacia donde podía seguir escapando. Habían tres opciones, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse por una, Malfoy ya la estaba atacando otra vez.

-_¡Protego!-_ gritó para evitar que le diera una maldición en el pecho, y volvió a repetir el encantamiento otra vez para evitar otro...

Otro. Otro. Y otro.

Malfoy la estaba atacando sin piedad y en serio. Malfoy quería hacerla picadillos. Pero por sobretodo, sabía que Malfoy estaba comportándose así porque ella lo había herido primero al desaparecerse sin explicación, y la única forma que él tenía para desquitarse, era así. Violencia pura. Sadismo puro.

No tuvo opción, tuvo que atacarlo. Trató de dejarlo inconsciente haciendo volar unos trozos de madera hacia él, pero él los hizo estallar en mil pedazos antes de que pudieran tocarlo. Trató de petrificarlo, de atarlo, de dormirlo, pero él no le daba tregua. Estaba dando el doscientos por ciento para reducirla, mientras ella, trataba de defenderse con los ojos aguados, afectada por todo su odio, todo su rencor. Afectada por sentir de tan cerca el lazo, susurrarle cuán herido estaba aquel mortífago por su indiferencia, y que a causa de ello, estaba peor que nunca. Que podría eliminarla en cualquier momento.

Bastó que ella se desconcentrara con estos pensamientos para que él la desarmara de un hechizo y se fuera contra su cuerpo, agarrándola por el cuello y azotándola violentamente contra la pared. La apretaba fuertemente, enterrando cada dedo en su piel, elevándola un par de centímetros del piso, rojo de indignación.

-Ma... Malfoy... no.... no respi... ro... sue... sue... suéltame... -balbuceó a duras penas la aurora – Dé...jame... Mal... foy... de... me...

Pero como respuesta, él apretó su delicado cuello con más fuerza. Las venas de sus manos emergían de forma grotesca, y su cuerpo temblaba de tanta presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre la mujer.

-¿Por qué? - le masculló rabioso– ¿Por qué, Granger? ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste ?

Hermione estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, o quizás la vida, no lo tenía muy claro en ese instante. Su vista estaba borrosa, pero aún así, podía verlo de cerca y distinguir sus rasgos. Su mirada gris era una mezcla de odio y tristeza infinita, lo que la hizo sentir como una basura, algo sumamente extraño. Cualquier persona común y corriente estaría experimentando un odio descomunal hacia quien está tratando de matarte, pero ella no. Porque ella sentía aquel lazo. Porque ella sabía de su padecimiento, porque lo había sufrido también, y porque, en definitiva, sabía que si él la encontraba otra vez, pasaría algo así. Era un riesgo que había tomado a conciencia.

Increíblemente, una parte de ella no quería que la odiara, pues le dolía demasiado. Quería explicarle, decirle sus razones, sin embargo, aunque quisiera confesarle porqué lo hizo, porqué se alejó, no podía responderle, no tenía voz. Con suerte aún respiraba, y su cuello amenazaba con quebrarse entre esas manos que hace tiempo no la rozaban, y que cuando lo habían hecho, no había sido en esos términos.

-¡Maldita seas! - exclamó Draco, soltándola de improviso.

La aurora cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a toser compulsivamente, llevándose ambas manos al lugar. Su cuello ardía y su garganta estaba apretada aún, pero sentía alivio. Él no había querido darle el golpe final. A pesar de todo, se había contenido.

Draco, que estaba aún de pie al frente de ella, había comenzado a golpear con frustración a puño cerrado la pared donde antes la tenía atrapada, lastimándose los nudillos, dejándo marcas de sangre en el hormigón, ante su mirada horrorizada. De alguna forma, Hermione sabía que él necesitaba desquitar toda esa violencia, todo ese rencor que tenía en su interior y que lo estaba desquiciando. Y que afortunadamente, en el último instante, había decidido desquitarse con la pared y no con ella, aunque eso implicara lastimarse así mismo.

Quería decirle que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera, pero su voz aún no volvía, y sabía que Draco aún estaba muy lejos de calmarse. Su respiración agitada movía sus hombros de arriba a abajo, y su mandíbula estaba demasiado tensa, lo que de paso tensaba su cuello y hacía emerger unas venas de el.

Cuando Draco Malfoy dejó de sentir su mano al golpear tanto la pared, retrocedió y la miró desde arriba, tomando de su muñeca para incorporarla a la fuerza y pegarla nuevamente a la pared, esta vez, por los hombros.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa? ¿Ah? ¿Qué mierda quieres, Granger? ¡¿Qué?! - gritó, rojo de ira -Te di la oportunidad de librarte de mi hace tiempo atrás, evitándote a toda costa, ¿y qué hiciste? Me buscaste, me buscaste hasta que me encontraste, e incluso me prohibiste volver a desaparecer. Te dije que con eso habías sellado un pacto conmigo, y me comporté todo lo civilizadamente pude.... ¡incluso te ofrecí protección!, ¿y qué haces tú? Me comienzas a evitar, me obvias cuando te llamo por el lazo, incluso me ignoras cuando sabes que he hecho cosas horribles sólo para llamar tu atención ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Granger?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cuál?! ¡¿Así pagas mi buena voluntad contigo o sin golpes no funcionas?! ¿Eres una maldita masoquista acaso? ¡Maldita zorra, maldita traicionera! ¡Y yo que creía que teníamos una tregua! ¡Sólo estabas jugando conmigo, por la mierda! ¡Cómo caí en tu maldita trampa, por la puta!

Hermione escuchaba indignada todas las tonterías que el rubio profería, con los ojos abiertos de par en par... hasta que no lo pudo aguantar más.

-¡Cállate, maldición! ¡Era por tí, imbécil, por tí! – confesó, interrumpiéndolo en un arranque de furia que le devolvió la voz- ¡No necesito de tu protección! ¿Acaso te la he pedido? ¡Jamás! ¡No me interesa! ¡No necesito que sigas arriesgando tu pescuezo por mí! ¡No quiero que Voldemort te...!

Hermione se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada, mientras el ceño fruncido de Draco comenzó a desaparecer lentamente ante la revelación. Y fue en ese instante que el mortífago tuvo la claridad mental para escuchar al lazo, y percibir los sentimientos de ella, que habían quedado en segundo plano en su ataque de furia.

-¿Mate? - completó, con cierta sorpresa en su rostro, mientras la tomaba del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo- ¿Temes que el Señor Oscuro me mate, Granger?

Ella no respondió, y a pesar de que él obligaba a su rostro a enfrentarlo, desvió sus ojos, sin intenciones de mirar ese par de orbes grises que estaban clavados en ella con intensidad.

-Granger, escúchame, y escúchame bien – le dijo, tomándo su cara con ambas manos por la nuca -Nunca, ¡jamás! vuelvas a hacer una estúpidez como esa, ¿me entiendes? Ya te lo dije, y esta es la última oportunidad en que te lo repito, así que ponme atención por una vez en tu puta vida. No tengo intenciones de asesinarte, y eso es porque no me place. Si eso me pone en riesgo de cualquiera forma, es mi problema, no el tuyo. Yo me las arreglaré a mi manera con Mi Lord, pero no necesito que te comportes como una maldita buena persona conmigo, que no te queda en lo absoluto y no lo necesito.

Su tono de voz aún sonaba agrio, pero al menos, ya no era violento, sino simplemente duro, como quien regaña a un pequeño por una falta.

-Quiero, no, te exijo que jamás vuelvas a tomar una decisión que me afecte sin siquiera consultármelo, porque ¿sabes? El no verte, no tocarte, no respirarte ni escucharte, casi me volvió loco, ¿te imaginas? ¡más de lo que ya por naturaleza estoy! ¡y más encima por tí, Granger, por tí! Asi que te prohibo terminantemente que te alejes de mí otra vez. Porque ya ves como me pongo. Podría haberte asesinado esta noche, Granger, y haberme arrepentido después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Podría no haber tenido el control suficiente para escuchar tus razones. Podría haberme dejado llevar por la rabia que me consumía y haberte asfixiado hasta ver como se extinguía tu último rastro de vida. Pero no lo hice. Porque pesar de todo, a pesar de que te maldije durante estas últimas ocho semanas y que perdí el control al verte ahora, en el fondo necesitaba escuchar porqué lo hiciste, porqué realizaste semejante estupidez. No puedo negar que tus motivos eran nobles, pero no me sirven. Yo tampoco necesito tu protección, y eso entiéndelo de una maldita vez por todas. Si me arriesgo, es porque quiero, y no te pido que te preocupes por mí, sólo que estés ahí cuando te necesite. Porque te necesito, Granger, y me exaspera reconocerlo. Necesito saber que a pesar de toda esta mierda que nos rodea, al finalizar el día podré reconfontarme con saber que eventualmente podré hundirme entre tus senos y descansar ahí hasta que amanezca. Que podré saborear tus labios luego de una batalla, calentarme con tu tibio cuerpo y escucharte gemir de placer, como tanto me gusta. Porque necesito todo eso y más de tí. Porque eres lo único que impide que deje de ser completamente humano. Y por eso mismo, si yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa nada más. Nada puede impedirlo, ni siquiera tú y tus aires de buen samaritano. Porque creéme, Granger, que te prefiero muerta que lejos.

Draco apoyó su frente contra la de ella, y cerró los ojos, para susurrarle despacio, bajo y sensualmente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy el único que conoce tu verdadera naturaleza y te acepta tal cual. Eres parte de las sombras como yo; irónicamente demasiado humana, y a la vez, demasiado perversa. Por eso nos complementamos tan bien, Granger. Porque, aunque no lo creas, todas las personas se lastiman de vez en cuando, sin embargo, lo que nos diferencia a nosotros es que lo disfrutamos, aunque tú no lo aceptes.

Sus palabras calaron hondo y el labio inferior de Hermione comenzó a tiritar ante la verdad desnuda, mientras su cerebro trataba de auto-justificarse con argumentos pobres. El mortífago tenía razón en todo excepto en una cosa; Ella luchaba contra esa "naturaleza pervera" y estaba del bando correcto. Él no.

-Esto no está bien, estás loco – murmuró con la voz quebrada – Nosotros no podemos seguir...

-¿A estas alturas aún te importa lo que esté bien y lo que no? No digas más, Granger, que disvarias – la calló con el índice, con delicadeza inusitada e incoherente con su violencia de hace unos minutos – Ya lo sé, el "no podemos" lo tengo claro, pero no me importa, aunque te parezca desquiciado. Mientras no le pongamos nombre a "esto", estaremos bien. El día que lo nombremos, estaremos perdidos.

_¿Perdidos?_ Ya estaban más que perdidos hace rato. Y una voz en la cabeza le decía a la castaña que no podían culpar completamente al lazo de aquella perdición. Que lo de ellos iba más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar.

-Malfoy – soltó, tratando de sonar dura– Tú tienes claro que un día, uno de los dos bandos caerá, y uno de nosotros estará destinado a ser ejecutado. Tú por asesino y mano derecha de Voldemort; yo por mi origen muggle y por ser la de Harry...

-No nombres a ese cara rajada – advirtió ceñudo el mortífago – Pero sí, tienes razón, aunque creo que lo teníamos claro desde un principio, ¿no, Granger?. Uno morirá. No hay otra opción. Sólo hay que esperar para ver quién es el desafortunado.

Tan relajado. Tan impasible le encaraba su triste realidad. Sin pizca de turbación. Tan Malfoy.

No es que en algún momento Hermione Granger se hubiera imaginado que ambos podrían llevar una seudo "relación" normal más allá de los revolcones, insultos y amenazas. En lo absoluto. Sin embargo, oir la frustrante verdad emerger de sus labios pálidos, prácticamente entregado al destino a brazos abiertos, le corroboró algo que ya sabía en su corazón. No importaba qué; Malfoy no se cambiaría de bando. Ni siquiera por ella, y aunque fuera así, ella no se lo pediría. Sería tiempo perdido. Él sólo avanzaba, jamás retrocedía, y jamás dejaría que lo encarcelaran en Azkaban, primero muerto.

-¿Entonces? - esbozó, tratándo de sonar igual de impasible - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

El mortífago dejó que una de sus manos se deslizara desde la nuca hasta la mejilla de la aurora, y la acarició suave, pero posesivamente con el pulgar. Sus ojos se volvieron inescrutables, pero podía avecinarse una tormenta de contradicciones que el mismo lazo le confirmaba. _¿Por qué el destino era tan jodidamente irónico? ¿Qué tenían contra ella los dioses para atarla a su peor enemigo? ¿Porque se veía obligada a matarlo eventualmente o morir bajo su varita? _Porque estaba claro que si uno de los dos tenía que morir, nadie más tenía derecho a tomar la vida del otro. Sólo entre ellos. Era un acuerdo tácito.

-Aprovecharlo – respondió él, interrumpiendo la ráfaga de dudas que la atacaron - Aprovecharemos el tiempo que nos queda, Granger, y nos acompañaremos en este infierno. Yo mismo me encargaré de eso, si no se te ocurre esconderte otra vez de mi... porque no volverás a hacerlo, ¿cierto? porque la próxima vez, no te aseguro que me detendré a escucharte.

Se había acercado lo suficiente para besarla, pero no lo había hecho. Simplemente dejó que su aliento chocara contra su boca, y que ella tuviera el espacio necesario para responderle. Por primera vez, no la presionó por una respuesta, quería que fuera por pura voluntad.

-No. No lo volveré a hacer - susurró Hermione finalmente, acercándose a sus labios, pero aún sin tocarlos – Viviré este infierno contigo hasta el día que me toque eliminarte... ya sabes, con nuestros encuentros, está más que claro que puedo dañarte sin que el lazo me haga padecer tu sufrimiento. Y para mi bienestar, sólo debo evitar que mueras a manos de otro.

-Me parece un buen trato -sonrió Draco – Pero eres condenadamente optimista – continuó hablando contra su boca, acariciando sus labios mientras le murmuraba - ¿De verdad crees que puedes eliminarme? Recuerda que yo puedo matarte a orgasmos si se me ocurre. Sería una muerte perfecta. Hermosa. Puedes pedírmela cuando gustes.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Levantó los brazos y con ellos rodeó su cuello.

De un momento a otro, y de manera inesperada, se había creado una complicidad entre los dos que no quería cortar, pero a la vez, un momento que más adelante recordarían. Porque a pesar de que estaban bromeando con la muerte del otro, a pesar del tono despreocupado que utilizaban, casi lúdico, una enorme roca se había posado en sus almas, dejándolas a la deriva, matándolas de ansiedad, todo a causa de un futuro incierto que desde ya se veía desolador.

-Hasta tu muerte, Granger.

-Hasta la tuya, Malfoy.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**&.&.**_

_**&**_

_**Continuará.**_


	32. Chapter 32

¡Hey! He vuelto, no me tiren tomates por la demora, por favor. (*Mad pone cara de buenita*)

¡Feliz navidad atrasada! Jo jo jo. ¿Como se portó el viejito pascuero (santa) con todos? Espero que bien.

Como podrán notar, los primeros tres capítulos de la historia están re-escritos, y lo mismo pasará con el resto. ¿Por qué? Porque quiero que la historia quede buena, y al leerla, no me gustó su redacción. Creo que nunca estaré conforme con lo que escribo. Frustrante, ¿no?

_Millones de agradecimientos a quienes me leyeron y dejaron review. Son lo mejor: __**Ana Joe, NemesisAg, Beautifly92, Cintia Black, Diable Dreams, Mi Psque, Sobeyda Granger, DanGrint, Natisluna, Kemmy Lovegood, Enichepi, Luna Maga, Jos Black, AngieShields, Ashamed Kawaii, Lobo Moon, Victoria Gloss, Aby Penita, MayLikith, Megumi1909, Atenea92, Blasiprincess, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Vic Black, Celeste Chan, Edna, Irene Garza, Salesia, Bigi43, Elwing Nyar, Gaelle Dark, SasteR, Holly90, La Flacu, Vicu, Donna08, Hatshe W, Raymar, Silvers Draco, Benqx, Angy Malfoy, GinWindenham, Desiree Goncalves, Camila 92, Malaka, Nefele, Cirene, Valee, Liglas, Karii Amlfoy, Zareth Malfoy, Saav, Lili Witch, Mary L, Lish, Emily Malfoy Evans, Fleurione, Parvaty32, Vadeti, Andreamalfoy, Seika, Justina Malfoy, chica Lunatica, Gabii Malfoy, Zoe, Ladys Fantasy, Johanna, Eterna romántica 03, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Natalie, Aliorrala18, Amira92, Jazz Saintclaire, Antola Arwen, DianaAL, Venix14, Ixibi, lUnA-sEl.**_

_Sin más introducciones, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. ¡espero que lo disfruten mucho! a pesar de que es una especie de capítulo de transición. _

**AVISO: **Este capítulo fue cortado en dos. Por lo que, ¡Chan! Puedo publicar la segunda parte en cualquier momento (que estoy segura que les encantará). Ya no tendrán que esperar para una actualización. ¿Por qué lo dividí? Se preguntarán. A lo que respondo que por el hilo argumental, preferí cortar la última escena y desarrollarla en extenso en el próximo capítulo. Maña mía. Sin embargo, pueden intentar convencerme a través de su loca imaginación, lalala, ¡utilicen sus mejores argumentos!.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Éste capítulo (y el próximo también) contiene escenas que pueden herir susceptibilidades. Quien avisa no es traidor.

_Cariños,_

_**Mad Aristocrat. **_

_La abogada poco seria. _

* * *

_Se había acercado lo suficiente para besarla, pero no lo había hecho. Simplemente dejó que su aliento chocara contra su boca, y que ella tuviera el espacio necesario para responderle. Por primera vez, no la presionó por una respuesta, quería que fuera por pura voluntad._

_-No. No lo volveré a hacer - susurró Hermione finalmente, acercándose a sus labios, pero aún sin tocarlos – Viviré este infierno contigo hasta el día que me toque eliminarte... ya sabes, con nuestros encuentros, está más que claro que puedo dañarte sin que el lazo me haga padecer tu sufrimiento. Y para mi bienestar, sólo debo evitar que mueras a manos de otro._

_-Me parece un buen trato -sonrió Draco – Pero eres condenadamente optimista – continuó hablando contra su boca, acariciando sus labios mientras le murmuraba - ¿De verdad crees que puedes eliminarme? Recuerda que yo puedo matarte a orgasmos si se me ocurre. Sería una muerte perfecta. Hermosa. Puedes pedírmela cuando gustes._

_Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Levantó los brazos y con ellos rodeó su cuello._

_De un momento a otro, y de manera inesperada, se había creado una complicidad entre los dos que no quería cortar, pero a la vez, un momento que más adelante recordarían. Porque a pesar de que estaban bromeando con la muerte del otro, a pesar del tono despreocupado que utilizaban, casi lúdico, una enorme roca se había posado en sus almas, dejándolas a la deriva, matándolas de ansiedad, todo a causa de un futuro incierto que desde ya se veía desolador._

_-Hasta tu muerte, Granger._

_-Hasta la tuya, Malfoy._

_**.**_

_**32.- Inminente Peligro.**_

_**.**_

Caminaba zigzagueando por los pasillos de la mansión. No tenía dirección determinada, sólo avanzaba por inercia. Y es que el dolor que sentía en el pecho era tan insoportable, que sólo se podía asimilar a que le hubieran sacado el corazón a sangre fría, y luego lo patearan en el piso sin compasión. Quizás era peor que eso. No lo tenía tan claro a decir verdad.

Pansy Parkinson, usualmente fría, sorprendió a todos sus compañeros mortífagos que la vieron volver al cuartel, ya que por primera vez, la pillaron con los ojos enrojecidos producto de las lágrimas que antes había derramado, tan pálida como el marfíl. Sin embargo, ella hizo caso omiso a las miradas interrogantes, y comenzó a caminar sin destino, vagando por toda la mansión como un alma en pena. No quería detenerse, pues si lo hacía, rompería a llorar otra vez como una niña.

Pero tampoco quería estar sola... la soledad la estaba hundiendo aún más.

Avanzó hasta la habitación de Draco, mas esta estaba vacía para su mala fortuna. Se dio varias vueltas adentro, como un león enjaulado, y luego se retiró de ahí para volver a vagar por los pasillos, tratando de ordenar su cabeza, pero por sobretodo, sus sentimientos.

No tenía duda alguna. Amaba a Alexander más que a su propia vida. Era su hombre ideal, su todo, y por quien lo dejaría todo. Sin embargo... sin embargo ahora no se sentía capaz de mirarlo sin imaginárselo con Susan, compartiendo quizás cuantas noches de intimidad, cuantas caricias, besos y momentos que solo le pertenecían a ella, pero que la zorra pelirroja se había robado para sí.

Maldita perra.

Él no tenía la culpa. Lo sabía. Había sido envenenado con una poción tan poderosa que su utilización estaba penada con cárcel. Pero aún así, algo dentro de ella, un mounstruo, una bestia, rugía de sufrimiento en su interior. No podía aceptarlo, No quería aceptarlo.

_¿Esto que experimentaba era la sensación de sentirse traicionada?_ Para Pansy, por mucho tiempo, la palabra "traición" era una que utilizaba a menudo, pero a su favor. Los sentimientos del resto no le importaban en lo más mínimo, y no conocía lo que era la lealtad o la fidelidad. Su filosofía de vida constaba en buscar el beneficio o placer propio, y el de nadie más. El único por el cual tenía deferencia era Draco. Nadie más tenía ese derecho.

Hasta ahora.

Ahora, habiendo abierto por primera vez su corazón a alguien, enamorándose por primera vez de alguien, había quedado completamente indefensa, quedando expuesta a ser herida de una forma que jamás imaginó. Ahora recordaba porqué se había acorazado tanto de generar algún sentimiento por otro ser humano. Porqué se negaba a sí misma amar o a encariñarse.

Suspiró.

Siempre había temido ser herida. Por eso no generaba lazos con nadie. Desde que su padre murió, su corazón se había congelado, más aún al ver a su madre completamente destrozada por su pérdida. Después, al ser reclutada por el Señor Tenebroso, se auto-convenció de que los mortífagos debían erradicar cualquier sentimiento de sus cuerpos, y ella creía que lo había hecho.

_Hasta que lo conoció a él. Hasta que él sobrevivio a su ataque. Hasta que él poco a poco fue descongelando las arterias de ese órgano en desuso._

Al principio fue feliz. Cuando sintió nuevamente en su pecho algo palpitar, se sintió en la gloria. Más viva que nunca. Pero en esos instantes de dolor, pudo recordar su peor temor... un temor que se había hecho realidad de la forma más descarnada.

_Estaba herida. Rota._

Y lo peor de todo, era que no podía culparlo. No podía odiarlo. Ella misma lo había dejado entrar a su vida. Le había abierto las puertas de par en par. Él sólo aceptó la invitación.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

Alex le había sido infiel con su cuerpo, mas no con su corazón. Pero aún así, _¿no era una traición de todas formas? ¿No debería vengarse por romperle el corazón? ¿Por qué a pesar del sufrimiento lo seguía amando con tanta intensidad? ¿Por qué no se comportaba como antes y se desquitaba con otro hombre para dañarlo?_

No.

No podía.

No quería.

No se veía entregándose a ningún otro hombre.

Y eso la enojaba aún más.

_¿Qué había hecho Alexander con ella? ¿Cómo la había embrujado de tal forma que era lo único que quería, que deseaba? ¿Cómo él se había atrevido a caer tan estúpidamente en la trampa de Bones? ¿Cómo había osado olvidarla?_

Detuvo su andar súbitamente, mareada con sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos. Y es que la nueva Pansy Parkinson se estaba enfrentando al fantasma de la antigua Pansy Parkinson, que había resurgido cual fenix desde las cenizas al enfrentarse al dolor de saber que Susan había tocado con sus sucias manos al amor de su vida, y que éste no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

_Necesitaba hablar con alguien. _

Y no estando Draco, la única opción era ella. Millicent. Al menos, ella conocía _en abstracto_ su dilema.

Caminó hasta su habitación en largos pasos, y cuando llegó frente a su puerta, la golpeó cuatro veces con violencia: cuatro golpes que luego se repitieron al no tener respuesta. Y que se hubieran repetido por una tercera vez si no se hubiera abierto justo cuando ella ya tenía el puño en el aire.

Sin embargo, del otro lado no apareció Bullstrode, sino Theodore Nott, que tenía el pelo revuelto, el ceño fruncido y su cuerpo...

...desnudo.

Pansy desvió la mirada de cierta parte de su anatomía con las mejillas acaloradas, y trató de formular alguna frase coherente. Pero no pudo. La escena la descolocó.

-¿Qué quieres que tanto insistes? - le gruñó él, apoyándose con desgano en el marco de la puerta – Estamos algo ocupados, así que si quieres, deja el mensaje y te largas.

"_¿Estamos?" _repitió ella dentro de su cabeza, e instintivamente, dirigió su mirada a lo que estaba detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca, ya seca por la impresión, se abrió unos milimetros.

Detrás del cuerpo desnudo del mortifago habían por lo menos cuatro cuerpos más. Dos mujeres y dos hombres que no pudo identificar. Quizás, el hecho de que estuvieran en cueros sobándose entre sí – por decir lo menos - evitaba que su cerebro procesara los datos correctamente.

Una orgía.

No es que antes no hubiera visto una, pero la nueva Parkinson en cierta forma se escandalizó al descubrirla... La monogamía estaba haciendo mella en su personalidad.

-Bus... bus... buscaba a Millicent – balbuceó, desviando la mirada al piso.

Por el rabillo, notó como Theodore le sonreía descaradamente, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su pecho fornido y por su frente.

-Parkinson, no seas mentirosa, que los gritos se deben escuchar desde el primer piso. Acéptalo, ¿Quieres unirte, no? Hay espacio. Millicent no aguantó el ritmo y dejó su cupo. Me sorprendió a decir verdad. Creí que tenía más resistencia, pero ahora que comprobé que no, dudo que pueda sentarse en un par de días. Casi se partió en dos.

Pansy se atragantó con su propia saliva y retrocedió. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ni que no hubiera tomado nota de que del otro lado de esa puerta que tan insistentemente golpeó, había toda una "fiesta". De seguro, iba tan ensismismada pensando en su situación con Alexander, que no se detuvo a razonar dónde se estaba metiendo.

_Dejó de respirar en un segundo._

Nott la había empujado suavemente contra la pared que quedaba al frente de la puerta, y la había acorralado ahí, pegando su cuerpo sudoroso al de ella sin respetar su espacio vital.

-Vamos, preciosa. - le susurró al oído - Déjame darte una noche que nunca olvidarás. Seré gentil contigo. Después de interrumpirnos, unirte es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Ella comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua, mientras sentía como los labios de él se pegaban sin permiso detrás de su oreja, trazando un lento y tortuoso camino hasta su clavícula.

-De...de... déjame... - musitó, extrañamente asustada.

_¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Desquitarse por la no deseada infidelidad de Alexander? _Quizás si. Quizás, la antigua Parkinson habría sucumbido a una aproximación de esa clase, o quizás, incluso se habría "unido" al resto de los que se encontraban en aquella habitación. Pero ella, la Pansy de ahora, no sólo se sentía sucia al tener a otro hombre encima, sino que estaba experimentando un sincero y descomunal miedo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pánico al notar como una de sus manos tibias se posaba en su muslo derecho y comenzaba a subir peligrosamente hasta su trasero. No sabía porqué, pero nunca se había sentido tan pequeña e indefensa. Ella, mortífaga letal- aunque redimida en secreto – ahora no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para quitarselo de encima. Y no es que no quisiera, no señor.

El aura de ese hombre la tenía paralizada. Un temor reverencial la había dejado petrificada contra la pared, rogando mentalmente a Merlín que por favor se detuviera, que no la tocara más, que no pegara más su cuerpo desnudo al de ella, que dejara de besar su cuello como si le perteneciera, y que esos gemidos y jadeos que se escuchaban de fondo, provenientes de la habitación de Bullstrode, dejaran de perforar sus orejas.

"_Un momento" _se dijo a sí misma, en un bendito instante de lucidez.

No estaba enfrentando a un desconocido. Estaba siendo prácticamente abusada por Nott. Theodore Nott. Alguien que conocía desde la infancia. Pero, _¿por qué a pesar de verse como él, no sentía que fuese él? _Era una sensación extraña. Hasta ese instante, nunca había reparado en la identidad de él, pues aunque lo viese, no lo reconocía. Porque podía ser el cuerpo de Nott el que la estuviera manoseando con descaro, ante su incapacidad de oponer resistencia, pero definitivamente no era él.

De Zabini podía esperar algo así. No de Theodore Nott.

Theodore Nott era uno de los pocos mortífagos que habían sido obligados a la fuerza a estar en ese cuartel. Al punto de que habían modificado varias veces su memoria para evitar su escape.

Theodore Nott jamás había sido un cerdo chauvinista, un sexópata, ni mucho menos, un abusador. Sencillamente era un caballero, todo lo opuesto al hombre que tenía encima y que chocaba su virilidad contra la parte baja de su vientre.

Theodore Nott estaba redimido, como ella, antes que ella, porque se había enamorado de Lovegood y jamás sería capaz de herirla.

Theodore Nott tenía un hijo hermoso, al cual había jurado proteger con su propia vida, y al cual cuidaría desde las sombras.

Theodore Nott no era así.

Por lo tanto, ese hombre, no era Theodore Nott.

La realidad la golpeó fuertemente en ese momento. Tan fuerte que pudo juntar las energías suficientes para empujarlo por los hombros, roja de pies a cabeza y con la ropa entera arrugada.

-¡Suéltame! - gritó, eso sí, aún temblando de pánico - ¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Theodore jamás se comportaría así! ¡Theodore nunca.... nunca... nunca!

-¡Bah! – la cortó él con un movimiento de manos desinteresado - ¿Nott no sería capaz de qué? ¿De tener que satisfacer a varios a la vez? ¿De hablarte cochinadas al oído? Si es así, si es efectivo, déjame decirte que ese tal Theodore es una verdadera lata. Por suerte que desapareció.

Pansy se puso tan blanca como la nieve, y sólo pudo formular una pregunta.

-¿Quién eres? - susurró.

El desconocido ladeó el rostro, divertido, y sin reparar en su desnudez, le dio la espalda para encaminarse de regreso a la habitación.

-Eso, querida, lo sabrás muy pronto. Por ahora, acostúmbrate a la idea que eventualmente tendrás que entregarte a mí. Cuando acabe con todos, no me gustaría que tu lindo cuerpecito se pierda con el resto. Le daremos un uso apropiado, ¿te parece? - siseó, sin siquiera mirarla – Sin embargo, ahora no puedo jugar más contigo. Tengo que satisfacer a un par de personas antes de irme a una reunión importante, y créeme que contigo he perdido minutos invaluables. Les informaré que ha sido tu culpa.

El sonido del portazo que vino a continuación de sus palabras la hizo dar un respingo, dejándola perpleja y con un peso enorme en el pecho. Se apoyó nuevamente en la pared y se deslizó hasta el piso, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de pavor por el episodio recién vivido. Aún su piel era de gallina. Aún temblaba como una pequeña. Aún se sentía pequeña e indefensa.

Tapó su cara con ambas manos y ahogó sus gemidos.

Primero, por que ya no sabía como enfrentar todo lo que se avecinaba.

Segundo, porque se sentía prácticamente violada por un desconocido.

Y tercero, porque ahora, _¿Cómo le explicaba a Luna Lovegood que en el cuerpo de Theodore ya no estaba él? _y lo más importante, _¿Dónde estaría el verdadero Theodore Nott?_

.

_

* * *

__._

Estaban atrasados.

Llevaban más de media hora de retraso y Azrael ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Aunque no dijera nada, su mandíbula contraída asi lo evidenciaba.

Dominique miraba de reojo como su esposo caminaba de izquierda a derecha frenéticamente, con ambas manos en la espalda y el cabello suelto, mientras ella se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de esa roída casa, en donde habían concertado dicha reunión.

En otras circunstancias, probablemente Azrael ya se hubiera marchado, o habría preparado sus colmillos para atacar al desconsiderado, sin embargo, se trataba de Gellert Grindelwald, uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de todos los tiempos, y no era conveniente enfrascarse en una pelea con él, por muy vampiros que fueran los dos. Era una batalle perdida.

Dominique frunció la nariz.

No tenía ninguna intención de volver a ver a ese despreciable mago, su mera presencia le ocasionaba escalofríos, pero estaba jodida de pies a cabeza. Camille les había ordenado ser los nexos entre ella y Grindelwald, y lamentablemente, no podían negarse a hacerlo. Ella era la cabeza de la cofradía y podía aniquilarlos con sólo chasquear los dedos. Muy a pesar de ella – e incluso de Azrael – tendrían que esperar pacientemente, y más aún, esbozar una cordial sonrisa cuando él arribara.

Lo cual sucedió en ese preciso momento.

Ondeando su capa con soberbia, apareció enfundado en el cuerpo de Theodore Nott, seguido muy de cerca por su mano derecha, la rata de Blaise Zabini.

-¿Y bien? - soltó sin saludar, dejándose caer en una destartalada silla que estaba en el lugar - Supongo que me traen puras buenas noticias. O mejor dicho, es tremendamente conveniente que me traigan buenas noticias. No ando de humor para perder el tiempo.

Dominique chirrió los dientes ante su descaro, pero por sobretodo, al enfrentarse con el causante de su nuevo "estado". El maldito Zabini. El perro Zabini, que la miraba lujuriosamente de arriba a abajo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. De seguro el muy bastardo estaba recordando aquel desliz que ella quería borrar de su memoria. Cuando se dejó llevar por el momento y tuvo consecuencias ya conocidas - y nefastas, agregaría si le preguntaban.

-Los clanes nobles están dispuestos a ignorar su trato con Voldemort – empezó a explicar Azrael, tratando de disimular su molestia – Así que podría decirse que las negociaciones han sido todo un éxito. Además, hace tiempo que estaban pensando en darle la espalda por haberse aliado con los licántropos. ¿Puede creerlo? No puedes poner a luchar en un mismo bando a rivales tan ancestrales. En sus ansias de poder, Voldemort cometió un error que terminará costándole caro.

Los ojos del mago brillaron complacidos.

-Entonces, creo que ya puedo dejar de ocultar mi verdadera identidad. Con los nobles y los magos que he conseguido, estoy prácticamente listo para destruir a Riddle y a Potter. Además, esto de pasar por insignificante está acabando con mis nervios. Es necesario entrar a la acción antes de que me aburra.

Grindelwald se levantó con rapidez y dejó viajar su mirada desde los vampiros a su acompañante.

-Tu brazo izquierdo – le ordenó.

Zabini le devolvió la mirada extrañado, no obstante ello, estiró su brazo tal como se le había ordenado. El hombre tomó su antebrazo con una mano y acarició con el pulgar la calavera con la serpiente que ahí se encontraban tatuadas.

-Ya no necesitarás más esa fea marca - dijo más para sí que para el mortífago.

Sin previo aviso, ni advertirle lo que haría, Gellert Grindelwald extrajo su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y apuntó al lugar decidido. "_Abducere" _musitó, y de su varita emergió un haz de luz que comenzó a retirar la marca tenebrosa de la oscura piel de Zabini, quien apretó los dientes de dolor y cerró sus manos en puños.

Una vez que su brazo estaba virgen otra vez, Grindelwald susurró. "_Niteris anima". _

El efecto fue inmediato.

El mortifago comenzó a chillar como si lo estuvieran sacrificando mientras la varita de su nuevo amo tatuaba una nueva marca en su brazo. Un triángulo partido por la mitad y que en su interior tenía dibujado un círculo. Los ojos del moreno comenzaron a derramar lágrimas involuntarias y Dominique sonrió complacida ante el espectáculo.

Fueron los treinta segundos más largos en toda la vida de Blaise Zabini. Un dolor inexplicable con palabras, que taladró su alma como si la hubieran encadenado y cruceado una y mil veces.

_Por primera vez, quiso morir antes de continuar soportando tal sufrimiento, pero la muerte nunca estuvo tan lejos para él. _

-Esta es más _chic,_ ¿no crees? - preguntó divertido Grindelwald, al retirar su varita

Zabini solo lo miró con el dolor aún impregnado en cada poro de su piel y asintió brevemente. Aún temblaba un poco, pero eso a nadie le importó. Menos a su amo.

Gellert Grindelwald desvió su atención a un lugar indeterminado, arrugando la nariz a la vez que olfateaba. El resto lo miraba extrañado, mas nadie hablaba una palabra. El mago los había mandado a callar con la palma de la mano, mientras caminaba en amplios círculos alrededor de ellos.

-Huelo muerte cerca de aquí. Interesante – murmuró, antes de desaparecer de ahí.

Él se esfumó como el vapor frente a sus ojos, dejando a su supuesta "mano derecha" con dos vampiros irritados por su falta de consideraciòn

-¿A dónde fue? - preguntó Azrael con voz de ultratumba.

-Mi Señor ha estado creando un gran ejército – contestó el moreno, sin dejar de apretar su brazo, donde su nueva marca aún quemaba - Aprovecha tanto a los mortifagos como a los aurores muertos en la lucha y los convierte en _infieris_ para servir de escudo. Digamos que Gellert Grindelwald no deja nada al azar. No sólo se ha conseguido el favor de los de su especie y de magos poderosos, sino que también, sabe reciclar la basura. De seguro, no muy lejos de aquí, debe haber una masacre que llamó su atención.

Azrael relajó un poco su expresión y asintió con la cabeza. No había nada más que hacer allí, y para rematar su mal genio, ya tenía sed otra vez. Estaba dispuesto a girar sobre sus talones para desaparecer – y buscar una victima, claro está - cuando la voz de Zabini lo detuvo.

-Dile a tu señora que no me mire con tanto deseo. No me meto con mujeres casadas.

El vampiro detuvo su andar y miró a la mujer que tenía al lado... y su mirada era todo menos de deseo. Su mirada era señal de sangre. Estaba a punto de echársele encima para destruirlo y convertirlo en polvo. Drenarlo y luego escupir su sangre. Quebrar sus huesos con las manos y luego hacerse un collar con ellos.

Su mirada era peligro puro. Odio puro.

-No puedes, Dominique – le murmuró, tomando su antebrazo con firmeza – Déjalo ir.

Pero la pelirroja no escuchaba. Sus oídos no funcionaban de tan fuerte que eran sus pensamientos; _Venganza, venganza, venganza_. La palabra se repetía una y otra vez mientras sus colmillos ya estaban afuera, amenazándolo con enterrarse en su piel y desgarrarla.

-¡Te mataré, maldito gusano! - vociferó en un gruñido, y se hubiera lanzado contra el mortifago...

… si su esposo no hubiera sido más rápido que ella.

Azrael, al notar su intención de atacarlo, la había tomado por debajo de los brazos y apretado contra su cuerpo, evitando que ella pudiera alcanzarlo con sus dientes.

-Por ahora no, cariño, más adelante – le susurró al oído, mientras veían como el mortífago se desaparecía cobardemente de ahí – Te aseguro que algún día podrás hincarle el diente. Pero este no es el momento. No aún.

"_**No aún" **_había repetido en su cabeza Dominique, a la vez que relajaba sus músculos.

"_**No aún" **_había pensando, pero sus colmillos clamaban por sangre, y la obtendría del otro responsable de su tragedia.

Potter.

.

* * *

_**.**_

-Veo que una vez más has vuelto con las manos vacías – siseó Voldemort al verlo entrar.

Draco Malfoy había ingresado al gran salón con el mentón bien en alto, precisamente porque esperaba un comentario similiar. Otra vez había vuelto sin Granger, y el señor tenebroso estaba algo impaciente por ese encargo. Y es que a pesar de que en el último tiempo, Malfoy se había vuelto a convertir en el mismo asesino despiadado de siempre, cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger, el mortífago más letal de todos siempre fallaba. Nunca volvia con esa sangre sucia, y el Señor Tenebroso no era estúpido, menos aún conociendo la profecía de Cupidine.

_El fruto prohibido... ¿Lo habría probado? ¿Sería la sangre sucia Granger?._

-Llegué tarde – se excusó serio el rubio, con una breve pero formal reverencia que lo saco de sus divagaciones – Estaban todos muertos y la _sangre sucia _estaba de partida. Logré atacarla pero no fue suficiente. Antes de que pudiera darle con alguna maldición ya había salido de ese lugar. Mis disculpas, Señor, pero hice lo que pude con el tiempo que tuve.

Los ojos del que _no debe ser nombrado_ brillaron como los de un gato en la oscuridad. Escépticos.

-Tu varita.- ordenó, estirando su huesuda mano – Dámela.

Draco Malfoy se la dio sin problemas. Se esperaba ya algo así. Como no podía leer su mente – ya que si algo dominaba mejor que nadie el mortífago era la oclumancia – trataría de comprobar que su historia fuera cierta. Afortunadamente, la parte de _"atacar"_ con todas sus fuerzas a su enemiga sí lo era... claro que eso fue antes de conocer las verdaderas motivaciones de su lejanía. Pero eso no tenía porqué saberlo su amo.

-Un par de _avadas_, otro par de _crucios_, y un _bombarda_, más otros hechizos y maldiciones insignificantes, ¿y no lograste herirla? ¿Un corte, un golpe, nada? - preguntó el Lord a la vez que revisaba los últimos hechizos de su súbdito - ¿Qué pasa contigo, Malfoy? Pensaba que habías vuelto a tener la efectividad letal de siempre, pero parece que me equivoqué. ¿Tendré que reconsiderar los honores que te he dado al nombrarte mi mano derecha? ¿o tendré que darle esa misión a otro mortífago?

Le arrojó la varita de regreso y el rubio la tomó en el aire. En cierta medida, Voldemort no quería demostrarle que estaba más relajado al comprobar que efectivamente había intentado acabar con la vida de la _sangre sucia_ amiga de Potter. Eso desechaba la teoría de que ella fuese la chica que auguró Cupidine.

-No, Señor – respondió él a la defensiva – Simplemente recuerde que Granger no es cualquier bruja. Pero es mi presa, y soy el único que puede tener éxito en atraparla. Lo sabe. Así que no es necesario que le dé a otro esa misión. Conmigo es suficiente.

El hombre de rostro serpentino lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de buscar qué era lo que le parecía mal en esa escena. _¿sería la posesividad con que había pronunciado esas palabras? ¿o el rastro de orgullo con que había dicho "no es cualquier bruja?_

-Sal de mi vista. Más tarde veré que hago contigo. - gruñó ya enfadado, ordenándole que se largara con un movimiento de manos.

Malfoy, que sabía cuando callar, realizó otra reverencia y salió de ahí, ondeando su capa con falsa seguridad. A medida que se alejaba de ese lugar, sus entrañas comenzaron a molestar, ya que sospechaba que no podría sostener esa situación por más tiempo. No queria matar a Granger. Pero no quería que Voldemort le encomendara, a sus espaldas, esa misión a otro tipejo. No señor. Eso significaría tener que matar al pobre diablo, y luego, ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para que nadie se percatara de ello y no afrontar las consecuencias: una lenta y dolorosa muerte en manos del Señor Oscuro por su traición.

_¡Quien lo diría! Su obsesión por Granger ya estaba llegando a otro nivel. Cuando se trataba de protegerla, podía matar incluso a uno de los suyos. _

Detuvo su andar bruscamente y se llevó una mano al pecho.

_Dolía. _

_Diablos, sí que dolía._

Era como si le hubiera llegado una flecha en pleno corazón. Pero eso no era todo. Sus pulmones también empezaban a doler, como si hubiesen olvidado como coger aire. Casi no respiraba. Estaba ahogado. Débil.

Algo andaba mal. Su cuerpo entero dolía y se sentía mal anímicamente. Un sentimiento – y un dolor - que poco a poco fue creciendo, hasta tirarlo al suelo literalmente.

-Gran...ger – balbuceó, sin quitar la mano de su pecho - Que... mier...

Definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella. Era la única explicación. Pero no podía determinar qué era. Había una especie de nebulosa entre él y su vínculo con la aurora. Una fuerza tan poderosa que le impedía saber qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero que le daba a entender que era algo malo.

Muy malo.

Y probablemente, de vida o muerte.

_._

* * *

_._

_-¿Te vas? - preguntó, sin poder evitar la desilución que se reflejó en su tono de voz. _

_Malfoy sonrió de lado, despegando las palmas de sus mejillas. El momento de complicidad entre los dos se había quebrado en el instante en que él había tomado distancia de su cuerpo, dejándole una incómoda sensación de frio en la piel. _

_-No puedo quedarme otro segundo, Granger, si me atraso, Mi Señor sospechará. _

_El mortifago se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos para observarla desde arriba. _

_-Además, si me quedaba más tiempo en esa posición, no habría resistido las ganas de besarte – agregó - Y tú sabes que no me conformo con los besos... ni termino rápido cuando se trata de tí. Pero no te preocupes, vendré cuando menos te lo esperes. _

_-No si yo voy por tí primero – replicó la aurora sin pensar, sonrojándose como una estúpida por ello – Bah. Olvidalo. ¿Para qué querría ir a buscarte? Solo eres un idiota con el ego inflado. _

_Draco Malfoy amplió su sonrisa. Incluso, Hermione podría jurar que lo escuchó emitir una suave risa. _

_-Quizás. Pero eso nos convierte en dos idiotas con el ego inflado, querida. _

_._

La aurora sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

Era el colmo. Repasar mentalmente su charla de hace veinte minutos con Malfoy ya parecía enfermizo. O peor aún, demasiado empalagoso para su propio gusto. Sobretodo cuando se trataba de un asesino. Denominación que cada vez le importaba menos. _¿Era una inmoral por eso?_ No tenía ni que responderse. Era una escoria, pero ya no lucharía contra eso. Ya no más.

Se sacudió de las rodillas el polvo y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, esquivando los cuerpos inertes que ahí se encontraban.

Eso la hizo volver rápidamente a sus cabales. Todos ellos habían sido sus compañeros, gente con la que había convivido hasta el día de hoy, y que ahora estaban muertos gracias a mortífagos desalmados. Mortifagos como él. Como Malfoy.

"_**Pero él no los mató" **_se trató de autojustificar. Quizás, cuando lo presenciara actuar como el mortifago que era, le tomaría el verdadero peso a la palabra "asesino", pero por ahora, su mente se autoprotegía de su conciencia. Que ya era muda, debía confesar.

-Y yo que pensaba que habían puros cadáveres en este basural - escuchó a sus espaldas.

Ella se giró con la varita en alto y el corazón paralizado, pues también pensaba que habían puros cadáveres ahí. Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con él.

Frunció el ceño al reconocerlo.

-¿Nott? - preguntó.

.

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará.**_

_**.**_

_¡Chaaaaaaaan! Como les dije más arriba. El resto del capítulo ya esta listo, asi que espero sus locas conclusiones de qué sucederá. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Grindelwald apareció en escena? ¿La atacará? ¿Se hará pasar por Theodore para entrar al cuartel? ¿Llegará Draco a rescatarla? ¿o sólo percibirá lo que le sucede por el lazo? _

_Nombre del siguiente capítulo: __**Su Promesa. **_

_¡Nos vemos muy pronto!_

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria._


	33. Chapter 33

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Bueno, primero que todo, actualizo porque una fiel lectora me lo pidió de regalo. ¡**Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Andeli Malfoy Cullen!, **ojalá hayas pasado un maravilloso día.

Segundo, agradecer a todos quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, a _**Ceci Malfoy Felton, Carolyn, Celeste Chan, Sobeyda S Granger, Nirú Seiei, Cintia Black, Eloisas, Yo, Annie´zZz, DianaAl, Selegna, Yumey, Dangrint, Ixibi, BarbieNottWeasleyMalfoy, Dayis, ValerieMalfoyCullenHale, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Joahannah, Bigi43, Silvers Draco, , Blaisiprincess, Cirene, Lorein20.. **_y especialmente a quienes se dieron el trabajo de enviármelo por MP porque fanfiction no los dejó, a: _**Megumi1909, Caron75, Beautifly92, Luna Maga, Jos Black, Holly 90, Hatshe W. **_

**¡Este capítulo trae banda sonora! **

a) Cuando aparezca el símbolo **1.& **tienen que poner la canción **The Crawl** del grupo **Placebo **( http : // www. youtube. com /watch?v=lERbebyM5q0 )

b) Cuando aparezca el símbolo **2.& **tienen que poner la canción **No sound but the wind, **del grupo **Editors. **(http : // www. youtube. com / watch?v=8xVl5a8YpI0 )

Sin más que agregar, y esperando que les guste el capítulo, me despido.

Cariños,

**Mad**

**La abogada poco seria.**

Ps: ¡Feliz 2010!

ps2: este capítulo probablemente lo re-edite luego.

* * *

_-Y yo que pensaba que habían puros cadáveres en este basural - escuchó a sus espaldas._

_Ella se giró con la varita en alto y el corazón paralizado, pues también pensaba que habían puros cadáveres ahí. Sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que se encontraría con él._

_Frunció el ceño al reconocerlo._

_-¿Nott? - preguntó._

* * *

.

**33.- Su Promesa.**

.

El mortifago esbozó una extraña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. No supo porqué, pero Hermione sintió como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, como los de un gato al percibir el peligro.

-... pero me encuentro con una linda señorita – continuó él, ignorando su pregunta – Eso sí que es una grata coincidencia.

Se detuvo a un par de metros de ella, jugando con su varita despreocupadamente, sin dejar de taladrarla con la mirada. Hermione retrocedió por instinto, apretando la suya entre los dedos. Si bien, aquel hombre tenía la apariencia de Theodore Nott, sus rasgos faciales, su cabello, su estatura, algo en sus ojos era distinto, pues a pesar de que tenían el mismo color, el brillo que ellos expedían era escalofriante.

Verdaderamente escalofriante.

No.

Algo no andaba bien con él. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura que fuera él. Esa sonrisa cínica, esa mirada soberbia y a la vez burlona, no se condecía con la apacible personalidad de Nott, aquel mortífago que prácticamente le había rogado que ayudara a Luna cuando estaba en pleno trabajo de parto, y que había sido capaz de traicionar al bastardo de Zabini, enviándolo quizás dónde sin pasaje de retorno.

-¿Quién eres? - inquirió la aurora, elevando su varita para apuntarlo con decisión – Responde.

El hombre soltó una risotada y se pasó la mano izquierda por sus cabellos, desordenándolos. Avanzó otro paso hasta ella y otro más, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que a medida que avanzaba, se iba enterrando la varita de la aurora en el pecho.

-No solo linda, sino además inteligente – contestó, tomando el trozo de madera entre los dedos - Me agradas.

Hermione quiso enviarle una maldición, pero sus manos no respondieron para hacer el movimiento de muñeca adecuado. Era como si la hubieran petrificado. Ahí estaba. Apuntando a un desconocido con la apariencia de Nott que tenía su varita atrapada con los dedos, sin demostrar el más mínimo temor ante un eventual ataque de su parte. Como si supiera que ello no ocurriría. Como si supiera que Hermione, por muy buena bruja que pudiera llegar a ser, jamás sería lo suficientemente poderosa como para evitar lo que sea que el sujeto pretendiese hacer.

-Pero te ves más bonita en silencio - agregó.

Un _"crack". _

Una exclamación.

Un movimiento.

El hombre había roto su única defensa con los dedos, partiendo su varita en dos, a la vez que con la mano que tenía libre, hacía una señal, indicando que se callara. Hermione alcanzó a exclamar de la sorpresa, mas ninguna otra cosa emergió de sus labios. Trato de hablar, pero no había caso, sus cuerdas vocales estaban congeladas. No funcionaban, por más que tratara de forzarlas.

Abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

Estaba muda.

El mortifago que tenía la apariencia de Theodore Nott le guiñó el ojo divertido, y luego, extrajo la varita que reposaba en su oreja derecha.

Sin decir nada, la movió en un semicírculo y la aurora sintió de inmediato como sus extremidades eran atadas con pequeños hilos invisibles, arrebatándole su voluntad de golpe. Era como si de un momento a otro, se hubiera convertido en una marioneta viviente, y ese sujeto desconocido tenía en su poder los hilos para controlarla.

-Acuéstate.

La orden llegó a sus oídos con firmeza, y aunque quisiese resistirse, aunque trató resistirse con toda su alma, no hubo caso. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. Ya no era suyo. Solo obedecía al titiritero.

Hermione sintió como un miedo brutal la inundaba mientras hacía lo que le pedían, especialmente al ver como él también se dejaba caer al piso, encima de ella, colocando sus rodillas al costado de sus muslos y las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Dime aurora – le susurró al oído, mientras dejaba viajar una de sus manos por su cintura - ¿Tú hiciste todo este desastre? ¿Eres la responsable de esta masacre? Porque si es así, déjame informarte que tienes un puesto asegurado dentro de mis filas.

_¿De qué filas le hablaba? ¿Y para qué le preguntaba si sabía que no podía responderle con palabras? ¿Ni siquiera con un movimiento de cabeza? ¿Quién diablos era aquél que la manoseaba contar su voluntad? _

Su cuerpo súbitamente se había convertido en su propia cárcel. No tenía voz, no tenía la posibilidad de ordenarle a sus extremidades que se defendieran, no tenía nada. Ni siquiera su varita. Sólo su conciencia. Y a decir verdad, en esos momentos, preferiría haberlo perdido todo antes que quedarse pasmada con la incertidumbre de qué sería de ella.

Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa en toda su vida. Tan poca cosa. Tan débil. El aura que emitía ese hombre era tan oscura, tan aterrorizante, y a la vez, tan lujuriosa, que sus esperanzas de salir de ahí intacta se habían esfumado en tiempo record.

"**_Malfoy..." _**llamó mentalmente, como si él pudiera escucharla y acudir a su rescate, cuando lo más probable era que él estuviese sintiendo como ese maldito acariciaba con descaro su vientre, sus muslos por encima de su pantalón, sus senos por debajo de su blusa, y lo malinterpretara todo, creyendo que le estaba siendo "infiel".

_Si salía con vida de ésta... probablemente Malfoy no dudaría en asesinarla al creerse traicionado._

-Eres tan suave - comentó al aire - Pero me pregunto... ¿a qué sabrás?

Él dejó de acariciarla con lascividad y tomó su cara con ambas manos, procediendo a invadir su boca lenta y profundamente. Hermione no quería corresponderle aquel beso. Sentía asco, náuseas, pero aún así, aquellos hilos invisibles con los que estaba siendo controlada la obligaban a hacerlo.

Quería gritar. Quería rogarle que la dejara. Quería desaparecer. Pero ninguna de las tres opciones sería posible. Era una puta marioneta a merced de un enajenado mental disfrazado en la apariencia de un buen hombre.

Luego que él terminara de recorrer con su lengua cada recoveco de su boca, se separó de ella, atrapando su labio inferior con los dientes hasta romperlo un poco.

Hermione sintió el gusto metálico de su propia sangre recorrer su garganta.

-Que extraño – dijo, saboreando el líquido rojo - No tienes un sabor determinado. Es una mezcla muy particular, pero sabrosa. ¿Tendrá ese mismo sabor tu piel?

Hermione sintió como su piel se le erizaba al entender el significado de sus palabras. _**"¡No!" **_gritó dentro de su cabeza, y de sus ojos, comenzaron a emanar diminutas lágrimas de desesperación, que caían como cristales por su rostro. Theodore arrugó la nariz.

-No, no, no, no, no – negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua decepcionado – No llores. Llorar es de débiles. Eso deberías saberlo. Además, lo único que pretendo es divertirme un rato contigo. Lo pasarás bien, te lo garantizo, después de la magia negra, esta es mi especialidad. ¡Celebremos la vida, aurora! por aquellos que nos rodean y que ya no pueden disfrutarla.

_Diablos. Se le había olvidado ese detalle a Hermione... _

Ella sólo podía mirar a su atacante y parte del techo, pues su cabeza daba hacia arriba y no tenía posibilidad de otro movimiento, pero la verdad era que no estaban los dos solos. Estaban rodeados de cadáveres de mortífagos y aurores. _¿Acaso podía ser más horrible todo esto? _El tipo parecía excitarse con el entorno, pero a ella, solo le aumentaban las ganas de vomitar.

"_¿Te ayudo con la ropa?" _le susurró contra los labios, levantando su varita para conjurar un hechizo no verbal...

... Ella gimió en silencio.

Él, en un dos por tres, había hecho añicos su ropa con los pequeños destellos de luz que emanaron de su varita, los cuales obraron como miles de pequeñas tijeras que destrozaron su ropa en segundos, pasando a llevar algo de su piel. Hermione, para su fortuna, conservó su ropa interior, sin embargo, su cuerpo se llenó de pequeños cortes.

-Ouch. Creo que se me pasó la mano – rió el hombre, pasando su índice por una de las heridas que sangraba levemente - Pero para qué vamos a desaprovecharla, ¿no?

Deslizó su lengua por su clavícula, provocándole escalofríos, aumentando sus ganas de morir en ese mismo instante. A continuación, lamió la herida que estaba bajo su seno izquierdo, para luego hacer lo mismo en su hombro derecho... se dirigía peligrosamente a la parte inferior de su cuerpo cuando se escuchó un bramido iracundo retumbar en el lugar.

-¡No la toques, escoria!

El supuesto Theodore Nott giró la cabeza furioso, pues _¿quién osaba interrumpirlo?,_ mientras Hermione dejaba derramar más lágrimas, pero esta vez, de alivio.

No necesitaba verlo para saber quién era. Podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera.

Draco Malfoy la había escuchado.

Malfoy había venido a salvarla.

El hechizo de los hilos invisibles se debilitó un poco, por lo que Hermione pudo girar algo la cabeza en dirección a su alma gemela, pero sus esperanzas se destrozaron rápidamente al verlo.

Malfoy a penas se sostenía en pie, pues estaba afirmándose de una de las paredes de la casa como si fuera su ultima salvación. Su mano derecha estaba abierta y pegada en su pecho, y su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca. De su frente emergían gotas de sudor, y su respiración era agitada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón de varios días seguidos.

"_**Mi dolor es su dolor multiplicado por mil" **_se dijo ella, sintiendo como el estómago se le apretaba.

Claro. Se lo habían advertido. Ahora que el lazo se había hecho más fuerte, cualquier "traición", fuera voluntaria u obligada, podía incluso llegar a matar al otro. Si ella sintió que casi se moría cuando Malfoy fue extorsionado para acostarse con la zorra de Camille, probablemente él estaba sintiendo un dolor aún peor, ahora que había pasado el tiempo y ambos habían aceptado tácitamente que necesitaban mutuamente.

"_**Nos matará a ambos" **_pensó.

-¡Pero miren quién está aquí! - exclamó teatralmente el hombre, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado al lado del cuerpo de la aurora - ¡El famoso Draco Malfoy! ¿Y a qué se debe este honor? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Draco frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en su posición, analizándolo a lo lejos.

No lo iba a negar. Luego de llegar al lugar donde la había dejado minutos atrás, gastando sus últimas energías para alcanzarla y aparecerse ahí, prácticamente arrastrándose, su primera reacción fue sorprenderse ante el descubrimiento de que se trataba de Nott. Sin embargo, no era estúpido. Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar a la velocidad de la luz, uniendo piezas, gestos, y la propia energía que emitía aquel sujeto. Una energía que jamás había percibido; Oscura como la noche, perversa como nadie, poderoso como el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Ese ser despreciable no era Theodore Nott. Pero, _¿Quién era? ¿Como se había apropiado de su cuerpo?_

-Aléjate de ella – le gruñó entre jadeos, emanando un odio visceral por sus ojos grises – Quien quiera que seas, tienes tres segundos para alejarte de ella.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando quien sabe que cosas, pues en su cara comenzó a formarse una maquiavélica sonrisa.

Sin hacer caso a su advertencia, Theodore Nott levantó una de sus manos y la posó en la pierna desnuda de la aurora, acariciándola por la parte interna del muslo, casi llegando a su sexo, rozándolo a penas.

_Las consecuencias de sus actos fueron inmediatas..._

Malfoy no pudo evitar llevarse la otra mano - con la que se estaba afirmando - al pecho, cayendo sobre sus rodillas con una mueca impregnada de dolor en su níveo rostro, mientras Hermione no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas de desesperación.

Si ese demonio seguía más allá, no sólo ella se quebraría en mil pedazos de dolor, sino que él, Malfoy, de seguro moriría frente a sus ojos.

_Moriría._

Increíblemente, le aterraba más eso que lo que ese hombre le pudiera hacer a ella.

Por su parte, el responsable de todo los miraba alternativamente, evaluando sus reacciones, e inesperadamente, soltó una risotada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pues de tanto reír, había dejado de respirar. Se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar con un tono cruel y despiadado.

-Vaya ¿Aún estos oráculos juegan con los lazos?, esto es inesperado – tanto Hermione como Malfoy se sorprendieron de que el desconocido adivinara su situación - Un mortífago y una aurora, ¡qué romántico! digno de una novela. Un amor imposible, bandos opuestos, sangre, destrucción, el malo, o sea yo, y todos los otros elementos para un _bestseller._ ¿Cuánto obtengo de regalías? Mira que si vendes la historia, va a ser todo un éxito.

El rubio ignoró su ironía y chirrió los dientes.

El hecho de que aún ese tipejo no quitara sus manos de encima de ella lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Cierra el pico y alejate de Granger. Última advertencia.

Theodore Nott arrugó la nariz, claramente mosqueado. Al parecer, ya había perdido el interés de jugar con Hermione, y ahora su atención se había enfocado en torturar al intruso.

-A mi nadie me manda a callar, mortífago de segunda – siseó irritado, enterrando sus dedos en el muslo de Hermione, que gritó en su silencio – Por otro lado...¿última advertencia? Si que eres iluso, o un verdadero idiota. ¿Te has visto al espejo? Te ves patético. Estás tan débil que un niño de once años podría darte una paliza. No durarías un segundo contra mí.

-Pruébame.

Con un movimiento de varita, y antes de que Malfoy pudiera reaccionar, el mago lo mandó a volar por los cielos, dejándolo incrustado contra una pared.

Sonrió complacido. Solo esperaba que aún estuviera consciente para lo que venía.

Nott se levantó lentamente de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, a la vez que jugaba con la varita entre los dedos. Hermione vio como el despreciable empleaba el mismo hechizo que había usado con ella, dejando emerger de su varita hilos que se afirmaron en las extremidades del rubio y luego se tornaron invisibles. _**"No lo toques" **_sollozó para sus adentros.

Una vez que estuvo al frente de él, el hombre enfundado en el cuerpo de Theodore Nott levantó la mano derecha y atrapó el mentón de su presa. Draco le devolvía la mirada con desprecio, mientras intentaba, infructuosamente, liberarse de su agarre.

-No seas rencoroso, rubito. No es nada personal. Sencillamente se me antojó tu noviecita. Además, ¿Sabe Voldemort que estás saliendo con el enemigo? De seguro no se alegrará nada con la noticia.

Los ojos de Malfoy reflejaron preocupación. Nott se relamió los labios satisfecho.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré. No me sirves muerto, Malfoy. Aunque no lo creas, tengo grandes planes para ti. Mejores de lo que te podrías imaginar. Verte llegar ha sido toda una epifanía, ¿sabes?

-¿Quién eres, maldito? - preguntó con dificultad. Los dedos de su atacante incrustados en su mentón le impedían hablar con fluidez - ¿Que mierda buscas?

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron por unos instantes, pero no respondió de inmediato. Sólo se dedicó a escudriñar con la mirada las facciones del mortífago.

-Algunos me conocen como el mago oscuro más poderoso de la primera mitad del siglo XX – contestó finalmente - Y la mayoría tiembla al escuchar mi apellido. ¿Te suena? ¿Te haces una idea? He venido a hacer lo que no pude en mi primera vida. Gobernar este sucio mundo y subyugar a todo al que no le parezca. Aunque por ahora, empezaré con mi primer objetivo, el maldito que me arrebató la vida. Voldemort - se quedó un momento en silencio, disfrutando la reacción de su interlocutor - Eso me gusta... ya sabes quien soy, ¿no?

Draco parpadeó lento, antes de responder con la mandíbula contraída.

-Grindelwald.

El mago no pudo evitar sonreír macabramente, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro como si felicitara a su perro.

-En efecto. Pero como verás, sólo en espíritu. Necesito cuerpos de otros para movilizarme y he tomado temporalmente el de tu compañero Nott.

La mente de Draco Malfoy a esas alturas ya era confusión pura.

Jamás de los jamas se habría imaginado que Gellert Grindelwald, el famoso Grindelwald, volvería de las tinieblas a reclamar no solo venganza, sino el dominio del mundo como él creía que le pertenecía. _¿Cómo había logrado regresar a esta realidad? _No era posible que lo hiciera solo. Alguien tuvo que ayudarlo, pero _¿quién?_

-Así son las cosas ahora, Malfoy. Ya no hay dos bandos, sino tres. Y aunque pertenezcas a otro, no será por mucho tiempo. Digamos que me interesa cambiar este cuerpo, liberar a Nott, y tomar el tuyo -sentenció, esbozando una mueca siniestra – Dentro de tí hay un gran poder mágico que me interesa y eres la mano derecha de mi principal objetivo. Sin contar que tu apariencia es de todo mi gusto. Cuando te controle, de seguro me ligaré al doble de lo que he podido con este cuerpo. Debo confesar que me da algo de ansiedad de solo pensarlo. ¿Crees que a la señorita que está a mis espaldas le moleste un polvo en esas condiciones? Después de todo, será tu cuerpo.

Hermione quiso gritarle, quiso maldecirlo, pero aún su garganta estaba congelada, y sus extremidades paralizadas y acalambradas.

Impotente, vio como Grindelwald soltaba la mandíbula del mortifago y con las punta de los dedos comenzaba a delinear su rostro, como si se tratase de una escultura que pretendía comprar para su colección personal. Notó como Malfoy quiso sacudir su cabeza para quitárselo de encima, para evitar el contacto, pero no pudo. Al parecer, solo podía mover su boca, pues el resto de su cuerpo, estaba atrapado... tal como estaba el de ella.

-¡No me toques, maldito enfermo! - exclamó furioso.

-No me mires con esa cara, muchacho – río el mago oscuro - Ambos sabemos que los mortífagos son adictos a los placeres de la carne. Sus almas no son precisamente impolutas. Por otro lado, ¿qué esperabas de mi? La mayor pérdida que se tiene al morir es la ausencia de sexo. Sólo recupero el tiempo. Y tú me ayudarás a recuperarlo más rápido.

Era demasiada información junta para Draco. Solo atinó a deslizar su mirada desde su enemigo hasta la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas, tendida en el piso semidesnuda y con los ojos inyectados, repletos de agua. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Que no llorara, que no se preocupara, que lo haría trizas a penas averiguara como librarse de su hechizo, pero no podía.

Estaba en blanco. Por primera vez, no se le ocurría nada.

-No obstante ello – prosiguió Grindelwald, dejando su rostro a unos centímetros de él - Por ahora te dejaré tranquilo. Eso sí, aprovecha el tiempo que te queda, ya que volveré pronto. No soy un tipo muy paciente, de seguro a la noche ya me arrepentiré de haberte dejado ir. Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que pronto nos divertiremos juntos cuando me haga de ti.

Con un movimiento, Gellert Grindelwald liberó el cuerpo del mortifago, que cayó al piso en un golpe seco, y el de la aurora, la que solo atinó a sentarse y abrazar sus piernas, temblando como una pequeña tanto por el frío como por el pánico. Ninguno de los dos tenía la suficiente entereza como para tratar de atacarlo. Ni se les pasó por la cabeza.

El mago oscuro sonrió otra vez.

_...El daño psicológico seguía siendo lo suyo..._

Con otro movimiento de varita, encapsuló en burbujas oscuras los cuerpos de los mortifagos y aurores que los rodeaban, haciéndolos desaparecer de un _"plop",_ para luego regresar su atención al rubio que trataba de incorporarse a duras penas.

-Por cierto. No le digas aún a tu jefe que volví. Si lo haces...

Con un tercer movimiento, el cuerpo de Hermione Granger volvió a ser atrapado por esos hilos invisibles, y levantado por los aires para estrellarse contra la pared opuesta. La nuca de la mujer rebotó contra el hormigón y justo en ese instante, Grindelwald liberó su garganta, dejándola emitir un quejido brutal.

-....si te atreves, tu linda noviecita sufrirá las consecuencias.

Y dicho esto, desapareció.

Gellert Grindelwald desapareció en un parpadeo, y Hermione cayó sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo compulsivamente.

Al verla, Malfoy recuperó de golpe sus energías y avanzó a trompicones para llegar a ella. Se quitó en movimientos desesperados la capa negra que llevaba puesta y con ella la tapó, protegiéndola del frío y de su desnudez.

Inhaló hondo y la tomó entre sus brazos, que temblaban por el peso y por su escasez de fuerzas. Ella busco su pecho y ahí dejó la cabeza apoyada, enlazando sus brazos débiles, casi por instinto, por detrás de su cuello.

_"Lo siento" _le susurró él al oído con pesar.

Ella sólo respondió escondiendo aún más la cabeza en su pecho.

**1.&**

Malfoy se apareció en su mansión, específicamente en su habitación, y con mucho cuidado, como si fuera un objeto de cristal valiosísimo, recostó el cuerpo de ella en la cama, procurando dejarla sobre el colchón suavemente, no sin antes quitarle su capa. Con su varita invocó un poco de agua y una toalla, la que procedió a mojar para limpiar sus cortes con tanta delicadeza que a penas tocaba su piel.

Hermione lo observaba atentamente, en silencio, mientras era curada por sus pálidas manos, que aleteaban por sus heridas, limpiándolas.

Notó como sus ojos grises estaban serios, inescrutables, y su cara tan tiesa que con cualquier movimiento adicional se rompería. De seguro, Draco Malfoy estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y hacia grandes esfuerzos por no demostrarlo. No quería verse afectado, pero de una u otra forma, se notaba a simple vista que lo estaba.

Una vez que terminó de limpiar sus heridas, cerrarlas con un encantamiento de varita, y tapar su cuerpo con una frazada, se levantó de su lado con claras intenciones de salir de ahí sin dar otra explicación. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarse más, Hermione Granger había atrapado su muñeca izquierda, apretando su dorso con los dedos para evitar su partida.

-No me dejes sola – murmuró. Sus ojos se veían opacos y su mentón tiritaba levemente – No te vayas.

Él la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, mas se mordió la lengua antes de decir lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? - soltó entre dientes, con una forzada disposición.

Ella, que aún no se acostumbraba a hablar con sinceridad cuando se trataba de él, se tomó unos segundos antes de responder esa pregunta. A veces, pareciera que las palabras eran escasas cuando quería hablarle civilizadamente. Sin perversiones, insultos ni dobles sentidos. Sin maldiciones de por medio, le era complicado comunicarse con él. A pesar de que a veces tuviera exabruptos de honestidad... como lo iba a tener ahora.

-Sólo quédate conmigo. No vayas a buscarlo.– dijo, sin soltar un milímetro su muñeca, adivinando sus acciones - Te matará, es demasiado fuerte, y no quiero que cumpla su promesa y te controle como lo hizo con Nott.

Pudo percibir como los músculos del rubio se contraían, pero ella, no desistiría.

-Quédate – repitió.

Él miró alternativamente a la puerta y su muñeca atrapada por la aurora, para luego fijarse en ella misma. Sus ojos reflejaban su dilema. Probablemente, su orgullo, pisoteado en el suelo de una forma realmente humillante, clamaba por venganza.

-Yo...

-No sigas, que no me interesa – lo cortó firme – Sólo quédate. Quédate conmigo – volvió a insistir.

Draco Malfoy dejó esbozar un suspiro resignado y procedió a acostarse a su lado, por encima de la frazada, dejando espacio suficiente entre su cuerpo y el de ella. Por primera vez, no quería tocarla. Tenía miedo de hacerlo. Se apoyó encima de uno de sus codos para observarla mejor.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó, y por sus ojos pasó un brillo de sincera preocupación.

Hermione sintió como se le estrujaba el estómago al notarlo.

_¿Cómo explicarle que no quería estar sola, pero sólo quería estar con él? ¿Que de una manera muy extraña, él la hacía sentir segura, en casa? ¿Que lo necesitaba para sentirse mejor? ¿Que su presencia evitaba que rompiera llanto? ¿Que se volviera loca?._

Se sentía caminando por una frágil tabla colocada en medio de un enorme vacío, que en cualquier instante, se rompería, dejándola a merced de las tinieblas, en un caer infinito hacia la oscuridad, de donde quizás, ya no podría volver más.

Si él se iba ahora, ella enloquecía. Así lo sentía. Así de simple. Porque estaría sola con esos funestos recuerdos, sintiendo aún en su piel como esas manos tibias se paseaban descaradamente y sin su permiso. Rememorando esos ojos malignos, carentes de sentimientos humanos. Revisitando toda la escena, detalle por detalle, ya que su cerebro así lo había guardado.

Pero con él a su lado, con Draco cuidándola a su extraño modo, aún tenía un cable a tierra.

No era el cable más puro del planeta, ni el más ético de todos. Pero aún así. Era lo único que tenía, y era él único que la entendía, porque había sentido en carne propia lo que había vivido. El lazo lo había condenado a sentir todo su dolor. A saber que era lo que había vivido, y que tanto la habían dañado. Que tan rota estaba ahora.

-Es una pregunta estúpida. Ya sabes como estoy. Como me siento – contestó, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada, acercándose instintivamente a su cuerpo, mas notó como él retrocedía. Eso la irritó de sobremanera.

Porque increíblemente, en el fondo de su corazón, necesitaba que él la abrazara.

Que la atrapara en sus brazos y le susurrara que todo estaría bien. Una conducta que hubiera surgido espontáneamente de Ron, también de Harry, pero _¿Por qué la esperaba de Malfoy?. _Malfoy no era como ellos. Era exactamente lo opuesto y jamás le mentiría a sabiendas... Porque Malfoy sabía que nada estaría bien de hoy en adelante. Porque, para más remate, él estaba incómodo a su lado, sin saber donde poner sus manos, y abrazarla protectoramente – no posesivamente, como solía hacerlo - no era una opción, pues significaría algo que ninguno de los dos quería confesar.

Ese algo que cada vez era más patente. Que el lazo les gritaba con descaro. Que ellos mismos pensaban pero que jamás confesarían en palabras. Ese algo que los atormentaba y los volvía débiles.

_Cada uno era el talón de aquiles del otro, y eso había quedado ampliamente demostrado con Grindelwald._

**_2.&_**

-Duerme.- le ordenó él, bizarramente, sin agresividad, mas bien, como una solicitud, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero – declaró con firmeza - Si cierro los ojos, lo veo, y no quiero verlo, Malfoy, no quiero. Me da asco. Me doy asco. De tan solo pensar que estuvo a punto de...

-Entonces mírame – la interrumpió, no quería oír el resto, lo sabía a la perfección - Me quedaré despierto para mirarte de regreso. No tienes porqué pensar en eso.

Ella sintió como algo se revolvía en su interior. Pequeñas mariposas se movian. Peligrosas mariposas.

Se mordió el labio inferior por costumbre. Quizás, él no la abrazaría como ella necesitaba, pero de todas formas, se sentía en casa cuando él estaba a su lado.

-Me basta con que no te vayas. No es necesario que tengas ese detalle, Malfoy – murmuró Hermione, levemente sonrojada - Es impropio de ti comportarse así.

Él la observó en silencio por largos segundos, que a la aurora le parecieron interminables. Odiaba no poder usar_ legeremancia _y saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

-Quizás – respondió finalmente, serio – Pero desde que me reencontré contigo, todo lo que hago es impropio de mí. Así que ya no pienso como me comporto, Granger, solo actúo. Digamos que me resigné a tener esos deslices de amabilidad cuando se trata de ti. ¿Algún problema con ello?

Hermione negó y se quedó callada, observando como los labios de Draco estaban en una perfecta e inmóvil línea.

-Estás molesto – aseveró.

-No – corrigió él - Estoy emputecido.

Algo dentro de ella se removió de preocupación. Imaginar que Grindelwald pudiera tomar el mando del cuerpo de Malfoy, era algo que desde ese día en adelante le quitaría el sueño.

-¿Quieres ir tras él a pesar de todo?

-Quiero matarlo – confesó, dejando que sus manos se volvieran puños – Necesito matarlo.

-¿A pesar del riesgo que implica?

Él la miró con un dejo de indignación.

-Eso me da igual, no me subestimes, Granger, que enojado y sin ti de por medio, puedo vencerlo – gruñó ceñudo – Además, se atrevió a tocarte, se atrevió a dañarte, y eso jamás se lo perdonaré. Yo solamente tengo esa prerrogativa, por lo que ni siquiera Grindelwald puede hacerlo sin sufrir las consecuencias. Anda sin cuidado. No dejaré que me controle. Lo encontraré, lo mataré y punto. Lo haría ahora mismo de ser posible. Me pican las manos por irme ahora mismo y hacerlo mierda.

Ella dejo de parpadear para mirarlo con atención. Su expresión era una mezcla de emociones. Una mezcla similar a lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Dolor, rabia, preocupación e incertidumbre. Todo eso comenzó a reflejarse por sus ojos grises y atormentados.

-Pero a pesar de ello, estás a mi lado... - le susurró - ¿por qué?

-Porque me lo pediste – respondió él automáticamente.

Ella enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso?

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Draco elevó una mano y la posó en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, tratando de borrar el rastro de lágrimas que ahí se encontraban marcadas.

-Desde que me necesitas. Como ahora.

Hermione sintió como su garganta se secaba, y como su corazón palpitaba con tanto impetu que iba a estallar, pues no solo las palabras del rubio, sino el sentimiento que le comunicaba el lazo, estaba repleto de sinceridad. Algo que jamás había recibido de él...

No era destrucción, no eran celos, no era posesividad ni lujuria.

Era cariño.

Un cariño velado, oculto, disfrazado por su apariencia usualmente fría y cruel.

Un cariño que se reflejaba en sus ojos, en la elección de sus palabras, en aquella caricia no pronosticada y en la preocupación que le manifestaba.

Un cariño que el lazo había trasmitido con tanta claridad, que Hermione Granger, dejó de respirar, y olvidó momentáneamente su dolor.

_Y ella necesitaba, con toda su alma, olvidar ese dolor._

Lentamente, retiró de su cuerpo la frazada que la tapaba, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, para luego inclinarse sobre él. Sobre sus labios.

Él se dejó besar, no sin sorpresa, permitiendo que ella acariciara sus labios con los propios, en una danza lenta y tortuosa, que pronto se volvió profunda y cargada de emoción.

Ella apoyó su palma derecha extendida sobre su corazón, mientras que su otra mano se internaba en sus cabellos de oro, revolviéndolos, acariciando su mejilla, su marca, para luego volver a enterrar los dedos en su pelo.

Él, aún desconcertado por su súbito actuar, sólo atinó a colocar sus manos en su cintura, sin apretarla demasiado, no quería dañarla.

Ella se dejó caer en el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba el contacto del mortifago, comprobando que eso le impedia pensar, y pensar le impedía recordar. Así que quiso ir más allá, colocando sus piernas a cada costado del cuerpo de él.

Pero él, adivinando sus intenciones, optó por cortar el contacto, y dejar de responder a ese placentero beso, por mucho que el bulto que se había generado en su pantalón no opinara lo mismo.

-Estás herida – objetó, tratando de quitársela con delicadeza por los hombros.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Físicamente no es nada. He estado peor. Hemos estado peor y eso no ha sido un obstáculo antes.

-Aún así.- replicó - No quiero.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese cariño. Esa preocupación.

Hermione podía leer, a través del lazo, a través de sus ojos, que se retenía no porque no quisiera tocarla, no porque no quisiera tomarla, sino por protegerla, por no herirla aún más.

Suspiró.

Un calor tibio, agradable, se instaló en su pecho al sentirlo.

-Entonces, hazlo con cuidado- propuso con tranquilidad - Tú mismo lo dijiste, Malfoy. Te necesito. Necesito borrar lo que pasó esta tarde. Sacarme su sucia imagen de la cabeza, la sensación de su tacto, olvidar sus palabras venenosas. Olvidarlo todo. Hazme olvidar.

Él la miró con intensidad, aún no convencido, pero las palabras que ella dijo a continuación, la forma en que las pronunció, como lo miró cuando lo hizo, y la caricia con que acompañó todo eso, lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Manténme despierta, Malfoy, que no quiero soñar...

.

**_&.&.&_**

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_Ya sé, ya sé. Me van a querer asesinar por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero es un riesgo que tomaré..._

_¡Que tengan un excelente 2010! yo solo espero que sea mejor que diciembre de este año, que me han sucedido puras barbaridades._

_Murphy es mi copiloto._

_¡Un abrazo a todos!_

_Nos vemos pronto (espero)_

_Mad._


	34. Chapter 34

Er...¡Hola!

Sé que merezco la hoguera y una muerte lenta y dolorosa por demorarme tanto en actualizar (un poco más de tres meses... que se me pasaron volando). La verdad es que tengo excusas, pero no es del caso plasmarlas aquí. Sólo quisiera pedirles disculpas por tanto retraso. ¿Podría ser? ¿Me perdonan? Demás que ya se olvidaron de la trama, pero para quienes aún la recuerdan, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo con todo mi cariño.

¡Ah! Y para que vean que me merezco su perdón, sepan que una editorial ya tiene mi primera novela original. Así que a cruzar los dedos. ¡envíenme toda la energía que puedan!

Mil agradecimientos a quienes se dieron el trabajo de dejar su opinión, a: _**Jos Black, Sobeyda S Granger, Luna maga, Beautifly92, Eloisas, Carolyn, Sisi Malfoy, Angy Malfoy, Lili Witch, SasteR, Natasha Granger, Cintia Black, Cirene, Ixibi, Holly90, Karii Malfoy, Dark Layom, Selegna, Megumi1909, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Kaoru Riddle, Dayis, Jazz Saintclaire, Yumey, Salesia, Celeste-chan, Leoncitapotter, Donna008, Vadeti, Nirú Seiei, Katia Granger de Malfoy, Ladys Fantasy, Hnur, Lilit Malfoy, Ceci Malfoy Felton, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Hatshe W, Dan Grint, Seik, Arely Uchiha, Lorein20, Silvers Draco, Gaelle Dark, Parvaty32, Ana Joe, Irene Garza, Cardany, Lagordis, Joahnnah Cullen, Ninkie Potter, Valee HD, Atenea92, Jade A Malfoy, Annie´zZz, Ghiki, aPustistinaa, Zoe, Kariitho Potter, Dusquinha, Mary L, Manchanita, Zareth Malfoy, Jimena, May Whitlock de Malfoy, Benqx, daniieLa maLfOy, vicumalfoycullen, Cherrie SA, Thedoii1chicle, **__y __**weloveblackboys**_

Les confieso que este capítulo era ETERNO. Alrededor de 36 páginas word, sin embargo, aunque después quieran matarla, seguí el consejo de mi amiga Embercita en cortarlo en dos, para no hacer la lectura tan pesada. Pero la buena noticia es que el resto ya está escrito, asi que solo es cuestión de tiempo que lo publique.

En esta ocasión, la historia viene con banda sonora:

**1.&** La canción **"My only one" **de **"Amy Macdonald" **(http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Q-hTRQUM4k0)

**2.& **La canción **"All alright" **del grupo **"Sigur Ros" **(http : / www . youtube . com/ watch?v=XmQuIsDnQ3k)

Cariños y abrazos cósmicos.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Jamás dejaré botada una historia, puede que me demore, pero dejarla, ¡nunca! ¡lo juro!

**Mad**

_La abogada poco seria._

Ps: no me odien.. snif... por favor... snif...

* * *

_Hermione podía leer, a través del lazo, a través de sus ojos, que se retenía no porque no quisiera tocarla, no porque no quisiera tomarla, sino por protegerla, por no herirla aún más._

_Suspiró._

_Un calor tibio, agradable, se instaló en su pecho al sentirlo._

_-Entonces, hazlo con cuidado- propuso con tranquilidad - Tú mismo lo dijiste, Malfoy. Te necesito. Necesito borrar lo que pasó esta tarde. Sacarme su sucia imagen de la cabeza, la sensación de su tacto, olvidar sus palabras venenosas. Olvidarlo todo. Hazme olvidar._

_Él la miró con intensidad, aún no convencido, pero las palabras que ella dijo a continuación, la forma en que las pronunció, como lo miró cuando lo hizo, y la caricia con que acompañó todo eso, lo hizo cambiar de parecer._

_-Manténme despierta, Malfoy, que no quiero soñar..._

* * *

**34.- Deseos imposibles y crudas realidades.**

**.**

Alexander subía los peldaños de aquella escalera rápidamente de dos en dos, en dirección a la habitación de su amiga Luna y el pequeño Phillipe. Quería darles las buenas noches y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, ya que ella no había bajado a cenar tal como le había dicho y Luna no era la clase de mujer que desaparecía sin dar una explicación. Menos a él. Y mucho menos aún cuando se trataba de comer. _Su apetito después del parto era sencillamente voraz._

Así, una vez que llegó al segundo piso tocó la puerta tres veces para anunciarse, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, nadie respondió. Extrañado, pegó la oreja derecha en la madera y agudizó el oído, tratando de captar algún movimiento. Tenía la leve sospecha que algo no iba bien, y al escuchar un sollozo ahogado del otro lado, supo que no estaba equivocado.

_Algo definitivamente no iba bien. _

Sin esperar otro segundo, Alexander giró la manilla e ingresó al lugar, quedándose paralizado a unos pasos de la entrada, consternado con la imagen con que se topó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? - pregunto preocupado.

Y es que lo primero que vio al ingresar en aquella habitación fue la frágil figura de Luna, sentada en la orilla de su cama, estrechando a Phillipe entre sus brazos mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. El pequeño la miraba de lado y con sus manitos daba caricias torpes en su rostro, como si quisiera confortarla.

_Nunca antes la había visto tan afectada, y presenciarlo realmente le había oprimido el corazón._

-Después hablamos – respondió ella entre hipidos mientras secaba con las palmas su cara - Debo ir a avisarle a la Orden lo sucedido.

-¿Lo sucedido? - repitió el auror confundido, pero ella no se explicó.

Luna se levantó, aún sosteniéndo a Phillipe, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando de largo a Alexander que estaba tan desconcertado que no atinó a detenerla. No obstante, a penas ella salió de la habitación él se predispuso a alcanzarla, aunque no alcanzó a dar un paso siquiera cuando un tercero lo impidió.

-Déjala en paz – lo detuvo una voz familiar- Una vez que dé la alerta, querrá estar sola y es mejor que así la dejes.

Alexander se giró tan rápido que sus huesos llegaron a sonar. A su izquierda, justo sentada al borde del marco de la ventana y de brazos cruzados, se encontraba quien menos esperaba, enfundada de negro como era lo usual y con una expresión arisca en el rostro.

-Pansy... - murmuró perplejo.

Él parpadeaba sin poder creérselo. Verla ahí, tan pronto, tan cerca, lo descolocó por completo.

Y es que luego de recuperar la conciencia, no sabia que había sido de él en bastante tiempo. Era como despertar de una fuerte resaca, de aquellas que dejan tan aturdido el cerebro que tus recuerdos son puras lagunas sin posibilidad de relleno, y fue precisamente Luna quien lo actualizó de todo. Con lujo de detalles, para torturarlo sin buscarlo.

_Meses junto a Susan. _

_Sexo con Susan._

_Obsesión por Susan._

_Al borde del matrimonio con Susan. _

_Todo gracias a una maldita poción... _

_...Y lo peor de todo eso era que Pansy lo sabía._

_Lo sabía perfectamente todo. _

Al terminar de escuchar a su amiga, Alexander solo atinó a enterrar el rostro en ambas manos, sintiéndose impotente.

_"La perdí" _fue lo primero que pensó, sin embargo, ahora ella estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos. Era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de enmendar el rumbo... aunque probablemente, ella no había venido con intenciones de perdonarlo. Por el contrario, conociéndola, era más factible que viniera a tratar de asesinarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó con cautela y algo esperanzado a la vez.

Pansy bajó los brazos y se levantó de su lugar, efectuándo un movimiento de cabellera que pretendía ser una muestra de desprecio.

-Lamentablemente, vine a traer malas noticias – contestó aparentando indiferencia - Pronto sabrás de qué se trata. Ahora si me disculpas, debo partir. No era mi intención cruzarme contigo. Sólo quería hablar con Lovegood.

La mortifaga inició su caminata hacia la puerta para salir de ahí, sin embargo, justo al pasar al lado del auror, este la tomó del antebrazo para evitar su fuga.

_No podía dejar que se fuera. No quería dejar que se fuera. _

Algo dentro de su pecho le anunciaba que si la dejaba partir, así como si nada, no la volvería a ver... nunca más. Si quería recuperarla, tenía que intentarlo desde ese preciso instante, aunque fuera un arma de doble filo. Una jugada muy peligrosa.

-Por qué no me das tú esas malas noticias – instó con tono conciliador – Así tenemos la posibilidad de hablar de otras cosas también.

Ella lo miró con tanto odio como pudo, logrando que sus pupilas brillaran de rencor.

-Porque no quiero pasar más del tiempo necesario en tu presencia. Ya no la soporto. ¿Me sueltas?

Él frunció el ceño sin apartar su mano de ahí. De hecho, a duras penas reprimia las ganas que tenía de estrecharla contra su cuerpo y nunca más dejarla ir. Pero no podía. No sentía que tuviera ese honor ni la prerrogativa de hacerlo. Sólo sostenía su antebrazo por inercia.

-Si no lo haces por las buenas, me veré obligada a quitarte por las malas – le amenazó seria - Tú decides, Bleu. Suéltame o te obligo a que me sueltes.

La expresión de su rostro alertaba que no estaba bromeando, así que Alexander optó por liberarla, quitando lentamente su mano de ahí, dedo por dedo, retrocediéndo de su posición para darle algo espacio.

-¿Así van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante?- inquirió con voz decepcionada -¿Vas a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros? ¿Vas a ignorarme sin tratar de arreglar lo que teniamos antes de esto?

Pansy arrugó la nariz molesta.

-No vengas a hacerte la víctima, Bleu, que no me convencerás con tu teatro – siseó entre dientes – No puedes decir que no luche por tí, que no lo intenté, que no traté de cambiar por tí, porque lo hice, con todas mis fuerzas, y perdóname si ahora estoy cansada y no quiero nada más contigo por el momento. Necesito estar sola. No quiero escucharte. No quiero verte. No puedo ni siquiera mirarte sin imaginarte con ella. Sencillamente no puedo.

Alexander formó una mueca de desesperación mientras empuñaba ambas manos con firmeza a los costados de su cuerpo. Y es que para él, todo ya había tomado un cariz surrealista. No recordaba nada, _¡nada!_ y estaba perdiendo a la mujer que amaba por actos que ni siquiera recordaba haber cometido.

-¡Diablos, Pansy! - exclamó sin poder evitarlo - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Estaba hechizado! ¡Me arrebataron la voluntad! Yo jamás te habría dejado de otra forma. Jamás le hubiera puesto un dedo encima a otra. ¡Jamás!. Yo te...

-Por favor, no mientas – lo interrumpió ella, sintiendo como su máscara de frialdad se caía a pedazos - Esa poción que te administró la perra de Bones tenía una falla, y era que no podía hacerte olvidar a quien verdaderamente amabas, pero ¿qué paso? ¡me olvidaste por meses! Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, probablemente te hubieras casado con esa pelirroja estúpida. Aunque bonita familia habrían engendrado, debo admitir. Quizás, nunca debí interferir.

Él entrecerró los ojos, dolido y avergonzado. Dolido porque Pansy ya no confiaba en él, y avergonzado por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de esa situación por sus propios medios... por haberse convertido en la marioneta de otra mujer, que quizás, en el pasado significó algo, pero que ahora, solo odiaba con todo su ser. Era una loca y esperaba no verla nunca más. No respondía de sus actos si se le volvía a cruzar.

-Eso fue, ¿no?- murmuró, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos -Por eso estás así. Por eso no me puedes perdonar.

-No sé de qué hablas – replicó ella, desafiante otra vez.

Alex tragó espeso.

-Lo que realmente te dolió fue que durante esa época, ella y yo tuvimos...

-¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero oirlo! - lo detuvo casi en un grito.

El rostro de la mortífaga se deformó de pacedimiento, y retrocedió de espaldas para alejarse de él con ambas manos tapando sus oídos. La sola insinuación del tema eran dagas directo al pulmón, y no pretendía desangrarse frente a sus ojos. No señor. De ese tema no quería saber.

Él exhaló profundo y avanzó la distancia que existía entre ambos, notando como ella vacilaba entre salir arrancando o atacarlo por su cercanía.

-Pansy – empezó con sinceridad, elevando sus manos para quitar las de la pelinegra de sus orejas - No significó nada. Créeme. Ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó en aquellos meses. No era yo. Jamás lo hice voluntariamente... Pero si efectivamente sucedió, aunque sólo haya sido algo de cuerpo, jamás podré pedirte suficientes disculpas.

La pelinegra dejó escapar un gemido. No quería que él la estuviera tocando, la volvía débil. Tremendamente débil. Se perdía en sus ojos azules y sentía como sus defensas se evaporaban irremediablemente, dejando que todo el dolor lascerara su mente y corazón. Yéndose a la mierda en un dos por tres.

-Tus disculpas no cambiarán en nada lo que siento. Me destrozaste – confesó desviando la mirada, tratándo que su voz sonara imperturbable – Y te odio por eso.

Alexander cerró los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro.

-Lo sé – respondió, volviéndolos a abrir con aire súbitamente derrotado - Y eso me duele más de lo que puedes imaginar. Pues yo, sin tí, también termino destrozado, Pansy.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos volviendo a su posición inicial, mientras llevaba una mano a sus cabellos y hundía los dedos en ellos, desordenándolos.

-Eres libre de irte. No te detendré – dijo entonces – Me apartaré de tu camino.

Se giró para darle la espalda y no verla marchar. Sin embargo, sus palabras tuvieron otro efecto en la mortífaga, que se quedó clavada al piso impávida. Estaba acostumbrada a las reacciones posesivas, a las reacciones egoistas. No a eso. Ni por asomo.

-¿Eso es todo? - preguntó.

Alex se volteó contrariado.

-¿Eso no es lo que querías? - preguntó a su vez - ¿Borrarme de tu vida? Pues ya te dije que me apartaré... después de lo pasado, respetar tu decisión es lo menos que puedo hacer.

**1.&**

Pansy Parkinson podía notar por sus movimientos, nerviosos y algo torpes, que se estaba conteniendo de decir otra cosa. En los ojos de Alexander podía ver una llama que aún no se extinguía, pero que él estaba tratando de asesinar para cumplir con sus _"supuestos"_ deseos y no los propios. Estaba obligándose renunciar a ella porque de verdad creía que ella lo odiaba. Porque de verdad pensaba en respetar su decisión y dejarla ir. Porque ella se lo había pedido.

_Lo que él no sabía era que por mucho que Pansy aparentara que lo quería lejos de ella, en realidad ella sólo deseaba hundirse en sus brazos y jamás salir de ahí._

_Pero era demasiado orgullosa para ello. Y para su mala suerte, Alexander era el primer hombre que pensaba primero en lo que ella quería, reprimiendo sus propios deseos para darle en el gusto. _

Pansy sintió como su corazón se arrugaba.

No quería que él le diera en el gusto. No quería que él se alejara voluntariamente. No quería borrarlo de su vida. Él le había perdonado muchas cosas. Había perdonado que matara a Katie a consciencia, que usurpara la identidad de Astoria para dañarlo y también había obviado su condición de mortífaga, sin preguntar por su oscuro pasado como tal. Alexander con ella había hecho borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero ella, a pesar de todo eso, en ese momento no se sentía capaz de perdonarle el hecho de que se hubiera entregado a otra mujer. Aún inconscientemente. Aún hechizado.

_Pues él era la primera persona que realmente había logrado dañarle. Y su corazón estaba en sus manos de tal forma, que él con un solo movimiento podía aplastarlo. _

_Y ahora él le entregaba de regreso aquel corazón sin oponer resistencia, pero ella no lo quería de vuelta... a pesar del riesgo. A pesar de todo. _

-Jamás he dicho eso... – contestó insegura de sus propias emociones - Dije que no quería lidiar más contigo por el momento. Que no quiero verte porque necesito tiempo. El rencor es parte integral de mí y me cuesta superarlo. No sabes cuánto. Mi primer instinto fue tratar de odiarte, y en cierta forma, te odio. Sin embargo, también te amo y ese sentimiento dudo mucho que desaparezca, no importa cuánto intente ignorarlo. Duele demasiado, pero lo único que sé es que a pesar de todo, te quiero.

Alexander la miró esperanzado y redujo la distancia entre ambos, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, expectante.

-Solo dame tiempo – continuó ella, sin evitar su contacto, sintiendo como acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente sus mejillas - Necesito estar sola. Sanar. Pero no dejes de luchar por recuperarme, porque de verdad quiero que lo hagas. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado y no quiero que mi propia tozudez me lleve a perderte.

Lo escuchó suspirar aliviado.

-Si quieres tiempo, lo tendrás – le dijo, depositando un suave beso en su frente - Te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario por tenerte de vuelta conmigo. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aún sin saber donde poner sus manos. Las tenía a cada lado de su cuerpo inmóviles e indecisas. Sin embargo, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa. La rodeó con ambos brazos y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza, de una manera tan tierna que la desarmó por completo. Pansy tuvo que tomar un gran respiro para no tirar por la borda su propia resolución, y ocupar la cama de Luna Lovegood de una manera poco apropiada.

_No. Debía erradicar ese rencor primero. _

_Borrón y cuenta nueva._

Fijó su mirada en el cuello del auror y notó como en el brillaba una cadena familiar. Aquella que le había regalado meses atrás. Aquella que pudo salvar su memoria en el último momento.

-La llevas – musitó, tomándola entre sus dedos.

Él se separó unos centímetros y miró hacia la joya, para luego, regresar su atención al rostro de la pelinegra.

-Jamás volveré a quitarmela – prometió con voz sincera - A menos que tú me la pidas de regreso al igual que tu corazón. Que yo sé que me pertenece. Quizás no como antes, pero aún es mío, y si me dejas, lucharé por conservarlo.

Pansy cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No hables así, Alex. Que me haces dudar de todo.

Él sonrió y tomó su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Te amo, Pansy Parkinson – susurró aterciopeladamente, muy cerca de sus labios - Y mi forma de indemnizarte todo ese dolor que te he provocado, va a ser demostrándotelo cada día.

Ella tembló con su cercanía y se mojó los labios inconscientemente. La piel le picaba por su contacto y ya tenía la respiración entrecortada. Su boca ardía por un beso suyo y su alma pedía que él anulara ese pequeño espacio existente entre los dos.

-Eres un tramposo – soltó casi inaudible – Lo estás haciendo a propósito.

-Tal vez – concedió, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha para que su nariz no molestara – Pero tú misma me has enseñado que en estos casos, todo vale.

Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, Alexander inundó su boca con la propia en un beso potente y profundo, que casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Notó como él dejaba transitar sus manos desde sus mejillas hasta su pelo, y luego, bajaba el brazo izquierdo para apoyarlo firmemente por detrás de su cintura.

Pansy se sentía intoxicada. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar y su cuerpo solo pedía por más. Hacía tanto que no probaba aquellos labios que casi había olvidado lo dulces y expertos que eran.

_Lo adictivos que eran..._

Ella cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo atrajo más, percibiendo como el calor comenzaba a inundar cada centímetro de su ser... si no se detenía ahora, no iba a ser capaz de responder de lo que viniera después. Así que haciendo un esfuerzo de proporciones, a sabiendas que más tarde se arrepentiría, lentificó el beso del auror progresivamente, hasta detenerlo por completo. Bajó sus manos a los hombros y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de sentirse capaz de hablar. Sin verse al espejo, podía apostar que sus pómulos eran dos manchas rojas de excitación.

-Pero a pesar de que la tentación es grande – dijo, separándose quedamente, tratando de regularizar su respiración no sin dificultad - Aún necesito tiempo a solas.

-Y lo tendrás – repuso Alexander, también trastocado por ese súbito arranque - Estaré esperando tu regreso. Sólo quería dejarte un pequeño incentivo para que la espera no fuera tan larga... aunque probablemente esto fue un arma de doble filo. Necesito urgente una ducha fría.

Ella dejó escapar una suave risa y se soltó de sus brazos, volteándose para marcharse por fin de ahí. Y es que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones. Debía arrancar antes de sucumbir a la tentación de nuevo, y darse no una, sino _varias _duchas frías._ ¡Otra vez estaba en las mismas!_ Viviendo como dos Parkinson distintas. La fogosa de siempre y la que actuaba como una colegiala tímida cuando estaba con él. La vengativa que quería dejarlo a _medio cocinar _y la que añoraba derretirse en sus brazos y gritar su nombre hasta quedar afónica.

Y en esa contradicción pensaba cuando de pronto, antes de poder escapar de aquella habitación, él la tomó por la espalda, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello en un movimiento ágil que ella no pudo evitar. Percibió como su corazón se detenía de la expectación y podía sentir en su espalda como el pecho de Alexander se expandía con la respiración.

_Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio_

-¿No crees que ya pasó demasiado tiempo? - preguntó él con voz ronca y tono urgente.

.

* * *

.

El elegido llevaba varias horas sentado en aquella silla, mirando fijamente la pared. Y es que Harry Potter ya estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Hermione supuestamente había salido a una misión sin importancia, sin embargo, las noticias habían volado como de costumbre y ya se sabía que todo había terminado en desastre. En una verdadera y sangrienta tragedia.

Al notar que nadie volvía al cabo de unas horas, Minerva Mcgonagall había enviado una tropa de reconocimiento, la cual se había encontrado con un panorama completamente desolador. Todos estaban muertos. Y no sólo aurores, sino también mortífagos. Harry sintió que el piso se desvanecía de sus pies cuando le informaron, sin embargo, lo que supo a continuación lo tranquilizó a medias. _"No encontraron el cuerpo de Hermione" _le había informado la anciana, y él lo primero que hizo fue correr a la cocina a revisar el reloj que Molly había modificado para ver el estado del grupo más cercano del cuartel.

Las manillas estaban en _"a salvo"._

Bien. Ella estaba a salvo, pensó el morocho, pero _¿Dónde demonios se había metido? _Envió un_ patronus_ con un mensaje de alerta, solicitando que cualquier mago de la resistencia que supiera de su paradero se lo informara, pero nadie respondió. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra sin dejar rastro para ubicarla. Y lo más desconcertante de todo, era que no era la primera vez que sucedía. Si bien, habían pasado dos meses de tranquilidad, donde siempre podía decir dónde se encontraba, antes Hermione tendía a desaparecer sin aviso, sobretodo por las noches. Como en ese mismo instante.

_Como esa misma noche. _

Arrugó la frente. Ya eran las dos de la mañana, pero no se movería de esa habitación hasta que ella volviera, y cuando lo hiciera, tendrían una seria conversación. Ella definitivamente le estaba ocultando algo y eso no le agradaba. Que lo hubiera botado como pareja no quería decir que no le debiera explicaciones como amigo. En absoluto. _Es más, aún no perdía las esperanzas de recuperarla en el otro sentido._

De pronto, un crujido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y dirigió instintivamente su mirada hacia la ventana, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al enfocarla...

Su cabello rojo como el fuego ondeaba al viento, y sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo estaba enfundado de negro y la posición en que estaba agazapada le evocaba a una pantera. Harry se levantó de su silla de un salto y avanzó hasta ahi con las manos empuñadas.

-¿Qué haces acá? - preguntó secamente, abriendo la ventana para enfrentarla.

Dominique ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

-Sal o invítame a entrar – respondió, guiñándole un ojo – Es de mala educación que no lo hagas.

Harry chirrió los dientes, recordando su último encuentro. No estaba para juegos, la preocupación por Hermione había acabado con toda su paciencia y no tenía ganas de lidiar con otro problema adicional. Ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? - espetó ceñudo.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos con tedio. Ahora que se había convertido, los humanos llegaban a parecerle una verdadera lata. Solo una fuente de diversión y parte de su dieta alimenticia. Aunque Potter... Potter en el fondo era harina de otro costal.

-¿Quieres que responda esa pregunta? - replicó, alzando una ceja – Vamos, sal que te conviene.

Harry titubeó. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del reencuentro de ambos. Como ella lo hechizó para no poder resistir sus encantos, como había bebido de él hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas, como lo había tomado contra su voluntad, de una manera tan violenta que aún tenía marcas que atestiguaban ese salvaje encuentro.

_Su mirada incómoda no pasó desapercibida para la vampiresa._

-Por favor, ¿aún con sentimientos de culpabilidad? - inquirió ella con una risa falsa - ¡Pero si ya pasaron muchas semanas! Además, créeme que Granger, la santa de tu devoción, hace tiempo que ya dejó de sentirse culpable por lo que te ha hecho a tí.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? - preguntó él de inmediato, con un sabor amargo en el paladar.

Pero Dominique se limitó a encogerse de hombros, soltando el veneno que tenía acumulado hace mucho tiempo solo para él, listo para infiltrarse en sus temores y generarle tortuosa incertidumbre.

-Nada que no haya pasado por tu subconciente antes... – dijo significativamente - Ahora sal. Prometo no morderte.

Él soltó una carcajada incrédula, obviando olímpicamente aquel comentario tendencioso.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a confiar en tu palabra?

Sin embargo, la expresión de ella no cambió ni un milímetro. Manteniendo ese aire misterioso que había adquirido desde que dejó de ser humana.

-Tú te lo pierdes – contestó luego de un rato, con un chasquido de lengua - Lo que tenía que decir era bastante importante. Además, no seas hipócrita, ¿quieres? es imposible que no hayas disfrutado lo de la otra noche. Apuesto que una mujer te subyugara de esa manera formaba parte de tus fantasías eróticas Potter... ¿O es que lo que te molesta es que no haya sido Granger la que te mordiera?

-¡Basta! - la interrumpió Harry, completamente rojo – Andate ahora mismo antes de que pierda la paciencia. Vete Ginny, que no quiero enfrentarme a tí. No quiero luchar contigo.

-Soy Dominique.

-No me importa – repuso él con violencia - Lo importante es que ya no eres la Ginny que yo conocí ni la que quise. Pero a pesar de eso, no quiero matarte. Desaparece y ya no vuelvas.

Dominique resopló.

-¿Ya le has dicho a los Weasley? - preguntó desinteredada, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

Sin embargo, Harry percibió una cuota de padecimiento en su voz, lo que lo desconcertó horriblemente. _¿Habría quedado algo de Ginny dentro de esa tenebrosa mujer?. _Bufó. Probablemente era producto de su imaginación. Esperó un par de segundos antes de responder.

-No – soltó finalmente - Prefiero que piensen que su hija está desaparecida, incluso muerta, antes que sepan en lo que realmente te has convertido. Eso terminaría por destrozarlos.

Ella asintió como si estuviera completamente de acuerdo con su resolución, mientras él la observaba algo contrariado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme? - insistió, volviendo al tema inicial - Si no hubieras querido informármelo ya te hubieras ido. Porque sabes que no voy a salir y ni pienso invitarte a entrar.

Dominique volvió a clavar su mirada en él, observándolo con algo de diversión en sus ojos brillantes y sedientos de sangre.

-Potter, Potter, ¿qué va a ser de tí? - esbozó lastimeramente - Si ya la responsabilidad de ser_ "el elegido"_ te quedaba demasiado grande, ahora no sé como lograrás sobrevivir a lo que se viene. ¡Qué dilema! Ya no sé quien me cae peor. El supuesto salvador del mundo mágico o los dos lunáticos que quieren gobernarlo.

"_¿Dos?" _Repitió él para sus adentros, intuyendo que ella estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Que estás diciendo?

La vampiresa se relamió los labios con satisfacción.

-Eso era precisamente lo que queria informarte, cariño. Ya no tienes un solo enemigo, sino dos – continuó, experimentando una agradable sensación de triunfo ante su rostro deformado por la sorpresa - Lo lamento, pero creo que no podrás lograrlo. Será tu fin más pronto que tarde, y debo admitir que me encanta imaginármelo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Harry sacó la mano por la ventana para agarrarla de la blusa y tirarla con violencia contra él. No le gustaba lo que estaba insinuando. No quería creer lo que le estaba insinuando.

-¿De quién hablas? - preguntó amenazante.

Sin embargo, de un hábil movimiento ella lo tomó y lo giró en una llave que le arrancó un grito.

-Sacaste tu brazo de la protección. ¿Sabías que por esto puedes perderlo? - siseó perversa – Ahora que te tengo afirmado, no me cuesta absolutamente nada sacarte de ahí dentro y drenarte por completo.

Harry sentía como sus músculos se contraían y por más que trataba de quitarse el agarre, la fuerza sobrehumana Dominique le cortaba la escapatoria.

-¿Quién? - repitió con los dientes apretados.

Ella sonrió divertida. Giró un poco más el brazo del pelinegro hasta hacerle sonar el hueso, logrando extraerle otro grito desde el fondo de la garganta. Luego, bajó su cabeza hasta posicionar sus labios en la muñeca del elegido, escuchando como las venas palpitaban bajo la piel, llevando aquel tibio y delicioso manjar rojizo por su cuerpo.

-Cuando te diga quién, lo primero que te preguntarás es el cómo – respondió seductoramente - Pero eso tienes que averiguarlo por tus propios medios. Yo sólo queria ver esta cara de espanto. Tal como la llevas ahora...

No pudo resistir la tentación.

Dominique dejó salir sus colmillos y luego de lamer el brazo del pelinegro desde la muñeca hasta la parte interna del codo, enterró su dentadura para alimentarse de él. Percibió como Potter se tensaba y reprimía un tercer grito, logrando que la sangre emanara con más potencia por aquella herida.

Dejó escapar un jadeo, extasiada.

Dominique bebió lo suficiente para calmar su sed, aunque otra "sed" había surgido en su interior. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión aquella no se satisfacería. Porque Potter pondría todo de su parte para evitar que ella lo sacara de esa casa, y probablemente, si ella lo hacía por la fuerza terminaría por arrancarle el brazo. Y la verdad sea dicha, no le interesaba dejarlo sin extremidades.

-Grindelwald – soltó, despegando su boca brevemente para hablar - Tu nuevo enemigo no es nadie más ni nadie menos que el alma Grindelwald enfundado en otro cuerpo. ¿De apocalipsis, no?

La vampiresa volvió a hundir sus colmillos en la piel, notando como el pelinegro se tardaba en asimilar la información.

-Mientes – lo escuchó decir con estupefacción.

Tomó un último y largo sorbo, soltando aquel brazo cuando se hubo saciado. Harry lo volvió a meter dentro de la casa con una expresión sumamente adolorida, mientras ella se limpiaba la sangre de las comisuras de la boca con los dedos para después chuparlos. No tenía ninguna intención de malgastar aquel néctar.

-¡Oh! Ya verás que no – exclamó encantada – Ya verás que no.

Él la miraba sin podeer creérselo, a la vez que apretaba su maltrecho brazo contra el vientre. Y ella... ella parpadeaba extasiada, a sabiendas de que esa partida la había ganado sin problemas. Aunque en el fondo no entendiera en nada porqué le había pasado esa información relevante, pues ella solo quería satisfacer su sed de sangre.

Así, en ese instante Dominique quiso convencerse que lo había hecho porque odiaba a ese infame de Grindelwald. Que no había otro motivo adicional.

_Porque no podía haber un motivo adicional._

-¡Ah! Y toma este consejo como un servicio de utilidad pública – agregó la vampiresa con una sonrisa maliciosa – No la esperes despierto, porque no volverá esta noche. Me refiero a Granger... - agregó ante su cara de confusión - Digamos que probablemente ahora está ocupada en otros placeres, ¡digo!, deberes. Así que no te sorprendas si tiene una mirada de satisfecha y que cuando llegue, lo único que quiera es tirarse a la cama a descansar... pues según lo que me ha comentado Camille, **_él_** es insaciable.

Sin decir otra palabra, Dominique desapareció de ahí, dejando del otro lado de la ventana a un Harry Potter adolorido, estupefacto, contrariado, pero por sobre todas las cosas, furibundo.

_Pues Dominique había logrado plantar una semilla de inseguridad que llevaba mucho tiempo rondando su interior. _

_Y ahora, la única respuesta que quería era saber a quién se refería con **"él"**_

_Necesitaba saber quién diablos era** "él".**_

_El asunto de Grindewald podía esperar hasta que hablara con ella. _

_Porque en ese instante, el "elegido" tenía otra prioridad._

_Hermione Granger._

.

* * *

.

Cerró los ojos, inhalando una gran porción de aire, tratando de calmarse antes de ingresar al cuartel.

Estaba justo a la entrada, aún bastante aturdida con sus propios pensamientos, con sus propios sentimientos, sin saber todavía como reaccionar con todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había dicho y todo lo que había escuchado. Y es que la mente de Hermione Granger estaba tan enredada como un plato de tallarines mal cocido. La noche anterior había cambiado absolutamente todo lo que creía saber, y para su mayor infortunio, cerrar los ojos en vez de proporcionarle tranquilidad, atrajo todos los recuerdos, haciéndole revivir lo que ahora martillaba su cabeza sin piedad.

Y también su corazón...

.

**2.&**

"_Luego de aquella irresistible petición, él se sentó y la giró con cuidado para dejarla de espaldas, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y brazos para no aplastarla. Hermione se dejó hacer sin quitar la mirada de su rostro, mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada, ansiosa, sin saber que esperar del que ahora estaba encima de su cuerpo. _

_Hasta el momento, él la había tratado con una delicadeza inusitada, generando un espacio entre ambos para no tocarla, para no dañarla. Pero ahora había cedido a sus deseos, y ella simplemente no sabía que vendría a continuación... aún así, estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que viniera, pues sólo lo necesitaba a él. Lo necesitaba como nunca antes se había atrevido a confesar, ni siquiera a sí misma. _

"_Hazlo con cuidado" le había dicho para convencerlo, pero ¿Malfoy sería capaz de contenerse? Hermione sabía que ella misma no había podido hacerlo cuando él estaba herido. Que casi había logrado desangrarlo con su impetu, con su arranque de pasión. Y es que el lazo que los unía a ambos era tan potente que los cegaba por completo, llevándolos a un estado casi animal del cual no eran responsables._

_Pero no..._

_Él inesperadamente no era igual..._

_Y en ese momento, sólo en ese momento, se lo demostraría..._

_Porque Draco Malfoy no estaba calculando sus movimientos, no estaba pensando, sólo estaba dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, algo que jamás había hecho con anterioridad. _

_La observó detenidamente desde arriba, casi sin parpadear, y llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla derecha para acariciarla con lentitud. Hermione aguantó la respiración inconscientemente, y cerró los ojos unos segundos para disfrutar el contacto. Al abrirlos, volvió a posar su mirada en los ojos de él, percibiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor profundidad... pues sus ojos eran acero fundido, emoción reprimida, confusión pura. Y para ella, verlo así, era igual que verlo desnudo antes de que incluso él se quitara la ropa._

_Siguiendo sus instintos, Hermione elevó ambas manos y tomó su cara, notando como él cerraba los párpados y luego los volvía abrir con una expresión deleitada. Ella dejó que sus palmas se deslizaran a través de su rostro, acariciando desde sus sienes hasta sus mejillas, pasando por su mentón. Delineó su nariz con el índice, y luego sus cejas con ambos pulgares. _

_La respiración de Draco era cada vez más pesada. Sus hombros subían y bajaban mientras movía inconscientemente la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a sus facciones, a la vez que movía su propia mano desde la mejilla de Herimone hasta su cuello, acariciando el hueso de la clavícula quedamente. _

_Hermione dejó caer sus brazos y él bajó el torso hasta que su frente chocó suavemente con la de ella, rozándo su nariz con la propia. Hermione comenzó a temblar sin presupuestarlo. Porque por dentro estaba muerta de miedo, y sabía por el lazo que él también estaba experimentando la misma sensación. _

_¿Qué estaban haciendo? Eso era algo completamente nuevo, y a la vez, algo que ambos sabían que implicaría un antes y un después... cada vez que habían estado juntos en una misma cama, los resultados eran los mismos. Olas de placer. Sensación de libertad. El sabor de lo prohibido. Instantes de lujuria. Deslices de masoquismo. Por eso, cada vez que habían estado juntos en una misma cama, sabían que esperar del otro. Pero ahora, ¿Ahora qué?. _

_¿Qué?_

_Esto no se parecía a nada de lo anterior, era incierto, demasiado incierto, y aún así... se sentía mucho mejor que todo lo que habían hecho antes. Se sentía increíblemente correcto. Era como si sus cuerpos fueran parte de un mismo todo, y a la vez, lo fueran todo. Un universo completo. Una constelación. Una realidad aparte. Pues con tan solo un roce, sentían como sus nervios reaccionaban enviando fuertes descargas eléctricas a sus cerebros, que a su vez alertaban a todos sus sentidos despertándolos en su máxima expresión._

_El olfato registraba el olor de su cabello castaño, la fragancia que emitía el pálido cuello de él..._

_La vista se recreaba con la imagen de sus rostros, que a penas se vislumbraban en la oscuridad..._

_El oído captaba el sonido de la respiración de ambos, e incluso, el palpitar de los dos corazones..._

_El tacto ahora les permitía sentirse mutuamente. No su piel, no sus huesos, sino que atravesaba toda la estructura y tocaba al otro de raíz... _

_Y finalmente, el gusto... que ya no aguantaba otro instante sin trabajar como el resto de sus compañeros._

_Hermione buscó sus labios y los rozó casi imperceptiblemente con los propios, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta la camisa del rubio para desabotornarla botón por botón, deslizándola por sus hombros una vez que estuvo completamente abierta. Fue entonces que él comenzó a reaccionar frente a su roce, pero en vez de besarla de frentón como sería lo habitual, llevó su boca hasta el cuello y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en toda su extensión. Ella suspiró y clavó su mirada en el techo, dejándose inundar por todas las emociones que la atacaban. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, sin embargo, no quería que el momento se acabara. Quería que fuera eterno. Y que jamás amaneciera para no torturarse con el significado de lo que ahora estaban haciendo. _

_Porque ella lo tenía bien claro... y eso era lo que más le asustaba. _

_Él bajó por ese camino, llegando hasta su clavícula, bajando aún más por entremedio de sus senos, mordiendo suavemente una de sus costillas. Ella temblaba ante sus caricias, y sin poder aguantarlo más, lo tomó del mentón para devolver su rostro hasta la altura de sus ojos y estirar el cuello para besarlo con intensidad, recorriendo toda su boca, disfrutando la lenta y dulce invasión de su lengua._

_Poco a poco las pocas ropas que quedaban fueron desapareciendo._

_Poco a poco, lentamente, las manos de ambos navegaron por el otro, sintiendo como cada poro reaccionaba ante el contacto. Como sus nervios se conectaban. Como el lazo los unía en su máxima expresión. _

_Poco a poco, lentamente, y con algo de ansiedad, él la hizo suya por horas, sin apuros, sin escatimaciones, sin reparos._

_Por horas fueron solo uno._

_Y en uno estuvieron fundidos entre caricias, entregándose el todo por el todo por primera vez, hasta llegar al cénit del placer._

_En una explosión arrebatadora, que los dejó completamente agotados, dormidos enlazados entre sí."_

_._

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para erradicar aquél recuerdo. Sobretodo porque esa misma madrugada había tenido que enfrentar las incómodas consecuencias del "dejarse llevar". Algo que trató de evitar a toda costa, pero que el rubio lamentablemente no dejó pasar.

.

"_Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de inmediato para quedar sentada en el colchón, frotándose rápidamente los párpados en un intento de desperezarse. Una vez que lo hizo, puso a vagar su mirada alrededor, encontrándose con la espalda desnuda del mortífago que miraba hacia afuera de la ventana, dejando a la vista esa herida con forma de "L" que su musculatura atesoraba como propia._

_-No sabía que fumaras – comentó extrañada, tapándo instintivamente su desnudez con las sábanas. _

_Y es que de los dedos de la mano izquierda de Malfoy colgaba un purillo encendido, el cual era levantado cada cierto tiempo por el rubio para llevárselo a los labios. _

_-No es un hábito – respondió con simpleza - Pero me ayuda a pensar de vez en cuando..._

_Él dió otra bocanada antes de apagarlo, girándose lentantamente para observarla de regreso._

_-...Y ahora necesito hacerlo – continuó, dejándo escapar los últimos vestigios de humo de su boca - Porque quiero entender qué diablos pasó anoche. _

_Ella quedó paralizada. Si bien, sabía que él también había percibido la diferencia de "esa noche" con las "otras noches", jamás pensó que el mortífago realmente quisiera hablar de ello. Ni mucho menos entenderlo._

_Sintió como se le oprimía el pecho. Ya ni quería mentir al respecto. _

_-Ya lo sabes – contestó, levantándose de la cama, llevándose la sábana consigo - Otra cosa es que no te guste la respuesta. Como a mí. _

_Caminó hacia el armario de Malfoy notando de reojo como él la taladraba con la mirada, pero optó por ignorarlo. Abrió las puertas de aquél mueble de par en par y comenzó a buscar alguna ropa que pudiera servirle provisoriamente. Teniendo en consideración que la suya estaba hecha trizas y que no podía volver al cuartel en cueros._

_Sin embargo, para su sorpresa Malfoy ya se había hecho cargo de ello, pues en la repisa que estaba a la altura de sus ojos, se encontraban pulcramente doblados unos pantalones azul oscuro, una blusa blanca de satín, calcetines de medias y ropa interior. Al lado, un par de botas negras. Y todo misteriosamente a su medida. _

_El detalle le dio un escalofrío. _

_Sacudió la cabeza para espantar las implicancias que eso podía tener y comenzó a vestirse apurada. Quería arrancar de ahí como una verdadera cobarde. Ni siquiera pensó en ducharse._

_-Granger, yo creo que... - lo escuchó hablar._

_Pero ella estaba demasiado perturbada para conversar._

_-No sigas, no quiero hablar de eso – lo detuvo mientras__ cerraba el cierre de aquel pantalón - ¿Te parece?_

_Él frunció el ceño, dejando entrever que no le parecía en lo absoluto. _

_-¿No quieres hablar de eso ahora o no quieres hablar de eso nunca? - inquirió seco._

_Hermione estaba abotonando su blusa con rapidez y evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos. _

_-Nunca – respondió igualmente seca – No quiero hablar de eso nunca._

_Se sentó en el colchón para colocarse las botas, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera introducir el pie en la primera, se vio arrastrada hasta caer de espaldas en la cama. Él se había montado sobre ella con una agilidad felina, y sostenía sus brazos con firmeza pero sin dañarla... aún._

_Su mirada gris estaba dura, sus orbes relampagueaban y su pecho se expandía y contraía con el poder de su respiración, en un movimiento casi hipnotizante que acentuaba su trabajada y casi perfecta contextura. Hermione podía notar que él estaba realizando grandes esfuerzos por no irse de madre y tratar de razonar con ella antes de irse a los golpes... como acostumbraban._

_-¿Tan malo fue? - le soltó él con rencor. _

_Ella no pudo reprimir una mueca de tristeza. _

_-No se trata de eso – replicó amargada – Solo que jamás debió pasar, no era lo correcto o lo más racional. Ya estamos demasiado metidos en esto como para que ahora hayamos agrandado el problema..._

_-¿Sabes? - la interrumpió exasperado - Me tienes cansado con eso de lo correcto o no. ¿No que habíamos quedado en que eso ya importaba una mierda? ¿Que ya no habrían arrepentimientos? ¿Que aprovecharíamos el tiempo que nos queda?_

_Hermione no podía negar que estaba sorprendida con su reacción, pero en el fondo, lo entendía. El lazo había sido tan claro para los dos que ya era una tontería negarlo. Ambos, lamentablemente, estaban unidos en vida y en muerte. En las buenas, pero principalmente, en las malas. Y ambos habían dado un paso que estaba prohibido para gente como ellos._

_Un paso que al parecer, por mucho que fuera aterrador y prácticamente desolador, a Draco Malfoy le importaba un comino dar. A ella no. Ella resultó ser mucho menos arriesgasda, porque en el fondo, sabía que a final de cuentas ella terminaría peor. Lo pasaría peor. Y no estaba dispuesta a pasar otra vez por algo similar a lo de Ron. No quería sentirse tan muerta por segunda vez._

_-Pero esto es distinto, y lo sabes... - contestó dolida – Y lo sabes... Malfoy._

_El rubio dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación. Se sentía estúpido, impotente, pero por sobretodo, rechazado. Y odiaba sentirse rechazado. Especialemente cuando se trataba de ella. Apretó más sus brazos de la pura frustración. _

_-¿Y cuál es tu sugerencia? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? - siseó sarcástico - Malas noticias, Granger, dudo mucho que tú o yo podamos dejarlo ser. Este maldito lazo no lo permitirá. Tú me necesitas. Yo estoy obsesionado contigo. Y no me cabe alguna duda que en el futuro podamos tener una recaída como la de anoche. _

_Ella tragó espeso ante la verdad de sus palabras. Estaba consciente que una recaída como "la de anoche" era tan segura como que amanece todos los días. _

_-¿Entonces cuál es tu sugerencia? - inquirió ceñuda._

_-No quieres oírla. No te agradará en lo absoluto. _

_Y algo le decía que estaba en lo cierto. Probablemente la sugerencia del mortífago era dejarla como prisionera en su habitación, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse atrapar de esa forma. Primero muerta a perder su libertad. Por mucho que quisiera su compañía como hace unas horas atrás._

_-No entiendo el punto de conversar sobre lo que pasó anoche si no sacamos ninguna conclusión al respecto - soltó frustrada._

_-No me jodas, ¿quieres? Que a mi también me tiene desconcertado - repuso ofuscado - Jamás lo planifiqué. No tenía como hacerlo. Ya no controlo nada de esto. Y no estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas se me vayan de las manos. Me exaspera._

_-¡Pues a mi también!_

_Hermione movió su cuerpo con violencia para quitárselo de encima y terminó de colocarse las botas con claras intenciones de arrancar de ahí. Se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a caminar a la salida, sin embargo, Malfoy fue más rápido. Como siempre lo era. Rodó para atravesar la cama del otro lado y se incorporó agilmente para cortar su vía de escape con ambas manos en sus caderas. Hermione retrocedió instintivamente, tratando de no desconcentrar su enfado con su pecho desnudo, ni fijar su mirada en aquellos huesos que se vislumbraban un poco más abajo del vientre y que se le antojaban sumamente atractivos._

_-Granger, dónde vas - le exigió él, volviéndo sus pensamientos a la realidad. _

_Ella sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondamente. _

_-¿Que crees? Regreso a mi cuartel - respondió, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho - No me puedo quedar para siempre acá. Hay una realidad afuera, Malfoy, estamos en guerra, ¿Y qué crees? A pesar de este acuerdo tácito entre los dos, eres mi enemigo y debo derrotar a los tuyos. Y eso no va a cambiar por mucho que lo desee con toda el alma. _

_Él parpadeó desconcertado._

_-¿Lo deseas? ¿Deseas que no sea tu enemigo? - inquirió, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos, quedando a tan solo un palmo. _

_Hermione se mordió la lengua y se golpeó mentalmente por aquel desliz, aunque en el fondo, sabía que ya no valía la pena aparentar. Después de haberse entregado de aquella forma, ambos habían quedado completamente expuestos al otro. Ya no sólo desnudos en cuerpo, sino también en alma. _

_-Deseo tantas cosas, Malfoy, ¡tantas! - dijo con tono melancólico - Y aunque después me arrepienta de confesarlo, después de anoche deseo muchas cosas más... deseo una vida normal, deseo no tener que esperar tu muerte, deseo no tener que esconder todo lo que pienso y siento. Deseo poder ser honesta, no sentirme rota por dentro y no apestar a traición. Deseo que no seas un asesino. Deseo no tener que verme en la obligación de matarte. Deseo que no seas un mortífago..._

_Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos y hundió ambas manos en su cabello enmarañado, apretando dos mechones con impotencia hasta que su cuero cabelludo comenzó a doler. _

_-Te metiste debajo de mi piel y ahora ya no sé cómo sacarte de ahí - agregó la aurora en voz baja - Ni siquiera estoy segura que el lazo me obligue a sentir lo que estoy sintiendo. ¿Ahora ves porque no quería hablar de esto? La desesperación me ha hecho hablar más de la cuenta... era mucho más fácil odiarte a secas. _

_Él volvió a reducir la distancia entre ambos, colocando un brazo por detrás de su espalda y la mano derecha tras su nuca. Su mirada grisacea parecía acero fundido otra vez, y Hermione sintió como el lazo volvía a hablar las cosas que él no podía decirle en palabras._

_Él acercó sus labios a los de ella, en búsqueda de un beso, pero ella apartó su cara, evitando el contacto._

_-No. No ahora. - pidió, cerrando los ojos._

_Malfoy insistió una segunda vez, sin embargo, cuando creía haber alcanzado su objetivo, ella logró mover justo a tiempo el rostro para que el beso terminara en su mejilla._

_-No... - musitó débilmente. _

_Él se rindió__ y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. _

_-¿Tú crees que es más fácil para mí? - le susurró al oído - ¿Tú crees que no me siento igual de miserable al desear a alguien que por más que lo intente jamás podré tener para mí por completo?__¿Tú crees? _

_Ella no respondió en lo absoluto. La voz de Malfoy y la forma como ahora la abrazaba la tenían paralizada. Percibía como su boca se movía suavemente al hablarle a la oreja, y la tonalidad especial que había usado para preguntarle capciosamente aquello se sentía como dulce miel recorriendo la garganta. _

_-No sabes lo que estoy pasando, Granger, ni te lo imaginas - continuó, jugando con su lóbulo con los labios - No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de amarrarte en esa cama y no dejarte ir nunca más. No sabes los celos que me invaden cuando sé que estás cerca de Potter y no puedo controlar lo que haces. No sabes cuánto me gustaría arrancarme el corazón y el cerebro para no sentir nada más hacia tí, para no pensar más en tí. Y es que simplemente no sabes lo que has hecho de mí. Yo no necesitaba nada, a nadie. Yo no sentía. Era libre, y ahora soy pura contradicción. Tú me has puesto una cadena en el cuello y ahora vivo atormentándome con esto. Estoy hundiendome en la rabia, en la confusión, y lo único que sé, lo único que tengo claro, es que te quiero a mi lado sin importar qué... y mataré al que se interponga en mi camino._

_Ella tragó espeso, esperando con ansiedad que continuara. _

_-Lo irónico de todo esto, es que sigo siendo el mismo en el resto de las cosas. Sigo siendo un asesino, sigo sin tener conciencia ni moralidad y sigo siendo tu enemigo en el papel ... tú lo sabes bien y aún así me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito. _

_Hermione se armó de fuerzas y se deshizo del abrazo del mortífago, sopesando la sinceridad de sus palabras, lo atormentadas que sonaban y lo decepcionante que todo era en su conjunto. _

_Pues a__mbos tenían deseos, egoístas pero a la vez imposibles... que contrastaban crudamente con la realidad._

_-Quedamos en el mismo punto muerto. Como siempre - murmuró con una mueca dolida - Salvo que ahora estamos parados en una posición peor. _

_Y para su sorpresa, él no la contradijo. _

_Solo la miró en silencio. _

_Un silencio que significó mucho más que palabras al aire . _

_Un silencio que lo dijo todo._

_._

La aurora tomó un gran respiro y entró al cuartel, tratando de pasar desapercebida. Sin embargo, a penas puso un pie en el lugar la silueta de Minerva Mcgonagall hizo su aparición, esbozando una expresión de sincero alivio antes de caminar hacia a ella y atraparla en sus delgados brazos.

-Me tenías preocupada, querida – susurró en su oreja, liberándola después -¿Dónde te habías metido? Cuando fueron a explorar el lugar de la misión, estaban todos muertos. Llegué a pensar lo peor.

Hermione abrió la boca pero ninguna respuesta parecía lo suficientemente creíble para decirla, así que volvió a cerrarla tratando de disimular su deconcierto. Minerva sonrió comprensivamente, como si leyera su mente sin dificultad. No sabía si era por la edad, o porque en realidad, esa mujer la conocía desde los once años. Más de la mitad de su vida.

-No es necesario que me respondas, olvídalo – le soltó, tomando su brazo para avanzar con ella – Ven, toma asiento conmigo un rato.

Ella la siguió en silencio con la cabeza cabizbaja, algo avergonzada por saberse pillada en la elaboración de una mentira, no obstante ello, algo llamó su atención, olvidando rápidamente el bochorno. Dentro del cuartel había harto movimiento, como el que siempre existía justo antes de alguna misión._ ¿Habría sucedido algo importante?_ su anciana mentora parecía obviar la prisa del resto de los aurores que preparaban sus varitas, armas y pociones de combate, como si conversar con ella fuese mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa que el resto estuviera haciendo por el momento.

Ambas tomaron asiento en un sofá y la otrora profesora de transformaciones fijó sus ojos en ella, mientras ella, solo pensaba en arrancarse con el resto de sus compañeros a esa probable misión para evitar la charla.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó con simpleza.

Hermione parpadeó extrañada.

-Estoy bien, ¿porqué la pregunta?

Mcgonagall dejó escapar un suspiro repleto de agotamiento, y acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su arrugada nariz.

-¿Sabes? siempre fuiste mi alumna favorita - la extrañeza de Hermione se hacía cada vez más patente en su rostro, pero aún así asintió - Eras como la hija que siempre quise tener, y aún lo eres. Desde que te conocí, cuando aún eras tan solo una pequeña, he tenido un cariño especial hacia tí, como sé que tú lo tienes hacia a mí.

Ella se limitó a asentir otra vez, sin entender cuál era el sentido de aquella conversación. Sabía que había algo escondido y que pronto sabría qué específicamente, asi que la ansiedad la empezó a carcomer.

-Por eso te conozco lo suficiente, querida Hermione. Sé cuando algo te atormenta, y sé que tu respuesta no es sincera, que no estás bien. Te he visto deambular más pálida que un fantasma de Hogwarts y desaparecer a menudo sin mayor explicación. Hay algo que te está haciendo mal, pero al parecer, te averguenza contarlo. Por eso quería hablar contigo ahora, para reiterarte que no importa lo que pase, siempre puedes confiar en mí. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

Hermione tenía tatuada la palabra _"culpable" _en la frente, percibiendo como todos sus principios la inundaban de sopetón. Asintió por tercera vez, en completo silencio.

-No te insistiré - continuó la anciana - Solo quería que sepas que por muy vieja que esté, no soy ciega, y que siempre puedes contar conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo - contestó la joven automáticamente.

Minerva Mcgonagall esbozó una sonrisa conforme.

-Ahora, te aconsejo que subas - agregó, dándole un maternal beso en la frente - El pobre Harry ha pasado toda la noche en vela esperando tu llegada.

Hermione tragó espeso, pero asintió por última vez.

Se levantó del sofá sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir cada peldaño a duras penas, prácticamente arrastrando los pies. No quería llegar al segundo piso. No quería llegar a su habitación. No quería enfrentarse a Harry. Ya estaba demasiado conflictuada consigo misma y su situación con Malfoy para ahora agregar un interrogatorio del mejor auror del cuartel como si fuera una delincuente. Porque estaba segura que así sería. Porque esta vez, no había logrado pasar desapercibida, y claramente Harry no sería igual de condescendiente que Mcgonagall.

_"Muy bien" _planificó para sus adentros _"Entras, saludas y luego te excusas para ir a esta misión que ni siquiera sé de que va... ¡diablos!, prefieres arriesgarte a morir a seguir mintiendo, ¿dónde quedaron tus prioridades, Hermione?"_

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de frustración antes de girar la manilla, y cuando lo hizo, entró tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-Hola, Harry - lo saludó como acostumbraba, pasando directamente al baño para lavar sus manos, aunque ni siquiera estuvieran sucias.

Él se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la mirada clavada en ella. Tenía grandes semicirculos oscuros bajo los ojos, y su boca era una perfecta línea.

-Dónde estabas - respondió seco, sin moverse un milímetro.

Hermione cerró la llave del agua y comenzó a cercarse las manos con la toalla que colgaba a su derecha, tratando de controlar su compostura a través de una lenta y profunda respiración.

-Fui a visitar a mis padres - mintió sobre la marcha, algo que no había podido hacer con su mentora.

Lo escuchó bufar sonoramente.

-¿A Australia?

-Usé un traslador - contestó, saliendo del baño para prácticamente enterrarse en su armario en búsqueda de otra ropa.

Ella comenzó a revisar sus prendas una a una, empezando por las que estaban en los colgadores, aunque en el fondo, no estuviera buscando nada en particular. Solo trataba de calmar los nervios ocupándose en algo.

-Sabes que con una simple llamada puedo comprobarlo... - lo escuchó decir significativamente.

Pero Hermione no se volteó a mirarlo. Se quedó paralizada unos instantes, y luego siguió revolviendo su armario.

-Lo sé - concedió - Pero ¿porqué lo harías?

Sintió como la madera crujía bajo sus pies, indicándole que Harry se había levantado de su lugar y se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia ella. Hermione contuvo la respiración, expectante, hasta sentirlo justo detrás de su espalda. Tembló imperceptiblemente.

-Porque algo me dice que me estás mintiendo... - le susurró él al oído - Y que no es la primera vez que lo haces.

Ella se giró finalmente, aparentando indignación.

-Harry, ¿ahora vas a empezar a desconfiar de mí? - espetó ceñuda - No es el momento, tenemos una misión a la que ir.

Pero él se rió en su cara, dejándo entrever que ya no se tragaba ninguno de sus cuentos.

-"Tenemos" suena a muchos - respondió cínico - Tú te quedas acá. Además, dudo mucho que sepas de que se trata, si recién vienes llegando.

Hermione, a pesar de saberse culpable, sentía que Harry se estaba propasando.

-No puedes impedir que vaya - lo contradijo seria - No tienes derecho.

Sin embargo, Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Si puedo, y lo haré hasta que me digas la verdad.

Ella tenía mil palabras atoradas, pero ninguna era verdadera. _¿Qué había pasado con Harry? ¿Por qué la súbita desconfianza?_ el temor había empezado a inundar su pecho, y no quería seguir más en esa situación. Trató de rodearlo para salir de ahí, pero él le cortó el paso con agilidad, colocándose al frente de ella, acuchillandola con sus orbes verdes.

-Ya te dije la verdad - insistió ella, casi suplicante.

_Pero la mentira fue en vano..._

-¡Harry! ¡Qué haces!

Reclamó sorprendida, al verse atrapada entre los brazos de Harry, que de un tirón la dejó sentada en su colchón y con un hábil movimiento de varita, la cual había extraído de su bolsillo con rapidez, le había amarrado las muñecas de las manos entre si con una cuerda, la que estaba unida al respaldo de su cama, dándole casi nula movilidad.

-¡¿Que qué hago? - exclamó él, ofuscado, moviéndo las manos frenéticamente mientras caminaba por la habitación como un león enjaulado - ¿Por que mejor no me respondes tú qué ha pasado contigo? Ya no te reconozco. Me mientes descaradamente, te pierdes en las noches y ya ni me hablas. No dejas ni siquiera que te abrace, ¡nada! Me botaste de un día para otro sin explicación, ya no me cuentas nada y cada día te comportas de un modo más extraño. ¿Qué me estás ocultando? O mejor dicho, ¿A quién?

Ella se atoró con su propia saliva, y tosió un par de veces. Sin embargo, cuando dejó de hacerlo nada dijo. Ya no tenía más mentiras. Esa situación realmente se le había escapado de las manos.

-Bien. Si no quieres hablar, no te soltaré. - sentenció Harry amenazante.

Hermione tiró de las cuerdas y vio con impotencia como éstas solo lograban aumentar la presión sobre sus muñecas, ciñiendose más a ellas.

-No te atreverías a dejarme aquí amarrada - espetó preocupada.

-Pues mírame hacerlo.

El elegido rodeó la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ante la mirada atónita de la aurora que aún no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Suéltame! - exigió roja de indignación - ¡Suéltame antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de obedecerla. Se limitó a voltear la cabeza desde el marco de la puerta y a mirarla con tanta tristeza que a Hermione se le encogió el corazón.

-Lo siento, Hermione - murmuró dolido - No me voy a arriesgar a que vuelvas a desaparecer otra noche más. Me cansé de hacer el papel de tonto y de verdad creo que necesitamos hablar en serio. Has cambiado demasiado y quiero ayudarte a volver a ser la misma de siempre. No importa que tan grave sea lo que me estás ocultando. Necesito saberlo. Porque te necesito de regreso. No quiero que me sigas mintiendo. No tú. En especial tú.

Hermione se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando lo vio salir de ahí, dejandola atrapada en su propia habitación. Incluso, lo sintió murmurar un hechizo para cerrar la puerta por fuera, para cerciorarse de que aún logrando soltarse de aquellas cuerdas, no pudiera escapar.

Ella estaba casi en estado de shock, no obstante ello, decidió esperar a que el pelinegro volviera para enfrentarlo. En ese momento ya no quería pelear. Solo quería dormir para dejar de pensar.

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger en ese momento no sabía que _el elegido_ volvería con terribles noticias para ella...

_... una noticia que la desangraría por dentro._

_Un error involuntario que le dolería hasta el alma..._

_... Y una serie de consecuencias inesperadas que jamás imaginó._

_Jamás. _

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&**_

_Ejem..._

_Espero que el capítulo no las haya decepcionado y de nuevo, mil disculpas por el atraso constante. Trataré de recuperar el ritmo. Pero ¡ya saben! El siguiente ya está listo y en cualquier momento será subido =)._

_Un abrazo_

_Mad._

_Ps: según mis estimaciones, deben quedar a lo más 6 capítulos O_O. ¡Que nervio!_


	35. Chapter 35

¡Hola!

Nuevamente, mis disculpas por la tardanza. Han sido días malos para mí, especialmente en lo laboral y en la salud, y la verdad sea dicha, mis ganas de escribir no eran las óptimas, así que dejé transcurrir un tiempo para enfocarme. Además, me dio por leer de nuevo todo lo que había escrito para no perder la coherencia del relato =).

Agradecimientos por los reviews (y por la paciencia) a: _**Arely Uchiha, Anges80, Angy Malfoy, Hatshe W, Cintia Black, Luna Maga, Selegna, Sobeyda S Granger, Edna Black, Celes Blue, Holly90, AngieShields, Lovehuntress, Malaka, Jos Black, ZarethMalfoy, Leocintapotter, , Ceci Malfoy Felton, Minory907, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Beautifly 92, Megumi 1909, Manchanita, Natasha Granger, Atenea 92, Ana Joe, Kemmy S, Yumey, Negumi Uchiha, Diable Dreams, Lili Witch, Lorein20, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Salesia, Mary, Vic Black, Camila92, Makaa, Celeste-chan, Ninkie Potter, Tete, Ignea, Benqx, Joahnnah Cullen,Tentoushi Tomoe, Zoe, Vadeti, Bigi43, Donna008, Cardany, Ginwindenham, Mary L, Elwing Nyar, Luna Black, Seika, Cirene, ZedarayGigi Basileia, Karii Malfoy, Raymar, ValeeHD, Gaelledark, Feuer23, Isi, Shokoshika, Eterna Romantica 03, Zedaray, Weloveblackboys, Enrika.**_

Ah! y está especialmente dedicado a _**Ceci Malfoy Felton**_ por su cumpleaños que fue el domingo recién pasado, ¡felicitaciones, querida!

Por último, este capítulo trae banda sonora: cuando aparezca el símbolo **1.& **deben poner play a la canción **"All I need" **del grupo **"Within Temptation". **(http : / www. youtube . com/ watch?v=L6ViM8tKG1Q)

Eso sería todo, ¡Cariños!

**Mad**

_La abogada poco seria._

_Ps: que anda juntando las chauchas para sobrevivir, pero que se niega a abandonar el fandom. _

_._

* * *

**.**

_-Lo siento, Hermione - murmuró dolido - No me voy a arriesgar a que vuelvas a desaparecer otra noche más. Me cansé de hacer el papel de tonto y de verdad creo que necesitamos hablar en serio. Has cambiado demasiado y quiero ayudarte a volver a ser la misma de siempre. No importa que tan grave sea lo que me estás ocultando. Necesito saberlo. Porque te necesito de regreso. No quiero que me sigas mintiendo. No tú. En especial tú._

_Hermione se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando lo vio salir de ahí, dejándola atrapada en su propia habitación. Incluso, lo sintió murmurar un hechizo para cerrar la puerta por fuera, para cerciorarse de que aún logrando soltarse de aquellas cuerdas, no pudiera escapar._

_Ella estaba casi en estado de shock, no obstante ello, decidió esperar a que el pelinegro volviera para enfrentarlo. En ese momento ya no quería pelear. Solo quería dormir para dejar de pensar._

_Sin embargo, Hermione Granger en ese momento no sabía que el elegido volvería con terribles noticias para ella..._

_... una noticia que la desangraría por dentro._

_Un error involuntario que le dolería hasta el alma..._

_... Y una serie de consecuencias inesperadas que jamás imaginó._

_Jamás_

.

* * *

.

**34.- El gran error.**

**.**

"_**Nada que no haya pasado por tu subconsciente antes" **_le había dicho Dominique, y a pesar de que en ese instante ignoró olímpicamente el comentario, en las horas de ausencia de Hermione aquel había hecho mella en su confianza, contaminándolo todo, tanto así que en un arrebato algo violento, la había marginado de la misión que ahora tenían dejándola atada a su cama.

_¿Por qué lo había hecho? _No lo tenía claro. Había sido un arrebato irracional que había surgido prácticamente de sus vísceras. Porque esta vez, sus actos no iban destinados a protegerla como en otras misiones, _¡Claro que no!, _esta vez solo quería controlarla, dominarla, tener la certeza exacta de dónde se encontraba y en qué condiciones, de manera que él pudiera volver tranquilo y saber que podría retomar la conversación desde el punto en que la habían dejado.

Se rascó la cabeza incómodo. Sabía que debía enfocarse y dejar de pensar en ella, pero su corazón no paraba de latir pesadamente, aumentando su paranoia con cada segundo que transcurría.

"_**La santa de tu devoción hace tiempo que dejó de sentirse culpable por lo que te ha hecho a ti... No la esperes despierto... él es insaciable" **_también dijo la vampiresa, dejándolo en ese estado semimuerto y ardiendo en celos. _¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué Hermione debía sentirse culpable? ¿Por qué la mirada de la que alguna vez fue Ginny aseveraba con tanta convicción que Hermione lo había dejado por otra persona? ¿Y no solo eso, sino que se estaba enrollando sexualmente con otro? _De sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir como si tuviera ácido hirviendo en el estómago, pues aquello explicaría muchas cosas.

_Su alejamiento..._

_...Sus desapariciones_

_Su frío comportamiento..._

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar la idea. Quería darle el beneficio de la duda hasta hablar con ella, aunque no tenía idea como reaccionaría si Hermione confirmaba más tarde sus temores. _¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Podría? ¿Quién sería el bastardo que le arrebató lo único que quería? ¿Lo único que tenía?_

-Harry, la venda de tu brazo se soltó – le informó un compañero que pasó por su lado.

Y él asintió agradecido, arreglándola de un movimiento brusco. Aún sentía la extremidad adolorida y casi entumecida, no sólo por la mordida que había recibido en la parte interna de su codo, sino que también, porque la desgraciada de Dominique casi se lo había partido en dos con su fuerza inhumana.

Gruñó. No podía estar maltrecho en una peor ocasión.

Hace diez minutos que se había dado la alarma de ataque en el centro de Londres por un gran grupo de magos, que según informaciones preliminares, no eran precisamente mortifagos. El cerebro del elegido hizo _click _de inmediato, uniendo todos los datos que había recibido como piezas de un puzzle.

_Dominique le advirtió que Grindelwald había resucitado para formar un tercer eje de lucha..._

_Luna le informó entre lágrimas que alguien malvado, no sabía quien, había poseído el cuerpo de Theodore Nott..._

_Y todo era demasiado coincidente como para que no fuera efectivo lo que estaba pensando..._

Sin esperar otro instante, pidió a un par de colegas que escoltaran a Luna Lovegood y a su hijo a un lugar seguro - donde no supiera del ataque para que no arriesgara estúpidamente su vida - mientras que al resto del equipo les ordenó que se prepararan para salir de inmediato.

_Y fue justo cuando subió a su habitación a buscar su varita que Hermione llegó, desordenando completamente sus prioridades. _

Volvió a gruñir. No podía desconcentrarse otra vez pensando en ella.

-¿Estamos todos? - preguntó con voz autoritaria – Necesitamos ir en masa esta vez. Por lo que los otros equipos de la resistencia me informaron, hay una diferencia numérica importante y no podemos dejar a nadie atrás.

Diversos murmullos inundaron el salón.

-Falta Granger – apuntó una voz.

-A excepción de ella – repuso ceñudo – Ella se quedará cuidando el cuartel... ¿Alguien más?

Nuevamente los murmullos surgieron.

-Falta el joven Alexander – informó entonces madame Pomfrey, que ya estaba lista para salir a realizar los primeros auxilios necesarios – No lo veo por acá.

Tanto Harry como el resto de la Orden giraron la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscándolo con la mirada, extrañados de no verlo por ahí. Él solía ser el primero en presentarse cuando habían problemas, pero ahora no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Como si se hubiera desvanecido o no se encontrara en el cuartel en ese momento, porque era imposible que no hubiera escuchado la alarma. _¿O si?_

-No podemos esperarlo – apresuró Mcgonagall, caminando a la salida – Entre más nos demoremos en aparecernos en el lugar, peor será la situación de los que ya están luchando ahí.

Harry asintió y con un fuerte _"¡vamos!" _movilizó a todos los aurores del cuartel, a sabiendas de que lo que se encontrarían ahí sería algo importante, y experimentando la triste desazón de saber que no todos volverían... pues si sus suposiciones estaban correctas, iban directo a enfrentar a un nuevo rival en esa estúpida guerra.

Y no un rival cualquiera. Sino al mismísimo Gellert Grindelwald...

... en el cuerpo de otra persona.

De Theodore Nott...

.

* * *

.

Las manos de ambos vagaban desesperadamente por los contornos del otro, como si no fuesen lo suficientemente grandes para abarcar todo lo que deseaban; sin embargo, el sentido del tacto había incrementado su sensibilidad a niveles insospechados, otorgándoles múltiples descargas eléctricas que terminaban por quemarlos vivos, y a la vez, llevarlos a desear mucho más.

Pansy había sucumbido ante sus palabras y se había girado para besarlo, agitando una bandera blanca provisional. Por su parte Alexander había alcanzado a tener la suficiente racionalidad como para que, entre besos y caricias, ambos avanzaran desde la habitación de su amiga Luna hasta la propia. No quería interrupciones, y la verdad sea dicha, hasta se le había olvidado que algo estaba mal con ella, que Pansy había traído las malas noticias y que no tenía idea de que iba todo el asunto.

Él sencillamente se había abandonado tanto a las bajas pasiones, a la ansiedad de sentirla, que el resto del mundo dejó de existir, y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que a pesar de que su cabeza la había olvidado por meses, en un automatismo brutal inducido por una poción prohibida, su corazón jamás la había olvidado y ahora tenía una terrible sed de ella.

Al entrar en su habitación, y agradeciendo enormemente que en el tránsito a ella no se toparan con nadie, cerró inmediatamente la puerta sin separarse de su cuerpo, y la empujó suavemente sobre el colchón, no sin antes dejar el piso adornado de prendas. Desenredó el nudo de su túnica de mortífaga y la deslizó por detrás sus hombros, atacando sin piedad los botones de su blusa para hacerla desaparecer también. Pansy estaba tan intoxicada que se dejaba hacer. Tan atontada que ya no sabía donde poner las manos. Tan extasiada que su vista se había nublado, mientras sentía como su cuerpo caía sobre la cama, tapado arriba solo con su ropa interior, pero aún con su falda y botas puestas.

Antes de subírsele encima, Alex se quitó la camisa ágilmente por encima de la cabeza, y sin perder el tiempo, volvió a hundir la nariz en su pálido cuello, dejando que la piel de los torsos de ambos se conectaran.

..._Ambos estaban hirviendo..._

El corazón de la mujer palpitaba desaforadamente. La expectación de que ambos volvieran a compartir la cama, esta vez como Pansy Parkinson y no como Astoria Greengrass, la regocijaba enormemente. Ni siquiera tuvo que obligarse a bloquear el tema de la _"perra Bones" _de su cerebro, pues su mente ya estaba totalmente desconectada y ni siquiera podía oír sus pensamientos... solo sus jadeos.

Sintió su vientre arder cuando percibió que él bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y se acomodaba entre sus piernas sin siquiera quitarle la falda. La premura era más fuerte como para perder segundos quitándose la otra ropa. Sin embargo, justo cuando ella había dejado de respirar, a sabiendas de que la unión de ambos era inminente, que todo se fue a la mierda.

Lanzó un grito de dolor y empujó a Alexander por el pecho para que se quitara de encima, levantándose de un brinco de la cama mientras afirmaba fuertemente, y con los ojos inyectados de dolor, su antebrazo izquierdo. Cerró los párpados y apretó los dientes.

_Su Señor la estaba llamando con urgencia. Y por la magnitud del dolor, quizás hace cuanto que su marca estaba funcionando antes de que la sintiera. _

-¿Que pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Pansy Parkinson abrió los ojos nuevamente y enfocó su mirada en él. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con una expresión desorientada, con su trabajado torso desnudo y con sus cabellos negros revueltos, apuntando en todas direcciones, luciendo recondenadamente apetitoso.

_Maldijo a Voldemort para sus adentros por inoportuno, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un tenue gemido de padecimiento de sus labios._

-Me llaman. Tengo que partir – esbozó en un murmullo.

A duras penas, y haciendo tripas corazón, Pansy soltó su antebrazo y se agachó para recoger sus prendas, colocándoselas apresuradamente para salir de ahí, ante un desconcertado Alexander. Una vez que estuvo completamente vestida y ya peinaba su desordenado cabello con los dedos, fue que el auror reaccionó.

-¿De verdad te vas? - soltó más en una lamentación que en una pregunta - ¿Sucedió algo?

-No lo sé – respondió ella -. Pero si no me voy en este instante, puedo tener graves problemas.

Él asintió sin poder ocultar su frustración, mezclada con visible preocupación. A veces olvidaba que Pansy vivía con el enemigo, y que cada vez que estaba con él en el cuartel, arriesgaba su pellejo de una mil y formas.

_Si tan sólo no tuviera aquella marca..._

_Si tan solo su vida no dependiera de ella..._

Bufó sonoramente y se levantó de la cama, subiendo el cierre de su pantalón y recogiendo su camisa del piso para colocársela sin problemas. Una vez que lo hizo, caminó hasta ella y se plantó al frente, imaginando que la mortifaga lamentaba tanto como él la interrupción de su reencuentro y la condiciones actuales de su relación.

-Cuídate – le dijo con seriedad, tomando su rostro con ambas manos – Cuídate en serio.

Ella iba a sonreír como respuesta cuando otra punzada atacó su antebrazo. Debía ser algo serio, de otra forma, el llamado del Señor Tenebroso no sería tan brutal, asi que rápidamente le dio un último beso en los labios y partió, optando por salir por la ventana para poder aparecerse en su propio cuartel.

Alex dejó escapar un suspiro al verla partir. Se encerró en su propio baño y se lavó la cara con abundante agua, tratando de calmar el fuego interior que aún le quemaba y que ahora ya no era tan placentero al verse mezclado con el terror de no volver a verla. Tenía un presentimiento tan oscuro que le daba escalofríos. Su piel se había erizado.

_¿Ese llamado tendría que ver con algún ataque? ¿Habría pasado algo importante durante los últimos minutos?_

Salió de su habitación en búsqueda de respuestas sin siquiera molestarse en arreglar su descompuesto aspecto, mas cuando inspeccionó cada rincón de _Grimmauld Place, _se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Aparentemente todos, incluyendo la propia Luna, habían desaparecido.

Se dirigió a la cocina para revisar si estaba todo en orden, y se sorprendió al ver que en aquel artefacto que había embrujado Mcgonagall para ver quién estaba en la casa y quién no, solo apareciera Hermione Granger. Eso sí, también sintió algo de alivio al saber que ella también estaba ahí y no se encontraba solo. De seguro, sabía lo que ocurría y tendría algunas respuestas.

Se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación de la aurora, sin atinar a mirar al otro objeto embrujado que estaba a sus espaldas. El que medía el nivel de peligro en que estaban los habitantes de aquella casa.

_Y el que marcaba a todo los ausentes en_ _"peligro de muerte"._

.

* * *

.

Pansy llegó a la mansión Malfoy completamente roja y respirando a duras penas. La mayoría de sus "colegas" ya estaban reunidos en el salón principal, mirándose unos a otros, aún sin comprender bien porqué la urgencia, sobretodo al percatarse de que el que los había llamado, su Señor Oscuro, aún no aparecía por el lugar. Dejó escapar un gruñido, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

La pelinegra dejó viajar sus ojos en búsqueda de alguien familiar hasta detenerse en la silueta de Draco, que estaba alejado del grupo apoyado en el marco de una puerta de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Sus ojos grises estaban desenfocados, como si su mente volara por otros mundos sin querer que nadie lo molestara, pero aún así, Pansy arrastró los pies hasta él en búsqueda de una explicación. Cuando lo tuvo al frente, notó como su cabello estaba inusualmente desordenado, y como unos semicírculos oscuros adornaban su rostro. Parecía irritado, quien sabe por qué o con quién.

-Draco... - esbozó, tratando de llamar su atención - ¿Qué ocurre?

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, él pareció escuchar sus palabras. Parpadeó un par de veces y deslizó la mirada hasta enfocarla. Olía a tabaco. Hace tiempo que no tenía ese olor. Pansy sabía muy bien que aquel vicio en particular siempre aparecía cuando algo le molestaba o preocupaba. Cuando necesitaba concentrarse en pensar soluciones.

-No tengo la más puta idea – respondió secamente, sin mover otro músculo que no fueran los necesarios para hablar – Y en este minuto, no me puede importar menos.

La mujer enarcó una ceja sorprendida. Él siempre estaba interesado en ese tipo de reuniones, sobretodo porque la mayor parte del tiempo se trataban de misiones y masacres, algo que el rubio sencillamente adoraba.

-Cambio la pregunta – repuso más bajito - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Él la miró con tal intensidad que la asustó. Era como si un mar de palabras y pensamientos se acumularan tras esos ojos atormentados, pero su boca no se movía con intenciones de dejarlos en libertad.

"_**Puedes confiar en mí" **_agregó dentro de su cabeza, usando esa telepatía que hace meses no utilizaban. Y es que la realidad los había sobrepasado... a ambos. Los dos estaban sumergidos en sus propios problemas y en escasas ocasiones, solo las necesarias a decir verdad, intercambiaban un par de palabras. Sin embargo, Pansy sabía que aún existía un nexo especial entre ellos, algo más que respeto. De otra forma, Draco no la habría protegido cuando Lord Voldemort la torturó por el asunto de Zabini.

"_**¿Puedo confiar en alguien acaso?" **_replicó irónicamente él. Pansy sintió su voz retumbar con melancolía por su cabeza _**"Los hechos siguen demostrándome que no. No puedo confiar ni en mi mismo, Pansy, ¿Cómo habría de confiar en otro?"**_

Pansy giró la cabeza para ver si algo había cambiado a sus espaldas, pero no. Aún no llegaba el Señor Oscuro, sus compañeros seguían luciendo desconcertados y a ella aún le dolía un poco el antebrazo por el ardor que le fue provocado a propósito para que se presentara ahí. Suspiró. No quería estar ahí, quería estar al lado de Alex, llevárselo lo más lejos posible de la guerra y tratar de vivir con él en tranquilidad. Pero no, no podía. Ese maldito tatuaje se lo impedía porque mediante el podían localizarla y matarla por traicionera. O lo que es peor, podían llegar a Alexander y matarlo a él sólo para dañarla. Suspiró por segunda vez y devolvió la mirada al rostro de Draco, reconociéndose de inmediato en el.

Se parecía mucho a la expresión que tenía ella misma cada mañana frente al espejo cuando vivía en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y había descubierto sus sentimientos por Alexander. Una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y padecimiento. Una sensación que solo había amainado cuando se decidió a ser un mortifago de _"papel"_ y tener las lealtades del otro lado. Del lado de Alex. Su Alex. "_¿Sería posible qué...?" _pensó para sus adentros.

"_**¿Acaso tienes dudas?" **_preguntó sin más, sorprendiéndose al ver como el rostro de Draco cambiaba, reflejando una inconmensurable incomodidad _**"¿Las tienes?"**_

Pero él no alcanzó a responder, y de haber tenido el tiempo, probablemente tampoco lo habría hecho. Fue justo en ese momento que ingresó al salón Lord Voldemort, ondeando su túnica con agresividad y con la varita en alto, enseñando sus dientes apretados como si fuera un perro rabioso.

-Estoy agotado – declaró violento – Terriblemente agotado de tener que lidiar con la incompetencia de ustedes y tener que hacer todo por mi mismo. ¿Acaso de echar tantas maldiciones perdieron masa encefálica por las orejas? De otra forma, no me explico que esto haya pasado frente a sus narices sin siquiera notarlo. ¡Increíble! Mi culpa es por haberlos sobreestimado y creer que podían servir para algo. Ahora me doy cuenta que estoy trabajando con una tropa de primates...

El que no debe ser nombrado caminaba frenéticamente en todas direcciones mientras hablaba, moviendo sus huesudas manos con agresividad ante sus seguidores descolocados. De pronto, en un exabrupto detuvo su andar y lanzó un rayo verde aleatoriamente, el cual no tardó en incrustarse en la frente de un despistado mortífago, que por estar mirando a otro lado, no pudo esquivarlo.

-Partiendo por ese primate – agregó en un siseo, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus seguidores.- ¡Malfoy!

Pansy vio como el mortifago daba un respingo con el llamado, recuperando la compostura rápidamente. El rubio se irguió en toda su altura y avanzó hasta su Señor con la firmeza de un militar, efectuando una pequeña reverencia cuando llegó hasta él.

-¿Señor?

-Quiero que lideres una expedición concreta, y no quiero más errores de nadie, ¿me escuchaste? ni siquiera tuyos, ya que estos no serán perdonados – dijo en un volumen que todos pudieran escuchar – Se me ha informado que hay una batalla en pleno centro de Londres, un grupo insurgente ha infundido el pánico en la ciudad, dejando un rastro de sangre y terror a su paso. ¿Y saben lo que me tiene tan enmierdado? ¡Que precisamente no somos nosotros quienes están causándolo! Tan urgente es la situación que decenas de estúpidos aurores están combatiéndolos, Potter incluido, el mismísimo niño que vivió, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡el puto niño que vivió!

Otro rayo al aire, aunque esta vez, la potencial víctima sí alcanzó a esquivarlo.

Voldemort parecía una serpiente a punto de atacar, morder a su víctima y esparcir un potente veneno por todo su cuerpo. Malfoy supo que para entonces, todos estaban caminando por una cuerda floja. Él incluido.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos, mi Señor? - preguntó entonces con voz fría y seria.

-Quiero que vayan a esa jodida batalla y les recuerden a esos tarados aurores, sobretodo a Potter, quienes son sus verdaderos enemigos, a quienes les deben temer... quiero que averigüen quienes son esos putos "insurgentes", qué pretenden, y que luego los maten a todos, dejando vivo a uno solo para deleitarme torturándolo... quiero que por una puta vez en la vida, ¡hagan algo que valga la pena, maldición!

Malfoy asintió, sin embargo, cuando se iba a voltear a cumplir con las órdenes, el mago oscuro lo retuvo por el antebrazo y de un tirón lo acercó tanto que su serpentino rostro quedó a diez centímetros del propio.

-Algo más – le susurró tan cerca del oído que tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío – Las cofradías de vampiros nos han dado la espalda, y tengo la sensación de que estos tipejos tienen la responsabilidad de ello. Así que hazlos mierda, ¿entendido? También deseo que me traigas la satisfacción de una muerte importante para la Orden del pajarraco. Potter necesita una lección para que no olvide quién es su mayor enemigo, y no se despiste con estos fraudes.

Malfoy volvió a asentir y se alejó del Señor Oscuro, entendiendo todo lo que ocurría de sopetón. Antes de llegar al sitio del suceso, ya sabía quien era el responsable, qué buscaba y porqué. _¿No que Grindelwald había dicho que esperaría para revelarse? _Él no sabía si este hecho en concreto era el arrepentimiento de aquella frase o si Grindelwald no conocía el significado de la palabra "espera". Y aunque le doliera el ego por ello, Malfoy no había soplado todo lo que sabía sobre él con anterioridad porque existía una amenaza de por medio... una que involucraba a Granger... una que lo dejó atado de manos. Ahora _¿Qué sentido tenía decirle a su Señor que sabía a la perfección lo que le estaba pidiendo que averiguara? _Ninguno. Era un suicidio.

-¡En un minuto partimos! - ordenó secamente, logrando que el grupo que se había formado en el salón se dispersara en búsqueda de sus implementos de batalla, ya sean varitas, ya sean sus respectivas máscaras de mortífago.

Él tan solo había dicho aquello para darse unos instantes para despejar el cerebro. Sin embargo, cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión para lograr algo de soledad, una sombra se le atravesó de la nada, dejando entrever rápidamente su identidad. Cabellos blancos, espalda encorvada, arrugas por doquier y un rostro sin ojos. Inconfundible.

-¿Viejo?- indagó sorprendido - ¿Sigue vivo? Llevaba tanto tiempo desaparecido que creí que por fin había dejado de respirar ¿Dónde se había metido? ¡Bah! Tampoco me importa, lo único que ha hecho es joderme la existencia como tantos otros hijos de puta. ¿Qué vienes a augurarme ahora? ¿Que mi Señor va a tomarla conmigo? ¿Que Granger va a hacerme mierda el alma? Ahórratelo. No me interesa. Estás como las noticias atrasadas, aunque ¡que diablos estoy diciendo! Probablemente tú ya lo sabías todo. Que Grindelwald volvería y que me obsesionaría hasta el punto más patético con Granger, ¿no? Deja vivir mi puta vida en paz y lárgate de mi vista. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Pero Cupidine no parecía el de siempre, lo que le llamó profundamente la atención al mortífago. En vez de responderle con esa irritante sonrisa, estaba tenso como una roca, y tenía una expresión preocupada que solo le había visto una vez. Aquella ocasión en que terminó asesinando a su propio padre porque Voldemort dudaba de su lealtad.

-Escúchame bien, muchacho, que no tenemos tiempo para ponernos al día – respondió, moviendo sus manos para indicarle que le dejara hablar sin interrupciones – Hoy debes tener mucho cuidado, o sino perderás muchas cosas. Hay demasiado en juego, y los hilos del destino me anuncian que cometerás un error inducido que pagarás muy caro...

-¿Un error? - interrumpió ceñudo - ¿Qué clase de error?

Sin embargo, Cupidine palideció y le dio la espalda, comenzando a trotar tan rápido como su cojera y su bastón lo permitiera. Malfoy lo siguió con un terrible mal presentimiento. Era como si Cupidine estuviera huyendo de algo horrible que no pertenecía a su dimensión. Como si estuviera huyendo de sus propios pecados.

-¡Tengo que desaparecer! - gritó el anciano sin voltearse - ¡Pero recuerda mis palabras! ¡Se prudente alguna vez en tu vida y hazme caso!

-¡Pero qué error, viejo! - farfulló el mortífago extrañado - ¿Qué pasará si lo cometo?

Cupidine se detuvo bruscamente, y sin girarse aún, respondió con voz fúnebre antes de desaparecer como el humo ante sus ojos.

-Si lo cometes, si eres imprudente, no solamente la perderás a _ella _y todo lo que has logrado avanzar con _ella, _sino que también, te perderás a ti mismo, muchacho... y no puedo asegurar que vuelvas.

.

* * *

.

"_**Deseo tantas cosas, Malfoy, ¡tantas!.. deseo una vida normal, deseo no tener que esperar tu muerte, deseo no tener que esconder todo lo que pienso y siento. Deseo poder ser honesta, no sentirme rota por dentro y no apestar a traición. Deseo que no seas un asesino. Deseo no tener que verme en la obligación de matarte. Deseo que no seas un mortífago"**_

Hermione cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, aún sin poder entender qué la había impulsado a pronunciar aquellas palabras. No porque fueran mentira, sino porque eran una dolorosa verdad. _¿Qué sentido había tenido hacerlo? _Al final, toda aquella discusión terminó en el mismo punto muerto de siempre, y sólo habían quedado más heridos, más impotentes, más condenados a tener un desenlace fatal que antes.

Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, agotada. Aún no podía creer que Harry la hubiera dejado amarrada con las muñecas al respaldo de la cama, prácticamente inmovilizada. Y lo que le daba más terror, era que quería conversar seriamente con ella, hacerle confesar la verdad. _¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Cómo saldría de esta? _No estaba segura de poder lograrlo. Ya no se sentía capaz de seguir mintiendo, no después de haber admitido en voz alta que en su pecho existían sentimientos por un asesino. Por Malfoy.

Se acomodó lo que más pudo, ya casi no sentía las muñecas. En un principio creyó que Harry se arrepentiría de dejarla en esas condiciones y que volvería a liberarla, pero al cabo de diez minutos, comprendió que eso no ocurriría, y que mejor se hacía el ánimo para esperarlo.

Sin presupuestarlo, luego de un rato sus párpados comenzaron a caer agotados, y su cuerpo se entregó a Morfeo, y a una sucesión de sueños que develarían sus más recónditos deseos...

.

"_Estaba en un campo extenso, sintiendo como el viento revolvía sus cabellos, arrebatándole aquel sombrero ancho que la protegía del intenso sol que brillaba por sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a correr tras el, estirando ambas manos, riéndose de su propia torpeza, de la travesura de aquella brisa que hacía bailar el accesorio en pequeños círculos. Estaba sola, o al menos, creía estarlo. Experimentaba una sensación de paz interna agradable, que se expandía por todo su tibio cuerpo. _

_Libertad. Se sentía increíblemente libre._

_De pronto, el viento cambió bruscamente de dirección, llevándose su sombrero a un lago que estaba hacia el occidente. Hermione trató de apurar la marcha, no quería que se mojara, pero el viento había soplado con tal fuerza que sus rodillas no eran capaces de soportar una carrera más rápida. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando vio que su sombrero iba en picada, directo al agua, cuando una mano inesperada cruzó su trayectoria, agarrándolo en el aire antes de que cayera. _

_Hermione suspiró, y siguió trotando hasta la silueta que estaba al borde del lago sosteniendo su prenda. _

_-Gracias – esbozó con una sonrisa al llegar._

_El hombre se giró y le estiró el sombrero con un asentimiento de cabeza, aceptando su agradecimiento. Ella sonrió más ampliamente y lo tomó, sin embargo, cuando ya lo tenía entre sus manos, elevó la mirada para ver quien era el que la había ayudado, y parpadeó un par de veces extrañada al enfocarlo._

_Ese rostro, ese cabello tan rubio, esos ojos grises, esas facciones angulosas no parecían ajenas. Era como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Una opresión en el pecho le cortó la respiración. _

_-Disculpa... ¿Te conozco? Tu rostro me parece familiar – soltó con la cabeza ladeada, sin dejar de escudriñarlo de pies a cabeza._

_Cualquier persona se hubiera incomodado con aquel examen visual, sin embargo, aquel hombre no parecía cualquier persona, es más, se mantenía estático como si quisiera facilitarle el trabajo. Le sonrió de lado antes de contestar._

_-Draco Malfoy – dijo, estirando la mano para estrechar la de ella – Ahora sí me conoces._

_El escenario cambió radicalmente. El campo mutó en la orilla de una solitaria playa donde solo estaba el mar, la arena y un automóvil estacionado en ella. Dentro del automóvil, dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, estaban acurrucados en el asiento trasero, tapados por una frazada café y tan pegados entre sí que a penas se distinguían el uno del otro._

_Sólo se oía como el mar llegaba y se recogía, y como las respiraciones acompasadas de ambos componían una tranquila melodía. _

_-¿Me quedé dormida? - musitó perezosamente ella, despegando su rostro del pecho de su acompañante._

_-Solo un poco._

_Ella dejó escapar un gran bostezo y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el cuerpo de él, justo en un pequeño hueco que se formaba en su clavícula. Él instintivamente la apretó contra sí para evitar que se cayera del asiento, y con el brazo libre, acomodó la frazada para asegurarse de estar bien tapados, como si quisiera evitarles un resfriado. _

_-¿Puedo dormir cinco minutos más? - pidió ella, enterrando tanto la nariz en su cuello que sus cabellos ondulados le hicieron cosquillas._

_Él sonrió y volvió a acomodarse, apoyando el mentón encima de su cabeza. _

_-Si quieres, duerme diez – respondió cerrando los ojos - Total, ya me babeaste toda la camisa. _

_Ella murmuró algo que él no alcanzó a entender. Probablemente, lo había regañado por la pesadez. Sin embargo, él besó su frente como respuesta, preparándose para esta vez acompañarla entre sueños, acunados por el sonido del mar, y la deliciosa sinfonía que emitían sus corazones al palpitar. _

_Otra vez el escenario cambió. _

_Ambos estaban caminando por el centro de Londres, mirando las vitrinas, al parecer, algo buscaban. Hermione se separó de su lado un momento para ir a la tienda del frente y preguntar unos precios. Cuando salió de ahí con un par de bolsas en las manos, lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Draco, que estaba a unos pasos observando con ambición una Nimbus 3000. _

_Sonreía como un pequeño mientras leía las características del nuevo modelo, y ella, de lejos, no pudo evitar sonreír también... _

_...hasta que un mal presentimiento inundó su pecho, llevándola a correr hasta él y abrazarlo por la espalda, dejando caer sin cuidado sus bolsas al suelo._

_-¿Y ese milagro? - preguntó divertido, tomando las manos de ella que habían rodeado su cintura._

_Draco sentía el rostro de Hermione incrustado en la espalda, y por el reflejo de la vitrina que tenía al frente, solo podía ver un poco de su abrigo rojo y algunos de sus mechones enmarañados. _

_-Nada en especial. - respondió ella, sin soltarlo un centímetro - Solo que a veces siento que vas a desaparecer. Que si no te abrazo, te evaporarás sin aviso, como el humo. Que todo esto no es más que una alucinación, y que en realidad, no debería ser tan feliz. Que de alguna forma, estamos haciendo trampa, y que el mundo, para equilibrar el exceso de alegría que avaramente poseemos, tortura a otros con puras fatalidades... ¿estaré loca? ¿me habré deschavetado?_

_Él rió y se deshizo del abrazo, girándose para enfrentarla. _

_-Lo estás - contestó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos - Pero eso no te quita puntos conmigo, nena. Ya sabía que venías con ese defecto de fábrica, y aunque a veces me den ganas de cobrar la garantía y pedir un reembolso, creo que si pongo en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo que tengo contigo, lo primero le da una paliza a lo segundo. _

_Ella hizo una mueca y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro._

_-No entiendo como puedes ser desagradable y encantador a la vez._

_-Es uno de mis muchos talentos sociales – repuso altanero – Aunque el más importante, lo tengo reservado sólo para ti – agregó significativamente. _

_Hermione se coloreó y se soltó de su agarre, ante la mirada divertida de él. Se agachó, tomó sus bolsas y bufando se colgó de su brazo, tironeando de el para seguir adelante. Él comenzó a avanzar en silencio, y ella, aún avergonzada, estaba repitiendo mentalmente en su cabeza el "placentero" desayuno que habían tenido los dos en la mañana. La habilidad reservada para ella ese día había creado un nuevo concepto de "desayuno en cama"._

_-Aunque si le doy una segunda vuelta... - comenzó él, retomando el tema ante la sorpresa de Hermione- quizás el equilibrio se produce respecto de nosotros mismos. Quizás, otra Hermione en otra realidad es tremendamente infeliz. Anda a saber tú._

_Ella parpadeó impresionada. _

_-Si esa Hermione encontró a su propio Draco, dudo que lo sea – sentenció, apretando su brazo inconscientemente._

_Él se encogió de hombros._

_-No lo sé. Tal vez, es justamente lo opuesto. Si hablas de que somos felices en menoscabo de otros, quizás esa Hermione con ese Draco son infelices juntos. Así se mantiene el equilibrio del universo o lo que sea._

_Ella seguía parpadeando impresionada, pero luego soltó una carcajada. Dejó su brazo y se adelantó para quedar al frente de él, cruzando sus manos por detrás de su cuello. _

_-Por eso estoy contigo. - soltó sonriente - Eres capaz de seguir el hilo de todas las estupideces que hablo. _

_Él ladeó la cabeza y acercó los labios a su oído. _

_-¿Te confieso algo? - susurró aterciopeladamente, causándole un escalofrío - Solo lo hago para conseguir una recompensa después."_

_._

Hermione despertó de un brinco, notando inmediatamente como sus mejillas estaban completamente mojadas. Había llorado. Había llorado durante todo el tiempo que duraron los sueños, porque los había sentido como si realmente fueran _flashbacks _de una vida que nunca tuvo, de un futuro que nunca existiría, de una realidad que solo era posible en una dimensión paralela, ajena a todo lo que conocía.

-¿Hermione? - inquirió una voz sorprendida.

Al lado de la cama estaba parado Alexander, con varita en mano. _¿Cómo había logrado entrar si Harry la había dejado encerrada?_. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta y notó como estaba en el suelo, derrumbada. _"Un bombarda" _se explicó a sí misma _"eso me despertó"._

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?

El auror apuntaba sus muñecas extrañado, y Hermione no podía culparlo. Atrapada en su propia cama. _¡Quien lo diría!_

-Larga historia, déjalo así.- bufó desolada - Supongo que el único que puede quitar estas amarras es Harry, asi que ni te molestes.

Alexander frunció el ceño y comenzó a pronunciar diversos encantamientos para tratar de liberarla, pero ninguno de ellos resultaba. Todo era en vano, tal como lo había predicho la aurora.

-¿Pero por que Potter te dejaría así? - indagó frustrado al utilizar su último recurso sin éxito.

-Larga historia, déjalo así – repitió en un suspiro – No podría explicártelo aunque pudiera.

Lo escuchó suspirar profundamente, a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza confundido. Hermione lo miró con detención esta vez y notó como estaba inusualmente desaliñado. Su camisa no estaba completamente abotonada y sus cabellos apuntaban en todas direcciones. Ella tenía una vaga idea de qué estaba haciendo Alexander antes de ir a visitarla, pero no tenía la confianza para lanzarle una broma al respecto. Tampoco estaba con ganas de bromear, dicho sea de paso. Sin embargo, una duda la atacaba, _¿con quién? _Según sabía, Susan Bones había sido enviada al tribunal de guerra _ad hoc p_or utilización de pócimas prohibidas en él, y no conocía otra mujer a parte de ella con la que pudiera tener alguna relación de esa clase.

-¿De casualidad sabes dónde se metieron todos? - preguntó entonces el pelinegro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione carraspeó.

-Sé que tuvieron una emergencia, pero no tengo claro dónde. No me dijeron. - contestó con amargura - ¿Y tú por que no fuiste? ¿No escuchaste la alarma? Sonó durante cinco largos minutos.

Alex desvió la mirada incómodo, y una tonalidad colorada pobló sus mejillas.

-No, no la sentí. - esbozó avergonzado.

Ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, pero en vez de interrogarlo, decidió cambiar el tema.

-Siéntate – le ofreció – No creo que quieras quedarte parado hasta que vuelvan.

Él la miró desde arriba sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que me quede? - preguntó.

-No quiero estar sola – confesó sin pudor - La soledad me pone a pensar más de la cuenta y ahora no tengo ganas de rebanarme los sesos. ¿No te ha pasado? échate a mi lado no más, tienes una cara que demuestra que necesitas descansar.

Alexander la miraba indeciso, mientras ella se corría lo que más le permitían las amarras de sus muñecas para hacerle un espacio.

-¿No se vería feo que lo hiciera? - inquirió con reserva.

-A mi me da igual – replicó ella, restándole importancia - Solo estamos conversando, nada más. No veo ningún problema porque no hay segundas intenciones ni de tu parte ni de la mía. Además, ¿quién nos vería? Nos dejaron botados acá, quizás cuánto se demoren en volver y como te dije, no quiero estar sola y no creo que quieras quedarte parado todo el rato.

Él tras un leve titubeo, accedió finalmente. Primero se sentó a su lado, recostándose lentamente hasta apoyar su cabeza en la almohada libre y luego no tardó en tomar confianza, acomodándose de lado para quedar mirándola directamente a los ojos. Lucía realmente cansado; también algo preocupado.

-Por cierto, hace tiempo que no conversamos – continuó Hermione - Has estado distante estos últimos meses.

Vio como el semblante de él se oscurecía notablemente.

-Lo sé. Y mil disculpas si hice algo que te molestara en esa época. La verdad es que no me encontraba dentro de mis cabales, lo siento.

Su tono de voz era amargo, y Hermione no podía saber con exactitud qué había detrás de todo ese asunto con Bones. Luna había guardado reserva de los detalles, pero por lo que podía adivinar, Bones estuvo manipulando durante todos esos meses a Alexander casi como si estuviera maldiciéndolo con un _imperio_. Una desesperada maniobra para ser querida. Esa mujer debía estar muy loca. Aunque ella misma no tuviera mucha moral para decirlo...

-No te disculpes, yo también he estado desaparecida por la vida – contestó condescendiente - Pero debo admitir que extraño nuestros entrenamientos y esas conversaciones ocasionales que teníamos.

Él sonrió con algo de melancolía.

-Pero desde ellas, algo ha cambiado, ¿no? - indagó, enarcando una ceja - Ya no tienes esa mirada repleta de rencor; es como si hubieras dejado de buscar venganza. Como si ahora tu determinación hubiera mutado a desconcierto y tristeza.

Hermione acusó el golpe en pleno pecho. _¿Tan evidente era? _Efectivamente, cuando comenzó a entrenarse con Alexander, ella sólo era una máquina que repetía la consigna "venganza" como disco rayado. Ahora, solo daba tumbos contra las paredes como si estuviera dentro de un laberinto durante años, sin poder encontrar la salida.

Recordó sus extraños sueños y se le revolvió el estómago. Tenía ganas de vomitar de puro padecimiento. De revivir su último encuentro con Malfoy. De anticipar la conversación inevitable con Harry.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti – respondió finalmente, eludiendo seguir el curso de su razonamiento - Te miro y ya no te reconozco. Salvo que a diferencia mía, tú pareces más feliz que cuando te conocí.

Los ojos azules de Alexander comenzaron a brillar intensamente, como si tuviera un pensamiento sumamente agradable.

-Puede ser... - concedió misterioso.

Hermione calló y notó como Alexander entraba en un estado de sopor, al taparse y taparla con una frazada que estaba doblada a la orilla de la cama, como si el calor hubiera hecho mella de inmediato en él. Sus párpados comenzaron a caer aunque él demostraba tratar de oponer resistencia, y Hermione observó divertida como luchaba para no quedarse dormido sin éxito.

Tan absorta estaba mirándolo desvanecerse y rendirse ante Morfeo, que el calambre que había atacado sus brazos por la posición en la que se encontraba ya ni se sentía. Al igual que ya no sentía las muñecas.

-Alex – llamó en voz baja- ¿Tú crees en la redención?

Él asintió suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué? - quiso saber la aurora.

-La he presenciado, Hermione.- contestó Alex en un murmullo - A veces la gente en la que menos tenemos fe nos da las mayores y más gratas sorpresas. Sólo hay que darles la oportunidad...

Hermione esperó que él terminara la frase, pero eso no ocurrió. Alexander había caído rendido frente a sus ojos, mientras le hablaba sobre darle _"oportunidades"_ a la gente a la que menos se le tiene fe. Suspiró y desvió la mirada al techo. Trató de no tomar en consideración aquellas palabras, pero su subconsciente se lo hizo difícil. Una parte de ella, una muy pequeña, quería creer en la redención de la gente más insólita, de la gente menos esperada, _de él_.

_Sin embargo, pronto esas minúsculas esperanzas se desvanecerían como escritura en el agua..._

_...Llevándola a tomar una decisión que indirectamente le acarrearía a su alma gemela la perdición._

.

* * *

.

Por primera vez en muchos años, los mortífagos que arribaron al campo de batalla quedaron completamente desconcertados con la imagen que ésta les ofrecía. Uno; porque el caos no lo estaban provocando ellos, y dos; porque el panorama era más horrible que cualquiera que ellos hubieran dejado en alguno de sus ataques. No habían palabras para describirlo. _¿Brutal? ¿Dantesco? ¿Grotesco?. _No, no habían palabras. Era demasiado, incluso para ellos._ ¿Los responsables?_ un grupo de magos no identificables, ya que en sus rostros habían aplicado un hechizo desilusionador que lograba que sus caras parecieran una mancha borrosa, algo realmente distorsionado y aterrador.

Luego de un momento de estupefacción ante el descubrimiento, Malfoy le ordenó a sus subordinados que se dispersaran por el lugar, y que atacaran a diestra y siniestra, sin distinción ni piedad, tal como lo había ordenado Su Señor. Mientras los mortifagos acataban su dictamen, el rubio escaneó visualmente la escena para evaluar los daños y determinar anticipadamente los peligros. Sin embargo, lo más importante era encontrar al responsable, a él, a Gellert Grindelwald.

_Apretó la varita entre sus dedos._

Aún tenía cuentas pendientes con el hijo de puta, y Malfoy no era la clase de mago que deja en el tintero una venganza. Aún hervía de rabia al recordar como había maltratado a Granger, como la había manoseado, como lo había humillado y por eso pagaría con intereses. A penas lo tuviera a su merced, no dudaría en amputarle ambas manos por la osadía y luego lo mataría a sangre fría. Con él, la cosa era personal. Sin embargo, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, sus ojos se enfocaron en otro mal parido que anhelaba lo que por derecho le pertenecía: Potter.

_Sonrió._

Si era honesto, la idea de enfrascarse en una lucha con él y patearle el trasero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, al verlo le habían surgido unas irrefrenables ganas de atacarlo para dejarlo peor de lo que estaba, y eso era mucho decir. Potter parecía como si recién hubiera salido del basurero. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones como si hubiera rodado cerro abajo, y a penas se vislumbraba en toda la suciedad que tenía pegada al cuerpo. Tampoco podía culparlo por su descuidada presentación personal. El lugar era un desastre. Se notaba a simple vista que una serie de _bombardas_ habían sido invocadas, porque la mitad de las construcciones que los rodeaban estaban caidas o a punto de caer, generando un manto de polvo que mataría a un alérgico. Además, había tanta sangre derramada que era fácil resbalarse con ella, o ser inevitablemente manchado por algún chorro volador ocasionado por alguna maldición.

_Amplió su sonrisa._

Confesaba que atacarlo en ese momento era jugar sucio, con una ventaja comparativa increíble a su favor. Pero _¿Desde cuándo le importaba eso?_ la clase de _"luchar con honor"_ se la había saltado por inservible, y desde siempre había utilizado esa clase de circunstancias contra sus victimas sin arrugar la nariz. Pelear limpio no existia. Pelear era solo pelear.

Justo cuando se había decidido a machacar un poco a su nemesis, un cuerpo se interpuso entre él y su presa, deteniéndolo de sopetón.

-Grindelwald - masculló.

El mago oscuro le sonrió y asintió la cabeza con una reverencia exagerada.

-El mismo- contestó complacido - ¿Me buscabas?

Draco Malfoy dibujó una expresión sombria en su rostro.

-Desearás que nunca te hubiera encontrado.

Como en una película de vaqueros, ambos desenfundaron las varitas a la vez y con agilidad, las movieron hábilmente para conjurar las más inauditas maldiciones de magia negra. Draco estaba dando el doscientos por ciento para aniquilarlo, pero Grindelwald era tan rápido para esquivar sus ataques y para atacarlo de vuelta que era prácticamente imposible dar en el blanco o parpadear.

Gritos, lamentos, quejidos, sonidos secos contra el piso, ya nada de eso se escuchaba. Era como si el resto hubiera dejado de existir, como si la pelea se hubiera reducido sólo a ellos dos y a ellos dos nada más. Grindelwald reía encantado, disfrutando mucho aquél enfrentamiento, caldeando aún más los ánimos del rubio, que ya estaba enceguecido por la ira y que sólo pensaba en mandarlo al más allá.

De pronto, inesperadamente, el mago oscuro se detuvo, quedándose estático al frente de él como si quisiera que al fin le diera con alguna de sus maldiciones, ya que no parecía estar cansado ni mucho menos. Malfoy no lo pensó dos veces, sólo aprovecharía la oportunidad. Elevó su varita nuevamente y de un movimiento de muñeca pronunció con todas sus fuerzas.

_-¡Adava Kedavra! _

El rayo verde salió disparado desde la punta de la madera y su destino era el pecho de Grindelwald, en pleno corazón. Sin embargo, a escasos centrímetros de dar con su meta, el mago desapareció como el humo, dejándo en su lugar a una víctima ajena a esa pelea, pero que el mortífago conocía muy bien.

_Minerva Mcgonagall._

El rayo impactó sin piedad el cuerpo de la anciana y lo atravesó de lado a lado, logrando que sus ojos se abrieran horrorizados mientras la veía caer de espaldas completamente inerte. _Sin vida._

_Fue entonces que todo comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta para el mortífago._

Escuchó la risa de Grindelwald tras su oreja, mientras esa tropa de magos desconocidos se desvanecían...

Notó como todas las miradas sorprendidas estaban encima de él, escudriñándolo por su asesinato...

Pero por sobretodo, vió de reojo como Harry Potter lanzaba un aullido de dolor y corría para atacarlo, mientras su mirada lo acusaba de _"asesino"_ al igual que sus gritos...

_Tenía que salir de ahí._

Apretó la marca de su antebrazo para ordenar la retirada, y desapareció tres segundos antes de ser alcanzado por el niño que vivió, a sabiendas que aquel error le costaría muy caro, y que el mismo Potter sería el que llevaría noticias a ella...

...A Granger.

_"Saludos a la sangre sucia"_ escuchó la voz de Grindelwald susurrar antes de desaparecer.

.

* * *

.

El suave crujir de las maderas del piso la hizo abrir los ojos, y parpadear confundida. Fijó la mirada al techo y trató de mover las manos, sin embargo, se quedó con la pura intención. A penas sentía las muñecas y aún se encontraba en esa incómoda posición, amarrada como ganado contra el respaldo de su propia cama. Bufó. Al menos, esta vez no había soñado nada relevante.

Giró la cabeza en cuarenta y cinco grados para comprobar si Alexander aún seguía a su lado, y lo encontró, aún durmiendo de espaldas, con un brazo detrás de su nuca y el otro reposando sobre su estómago. Su boca estaba levemente abierta y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente; parecía profundamente dormido, y lo envidió por eso. Se notaba que estaba descansando bien, una sensación que ella había olvidado cómo experimentar.

Un exagerado carraspeo la sacó de su examen visual, llevándola a levantar la mirada.

-¡Harry! - exclamó sorprendida al verlo.

El elegido estaba parado al frente de la cama con ambas manos empuñadas a los costados de su cuerpo. Sus ropas parecían las de un mendigo, rotas y teñidas con polvo y sangre. Pero eso no era nada al lado de su rostro contraído, sus cejas fruncidas y la mueca que su boca dibujaba.

Su grito despertó al auror, que se removió en la cama para estirar los músculos y desperezarse. Sin embargo, cuando al fin abrió los ojos, su semblante tranquilo se esfumó. Reconocía esa mirada celosa en los ojos de Potter porque él también alguna vez la había dirigido a alguien; de hecho, esas clases de miradas eran pan de cada día cuando se encontraba entrampado en aquella tortuosa relación con Katie Bell.

_Y la verdad sea dicha, el instinto de Alexander no estaba nada de incorrecto. _

Harry, que venía destrozado y arrastrando los pies con la peor noticia desde la muerte de Ron, sintió que su alma se desvanecía al verlos durmiendo juntos, uno tan cerca del otro, con una comodidad que nunca había visto entre ambos, logrando que ardiera en celos al repetir las insinuadoras frases de Dominique en su memoria, y sobretodo al ver el inusual aspecto desgarbado de Bleu, que siempre solía andar muy formal por la vida.

Gruñó.

-¿Qué hace él acá? – espetó entonces Harry.

-Me estaba acompañando – se apresuró a responder ella – Mientras ustedes volvían.

Alexander, que no tenía ninguna intención en provocarle problemas a Hermione, pero que tampoco estaba de ánimos para discutir con nadie, sencillamente optó por levantarse en silencio y mirarlo con la seriedad que acostumbraba.

-Sólo dormimos – explicó – Sólo eso, ¿Algún problema, Potter?

Harry entrecerró los ojos desconfiadamente.

-Ninguno por el momento – contestó, arrastrando las palabras -¿Nos puedes dar unos minutos de privacidad, Bleu?

-Como gustes.

Alexander se retiró del lugar sin mirar atrás, siendo vigilado atentamente por los orbes verdes del niño que vivió. Una vez que salió, Harry sacó la varita del bolsillo y de un hechizo arregló la puerta que había botado horas antes el auror, girándose, una vez que estuvieron a solas, para mirarla otra vez.

-¿Él es? – preguntó en un tono cargado de desprecio.

-¿Él es quién? – inquirió Hermione confundida - ¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

Él la taladraba con la mirada, como si quisiera desenmascararla, como si ella supiera exactamente a qué se refería. Sin embargo, el duelo de miradas no pasó de un minuto, ya que pronto el rostro de Harry comenzó a transformarse en una mueca de dolor.

-Olvídalo – bufó, rodeando la cama para dirigirse a la ventana y abrirla.

Desganado, apoyó ambas manos en el borde de ella, tratando de aspirar el aire suficiente para tener la valentía de informarle lo que había ocurrido… después hablarían del otro tema, habían prioridades y por muy enojado que estuviese con ella, el deceso de Mcgonagall era más importante que sus propios sentimientos.

Se giró para mirarla y decirle la verdad. Ella lo miraba de regreso desde la cama, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación sin siquiera detenerse a pedirle que la soltara. Hermione tenía una facilidad para oler las malas noticias a distancia y esta no sería la excepción.

-¿Porqué tienes esa cara, Harry? – indagó ella con temor - ¿Pasó algo, cierto?

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar al toque. Sentía que su cuerpo tiritaba y que las piernas ya no podían sostenerlo de pie. Asi que en un dos por tres, se volvió a acercar a la cama, apoyando sus rodillas sobre el colchón, y sin pedirle permiso, sin siquiera avisarle, se dejó caer sobre parte del cuerpo de Hermione, apoyando la cabeza un poco más arriba de su estómago, como un niño.

_-_¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ya en pánico, sin siquiera reclamar por su acción -Habla, Harry, que me estás preocupando.

Lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente contra sus costillas, anunciándole lo peor. Volvió a extraer su varita del bolsillo y de un movimiento de muñeca la soltó. En un principio, ella pensó en levantarse como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, sin embargo, se aguantó. La punzada que tenía en los pulmones la obligaba a quedarse ahí, estática, con Harry encima, y una parte de ella se preguntó si Malfoy sentiría aquella aproximación a través del lazo.

Erradicó la idea de su cabeza; esto no significaba nada especial. Estaba comportándose como una amiga para él, y al parecer, Harry necesitaba consuelo. Bajó sus brazos acalambrados para apoyarlos en él, dejando uno de ellos en su espalda y el otro cerca de su cabeza, con la suficiente proximidad para enterrar los dedos en su cabello y acariciarlo.

El elegido cerró los ojos y despegó los labios para narrarle todo lo ocurrido, con lujo de detalles, arrancándole un gemido ahogado al hacerlo; pasando de ser la amiga consoladora a la amiga consolada.

_Pues casi en un susurro le confesó la muerte de su mentora…_

…_Y sin saberlo, casi en un susurro le rompió el corazón al revelarle quién el responsable de ello._

.

* * *

.

Sabía que era una equivocación ir a buscarla tan pronto, pero su ansiedad de verla y comprobar su estado no lo dejaba tranquilo. Luego de llegar de regreso al cuartel y recibir una especie de "felicitación" por parte del Señor Oscuro por deshacerse de Mcgonagall (y escuchar como maldecía al aire el regreso de Grindelwald), la sensación de estar cayendo por un hueco sin fondo lo inundó sin piedad. La había cagado en grande, y a pesar de que su frialdad trataba de restarle importancia, ese órgano llamado corazón, con telarañas y duro como piedra, sabía que ella no sería capaz de perdonarlo y que trataría de alejarlo. Incluso matarlo. No sabía cual de las dos opciones era peor.

_Pero tenía que correr el riesgo..._

…_Las dudas ya lo estaban matando. _

Se escabulló entre las sombras y vigiló de lejos el cortejo fúnebre de la que alguna vez fue su profesora de transformaciones, tragando espeso al enfocar el rostro de ella, de la mujer que él reclamaba como suya, y que ahora estaba a punto de perder antes de que la guerra los separara inevitablemente. Sus facciones estaban desfiguradas de dolor, un dolor que él había provocado sin intención y que daría todo por revertir.

_Draco Malfoy por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, se arrepentía de algo. _

_Por primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo, se sentía culpable por algo._

_Y se sentía culpable y se arrepentía de hacerla sufrir. _

_Sólo de hacerla sufrir. _

Esperó pacientemente que la ceremonia terminara, rogando mentalmente que Granger se quedara atrás para poder interceptarla, mientras observaba como un desfile de aurores iban a despedirse de la anciana entre llantos y lamentos.

Después de interminables minutos, que al mortífago se le hicieron eternas horas, la gente comenzó a retirarse en grupos, quedando solo ella y Potter rezagados.

-Voy después – escuchó que Granger le decía al rajado, cuando él trató de llevársela consigo de regreso.

Era como si ella supiera que él la estaba esperando y eso le cortó la respiración al mortifago. La anticipación, la angustia, la rabia consigo mismo lo estaba destruyendo. Vio como Potter reclamaba, pero luego cedía, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla que le descompuso el estómago al rubio.

También vio como ella se volteaba a la lápida y se agachaba para dejar como ofrenda un ramo de lirios blancos que llevaba entre manos, y luego de murmurar un par de palabras, se levantaba nuevamente y le daba la espalda a la tumba, mirando justamente al lugar donde él se encontraba esperándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta fue la anticipación del fin. Draco Malfoy emergió de las sombras que lo ocultaban con pasos largos y lentos, algo sorprendido de que ella hubiera notado su presencia desde el comienzo, _¿el lazo lo habría delatado también en eso? _Trató de no reflejar ningún sentimiento en su rostro y avanzó hasta ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

-Vengo a verte – soltó con simpleza al quedar al frente de ella.

Hermione no pareció inmutarse con su respuesta. Lo observaba casi sin parpadear y sus labios estaban hechos una línea. Sus facciones parecían talladas en piedra y sólo sus ojos delataban el tormento que estaba atacándola por dentro. Ni siquiera el lazo le estaba enseñando los sentimientos que ella quería ocultarle tras esa máscara de frialdad, como si ella, a consciencia, lo hubiera silenciado o apagado.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió entonces, su tono de voz era seco y acusatorio.

-Porque sí – contestó él sin esperar - Quería verte.

-Y yo quiero que me respondas algo, Malfoy, y quiero que me digas la verdad – repuso ella, enarcando levemente la ceja izquierda – Sabré si me estás mintiendo, el lazo te delatará.

Malfoy la miró, esperando que prosiguiera, aunque en el fondo, sabía cuál era la pregunta que venía, y la posible reacción de ella. Hizo todos sus esfuerzos para mantener la tranquilidad y no irse de madre mientras era escudriñado por sus ojos castaños; no tenía intenciones de empeorar la situación, pero su personalidad más oscura, aquella que había surgido luego de asesinar a Bellatrix de la forma más cruel imaginable, rugía por no permitir que ella la formulara, ordenándole que simplemente se la llevara a la fuerza y no la dejara salir más de su habitación. Titubeó. Dentro de su ser había una lucha descomunal entre el antiguo Draco, que no hablaba y solo actuaba, y el actual Draco, que poseía algo de humanidad para ella. Sólo para ella.

-¿Tú lo hiciste? - inquirió antes de que pudiera detenerla - ¿De verdad tú la mataste? No quiero excusas ni explicaciones. Tan solo un sí o un no. Solo eso... por favor, dime que no fuiste tú.

El mortífago despegó los labios para responder, pero pronto los volvió a cerrar, al darse cuenta que mentir no tenía ningún sentido, ni tampoco responderle la verdad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por tres segundos y luego los abrió, quedando descolocado con la imagen que ella le ofrecía. La máscara de frialdad que Granger tenía dibujada se quebró estrepitosamente, como si el lazo le hubiera susurrado un gran "sí", destrozando sus últimas esperanzas.

-¡Oh, dioses! - exclamó ahogada.

_**1.&**_

La vio retroceder para alejarse de él con una mano en el pecho. Sus hombros subían y bajaban rápidamente y parecía que a pesar de que estuviera respirando con velocidad, aún le faltaba aire para poder estar bien. Draco sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se quebraba al ver como sus orbes comenzaban a aguarse, derramando al primer pestañear pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer camino a abajo sus mejillas, dejando un rastro de sal.

_No pudo evitarlo._

_No quiso evitarlo._

El mortífago se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo y la estrechó con firmeza entre sus brazos, a sabiendas de que ella no podría resistirse. Quería ordenarle que dejara de llorar como siempre lo hacía, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta seca. No se sentía capaz de ordenarle nada, de pedirle nada, de decirle nada. La sentía hipar sobre su pecho y se maldijo una y mil veces por hacerla llorar. _¿Qué diablos le sucedía? _En ocasiones no dudaba en herirla, en maltratarla, en manipularla u obligarla, pero ahora, sus lágrimas lo habían desarmado como la mejor de las maldiciones, dejándolo en blanco, impávido, impotente.

_Maldito Grindelwald._

_Maldita vieja. _

-Fue un error.- atinó a susurrar.

Pero aquella aseveración obró como un vaso de agua fría en Hermione, que se separó de él empujándolo por los hombros. _¿Un error? _No mentía, el lazo se lo decía, pero_ ¿Y si ese error se repetía con Luna, con Alex, o incluso, con Harry? _Aquél error le había recordado de la manera más horrenda a quién estaba atada. A un asesino. Al enemigo. A un mortífago...

_...Ya sin redención. _

-Fue más que eso, Malfoy, mucho más – musitó, secándose la cara con las palmas - Fue un gran error.

El primer instinto del rubio fue volver a abrazarla, a sentirla junto a su cuerpo, pero se contuvo, dándole su espacio personal.

-Quiero que te vayas. No quiero verte...- dijo entonces ella, mirándolo con decisión, mientras cruzaba los brazos y los frotaba como si estuviera congelándose – Déjame sola.

Malfoy iba a reclamar pero también se contuvo, después de todo, mandarlo a volar era lo menos que podía esperar después de haber metido la pata de aquella forma. Sin embargo, cuando se giraba para darle su ansiada libertad, en un momento de extraña docilidad impropia de él, ella volvió a hablar.

-Es más, no quiero verte nunca.

Él giró el cuello para mirarla tan rápido que sonó un pequeño "_crack". _

-No hablas en serio – soltó violento.

-Hablo muy en serio, Malfoy. - replicó ceñuda, mientras las lágrimas volvían a emerger de sus ojos - No quiero verte más. No después de esto. No con lo que has hecho.

Él avanzó de cuatro zancadas la distancia que se había generado entre ambos y la atrapó por los brazos, enterrando sus dedos en ellos sin medir sus fuerzas. La insinuación de no volver a verla lo había descontrolado de tal forma que su cuerpo temblaba de furia. No podía perderla. No así. No antes de que toda esa puta guerra se acabara. No por un jodido error. Por una jodida vieja.

-Granger...

-¡No! - aulló en sufrimiento, soltándose de su agarre con un movimiento - ¡Ya no, Malfoy! No puedo perdonarte aunque la asesinaras por error... sencillamente no puedo. Eso no pasará.

El rostro de Malfoy se ensombreció notoriamente.

-¿Y sabes lo más triste? - continuó ella, sin darle oportunidad de replicar - Tampoco puedo volver odiarte por lo que has hecho. Quizás, hace meses atrás hubiera vuelto a la idea de cazarte, asesinarte y vengarme por haberla matado. Pero ya no... no me siento con fuerzas de seguir en ese juego. No me siento capaz de seguir peleando contigo, pero tampoco me siento capaz de estar contigo, sabiendo que me quitaste a la persona que más admiraba. A una gran amiga y a una gran maestra. No. No puedo. Y menos después de la otra noche... pasamos sin querer esa fina línea que nos protegía. Y ahora ya no puedo volver atrás. Sé que no podré hacerlo.

Ella se estaba quebrando otra vez, y él no pudo evitar reducir nuevamente las distancias y atrapar su rostro entre ambas manos. No tenía palabras que decirle. No podía asegurarle que todo mejoraría, porque no sería verdad. No podía asegurarle que el dolor pasaría, porque tampoco sería verdad. Sólo quería apretarla, cobijarla, acariciarla y besarla. Tratar de quitarle las dudas y el padecimiento a besos, lograr que ella se resignara a vivir en eterna contradicción, al igual que él. Atormentados, pero juntos.

-Ya no quiero seguir hundiéndome más en esta mierda – soltó ella en un suspiro, sin evitar el contacto de sus manos - No quiero seguir al lado de alguien a quien no podré odiar a pesar de lo que hace, de lo que es, de lo que representa. Ya no quiero seguir sintiendo esto, Malfoy, de verdad que no. Y me odio por no poder odiarte por esto. A pesar de que duele, duele demasiado, el dolor no es suficiente para poder erradicarte de mi pecho. ¿En qué asco de persona me he convertido?

"_En mi favorita" _completó para sus adentros, pero no respondió, porque era verdad. Hasta ahora, él la tenía fácil en comparación con ella. Él no tenía principios ni moralidad. Él no buscaba el bien de nadie, sino la pura satisfacción personal. Pero ella no... ella era distinta. Si bien solo desde hace meses la tenía tan cerca, la conocía desde los once años e inconscientemente siempre la observó, tal como le había enrostrado la Comadreja antes de morir. De seguro, el pobretón ahora se sacudía en su tumba con lo que había hecho de "su" Hermione, en qué la había transformado, cómo la había corrompido, de qué manera la había arrastrado y amarrado a las sombras, a su lado, haciéndola pisotear sistemáticamente sus principios, y en última instancia, poseyendo no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma y su corazón de una manera autoritaria y egoísta.

Frunció el ceño.

Él no se arrepentía de nada. _Absolutamente de nada._ Pero a la vez, podía comprender porqué ella podría arrepentirse de todo. _Absolutamente todo. _Y ahora, ella tenía dudas provocadas por él mismo, por un error. Dudas que amenazaban con terminar ese oasis de tranquilidad que experimentaba cuando la tenía a su lado.

_Cuando la besaba. Cuando la hacía suya._

La tenía tan cerca que no resistió la tentación. Deslizó las manos desde su rostro, llevando una detrás de la nuca y la otra a la espalda, e inundó su boca sin previo aviso mientras ella aún estaba con la guardia baja. En un inicio, Hermione se quedó de piedra, pero luego cerró los ojos y llevó ambas manos a su cuello, enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos para corresponder el beso con ferocidad, violencia y tristeza.

Mordía sus labios como si quisiera castigarlo, lo apretaba contra sí como si quisiera asfixiarlo y lloraba mientras lo hacía como si deseara que él saboreara la sal de sus lágrimas, que se colaban en sus bocas sin que pudiera evitarlo, anunciándole la verdad...

_...Que aquel beso en realidad era una despedida._

_Una cruel despedida por parte de ella..._

La estrechó con más fuerza sin dejar de profundizar el roce lo más que pudo, dando el todo por el todo para tomarlo todo de ella, bebiendo de su alma por los labios y robándole la cordura en un estúpido intento de evitar su partida, de demostrarle sin palabras que ella le pertenecía, que él le pertenecía, que ambos se pertenecían, que no podían ir por caminos separados, que se necesitaban para sobrevivir.

_Pero sus intentos eran en vano..._

_... y en el fondo de su ser ya lo sabía._

Hermione lentificó el beso hasta detenerlo por completo, con la respiración entrecortada, pero sin evitar su posesivo abrazo.

-Fue un error...- repitió él aún con los ojos cerrados, en una velada súplica de perdón.

-Ya lo sé – concedió la aurora - Pero aún así, no puedo perdonártelo, Malfoy – agregó, separándolo de si con suavidad, retrocediendo tres pasos - Tu error es irreversible, al igual que la muerte de ella... Así que... Si algo sientes por mí, algo más que lujuria, más que obsesión, más que posesión, me dejarás ir y no me detendrás. No me buscarás. No me llamarás por el lazo. Si algo de lo de anoche fue verdadero, te mantendrás alejado de mí hasta el fin de esta estúpida guerra. Porque si te tengo cerca, Malfoy, no podré soportarlo. Caeré siempre y me odiaré todos los días por eso. Y ya estoy cansada de odiarme. Ya estoy cansada de todo. No puedo soportar más lo que tenemos. Ya no. No quiero hacerlo

Él rostro del mortífago estaba tieso, pero sus ojos, y el lazo, revelaban la contradicción que lo tenía con la cabeza dada vuelta, a punto de enloquecer. Sus manos pálidas estaban tan empuñadas que las venas emergían de la piel visiblemente, y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que en cualquier momento sus dientes se pulverizarían. Hermione observaba desde su posición la duda de él, y por un instante, le pareció ver que la cicatriz de su cara se delineaba aún más, dándole un aspecto aterrador.

No sabía que esperar, el lazo le trasmitía toda clase de emociones, opuestas y terriblemente radicales, llegando a pensar que aquella petición terminaría convirtiéndose en una pelea a golpes al verlo avanzar hasta ella con un aire violento, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Sin embargo, cuando esperaba un ataque inminente de su parte, él simplemente la miró desde arriba, cargado de aflicción. Hermione contuvo la respiración, y una parte de ella, la que no pensaba cuando él estaba a su lado, quiso desdecirse de sus dichos.

_Pero no podía, y él tampoco le dio el tiempo para hacerlo._

Sin decir otra palabra, Draco Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ella a grandes zancadas, desapareciendo a los pocos pasos de su vista, dejando un espacio vacío dónde antes estuvo su cuerpo, abandonándola en silencio con una sensación horrible que se le trasmitía por todo el cuerpo.

**_"Si algo sientes por mí..."_ **había esbozado ella.

_...Y él le había contestado con actos..._

Hermione cayó de rodillas al lado de la tumba de su querida mentora, aún pensando que había hecho lo correcto, por muy doloroso que esto le fue y le sería de ahora en adelante.

Hundió la cara en sus dos manos, dejando fluir las lágrimas que aún estaban acumuladas en sus ojos, ahogando los gritos de padecimiento que estaban atascados en su garanta.

_Sin imaginar que más adelante se arrepentiría de aquella decisión..._

_...Que esta repercutiría hasta el final de los dos._

_Y que desde ese momento en adelante, haría todo lo posible por recuperarlo... _

.

* * *

.

-Vaya, vaya – siseó una voz en la oscuridad – Sabía que esa mujer te tenía jodido, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto.

Draco Malfoy llevaba horas sumido en frustración, hundido en aquel sillón de su otra masión, la deshabitada, y llevaba igual cantidad de horas bajando un par de botellas de Whiskey, más una cajetilla de purillos, tratando de olvidar todo, sepultar los recuerdos, sus irracionales sentimientos y exorcisarse de Granger. Ponerle punto final a aquel inesperado paréntesis de humanidad.

Fue por eso que cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, no reaccionó como acostumbraría. Primero, pensó que la voz era producto de su imaginación emfermiza, pero cuando escuchó un par de pasos acercarse, supo que no podía estar tan loco. Se levantó lo más rápido que su borrachera le permitió, y sintió como todo el mundo le daba vueltas, haciéndolo trastabillar. Una risa grave, provocada por su torpeza, lo alertó del peligro, sin embargo, no alcanzó a sacar su varita de la túnica cuando una sombra atravesó el salón donde se encontraba y lo atrapaba con velocidad por los brazos, estrellándolo contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas.

Malfoy casi pierde el conocimiento.

-Ni te molestes - dijo la voz al verlo tratar de alcanzar su varita infructuosamente - Estás tan débil que ni un rasguño podrías provocarme.

El mortífago no tuvo ni siquiera que mirarlo para saber quién era, ni preguntarle qué hacía ahí para saber lo que buscaba. Esa voz, esa tonalidad al emplearla, solo podía pertenecer al malnacido de Grindelwald. Lo enfocó a duras penas, comprobando su intuición.

-Suéltame.- gruñó.

Movió su cuerpo para tratar de zafarse, pero no había caso. O estaba muy borracho o Grindelwald tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Sea lo uno o lo otro, tratar de soltarse fue un graso error. Como respuesta a sus intentos, el mago oscuro lo enterró aún más en la pared, arrancádole un quejido. Draco podía oír como el cemento se resquebrajaba a sus espaldas.

-Vamos, Draco, ¿De verdad quieres seguir con esto? - indagó con morbosa satisfacción- Sabes que tu destino es inevitable. Lo sabes. Y en el fondo, lo deseas. Deseas quitarte esa molestia del pecho. Olvidarla, y de paso, olvidarte a ti mismo. Olvidar esta guerra y al jodido Voldemort. ¿Estás cansado, cierto? Cansado de ser tú, cansado de luchar contra tu naturaleza, contra lo que quieres.

No dejaba de empujarlo contra la pared mientras hablaba, cada vez más cerca, haciendo que su frío aliento chocara contra el rostro contraído del mortífago.

-¡Pobre hombre! - exclamó teatralmente - Esa aurora se te metió tan a fondo que su rechazo te tiene destrozado. ¡Quién lo diría! Jamás pensé que podría presenciar a un mortífago con el corazón roto.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿cierto? - escupió rabioso - Planeaste que cometiera ese error y matara a la vieja.

Grindelwald soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Algo así – confesó con una media sonrisa – Digamos que luego de nuestro breve encuentro la vez anterior, me arrepentí de inmediato de dejarte ir y me puse a averiguar tu pasado y el de tu damisela. Identifiqué una forma sencilla y un blanco fácil para alejarla de ti y dejarte tan vulnerable como estás ahora. Casi deseando que ocupe tu cuerpo para ser libre al fin. Ahora, debo admitir que esta estrategia no era necesaria en lo absoluto, pues siempre he tenido la posibilidad de usurpar tu cuerpo a la fuerza, sin embargo, me pareció sumamente interesante hacer este experimento. Por cierto, dale las gracias a Camille que te haya encontrado tan pronto; no tenia idea que poseias dos mansiones, ¡que joven más adinerado!

El rubio lo escuchaba con los dientes apretados, tanto de dolor por la presión que el mago ejercía sobre él como por la impotencia de sentirse estúpido. Había caído demasiado fácil a pesar de las advertencias de Cupidine.

La situación era ineludible. La victoria de Grindelwald ya era inevitable. Pero no mostraría en ningún momento debilidad. Borracho o no, débil o no, jamás agacharía la cabeza frente a ese idiota.

-Pues te equivocas en algo – respondió con soberbia el mortifago -Tu experimento no ha dado todos los resultados que querías. Ya que si bien estoy cansado de ser yo y verme atado involuntariamente a ella, no me arrepiento de nada ¿me escuchas?. Así que si esperas que te ofrezca mi cuerpo para que te sirva de vehículo por voluntad, puedes esperar sentado. Eso tendrás que arrancármelo a la fuerza.

La expresión divertida del mago oscuro se borró por completo, dejando a su vez una mueca de disgusto y decepción.

-Una lástima – bufó rodando los ojos - Porque por la fuerza será más doloroso... Te dí la oportunidad, Malfoy, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Sin darle un instante para prepararse, Grindelwald movió sus manos con habilidad para quitarlas de sus brazos, y ponerlas una en el cuello y la otra de palma abierta en el corazón. De sus dedos, comenzó a emerger una energía oscura de tintes violeta y con descargas eléctricas, que envolvió el cuerpo de su victima arrancándole profundos gritos de padecimiento.

Al par de minutos, el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy comenzó a convulsionar como si sufriera de epilepsia, con los ojos en blanco y ya en silencio, como si su garganta se le hubiera desgarrado de tanto gritar. La energía entonces empezó a avanzar y a colarse por su boca, nariz y ojos, hasta ingresar por completo en él.

_El cuerpo de Theodore Nott cayó entonces como un muñeco de trapo._

_Y el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, retomó su movilidad en gloria y majestad._

Los ojos grises del rubio volvieron a aparecer, pero esta vez, eran de un gris más oscuro... Gellert Grindelwald ahora estaba al mando.

Ya en su nuevo continente, comenzó a mover las extremidades para comprobar su dominio, notando con agrado que estaba en completa posesión del mortífago, el que ahora se encontraba anulado, atrapado en alguna pequeña porción de ese cuerpo sin posibilidad de retomar el control.

-Perfecto – musitó encantado el mago oscuro, listo para hacer uso de su nuevo juguete - Aquí vamos.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

_¿Y bien? ¿Gustó? _

_Hoy solo les haré una pregunta: ¿Cómo se imaginan el próximo capítulo? el que adivine se lleva un premio (not XD)_


	36. Disculpas

Queridas Lectoras (y Lectores también),

Sé que esto no se hace (me refiero a publicar explicaciones en vez de capítulos) pero creo que merecen saber los motivos de mi abrupta desaparición de fanfiction y que sepan que esto no es permanente (sobretodo considerando los múltiples mensajes privados que me solicitaban dar señales de vida, respecto de los cuales, agradezco mucho la preocupación y espero contestarlos a la brevedad).

Verán, me he visto absorbida por la vida en estos últimos 7 meses. Me fui a vivir sola, cambié de trabajo a uno mucho más demandante y de gran responsabilidad, y todo ello sin contar el giro en 180° que dio mi vida personal, mandando mi inspiración al carajo por mucho tiempo... ¿cómo escribir si sientes que tienes el alma rota a pesar del éxito profesional?. Pero eso ya es parte del pasado. Ahora me encuentro bien en ambas esferas y mi inspiración ha vuelto en gloria y majestad. Lamentablemente (o afortunadamente, depende de cómo se mire), la misma ha sido utilizada para la realización de un corto animado, un episodio piloto, que podría terminar siendo una serie con todas las de la ley (¿Genial, no? mandé el guión a un conocido de una productora de televisión y le gustó, por lo que me pidieron un capítulo autoconclusivo que me parte la cabeza... ya saben, no puedo evitar dejar en suspenso).

Así las cosas, quiero que sepan que a penas acabe de escribir dicho episodio piloto, volveré a volcar mi inspiración en mis historias para terminar las que tengo pendientes, pues es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por el apoyo, la preocupación y el cariño que he recibido en este tiempo de ausencia (y en todo el tiempo que llevo en fan fiction)

Un gran, pero gran abrazo,

Muchos saludos cósmicos,

Y un sincero hasta luego.

_**Mad**_


End file.
